DragonHeart
by FiliandKili'sGirl18
Summary: In order to save her own life, Fira is given the task of joining the company of Thorin Oakenshield...and making sure they never reach Erebor. But as she journeys towards the Lonely Mountain Fira begins to doubt her orders. And when a young dwarf prince manages to steal her heart things get even more complicated. AN: I do not own Tolkiens characters.
1. The Task in Hand

The Task in Hand

Fira gave a small moan as she shifted her pack to avoid it rubbing against her already sore back. The trees that surrounded her towered up into the sky – something that wasn't hard give her small height. Once again she gave a small curse for her dwarven blood. For the past three hundred years she had been looked down on and picked on by the rest of her kind. But they hadn't been laughing when she'd killed their kings heir had they? The smirks had been wiped from their faces as quickly as they had appeared in the first place.

With a crumpled piece of paper in her hand Fira forced herself to calm down. She wasn't exactly lost per se, but she wouldn't have minded someone else being in the forest so she could ask for directions. She hadn't even heard of the Shire until her exile. And even then she had assumed it wasn't a real place. Of course she knew what a Hobbit was, she wasn't that sheltered. But having never met one she had assumed no more existed. But then the mountains in the far north weren't exactly filled with hobbits, elves, humans or dwarves no matter what the situation. No, the only creatures to be found there were her own kind – the Dragonborns.

Biting her lip Fira pulled at the straps of her pack to avoid them cutting too much into her skin. As she did so her eyes caught sight of her burnt hands. In the steadily fading light it was harder to see the scarred flesh and – for a few minutes – she could just about tell herself it hadn't happened. But deep down she knew she was lying to herself. She had committed a crime and been punished for it.

* * *

 _Fira let out a blood curdling roar before kicking at the body in front of her. Several of the crowd moved backwards but Fira didn't have eyes for them. Instead she stared at her king who was looking on with a mix of horror and anguish. Her wings beat the air before her body twisted and contorted. The dead dragon was already changing form and when Fira stood before the crowd in her naked, human skin the lifeless eyes of her victim gazed up at her. She gave it a small shrug before pulling a cloak around her body to cover her up._

 _No one knew what to do next. Fira didn't say anything, she didn't need to. Instead she allowed the soldiers to grab her and drag her away from the arena. Looking over her shoulder she saw her king sink to his knees by his son's body. Just as she turned the corner he locked eyes with her. At the sight of his dragon eyes Fira gave a small shudder._

* * *

 _Unsurprisingly she was locked in the smallest cell possible. Clothes had been handed over to her and much to her disgust both guards watched her longingly as she changed. Fira shook her head; they might have towered over her now she was human again but once she shifted nothing would stop her ripping them into shreds. Once she was dressed the guards entered. Fira snarled as one of them held out a pair of manacles but the other guard grabbed her and shook her roughly._

" _Do not make us paralyse you."_

 _He rubbed his second and third finger together and Fira ceased her fighting. She knew one touch from him and her whole body would freeze. Every single Dragonborn possessed a certain type of magic. Some could control the elements, others were able control the minds of others. No one could predict who would end up with what gift. Fira lowered her head. Unlike the others she found it hard to call on her own magic and many thought she didn't possess any. Her mixed blood already meant that shifting caused her far more pain that the others. As the first guard manacled her hands the other gave an approving nod. Fira kept her head held high. She had known right from the start she wouldn't get getting out of this alive. Had she refused the fight she would have been killed, had she lost she would have died and because she had won by killing her king's heir she would now be executed as a murder._

 _The unfairness caused a small glimmer of laughter to creep up inside her. But no sooner had that arrived than it vanished. Fira followed her guards back the way they had come. It would be so easy to loop her chains around their necks and snap them. But then what would she do? Getting the keys would waste time and there were bound to be more guards waiting for her._

" _Move it bitch."_

 _Nodding Fira hurried forward into the throne room. All around her people gawked and jeered at her. Yet only hours ago these same people had been cheering both her and her victim on during their fight. Fira forced herself to keep her gaze straight ahead. She wouldn't break the king's gaze, not even for a second. The guards forced her to her knees yet she still didn't bow her head._

" _You murdered my son." Tharos's voice dripped with ice. Fira forced her face to remain neutral._

" _He challenged me to a fight to the death. I hardly think it's fair to call me a murderer when your son knew he could lose."_

" _How dare you suppose a filthy half breed like you could have defeated my son?"_

" _Are you saying I cheated then?"_

 _Tharos nodded, "Indeed I am. I believe you cheated in order to secure my son's death."_

" _I never cheat. I did not need to cheat."_

 _Tharos waved away her comments in dismissal. Fira muttered several curses under her breath as the king nodded._

" _Either way your fate has been sealed."_

 _Fira braced herself whilst straightening up as best she could. If she were to die she wouldn't die like a coward. Tharos raised an eyebrow._

" _You expect to die? You are very much mistaken Fira."_

 _Fira paused, allowing a hint of doubt to show up on her face. Tharos nodded._

" _I have a task for you. An important one. Should you complete it you will be free to live out the rest of your life in exile. Should you fail I will hang your head over this throne for the next two thousand years!"_

 _Fira raised an eyebrow, "What sort of 'task'?"_

 _Tharos settled into his throne and Fira had an uncomfortable feeling about the smile on his face._

" _Have you heard about the dwarves of Erebor?"_

 _Fira nodded, "How Smaug took their home from them."_

 _At the mentioned of the dragons name the mood of the crowd turned sour, many even hissed and growled. Despite both being dragons, the Dragonborn people hated those of their kind that couldn't shift. They believed them to be inferior. Fira scratched her wrists and gave Tharos another nod._

" _What of it."_

" _I've heard a rumour that the dwarves are looking to take back their home. Led by Thorin Oakenshield."_

" _Never heard of him."_

" _You will soon enough. Our ally wants that mountain and you are going to help us get it."_

 _Fira bit her lip. She'd heard the rumours of Tharos's 'ally' and she didn't like the sound of it one little bit. Tharos nodded._

" _You will join their company and gain their trust."_

" _How? If they're from Erebor they aren't going to react kindly to a dragon in their midst."_

" _That's for you to sort out," Tharos snapped, "As I was saying. Gain their trust and then, when the time is right, kill them. Each and every one of them. That way the mountain will be ours for the taking."_

" _Why not take it now? You can deal with Smaug easily."_

 _Tharos nodded, "We could, but our ally wants Oakenshield dealt with," a glint struck his eye,_

" _Besides, surely you should be jumping at the chance to save your life."_

 _Fira bristled at his tone, "If I refuse."_

" _You die right where you sit."_

 _Fira didn't even need to feel the sword brushing against the back of her neck. She nodded and Tharos smiled._

" _You've chosen wisely."_

 _As her manacles were unlocked Fira got to her feet. Tharos narrowed his eyes._

" _You will leave for the Shire tomorrow morning. And before you have any ideas about shifting and abandoning this quest…"_

 _Fira frowned before doubling over in pain. Scream after scream left her lips as hot white pain shot through her whole body. Sinking to her knees she felt her skin itch and burn. Tharos carried on speaking the words in the Old Language whilst Fira clawed at the ground._

 _And then suddenly the pain left her. Taking deep breaths Fira sat up and Tharos nodded._

" _Should you try and shift you will experience what you have just been through. Only when you bring me Oakenshields head will your power be given back to you."_

 _Fira looked down at her hands. What had once been clear, smooth skin was now burnt and scarred beyond repair. Shakily getting to her feet she nodded at her king._

" _I will not fail you."_

* * *

Night had fallen long before Fira had set up camp. Out of habit she rubbed her burnt hands. It had taken her a good month to get from her home to here, plenty of time for the burns to heal as best they could. But to avoid any questions she'd opted for a pair of black gloves to be worn at all times. She had of course tried to shift, just to see if Tharos had been telling the truth.

She wasn't going to try again.

Swallowing the last mouthful of her soup she pushed the bowls back into her bag. She reckoned she had only a day or two until she reached the Shire. What she would say to Thorin when she found him was a complete mystery. Supposing he saw right through her? Supposing he knew she was a Dragonborn and killed her on the spot?

Shaking her head Fira moved to get her blanket out when a howl pierced the air. Instantly her two knives were out and she jumped to her feet. Since travelling she had come across no orcs packs, but that didn't mean there weren't any about. Wielding her blades Fira tightened her grip as a huge warg emerged from the trees. In the dark she could see little more than a vague outline. But she could see its eyes, glowing bright red. Emitting a small growl she shut her own eyes before re opening them. As expected she still had the ability to show her dragon eye. The warg whined and moved back. Fira gave a slow nod.

"That's it. Back you go. Back to wherever you came from."

For a second she thought she might have succeeded. But a growl to her right told her she was wrong. Two more wargs leapt out of hiding and as another crept up on her left Fira shook her head, bringing her human eyes back into focus. One warg she could have dealt with. Two would have been fine. But four? Gripping her blades Fira eyed each animal carefully. One darted forward only to jump back as she sliced the air by its leg.

"Back! Get back!"

Fira wondered what she was meant to do now. Wargs she might be able to deal with. But she enough to know that when wargs were close so were orcs. Sure enough the two wargs on her right moved aside to allow three huge figures through. Fira gripped her blades as her resolve began to weaken. Now that she couldn't shift she felt the fear creeping up on her. The fattest orc nodded in her direction.

" _Take her!"_

"I don't think so." Slashing at the closest warg Fira jumped onto its back and sunk her blade into its back. Its dead body dropped to the ground but she was already moving towards the next one. This one jumped right over her and before she could spin round to deal with it another slammed into her side and knocked her to the ground. Winded Fira tried to stab its leg but both arms were trapped under the animal's huge mass. It snapped at her neck whilst the orcs circled her.

" _The Master wants to see her."_

Fira frowned at this. How did these orcs know who she was? She had no time to find out. The second the warg moved away from her the fattest orc leant over her and punched her square the face. Her head slammed against the hard ground and Fira felt an urge to be sick. The world grew hazy around the edges and she was only half aware of the orc draping her over its shoulder before she succumbs to the growing darkness.

 _ **Hope this is a good enough start to get people interested. Whilst this is another Kili/OC quest fic it's not just going to be a repeat of my other one I promise. This one is a lot different I can tell you. Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	2. Princes of the Blue Mountains

_**Big thanks to Alexiss Tinnviel, ColourGuardianoftheGalaxy, Fililover95, Filisgirl251, Gingerman454, Nice Egan and SneakyTurtle for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Hopefully it will live up to expectations. Gutted I had to wait for my internet to get sorted before I could post it though.**_

 _ **Filisgirl251 – Trying to make sure it's different from my other Kili/OC fic.**_

 _ **Lighting elf – Is this soon enough for you? ;)**_

 _ **Gingerman454 – Fingers crossed it gets even better**_

Princes of the Blue Mountains

When Fira woke the first thing she was aware of was the fact that the sun was starting to rise. The second thing was the burning pain in her head. Rubbing her temples as soothingly as possible she tried to remember what had happened. Right now her head felt like it had been kicked by several horses and when her stomach gave a small shudder Fira turned over onto her stomach in time. Trying to ignore the smell as she threw up was impossible given her nose was mere millimetres from it. Spitting out the few remaining bits of sick from her mouth she shook her head before rolling onto her back to try and see where she even was.

"Oh great."

Three orcs sat by a huge tree. They hadn't yet noticed her but as she saw the ropes around her hands and feet Fira knew she was going nowhere. Licking her lips she shuffled into a sitting position before bringing her bonds towards her mouth. The ropes were thick but her teeth were almost unbreakable, even in her human form. It wouldn't take her long to break free.

" _Oi!"_

At the orcs voice Fira forced herself to look up. She recognised this one almost instantly. He was the one who was responsible for her pounding headache. Smoothing her face into a glare she hugged her knees to her chest.

"What do you want with me? I have no money or anything of value."

This wasn't exactly true. But all of her possessions had been left behind at her camp. Besides, none of them would be any useful to an orc. Her weapons were too small and they had no need for money or jewels. The orc shrugged and Fira wrinkled her nose. He smelt like rotting fish.

"In which case why am I trussed up like a slab of meat?"

At the mention of meat the orcs eyes widened and Fira shook her head.

"No, no I didn't mean I _was_ meat!"

Her protests fell on deaf ears as the orcs leaned down and grabbed her by the front of her jacket. Her gloves hadn't been removed thank Valar and apart from the dirt her clothes were in relatively good condition. The orc sniffed her face before dragging her along towards the others. Her boots tore up the mud and Fira tried not to think about what _else_ might be on the ground. Especially since orcs weren't known for their…cleanliness. Her body was given a rough shake before being thrown before the others. Fira was aware of them surrounding her. But instead of showing them just how scared she was she instead kept her head low and tried to brush the dirt from her boots.

" _Is this the one?"_

 _She stinks of dragons, of course she is!"_

The orcs all blurred together in her head. Fira didn't even bother trying to work out which one was which. She wasn't planning on being here long enough for that. As the orcs began talking to each other in their own language Fira glanced around. There were no wargs – that she could see – and there were at least three different ways she could use to escape. All she needed to think about was distracting the orcs long enough to free herself. A slap had her looking up into one of the orcs faces.

" _We understand you've been sent to kill Oakenshield?"_

Fira shrugged. Now that she had been given time to think about it she wasn't completely sure she had made the right choice. She wasn't a killer. She would kill for food and in self - defence. But not a complete stranger in cold blood. And yet if she didn't she would die herself. She had thought about running – after all she didn't need to shift to escape. But she knew Tharos would have sent someone after her. No doubt with an order to kill her if she tried to run or if she showed any sign of failing. The orc shook her.

" _Our master wishes to see you. He believes you can be of some help to him."_

Fira shook her head weakly. No doubt their master was Tharos's 'ally'. She didn't think she wanted to meet him just yet.

"Thanks but I'd rather do this my own way."

The rocs fist slammed into her stomach, _"You do not have a choice in the matter!"_

Doubling over Fira coughed weakly. Looking up she saw another fist coming straight towards her. Blood spurted from her now broken nose and she fell back as the orcs boots now joined their fists in attacking it. Lashing out with her bound feet she yelled in anger as one orc held onto her by her hair whilst the others carried on beating the life from her.

" _If you think this is bad,"_ the one holding her head spat, _"wait until our master has you."_

* * *

Kili said nothing as Fili carried on talking. They had set off the second dawn had arrived – after a huge breakfast of course – and despite his growing excitement Kili couldn't help but be dampened slightly by the news they would soon reach Bag End. This had been the first time both he and his brother had travelled such long distances by themselves and he couldn't help but wish the Shire was further away. Once they joined the others things would be different. Fili would go back to being nothing but Thorins heir and Kili would be left as the younger brother. And neither wanted that to happen.

"Kili?"

At his brothers voice a smile instantly grew on Kili's face. If anyone could make him smile it would be his brother. Fili grinned at him.

"Not boring you am I?"

Kili shook his head with a rueful smile.

"No, I was just…had other things on my mind."

Fili nodded and before Kili could say anything he leaned over from his pony and hugged him close.

"Anything in particular you wish to talk about?"

Kili wanted to say no. He wanted to shake his head and pretend everything was fine. But Fili would be able to tell he was lying and so he nodded.

"It's just…well when we get to Bag End Thorin's going to be there."

"And?"

"And I know he didn't want me to come." Kili was surprised he could be so calm about this. Fili gave his hand a squeeze and he shook his head.

"I mean he practically expected you to come. You're his heir after all. But what about me? I have no real reason to come. He still thinks I'm too young."

Fili sighed, "You have every right to come along Kili. It's your birth right as much as mine,"

Kili nodded, noticing however that Fili wasn't yet done.

"However, he does have a point. You are still young."

Kili pursed his lips, "I assume by that you mean 'immature'?"

"No," Fili said softly, "No I mean you're seventy seven. You aren't of age yet."

"I've five years younger than you." Kili retorted. Fili sighed.

"Yes I know, mother made that quite clear when she told Thorin neither of us should be going. Look what I meant was…no matter how old you are you'll always be my baby brother okay? I just want to make sure you're safe."

Kili blushed slightly at this before nodding.

"I'm sorry. I just know what's going to happen. Thorn will find ways to belittle me and talk down to me. I know he doesn't mean to and I know he loves me. It's just how he comes across at times."

"Well, in that case. We'll just have to 'accidently' stumbled across a group of trolls and you'll be able to save his life and earn his full respect."

Kili giggled, "He'd be so grateful he'd start bowing every time he saw me."

Fili snorted at this before looking over Fili's shoulder. As he did so his face paled. Kili drew his pony to a halt before reaching over and taking the reins of Fili's pony. Both Daisy and Minty snorted whilst Kili's other hand reached for his sword. He was better with a bow but even he couldn't use it one handed. Fili drew out his twin blades before edging towards a small clearing. Although he couldn't see much through the thick trees Kili didn't understand why his brother was so jumpy. As far as he could see no one was there.

"Kili!"

Scrambling down off Minty Kili held his sword in both hands before silently hurrying after his brother. Fili stood completely still and for a second Kili wondered if his brother was hurt or ill.

"Fili?"

"Shush."

Raising an eyebrow Kili moved so he was side by side with Fili. As he looked at the abandoned camp he allowed himself a small shake of the head. Just as he had thought, no one was here. Fili however was holding his swords tightly as though he expected orcs to come running at him. Kili sighed.

"Yes, this empty camp is so threatening. Make sure you don't get ambushed by the dead fire."

Fili tried to shoot him a serious look but there was a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Shaking his head Kili sheathed his sword.

"Seriously Fee, nothing's here."

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

Sheathing his own swords Fili gestured to the camp.

"Look at it Kili. Food, clothing, _weapons!_ It's all just been left lying here."

"Maybe they went hunting?"

Fili nodded, "Maybe. But something's just not right."

As his brother began taking a closer look around Kili decided to follow suite. If anything it would give him something to do other than just stand and stare. As his eyes fell over the weapons he made mental notes on each. They were all well made for a start. A sword, a bow and set of arrows, two large looking daggers and three smaller, sleeker knives. Kneeling down he picked on up. Fili had taught him you could tell a lot about a person from their weapons. Kili flipped it in his hand – perfectly balanced. The hilt was well crafted and he knew straight away these sorts of weapons were expensive. They were small as well, too small for a human or an elf.

"Fili, over here. Look."

His brother ran his own expert gaze over the weapons and nodded.

"They belong to a dwarf."

"But look," Kili held out the sword. The hilt was slender, far slender than his or Fili's.

"A woman? Out alone?"

Kili shrugged before putting the weapons back. It wasn't exactly unheard of for dwarves to live solitary lives. It was far rarer for women to do so but not completely impossible. Getting to his feet he wiped his hands before looking round.

"Why would she leave it all like this?"

"I don't think she did leave Kee."

Fili pointed to several marks in the dirt. At first Kili couldn't fully make out what they were. However, as he neared them he saw several scuffed footmarks along with drags in the soil. At the larger footprints he shuddered.

"She didn't leave willingly."

Fili nodded grimly, "The tracks aren't that old. I'd say she was taken several hours ago."

Kili nodded, "Do you think we should try and find her? I mean we have time."

Fili paused and Kili sighed. He wasn't trying to delay their arrival at Bag End. But he knew if he didn't try and find the girl then he'd never stop hating himself. Fili nodded when an enraged scream sang through the air. Both look at each other in horror.

"Do you think..?" Kili trailed off. Fili nodded and drew his swords. Kili drew his own before running after his brother. He knew he should be concerned about leaving the ponies or making sure his brother and he didn't get hurt. But right now all he could focus on was reaching the girl in time.

The screaming stopped minutes before they reached her. Both brothers stumbled to a halt on one side of a gradual incline of the forest floor. Peering over the top they saw three orcs standing over the body of a young girl. Even from their distance Kili knew it was the same girl whose camp they had found. She was shorter than he and Fili by a fair few centimetres. One orc held something against her neck whilst another stuck a blade into her thigh. Throwing her head back the girl screamed and Kili clenched his free fist.

"Bastards."

Fili nodded before pulling out one of his many throwing knives. Kili had given up guessing how many weapons his brother could hide in that coat of his. He just hoped he had brought enough with him. Fili nodded at him.

"You go round the side Kee. I'll try and take that one," he pointed to the third orc who was doing nothing but watching.

Kili nodded, his own sights set on the orc who had stabbed the girl. Flashing Fili a grin he slowly began to make his way towards his right, never taking his eyes of the sight before him. As he moved the ground sloped downwards and it wasn't long before he was eye level with the girl. She hadn't yet seen him – or if she had she'd given nothing away. Her hands and feet were bound whilst he knife was still sticking out of her thigh and Kili saw the orc had another in his hand. This time he pressed the tip into her shoulder.

" _What a pretty scream you have!"_

The girl whimpered and Kili noticed the orc pinning her down was having to strain his arms to do so. Her arms failed whilst her legs lashed out at the orc. He gave her an approving nod. As soon as his head stopped moving he caught a small blur before one of the orcs screamed. It fell back and Kili wasted no time in running at the one closest to him. Despite the huge sixe advantage the orc was too busy taring at it's dead friend to notice Kili. With an enraged yell he jumped up and ran the orc through. It made a small gasping sound and Kili shoved it to one side before it fell on the girl. Gripping the blade in both hands he looked in her direction as his blood chilled.

" _Drop the blade or she dies!"_

He'd completely forgotten about the other orc. It dug a knife against the girls neck and Kili could see blood running from a small cut. Licking his lips he sighed. He wasn't going to just give up. But he couldn't allow the girl to die. She took several erratic breaths and Kili's heart went out to her. He could see the fear in her face! The orc dug the knife in and she gave a small cry. Kili looked up before nodding and backing off. The orc smiled before it's whole body froze. Kili saw his brothers knife sticking out of the orcs neck. It's grip on the knife gave way and as it fell back Kili wasted no time in kneeling by the girl. Up close he could see her face was swollen from all the bruises. Looking at her leg he saw blood staining her trousers.

"Kili!"

Fili knelt beside him and gently placed the girls head in his lap. Her eyes flickered and before Kili could say anything her head lolled. Fili placed a hand against her neck.

"She's still alive. We have to stop the bleeding."

Nodding Kili grabbed the knife and pulled it from her leg. Maybe it was best she was unconscious. Reaching over he ripped a huge strip from the closest orcs trousers and wrapped it around her leg whilst Fili made short work of her bonds. They could heal her properly back at the camp. The girl moaned slightly and for a second Kili found himself freezing. Shaking his head he swiftly tied the rag and scooped her into his arms. Fili raised an eyebrow before turning and hurrying back up the hill. Kili shifted the girl in his arms and gazed down at her face. He knew this was the wrong time to think about such a thing, but he couldn't help it. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. What little he could see of her skin was pale with the odd freckle here and there. Her dark brown hair fell over her chest whilst Kili remembered the feeling of those dark brown eyes gazing into his own. Licking his lips he looked up to see his brother waiting for him several feet away. Blushing he hurried into a jog, keeping a tight grip on her still body. Even though he'd only seen her for a few minutes Kili somehow knew that this was the first time in a while she'd been truly at peace.

 _ **So she's met Fili and Kili! Sort of, there's more of that next chapter! And yeah she's having doubts about what she's supposed to do which should (I hope) make things more interesting later on. As ever let me know what you all think xxx**_


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

_**Big thanks to Kusama-Shiori and Nice Egan for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **ColourGuardianoftheGalaxy – Kili is possibly the sweetest thing in existence!**_

 _ **Littlemissthunderbird – I wanted to try and add an original spin to my OC.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – I love them both so much. Fili will get a fair part to play in this story as well.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Glad you have such confidence. Of course they would save her!**_

An Unexpected Meeting

When they got back to camp Kili gently placed the girl on the ground. Gently pushing a few strands of hair from her face he nodded before getting to his feet and following his brother towards their ponies. Taking Minty's reins Kili kissed the pony's nose before walking him towards the girl's camp. Fili had the healing supplies in his own pack and although both he and his brother were able to treat wounds well enough, Kili wished Oin was with them. The girl lay so still anyone passing by could easily mistake her for being dead. Taking the heavy packs and saddle off Kili watched as Minty shook his head before lying down several metres away. He chuckled to himself before dropping his things and staring at the dead fire.

"I'll get some wood," Fili chucked a small bag at him, "Try and find some bandages and tonic."

Nodding Kili began rooting around in the bag as his brother wandered off. Kneeling beside the girl he bit his lip before taking another look at her. She was young, no doubt only a few years younger than he was and even under all the bruises he could tell she was beautiful. Her build was far slenderer than most dwarvish women and she lacked any form of beard. But Kili knew she was a dwarf. Something inside of him just knew it. Shaking his head he snapped his head up as he realised Fili would be back any minute. Pulling the bag towards him it didn't take him long to pull out bandages and a few small bottles. One had a thick, white liquid in it whilst the other had dark blue liquid inside. Kili gave an involuntary shudder; he knew too well how good Oin's potions tasted.

"In your own time brother please. We have all of our lives after all."

Kili blushed as Fili sat down beside him and began to build up the fire again. Satisfied he had everything he needed Kili pushed the supplies to one side and gently placed the girls head in his head. She didn't make a sound and he noticed how she held onto her ribs tightly. Biting his lip Kili waited for his brother to join him before easing her arm away.

"Should we..? I mean what do we do with her clothes?"

Fili shook his head, "We need to see how injured she is. But I doubt she'll be too happy to wake up and find herself naked with two men looking at her."

Kili nodded before leaning forward and undoing her jacket. He tried to make his movements as gentle as possible so as not to hurt her. He was aware of Fili cutting around the wound in her leg and as he eased her jacket and shirt off Kili was thankful the girl had a leather corset covering her chest. One of his hands strayed down towards her gloved one. Curiosity roused in him. Why would she need gloves? It wasn't exactly cold? He was about to remove it when he shook his head and removed his hand. His heart plummeted when he saw the state of her body.

"Fili!"

His brother took a look and his own mouth dropped. The girl's ribs and stomach were covered in inky black bruises. Kili gave a nervous swallow as Fili gently pressed on her ribs.

They feel broken." He muttered. Kili said nothing as he began binding her torso. His mind was already trying to work out why the orcs had kept her a prisoner.

"Do you think they…?" Kili wasn't sure how best to phrase this, "Interfered with her?"

The thought was a horrible one and it made his skin crawl. Fili bit his Iip.

"I don't know. When she wakes we'll know more of what happened."

Kili gave a small nod before taking the small bottle of tonic from Fili and gently easing it down the girls' throat. Shaking his head Kili tried to stop the anger from building up inside him. He couldn't fully explain it but he felt a strong connection to this girl. To see her injured hurt him more than it no doubt should have done. Fili sat back and as Kili placed the girls head on the ground he pulled his blanket over her before moving to sit by Fili.

"What do we do now?"

"Hmm?" Fili moved his gaze away from the fire and Kili cocked his head in the girls' direction. Fili paused.

"I don't know. We can't take her with us obviously."

"We can't just leave her here!" Kili hissed. Fili chuckled at his outburst.

"I wasn't planning on it. We'll take her with us to the Shire. We can work out what to do from there."

Kili nodded and Fili clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get some lunch and set up camp. We can't do much else can we?"

Kili nodded and gently prodded the fire to keep it going. Whilst Fili carried on getting the food out his eyes kept straying back to the girl. He still couldn't explain the strange feeling in his chest, all he knew was that she was connected to him in some way.

* * *

Fira's whole body burned as she forced her eyes open. As her fuzzy brain tried to work out what had happened over the past few hours her hand moved down towards her thigh. She could feel a thick bandage had been wrapped around her leg. But her skin chilled as she realised that apart from the bandages she was completely naked. Rough fabric brushed over her body and Fira realised that – at the very least – she had a blanket to cover her up. Gripping it against her with one hand she looked down at herself. Her gloves had been removed and the scarred flesh caused her to shut her eyes for a few seconds in an effort to not break down.

"How are you feeling?"

At the mans voice Fira froze before slowly inching her head round. Her grip on the blanket tightened and she held it against her as she tried to sit up. A worried look appeared in his eyes and before she realised it he was kneeling beside her, placing one hand on her back to steady her. Fira blushed as she realised her grip on the blanket was slipping. The man looked to be only a few years older than she was with dark, shoulder length hair and dark eyes that sparkled brightly. Licking her lips she nodded as she realised it was the same man who had saved her life earlier.

"I…why did you remove my clothes?"

His face went red and as he sat back Fira looked him up and down. His clothes were well made, far nicer than anything she had ever seen. And yet they had been designed for comfort and practically rather than style. She eyed the knife and sword resting at his hip. The man followed her gaze before giving her a cheeky smile.

"So we save you from almost certain torture and death, patch you up, keep you safe and not even a thank you?"

Fira blushed even more at this point, "Sorry…thank you for that. I mean it. But that's not answering my question."

He nodded, "We needed to check your injuries for a start. And your clothes were covered in blood and dirt so my brother went to wash them."

Fira nodded, already her body was relaxing. The man narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't think..? His face paled, "You didn't think we'd have done _that_ to you?"

Fira gave a small shrug, fully aware the man was staring at her scarred hands.

"I wake up naked with a man watching me. You can't blame me for having such a thought."

He nodded, "Well we'd never do anything like that."

Fira opened her mouth when she heard the sound of footsteps to her right. Looking over she saw another man hurrying over. This one had a wild mane of blonde hair with sharp blue eyes. He dropped the pile of her clothes beside her with a bright smile.

"You're awake! We did wonder if you would."

Fira nodded before pointing to her clothes, "Could you please turn around?"

Nodding both men did as she asked. Fira waited for a few moments before forcing herself to her feet and letting the blanket fall away. As she gave herself a quick glance over she reached down and grabbed her corset. Only when her chest was covered did she relax ever so slightly. Next were the trousers and boots. Both dark for camouflage. She ran her hand along a thin line of stiching. It hadn't been there before and she had to assume one of them had cut her clothes before mending them. Fira then pulled her dark blue tunic over her head. The edges of the sleeves and collar were embroidered with the marks of her family clan and she gently traced several of the patterns sadly. Leaving her dark brown fur coat for later Fira slipped her black sleeveless jacket on and hurried to do up the straps. After shaking the hood out she hurriedly scanned the ground for her gloves. To her horror she found no sign of them.

"Excuse me?" she tapped the blonde on the shoulder. He nodded and Fira rolled her eyes.

"You can both look."

As they turned she realised they were only a few centimetres taller than her. So she had found herself in the company of two dwarves near the Shire. Already the sick feeling had returned. What if they were part of Oakenshield's company? She would have to kill two people who had saved her life. Fira wrung her hands nervously.

"Do you have my gloves?"

The blonde nodded and fished them out of his pocket. Fira half grabbed, half snatched them from him and noticed the brunette watching her with an amused smile. He then cleared his throat.

"We haven't even properly introduced ourselves yet."

The blonde nodded before bowing, "Fili, at your service."

The brunette took her hand before bowing. Fira blushed as he pressed it to his lips.

"Kili, also at your service."

Fira gently took her hand back, "Fira, at yours."

Fili and Kili nodded whilst Fira was aware of an awkward silence settling on the group. Fili chewed his lip whilst she knew Kili wanted to ask her something. Fira gave him a soft smile and he nodded.

"Why did those orcs want you? And what's a young girl like you doing out here by herself?"

"I can look after myself well enough," Fira sighed. Gently pushing past the pair she began counting her weapons before sliding them into their correct sheaths. She didn't have to look to know both dwarves were watching her.

"I don't know why they took me. No doubt they saw me as an easy target. Someone to hurt and torture. They have to get their kicks somehow."

Both 'hummed' at this. Satisfied nothing was missing Fira sheathed her sword before turning to face the pair. She wasn't exactly sure how much she could tell them.

"I could ask you why you're out here."

"You could," Fili said, "But that's not an answer."

Fira nodded, best stick to the truth as much as possible.

"I'm heading towards the Shire."

"That's a turn up!" Kili said, "So are we!"

Fira's blood ran cold. She had suspected as much. And she also had a horrible feeling as to the reason why. Fili nodded; Fira could tell he was less willing to talk than Fili.

"Why are you going?" He asked. Fira shuffled her feet,

"With all respect I'm not just going to give you my whole life story. I know you saved my life but I have no idea who you are."

Fili raised an eyebrow and Kili nodded.

"She has a point. It's not like we've been throwing our story at her is it?"

Fili nodded before moving to pick up his pack.

"Well if you're heading to the Shire you could travel with us if you wanted. Given we have to go there ourselves."

Fira bit her lip and Kili nodded.

"Plus I… _we_ would feel a lot better if you were with people who could protect you."

Fira raised an eyebrow at the sudden emphasis of the word 'we'. Kili wrung his hands and Fili simply gave a low chuckle. Fira wanted to tell Kili she would be alright by herself. But her thigh wouldn't stop burning and she had a feeling she'd never make it on foot. Nodding she began packing up the rest of her things as Fili and Kili saddled their ponies. Fira tried to ignore her shaking hands as she shoved her coat into her pack before tying it shut. She had no proof these dwarves were part of Oakenshields company. They might be going to the Shire for any number of reasons.

"Fira?"

At Kili's voice Fira jumped to her feet and limped towards him. He eyed her carefully.

"You'll have to ride with one of us I'm afraid," he blushed, "Would you like to ride with me?"

Fira nodded and Kili gave her a bashful smile. As he tied her pack to the ponies saddle Fira was trying to work out why her ability to speak vanished every time Kili spoke to her. Ignoring his offer of help she pulled herself onto the saddle and waited for Kili to get on behind her. He took the reins in one hand, and after a few awkward seconds, slid his arm around her waist to keep her in the saddle. Fira was glad her hair fell over her face so no one saw her blushing.

"With any luck we should reach the Shire by evening." Kili said. Fira nodded, but her mind was still resting on an uncomfortable thought. She wasn't sure she could go through with killing Oakenshield and she hadn't even met him. How could she kill two people who had saved her life?

 _ **Aww more cuteness from our favourite princes. And now everyone's properly met which is nice. Fira will meet the others very soon and that'll be…interesting to say the least. Nice to see her and Kili getting along (wink wink!) Let me know what you think xx**_


	4. Concerning Hobbits and Dinner

_**Big thanks to Rachetg for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Imagine how she's feeling about it all.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Glad you're enjoying it!**_

Concerning Hobbits and Dinner

As expected they reached the Shire just as the sun was starting to set. Fira had spent the whole journey doing her best to dodge Fili and Kili's relentless questions; why was she going to the Shire? If she was a dwarf why was she out alone? Had she family in the Blue Mountains? What family line did she come from?

Fira had done her best to avoid answering the brothers by asking them similar questions in the hope they would leave her alone. And whilst they were both willing to answer her, she could tell they weren't just going to drop the whole matter. She was also getting increasingly uncomfortable about the fact that Kili's arm was still around her waist. Whilst she wasn't too proud to admit she had needed his support, there was something else about his touch that shook her. Thankfully her long hair hid her face so neither would see her blush.

"And so," Fili said, "After about two days of arguing our mother finally agreed to let us come out here?"

Fira nodded, "Why was she so upset? What's so dangerous about the Shire anyway?"

Fili opened his mouth before shutting it. Fira sighed. Sometimes not talking gave just as much away as talking. It was obvious these two dwarves were her for something of importance. And Fira knew it was too much of a coincidence to hope there was more than one quest starting in the Shire. Nodding she moved her glance from Fili to see the view up ahead. Kili whistled in appreciation and Fira found herself nodding in agreement.

"It's…"

"Small," Kili finished. Fira snorted at his answer but he was right. She had never met a hobbit but they were clearly shorter than dwarves. Several small children ran past their ponies and Fira's eyes widened at the huge feet poking out from under their dresses. Fili took the lead and as they trotted along one of the many paths Fira saw several strange mounds and bumps in the hills. Only when she took another look did she realise they were houses! Houses underground!

"Fira?"

"Hmm?" Looking round at Kili, Fira saw a glimmer of concern in his eye.

"Tell us where it is you're going and we'll drop you off."

Fira looked down at her gloved hands. There was no way she would be able to put this off for much longer.

"I'm going to Bag End," she shut her eyes as she let both brothers process the information.

"Bag End?" Fili blinked, "Are you sure?"

Fira nodded, "Why?"

"Well," Kili flashed Fili a nervous glance before answering, "We're going there as well."

"Oh," Fira's stomach twisted uncomfortably. She had suspected as much, but to hear it in person shook her more than it should have. She wouldn't be able to do this. It didn't matter what Tharos had said. She couldn't do it.

She heard a small thud behind her. Looking down she realised Kili had dismounted and was now holding his arms out to help her. Fira raised an eyebrow at his manner; she could get off a pony well enough. Swinging her injured leg over however proved how wrong she was. The wound throbbed horribly whilst her other foot slipped from the stirrup. For a few seconds Fira found herself falling backwards. And then Kili grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. Fira nodded.

"Thank you."

He bowed before grinning at her, "My pleasure my lady."

Fira said nothing as he then handed her, her pack. Instead she simply shuffled her feet.

"I'm not a lady."

Kili shrugged and Fili rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him Fira. He has this idea that his charm and good looks will make every single girl swoon at his feet."

Kili gave Fili an elbow to the ribs before grabbing hold of his pony's reins. Fili did likewise and Fira chewed her lip, aware of the awkward silence.

"Well I'm sorry Kili but I'm not the swooning type."

"Oh well," he winked at her, "I'm sure I can change that."

Fira shook her head. This dwarf was so sure of himself. Normally she found cocky people to be beyond irritating. But with Kili she didn't mind. It was as though his charm and cheekiness diluted his cockiness to a bearable degree. Shifting her pack so it was fully on her back Fira watched as the brothers tied their ponies to one of the many fences. She had no idea if they were allowed to do so – they probably weren't. But she could see no stables of any sort and it didn't look like the hobbits were going to run them out of the Shire for such an action.

"Fira?"

Looking up she saw Fili standing a few feet away. He gestured towards a slightly larger mound – or house as she now knew it to be – at the top of a flight of stone steps. Fira nodded and watched as Kili hurried off in front. Leaving her and Fili together.

"May I ask why you're here?" Fili whispered. Fira bit her lip and he shook his head.

"I don't mean that in a horrible way. I'm glad. The more people the better. But I've never seen you before. You aren't from Ered Luin are you?"

She shook her head and Fili sighed.

"Plus we weren't told of a woman coming along. I didn't think Thorin would have allowed it."

Fira shook her head again. She had to tell him something unless she wanted this whole thing to blow up in her face.

"Thorin…he doesn't know I'm coming."

Fili froze and Fira noticed he was already drawing out a dagger. Holding her hands up she took a step back.

"Someone else told me about this…quest of yours. I never said earlier because I had no idea you were coming as well. But I can help Thorin. I can help all of you."

"How?"

"That's for him to know." Fira waited with baited breath. Fili's face was unreadable and only when the dagger vanished did she relax.

"I'm sorry I never said earlier."

Fili nodded, "its fine. You didn't know us."

"Fee!"

At Kili's voice they both jumped. Fira flashed Fili a nervous glance but he merely nodded before turning to join his brother. Both hurried up the steps, leaving Fira to limp after them. They had already knocked on the door by the time she had reached them. Fili had puffed his chest out whilst Kili was wringing his hands nervously.

"Fili? I can't remember if it's Baggins or Boggins."

Fira rolled her eyes – not that she had any idea who they were meeting with. Fili opened his mouth when the door opened and all three of them jumped. Peering between the two Fira saw a short man with light brown hair that curled over his pointed ears. A thick red dressing gown hung from his shoulders and she couldn't resist a smirk at his annoyed expression.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." As both bowed Fira watched as the hobbit's eyes rested on her for a split second. Then both brothers rose and she stepped back out of sight.

"You must be Mr Boggins."

Fira caught sight of an eye roll – so it was Baggins then. The hobbit shook his head.

"You can't come in."

He started to shut the door. Fira had never seen anyone more so fast in her life. Kili's hands grabbed the edge of the door and he shoved it open.

"Has it been cancelled?" There was real worry in his voice. Fili frowned.

"No one told us."

"Cancelled? No nothings been cancelled." The hobbit seemed more confused than Fira was. Kili nodded.

"That's a relief." He hurried in, closely followed by Fili. Fira stayed outside, deciding to watch as Fili unloaded his weapons into the hobbits arms whilst Kili wiped his muddy boots on a box in the corner.

"It's nice this place. Did you do it yourself?"

"No it's…that's my mother glory box can you please not do that?"

Fira raised an eyebrow at the hobbits tone. However, as his eyes settled on her she brushed herself down and smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Fira."

"Bilbo Baggins." He sighed. Hurrying inside Fira watched as Bilbo peered outside before shutting the door and locking it behind him. Removing her own pack and weapons she saw several other similar piles against the wall. Clearly this company was made up of more than a few dwarves. Bilbo shook his head at his mothers glory box. Not bothering to say anything Fira knelt down and wiped most of the mud away with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry about them."

Bilbo shook his head, "It's fine. The others are through there…I think."

Others? Nodding Fira got to her feet and made her way through the house. It was nothing compared to the grandeur of the Dragonborn halls but she couldn't deny it would be nice to live here. Each room had a warm fire and every so often she stopped to look at the pictures the adorned the walls. Her ears had picked up the sound of laughter from another room whilst behind her Bilbo was yelling again.

"There are far too many dwarves for one night!"

Ignoring him Fire brushed herself down before turning the corner. Fili and Kili were sitting by a beer barrel, trying to open it without breaking it. Meanwhile two other dwarves were leaning against the wall. One was slightly taller than her with a bald, tattooed head and thick furs. The other was older with a long white beard and dark robes. Both blinked at her curiously.

"Who, exactly, are you?" The bald on asked. Fira folded her arms – noticing both Fili and Kili had given up on the beer and were now watching with interest.

"Fira, at your service," she added with a bow. The two dwarfs nodded at her and the older one smiled.

"Balin, at yours," he pointed to the other, "This is Dwalin."

Dwalin narrowed his eyes, "Ye haven't answered my question lass. What are ye doing here?"

"She's part of the company Dwalin," Fili placed a hand on his arm, "Gandalf asked her to come."

At the mention of Gandalf Fira stopped. She had heard of him alright. Everyone knew Gandalf the Grey. If he was going to be on this quest then she would have to be extra careful. Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care if he asked her. I'll not be happy until Thorin himself allows her on this quest."

Without letting Fira answer he roughly pushed past her. Balin gave an apologetic shrug whilst Fili and Kili sighed. Fira simply folded her arms.

"Cheerful isn't he?"

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Bag End to be thrown into chaos. Eight more dwarves had arrived bringing the total the twelve; and still no Thorin. Whilst the dwarves feasted on Bilbo's food Fira found herself hanging behind in the kitchen. She pulled at her gloves absentmindedly whilst her gaze often strayed to the window. Several of the others had seen her but no introductions had yet been made. Although she wasn't going to admit it to anyone, Fira had been shaken by Dwalin's reaction to her. She hadn't thought for one second that the others would hate her without even knowing her. Supposing Thorin didn't let her join? What was she meant to do then?

"Fira my dear?"

Fira glanced up to see a tall man with a thick grey beard sit down beside her. He was far too big for the chair but it didn't seem to bother him. Instead he just sat back and sucked on his pipe. She gave a small nod and the man smiled.

"My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

"I've heard about you," it seemed to be the best thing to say. Gandalf smiled.

"And I've heard all about you."

Fira raised an eyebrow and Gandalf pointed to where the dwarves were still feasting.

"Kili hasn't stopped talking about you all night."

Fira lowered her gaze. But then she paused and looked over at the wizard who was frowning at her.

"What does a Dragonborn want with a group of dwarves?"

Fira's blood chilled. She hadn't told anyone! Gandalf smiled at her.

"I can sense your dragon blood my dear. Although it's not that strong."

Fira nodded with relief, "My mother was a Dragonborn and my father was a dwarf."

"Ah, that explains a few things."

Fira pulled at her sleeves, "I was exiled from my people and I heard about this quest. I thought I could be useful to them," she paused, "Only…only I told Fili that you invited me."

Gandalf chuckled before staring her in the eye harshly. For a few seconds Fira was sure he would throw her out. However he simply nodded.

"And that is what we shall tell Thorin when he arrives."

Fira let out a small sigh as Gandalf got to his feet. His head brushed against the light hanging from the ceiling and she couldn't help her smirk. Gandalf sighed before exiting the kitchen – making sure to duck on the way out.

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit gave a small jump and Fira smiled warmly at him. Despite having gotten dressed he looked more rumpled than when she first met him. He shook his head.

"My larder is completely empty! I've only just restocked it! I'll have to buy it all again tomorrow and I know old Master Proud-foot is going to start spreading rumours I'm getting fat!"

At this Fira risked a glance at his stomach. He wasn't exactly fat – not yet anyway. Bilbo shook his head again as the dwarves laughter could be heard.

"I don't even understand why they're here! No one of them have actually bothered to explain anything. They all seem to think I arranged this whole charade."

"You didn't?" Fira twitched her nose and Bilbo shook his head. She reached out and rubbed his shoulder.

"We'll be gone by tomorrow by the looks of things," she had no idea if this was the case. But the answer seemed to satisfy Bilbo.

"Am I interrupting?"

At Kili's voice Bilbo forced his face into a smile. Fira shook her head and as the hobbit hurried off to another corner of the house she pulled a chair out for Kili. However he was too busy staring after Bilbo.

"You looked…cosy with him."

Fira flinched at his tone. Wrinkling her nose she got to her feet.

"I was being polite. Given we've invaded his house, eaten all his food and trodden our mud caked boots across his carpets without so much as by your leave I figured it was time one of us at least acknowledged his existence."

He blinked at her and Fira gave him a bashful smile.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired."

Kili nodded, "It's fine. And you are right I guess."

Silence fell on the room and Fira knew Kili was staring at her gloved hands again. She tried to tuck them into her pockets when he reached out and took one.

"Why do you cover your scars?" He whispered. Fira shrugged; trying to ignore the sparks that shot up her arm. Kili gently turned her palm over and began easing her glove off. Fira wriggled her fingers, telling herself to free her hand. But she couldn't move as the glove came off – leaving her scarred hand in Kili's soft one. He gave her a sad smile.

"What happened?"

Fira shook her head; she had at least prepared this answer.

"Childhood accident; I was learning to walk and I tripped. I put my hands out and they landed in the fire."

Kili winced at this, "Why hide them?"

Fira watched as he took her other hand and removed the glove.

"I didn't want people staring and asking questions. It's not something I like talking about."

He gave her an understanding nod; "We wouldn't have done that. At least not much. People all have things they don't like talking about and we understand that. I know you might not think it judging by tonight but we do have a great respect for other people's feelings."

Fira nodded and gently pulled her hand back. Kili blinked before he realised he still had her gloves. As he handed them over Fira paused before taking them and slipping them into her pockets. Kili beamed at her.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Fira shook her head; in truth she hadn't eaten all day. Kili's eyes widened but he simply took her hand and dragged her towards the growing noise. Fira shook her head.

"Won't they wonder why I'm here?"

"They'll assume you're here because you've been asked to join us," Kili shrugged, "They won't really notice you anyway. They've had too much to drink already."

Nodding Fira allowed Kili to take her to the table. As he had said no one other than Fili and Gandalf paid her any attention. The others were laughing and talking amongst themselves. Sitting between Kili and the wizard Fira allowed food to be piled onto her plate by Kili. She tried to tell him she had enough but he wouldn't hear of it. Only when she thought the plate would break from all the food did she get him to stop. Kili nodded at her.

"Enjoy."

* * *

The chaos carried on even after everyone had finished eating. Fira watched as Bilbo hurried after Gandalf, complaining that the dwarves had done this to his carpet and this to his bathroom. She didn't really want to imagine what exactly they had done. She herself had relieved herself outside where, thankfully, no one had disturbed her.

"Excuse me?"

Fira looked up to see a small dwarf holding out a plate to Bilbo. During the meal Kili had done his best to point out who was who. Fira racked her brains before she got it. Ori.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what do I do with my plate?"

"Here you go Ori," Fili took it carelessly, "Give it to me."

Fira's mouth dropped as he threw it towards Kili who caught it and chucked it behind him. Not only that but he had his pipe in the other hand. Bilbo began yelling as the pair carried on tossing the plates and bowls to another dwarf – Bofur? No Bifur – who was washing up. Meanwhile Bofur, Gloin and two others who Fira couldn't name were banging forks on the table.

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks."_ Kili sang. He had a deep voice and his eyes shone brightly.

" _Smash the bottles and burn the corks,"_ Fili joined in.

" _Chips the glass and crack the plates!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom matt!_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

 _Smash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl!_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole!_

 _And when you've finished, if they are whole!_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!"_

Several of the dwarves had gotten their flutes out and Fira looked over to see Gandalf cheering down at them. She herself wished she could share in their happiness.

" _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

As Bilbo gaped at his newly washed up crockery Fira watched the dwarves laughing at him. Her eyes fell on Kili's face for the briefest of seconds before there was a loud knocking on the door. The laughter slowly died and at the grave look on Gandalfs face Fira gave a small gulp.

"He is here."

Like the others Fira knew who Gandalf was talking about. Bilbo hurried towards the door and Fira could feel Kili's eyes resting on her. Forcing herself to keep calm she followed the others towards the door.

 _ **So she's finally met the company! And surprise surprise Dwalin's being a bit pissy about it. But Kili just keeps getting cuter and cuter by the second doesn't he? Really wish I had my own dwarf prince right now. As ever let me know what you think xxx**_


	5. Our Journey's Beginning

_**ColourGuardianoftheGalaxy – Yeah Dwalin will need a lot of convincing I think. And yeah I agree with you about Aidan on that one.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Gandalf has his own reasons for this which will soon be revealed to you all.**_

 _ **Rachetg – It'll be…an interesting reaction.**_

 _ **Littlemissthunderbird – I did have another name planned but changed it at the last second so I'm glad you like it.**_

 _ **Guest – I've got another Fili/OC fic in the works but I only do two fanfics at a time because it's easier for me.**_

To the Lonely Mountain Borne

The knocking sound carried on and Fira sneaked a hurried glance around the room. Bilbo was staring at the door in confusion whilst the others were all looking oddly nervous. Even Dwalin seemed more subdued and as for Fili and Kili…Fira was sure the two dwarves she had travelled with had been replaced by their shyer twins. Brushing herself down she simply watched as Gandalf opened the door. A dwarf with long black hair and piercing blue eyes stood there. He gave Gandalf a small nod.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way – twice."

 _Well if you choose to travel this late at night_ Fira folded her arms as the dwarf stepped into Bag End. He shrugged his fur cloak off and handed it to Dwalin who gave him a small bow. Fira narrowed her eyes at this action. The dwarf nodded at the other dwarves.

"I wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Fira inched aside as Bilbo pushed through, "There's no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!"

Several of the other dwarves raised their eyebrows at this and Fira noticed the new arrival was no exception. Gandalf gently shut the door.

"There is a mark, I put it there. Bilbo allow me to introduce you to the leader of this company. Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo gave Thorin a small nod of the head whilst Fira gripped her hands nervously. So this was Thorin? The dwarf she was sent to kill. Lowering her gaze she was aware of several company members eyeing her carefully. No doubt they were all waiting to throw her before Thorin.

"So, this is the hobbit?"

At the mocking tone of his voice Fira clenched her fists. Bilbo didn't look anything like a warrior or a fighter. But given that Thorin had been here less than two minutes he had no right to judge his host.

"Tell me Master Baggins; are you any good at fighting?"

"What?"

Thorin clearly hadn't heard him, "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well," Bilbo stammered, "I have some skill at conkers. Though I fail to see what that, has to do with anything."

Thorin shook his head, "I thought as much," turning towards the others, "He looks like more of a grocer than a burglar."

Fira scowled as the others sniggered to themselves. Bilbo's face fell and Gandalf gave him a small shrug. Fira wanted more than anything to go up to Thorin and give him a piece of her mind. But as the others moved aside she realised he was staring straight at her.

"What is this?"

"This?" Fira choked, "I take it being rude is a mandatory requirement for the leader of a group of dwarves?"

Thorin paled at her words. However Fira could see a hint of regret in his eyes. He gave her a stiff bow.

"My apologise my lady. I was surprised to see you here. I wasn't aware we were to have you as part of our company."

Fira opened her mouth when something grabbed her from behind. An arm was pulled behind her and a fist grabbed her hair. Fira kicked out at the dwarf – wishing she hadn't left all of her weapons with her pack. As she was pushed forward she caught Fili and Kili out of the corner of her eye – both were staring at her attacker with dark eyes.

"Get off me!"

The dwarf shook her, "I say she's a spy."

Fira recognised the voice as Dwalin's. He shook her again before pushing her to her knees and letting go of her arm. However he still kept a tight grip on her hair. Looking around Fira noticed that despite their dark looks, none of the others were stepping up to her aid. Dwalin grabbed her face and turned it towards Thorins.

"She was no doubt sent to spy on us and sabotage this quest! I say we kill her now!"

Several of the dwarves looked at her with unease and Fira watched in interest as Kili began moving forward. However, a shadow fell over her and as the hand on her hair was pulled away Fira saw Gandalf glaring at Dwalin.

"I have invited Fira on this quest. I believe she has skills that will serve us very well and as such you are to treat her with the same respect that you would with the others."

Dwalin gave a curt nod whilst Fira looked over at Thorin. He gave her a small nod before turning to Bilbo.

"Have you any food left?"

Bilbo gave a small nod and showed Thorin towards the main living room. Fira remained where she was as the others filed past. Many gave her sympathetic smiles whilst a couple shot her harsh stares.

"Are you alright?"

Fira flinched as Kili knelt down beside her. Despite the comforting presence of his hands on her shoulders she freed herself and got to her feet.

"I'm fine. Thanks for all your help by the way."

His face fell, "Listen…"

Fira ignored him and instead followed the others. They were back to crowding around the table but now Thorin was here Fira noticed everyone had quietened down. She watched as Kili sat down by his brother whilst she stood next to Bofur who was sitting on the end. Thorin sat at the head with a bowl of soup in front of him. Fira rubbed her scalp – sending Dwalin a cold stare. To his credit he lowered his gaze. However, Fira's interest was swiftly drawn back to Thorin as he pulled out a map and spread it onto the table. Leaning over she peered in the low light – thankful she still had her heightened sense.

"The Lonely Mountain?"

Looking up Fira realised she had spoken aloud. Gandalf nodded whilst Thorin looked up at the others. The map was small and aside from the drawing of a huge mountain and a dragon there didn't seem to be anything of any help.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time!" Gloin nodded. Fira watched as Oin placed a hand on the table.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain – as it was foretold! When the birds of Old return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

Fira shuddered. She knew who they were talking about. If anyone noticed her actions they didn't mention it.

"What beast?"

Fira hadn't realised Bilbo was there. He kept close to Gandalf and Fira watched as Bofur tapped his pipe of the table.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible; cheifest and greatest calamity of our age."

Fira stopped herself from laughing. These dwarves had clearly never come across a Dragonborn. Smaug was little more than a baby compared to people like Tharos. People like her.

"Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks," Bofur paused, "Extremely fond of treasure."

"Yes I know what a dragon is thank you," Bilbo said quickly.

"I'm not afraid!" Everyone watched on as Ori jumped to his feet, "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksey!"

"Sit down!" The dwarf Fira knew to be Dori pulled him back into his seat. Meanwhile the others were all nodding at each other. However, Balin simply sighed.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best – or brightest."

Fira wasn't sure which insult the dwarves seemed more upset about. However she knew that taking on Smaug with only a dozen people was nigh on impossible.

"We may be few in number," Fili said softly, "But we're fighters. All of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget," Kili said excitedly, "That we have a wizard in our company!"

Gandalf gulped as eye flew on him. Kili nodded.

"Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Gandalf shook his head, "Well, not quite hundreds exactly."

"How many?" Dori asked. Gandalf frowned and the dwarf nodded, "How many have you killed?"

"Well..?"

"Go on give us a number!"

Gandalf sat back as the dwarves got to their feet. Fira shook her head before stepping up on the table.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!"

That worked. Everyone gaped at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter how many he's killed. It's more than you have that's for certain."

They all glared at her but Fira knew she was right. Stepping down she nodded at Gandalf whilst Thorin sighed.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too?"

The others gave small nods and Thorin flashed Fira a glance.

"Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, wondering, assessing, weighing up the risk. Perhaps the wealth of our people lies unprotected? Do we sit back whilst others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we take the chance to seize back Erebor?"

Fira couldn't help but smile at Thorin. Whatever this mountain had been to him it was clearly important. As he sat down however Balin spoke up,

"You forget that the front gate is sealed. There's no way into the mountain,"

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true." Gandalf smiled and Fira watched as he took a small key from his pocket. As Thorin took it she wondered if the dwarf was going to faint.

"How come you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain," Gandalf smiled, "For safekeeping. And now, I'm giving it to you,"

Fira noticed that no one's eyes left Thorins figure. Even Fira found herself staring. Fili grinned,

"If there's a key, then there must be a door,"

Gandalf nodded, "These runes speak of a hidden passage,"

Kili nudged his brother, "There's another way in,"

Gandalf smiled, "Well if we can find it but of course dwarf doors are invisible," he stabbed the map with his finger, "the answer lies somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to read it. But, there are others in Middle Earth who do,"

He turned to the others

"The task I have in mind will require stealth…and no small amount of courage. But, I believe that if we are careful and clever, it can be done,"

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori piped up. Bilbo nodded,

"An expert I'd imagine,"

"And are you?" Gloin asked. Fira shook her head. Bilbo clearly had no idea why these dwarves wanted him.

"Am I…"

"He says he's an expert!" Oin shouted. Bilbo shook his head,

"No! I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life,"

Balin sighed despondently,

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr Baggins. He's hardly burglar material,"

Bilbo nodded and Dwarlin shook his head,

"Aye the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves,"

Bilbo nodded in encouragement and the rest of the table were now muttering amongst themselves and the muttering slowly turned into shouting.

"ENOUGH!" Fira turned to Gandalf who seemed to have grown about two feet and she could see dark shadows creeping up the walls around him. The dwarves were stunned into silence as the wizard continued,

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!" The shadows slowly vanished as the lights flickered. Gandalf looked round the room,

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. They can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him,"

He turned to Thorin, "You asked me to find you a burglar and I have chosen Mr Baggins,"

Thorin seemed unconvinced but looked at Gandalf, who continued, "There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he has a great deal more to offer than any of us know…including himself,"

Thorin nodded, "All right. Give him the contract,"

Bilbo's protests went ignored as he was passed a large piece of parchment by Balin,

"It's just the usual," Balin said cheerfully, "Pocket expenses, time required, remuneration….funeral arrangements, so forth,"

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo repeated shakily. Thorin leaned towards Gandalf and from her position Fira caught his words,

"I will not be responsible for his safety," Thorin whispered. Gandalf nodded,

"Understood,"

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate,"

Gandalf nodded before looking back at Bilbo had was reading through the contract. Fira watched as Bilbo began reading out loud.

"Present company will not be liable for injuries inflicted or sustained as a consequence, thereof, including but not limited to…lacerations," his face paled, "eviscerations," he looked up at the dwarves,

"Incineration?"

Bofur nodded, "Aye he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye,"

Bilbo swayed slightly. Balin looked at him,

"You alright laddie?"

Bilbo nodded slightly. Bofur smiled at him,

"Think furnace…with wings,"

"Bofur shut up," Fira whispered. He frowned before turning back to Bilbo.

Bilbo shook his head, "I…I need…air," he gripped at his knees.

"Flash of light, searing pain and then poof! You're nothing but a pile of ash," Bofur smiled.

For a second Fira thought Bilbo was going to be okay. He stood up straight and faced the company. Then he shook his head,

"Nope," as he fell backwards in a faint. Gandalf sighed,

"Oh very helpful," he muttered as he moved towards Bilbo. Meanwhile Fira knew Thorin was watching her closely.

"You say you can help us? How?"

Licking her lips Fira looked over at Gandalf and the wizard nodded at Thorin.

"Fira has a certain...gift…with dragons."

"Gift?"

Fira nodded, wishing everyone wasn't staring at her.

"I can…tame them," it wasn't exactly a lie either, "Not control them exactly but…anyway Gandalf thought I would be useful."

Thorin nodded and Fira could see he was impressed.

"I won't deny that is the sort of help we need. However, it would have been nice to have been consulted on the subject."

Gandalf sighed, "There wasn't any time Thorin."

Thorin nodded before looking at Balin who smiled.

"I'll get her a contract drawn up."

Fira watched as he ran off whilst Gandalf lifted Bilbo into his arms and carried him from the room. She had an uneasy feeling about the wizards willingness to go along with her lies. As Thorin and the others moved into the main living room Fira found herself going with them. As expected they took over the whole room, Thorin stood by the fire whilst Fili and Kili were laying on the sofa. Unsure of where she should go Fira stayed by the door. She might be a member of the company but she wasn't really a part of it yet.

"Fira," Kili grinned at her, "Come and sit here!"

She didn't get a choice. Fili moved to one side whilst Kili grabbed her hand and sat her down between them. Fira sighed; she shouldn't be getting too close to anyone. It would be hard enough already without befriending any of these dwarves. Kili put an arm round her.

"So then, you can tame dragons?"

Fira nodded, at least she didn't have to lie this time. Kili's face lit up and even Fili looked like a small child.

"So you've met some?"

"A fair few."

"And what happened?" Fili asked softly. Fira shrugged.

"If a village was in trouble then I'd help out. I'd try and get the dragon to move on or…well kill it. But I only killed one," she hurriedly added. Both brothers looked at her in awe. Sensing they had more questions Fira tried to change the subject.

"So, why exactly are we doing this quest?"

"Because Erebor was once our home," Fili whispered, "Well not mine and Kili's, we're too young. But everyone else here had lived there. And then when Smaug came they were driven to the Blue Mountains."

Fira nodded before eyeing Thorin, "And why is he your leader? He's not exactly the oldest here is he?"

Fili frowned and Fira wondered if she'd somehow put her foot in it. However the blonde dwarf simply nodded.

"No he's not. But he's our king."

Fira held her hands together. Hoping no one would see in the dark.

"So Thorin wants to take Erebor back?"

Kili nodded, "And we insisted on coming."

Fira nodded giving her head another rub. It still hurt. Both brothers watched her and shared a glance.

"We're sorry for what Dwalin did earlier," Fili said. Kili nodded.

"We should have stepped in sooner."

"It's fine, honestly, "Fira smiled – well aware of Kili blushing even in the low light. Already she could feel the sleep overtaking her and when Balin pushed a thick wad of parchment into her hand Fira didn't even glance at it. Instead he took his offered pen and scribbled her name. Kili blinked at her.

"You aren't even going to read it?"

Fira shook her head. She didn't need the gold or anything like that. She just had a job to do and she had to make sure she did it.

 _ **So what a surprise; Thorin doesn't like her and Dwalin's being an arse! But at least Fili and Kili are on hand to make things better. So this was kinda of a filler chapter just to get all the characters together and get the plot underway but I hoped you liked it all the same. xxx**_


	6. An Unhelpful Hand

_**Rachetg – Wanted to give Bilbo at least one friend in the company.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Nice Egan for the extra support and confidence boosting xxx**_

An Unhelpful Hand

Fira did her best to stifle a yawn; however, as she looked at the rest of the company she saw they too were looking just as tired as she was. The sun had only been up for an hour but Thorin it seemed was anxious to get going. Within minutes the dwarf's ponies were all saddled and ready to go. Fira's bag sat by her legs and she counted the ponies. Sixteen ponies plus Gandalf's horse. She could see one of the spare ponies was for Bilbo and the other three were for carrying all the supplies. All around her the others were busy saddling up – making so much noise Fira was waiting for a hobbit to come out an complain. Thorin eyed her darkly.

"As you are a member of this company I will make one thing clear. You will not be treated differently because you're a girl."

Fira raised an eyebrow as Thorin continued.

"You will take your share of the burdens and should you fall behind we won't wait for you to catch up."

Fira nodded and Thorin turned. As he was walking back to his pony however he looked back at her.

"The girl will have to share with someone."

Fira bristled at his tone. She was aware of several dwarves hurriedly clambering onto their ponies as a way of saying they wouldn't share with her. Ignoring the hurt at their actions she instead marched over to Thorin.

"I know you aren't happy I'm in this company, but I have a name. I don't think it would kill you to use it. Also you've got three spare ponies. Four if Bilbo doesn't come."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "And you think our supplies will carry themselves? You will share," he paused before nodding, "However, if Master Baggins doesn't show I see no reason why you can't take his pony Fira."

Nodding Fira stepped back. It wasn't exactly a victory but it was better than nothing. Picking up her bag she noticed only Bofur, Ori, Fili and Kili remained on the ground. Ori gave her a shy smile before mounting his pony whilst Kili was wringing his hands. Fira blinked at his sudden nervousness.

"Would you…would you like to ride with me again?"

Looking around Fira caught Thorin rolling his eyes. Gripping her pack tightly she nodded – noticing Kili's smile widen. He took her pack and swiftly tied it to the saddle. However Fira refused to let him help her mount the pony. Swinging herself up she caught several wide eyes from the older dwarves.

"Yes I can ride a pony. Shocking isn't it?"

Oin nodded whilst Gloin huffed and turned away. Fira waited until Kili was on behind her before leaning back. The last thing she needed was to fall off. Thorin waited until Fili was ready before nodding.

"Off we go; before we lose more light."

Fira shook her head before looking over at Fili who had drawn his pony side by side with Kili's.

"He does know it's only dawn doesn't he?"

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the borders of the Shire. Soon the endless fields were replaced with woodland and every so often Fira kept looking round to see if Bilbo would turn up. She hoped he would. Most of the dwarves had spent the past hour laughing and making jokes about how useless hobbits were and it would have been nice to see the smugness wiped from their faces. To their credit Fili and Kili hadn't joined in and had instead betted whether or not he would come. If he did Kili stood to win ten gold coins. Fira meanwhile was aware that several dwarves kept looking over at her – no doubt making sure she hadn't wandered off.

"What's the matter?" Kili whispered. Fira bit her lip – not wishing to sound whiny.

"They don't like me, I can tell."

Kili sighed and Fili chuckled, "They don't know you and you've been dumped on them. What can you expect? Besides, Dwalin has a high standing with many of them. If he thinks you're a spy they'll think it as well."

"Great," Fira mumbled – not that Dwalin was wrong by any means. Kili gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Give them time and they'll come round. They just need to get to know you that's all."

"Besides," Fili added, "We're talking to you. And Gandalf and Balin."

"And Bofur," added Kili, "Bombur will and Ori if his brothers let him near you. Oin might so that's about half of the company already."

Fira found herself smiling. She shouldn't be bothered by this. All she needed to do was kill them before she became too attached. But every time the thought came into her head the harder it was to believe she could do it.

Fira was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Bilbo until he was right by her.

"Wait!"

Kili pulled the pony to a halt and all around her Fira saw the others doing the same. Several were huffing at the delay but Fira noticed that others – including Kili – had smug smiles. Bilbo waved the contract in the air.

"I signed it," he nodded.

Fira watched on as Balin took it and began examining it. Meanwhile she looked up to see Thorin and Fira was surprised to see pride in the dwarf kings eyes. Meanwhile Balin was nodding.

"Everything appears to be in order," folding the contract into his bag he looked over at Thorin who nodded. Balin looked back down at Bilbo.

"Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo let out a shaky laugh and Fira snorted as he flinched at Kili's pony. Thorin shook his head before turning away.

"Give him a pony."

"Oh no that won't be necessary," Bilbo shook his head as the ponies moved passed him. Fira frowned as she realised Fili and Kili were hanging behind until they were at the very back. Bilbo meanwhile was still talking.

"I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done a great many walking holidays; even got as far as Frogmorton once."

Fili and Kili both sighed before leaning over and picking Bilbo up by his shoulders. As he was plonked down onto a pony Fira couldn't help but shake her head. That could have been her pony and now she was stuck sharing. Not that she minded sharing with Kili but it did mean there wasn't much room for either of them. All around her the dwarves were tossing small coin bags whilst Kili held his hand out to Fili.

"Come on brother, pay up."

Fili shook his head but paid all the same. As Kili pocketed the gold Fira tried not to focus on his arm around her waist. His toned arm holding her against his body; keeping her safe.

"Daydreaming are we?"

Fira shook her head at Kili's question and he nodded.

"Well something must have been on your mind? Care to share with us?"

Fira lowered her gaze – she couldn't admit to Kili that she had been thinking about him. Instead she looked down at her hands. Out of habit she had put her gloves on but the fabric was starting to itch in the warm weather. Yet if she took them off then everyone would be able to see. Shaking her head she eased her gloves off and shoved them in her pockets. Now that Bilbo was on his pony Fili and Kili had moved up towards the front with Gloin and Balin. Fira couldn't move her eyes from her hands and she was about to get her gloves back out when Kili's larger hand gripped both of hers.

"You look just as pretty without the gloves on."

Now Fira knew she was blushing. Looking over she saw Fili shooting his brother odd looks and she didn't dare look at Kili in case she blushed some more. He was good looking certainly and there was something charming about him.

No. No she couldn't afford to have feelings like that.

Licking her lips Fira tried to think of a way of carrying on the conversation. Fortunately Kili seemed just as awkward after his comment.

"So, when exactly are we stopping tonight?"

"We've only been travelling a couple of hours," Gloin huffed. Fira raised an eyebrow and the fat dwarf sighed,

"Mind ye I did say this would be too taxing for a lass like yeself."

"Did you indeed," flashing him a smile Fira knew he had seen her hands. Refusing not to hide them she clutched at the reins.

"Well let's hope we don't end up walking to Erebor. I doubt your bulk would take it."

Gloin spluttered before moving his pony away. Letting out a shaky breath Fira turned to Fili and Kili – expecting to see disapproval on their faces. But instead Kili had tears running down his face whilst Fili was bent over laughing.

"Im confused."

Fili shook his head and Kili rubbed her shoulder.

"Let's just say you'll make this quest far more entertaining than Bilbo possibly could."

* * *

Very little happened the rest of the day. When they stopped for lunch Fira noticed that only Fili and Kili seemed willing to speak to her although Bofur and Balin did smile at her every so often. But those smiles were nothing compared to the amount of glares Thorin and Dwalin were giving her. Instead of snapping back Fira kept her head down and said nothing – even when they were riding again. Kili tried to draw her into conversation but she couldn't help it. She knew it was madness but a part of her _wanted_ these dwarves to like her. She had been an outsider all her life and this was possibly her one and only chance to feel like she belonged.

"Fira?"

Snapping her head up Fira looked around. The afternoon had passed by in such a blur that it took her a few moments to realise it was almost sunset. The entire company had drawn to a halt outside the gated entrance to a town. Fira blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes before looking around at Kili.

"We're spending the night at Bree to pick up some more supplies."

Fira nodded and waited for him to slide off the pony. Once he was down she did the same and handed Kili the reins. As she struggled to untie the packs she was aware of Thorins eyes never leaving her face – it was as though he knew her secret and was waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Fira," Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come and help an old man."

Nodding Fira passed Kili his pack before shouldering hers and following Gandalf. The wizard didn't speak as they walked and only when they were out of earshot did he lean against the wall. Fira rubbed her arms nervously as Gandalf's eyes bore into her.

"So then, i believe you have questions for me Fira?"

She nodded, "Why haven't you told Thorin who I am?"

"Because I believe you can help us," Gandalf nodded. Fira gave a small gulp and the wizard sighed.

"Thorin might be proud to accept the help of a dwarf who can tame dragons; but he is too stubborn to accept a Dragonborns help. And that stubbornness will be his downfall."

At the dark look in Gandalf's eyes Fira took a few steps back. Meanwhile the wizard was mumbling to himself. After a few awkward seconds Fira raised her head.

"Is that it?"

Gandalf nodded, "For now my dear yes."

Not bothering to say goodbye Fira turned and hurried back to the others. Thorin was busy talking to a man at the gate and Fira was aware of Dwalin shooting her glares.

"What did Gandalf want?"

"Does the phrase "none of your business?" spring to mind?" Fira snapped. She then licked her lips. If she wanted these dwarves to like and trust her she couldn't snap at them all the time.

"I'm sorry. No it was nothing honestly. He was just asking if I'd ever dealt with anything like Smaug before."

"Have you?" Kili asked. Fira was confused by the worry in his voice. She shook her head.

"No, nothing like him."

Several of the dwarves muttered to themselves and Fira found herself sticking close to Fili and Kili. She could tell the company had questions but by the time Gandalf had arrived the gate was being opened. As the ponies began moving Fira took the reins of one of the supply ones and led it through. The animal snorted and tossed it's head. Fira eyed it.

"Is she always like this?"

"Only in new places lass," Bofur said, "Would ye like me to take her?"

"No," Fira smiled, "No it's okay."

Placing a hand on the animals nose she began humming under her breath. For a few second she wondered if her magic would answer her. But as the pony stopped snorting she smiled.

"That's it. Good girl. Nothing's going to hurt you. Come on, just follow me."

Stepping back she gently pulled on the reins. The pony gave one last toss of the head before following her. Fira nodded as they headed into the town.

"Good girl. That's it a few more steps."

As they re-joined the others she was aware of everyone gawping at her. The pony nudged her back with it's nose and Fira kissed it. As useless as her power was in most situations it did mean she could pass it off as a gift with animals. Thorin's eyes widened whilst the others were giving her looks of approval. Bofur shook his head.

"I've never seen her that calm! Especially with a stranger."

Fira shrugged, "It's a gift."

* * *

It didn't take them long before they reached their destination. The ponies had been stabled and now the company found themselves standing outside a huge inn. Fira glanced at the sign of a pony on its hind legs. As Gandalf opened the door a blast of warm air rushed out and before she knew it the dwarves were scrambling to get inside. Someone grabbed Fira's hand and pulled her in before she got forgotten about. Giving Kili a smile Fira freed her hand as Thorin and Gandalf made their way to the bar.

"We require seven double rooms and one single." Fira heard Thorin. At least he respected her right to her own room. As the landlord busied himself finding rooms Fira began rooting around in her pockets for money. She'd brought some gold of course although she'd hoped it was enough to last beyond this little stay. Counting out the coins she sighed – only ten more or so left. Biting her lip she handed them to Fili who passed a huge pile of money over to Gandalf.

"Would you like a drink?" Kili suddenly appeared by her shoulder. Fira shook her head – she couldn't afford it for a start. Plus she wasn't a big drinker. He nodded but Fira knew he wasn't convinced.

"Just a small one?" He then lowered his voice, "I'll pay for it."

Fira felt her cheeks burn, "definitely not."

Stepping back Fira followed Bofur and Bifur towards a huge corner of the inn. They were attracting glances from most of the other guests. But one growl from Dwalin was enough to stop such stares. Fira sat down beside Fili who smiled warmly at her. Easing her coat off Fira hid her hands under the table as Kili sat down on her other side.

"Here you go." Handing her a small mug he then held a hand up.

"I know you said no but you haven't drunk anything since lunch. I want to make sure you're alright."

Taking the mug Fira flashed him a smile – noting how he and Fili had two mugs each. Shaking her head she sipped at hers. It was just water. As expected most of the dwarves ignored her but Bofur and Ori both drew her into snippets of conversation. Even when she was talking to them though; Fira was aware of Kili staring at her.

* * *

As expected no one saw her leave. Most of them were too drunk to pay any attention and Gandalf, Bilbo, Dori and Ori had gone to bed. Fira had half expected to be given a guard seeing how Thorin didn't trust her. But he too was downing drinks like this was his last night on earth. Shaking her head she pushed the inn door open and hurried out. She'd really needed a wee all day but hadn't fancied going while the company were all aware. Biting her lip Fira hurried down the back streets until she reached the end of an alley. This would do at the very least.

"It's a little late for such a young thing to be out."

Fira froze at the voice. Had it been anyone else her sword would be out already. But instead she forced herself to turn around and look up at the man. In the dark she couldn't see his face but she didn't need to. She should have known Tharos would send someone after her to make sure she carried out her job. Sol stared down at her.

"Is this part of your grand plan then?"

Fira flinched at his tone and she shook her head. She had to tell him the truth. She wasn't a killer. She should never have agreed to this.

"I can't do this Sol. I don't care I'm not a killer."

"Does Tharos' son not count then?"

"That was different and you know it. But this? This is killing people in cold blood! I won't do it."

Sol nodded and - before she'd had time to blink - he moved forward. Fira soon found herself with her back pressed against the wall. Sol grabbed her arm in one hand and her neck in the other.

"Tharos thought you might have doubts. So he sent me along to make sure you didn't run away."

"And if I did?"

"Then I was to find you and disable you long enough to bring you back for your execution."

Nodding Fira waited as he ran a finger down the side of her neck.

"You have such a lovely head Fira. It would be a shame to lose it."

"I'm not stupid enough to think that Tharos will let me live if I do this. He'll kill me either way."

Sol shook his head, "He gave you his word. Unlike you he never breaks his."

Fira would have answered when Sol's fist slammed into her face. Stumbling against the wall she only regained her footing at the last minute and managed to avoid falling in horse shit. Sol punched her again before grabbing her by the front of her shirt.

"You have been given a chance you don't deserve. You will gain their trust and you will become a member of their company. And when the time is right you will kill every last one of them!"

Letting her go he ran back down the alleyway. Fira's whole body was shaking and tears were dripping down her face. Rubbing her swollen face with one hand she pressed her other to her temples.

"What do I do?" Her words were slurred by her tears, "What do I do?"

 _ **Yet another spanner in the works for you all! Poor Fira having doubts and yet knowing she has no choice. As for Sol; he's not exactly going to going away any time soon. And at least we now know why Gandalf is keeping her secret. Really hate Thorin in these chapters because he's so mean yet I know he can be really nice. Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	7. A Prince in Disguise

_**Big thanks to Slyjard Ember-fire for following.**_

 _ **Rachetg – He knows she is a Dragonborn (for now!)**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – No it doesn't. Sol is going to get even more involved as we go on.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Gandalf always knows more than he lets on. And Fira and Kili are so cute together! You get to find out a bit about her family later one. As for Thorin I wanted to make him a bit nicer for you all.**_

A Prince in Disguise

Fira grunted as she swung herself into her room via the window. She had been forced to stay in that alley a good half an hour after Sol had left until she'd stopped shaking. Brushing the tears from her eyes she'd quickly relieved herself before hurrying back to the _Prancing Pony._ What she needed was a good night's sleep; and with any luck things would seem better the next day.

Sitting now on her small bed Fira ran her fingers through her tangled hair before easing her jacket and shirt off. Things weren't going to look better in the morning. In fact they would look worse. She'd be faced with another day of travelling with people she had to kill. People who didn't trust her and a wizard who could expose her at any moment. Fira ran a hand over her bare stomach – wincing as she passed over each and every scar. More covered her arms, back and legs and she couldn't stop gazing at her ruined hands and arms. The searing pain of trying to shift again flashed through her mind. The burning feeling that crept up her forearms leaving them just as scarred as her hands. Biting her lip she kicked her boots off and pushed the blankets off the bed. It was far too warm for such things and she'd never really liked them anyway. They always made her feel hemmed in.

Seconds before she sat down a sudden noise in the corridor caused Fira to jump to her feet and grab her knife. With one in each boot and another hanging from the back of her corset she was hardly being caught unawares. Licking her lips she inched towards her door. Whatever had made that noise was right outside it. Raising an eyebrow Fira paused as the noise came again. She couldn't be sure but it sounded like someone was rolling around by her door. Taking a deep breath Fira tightened her grip on her knife whilst reaching for the door handle with her other hand.

"I, 2, 3!"

She pulled the door open and a startled cry came from the corridor. Fira's knife was poised and ready to strike when the figure rubbed his head and forced himself to his feet. In the dark it took Fira a few seconds to twig who it was.

"Kili?"

The dwarf gave her a bashful smile. Sheathing her knife Fira was suddenly aware she had very little on. Without giving Kili a second glance she turned and grabbed her shirt – hurriedly pulling it on so he didn't see her arms. Turning back she watched as he licked his lips.

"What are you doing," she peered into the corridor to make sure this wasn't some practical joke. The sound of the others could still be heard downstairs, "outside my room?"

Kili shuffled his boots nervously, "Well downstairs is now filled with about twenty or so drunk men – all of whom were staring at you earlier. I wouldn't put it past any of them to come up here and force their way into your bed."

Fira gave a slow nod, "And you thought you'd keep me safe from such men?"

He nodded slowly and Fira realised he was being serious. Her face softening she reached out and rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

"Thanks, I wasn't expecting any of you to care whether or not I got assaulted on this quest."

She'd said it offhandedly but Kili's whole face stiffened.

"Of course we would care! You're…" he trailed off, "You're a woman!"

Fira opened her mouth when he shook his head, "I didn't mean like that. I just meant, well even if some of them don't like you, they would do anything to stop something like that happening to you."

Nodding Fira was about to say something when she saw Kili's eyes had darkened. As his fingers brushed against her bruised cheek Fira trembled. How would she explain this to him?

"What happened?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I tripped going up the stairs that's all. I can be incredibly clumsy at times."

He nodded but Fira knew he wasn't fully convinced. Eager for him not to press the matter she looked down at the floor. By the looks of things Kili was going to be staying here all night and Fira didn't want to be blamed for his bad back the next day.

"I'm grateful for the gesture but you can't sleep out here all night. At least come in here where it's warm."

At the mention of comfort she noticed Kili's face perk up. However as he leaned in he saw the single bed.

"I couldn't."

Fira frowned and he sighed.

"There's only one bed."

"So? It's better than the floor surely?"

"But I can't share a bed with you! I mean, I'd like to," his face went scarlet, "Not in _that_ way of course! What I mean to say is that…"

Fira raised an eyebrow, "So when we camp each night you guys are going to sleep about five miles away from me so no one gets the wrong idea?"

Kili shook his head, "That's different. We're in a group and I wouldn't be sleeping with you then would I? Well I wouldn't be sleeping _with_ you tonight but, well I mean…" he blushed again and before he got his words into even more of a muddle Fira placed a finger to his lips.

"Very well. But at least take a pillow if you're really going to spend the night here."

As Kili nodded Fira turned and grabbed the pillow from the bed. She could use her clothes after all. As she handed it over she didn't dare look at the dwarf in case she blushed. Why on earth he cared so much about her safety was beyond her. Maybe because they were riding together he felt an obligation to make sure she was alright? As Kili sat back down Fira gently pushed the door to.

"Kili?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He smiled before sitting in the corner. Shutting the door Fira blinked and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. This was getting ridiculous. She'd known this dwarf for a couple of days and she was acting like a silly girl over him! Shaking her head Fira piled her clothes up and rested her head on them before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

The next day certainly had nice weather even if Fira's insides were doing somersaults. Twice she'd turned down Fili and Kili's offers of breakfast only for Nori to comment that she was trying to lose weight in order to impress a certain dwarf. Ignoring Kili's dark glances Fira simply shrugged before moving away to talk to Bilbo. Apart from Gandalf and Balin the hobbit had barely spoken to anyone yesterday and she had a feeling the dwarves were trying to make him an outsider to.

"Morning."

He blinked at her before looking round, "Fili and Kili aren't here."

"I know. I came to see you."

He gave a slow nod and shuffled across his bench so Fira could join him. After remembering what Kili said from last night Fira looked up - Indeed several pairs of eyes landed on her and she crossed her arms over her chest. Bilbo downed the last of his drink and Fira smiled.

"How are you?"

He nodded, "I'm fine. I've been to Bree a few times before this so it still doesn't seem real yet. I imagine that will change by tonight though."

Fira nodded, "I'd prepare yourself for sleeping rough Bilbo. It's all you'll be doing from now on."

A wistful smile fell on Bilbo's face, "When I was a child I used to go camping with my friends. We only went as far as the fields of course. We'd play hide and seek and swim in the rivers. Then at night we'd see the stars come out in all their glory."

"Sounds…nice." A far cry from Fira's childhood of forever living in the barren wastelands of the North. Bilbo nodded before looking over at the dwarves.

"I wish they weren't so…"

"Dismissive?"

"Yes. I mean they claimed to want me on this quest but now I'm here it's like they wish I was back home."

Fira gave a nervous shuffle, "Maybe they're trying to provoke you into proving yourself."

Bilbo sighed, "They'll be waiting a while then."

Fira would have replied but her attention was drawn to Dwalins voice. Looking up Fira saw that Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Gloin and Bifur were on their feet and glaring at three men. Dwalin spat something in a strange langue before shrugging his fur coat off. The three men advanced on the dwarves and Fira gently pulled Bilbo back as the warrior dwarf punched the closest man in the stomach. Within seconds weapons had been drawn and punches and kicks were being thrown. Fira risked a glance at Bilbo to see that he too was staring at the scene in horror. The rest of the company watched on – unsure of whether to help or stay put. Meanwhile Fira sat back and watched. She had assumed that these dwarves relied on their weapons more than their fists. But it seemed they were just as skilled in hand to hand combat. Fili and Kili shocked her the most. Working as a single person they alone took on the shortest of the three men. Fili had him pinned down whilst Kili repeatedly punched him.

"What are they doing?" Bilbo whispered. Fira sighed.

"Who knows? Maybe one of the men called them short?"

Bilbo snorted, "This isn't funny!"

Fira nodded. This had to stop before it got too out of hand. But just as she was about to get to her feet a huge blast of air knocked the group to the floor.

" _ENOUGH!"_

Even Fira trembled at the rage in Gandalfs eyes and she saw the dwarves looked terrified as the wizard advanced. Nervously the three men got to their feet and hurried from the door. Gandalf cast a glance at Fira before looking back at the dwarves who were now standing up and brushing themselves down. Fira hurried over to them.

"What in the name of Valar were you doing?"

Only Dwalin met her gaze, "Fine way of saying thanks!"

"What?" Fira shook her head, "Don't try and say I started this! I had nothing to do with it!"

Dwalin sighed and Fira looked over to see both Fili and Kili giving each other awkward looks. At the anger in Kili's eyes Fira held her hands behind her back nervously. Eventually Fili faced her.

"They were calling you a slut, and…and a dwarvish whore."

"Oh," Fira stared at the others before looking over at Dwalin.

"I didn't realise…I mean I wouldn't have had you down for defending my honour."

He raised an eyebrow, "Look lass, we might not like ye and we might not like the fact ye in this company. But whether we do or not the fact remains that ye are. And that means that if anyone tries to insult ye or hurt ye then they have us to deal with."

Fira had no idea of what to say. These dwarves were willing to throw punches at some men for simply calling her names and yet she was to be their murderer? Shaking her head she and the rest jumped at Thorin's voice.

"It's time we got moving."

* * *

As they travelled Fira's mind was a whirl of thoughts. Once again she was travelling with Kili and despite his constant chatter earlier he knew when she didn't wish to talk. So instead he simply gave her a gentle squeeze and spoke softly to Fili who was behind them.

"Thank you."

Fira looked back to see Fili and Kili staring at her. She smiled.

"I realised I never said thank you for what happened this morning. I've never had anyone fighting over me before."

"We'd do it again," Fili smiled. Meanwhile Kili winked at her and Fira cursed her blushing cheeks. Fili raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Good job it was Gandalf and not uncle who caught us."

Kili nodded whilst Fira choked on her words.

"Uncle?"

Kili nodded, "Thorins our uncle. Didn't you know?"

"No," she shook her head, "I mean he's a king!"

"And we're his nephews and therefore his heirs," Fili replied calmly. Turning back round Fira felt her chest tightening. Kili was a prince! Which meant he probably had a sweetheart of some sort back in his home. And even if he didn't the fact remained that he was far too good for her.

Why did it even matter if he had a girl? Why did it matter if he was too good for her? She didn't have those sorts of feelings for him. She'd only known him a couple of days.

"Fira?"

She jumped at Kili's voice. Forcing herself to remain calm she nodded.

"Yes?"

"How's your leg doing?"

Fira had completely forgotten about the orc attack. Her leg had ached this morning but she knew in a couple more days she would absolutely fine. Nodding she kept her head down; making a mental note to ride with someone else after lunch. At least now the others weren't shooting her glares all the time. Well Thorin still was but she had expected that. But even Dwalin flashed her a brief, gruff smile. Fira hesitantly returned it – trying to work out the feeling that these dwarves were given her. Even if they didn't like her it was clear they would protect her if needed.

It made her feel safe.

It made her feel _wanted!_

 _ **So a bit of a filler here but I wanted some cute Fira/Kili time. I can just imagine how much Kili was blushing during this chapter! But he's just so adorable! Plus it's nice to see the others being nicer towards her and defending her honour like that (wish i had guys doing that for me) And now Fira knows they're both princes AND is having more and more doubts about what she should do. Let me know what you all think xxxx**_


	8. Problems of the Heart

_**Big thanks to Arianna21 and Lovely-Daisy for following.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Yet another reason why I want to have a Kili in my life!**_

 _ **Rachetg – All I'll say is I always do happy endings.**_

 _ **AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday but I was having some computer troubles so thanks for being patient.**_

Problems of the Heart

Sliding down from Bofur's pony Fira rubbed her arms. Even though her thick coat was enough to keep most of the icy winds off she still felt the odd stab of cold air rush past her. The hatted dwarf handed her, her things and she hurried over to where the others were making camp. Looking round Fira wasn't sure she would have picked such a place to camp. It had been over two weeks since leaving Bree and it all that time she hadn't spoken to Fili or Kili once. She'd tried to ignore the look of shock and hurt covering his face when she asked Bofur if she could share with him. Kili had tried to draw her into conversation as best he could but had given up two days ago. Fira meanwhile had tried to stop the guilt from running through her. It was for the best after all. Whether or not Kili was a prince she couldn't afford to grow close to him. To any of them. She needed to get this job done quickly so she could return to her old life. At least Sol hadn't shown up since their initial meeting – she was thankful for that at least.

As Gloin got a huge fire going Fira was painfully aware of Kili's eyes resting on her. Both dwarves – or princes she should say – had chucked their things up against the huge cliff face. The company had camped on the only ledge big enough for them and as she craned her neck backwards Fira could make out the ruins of Weathertop.

"Fili, Kili go and find us some food," Thorin ordered. Both nodded and got to their feet. As they did so Fira was aware that neither seemed pleased about missing a chance to relax. Dropping her own bags down she turned to see Thorin standing by her shoulder.

"You, make yourself useful and stay where I can see you."

Fira raised an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut. Even though she had been sorely tempted to snap back at Thorin she had found herself keeping quiet. She would do herself no favours by pissing him off all the time. So instead she resigned herself to a shrug and knelt down beside Gloin and Bombur who were unpacking the cooking gear. But even though her eyes were on the rest of the company she wasn't able to stop her thoughts from wandering back to the raven haired dwarf prince.

* * *

As they travelled through the surrounding forest Kili kept his head down, only grunting in response to Fili's questions. They still had a few hours to go before it went completely dark and he wanted to be back at camp long before then. With any luck they would be able to find a deer or a couple of wild boars quickly.

"Mind out for the orcs brother."

"Hmm?" Raising his head Kili scowled as Fili simply raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"I didn't think you were listening. I asked if you were alright. You haven't spoken all day and you keep glancing over with a mournful look on your face."

Running a hand through his hair Kili frowned, "It's just my face."

"Well please change it before the others catch on," Fili smirked. Kili shook his head – aware of his brothers face falling.

"Seriously Kili, what's the matter?"

"No, no it's nothing." Kili didn't dare mention why he was unhappy. If Fili knew Fira had caused this Kili knew his brothers reaction would either be that of teasing or attacking Fira for upsetting him. He gave another sigh – unable to work out what he had done. Over a week in and he was already sure she was the most beautiful girl he would ever see. But now she didn't even look at him.

"Kili?" Fili snapped his fingers; bringing Kili from his trance, "What's wrong? I'm not moving another step until you tell me."

Rolling his eyes Kili slung his bow onto his back. He had no choice. Fili was just as stubborn as he was and if he kept quiet then they'd be here all night.

"Is this about Fira?"

Kili blushed before nodding, "I don't understand why she's ignoring me? I've not upset her…at least I don't think I have."

The idea of hurting her was a horrible one.

Fili gave a thoughtful nod, "Talk to her tonight. I'll fix it so you're on watch together and then you don't have to worry about uncle interrupting."

Nodding Kili waited for Fili to carry on walking. But instead his brother winked at him.

"So then, why are you so bothered about Fira?"

"No reason," Kili hoped his face was as smooth as he imagined it to be, "No I just want to know why she's acting like this."

"Oh, right," Fili started walking again but Kili knew he wasn't going to end the matter.

"So, you don't hold any particular opinion on her?"

"I've known her for less than three weeks!"

"And mother and father knew each other for two days before they realised they were each other's One's," Fili said. Kili shook his head.

"I don't like her in that way! I mean she's very pretty and everything. But I don't have those sorts of feelings for her."

"Are you sure?"

Looking up Kili saw his brothers face wasn't smiling. Instead Fili was serious.

"Because the way you're acting around her. Keeping guard outside her room, fighting because of her."

"So was Dwalin and everyone else!" Kili protested. Fili nodded.

"But Dwalin didn't threaten to rip out a mans throat did he?"

Kili shook his head, wishing he had kept quiet and not started this whole conversation. Fili sighed.

"I'm not saying it would be a bad thing if you cared about her. I'm just saying that – well if you honestly don't have those feelings – you're making it seem obvious that you do."

Kili nodded and allowed his brother to walk off before following. He wasn't going to admit it to Fili but not having Fira talking to him was far more painful than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

Fira was just stirring the stew when Fili and Kili returned. Several of the company were already sleeping as they were to be on watch later and needed their share of sleep. She meanwhile had been ordered by Thorin to take the first watch by herself. No doubt he expected her to tremble at the thought of sitting outside at night. But instead Fira preferred it. It would allow her to be alone and try and get her thoughts straight for once. She had no kind of plan of how to carry out her task and with every growing day she was starting to get more and more fond of these dwarves. Whilst Dwalin, Thorin and Gloin still treated her with suspicion; the others were steadily warming to her. The idea of hurting Bofur or Bilbo made her skin crawl. As for Fili and Kili..?

"Do you want these skinning?"

Fira jumped at Kili's voice. Shaking her head to clear it she glanced at the small pile of rabbits by her legs. All had been shot through the eye and she made a mental note at how much skill he had with that bow. Nodding she said nothing as he and Fili took the rabbits and got down the very messy business of skinning them. Licking her lips Fira turned her gaze back to the cooking pot; trying to ignore the chill that was steadily making its way up her skin.

She was almost sure she was being watched.

* * *

Fira ran her finger along the edge of her knife before sliding it back into her boot. Fili and Kili sat by the fire with Gandalf, Balin and Thorin whispering in a corner. Looking over at the small cluster of ponies Fira could see Bilbo gently stroking Myrtle's nose. As he handed her an apple she smiled. Despite being made to feel like an outcast and a joke Bilbo could still bring himself to do a good deed. His pony was a very lucky animal. Pushing her hair from her eyes Fira knew Kili was watching her. His eyes hadn't left her face for the past half an hour. There was nothing creepy about it – instead it made her feel safer – but she knew she'd have to talk to him soon. As a high pitched screech rang out Fira's body tensed whilst Thorin and Balin gave each other nervous looks.

"What…what was that?" Bilbo hurried over to them and Fira bit her lip. She hadn't known orcs lived in these parts. Before she could gently explain to Bilbo what they were she caught sight of Fili and Kili nodding at each other.

"Orcs," Kili's voice was low. Fili nodded and as Bilbo's face fell Fira wanted to slap them for being such idiots.

"Throat cutters. They'll be dozens of them out there," Fili gently twirled one of his knives single handed,

"The lowlands are crawling with them."

Well that wasn't true in the slightest, Fira frowned. Kili locked eyes with her for a brief second before turning back to Bilbo.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep," he leaned closer to Bilbo who looked as though he was about to faint again.

"Quick and quiet. No screams. Just lots of blood."

Fira reached out a hand towards Bilbo when both brothers glanced at each other. She knew they wouldn't be able to keep up the joke for much longer. Sure enough a smile began to play on Kili's face. Within seconds he and Fili were sniggering. Fira gave Bilbo a reassuring smile.

"You think that's funny," Thorin barked, "You think a night time raid by orcs is a joke?"

Risking a glance at Kili Fira felt a stab of sadness at his face. He had only been having a joke. It was a stupid one but no harm had been done.

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"No you didn't," Thorin got to his feet and began moving towards the ponies, "You know nothing of the world."

As both brothers stared at each other Fira pressed her lips together as a sharp pain rushed through her stomach. Drawing her knees to her chest she tried to force down her cries of pain. She had completely forgotten this was her time of the year. Whilst most women went through this each month, female Dragonborns only suffered it once a year. Sadly however it would be far more painful and lasted a lot longer. Rubbing her stomach Fira tried to concentrate on what Balin was saying. But she knew that the pain would get too much soon for her to hide it. Instead she shakily got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Fili blinked at her. Ignoring Kili's worried glance Fira shrugged.

"Stretch my legs for a bit. Don't worry I'm not going to run away your highness."

Turning round she forced herself to walk away calmly. She knew there had been no need for the 'your highness' part but she hadn't been able to stop herself. Within minutes she had left the company behind as was now at the edge of the trees. As the pain increased Fira's legs began to shake. Doubling over she tried to take deep breaths – this was the one thing she hated about being a woman.

Falling to her knees she wasted no time in throwing up. Everything she had eaten today would have now gone to waste; but the idea of swallowing another mouthful of food made her feel even worse.

"Fira?"

She hadn't been expecting Kili's voice. Wiping her hand Fira tried to get to her feet but before she could do so the dwarf was kneeling beside her. Even in the dark Fira knew she looked awful. Kili eyed the sick before rubbing her back.

"Would you like me to fetch Oin?"

She shook her head and he gripped her hand.

"Please! You look like you're about to collapse!"

If only he knew, Fira thought. She had only collapsed twice during her bleeds and she had no intention of doing so again in front of the company. Shaking her head Fira squeezed his hand as another pain hit her. Kili gave a small gasp and it was only when he did so that Fira tried to let go of him. But instead he gripped her hand tightly.

"Fira?"

And there it was again; that feeling in her chest she got every time he spoke to her. Shaking her head Fira forced herself to her feet – noting how Kili's grip on her hand didn't go.

"What's wrong? Did you eat something bad?"

Did he really not know? Surely he'd seen his mother experience similar pains? Running a hand through her hair Fira sighed.

"No nothing like that; it's my time that's all."

"Time?"

"Kili, surely you've seen your mother in this kind of pain?"

It took a few seconds to click but as a red blush spread over his face Fira knew he had caught on. Nodding she eased her hand from his and took several more breaths. She'd have to change her trousers tonight as well – and she certainly wasn't doing that in front of Kili.

"If there's anything I can do,"

Fira nodded; hoping he would go back to the others. But instead Kili seemed unwilling to leave. Raising an eyebrow she brought out her knife – if only Thorin had been here and not Kili. She could have killed him and then just ran. Tharos had said she had to kill Thorin Oakenshield. He hadn't specified anyone else. But Fira knew that if Thorin had been here she wouldn't have done so. She'd have simply told him she was fine and left him alive. Waving the knife in Kili's face she nodded.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself if that's what you're worried about."

He shook his head, "No. No it's not that. I just…why have you been ignoring me?"

Sheathing her knife Fira sighed. Had she not been in agony she'd have gone straight back to camp. But right now standing straight was taking all of her energy so instead she simply shrugged. Kili blinked at her.

"Did I upset you at all? Offend you even? Because I honestly never meant to. I know I always laugh and joke and act like I don't care but I honestly do. I'd never want to upset someone – especially you."

"Special am I?"

Kili nodded and Fira knew straight away that she was blushing. Holding her scarred hands together she nodded.

"You haven't upset me. It's just…when I heard you and Fili were princes…"

Kili's mouth dropped, " _That's_ why you weren't talking to us?"

"Well, you're princes and I'm…I'm just me. Not exactly worthy company."

He took her hand, "Let me tell you something Fira. Back home me and Fili didn't live in a palace we lived in a house, in a huge town. We worked in a forge with our uncle and we hunted for our food. We had no servants to do things for us, we did it all ourselves. We were no different from the rest of the dwarves. So don't think for one moment you aren't worthy enough to be our friend."

Nodding Fira found herself unsure of how she was meant to react. Kili seemed to be suffering the same problem because his blush was back.

"Let's get back before the others get the wrong idea."

Fira nodded before looking down. Already she could see the bloodstains.

"I'll be along later…just need to sort myself out."

Kili – to his credit – didn't look down at her trousers. Instead he just nodded and moved past her. Fira turned and watched him go. He was only a few metres away before he stopped and turned round.

"Just so you know; I know you can defend yourself, but that doesn't mean I would ever like the thought of you being alone out here."

He looked like he wanted to say something else but instead he simply bowed and began walking back to the others. Running a hand through her hair Fira waited until he was out of sight before turning and hurrying to find the closest stream.

* * *

It hadn't taken too long to sort herself out. Feeling cleaner and fresher Fira swept her damp hair over her shoulder as she quickened her pace. Despite what she had said to Kili she wanted to be back with the others as soon as possible.

"Evening Fira."

At Sol's voice Fira sighed and turned. He towered over her and in the dark night his dragon eyes glowed.

"I see the dwarves are still alive? Was my message not clear to you?"

Fira raised an eyebrow; "Let's say I refused to kill them, what would you do?"

Sol tapped his pale face and Fira noticed his hair was starting to go grey. He nodded.

"I would expose you to them before making you watch them die. I would then hand you over to Tharos."

Fira nodded and she was aware of Sol moving closer towards her. He took her chin and forced her head up.

"I understand it's hard for you. But that's why I'm here, to help you." His voice was sweet and Fira shuddered.

"Help me?"

Sol nodded, "In a few weeks you'll be travelling through forests. You will make camp at lunch as usual. But this time you will be unfortunate to find yourself caught in the middle of a huge forest fire. You of course will survive, but the company won't be so lucky."

"And you'll be the cause of this fire?"

Sol nodded, "As I said, I'm here to help. For a reward of course."

Fira nodding; knowing what sort of reward he would be after. Sol caressed her cheek before gently running his hand down her arm and taking her hand.

"As my wife I can keep you safe from Tharos and the others."

Fira freed her hand; "Think of another reward Sol. That's one thing I'd never do – even if it meant my death."

Even though his smile remained she watched his eyes grow dark. Stepping back he bowed.

"Think on it Fira. You may soon need all the help you can get."

 _ **So yeah another filler ish chapter. As much as I love the first Hobbit film it is annoying that it takes a while to get going. However the next chapter is going to be much more action packed I promise. But I also wanted some Fili/Kili moments and some very sweet Kili/Fira moments. As ever let me know your thoughts xxxxx**_


	9. That my Friend, Is a Dragon

_**Big thanks to Eruwaedhiel95 and ashuntis for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah he's going to be a bit of a creep. But happy endings are my thing so there's always that.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – Haha! Well done on catching up! Yeah I did get inspiration from Outlander. I'm the romantic sort who would love a man who did that. And yeah the last chapter I wanted in for the story to flow even though it's a bit filler.**_

 _ **Guest – I love Kili so much. I say it all the time but he's just so sweet and I'd love someone like him.**_

That my Friend, Is a Dragon

Soon the weeks turned into months. Even though Fira knew she hadn't fully been accepted into the company it was clear they were far more trusting of her than before. For the first two weeks since leaving Weathertop Fira's pains had stopped her sleeping at night and so Kili had managed to sneak a sleeping draft from Oin to help her. He even handed her his spare set of trousers – although Fira had never used them in case the others noticed it. The fact that he was lending them to her was enough.

But even when her bleeding had stopped the ache in her stomach didn't go away. Sol's threats had never left her mind and once the woodlands became replaced with thick forests; Fira knew it would only be a matter of days before the ambush. And every time she looked around at the dwarves she was met with the same conflict. Should she tell them and take whatever punishment they threw at her? Or should she keep quiet and pray Sol wouldn't carry it out. She knew of course the chances of that were slim to none. When Sol made a promise he would always carry it out – no matter what it was.

"Who are you thinking of?"

Fira blinked at Kili's voice. Yet another foolish hope had been that her feelings for the prince would soon vanish. But instead they had done the opposite. Fira hadn't been able to keep her eyes from him and several times she caught Fili, Bofur or Bilbo sending her sly grins. Licking her dry lips she turned to face him. Even though there was laughter in his voice she also caught a hint of worry.

"What makes you think it was a person?"

He shrugged, "My mother is the same when thinking of our father."

Fira raised an eyebrow, "What's he like? You keep talking about this famous mother of yours but never your father."

Kili's face went white and he gave Fili a nervous glance. Straightaway Fira knew she had put her foot in it. But it would be too later to go back now and so she would just need to put up with it. Kili gave her a smile but this time it didn't reach his eyes.

"I never knew him," he whispered, "He died before I was born."

Lowering her head Fira took his hand in hers and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I had known. I know what it's like not to have a parent around."

"No," Kili said sharply, "No you don't."

Fira tried to force down her anger but it was too late.

"And you know this how? Do you think you're the only person in the whole of Middle Earth who grew up without a father? I never knew mine existed until a few years ago – not that it made any difference as he died long before I was born. So funnily enough Kili I do know what it's like."

Turning away from him Fira snatched her hand from his before he could take it. Looking over she saw Fili give her a weak smile before ushering his pony forward. As Kili's arm slid around her waist – pulling her against him – Fira tried to ignore his torso pressing against her back. His breathing sending shivers through her body.

"I'm sorry," his lips couldn't be any closer to her ear, "I shouldn't have been so harsh. But when most people say they know how it feels they never do. It was just a force of habit and I'm sorry."

Fira didn't reply. She had no need to. Instead she simply took his hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten so snappy myself. But most of the times I can't control my temper no matter how hard I try."

Kili snorted, "You don't need to tell me. You might not say anything to Thorin but I see the glares you give him when he snaps at you and barks orders at you."

"Well he does treat me like the companies slave."

Kili gently stroked her palm, "He'll come round. I know it might take a while but trust me. He won't be like this forever."

Nodding Fira turned around in time to see Thorin glaring at her. Looking down at her hand in Kili's she hurriedly let go of the prince and narrowed her eyes at Thorin. He nodded at her before drawing his pony to a halt.

"We'll stop here for an hour."

* * *

Lunch didn't even take that. Within forty minutes the entire company had finished eating and were now sitting back – taking advantage of the extra twenty minutes. Brushing the dirt and horsehair from her clothes Fira looked up in time to see Kili sitting beside her. Glancing over his shoulder she was aware of Fili sending her several smirks. Shaking her head she turned her attentions back to Kili. His bright eyes sparkled and as he gave her that soft smile of his Fira tried to stop her insides melting.

"I'm sorry for earlier," he whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Kili it's fine," Fira rubbed his shoulder, "You've apologised once already."

He nodded, "I know but…I just don't like seeing you upset."

Unsure of how to take this Fira said nothing. Instead – as ever – her mind flew back to Sol's words that night. Glancing up at the sky Fira could have sworn she saw something moving through the clouds. But as everything settled she shook her head – aware of Kili saying her name.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

He grinned at her, "I was just saying your mother must have had it hard – raising you alone. Our mother had Thorin to help and she still struggled."

Fira shook her head, "I never knew her either. She died giving birth to me."

Only a few people knew the truth about her birth – and none of them knew that she knew. Kili blinked at her for a second and as the pity crossed his eyes Fira braced herself for the sympathy he was going to throw at her. Sure enough Kili took her hand.

"I'm so sorry."

At the genuine tone of his voice Fira stopped herself from saying something harsh. Instead she leant against him and allowed him to hug her. Kili squeezed her arm.

"Not having a father is bad," he sighed, "But I can't imagine not having a mother as well."

"It's fine, really. I never knew them so I can't miss them."

Kili looked like he wanted to say something else when Fra saw his brother hurrying towards them. Behind Fili she saw several other dwarves sprinting towards them. Narrowing her eyes she jumped to her feet as her nose pricked at the scent of smoke. Kili stood behind her and Fira watched Thorin hurry towards the dwarves who were now puffing and panting.

"What's the matter?" Thorin's face was amazingly calm. Dori shook his head.

"There's a huge fire not more than a couple of leagues away."

Fira swallowed down her gasp as the rest of the company gave each other hurried glances. She was aware of Kili taking her hand and pulling her against him but Fira decided now wasn't the best time to comment on it. Thorin opened his mouth when they heard something rush through the treetops. Fira gave the dwarf king a nervous glance and his face paled.

"It's no fire," his voice croaked, "It's a dragon."

* * *

The seconds that followed Thorin's words seems like hours. Looking around Fira noticed everyone had gone pale whilst Thorin's face was unmatchable anger. Gandalf locked eyes with her and Fira bowed her head – not caring if anyone saw. This was her chance. She could run and leave them to die. But as Kili put a reassuring arm around her Fira knew she wouldn't do it. She couldn't let them die even if half of them still hated her. Glancing up she caught sight of Sols tail and she gave a small shudder.

"What do we do?" Ori squeaked. Dori held him close and Fira would have answered when a huge shape rushed at them from the sky. The company scattered as hot white flames shot down at them. Fira would have run when something pushed her down onto the ground and lay over her – shielding her from the fires. Kili's hands dug into her shoulders and she could feel his mouth brushing against her cheek. Not daring to move she waited until Kili glanced down at her – already his eyes were red from all the smoke.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding Fira allowed him to pull her up. Where there had been forest was now walls of flames. Several of the dwarves were doing their best to restrain the ponies whilst Thorin had Gandalf kept their eyes on the sky. Smoke entered her lungs and burned the back of her throat. Bending over Fira coughed violently – aware of Kili doing the same. He still had hold of her hand.

"Come here."

She had no time to protest. The smoke would affect her but not as much as the others. However Fira found herself letting Kili pull her against him. Wrapping his coat around her he did his best to stop her breathing in more smoke. Fira could still make out the others and when she saw Thorin marching towards her she instinctively grabbed Kili.

"You!" Kili's grip was strong but Thorin's was stronger. He pulled her from his nephew and shook her roughly.

"You say you can help us. Well now you will."

Nodding Fira glanced around. If they were on their ponies they could possibly outrun the fire. But it would be too dangerous for them all to stay here. She nodded at Gandalf before looking back at Thorin.

"Tell the others to ride on," she hissed, "If they stay here they'll die."

"And you?"

Fira shrugged, "I'll try and stop the dragon. Assuming he hasn't already gone."

She was almost certain Sol had gone. He wouldn't want to stick around in case things went badly for him. However Thorin shook his head.

"I will stay with you. I wouldn't put it past you to run away."

"Fine," Fira threw her hands into the air, "You know what Thorin I really don't care. Right now you need to keep them alive and I'm the one who can do that. Trust me or don't trust me I really don't give one. But don't put them at risk because of it!"

He blinked at her and Fira waited for him to strike her. All around her she was aware of the others coughing and as the flames gradually drew nearer she knew they had minutes left. When Thorin nodded she breathed a sigh of relief – regretting it instantly as more smoke filled her lungs.

"Right, Dwalin lead the others away. Wait for us the second it's safe to do so and not a moment before."

Fira knew Dwalin wanted to stay; but he was holding a struggling Balin against him and she knew which dwarf he was going to put first. As the others mounted their ponies she watched Bilbo sticking close to Gandalf whilst Fili was supporting a struggling Kili. For a second Fira wondered if he was more injured than she first thought. But only when he freed himself from his brother did she realise. Kili hurried towards Thorin – his eyes dark.

"Uncle this is madness! Are you trying to get her killed?"

 _Her?_ Fira blinked at Kili who avoided her gaze. Thorin raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"She claims she can tame dragons and right now we have a dragon trying to kill us."

"But…"

"That is _enough_ Kili!"

Kili nodded before stepping back. Thorin nodded and turned back to Fira who could see he was doing his best not to cough. As the others rode past them she rubbed her increasingly sore eyes – knowing that Thorin could easily be using this to get rid of her. However, when she opened them she saw the king smiling at her.

"Do what you need to do."

Nodding Fira shut her eyes, ignoring the flames around her. The fact that her gift allowed her to control any form of animal meant that if Sol was still in his dragon form she would have no trouble communicating with him. With a gasp she opened her eyes.

"It's still here," Fira looked up at the sky whilst stepping in front of Thorin. Even through the thick smoke and flames she could see Sol. His huge black form towered over the charred trees and at the hunger in his eyes Fira gulped. Rubbing her hands together she locked eyes with him.

"Go away." She whispered the words but she knew Sol would hear them in his beast form. The dragon sniffed and she nodded.

"I said _go away!"_

With a roar the dragon lunged but then stopped. Fira raised an eyebrow as it tried and tried to move closer.

"Go back to where you came from foul beast!" she knew Sol would kill her for this, but she didn't care anymore.

"I will not allow you to harm him. Go now before it's too late!"

For a second she wondered if it would be enough. The dragon continued to hover before them for several seconds before snorting and then turning mid air. As it flew away Fira let out a shaky giggle before turning to Thorin who gaped her at her.

"I didn't believe it at first."

Nodding Fira suddenly remembered where they were. In the middle of a forest fire. Without stopping to think she grabbed Thorins hand.

"We need to run. Like NOW!"

Thorin needed no encouragement. Letting go of her hand he ran side by side with her. The flames were getting a lot closer now; close enough to feel the heat pushing against her skin. Ducking underneath a rather low burning branch Fira realised Thorin was starting to get ahead of her. Trying to ignore her smoke filled lungs she put in another burst of speed. All the while trying not to think of the consequences of what she had just done.

"THORIN!"

He didn't hear her. Instead Fira threw herself into him; knocking him to the ground. He landed a few feet away from her, rolling to a stop. Fira would have gotten up when a sudden weight landed on her back, pinning her to the ground. She didn't have to look to know what it was; the few burning embers left on the branch began burning holes through her clothes. Resting her head on the ground Fira could see the figure of Thorin standing over her. She gave one final cough before everything went black.

* * *

Kili couldn't stop pacing. It hadn't taken them long to outrun the fire and as soon as it was safe enough they'd stopped at the edge of a river. Oin had done his rounds; making sure everybody was okay. Ori had a small cut on his head and Bilbo had a few minor burns on his arm. But other than that everyone was fine. Kili had taken drink after drink from the river yet his lungs still felt like they were burning. Every so often he would bend over coughing – leaving Fili looking more and more worried by the second.

"Kee?"

"I'm fine," he rasped before glancing over. He could still smell the smoke and as each second ticked by with no sign of Thorin or Fira, Kili couldn't stop the worry building in his chest.

"Kili, they'll be fine," Fili whispered. Kili nodded absentmindedly. Fili said something else but Kili payed no attention. Instead he watched as a small figure stumbled out of the forest. For one horrible second Kili wondered if either his uncle or Fira hadn't made it. But as the figure got closer he realised they were holding someone in their arms.

"Thorin?" Kili wished he could share Dwalins cheer. But he couldn't keep his eyes from Fira's limp body. Thorin sank to his knees and gently laid Fira out. He tried to talk but Kili noticed he had to stop and cough every few seconds.

"We…we were…running. She…saved my…life!"

As Oin hurriedly checked Thorin over Kili took the opportunity to sit beside Fira. Her skin was pale and covered in dirt and grime. As her chest rose and fell her could hear her wheezing – no doubt from the smoke she had inhaled.

"What happened to her" Kili didn't take his eyes from Fira, instead gently stroking her face. Thorin coughed one last time before getting to his feet.

"A branch fell and trapped her. I think her back might be burned but I'm not certain."

"Let me see," Oin sat on Fira's other side and gently eased her onto her front. Kili could see the odd black spots on her tunic and as he saw the holes he shuddered. Without waiting for Oin he rolled up her tunic – freezing at the blackened burns that dotted her lower back. Oin gave a small nod.

"Nothing too serious. I imagine she passed out from the smoke rather than her burns. With some salve on them they should heal well enough."

No one said anything as Oin worked. Dwalin and Balin checked the ponies – all of whom were fine if very skittish – whilst the others waited for the healer to be done. As he wrapped a thin bandage around her lower back Oin got to his feet and let Kili lower her shirt.

"She'll come round in a couple of hours lad don't worry."

Kili nodded – knowing Thorin was sending him sharp glares. Not even bothering to look at his uncle he gently scooped Fira into his arms and laid her on Minty. All around him the others were nervously mounting their own ponies with Gandalf being the last to do so. Kili pulled Fira so she was sitting against him with her face pressed against his coat and her knees brushing his. Pushing her hair from her face he gave a sad smile and – before he could think about it – placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

He had risked losing her today. He didn't like the way that made him feel.

 _ **So after a couple of fillers I just casually throw this at you! More lovely Fira/Kili moments. Plus there will be more information to come about her parents – this is just a tease. Plus Fira got to be the hero and save everyone! Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	10. When Truths are Revealed

_**Big thanks to SakuraBlossom221334 and dancergirl829 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – They'll be plenty more of those moments I can assure you.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I wasn't going to kill anyone off that early! And yeah he's just the cutest isn't he?**_

When Truths are Revealed

The first thing Fira was aware of was the horrible wheezing sound her chest was making. Each breath hurt and the back of her throat tickled and itched. The next things she noticed were the warm arms around her – holding her against a body. She could dimly make out Kili's voice but at the same time it seemed miles away.

"…coming round?"

That was Dwalin; Fira couldn't understand why he sounded so worried. Unless he was talking about someone else. A hand stroked her cheek but all she could think of was the itch in the back of her throat. It was getting steadily worse.

"I don't know…it's been a few hours…"

There was Kili's voice. Fira screwed up her eyes in an effort to open them. But all that did was make them sting more than they already did. Her lower back throbbed painfully and she could hear other voices now. The arms that had been wrapped around her had gone and instead gently slipped under her legs and body. She could feel herself being lifted off the pony.

"Kili?" Her voice rasped and the urge to cough wasn't going.

"Fira?"

Doing her best to ignore the stinging pain Fira forced her eyes open. Kili blinked at her and with a nervous glance she realised she was still in his arms.

"Kili…" the second she tried to speak the need to cough became too much. Doubling over Fira could feel the after effects of the smoke burning through her lungs. Even though it wouldn't affect her as much as the others she knew her inability to shift meant it would affect her more than she was used to. Kili knelt down and gently laid her out on the ground. When she finally finished Fira was aware of others running around her. She could make out Gandalf and Fili but everyone else blurred together.

"Give her some room lads!" A figure pushed past and gently rubbed her shoulder. Shaking her head dimly Fira smiled at Oin who began peering at her face before nodding.

"Get her some water. Get her lots of it in fact!"

Before Fira could try and protest that she would be fine Oin was already easing her onto her side. Fira's head was still swimming and only when she felt hands on her back did she realised her shirt was being pushed up. Out of habit she tried to bat them away.

"Hey," someone took her hands. Fira looked over at Kili.

"It's alright. He just needs to check your back."

"Why?" This time she swallowed her cough. Kili's face clouded.

"A branch fell on you and burnt you slightly. Nothing serious."

He seemed to be saying that more to himself Fira realised. Nodding she allowed Oin to rub some sort of cream onto her back before her shirt was back down and Kili held her to sit up. Fira blinked before rubbing her eyes. Oin shook his head.

"They'll sting for another day or so lass but I imagine ye'll be fine soon."

Nodding Fira tried to get to her feet when Fili and Kili sat her back down.

"You aren't going anywhere," Fili smiled, "We're going to make camp here tonight."

Fira nodded, "Do you need me to help with anything?"

"Just," Kili gave her shoulder a soft squeeze, "Just drink this."

Taking the water bottle Fira watched as both brothers got to their feet and began tying the ponies up. It only took her a few seconds to down the bottle and she instantly felt guilty. No doubt the others would need to drink as well.

"Fira, might I have a word?"

Looking up Fira was momentarily shocked by Gandalf standing over her. He towered over the whole company but from her viewpoint he was practically a giant! Nodding she eased herself up – trying to ignore the pain in her back – she followed him. Glancing over she saw both Kili and Fili shooting her worried glances and Fira couldn't help but roll her eyes at their protectiveness. However, her confidence slowly vanished as Gandalf led her further away from the company and towards the edge of the woods. Rubbing her arms Fira gave a small sigh.

"What is it?"

Gandalf glanced down at her and when she saw his dark eyes Fira couldn't help but wilt. The wizard nodded.

"I want you to tell me everything Fira."

"I don't understand?"

"Do not think you can lie to me!"

Fira had never seen Gandalf angry since Bag End. But now she understood why he was both respected and feared. Backing away slightly she nodded and – at that – the smile returned to the wizards face.

"We have a Dragonborn in our company and we then happen to be attacked by a member of the same race? That is no coincidence."

Fira nodded and Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have nothing to be afraid of my dear. Just tell me the truth."

And she did.

Gandalf's face gave nothing away as the story came out. Fira's eyes never left his face and every second she waited for him to cast her out and drag her back to the company.

"But I'm not a killer! I can't kill them, any of them! I know they all hate me but even so!"

Gandalf gave a small nod and Fira wrung her hands together.

"What will you tell Thorin?"

"Nothing."

"I..?" To say she didn't understand was putting it _very_ mildly. Gandalf smiled warmly.

"I won't tell Thorin because he does not need to know."

Fira nodded, "But…why do you trust me? What have I done to earn it?"

"My dear I have met many killers in this world and you are never going to be one of them. You've had plenty of chances to kill Thorin and the others and yet they are still here. Although I can't explain why; I know you wouldn't allow any harm to come to this company."

Fira bowed her head before nodding. Gandalf patted her on the shoulder.

"In which case I think it's time you and I went and got our dinner."

Fira allowed Gandalf to go on ahead of her. In the meantime her own feet were finding it hard to put one in front of the other. It was almost too good to believe that Gandalf was willing to hide this from Thorin. Maybe things would be best if she told the company now before it became too late. And if they threw her out then so be it. But she'd rather that than risk hurting any of them. Especially Kili.

The thought of the young dwarf couldn't have come at a worst time. Looking up Fira saw the others sitting round a campfire. As usual Fili and Kili sat together. But as she approached Kili locked eyes with her and got to his feet – leaving her no choice but to go and sit by him. Not that she minded that. But she knew if she got to close to Kili she would end up hurting him.

"We were about to come looking," he whispered; passing her a plate of food. Fira gave a small nod as one hand gently rubbed her back.

"How is it?"

She nodded, "It aches but I'm fine. I promise."

As Kili went back to his own meal Fira rubbed her cheek. She could still remember the feeling of someone's lips on her skin but the memory was so distant she half wondered if she had imagined it.

"Fira?"

At Thorin's voice everyone stopped what they were doing. Fira watched as Thorin stepped over from his own seat and began walking towards her. Pushing her plate away she got to her feet.

"Thorin?"

Nothing prepared her for him bowing to her. Looking over Fira realised no one had been expecting that. Thorin rose and smiled at her.

"You saved my life earlier and for that I am ever in your debt. It is beyond clear that you have earned your place in this company and you will always have my full trust."

Fira had no idea how she was meant to respond so instead she simply nodded and sat back down. Kili beamed at her whilst Fira suddenly found her plate very interesting.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that," Kili grinned, "I thought he'd just say thank you and leave it at that."

Fira nodded dumbly. She knew she should feel happy out what had happened. But instead Thorin's words made her stomach twist and churn horribly. Kili must have guessed something was wrong because he took her hand.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Fira forced a smiled onto her face, "Nothing, just a shock that's all."

"Well when you save a kings life," Kili joked. Fira smiled back; however as Kili's face clouded she stopped. He held her hand tightly.

"Thank you for saving him," he whispered. Fira leant in close so he didn't have to talk too loudly.

"Thank you, I do mean that, but…please don't think this means you have to risk your life for us every time."

Fira blinked at him and Kili ran a hand through his hair as frustration grew on his face.

"What I meant was…you don't need to prove yourself by putting yourself in danger."

"You think I was trying to prove myself?" Snatching her hand away Fira grabbed her plate. Kili shook his head.

"No, I just meant…look," before she could move he grabbed both of her hands, "I just meant that you scared me okay? When I saw Thorin carrying you, you weren't moving! For a split second I thought…" he shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

Even though his hair hid his face Fira knew he was trying not to look upset. Taking his hand in one of hers she pushed his hair back so she could see his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I never wanted to scare you. It was just instinct,"

Kili nodded and Fira tried to think of a way to make him smile.

"If you're that worried about me how about a deal? Even if you guys are in the biggest danger possible I'll promise not to save you because then I'd be risking my life? How's that?"

Kili snorted at this and Fira gave his hand a final squeeze. As she let go she glanced over to see Thorin watching her. Hurriedly grabbing her plate Fira tried to ignore the stern gaze he was shooting at her. However as she risked another glance she realised that Thorin wasn't glaring at her. He was glaring at Kili.

* * *

When Fira woke up she knew exactly what the matter was. It was the middle of the night and apart from her the only other person who was awake was Nori. Even with his back to her she could make out his star shaped hair style. Easing her blanket off Fira looked down to see Kili asleep next to her. His hair fell over his face and at the smile Fira felt her insides melt ever so slightly. She hadn't been able to squash her feelings for him and she knew she probably never would. Forcing herself to her feet she shook out her limbs before grabbing her sword and sheathing it. Every so often she looked over at Nori to see if he noticed what she was doing. But instead the dwarf's gaze was fixed on the fire. Nodding Fira gave Kili one last look before hurrying off towards the trees.

She had known it wouldn't take Sol that long to catch up with her. Taking deep breaths Fira moved towards his figure – bracing herself for what was going to happen.

"Whatever you're going to do to me get on with it."

Sol pushed his hood back from his face and despite the dark Fira could see him smiling. Quick as a flash he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back – pulling her against him. His other hand pressed down over her mouth and Fira froze as his lips brushed against her ear.

"I'm going to let you off for earlier. I'm going to assume that your feelings for that raven haired dwarf clouded your mind."

Fira narrowed her eyes. Feelings? How did Sol know she even _liked_ Kili? He gave a small chuckle.

"Fira you really are quite stupid aren't you? I've been watching you these past few months. You can't take your eyes off the dwarf prince."

Fira gave one final, weak struggle in Sols grip and he took his hand away from her mouth.

"Let me guess. You'll tell me he's too good for me. That I could never hope for someone like him to like me. You'll tell me that so I'm angry enough to wish to kill him."

Sol snorted, "No my dear. I mean he is too good for you. I highly doubt a prince – even a dwarf one – could possibly have any sort of feelings for a mutt like you. But I know that won't be enough of an incentive for you."

Fira said nothing as Sol spoke again, "as I said, I'm going to give you one final chance to prove your loyalty and earn your freedom."

Once he finished his grip on her left and Fira stumbled forward onto her knees. Trying to rise she let out a small gasp as Sol's boot came down on her injured back. She fell to the floor.

"I'm giving you one last chance," he hissed, "But I didn't say I wasn't going to punish you."

Before Fira could answer his boot hit her hard in the back once more. Doubling over she gasped as Sol's boot smashed down on her leg before he kicked her in the stomach. Fira made no sound as the beating continued. She wasn't going to give Sol the satisfaction of hearing her cries. She knew he wasn't touching her face for fear of questions being asked. Holding a hand to her already bruised ribs Fira forced herself onto her knees and Sol brushed his hands on his shirt. Kneeling down he grabbed her chin.

"One more chance Fira. Should you fail I won't allow you any mercy."

As he let go Fira didn't watch him leave. Instead she forced her shaking legs to work and she stood up. Every inch of her body ached and she knew she'd be covered in bruises tomorrow. Pushing that from her mind she limped back to the camp. As expected none of the others had woken up and before any of them did so Fira lay back down and pulled the blanket over her. Turning away from Kili she buried her face into the crook of her arm so her tears didn't wake anyone.

* * *

The horrible, grey morning seemed to match the mood of the company. Fira couldn't explain why but everyone seemed grumpy and downcast. Even Bilbo was far snappier than normal. Even though Fira had done her best to hide her pain she couldn't help but wince every time she moved. There was only so much she could put down as her injured back.

"Let me help."

Fira hadn't even known Kili was behind her. She had one foot in the stirrup but she knew moving by herself would send ripples of agony through her body. Giving Kili a small nod she tried not to focus on his hands on her back. Instead she allowed him to push her up – supressing her pained cry at the last minute. Kili soon took his own seat and Fira gently settled against him. As ever he put his spare arm around her waist and even though the added pressure was almost agonising Fira forced herself to keep quiet. She couldn't afford for anyone to know what had happened. It would only lead to questions that she couldn't afford to answer. Fira wasn't aware of Thorin telling them to move off. All she could focus on was Kili's arm around her bruised body and the foreboding rumble of thunder high above.

 _ **So yeah a bit of a filler here but I wanted them to have a nice break after what they've been through. Plus in a couple of chapters we start getting into the thick of the quest so that'll be more than enough excitement – I hope! So whilst I go and wish I could get my own Kili let me know what you all think xxx**_


	11. Encounters of the Awkward Kind

_**Big thanks to alien94, Stendy fan101 and green book worm for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Indeed the plot does develop! And yeah always nice to have some Fira/Kili moments. Sol will just get even worse though.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Indeed they do.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah Gandalf is…well he's Gandalf so he had to find out really.**_

Encounters of the Awkward Kind

The low sound of thunder carried on until late morning only to be replaced with a sudden downpour. Fira watched as all the other dwarves began doing their coats up and pulling their hoods up. Kili's arm left her waist as he did likewise and she gave silent thanks as the pressure came away from her bruised stomach. Looking ahead she could make out the sodden figure of Bilbo. His hair clung to his face and every so often she saw his pushing it from his eyes. Fira had pinned her hair away from her face but the few curls that had worked their way free that stuck to her cheeks like leeches. Glancing down she gave a small sigh – her own coat had been tied to her saddlebag and was now useless. Instead all she could do was sit in her tunic and trousers whilst the rain pelted at her. Holding her bright red hands together Fira could feel a sneeze working its way through her nose.

"Mr Gandalf?"

Fira glanced over at Dori who – even with his hood – looked about as drenched as she was. Up ahead the wizard glanced over his shoulder and the dwarf jabbed a finger at the sky.

"Can't you do something about this deluge?"

Kili mumbled something to his brother whilst Fira tried to force her sneeze back down. The last thing she needed right now was a cold.

"It is raining master dwarf."

"You don't say?" Kili mumbled. Fira sniggered at this before smoothing her face out as Gandalf glanced her way. The wizard raised an eyebrow before carrying on.

"If you wish to change the weather of this world you should find yourself another wizard."

"And are there any?"

Everyone glanced at Bilbo who was starting to shiver. Gandalf gave a small nod and Fira noticed the wizards eyes shine a little brighter.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman – the White. Then there are the two blues," he broke off thoughtfully, "Do you know I've quite forgotten their names," his voce rose, "and lastly there's Radagast – the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more…like you?" Bilbo trailed off and Fira noticed several of the dwarves grinning at him. Bilbo smiled shyly in return whilst Gandalf simply huffed.

"I think he's a very great wizard – in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others."

"Sounds…dull," Kili whispered. Fira nodded absentmindedly. She wanted to hear more about this Radagast. Gandalf looked over his shoulder – he knew he had the attention of the company.

"He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East. And a good thing to; for evil will always look to find a foothold in this world."

"How cheerful," Fira said. Kili beamed at her before slinking his arm back around her waist. Fira gritted her teeth at the pain. She knew in a few days it would be healed; if she could cope for a bit longer she'd be fine. Her nose itched and before she could stop herself she doubled over as a huge sneeze escaped her. Rubbing her nose she took a deep breath and sneezed again.

"Are you alright?" Glancing over she saw Kili staring at her worriedly. Fira rubbed her sore nose.

"I'm fine." She could already tell she'd have a cold by tomorrow. Kili hugged her close.

"Where's your coat?"

"Tied to the saddlebag," Fira sighed. She should have known it would rain earlier. In truth she had completely forgotten about her coat until now. Kili gave a small sigh and as Fira glanced over her shoulder she saw him trying to remove his coat with one hand. Shaking her head she pushed his hand away.

"Kili I'll be fine. We'll be stopping in a few hours anyway."

As he glanced up Fira forced herself to stifle a laugh. Kili's hood had protected him from the worst but his fringe stuck to his forehead and she could see raindrops dripping from his nose. Kili shook his head.

"I'm not going to sit back and allow you to freeze."

"Well I'm not going to take your coat."

"Fine," Kili snapped. Fira blinked at his sudden anger. It was true everyone had been in an even worse mood once it had started raining but she hadn't expected Kili to be so harsh with her. She hadn't provoked him either. Turning round she folded her arms; aware of Kili pulling her close against him. Her back rubbed against the thick wool of his tunic and Fira watched as he pulled his coat around the pair of them. He sighed and Fira knew he wanted to say something. She half wondered if he was going to apologise for snapping – he usually apologised if he accidently bumped into her. But instead Kili rested his chin on her head. His hood doing what it could to keep her dry-ish.

"Fira?"

At first Fira wondered if she should just ignore Kili. But his voice sounded so small she couldn't bring herself to do it. Nodding she glanced up at him and he gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you."

Fira took his hand and gently eased his arm off of her waist, "Kili it's fine. I've snapped at you enough times haven't I?"

He nodded, "But I had no real excuse. I was just overreacting."

"That's one way of putting it."

Kili's smile faded slightly; "Could I…could I ask you something?"

"Anything."

He relaxed and Fira shifted so that she could look over her shoulder without having to crane her neck too much. Kili glanced up before sighing.

"Do you..? Do you think I'm…" he shook his head, "No. No it doesn't matter. Forget I said anything."

Fira glanced over where he had been staring a few moments ago. Even though several dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo were in front of them she knew Kili's eyes had been aimed at Thorin. Squeezing his hand she smiled.

"Kili I meant it when I said you can ask me anything."

He nodded and Fira wasn't sure how she should react as a blush spread across his cheeks. As Kili took a deep breath Fira realised with a jolt that he wasn't joking around now. Whatever he wanted to say meant a great deal to him.

"Do you think I'm as good as Fili?"

"I..?" Fira gave a helpless shrug. She had no idea how she was meant to answer that. Kili nodded quickly.

"Sorry that wasn't very helpful. What I meant was…well you know how Fili is going to be king after Thorin?"

Fira nodded though she hadn't really thought about that; even when she knew Fili and Kili were princes. Looking back she sighed sadly at the hunched up figure of Fili. She couldn't imagine him being a king. He seemed far too young and cheerful to be like Thorin. Sensing Kili had more to say she turned her attention back onto him.

"Go on."

"Well, do you think I'd be a worthy heir to Thorin? I mean it doesn't matter of course; I'll never be king thank Mahal. But even if I try and be serious and grown up people still expect me to break out into a joke or that I'm having a laugh. Yet Fili never gets any of that. I know he's older but only by five years. That's nothing really. And every time Thorin talks to us I know he thinks better of Fili. He didn't even want me on this quest in the first place!"

Sensing Kili was about to upset himself Fira held his hand and gently shushed him.

"Look; I've only known you for a few months but I've never known anyone more dedicated to this quest than you and your brother. Kili; whatever you think Thorin thinks of you…it doesn't matter. Believe me, the fact that you can still find ways to cheer everyone up and make us smile is such a gift and you shouldn't want to get rid of it. Forget what Thorin might think of you. I know he's your uncle and your king but that doesn't mean he's perfect does it?"

Kili shook his head – but Fira could still tell something was bothering him.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you think I'm handsome?"

Now it was Fira's turn to blush. Kili rubbed his temples with a sigh.

"I don't mean…I wasn't asking you to try and trick you or anything but you…well you're a girl and I figured I could ask you without getting laughed at," he sighed, "I'm not being vain or anything. I know I joke about being a handsome prince and everything but it really isn't like that."

He didn't have to convince her. Fira knew Kili didn't have a vain bone in his body.

"It's just that; well you've seen the others. How stocky there are. Their huge beards and muscles. I don't have any of that. And I never will. My beard stopped growing two years ago and I'll never gain any more muscle."

"Does this matter?"

He nodded, "I know it shouldn't but back at the Blue Mountains those with huge beards were always seen as the best looking. The bravest and fiercest of dwarves. And then there's me. And I just want one girl to look at me and not hate the fact I have no beard or that I'm taller than most dwarves. I just want her to care for me based on _me_!"

Not bothering to check if anyone was looking Fira turned so she was now riding side saddle and wrapped her arm around Kili. He stiffened before hugging her back.

"Listen to me Kili. Those girls back at the Blue Mountains are idiots. You're brave, and kind. You're funny, smart and…and yes you are handsome. Certainly the most handsome dwarf I've seen."

For a few seconds Fira wondered if she had somehow told Kili of her feelings for him. But as his face lit up she pushed all of that aside. Hurriedly kissing him on the cheek she turned back around in the saddle – hoping her long hair hid her growing blush. Kili squeezed her hand.

"Thank you. From the bottom of my heart."

Fira nodded. Kili's own heart might be relaxed but her's seemed to be doing somersaults all around her body. With a small sigh she nodded to herself.

She would tell them the truth. At the first chance she got she would tell them everything.

* * *

The rain had only just stopped when Thorin called them all to a halt. As Kili eased his own sodden coat off Fira wrapped her arms around her body – hugging it tightly – as her frozen clothes clung to her skin. Without looking at anyone she slid from the pony and grabbed her saddled bag. Satisfied nothing else was soaked except for her coat she dumped it by Kili's and sat down alongside Bilbo who seemed wetter than she was.

"Fili, Kili!" Fira looked over at Thorin and then back at his nephews. As they were told to stay with the ponies she saw looks of disappointment flash across their faces. Although both weren't as wet as she was they still looked half frozen and Fira knew they had to be hungry. Clenching her fists she bowed her head. There was another reason Thorin's decision annoyed her. She had made her mind up to tell them all the truth about her tonight. But if some of the company were missing then how could she? Fira had no intention of repeating her story five or six times. Once was going to be bad enough.

Wringing out her wet hair Fira got to her feet and gingerly sniffed her arm. She needed a bath urgently. Grabbing her coat and bag she gave Bilbo a small smile.

"If anyone asks just say I'm having a bath. If they choose to follow me that's their affair."

Bilbo gave her a bashful smile before turning his back. Glancing up Fira realised none of the company were even glancing her way. Fili and Kili had hold of two ponies each and were trying to coax them away from the group. Before anyone could turn around and stop her Fira hurried off down the small path. She'd heard the sounds of a river earlier and she knew it couldn't be more than a few metres away. In fact she was so busy trying to work out the best way to go that she was oblivious to the eyes that watched her go.

* * *

Kili shut his eyes with a sigh as his head rested against the huge tree. He could hear his brother pacing about and he tried to focus on that. Anything to push Fira from his mind. It wasn't that he didn't want to think about her; but the thoughts he was having of her unsettled him. He'd have dreams where the pair of them lay together; her lips pressing hurried kisses over his face whilst he hugged her against his body to keep her safe. Sometimes he'd watch as she undressed for him before his own fingers pulled his tunic away and their bodies rubbed against each other. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to lie beside her. To have her body curled against his and her lips brushing his own.

Kili opened his eyes before he had any more thoughts. He remembered what his mother had told him about how he and Fili should treat women and by having such thoughts he felt like he was betraying his mother. He was treating Fira as though she was nothing more than his property. Something for him to touch and hold whenever he liked. He didn't want it to be like that. He wanted to care for her and keep her safe. Hold her hand and make her laugh. Growling Kili ran his hand through his hair. He had no idea what any of these thoughts and dreams meant. Did he care for Fira? Far more than any other girl he'd met. But did that mean he loved her?

Maybe he did. He thought of no one else and every time he spoke to her he kept thinking he was making an idiot of himself. But then she'd smile at him and his heart would lighten. He could still remember waking up last night to the sound of her crying. Nothing had sounded more heart breaking to Kili and even now he had no idea what had stopped him from taking her into his arms and hugging her. Maybe because he knew she would never feel for him the way he felt for her? He couldn't allow himself to be hurt again.

"Kili?"

At his brothers voice Kili forced his head up. Fili raised an eyebrow.

"Would you be able to fill these up?" He handed over two water bottles. Scrambling to his feet Kili took them silently. Fili smiled at him.

"I know you care for her Kee." He was so quiet Kili didn't hear him at first. But as the words sank in he gave a small nod.

"I…I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Kili assumed his brother would be happy at this news. But instead Fili simply nodded.

"I envy you Kili. To have that sort of feeling for a girl…I've never had that. I probably never will."

"You don't know that," Kili insisted. Fili shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll meet my own Fira one day."

Kili reached out and rubbed his brothers shoulder. He had never assumed Fili would feel that way. His brother had always been surrounded by girls back home. Biting his lip Kili wrapped Fili into a hug.

"Trust me Fee. You'll find someone. I know you will."

Fili gave him a playful shove, "Never knew you to be such a romantic Kee."

Shaking his head Kili took the water bottles in both hands and hurried off through the trees. He and Fili had passed a river as they were taking the ponies away and he knew it wouldn't take him that long to get there. But as he hurried along Fira wormed her way into his mind again.

What was he supposed to do? Should he tell her and pray she felt the same? Maybe he should wait and see how she felt. He'd rather remain her friend than a rejected lover.

As expected he reached the river within minutes. Stopping down Kili pushed one of the bottles underwater – gasping as the cold river rushed over his hands. Once that one was filled up he did the same with the second. The forest was completely silent and Kili couldn't deny it scared him slightly. Once the second bottle was filled he got to his feet; ready to go when a slight noise stopped him. At first Kili had no idea what it was; but as he waited he realised someone was singing to themselves.

Biting his lip Kili glanced back at the direction where the ponies were before looking the other way. The person was still singing and as he carried on listening he realised it was Fira. Tapping one of the bottle against his leg he turned and hurried off towards the sound of her voice. Treading lightly so he wouldn't startle her Kili tried to keep as low as possible; hiding behind bushes and trees where he could. The singing was a lot louder now and Kili realised Fira could only be a few feet away. Her voice wasn't perfect; she failed on several of the higher notes. But Kili really didn't care. Knowing he would no doubt regret it he sat up on his knees and looked out over the top of the brambles he was crouched behind.

He did regret it.

Fira had her back to him but that didn't make it much better. The water came up to her lower back and as she sank down it lapped against her long hair that trailed down her waist. She swept it over one of her shoulder and Kili's eyes widened as his eyes caught sight of two strange looking vertical ridges just underneath her shoulder blades. Kili bit his lip; he'd never seen anything like that before. Licking his lips Kili couldn't stop himself from staring at her curved figure. Or rather the numerous scars littering her skin. Most of them looked old but he could see several new ish ones. As he saw her burnt arms he gave a sad sigh – Fira hadn't told him the scarring was that bad. Not that it made any difference. Clenching his fists he fought the urge to curse as he saw the bruises covering her back and her arms. Huge purple and green splodges covered the middle of her back and he had a nasty feeling her stomach was in a similar state. The water bottles slipped from his hands; someone had hurt her. Recently as well. And the only people she'd been with were the company. Kili shook his head at the idea. He couldn't imagine any of the others wanting to hurt her. Certainly not to this extent. But then who else could it have been? Slipping back behind the brambles he grabbed the water bottles. Maybe he could slip away before she noticed. Just as he was about to make a run for it Fira's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I know you're there."

 _ **So again a bit filler-ish but we all know what's coming up VERY soon so that should give us enough excitement. Poor Kili having all these feelings about himself and Fira. This should be a very interesting encounter then shouldn't it? Let me know what you all think xxxxx**_


	12. Stolen Ponies and Hungry Trolls

_**Big thanks to MoonsHollow and xoulblade for following.**_

 _ **ColorGuardianoftheGalaxy – Sounds about right.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Hopefully this can be something they laugh about later….much MUCH later**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – Glad you are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Rachetg – It'll certainly be a shock for her.**_

Stolen Ponies and Hungry Trolls

Fira's whole body couldn't be more still. She could feel the water lapping against her back and she took a deep breath.

"I know you're there."

For a second nothing happened. Folding her arms across her stomach Fira turned round so she was facing whoever had been spying on her. She wasn't going to cover up for their sakes. They had no right to come down and watch her bathe like she was some commodity. In the ever decreasing light her sharp eyes caught movement from a small area of brambles to her right.

"Come out before I make you."

Her hand was already moving towards the sheath strapped to her thigh when her watcher slowly got to their feet. Dark hair fell over a very red face and as Kili's eyes locked onto her Fira suddenly felt an urge to cover herself up; especially her arms. When she had tried to shift again the burns had increased so now her forearms were badly scarred as well. But instead she simply titled her chin up slightly and shot him a glare. Happy to see he was doing everything he could not to look at her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Fira didn't bother glancing at the dwarf as she strode through the river towards her pile of clothes. All of them had dried off but they were no good until she herself was dry. Grabbing her blanket Fira made quick work of rubbing herself down. When she looked up she saw Kili had his back to her.

"I…I wasn't. It's not what you think. I heard you singing and…" trailing off his shoulders sunk.

"If I had known you were…busy I'd never have come. You have to believe me."

Fira did believe him. Kili was no creep that much was certain. As she pulled her tunic over her body she glanced down at herself. Her wet hair stuck to her dry clothes but other than that you wouldn't have known she'd been in a rainstorm several hours ago. Sliding her coat on Fira casually sheathed her weapons as slowly as she could. She knew Kili could look now but she couldn't deny it was fun to make him suffer like this. However she only had so many weapons and once her last knife was sheathed there was nothing else but to tap him on the shoulder.

"Turn around."

Kili gave a small nod before doing so. The blush still hadn't left his cheeks and Fira knew she was in a similar state. Of all the dwarves to see her it had to be Kili. Brushing herself down she bit her lip. He'd have seen her scars and her bruises. He must have. Nothing else would explain the hatred running through his eyes. Fira turned to go – hoping to get away before any questions were asked – however Kili grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back.

"Those…those bruises," he choked, "What happened?"

"I…nothing." Fira tried to ease out of his grip but Kili simply tightened his hold.

"I'm not an idiot you know. Someone did that to you deliberately," he lowered his voice, "Was it…was it one of the company? Fira I swear if any of them did this I'll see they're punished."

Fira shook her head. "No, no it…" her mind was at a blank. Sol's face flashed through her head and an idea came to her. Gently prising Kili's hand from her arm she looked down at the floor.

"Last night I was collecting some firewood when some men found me. I refused to give them what they wanted so they beat me. I escaped before they could do anything else."

Kili's eyes were boring into hers and Fira prayed she hadn't been too obvious with her lie. Although the anger didn't go it faded slightly and Kili nodded.

"That's why you were crying last night wasn't it?"

Fira had no need to answer; Kili was already nodding. With a sigh he knelt down and grabbed the water bottles with one hand before gently caressing her face with the other.

"You should have told us. We'd have wasted no time in hunting them down."

Fira gave a small nod. Yet more lies were now being added to the already huge pile. Kili gave a small smile.

"Well, at least you weren't…you're alright now."

Nodding Fira stepped back from him. She had to do what she could to increase the distance between her and Kili. Once the truth came out he'd look at her with nothing but anger and revulsion. She wouldn't be able to bear it from him. Kili raised an eyebrow at her actions but said nothing. Instead he glanced up as another voice was coming closer.

"Kili? Kili where are you?"

Fira looked over at Kili who gave her a bashful smile. Both of them hurriedly smoothed their faces out as Fili came into view.

"There you are! I know you hate filling up water bottles but really Kili!"

Fira realised he hadn't yet noticed her. However that didn't last long. Fili gave her a hurried smile; eyes widened when he saw her wet hair and damp clothes.

"Fira I..?" He then narrowed his eyes at Kili who was already shaking his head.

"No! Fili I wasn't..!"

Fira placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right. It was just a misunderstanding."

Fili nodded slowly and Fira knew Kili was sending her a grateful look. As he took the water bottles into his own hands Fili gave a good natured shake of the head.

"Kili I know you think she's beautiful but really."

Even though Fili winked at Fira; she knew Kili had gone redder than anyone had ever seen. Unsure of how to react to this herself Fira watched both the princes carefully. It had only been a few hours since they had been told to look after the ponies and she had a funny feeling that's what they were meant to be doing now. Rubbing her arms Fira snapped her fingers as both brothers were now whispering furiously to each other.

"Not trying to be rude…but aren't you meant to be looking after our rides?"

Both gulped at the same time before pushing past her and running off into the woods. Fira rolled her eyes before following them. Even though she was shorter than both of them she found it easy to keep up with them. She hadn't expected them to panic so much. After all the ponies were tied up. But as she got nearer she heard Kili swearing. Heart sinking Fira quickened her pace until she was standing beside both brothers. Her eyes scanned over the small area where the ponies were tied up.

"Everything seems alright."

Fili shook his head. But before either of them could speak Fira caught the sound of footsteps right behind her. Hand hovering over her sword she spun round to see Bilbo standing there with two bowls of stew in his hands.

"Fira?" He blinked before handing over the bowls, "Bofur sent me with these for Fili and Kili."

Nodding Fira chewed on her bottom lip whilst Bilbo gave her a soft smile.

"Thorin also told me to bring you back to camp."

"Why?" Kili's voice was sharp and Fira, Bilbo and Fili glanced at him nervously. Bilbo shrugged.

"I don't know…does it matter?"

"Thorin might be our leader but he doesn't need to treat Fira like something off the heel of his boot. She stays here with us."

Fira raised an eyebrow, "I don't suppose I get a say in all of this?"

Kili's face paled and he nodded. Fira folded her arms before smiling at Bilbo.

"Like he said. I stay here with them."

Bilbo gave a small sigh and for a second Fira pitted him for having to go back and tell Thorin the news. However, she also noticed that the hobbits interest was fixed on the backs of Fili and Kili.

"What are they doing?"

"We're meant to be looking after the ponies." It was as though Kili could read Bilbo's mind. Fili nodded.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem."

"Which is?" Fira didn't like the sound of this. Fili bit his lip.

"We had sixteen."

"We now have," Kili did a quick head count, "Fourteen."

Pushing past the pair Fira hurried towards the remaining ponies. All of them were stomping their feet and tossing their heads. Rubbing them down soothingly she whispered in their ears. Telling them it would be okay. But she could feel their fear, their terror. Patting Minty's nose she looked over at the others.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing."

Fili gulped and at that point Fira remembered Daisy had been his. Kili rubbed his brothers arm whilst Bilbo was pacing up and down.

"Well that's not good. That's not good at all!"

"Tell us something we don't know," Fira muttered. Bilbo sighed.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

Kili shook his head, "Err…"

"Best not worry him," Fili interjected. Fira couldn't help herself.

"Scared he'll tell you off?"

"Yes." They both said. Kili sighed.

"If Thorin finds out… he'll do more than tell us off."

Remembering his earlier worry about not being good enough Fira moved beside him and took his hand.

"We'll find them. They can't have gone far."

Giving her a grateful nod Kili squeezed her hand before they both turned to watch Fili who was talking to Bilbo.

"Seeing as you're our official burglar maybe you could take a look."

"I…well…" Fira knew Bilbo wanted to be anywhere but here. Ignoring Kili's confused glances she took the bowls from the hobbits hands and gave him a smile.

"I can take it from here if you like."

He shook his head, "No really, I don't mind."

"Bilbo, be honest with me," Fira made sure she was keeping her voice down, "How helpful do you think you can be here?"

She wasn't trying to goad him or laugh at him. She just didn't want him to make a fool of himself. Nodding Bilbo gave her a grateful smile before turning and heading back to the others. Placing the bowls of stew by her feet Fira rubbed her hands.

"What was that for?" Fili asked. Fira shrugged.

"He won't tell Thorin if that's what you're worried about."

Ignoring them Fira turned and looked down at the huge trees. Two had been uprooted and her stomach churned at the thought of something big enough to do it.

"Well?" Kili asked. Fira forced down her sarcastic comment.

"Something big uprooted these trees."

"That's what we thought," Fili said. Fira rolled her eyes. Why bother asking her then? She took another look. The ponies were all tied up and in the spaces where Daisy and Bungo should have been she could see the ropes had been torn apart.

"Something big and…possibly quite dangerous."

Kili gulped and Fira had a sudden urge to stay close to him.

"Hey," Fili whispered, "There's a light!"

He was crouched down behind another fallen tree. Fira hurried over so that she was in between both brothers. Up ahead she could see where Fili had been pointing. The light was huge and in the silence of the night Fira could make out harsh laughter. Kili hit the bark with his fist.

"What is it?" she whispered. Kili's face was unmoving.

"Trolls."

Fira nodded, "Okay so maybe this is the point where we go and tell Thorin?"

She got no reply. Instead both brothers jumped over the fallen tree and began running towards the light. Both of them hid behind two huge trees and Fira shook her head before getting up and following them. Crouching beside Kili she was aware of his eyes watching her.

"So we still aren't telling Thorin."

Kili shook his head before grabbing her by the hands and pulling her to her feet.

"You go and tell him!"

"Me? You honestly think he'll believe _me_ "

Kili bit his lip, "Maybe not but it'll be safer."

"For you or for me?"

"For you of course" Even though Kili was making every effort to keep his voice down Fira knew he was getting more worried by the minute. Freeing herself from his grip she stepped back.

"I'm going nowhere until we have some sort of plan."

Kili opened his mouth when the ground shook. All three of them dropped to the ground as the trolls footsteps got closer. Fira froze at the sound of two more frightened ponies in his grasp and as she raised her head by a few inches she saw the two animals kicking in the trolls huge hands.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!"

Kili shook his head, "I think…I think they're going to eat them. We've got to do something!"

Fira nodded, "I will."

She already had a plan in mind. She was small and could easily get past the trolls. And with her magic she could quieten the ponies and get them away without anyone noticing. Finally her power was actually coming into use. However Kili was looking at her in horror.

"You?" He shook his head, "No you're going back to camp."

"I'm not a child Kili."

"I know but we should be going."

"Why?"

"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid," Fili explained calmly. Kili nodded.

"It'll be perfectly safe."

Fira scowled, "It'd be just as safe if I went as well. In fact more so because there's only one of me and two of you!"

"Yes but," Kili rubbed his forehead, and Fira sighed.

"Plus I think Thorin would be annoyed if he knew I'd let two princes go off to fight trolls whilst I stayed behind."

"For the love of Durin not that again!" Kili snapped, "Fira I keep telling you us being princes has nothing to do with _anything!"_

"Oi!" Fili hissed, "If you two are quite finished!"

Kili gave a small nod before shooting Fira a glare. Fili sighed whilst Fira glanced over their shoulders – the colour draining from her face.

"Thorin!"

Both brother spun round and Fira took her chance. Sprinting through the trees she knew it wouldn't take long for her to reach the trolls. Bringing out her sharpest knife Fira crouched down at the edge of a huge clearing.

"Oh…" she said weakly.

The three trolls were far bigger than she had expected. The smallest – and the thinnest – sat in the middle whilst the one on his right was stirring something in the pot. The other was downing some sort of drink. Out of the corner of her eye Fira caught sight of the terrified ponies. Not bothering to wait she hurriedly skirted the edge of the clearing. The one with the drink wore a thin vest and as he began talking about their last meal Fira willed herself not to be sick. Instead she kept her gaze on the ponies.

"It's okay," keeping eye contact she let her magic do it's work, "It's okay. I'm going to get you out."

The ponies quietened but they were still nervous. As she reached their small pen Fira wasted no time in resting the knife on the thick rope.

"OI!"

She froze as one of the trolls yelled. Glancing round she watched as the biggest grabbed it's mug from the smallest.

"That's _my_ grog."

"Lovely," turning back to the ponies Fira began sawing at the ropes. But they were incredibly thick and she knew this wouldn't be done in a few minutes.

"Hang on a minute," the troll at the cooking pot stopped and Fira realised he was looking around.

"I can smell something."

Fira's knife fell from her hands as the smallest troll looked straight at her. It got to it's feet.

"Something tasty!"

She backed away but the troll was too close. It's hand grabbed her around her waist – pinning her arms to her side – and lifted her into the air. Fira kicked out and the troll tightened it's grip.

"Gotcha!" it cried. The cook jabbed her cheek with it's finger.

"Now then. Are there any more of you hiding where you shouldn't?"

Fira shook her head, "No. No just me."

It occurred to her that this was yet another perfect opportunity. If the company were killed by trolls then that was her done. But instead she carried on shaking her head.

"She's lying!" the smaller troll said.

"No I'm not," Fira could feel her voice wavering, "No I'm really not."

"Hold her over the fire Tom," the cook said, "Make her talk."

Tom nodded and as she was carried towards the fire Fira's struggling increased. The biggest troll however held out an arm to stop Tom. Fira relief was incredibly short lived however as that same troll grabbed a huge knife.

"I've got a better idea. Why not skin her instead? If she doesn't talk we can use her as garnish."

"Good idea William," Tom laughed. William nodded and Fira could feel the tears starting to drip down her cheeks. This was not how she had imagined she would die. Being skinned and cooked by trolls.

 _ **So busy chapter then to make up for the fillers. Sorry for pushing Bilbo out of the action but I can't get enough of Fira/Kili moments and I wanted her to have some hero time. I also love seeing Kili's protectiveness around her. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	13. Fighting Can be Hungry Work

_**Big thanks to Alicehime-sama, Hannah-Rampage and MarvelWorksWonders for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – Glad you enjoyed it. Now we get to more of the action scenes.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Hell he's more attractive – not sure if I agree with you on Thorin though ;) And yeah even though I don't want to side-line Bilbo too much I wanted to give Fira some action time. And yeah it'll be interesting to see how they all react when they find out.**_

 _ **Rachetg – All I'll say is she'll have some help.**_

Fighting Can be Hungry Work

As the knife dug even more into her cheek Fira gave one last desperate struggle. If she was going to die then she would go down fighting. William grabbed a clump of hair to keep her head still and Fira forced herself to take deep breaths.

Then the third troll screamed.

Fira glanced down with wide eyes as a small figure burst from the trees. They slashed at the trolls ankle before moving round to face all three of them.

" _Drop her!"_

Fira gaped at Kili. She had never seen the dwarf look so worried and so angry. He swung his sword.

"You what?" Tom asked. Kili nodded.

"I said, drop her!" When none of the trolls seemed willing to move he slashed at Williams legs.

" _Now!"_

William let go of his grip in Fira's hair. However it was only when the knife came away that she relaxed. Tom gave a small shrug.

"Here you go!"

With a mix between a gasp and a shriek Fira found herself being flung through the air. She heard Kili shouting her name but all she could think about was how badly broken her body was soon about to be. Looking down she saw Kili drop his sword and hold his arms out just as she hit him. Kili wrapped his arms around her as he fell backwards – cushioning her fall. The second they stopped moving Fira wriggled in his grasp – but he simply tightened his hold with one arm and cupped her face with the other.

"Are you alright?"

Fira gave him a shaky nod when there was a huge cry from the trees. Glancing up she ducked back down as the whole company – minus Gandalf she noticed – jumped from the trees with their weapons swinging. As Ori jumped out last Fira got to her feet and pulled Kili up. He grabbed his sword before taking hold of her by the elbow.

"Go back to camp. Now!" His eyes flashed dangerously and – rather surprisingly – Fira felt a stab of guilt.

"Kili…I know you're angry…"

He shook his head, "Believe me angry doesn't even start to cover this."

Easing herself from his grip Fira turned in time to see Tom reaching for Kili. Drawing her own sword she slashed at the trolls arm before ducking underneath and swinging at it's stomach. She missed by millimetres but she didn't care. Looking over her shoulder she expected to see Kili sending her furious glares but instead she saw nothing but an empty space. Looking over to her side Fira saw both Kili and Fili fighting side by side. Fili slashed at Williams ankle before getting onto one knee and allowing Kili to jump onto his back and leap at the other troll. Wielding her sword Fira stared at the dwarves. Despite their short height and huge bulk they fought with a grace and fluidity she had only seen from humans or the few elves she had glimpsed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bilbo hurrying towards the area where the ponies had been tied in. Fira looked over at the dwarves again. They could take care of this easily enough.

Ducking and dodging Fira ran across the trolls camp until she joined a very nervous Bilbo. He had her dropped knife in his hands and was frantically sawing at the ropes. Fira rubbed Daisy's nose soothingly.

"It's alright girl. We're going to get you out."

The pony gave a slight nod and Fira removed her hand to watch Bilbo. He was trying his best; that much she could tell. But he was shaking so much his hand kept slipping. Without saying anything Fira took the knife from his hands and gently eased him to one side. Holding the rope still with one hand she frantically slashed at the rope. The sounds of the dwarves cries and yells were ringing in her ears and she couldn't help but pray Kili was safe. If he was to get hurt..?

Fira shook her head as the rope finally broke. Stepping aside she allowed the ponies to walk past. Several of them gave terrified snorts but Fira simply ushered them along. They were smart animals. They'd find the others easily enough. Twirling the knife in her hands she slipped it into her belt with a small, smug, smile.

"FIRA!"

At first Fira didn't hear Bilbo's cry. Then, a small shape smacked into her – sending her to the floor. Rubbing her head Fira glanced around for the hobbit only to find him gone. The rest of the company were in a small huddle on the other side of the camp and she could see the fear on their faces. Frowning she followed their eyes upwards and her heart dropped.

"Bilbo," she didn't dare speak louder than a whisper. Two of the trolls had hold of Bilbo by his arms. He gave several small whimpers and Fira silently got to her feet – it was clear the trolls hadn't seen her yet.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" The cook troll snapped. Bilbo shook his head but Fira watched on as the dwarves slowly lowered their weapons. To her surprise Fili and Kili were the first to do so. Brushing herself down Fira locked eyes with Kili and he gave her a breathless nod.

"Run." He mouthed. Fira nodded. She had to find Gandalf and get help. Turning she began moving towards the trees when the ground shuddered from the footsteps behind her.

"Trying to get away are we?" Tom squealed.

His hand closed around her middle and the whole forest passed by Fira in a blur as she was picked up and flung towards the dwarves. They jumped back to avoid being hit but as the ground collided with her body Fira's insides shook and she knew she'd have bruises by the dozen. Rolling to a halt she clutched at her stomach in an effort to stop it churning.

"Fira!"

At Fili and Kili's voices Fira gave a small nod. Everything in her vision was swimming badly and she was only half aware of being picked up under her arms and being set back on her feet. Kili held her close against him and as the throbbing pain got worse Fira found herself resting her head against his chest. William still had hold of Bilbo whilst the other troll loomed over the group of dwarves.

"Looks like we'll be feasting tonight boys!"

* * *

Within minutes the trolls had split the company in half and tied Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, Dori and Ori to a spit. They had been forced to strip down to their underclothes whilst the rest of the company stood by under guard. Kili held Fira close against him and as the trolls shook out several thick sacks Fira's nausea returned. Kili rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Fira shook her head.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone off by myself. I'm sorry."

Kili opened his mouth when they became aware of William standing over them. The troll grinned and Fira tightened her grip on Kili.

"Strip 'em and put 'em in the sacks!" the troll by the fire yelled. Fira had heard one of them calling him Bert earlier on. All around her the others began undressing and Fira lowered her gaze so as not to embarrass them any more. One by one, Bilbo, Thorin, Fili, Gloin and Oin were grabbed, had their hands and feet bound and then they were shoved into sacks and tossed into a corner. Fira let go of Kili's hand as William jabbed a knife in their direction.

"You two can be dessert if ye like!" he grabbed a sack, "The girl first!"

Spitting on the ground by Toms feet Fira wriggled out of her coat and began removing her shirt. Kili inched in front of her so she was hidden from the eyes of the others. However, when she looked up Fira saw all of them were looking away. When she was left in nothing but her underclothes she eased past Kili and allowed Tom to tie her up and shove her in the sack. Just like the rest she was tossed into a corner and landed close beside Bilbo who was still shaking.

"Hey," Fira whispered, "We'll be alright."

He nodded and Fira would have said something else when the shape of Kili landed on her legs. Biting down her cry she glanced down to see him roll off her.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"Kili I think you have bigger concerns than me right now."

Kili paused whilst Fira turned her attention to the trolls. She had to think of a way to get the others out. If she knew where Gandalf was then that might help.

"Let's just sit on them and squash them and turn them into jelly,"

At this suggestion the dwarves began wriggling and yelling out. However, Fira watched with some amusement as Bert shook his head.

"They should be sautéed, and grilled with a sprinkle of sage,"

"Never mind the seasoning," William growled as he turned back to the dwarves on the spit, "We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away and I don't fancy being turned to stone," the smallest troll nodded in agreement

"Fira!" Bilbo hissed. At his voice she looked over in time so see something hurrying through the trees. She didn't need to get another look to know who it was. Bilbo nodded.

"We need to distract them," he mouthed. Fira nodded but before she could do that herself Bilbo sat up and – somehow – got to his feet.

"Wait!" he looked up at the trolls who simply glared at him, "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori yelled. Bofur shook his head,

"Half-wits! What does that make us?"

"I mean with the…seasoning," Bilbo took another hop in his sack as the chef looked down at him,

"What about the seasoning?" he asked angrily as though his cooking had never been challenged. Bilbo shrugged and turned round to look at the dwarves. As he did so Fira nodded. She was aware of Kili hissed curses as she too got to her feet and hopped over to join Bilbo.

"Have you smelt them?" she asked, "You're going to need a lot more than sage before you plate this lot up!"

As the dwarves began yelling at her Fira sighed. How ironic could this get? She had been tasked to kill the dwarves and now she was trying to save them by pretending to want them dead.

"What do you know about cooking dwarves?" the spit turning troll looked at Bilbo suspiciously. The hobbit swallowed nervously and Fira gave him a concerned glance.

"Shut up!" Bert snapped before leaning towards Bilbo and giving him a gentle smile,

"Let the…ferret talk,"

"Ferret?" Bilbo wrinkled his nose before nodding.

"Yes the secret to cooking dwarves," Bilbo muttered to himself, panic set on his face. The trolls lean in closer,

"Yes? C'mon!" the chef growls. Bilbo nodded,

"Yes I'm telling you…the secret to cooking dwarves…is to skin them first!"

Fira froze at this and was aware of how angry the dwarves were all getting.

"I'll skin you, you little…" Gloin spat. Fira glanced round at Thorin in an effort to get him to understand what Bilbo was doing. The ropes rubbed against her burnt arms and she could feel bruises forming on her body. The chef clicked his fingers,

"Tom, get me filleting knife,"

"What a load of rubbish!" the troll at the spit yelled, "I've eaten plenty with their skins on,"

"He's right!" the small troll – Tom - reached over and pushed Bilbo aside. The hobbit fell onto his back whilst Fira felt something grab her around the feet. As she was lifted upside down she couldn't help her scream.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf," Tom cheered. Looking down Fira saw she was being held over his mouth.

"Let her go!" Kili yelled, "You don't want to eat _her_!"

The dwarves began nodding, "Ye wouldn't want her she's too skinny!" Dwalin yelled.

"She'll give you stomach ache!" Fili grunted.

Fira blinked back her tears. She would never have expected any of the company to be in such a hurry to save her. Meanwhile Bilbo had gotten back onto his feet and shook his head.

"Not that one," Bilbo yelled. "She's infected!"

"You what?" the largest troll frowned and Bilbo nodded so much his head looked like it was going to come off,

"She's got…worms…in her…tubes," Bilbo frowned; not quite believing what he had just said. Tom looked at Fira in disgust and threw her back onto the pile. As she landed Fira expected the hard ground. But instead she landed on something softer and when she heard Kili grunt she realised he had rolled so she didn't hit the ground.

"Thank you," rolling off of him she was shocked at the anger on his face.

"What in Durin's name are you doing?" He hissed, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Fira rolled her eyes in time to here Bilbo's claim they were all infected. As the dwarves began yelling she rolled her eyes and glanced at Thorin who gave her a short nod. He kicked Oin who paused before nodding.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin cried,

"Mine are the biggest. I've got huge parasites!" Kili cried out. Fira rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a bloody competition you know!"

"Yes were riddled!" Fili yelled. As the rest of the dwarves began nodding and shouting Fira breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Bilbo with admiration. Bert frowned at Bilbo,

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?"

"Well…" Bilbo shrugged. The troll at the spit narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the pile of dwarves. Letting go of the spit he turned to Bilbo, and Fira realised their plan hadn't worked.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?"

William turned to the others, "this little ferret's taking us for fools,"

"The dawn will take you all!"

At Gandalfs voice Fira breathed a sigh of relief. The wizard stood on top of a huge rock and she could see the trolls staring at him in confusion.

"Who's that?"

"No idea?"

"Can we eat him to?" the smallest troll asked eagerly. With one swift movement Gandalf brought his staff down on the boulder; cracking it in half. The trolls screamed as the early morning sun streamed through into the campsite. Their movements became jerky and their skin began to grey until it was solid stone.

For a second no one did anything. And then Kili giggled, Fili snorted and before long everyone was laughing. Gandalf hurried towards them and as Bilbo glanced over at her Fira smiled back. The wizard stopped at the spit first and soon the dwarves were free from their bonds and were hurriedly getting dressed again. As Gandalf began to free the others Fira risked a glance over at Kili. Despite the light in his eyes his face was almost white and when he looked at her there was that familiar anger. Fira licked her lips as the company began freeing themselves and getting dressed. Raising an eyebrow she glanced down at herself. She was still in her sack and no one seemed willing to help her get out.

"Come here," Kili whispered. Looking over Fira saw that apart from his coat and weapons he was dressed again. Kili picked her up in his arms and carried her behind the rock that they had been piled up against a few minutes ago. Kneeling down he undid the sack and before she could blush he sliced through the ropes binding her.

"I'll get your things,"

Fira watched him run off. Drawing her knees to her chest she tried not to look at the red marks on her arm and the huge, finger shapes bruises on her ankles.

"Fira?"

Kili dumped a small pile at her feet and turned his back. Not wanting to waste any time Fira quickly dressed herself a sheathed all of her weapons.

"Thank you Kili."

He nodded and as he turned Fira saw the anger still hadn't gone. Deciding it would be best to let him calm down she went to move past him when he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back.

"Was it your intention to scare the living daylights out of me?"

"Kili?"

"How reckless and irresponsible are you Fira? Because the term that springs to mind is 'very'!"

He gave her a small shake and Fira found her throat starting to dry.

"I was just trying to distract them long enough for Gandalf to arrive."

Kili sighed and now that he was this close to her Fira realised he was shaking.

"You…you were almost killed," he whispered, "Twice."

He shook his head, "You should have gone back to camp."

Fira shook her head and pulled herself from Kili's grip.

"I'm not going to run and hide because I'm a woman. I've never done that and I don't intend to start now."

Kili ran a hand through his hair, "For the love of Durin! You don't have to prove yourself to us Fira. Especially not me."

Gaping at him Fira shook her head, "I wasn't trying to prove anything to anyone. I was trying to help. But in future I'll leave you all in danger if you prefer. I wouldn't want to upstage you all."

Kili opened his mouth but Fira had already pushed past him and was moving back towards the others. Rubbing her arms she stuck close to Bilbo who was gaping at the trolls in awe.

"I've heard about mountain trolls before. But I never imagined I'd ever get to see one!"

As he spoke Fira could tell that a small part of him had loved the whole experience. She nodded.

"I imagine you're going to see a lot more than mountain trolls by the time we reach Erebor Bilbo."

 _ **So there was the troll scene! Love that bit in the first film so much – mainly because Kili gets to be a bit of a hero and all! Nice too see Bilbo have his own heroic moment saving her like that. Aww poor Fira trying to help only for Kili to take his protectiveness a bit too far! As for her telling them the truth I can promise it's coming up in a few chapters time. Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	14. Apologies, Headaches and a Loving Moment

_**Big thanks to Cow-Lover2214, aquakim, Inperfection and ZabuzasGirl for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – No I can't imagine Bilbo will be happy for much longer. Yeah I'm getting excited about the moment she tells them the truth – which is coming very soon. And Fira has enough sass for the whole company as far as I'm concerned.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – I know! I mean I would be a bit annoyed at him as well but he's just too cute!**_

 _ **Rachetg – Oh yeah I'm totally with Fira…but Kili is just the sweetest thing ever! She can't stay mad at him…can she?**_

 _ **Inperfection – Glad you are enjoying. Things are going to star heating up soon.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth - Kili's gonna have his fair share of reckless moments…as is Fira**_

 _ **ZabuzasGirl – Glad you are enjoying it.**_

Apologies, Headaches and a Loving Moment

Fira didn't say a word as they began moving. Thorin had insisted they search the surrounding area for a troll cave. Fira couldn't see why they were bothering. But when she looked at Gandalf she saw a dark look in his eyes. There was clearly more to this than she had first realised.

"Fira!"

At first she thought it was Kili and she quickened her pace. Even though she knew he had spoken out of anger she could still feel his words running round her head. She hadn't planned on being almost skinned and eaten and yet Kili was treating her like she was made of glass!

"Fira wait!"

Turning round Fira realised with a start that it was Fili. He jogged to catch up with her and as she glanced over his shoulder Fira saw Kili giving her a pleading glance. Shaking her head she turned back around and began walking as Fili joined her.

"How are you?"

Nodding she raised an eyebrow, "Did your brother send you to act as a peace maker?"

Fili bit his lip and Fira scowled.

"If he wants to talk to me he can do it himself."

"Bit hard when you're determined to stay away from him."

Pausing Fira nodded in agreement.

"I know," she glanced back over her shoulder before looking back over at Fili again.

"I don't understand why he was so angry. I didn't do anything. Not really."

Fili gave a small shake of the head and at the serious look crossing his face Fira wondered if he too was about to lecture her. Fili glanced over his shoulder.

"Think of it from Kili's point of view. You run off to confront three huge trolls. You're caught and almost killed. And then you later put yourself in danger and almost get killed again!"

As he spoke Fira realised how bad it really was. But she still didn't fully understand Kili's anger over it. Fili must have read her mind because he fixed a weak smile on his face.

"Listen Fira; I'm not saying Kili had the right to be so angry with you. And believe me he's wishing he could take back what he said. But…" he peered at her closely, "Do you realise how much you mean to Kili?"

Fira stopped in her tracks. She knew she was Kili's friend. But she had never imagined that she could be so special to him. Trying to ignore the pounding of her heart she forced herself to shake her head. Fili nodded.

"Well you mean a great deal to him. Far more than he's willing to admit actually. My point is…don't hold this against him Fira. He feels bad enough already. The last thing he needs is to think you hate him."

Nodding Fira reached over and squeezed Fili's hand.

"I'll talk to him. I promise."

Fili breathed a small sigh of relief, "Anything to take away his lost puppy look."

Kili couldn't have been described any better. Snorting Fira placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Fili smiled back but Fira could tell he had something else on his mind.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. I just wanted to say thank you."

"For?"

"Kili told me what you said to him yesterday. He's never had any self-confidence and he always puts himself down. I try and make him see how great he is but I know he doesn't always believe me. What you said to him though…"

Nodding Fira took a deep breath and inched closer to Fili. She didn't want the wrong ears to overhear this.

"I might mean a lot to Kili. But he means far to me than I do to him. What I said to him…I meant every single word of it."

Fira gave her a cheeky smile before turning and hurrying back to join Kili. Watching him go Fira sighed as Kili glanced up and gave her a brief smile. Returning it she watched his eyes light up. Shoving her hands into her pockets she stumbled on along with the others.

She had to tell them and she had to do it soon.

* * *

As they reached the troll cave Kili's insides churned from the stench. Glancing over he was pleased to see that Fili looked equally sick. Gandalf, Thorin, Nori, Gloin and Bofur were heading inside and Kili couldn't help but wonder what sort of buried secrets they would find. The others were all busy resting their legs and as he looked around his eyes fell on the figure of Fira sitting by Balin. The older dwarf said something to her and as she laughed Kili wondered if his blush could become any more obvious.

"Kee?"

"Hmm?" Looking over his shoulder he saw Fili moving towards the mouth of the cave. Kili looked over at Fira with a small pang. He should talk to her. Explain that he hadn't meant to upset her and that he'd been so frightened of watching her die. He remembered the trolls suggesting that they skin her and the thought of such a thing happening caused the nausea to worsen in his stomach. Shaking his head he forced his gaze away from Fira and moved after Fili who had already entered the troll cave. Gandalf and Thorin were in the far corner whilst Kili saw Bofur, Gloin and Nori were busy piling gold coins into a small chest. Shaking his head he followed Fili who had moved towards a small pile a few feet from the entrance. Kili's eyes widened at the hoard. Weapons, coins, jewellery, trinkets, gemstones. He even caught a glimpse of some armour. Fili began rifling through the weapons whilst Kili turned his attention to the jewels. Kneeling down he ran his hands over the items before his fingers brushed against what looked like a hair clasp. Blowing the dust away Kili pulled it out and gently held it in his hand. Underneath all of the dirt and grime he could tell it was a small branch with leaves on each side. He guessed it was silver but he couldn't be sure. Glancing round to see if anyone was looking he slipped it into his pocket. Once cleaned and polished it would be a beautiful gift for Fira.

And that's when he saw it.

Hidden underneath everything else was a small ring. Inching forward Kili pulled it out – mindful of the large emerald that were encrusted on the top – and examined it closely. Unlike some of the company members he was no expert with gems. He and Fili had forged weapons back home. But despite that he knew it was made by dwarvish hands. The ring itself was gold and before he could think about it Kili slipped it into his pocket. Maybe he could give it to Fira as yet another present. It didn't have to show how much he cared for her.

Kili sighed. He knew his feelings for her wouldn't never go away. He would either be forced to tell her or stay away from her. The first idea terrified him but the second was almost haunting!

"Fili, Kili!"

Kili jumped at Thorin's voice and as he got to his feet he saw Fili holding two daggers in his hands. He sheathed one before holding the second one out to Kili.

"Call it an early birthday present."

Taking the dagger Kili smiled gratefully. He was lucky to have a brother like Fili. And he was beyond lucky to know someone like Fira.

* * *

Fira rubber her head absentmindedly as the small group left the troll cave. Bringing her hand away she grimaced as she saw blood staining her fingers. As Gandalf moved to a small corner to talk to Bilbo Fira glanced up to see Kili coming towards her. One hand seemed to be fumbling with something inside his coat pocket. Fira hid her bloodied fingers from him – knowing he'd only yell at her again. However, this time Kili seemed almost nervous of her.

"How are you?"

Fira nodded and Kili bit his lip.

"I came to apologise for how I acted earlier. What you did was incredibly brave and I should have said so instead of getting angry."

"Kili its fine," Fira wished she wasn't so tongue tied around him, "I shouldn't have run off like I did and I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you. To be honest I didn't think I would."

His eyes widened, "Of course you scared me! I thought you were going to die!" he paused before taking a deep breath.

"Either way, I'm sorry for not protecting you like I should have done."

Fira blinked at this. Kili didn't _need_ to protect her from anything. She would have said so when her head started to ache again. Trying to ignore her shaky legs Fira got to her feet. Kili gave her a nervous glance.

"Are you alright?"

Fira nodded and Kili shook his head.

"You've gone white," he mumbled as he sat her down. Fira bit down on her protests as he began looking her over. She knew it wouldn't be long before he realised what had happened.

Sure enough as Kili reached the back of her head his fingers dug into her shoulders.

"You're bleeding!" Moving back around he gaped at her.

"Fira your head is bleeding!"

"I'm fine," Fira mumbled as Kili's yells simply burned through her head. However he was already running off towards Oin. Shutting her eyes Fira took several deep breaths to control the nausea shooting through her body. She only opened her eyes again when the sound of footsteps got even closer. As Oin began looking her over Fira sneaked a glance at Kili. Even though he was trying to hide it, it was clear he was shaking. Reaching out a hand she rubbed his arm.

"Kili I'm fine."

He nodded but she could still see unease in his eyes. Oin pressed a cloth to her head.

"Ye should be fine in a few minutes' lass. But next time tell me. Head injures can often be very deceptive."

As he moved away Fira inched over on the rock she was sitting on to make room for Kili who sat down without saying a word.

"Why didn't you mention it to me?"

Fira raised an eyebrow, "Because I was being stubborn and refusing to talk to you."

Kili sighed but Fira could see a glimmer of a smile. He then licked his lips.

"When I uh…saw you…bathing," he blushed again and Fira bit her lip as Kili continued.

"I saw two strange ridges on your back," he shook his head, "I mean, it's none of my business. You don't have to say anything to that I was just being curious."

Fira sighed, "I've always had them. It's a birth defect I guess."

Hot exactly a lie either. Kili nodded as his hand inched towards hers and Fira waited with baited breath. Kili's fingers brushed against her wrists before he took her hand.

"Fira…I need to tell you something."

Fira realised that she had unconsciously moved closer to Kili. He glanced up at her and at the sight of those huge dark eyes Fira licked her lips – tightening the grip on his hand.

"I…"Kili blushed and looked down again. Fira squeezed his hand and Kili nodded.

"Fira…you mean a lot to me. More than I could have ever imagined."

He was about to say something else when Thorin's shout broke the spell that had the pair frozen in place. Kili suddenly withdrew his hand and got to his feet sheepishly. As he ran off Fira brushed herself down before following. Was it possible Kili did feel about her the way she did about him? Looking over she saw him staying close with Fili and she licked her lips. She knew it was unfair but she hated Thorin for interrupting that moment. However, any feelings towards the dwarf king vanished as Gandalf drew out his sword.

"Stay together!"

As the wizard hurried through the thick clump of trees the others hurried on behind. Through no design of her own by the time they reached a small clearing Fira found herself right next to Kili. As a huge shape burst from the trees he instantly stepped in front of her and took aim with his bow. The shape stopped and Fira gaped at the sledge that was being pulled by around a dozen large rabbits. Riding the sledge was a short figure with a wild face and beard to match. His ragged brown clothes fell to the floor and he was staring at them all. Gandalf gave a small chuckle.

Radagast! Radagast the Brown!"

Radagast nodded and the dwarves slowly lowered their weapons as Gandalf approached their new visitor. Fira stepped out from behind Kili who gave her a sheepish smile. Gandalf gave a small nod.

"What are you doing here?"

Fira noticed he didn't seem all that happy to see the other wizard. Radagast wrung his hands.

"I was looking for you Gandalf!" Radagast cried, "Something's wrong! Something's terribly terribly wrong!"

Glancing at the others Fira realised they were starting to share her look of worry. Radagast opened his mouth before pausing.

"I had a thought and now I've lost it!" he shook his head, "It was right here on the tip of my tongue!"

With a look that crossed between amusement and disgust Fira watched as Radagast stuck his tongue out and Gandalf pulled an insect from it.

"It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old stick insect."

Fira rolled her eyes as the two wizards began to move away. When it became clear they were going to be talking for a while she copied the others and sat down. Kili sat close beside her and Fira wondered if he was going to finish what he had tried to say earlier. But now they were well within ear shot of the entire company that didn't seem like a possibility. Kili smiled weakly at her.

"How are you?"

Fira nodded, "Very tired." She hadn't had any sleep for over a day and had a feeling it would be a long time before she got any more. Kili rubbed her arm.

"You can sleep when we start riding again," he glanced over, "Assuming we do start again."

Fira opened her mouth when the silence of the air was cut off with a blood chilling howl. Everyone was one their feet in an instant and Fira drew her sword whilst Kili took aim with his bow.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, "Are there wolves out here?"

Fira shook her head weakly and Bofur bit his lip.

"Wolf? No that is not a wolf."

Following the dwarf gaze Fira froze as the sun that had been streaming through the trees a second ago was now blocked by a huge black shape. Her whole body locked up as the warg stared came into view.

The warg staring right at her.

 _ **So Fira and Kili made up AND HE ALMOST GOT TO TELL HER! Boo Thorin for interrupting their moment. But now we have orcs and wargs to contend with now so I can guarantee more recklessness will ensure. Only a couple of chapters until the company find out who Fira is (or rather what she is). Let me know what you think xxx**_


	15. Wargs and Orcs and Elves Oh My!

_**Big thanks to AvengersPrincess15, Moony and Pads and lotr-transformers67 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Cow-Lover2214 – Yes go and read it! This chapter has a bit more action.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – Needed a nice moment between them.**_

 _ **Inperfection – I know! Aww bless him. Although if I had been Fira I'd have just taken my chance and kissed him.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah same. Got a few more chapters to go until that little chestnut comes out though.**_

 _ **Jlw – She tells them in a few chapters time. As for her breaking her curse that's going to be a bit more of a wait I'm afraid. But hopefully it'll be worth it.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Hehe…well… ;) Things are going to get a bit more interesting for Fili as well soon.**_

Wargs and Orcs and Elves; Oh My!

Gripping her sword Fira swung at the warg as it leapt straight for her. However at the last second a figure jumped in front of her. Watching Kili fire his arrow Fira stared as the beast hit the floor and came to a stop by her feet. Kili gave her a breathless glance.

"Are you..? Are you alright?"

Fira nodded – too dumbstruck to even think about speaking. Half of her brain was trying to process what was just happening whilst another half was trying to process Kili's words from earlier. Kili stepped back when Fira heard a snarling behind her.

"BILBO!"

The Hobbit spun round just as Fira ran forward. The warg leapt over her head, jaws wide open. Mid run Fira spun on her balls of her feet and sliced the Warg's left side. With a howl it fell to it's knees whilst Dwalin's axe finished the job. Sheathing her sword Fira glanced at Bilbo. The poor Hobbit was shaking uncontrollably. Meanwhile she knew several of the dwarves were staring at her in shock and she puffed out of chest. Clearly none of them had expected her to be any good at defending herself.

"Warg scouts," Thorin scowled, "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

Fira glanced around at the others and was shocked at the fear written over many of their faces. Even Fili and Kili looked far more nervous. As Gandalf pushed his way through Fira reached over and rubbed Kili's arm.

"We'll be alright."

He nodded, "I know."

"Who did you tell? Beyond your kin?"

At Gandalf's question Fira noticed several of the company shooting the wizard indignant glances. Thorin narrowed his eyes.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!"

"No one I swear!" Thorin kicked the warg closest to him. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf sighed. Dwalin gripped his axe.

"We need to get out of here."

"We can't!" At Ori's voice everyone stopped and stared at the small dwarf. He shook his head.

"We've got no ponies. They've bolted."

"Along with most of our supplies," Kili said through gritted teeth. As the dwarves glanced anxiously at Thorin Fira realised none of them had every considered this sort of situation might arise. Although to be fair to them neither had she.

"I'll draw them off."

She had completely forgotten Radagast was even there. The wizard was smiling but Gandalf sighed.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits," Radagast said with a very smug smile, "I'd like to see them try."

* * *

The company watched as Radagast flew from the forest and onto a huge plain. Sure enough the orc pack dove straight after him. Not wanting to waste any of their advantage Gandalf and Thorin began running with the others close behind. Fira forced her already pounding heart to keep going just that little bit longer. However she knew she wouldn't be able to run for very long. Her legs were still very wobbly and her head was throbbing like mad.

"Listen," a hand grabbed hers and Fira looked over to see Kili smiling at her, "Stay close to me. You'll be alright."

Fira had no idea how to reply to that. Even if she did her lungs were far too focused on trying to breathe than actually make any form of conversation. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Radagast was being forced to draw the wargs closer to the company to avoid being smashed by the rocks. Kili pulled her over to a huge rock and they knelt down behind it along with Fili, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Gloin. Looking over Fira saw the others were doing the same behind a slightly smaller rock. She squeezed Kili's hand.

"If…" she could barely breath, "If they were to catch us; what would they do?"

Kili's face clouded over and he glanced down at her.

"Honestly? I don't know. But I'm not going to let them do anything to you, that I can promise."

Nodding breathlessly Fira caught a quick wink from Fili before Kili pulled her to her feet and dragged her along after the others. Not wishing to seem like she couldn't keep up Fira pulled her hand from his and kept to Kili's pace the whole time. Bombur, Balin and Oin were the ones she was worried about. They were the oldest and largest dwarves in the company she couldn't help but wonder if they would even be able to keep up with them.

"Kee!"

At Fili's voice everyone froze. Fili bit his lip.

"I thought I heard…I doesn't matter."

Shaking her head Fira put her efforts back into running. They were coming up to yet another huge rock protruding from the ground and once again the company were forced to halt as the howls of the wargs came closer.

"Ori no!" Thorin pulled the dwarf back just in time and as she saw the small shape of the wargs Fira clenched her fists. If there were less of them and without orc riders she could have dealt with these easily. But she knew she wouldn't have the energy to do so right now and as they company began running she kept flashing glances at Kili.

"This way!" Gandalf suddenly turned to the right and Fira didn't miss the frown on Thorin's face. Not that she was going to tell either of them but she trusted Gandalf far more than Thorin and it didn't surprise her that she was among the first to follow the wizard.

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin snapped. Gandalf bit his lip and instead kept up his running. As she looked around Fira realised that although the orcs pack was still in her sights she had completely lost sight of Radagast. Gandalf came to a halt by a huge rock and the company flattened themselves against it. As ever Fira found herself next to Kili who nodded at her.

"Are you alright?" he mouthed. Fira nodded breathlessly when every single person went rigid as the harsh breathing of the warg could be heard right above them. Thorin glanced over at Kili who nodded and eased an arrow out of his quiver and onto his bow. Fira smiled at him as he took a deep breath and turned.

The orc died instantly but Kili's second arrow missed the wargs neck and instead his it's shoulder. It fell the ground and the company were quick to deliver their own blows. But Fira knew it was too late. Glancing at Bilbo she forced what she hoped was a calm smile onto her face.

"RUN!"

At Gandalf's voice everyone began running. However the howls and shouts were starting to gain on them as the company found themselves in the middle of the huge clearing. Fira drew out her sword as the dwarves began to fan out – forming a huge circle.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled. Fira looked over her shoulder to see the wargs were starting to encircle them.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled. Fira swung her sword before making eye contact with the closest warg. This one didn't have a rider and she allowed herself a smile.

"Just you try and come closer."

The warg whined before backing away. As a small stone flew past her ear Fira turned to see Ori backing away in horror. She shook her head. A sling shot was no use here.

"Where's Gandalf?" Bofur yelled.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin snapped. Fira glowered but shook her head.

"Kili!" Thorin screamed, "Shoot them!"

Glancing over Fira watched as Kili took down an orc with each arrow. She had never know of any dwarf to use a bow and yet Kili was better than most elves she had seen. Gripping her own sword she glanced over to see Fili facing down another rider-less warg. He aimed both his swords but Fira's blood froze as she saw the one creeping up behind him. With a yell Fili made short work of the first one but Fira knew he'd be too late for the second.

" _Fili!"_

He turned and even from her distance Fira saw the blood drain from his face at the sight of the warg. Everything swum into slow motion. She heard Kili screaming his brothers name and was aware of Dwalin running to help him. But her eyes were fixed on the tall figure that appeared as if from nowhere. They landed on the wargs back and stuck an arrow into it's back. The creature howled whilst the figure slid from it's back and in the same movement spun round and embedded a knife into the beasts head.

Everyone gaped and Fira could see Fili was still standing there with his mouth open. The figure was tall in dark trousers and a dark green tunic with a brown leather bodice. As they pushed back their hood Fira gaped at the pointed ears sticking out from the thick black hair.

"This way you fools!"

Gandalf's voice broke the spell and every one began running. Fira watched as the elf hurried towards the wizard with Fili close behind. She meanwhile kept watching Kili. He managed to bring down one last warg before turning and running.

The wargs leapt at him.

Fira could hear people shouting but she paid no attention. Feet shoulder width apart she held out both hands. Kili gaped at her but Fira shook her head as the three wargs slowed to a walk, their jaws snapping at her.

"Stay back!" Keeping her voice calm and authoritative Fira nodded. The animals growled and the one on her far left snapped at her hand.

"Hey! What did I just say?"

The animal bowed it's head and backed away. Nodding Fira eyed the other two.

"Well?"

Both creatures began backing away. Glancing over her shoulder Fira could see someone running towards her. Shaking her head she hurriedly turned her attention back onto the wargs as Kili's shouts filled her head.

"Fira what are you doing? Run!"

She sighed, "Kili this is requiring _a lot_ of concentration right now and you aren't helping."

The three wargs before her might have been backing away but Fira knew she wouldn't be able to hold them all off. Taking a deep breath she eyed each of them in turn.

"You will not follow me. You will turn round and go back to your masters."

The middle one growled as if to acknowledge her order. Fira waited with baited breath as she slowly lowered her arms. Only when the wargs made it clear they weren't going to jump at her did she let them hang by her sides. Nodding she turned to see a very confused Kili staring at her.

"You..? I don't understand."

Fira bit her lip. Now she would have to tell them whether she wanted to or not. Shaking her head she began running towards him when his eyes widened.

"FIRA!"

At his cry Fira turned around in time to see an orc lunge at her. The orc moved it's arm up and as the knife sliced her face she staggered backwards, already feeling the blood coating her cheek. Stumbling Fira fell onto her back; one hand pressed to her left cheek, the other fumbling for a knife as the orc loomed over her.

"NO!"

Kili's arrow hit the orc's arm – causing it to lose balance. The second arrow hit it in the chest and it fell backwards. Fira hissed as the pain began to build up in her face. She could hear Kili yelling her name but all she could make out was a huge black shape jumping at her. As something bit into her shoulder Fira couldn't help her scream. The pain blossomed but it was short lived as the pressure on her shoulder vanished and the black shape disappeared. Forcing her eyes open Fira saw Kili leaning over her.

"Fira? Fira stay with me? Stay with me."

She gave a small nod before her head lolled and blackness took her.

* * *

Kili forced back his tears as Fira blacked out at his feet. He could hear the snarls of the wargs as they closed in on him. Stroking Fira's face he gently kissed her on the lips before forcing himself to his feet and drawing his sword. As the wargs came even closer Kili made sure he was standing over Fira. Only one of the wargs had a rider on it and Kili muttered several curses under his breath.

" _A dwarf prince and his princess!"_

If only, Kili sighed with a quick, final look at Fira. Even if he never had the guts to say it to her she had been his princess. And he was going to defend her until his last breath.

The orc raised it's sword but never brought it down. Kili froze as a horn could be heard in the silent air and as he looked over to his left he saw several white horses galloping towards him. Within seconds the wargs had scattered and Kili lowered his sword before raising it again as the few horses that weren't chasing the wargs came to a stop before him. The rider of the first horse slid down and walked towards him. Long brown hair fell past his shoulders and at the pointed ears Kili bit his lip. Unlike Thorin and the others he and Fili held no hatred of elves – yet. However, when the elf moved closer to Fira Kili growled and the elf stopped in his tracks.

"Touch her and your dead."

"She needs healing," the elf said softly.

Kili looked down at Fira's blood soaked body. Yes she needed healing but he wasn't just going to hand her over to strangers. Glancing over at where the company had been but several minutes ago he bit his lip. Supposing they were waiting for him and Fira? Supposing they had been killed by the orcs? The elf smiled.

"You care a great deal about this girl?"

"I'd die for her," the words were out before Kili could stop himself. The elf knelt down and scooped Fira into his arms. Kili sheathed his sword – unable to do anything. The elf moved to another horse and carefully handed Fira over to the rider.

"Then I assume you won't allow her to bleed to death because you're too proud to accept an elf's help?"

Kili shook his head and the elf extended a hand. Taking it he allowed the elf to pick him up and seat him on the horse. As the elf got on behind him Kili glanced over at Fira who was behind held against the riders chest. He forced himself to remain calm.

"Who are you?"

The elf nodded, "My name is Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

 _ **So a bit shorter here but I just wanted it to be the warg ambush. Also hope everyone likes the changes I made towards the end just to make it different. Once again poor Kili feeling like he can't look after Fira! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	16. The Valley of Imladris

_**Rachetg – He's so brave like that isn't he?**_

 _ **Cow-Lover2214 – Things will certainly get interesting for her.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – I just wanted to make it a bit different.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I know! Glad you enjoyed it.**_

The Valley of Imladris

None of the dwarves dared move as the sounds of the wargs died away. Licking his lips Fili looked over at the she elf who had saved his life. Now he was up close he realised that she wasn't as tall as he had first thought. Standing only a foot taller than him he wondered if she was half human. Her eyes met his and Fili could feel the back of his neck turning red. Quickly nodding his thanks he then turned to see how his brother was. No doubt Kili was sticking close to Fira's side.

But Kili wasn't there.

Taking deep breathes in an effort not to panic too much Fili did a quick head count. There should be seventeen people hiding down here if he included the elf. But instead he only saw fifteen.

"Kili?"

No one heard him at first and then Nori caught on. He too glanced around for Kili and Fira and his face drained of any remaining colour. Fili shook his head.

"Kili!"

Turning back to the stone slope he had just come down Fili was aware of his body trembling. He had been so sure Kili was right behind him. He had waited til the last second before jumping down here. Shaking his head he remembered the orcs screams and the cheerful howls of wargs.

"KILI!"

Running forward his hands hit the stone and he began pulling himself up. His brother could be lying there injured or even…?

"Get off me!" Lashing out Fili tried to free himself from Thorin strong grip. Wriggling around him freed himself and backed away.

"Are you mad? Kili's still out there! Your _nephew_ is in danger!"

Gulping Thorin then looked around at the company and Fili realised he hadn't known Turning back round he did his best to scramble back up the slope. If he knew his brother then there was a good chance Fira had been the reason Kili had remained behind. But as much as he liked Fira, Fili prayed that whatever had happened to her hadn't meant he was to lose his younger brother.

"Kili," peering out over the top Fili caught sight of three white horses. All of them had riders on. One of them had a small figure draped over the animal. As he caught sight of long hair he assumed that was Fira. Biting his lip Fili's eyes widened as he saw his brother sitting on one of the other horses with the riders arm around his waist. If this had been a better situation Fili would have laughed at the sight. Kili looked so small and nervous on the animal. But instead he drew his sword – intending to strike before his brother could be taken from him.

"Wait."

At the hand on his arm Fili looked up to see the she elf had no joined him. Unable to look away from her piercing green eyes she licked his lips nervously.

"What do you mean? They're taking him away!"

"Your brother is perfectly safe," she answered coolly, "Lord Elrond isn't going to hurt him."

Fili paused at her words before turning back to see the horses riding off. Sheathing his sword he sighed before sliding back down to join the others. The elf was close behind and Fili could see the anger on Thorin's face as he looked her up and down. However, when he gave her a stiff bow Fili realised that even the elf was shocked by this.

"Thank you for saving my nephews life," he sighed. The elf nodded before glancing round. Fili gave a small groan as Dwalin pushed his way forward.

"Just what exactly are ye doing here?"

The elf flashed Dwalin a smile.

"We heard a report that an orc pack was dangerously close to the hidden pass. I went off to scout and then I find a company of dwarves, a wizard and," she glanced at Bilbo, "a Halfling."

Fili stiffened at the term. He knew the elf meant no disrespect by it but he had heard the others using it before and he had seen how much it annoyed Bilbo. Dwalin nodded and Fili could see his uncle's anger was returning.

"Two of my company are now missing. My nephew and a girl. Where are they?"

The elf bit her lip, "They're no doubt being taken to Rivendell as we speak."

"Rivendell?" Thorin chocked. The elf nodded and he turned to Gandalf.

"So this was your plan all along? To seek refuge with the enemy?"

Gandalf sighed and Fili gave the elf an embarrassed smile. He saw no problem with elves. He had just been saved by one for a start. However the elf simply raised an eyebrow at Thorin's words.

"Of course you don't have to come to Rivendell. If you're willing to put your pride and stubbornness above your own company then please; be my guest."

Fili lowered his head just in time as a smile appeared on his face. Glancing back up he saw Thorin draw himself up to his full height before giving a curt nod to Gandalf.

"Very well."

The wizard nodded and he began leading the company down a thin passage. Fili waited until the she elf began walking and hurried along after her. Despite everything he was glad Kili wasn't here to make jokes and tease him. He had heard of the beauty of elves; but this elf eclipsed all the stories.

"I never introduced myself," he gave her a small smile and – to his relief – she smiled back.

"My names Fili."

The elf nodded, "Mithiel."

* * *

Throughout the whole ride Kili hadn't been able to stop himself from staring at Fira. She was still bleeding despite the temporary bandage wrapped around her arm and shoulder. He could still hear her screams as the warg tore her flesh. There was another – slightly trivial reason – why he kept gazing at Fira. Kili knew if he glanced away even for a second then he would be reminded he was on a horse and not a pony. That if he fell chances were he'd break his neck on the hard ground.

"You seem troubled master dwarf," Elrond said. Kili paused. He could remember all of Thorin's stories about how bad elves were. But Kili saw none of that in Elrond. Instead he saw kindness and caring. He thought about the elf who had saved Fili's life. The idea of losing his brother had never even occurred to him until that moment. Kili chewed his lip – realising he would need to answer the elf.

"I just…" he sighed, "Will she be alight?"

The elf sighed, "As of yet I can't say. I should think that if we reach Rivendell in time our healers will be able to help her."

Oin wasn't going to be too happy about that. Kili nodded to himself as he remember the sight of Fira facing off against those three wargs. Her small frame in their shadows. He shook his head. She hadn't even drawn a weapon. She had just stood there with her hands out and yet the wargs hadn't dared move a muscle. He bit his lip – now wasn't the time to think about that. He had to wait until he knew she would be alright.

Sitting back in the saddle Kili's eyes widened as he saw they were now riding across a wide, stone bridge. Up ahead he saw stone steps that led to an enormous building. There was way Kili would be able to describe Rivendell and do it any justice. It was a cross between a castle and a temple with a huge waterfall gushing down underneath it. As they drew closer Kili could make out a huge huddle by the stone steps. As he caught sight of Thorin and Fili his heart soared. Elrond drew his horse to a halt by the stone steps and dismounted. Kili bit his lip as he looked down at the ground. Even though he knew jumping would hurt he didn't want to be carried down like a child. Shutting his eyes he winced as his ankles jarred from the impact before straightening out and running towards the company.

"Kili!"

Fili pushed past the others and Kili was almost pushed to the ground as his brother tackled him in a huge hug. Gripping Fili tightly Kili pressed his forehead to his brothers.

"I was so worried, "Fili whispered, "I thought maybe the orcs or…or…"

Kili shook his head, "I'm fine Fee."

As they drew apart Kili saw Thorin moving his way forward. However a noise behind Kili drew his attention and he turned around to see Fira's still lifeless body being lifted off the horse. The ends of her hair were matted in her blood and even though he wanted to see his uncle Kili couldn't help himself. Moving away from the company he hurried over to see Fira being carried up the steps by the rider who had ridden with her.

"Please!" Coming to a halt Kili glowered at the elf who stood beside Gandalf. The elf who had stepped in front of him and blocked his way.

"Please let me go with her!"

The elf glanced over at Lord Elrond whilst Kili was aware of Fili standing by him. Elrond gave him a small smile.

"Our healers will care for her. You may see her when she is out of danger."

"Out…out of danger?" Kili gave a small shake of the head as Fili put an arm around him. He was aware of Elrond talking to the dwarves but all he could think about was Fira.

"Kili she'll be alright," Fili whispered. Kili nodded.

"And if she isn't? What do I do then?"

* * *

As two elves showed the dwarves towards a huge room where they would be able to rest Kili hadn't been able to stop himself from following Lord Elrond towards the infirmary. Fili had gone with him and Kili wished he wasn't getting so worried. Fili no doubt thought he was over panicking. But then Fili hadn't seen it happen. He hadn't seen an orc slice Fira's face before moving in to slit her throat. As expected Lord Elrond came to a halt outside the healing wards.

"I understand your wish to see your friend safe and well. But the healing of the elves is something we wish to keep secret. The way you dwarves have your own secrets. When she is healed you will be allowed to see her."

As he shut the door on them Kili sighed and sat down in the corridor with his back against the wall. As Fili sat down beside him Kili began rooting around in his pockets until he found the hair slide. His fingers had brushed against the ring as well and he was thankful he hadn't moved them to one of his packs like he had planned to. Holding the hair piece in his hand he then brought out a small cloth and began doing his best to wipe away the dirt. Every so often he held it up to the light to see how it looked.

"It's very beautiful Kili," Fili whispered, "She'll love it."

Kili blushed, "Do you think she'll like the giver as well?"

Fili squeezed his hand, "She's an idiot if she doesn't Kee."

* * *

"Kili stop pacing." Fili groaned. "You're doing my head in."

Kili opened his mouth but then shut it again. He had been perfectly happy to wait until Elrond allowed him in. But he had been sitting in this corridor for hours and despite everything Kili couldn't help but feel a growing ache in his chest. Fili was perfectly happy to sit on the floor but Kili had been unable to stop pacing for over half an hour.

"Kili just sit down!" Fili tried to grab his brother's sleeve but Kili shook him off as he took another look at the door.

"I can't just…will she be okay Fili?"

There was real fear in his voice. Fili had never heard his brother like this before. Kili was always the joking one. The one who could always lighten the mood no matter what was happening. He never lost his smile; to see him like this…it unnerved Fili more than he cared to admit.

"Of course." Fili nodded. "If she can be healed anywhere it's here."

"And if they can't save her?" Kili's voice cracked and he sank to the floor beside his brother who leant against him.

"I…I have never felt like this…about anyone." Kili admitted as he saw Fili's questioning glances.

"So why haven't you told her?

"Because…I don't know! What if she doesn't feel the same? And if she does…how many times have I almost lost her? I don't think I can go through that again! That last thing I want to do is scare her…or hurt her."

Fili looked over at him sharply and – not for the first time – Kili wondered if his brother knew what was going on inside his head.

"Fira will be fine Kee. And when she wakes you can see her and all will be well. As for how she feels…it's obvious she likes you."

"But does she…does she share my feelings?"

Fili shrugged. "I don't know. All you can do is tell her and see what happens."

"Easier said than done." Kili muttered. At that exact moment the door opened and both dwarf princes stood up as Lord Elrond stood in the doorway. Although the elf looked exhausted Kili saw he had a smile on his face.

"She's fine." He bowed his head. Kili swallowed nervously.

"Can we see her?"

"She's sleeping now but yes…you may." Lord Elrond stepped back and Kili looked over at Fili. Fili nodded.

"I'll tell the others she's okay Kee."

Nodding Kili watched his brother walk down the corridor. Elrond cleared his throat and Kili gave a small nod. The elf stepped back and allowed him into the room. Unlike the infirmary back home this room held a single bed. In truth it was more like a bedroom than anything. As he saw the tiny figure of Fira in the huge bed Kili gripped the hairclip tightly in his hands.

"What…so she's alright?"

Elrond nodded, "The wound on her shoulder will take a while to heal but she'll make a full recovery. The wound on her face will leave a scar though."

Kili nodded dumbly as he stood by Fira's bedside. Her hair was spread out over the pillows and he gazed down at her face. A thin gash ran from just underneath her left eye and ended just above her chin. However as his eyes moved downwards he was filled with discomfort as he saw Fira had been stripped of her clothes and left in a very thin shift.

"Who undressed her?" He couldn't help the anger in his voice. The thought of elves gaping at Fira's body made his skin crawl. Elrond gave him a soft smile.

"Do not worry. One of our many female healers undressed her. I would not allow anything else."

Kili gave him a small nod in return. Elrond bowed before moving away. The second the elf was gone Kili took Fira's hand.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I should have protected you and kept you safe."

Biting his lip he took one last look at the hairclip before placing it on a small table that sat by Fira's bed. Stepping back Kili wondered if he should stay a little longer. After all he had been desperate to see her. But now he was here he didn't know what to say to her. Everything he wanted to tell her. His feelings for her..? None of it was any good when she lay unconscious. Biting his lip Kili took her hand again and gazed at the scar on her face. Pressing his lips to her knuckles he then dropped her hand and began moving away.

She had to share his feelings. If she didn't…Kili didn't think he'd be able to take it.

 _ **So bit filler-ish but at least Fira and Kili are alright now. And is this Fili flirting with an elf now? Got a few reveals coming up in the next couple of chapters so stay tuned for those ones. Let me know what you think of this one though xxx**_


	17. Everything Changes

_**Big thanks to DreamersChance, Laradhel and Parmamela572 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **AvengersPrincess15 – All I can say his insecurities will be gone VERY soon! Really happy you are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – There'll be plenty more of those moments I can tell you.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Kili is just cute…I don't think he can do something and it not be cute.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I'm so hyped for you guys finally reading the big reveal moment!**_

Everything Changes

Fili chewed nervously on his lip as he wandered through the corridors. He had just left the others a few moments ago after giving them the good news about Fira. He knew if she could have seen the relief on the company's faces she wouldn't have believed it. Despite everything Fira had managed to worm her way into their hearts and Fili knew the company would willingly risk their lives for her as though she was one of their own. Shaking his head he glanced up to see Mithiel walking down the corridor towards him. Fili wasn't sure exactly why he was brushing down his tunic or running a hand through his hair. Drawing himself up to his full height he shone her his best smile as she finally clapped eyes on him.

"Oh..?" Glancing over his shoulder she looked back down at him, "Can I help you?"

"I just…" Fili could now see why his brother got so tongue tied around Fira. Every time Mithiel glanced his way he felt his heart getting quicker. Before she moved away he shook his head.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my life earlier."

Mithiel gave a curt nod, "Had you dwarves not been so stupid I wouldn't have needed to in the first place."

Fili narrowed his eyes at her tone, "Stupid?"

She nodded, "Allowing an orc pack to track you is just asking for trouble."

"We didn't…we didn't allow anything!" Fili gaped. Mithiel shrugged and Fili forced himself to take deep breaths. It didn't matter how beautiful she was or how much she made him blush; he wasn't going to let her say things like that about him and his friends.

"For your information we weren't letting the orcs track us. We aren't amateurs after all."

Mithiel raised an eyebrow, "could have fooled me."

Before Fili could comment she slipped past him and wandered back down the corridor. Shaking his head he tried to reel back his anger.

"Fili?"

Looking over his shoulder Fili saw Kili walking towards him. At the smile on Kili's face Fili quickly forced one onto his own. Kili glanced back before giving Fili a sly smile.

"Wasn't that the elf you all arrived with?"

"Maybe," Fili sighed, "Yes."

Kili winked at him before linking arms and half dragging Fili down the corridor.

"Any particular reason you were talking to her?"

"Not really," eager to change the subject Fili gave Kili a small nudge, "So how is Fira."

As expected the worry came back into Kili's eyes.

"She was still sleeping when I left. But they told me she'd be alright." He turned and looked Fili straight in the eye.

"I think I'm going to tell her how I feel. I…I just don't want to leave here without me telling her I love her."

Fili blinked in shocked and Kili raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You never said it outright before," Fili explained, "That you love her."

"Oh," Kili shrugged, "Well I do."

* * *

When Fira came to she found herself lying in the middle of one of the biggest beds she'd ever seen. Pushing herself up she hissed as pain shot through her shoulder. Fira looked over at bandaged arm; wondering how many scars she would soon be able to add to her collection. Licking her dry lips she froze as the door opened. When a tall elf with light brown hair came in she allowed herself to relax.

"How are you feeling?"

Fira bit her lip. "Very sore."

The elf nodded. "You will for a time. You lost a lot of blood." She headed over to the other side of the room and pulled the curtains back. As bright sunlight streamed into the room Fira held a hand over her eyes.

"Sorry." The elf smiled. "My name is Llamryl."

"Fira." Fira smiled warmly at the elf who was now pouring her a glass of water. As she took the offered glass Fira looked down at herself with a grimace. Her whole body was covered in grime, her hair stuck to her face and she didn't dare smell herself. Llamryl gave a polite smile.

"Would you like a bath before the feast?"

"Feast?" Fira's eyes widened at the mention of food. Llamryl nodded as she leaned over to help Fira out of bed. As her bare feet touched the floor Fira gave another wince as she pulled on her injured arm.

"Lord Elrond has ordered a feast to celebrate your visit." Llamryl showed Fira where the bathroom was and as she waited for the elf to fill the tub of water Fira stifled a giggle. Their visit hadn't exactly been planned nor had it been welcomed guessing from Thorins feelings towards elves. Llamryl stepped back and turned to look at Fira

"Will you need any help?"

Fira shook her head. "No it's…it's fine."

With a small bow of her head Llamryl left the room. Fira waited a few minutes until she was sure the elf was gone before pulling her night gown off and staring at her body. Patches of hideous black bruises stared back at her and now there was a huge bandage wrapped around her arm. She ran her hand over her face – shuddering at the scar. Biting lip Fira slowly climbed into the bath. The water was hot but bearable. Leaning back she forced herself to turn and remove the bandages from her shoulder. As they fell to the floor she stared at the teeth marks that covered her shoulder. Had the warg been attacking her for any longer chances are she would have lost her arm.

"How do you feel?"

Fira jumped at the sound of Llamryl's voice. The elf gave her an apologetic smile and Fira nodded shakily.

"Fine thank you."

Llamryl pointed her shoulder, "You'll need to keep it clean in case of an infection. I have a cream that will help you. I'll give it to you later."

Fira nodded in thanks. With shaking hands she clambered out of the tub and wrapped a thick towel around her before following the elf back into her room. As she looked at the dresses that had been laid out on the bed Fira couldn't help but feel a glimmer of happiness. She hadn't worn dresses in such a long time and she knew the company would be more than shocked when they saw her. Looking at the material Fira wondered who they had been made for; they looked about her size so they couldn't have been for any elf.

"They were mine." Llamryl explained. "When I was a child."

Fira nodded dumbly.

"Pick any you prefer."

"That one."

The one she picked was a sky blue with sheer sleeves. It had been cinched it at the waist with a gold leaf belt. Hurriedly drying herself off with the towel Fira allowed Llamryl to help her into the dress. Unlike the dresses she was used to this one had no corset and yet offered enough support. Its smaller size meant her breasts weren't as covered as she would have liked but there was very little Fira could do about it. The dress hugged her curves and although it gripped her body she didn't feel constricted by it. The sleeves were rather too long for her and as she looked down Fira realised with a smug smile that she could wear her old boots underneath without anyone noticing. As the elf smoothed down the dress Fira ran a hand through her knotted hair and winced again as she came across several unpleasant knots.

"Here." Llamryl sat her down on the bed and grabbed a brush. Fira opened her mouth but as the elf began brushing out the tangles she fell quiet. Llamryl said nothing as she dropped the brush and ran a hand along her hair.

"Would you like me to braid it or keep it as it is?"

Running a hand through her hair Fira watched it fall against her skin.

"I think I'll keep it like this…please."

Llamryl smiled warmly before getting to her feet.

"Shall we?"

Fira paused. "Is it…now?"

Llamryl nodded and Fira toyed with the hem of her dress.

"If you don't mind I might wait a bit. Just tell the others I'll be a few minutes please?"

The elf frowned before nodding and leaving the room. As the door shut Fira fell back on her bed. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to the feast. It was more what would happen afterwards. There was no better place to tell the company the truth than here and she didn't think she'd be able to cope with their hatred and disgust once she had finished.

As she heard someone knocking on the door Fira couldn't help but groan. Swinging her legs off the bed she forced herself to her feet and hurried towards the door; trying not to trip over her dress. As she opened the door to see Kili staring at her, Fira could feel her throat drying up. He shuffled his feet and Fira saw that he too had managed to get himself cleaned up.

"Kili." She knew straight away she was blushing. Kili looked her up and down and Fira realised he had only ever seen her in tunics and trousers. Toying with the skirt she noted how Kili's eyes barely glanced at her chest. He licked his lips.

"How…how are you?"

I'm fine." Fira stood there, waiting for him to explain why he was here.

"May I come in?"

Fira cursed as he gave her a wide eyed look. She knew full well that no one could ever ignore that look. Rolling her eyes she stood back and allowed him in. He nodded before entering her room. As Kili paced around the room Fira glanced over at the hair clasp on her bedside table. She had noticed it earlier and even though he wasn't saying anything she knew Kili had given it to her. Licking her dry lips Fira sighed. She didn't deserve nice things from Kili. In a few hours he and all the others would loathe her. As Kili cleared his throat Fira glanced over at him. He smiled nervously at her.

"You…you look..?"

Fira glanced down at herself, "Different?"

He shook his head, "Beautiful."

Blushing Fira hurriedly moved towards her bed and picked up the clasp. Sneaking a look at Kili she saw the worry increase in his eyes and she smiled before handing it out to him.

"Could you help me? I keep getting it caught in my hair."

He couldn't move any quicker. Turning round Fira waited as Kili pulled back the front sections of her hair and slid the clasp into place. As he stepped back she ran a finger along it before turning and smiling at him.

"It's lovely Kili. Thank you."

How do you know it was me?"

At his quick answer Fira took his hand, "A lucky guess?"

"Oh…well do you like it?"

She allowed Kili to lead her to the door, "I love it."

He beamed at her before taking her arm. However, as they walked down the corridor Fira couldn't help but falter slightly. Kili frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes just a bit nervous."

He raised an eyebrow, "This won't be like Bag End you know."

A smile played on Fira's lips. It had been months since she had first met the company and yet it felt like years had passed. Kili gently held her hand before winking at her.

"May I have the pleasure…or indeed the honour of escorting you my lady?"

Fira couldn't hold back her laugh. Nodding she gave him a mock curtsey.

"Indeed you may prince Kili."

She noticed he stiffened slightly at the term 'prince' before the smile was back on his face and the pair of them began walking through the corridors of Rivendell.

* * *

By the time they both reached the others Fira realised the only available seats were on other ends of the table. She also realised all the dwarves were staring at her with open mouths. Holding her hands Fira blushed.

"I can't look _that_ different!"

Balin chuckled, "I'm sorry lass. It's just a surprise…a good one."

Bofur nodded, "Ye look lovely Fira."

Kili gave her a cheeky smile before taking her to the seat in between Balin and Ori before taking his own next to Fili. As she glanced down at the salad in front of her Fira wrinkled her nose and glanced over at the others.

"Is this it?"

Dori nodded sadly before turning to Ori who was shaking his head.

"I don't like green food."

Stabbing at the leaves with her fork Fira forced herself to chew on the salad. Yes it tasted nice and it was more filling than she had imagined. But there would have been no harm in having some meat on the table. Or even some cheese and bread.

"How are ye feeling now lass?"

Fira nodded at Balin, "A lot better. My arms aches like mad though."

Sitting opposite her Bifur grunted something. Balin chuckled before smiling at Fira.

"I don't understand."

"He just said ye a very brave lass to do what ye did. He's very proud of ye. As are we all."

"Oh…right," Fira smiled at Bifur, "Thank you."

As Balin translated Fira's sharp ears caught Kili's voice above the din. Keeping her eyes fixed on her food she tried to hear what he was saying.

"I can't say I fancy elf maids myself," Kili said in hushed tones. Glancing over Fira saw Fili freeze ever so slightly at his brothers words and she thought back to the she elf who had saved his life earlier. Shaking her head she carried on listening to Kili.

"They're all creamy skin and high cheekbones. Not enough facial hair for me."

He carried on speaking but Fira wasn't listening anymore. Instead she ran a hand over her chin. She might not have any elvish blood in her but she was all of those things Kili had just mentioned. Pushing her plate away Fira glanced up at the high table where Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin and several other elves sat. Peering closely at them Fira realised on of the elves was the one who had saved Fili's life. When she glanced back at the dwarf she noticed him gazing at the she elf as though nothing else existed. Tearing her gaze away Fira glanced over at Gandalf to see the wizard staring at her. Giving him a small nod she waited until he nodded back.

All around her the others were getting to their feet and moving away. Fira was aware of Kili moving towards her but she hurriedly got to her feet and stuck close to Bofur.

This was it. This was the moment everything would change.

* * *

Lord Elrond had set aside a huge room for the company and as she looked round Fira realised that only she and Gandalf had been given their own rooms. A small fire had been made in the middle of the room and as the others began to cluster around it Fira was aware of the wizard standing behind her.

"Are you ready my dear?"

Fira shook her head – not even turning round to look at Gandalf.

"I'll never be ready for this. But I'm going to do it anyway."

"Have you thought about what will happen once you've told them?"

"No…no I just want to get it over with and pray for the best. Even though I know that won't happen."

Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder before moving round to the other side of the room to stand next to Thorin. Brushing her dress down Fira was aware of the others glancing at her.

"Are you alright Fira?" Fili asked, "You've gone pale."

Fira saw Kili's head shoot up at those words and she shook her head.

"No…no I…"

And now came the tears. Hurriedly wiping her eyes Fira saw Kili getting to his feet. She held out a hand.

"Kili just…just sit down please."

As he did so she tried to take deep breaths. Dwalin bit his lip.

"Fira what's the matter? What's happened?"

"Has someone hurt you?" Kili hissed. Fira shook her head.

"If only it were that. No I need to tell you all something. Something I should have told you ages ago only I was too much of a coward."

"What is it?" Thorin's voice cut through her like ice. Brushing down her dress Fira took a deep breath before facing the whole company. She shut her eyes before opening them. As everyone saw her dragon eyes there was a huge gasp. Fira nodded before reverting her eyes back to normal.

"I'm a three hundred year old Dragonborn."

 _ **So yes I've only gone and left you with a cliff-hanger! All I'll say is some things will be revealed but not everything – I want to keep my dwarves in suspense for as long as possible. And I know I keep saying it but I just can't get over Kili's cuteness towards Fira! I need my own Kili right now to be honest. Plus we had another moment between Fili and Mithile – might not have been as nice as the first but never mind. Anyway let me know what you think xxx**_


	18. Confessions of Another Kind

_**Big thanks to FanaticomaticSuperTolkienLover, MoonsHollow and Mephistominion for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **AvengersPrincess15 – I have a huge weakness for cliffhangers I'm afraid. Really happy you're enjoying though.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Indeed she is…but will it be everything? And yeah the whole Fili/Mithiel thing is going to be a bit of a slow burner.**_

 _ **Cow-Lover2214 – I have a feeling this won't be the worst of my cliffhangers!**_

 _ **Rachetg – At least things will get resolved in this one…sort of.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – Yeah it certainly won't be plain sailing. And how could any elf be cold to Fili?**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – It'll certainly be an interesting reaction.**_

Confession of Another Kind

As everyone stared at her Fira gripped her dress tightly. The range of expressions being thrown her way ranged from confusion to anger. Just as she had expected. She hadn't dared look over in Kili's direction and instead watched as Thorin shook his head.

"I don't understand."

Gandalf sighed, "Let Fira explain Thorin. Then you can speak."

Nodding the dwarf backed away and Fira cleared her throat.

"I'm not a pure Dragonborn; I'm a half breed. A mongrel. By mother was a Dragonborn and my father was a dwarf."

Several of the company muttered to each other and Fira tried not to flinch at the anger.

"I don't know exactly how they met. No one even knows that I know what really happened to them. But when they did meet they fell in love instantly. Only it was against our laws for such a thing to happen. For the past hundred years or so our rulers had been obsessed with keeping our race pure. My parents hid their courtship for as long as they possibly could."

"How did they get found out?" Balin asked. Fira sighed.

"Someone reported them. They were both arrested and put on trial. It was just for show given everyone knew they would be found guilty. My mother was pregnant with me at the time but only she knew about it. She didn't…" Fira shut her mouth to avoid bursting into tears. Waiting until she was ready she nodded.

"She didn't even get a chance to tell my father about me. They were both sentenced to death and she was forced to watch his execution. They would have executed her soon after but someone found out about her pregnancy and allowed her to wait until I was born. But she died the second I came into this world."

Fira pressed her hand to her stomach, "Like I said, no one knows I know all this. I was placed with foster parents. But I was always curious about who my real parents were. One day I snuck into the archives and found it all."

"This is all very interesting," Thorin snapped, "But why are you here."

Fira blinked and she was aware of some of the others shooting glares at Thorin. However she merely nodded.

"Tharos – our king – is cruel and has always wanted me dead. Only even he can't kill me without reason. His son on the other hand has always wanted to bed me. He kept trying and I kept refusing til one night he tried to force me. I attacked him and he challenged me to a fight. I won but in doing so I killed him."

Fira paused – wondering if she really should tell the dwarves _everything._ She sighed; this was bad enough.

"Anyway, Tharos could have had be executed but for some reason he exiled me instead. But not before taking away my ability to shift."

"Shift?"

Now Fira was forced to look in Kili's direction. But instead she fixed her glance on Fili.

"Dragonborns can shift from person to dragon. We also possess magic as well." She licked her lips, "Remember when we arrived at Bree and I calmed that pony down? Remember when I stopped that dragon from attacking us and the wargs a few days ago? Well I can control animals. I can calm them down or make them attack. I wasn't lying when I said I could tame dragons," she added to Thorin.

"And your hands?" Kili choked, "The scars on your body?"

"Those ridges you saw are where my wings would grow. The others are just scars from fights over the years. My hands and arms…that's what happens if I try and shift. My body just burns up."

Fira nodded, "I…I'm sorry I kept this all from you. I just didn't know how I was supposed to tell you all without..?"

"Prove it."

At Thorin's voice Fira looked up to see him walking towards her. She licked her lips nervously.

"Prove? I don't understand?"

Thorin reached out and grabbed her by the wrists. With a single jerk he twisted them and Fira couldn't help her cry.

"Why should we believe you? You've lied to us this whole time! How do we know you aren't able to turn into a dragon? How do we know you won't kill us all?"

Fira shook her head. She had known Thorin would be angry but she had expected him to ask this of her. Looking over his shoulder she saw several of the others had stood up whilst Fili and Kili remained where they were. Dwalin shook his head.

"Thorin let her go."

"Not until she proves to us that she isn't a danger to us all!"

"Thorin you can't ask her to do that!" Balin cried. Thorin shook Fira hard.

"I can and I am."

Biting her lip Fira sighed before nodding. Letting her go Thorin stepped back and she shook out her limbs.

"If you want me to prove it then fine. I will."

Shutting her eyes Fira did what she did every time she shifted. She imagined the wings sprouting from her back, the scales growing over her skin. A hot fire rushed through her body but unlike normal she felt her upper arms burning. Her legs trembled and she sank to her knees – curling into a ball as the fire grew hotter and hotter. It licked at her skin and tore her flesh. Her mouth parted into an anguishing scream before it all became too much and she let go. Falling onto her hands and knees Fira took deep, rasping breaths. Sweat drenched her face and back and she could feel the burns on her arms. Forcing herself to her feet she marched over to Thorin and pulled her dress away from her shoulders.

"There! Satisfied?"

He barely glanced at the burnt flesh. Instead he turned and moved away.

"Get that filthy creature out of my sight."

"Don't worry," Fira didn't stop the tears from falling, "She's already going."

Grabbing her skirts so as not to fall over Fira turned and ran from the room.

* * *

Fira didn't remember running to her room. However the second she entered it all she could do was pace up and down as the tears coursed down her face.

She had to leave. Before Thorin practically threw her out of the company.

Shaking her head Fira reached up and grabbed the hair clasp Kili had given her. He would no doubt want it back now. He'd want to give it to a girl far more deserving of it than she was. Pulling it out Fira let it fall from her fingers and onto the floor whilst she carried on pacing.

The looks on their faces. They hated her. No doubt they were planning to find her and kill her right now.

"Fira? Fira!"

She froze as Kili's voice floated down the corridor. Glancing over she realised with a start that she had left her door open. Already she could hear Kili's footsteps. Running to the door her hands brushed against the door handle when Kili's face appeared.

"Fira!"

Even though she knew it was pointless Fira tried to push the door shut. But Kili simply forced it open and she backed away. Kili's face was expressionless as he moved towards her whilst Fira kept shaking her head.

"Kili…Kili please I..? I'm so sorry!"

Kili paused before turning and shutting the door behind him. Fira made a small choking sound as he moved towards her. Even though she knew Kili had never wanted to hurt her before, her brain was in such a mess she couldn't help herself.

"Kili please! Please just let me go! I'll go away. You'll never have to see me again but please don't hurt me!"

He frowned, "You're leaving?"

"I..?" Fira then nodded. Kili's face fell whilst Fira ran a hand through her hair. Kili glanced around the room and as he did his eyes landed on the hair clasp. As he picked it up Fira said nothing. Only when he held it out to her did she shake her head.

"Fira it's yours. Yours to keep forever if you want it."

"Kili I don't deserve it! Especially since you gave it to me!" Fira bit her lip.

"Besides, you'll need something to stab me with."

Kili looked visibly sick at her words.

"You think..? You think I came here to _kill you?"_

"Either that or Thorin wants me dragged back to he can kill me himself."

Kili shook his head before throwing the clasp onto the bed.

"Fira, Thorin doesn't know I'm here. When you left he stormed off leaving the rest of us twiddling our thumbs."

"So…why are you here?"

"For the love of Durin!" Kili gasped, "I came to see if you were alright!"

Before Fira could stop him he grabbed her hands, "What Thorin made you do… That was wrong and he shouldn't have done it. He had no right to make you go through that much pain."

Nodding Fira stepped away from Kili, "Even so, I'm not staying."

"You're not?" Kili grabbed her and spun her round, "Well would you mind telling me why?"

Fira sighed, "Kili, even if by some miracle Thorin let me stay I'd still leave. I might be able to bear the looks of hatred and disgust from the others. But I couldn't bear such looks coming from you!"

Kili shook his head sharply, "Do you think so little of me then?"

Groaning Fira threw her hands into the air.

"For the love of Valar Kili, I love you!"

Fira took a deep breath as her words settled on Kili. He frowned at her in confusion.

"You…you love me?"

Nodding Fira brushed away the last of her tears, "Yes. Yes I do. Why do you think I tried to fend those wargs off? If anything happened to you my life would be empty! I love you with every fibre of my body and that is why I'm leaving. Because there is no way I can stare at you every day only to be greeted with repulsion."

Kili held out his hand, "Come here."

With shaky legs Fira took his hand and let him pull her towards him. Kili stood a few centimetres taller than her and as his hands cupped her face and titled it upwards Fira could feel her heart racing. Their noses brushed against one another and Kili gave her a sad smile.

"Look into my eyes. Do you see disgust or repulsion in them?"

Fira shook her head and Kili's smile grew.

"What do you see?"

Fira gripped his hands tightly, "I see love."

Kili gently pressed his mouth against hers. Fira hurriedly grabbed his waist as he pulled her against his body with one hand whilst cupping her face with the other. Kili's lips brushed over hers whilst she peppered his mouth and chin with kisses. As they broke apart Kili blinked at her.

"Fira I have loved you since the day I met you," he didn't bother to hide his tears, "and I always believed I was deluding myself. That you would never care for me the way I did for you. But to know this..?" he shook his head, "It's beyond any dream."

Fira kissed him thickly on the lips as Kili gathered her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed. Gently laying her down Fira stopped the kiss and instead curled up against Kili who hugged her tightly.

"But…Kili I lied to you. To all of you!"

He nodded before brushing her hair from her face, "I know. But believe me, we understand why you hid this from us. Thorin is the only one who's angry at you my darling."

Fira nodded softly and gripped Kili's tunic as he stroked her hair.

"About your parents," he whispered, "Fira I am so so sorry. Not just about them in fact but about everything. If I could change things for you I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Nodding Fira saw a glimmer of a smile in the corner of Kili's mouth.

"What is it?"

He blushed, "Could I…could I see your dragon eyes again?"

Sighing Fira nodded and shut her eyes. When she opened them Kili's gasp wasn't one of fright or anger but instead that of a small child seeing his pet dog for the first time. Shutting her eyes again Fira opened them and interlinked her hand with Kili's. He kissed her nose.

"You are so beautiful."

Fira rubbed her scar on her face, "I'm really not Kili. I honestly believed you'd find me too ugly. After all you are a prince."

Kili kissed the scar on her face before taking both burnt hands and pressing them to his lips.

"You are the most captivating thing I've ever set eyes on. You are strong, and beautiful. You're smart and funny and kind and you are my One."

"Your One?"

Kili held her against his body, "Dwarves will only love once in their lives. Obviously we love our family and friends. But there is only ever one person who we will truly love and that is our One. I never thought I'd get to find mine. I certainly never imagined I'd find her on this quest of all places!"

Fira giggled as Kili ran his hands through her hair.

"You are the mistress of my heart Fira. And no one else will ever be able to take it the way you have."

Kissing his cheek Fira wiped her eyes and carefully sat up. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Kili staring at her arms sadly.

"Kili?"

He shook his head, "What Thorin did..? I should have tried to stop him."

"The others tried and they got nowhere. I doubt he'd have listened to you as well," she took his hand and gently stroked it, "please don't blame yourself for this."

Kili sighed, "But I do! I'm meant to protect you and keep you safe! Instead I just sat back and allowed you to go through something so agonising."

Fira drew him into a hug and gently rubbed his back. Kili buried his face against her neck and as he felt his lips brushing her skin Fira tried to keep composed. When Kili finally faced her she saw his smile was back.

"May I give you your courting braid now?"

Fira frowned and Kili sat up on his knees and he began braiding her hair.

"As I'm sure you've gathered by now hair is very important to us. We only cut it if we've shamed or brought dishonour to ourselves or our family. Braids are used to mark certain things in our lives. We have family braids, Fili and I both have braids showing we're Thorin's heirs," he then brought out a small silver bead from his pocket and as she peered at it Fira saw the carvings were the same as the ones on the slide in Kili's hair.

"And when a dwarf finds their One they have a courting braid to show the world they are together. Another one is then put in when they become engaged and then finally when they are married."

Fira nodded as he sat back and she ran a hand along Kili's handiwork. Tapping the bead gently she knelt beside Kili and tried to repeat his actions. He handed her a bead and as she took it her hands slipped and the braid came loose. Muttering a curse Fira bit her lip in concentration.

"This is a lot harder than it looks!"

Kili snorted, "I know! To be honest I was half expecting to have to redo yours."

Nodding Fira finally slipped the bead on and sat back with a small smile. It wasn't as neat as the one Kili had given her but it would do for now. Kili turned back with a smile before gently pushing her back down on the bed. As they lay side by side Fira could feel her chest tightening again. Kili peered over at her.

"What is it?"

"What happens now?" Fira turned onto her side, "With the others? They won't want me in the company. Not now I've lied to them! But what about you? What will you do?"

Kili paused and Fira could see his brain working. Eventually he took her hand.

"Fira, yes the others are upset you lied but they'll understand. They won't kick you out."

"But I'm a Dragonborn. Not even a pure one either. I'm a mongrel and murderer."

"Don't say those things," Kili whispered, "Don't call yourself that. I used to have that word thrown at me all the time back home. I always imagined that was the worst thing I would hear. But to hear you saying it about yourself..?"

Fira sighed, "I'm still a murderer."

A dark look crossed over Kili's face, "Fira what you did was practically in self - defence. Believe me if I had been there I'd have ripped him apart for you."

At the anger in his eyes Fira easily believed him. Kili kissed her cheek.

"The others won't kick you out. Thorin will need convincing yes, but the others will come round. And even if they didn't…" he pressed his lips to hers, "I'd stay by your side no matter what happened."

Nodding Fira rested her head on Kili's chest as his fingers ran through her hair.

"Kili?"

"Yes."

Fira paused before smiling, "I love you."

"I love you to."

* * *

Thorin scowled at Gandalf who merely smiled. After Fira had run off Thorin had made his way into the corridor in order to clear his head. He should have known Gandalf would follow.

"Thorin, we need to talk about this."

"Did you know?"

Gandalf sighed, causing Thorin's scowl to grow. He should have known Gandalf would know about this. Biting his lip Thorin glanced back at the room where he had left the others. Even though he wasn't going to say anything he knew he should never have forced Fira to try and shift. She hadn't needed to prove anything. But he had been so angry he had been blind to any form of reason.

"Thorin I know you are angry at her."

"Angry? Gandalf I'm furious! She lied to me. To all of us!"

"Can you really blame her?" The wizard said with an exasperated glance, "Thorin had you known this at the start you'd never have let her into the company," Gandalf paused, "and anyway she didn't lie. She just hid the truth from you."

Thorin gave an absentminded nod, "Either way my answer is the same. She will leave us."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!" Gandalf shook his head, "Thorin you've seen her gift! She is perhaps the most useful weapon you have against Smaug and yet you're willing to throw her out!"

Thorin said nothing. He had completely forgotten about Fira's magic. Biting his lip he glanced over at Gandalf.

"Be honest with me, if she goes will we be able to succeed?"

Gandalf shook his head and Thorin sighed before nodding.

"Very well, she may stay."

With a relieved sigh Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Very good. Now I believe we have a map that needs translating."

Thorin's scowl was soon back.

 _ **So yeah…Fira told them and Thorin got a bit pissed at her. But lets be honest the big thing here is THAT FIRA AND KILI SAID THEY LOVED EACH OTHER! If you're wondering about Fira telling the company she was meant to kill them then yes they will find out but I want to drag that little detail out for a bit longer if you don't mind. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	19. What We Do For Love

_**Big thanks to PhoenixUniverse, ReiKimura, Sassy Girl 21 and The Cajun Phoenix for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yeah it'll take a while for him to be nice again I think. But yeah so much cuteness between those two.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Yeah…but it's gonna come out eventually.**_

 _ **Rachetg – If I was lucky to find someone half as sweet as Kili was I'd never let him go!**_

What We Do For Love

Fira clutched Kili's hand nervously as they walked along the corridor. Had it been up to her they would have stayed in her room all night. But Kili had explained they needed to talk to the others – if anything just to give them the news of their courtship. Even though Fira had nodded in agreement her insides were churning like mad. Pressing one hand on her stomach she watched as Kili gently knocked on the door before opening it and poking his head round.

"Is Thorin here?" She heard him say. She heard one of the others mumble a response and Kili gave a small sigh. So Thorin had gone then. At least there was a small ray of sunshine. Kili gave her a hand a comforting squeeze.

"Fira?" At Balin's voice her legs shook, "We know you're there lass. Ye can come in. We won't bite."

At this encouragement Kili pushed the door open fully and before Fira could protest he led her inside. Keeping her head down she knew everyone was staring at her. Kili never let go of her hand the whole time and when they both sat down next to each other Fira couldn't stop herself. She leant against Kili who put a reassuring arm around her.

"Lass?"

At Dwalin's voice Fira cursed. Of all the dwarves to have to face it was him. However when she looked up she saw no hate in his eyes. No anger or rage. Instead he gave her a small nod.

"Are ye alright?"

Fira opened her mouth when she noticed Oin sitting beside her.

"Mind if I have a look at ye arms Fira?"

Nodding dumbly Fira drew her knees up to her chest as Oin quickly undid the back of her dress and pushed it off her shoulders and arms. At the sight of her scars the dwarves gave small gasps of horror and Fira lowered her gaze once more. Oin rubbed something onto the burns before getting to his feet – leaving Kili to do her dress back up. For a small while no one said anything and Fira licked her lips.

"Whatever you want to say or do…can you please just get it over with?"

Bofur chuckled, "Fira we don't want to hurt ye. We'd never dream of doing something like that."

"But…so you don't hate me?"

Everyone shook their heads and Fira looked over at Kili who smiled at her. Fili sighed.

"Are we shocked? Yes. Do we hate you? Absolutely not. Fira we understand why you didn't tell us this and we certainly don't blame you for it. I'd have kept quiet if it was me."

"I told you," Kili whispered. Nodding Fira found herself relaxing slightly as Ori leaned forward.

"What's it like? When you're a dragon?"

Fira blushed at the question. Glancing around she saw everyone leaning forward eagerly. Kili subtly stroked her palm and she sighed.

"It's…amazing. I'm still me and yet I see my reflection or my shadow and there's this amazing creature staring back at me. When I'm flying," she could feel the tears building up, "I feel like nothing can hurt me. That I'm indestructible."

"I'd love to see you as a dragon," Kili whispered. Fira gave a small gulp and his face fell.

"I meant…I didn't mean to upset you. I was just saying I bet you'd look amazing."

Fira leant her head on his shoulder as a small cloud came over his face. The others were talking amongst themselves now and she still couldn't believe how easily they were taking this news. True she hadn't told them _everything_. But maybe she wouldn't need to now?

"What is it Kili?"

He sighed, "How long to Dragonborns live for?"

"About a thousand years or so. Pure Dragonborns do anyway. I don't know about me. I guess because I'm half dwarf I'll only have a few hundred years left. Why?"

Kili shook his head, "Me and Fili are the youngest in this company. He's eighty two and I'm seventy seven."

"So? Kili if I were to translate my age into dwarven years I'm pretty much the same age as you."

Kili gripped her hand, "But we don't live as long as you do. You'll outlive me. You'll outlive me by a long time," he took a deep breath.

"I just can't bear the idea of you being alone. Without me."

Fira sighed, "Kili…that's far into the future. Anything could happen before then. For all we know Gandalf might know a way to change things."

Kili nodded and Fira's attention was drawn to the lack of Thorin's presence.

"Err…what am I going to do about Thorin?"

The others all froze at this. Balin sighed.

"Well at the minute he, Gandalf and Bilbo are with Lord Elrond – talking about the map. When he comes back I'll try and talk to him."

Fira gave a small nod, "What if he doesn't listen?"

"He won't be able to kick you out," Fili interjected with a smile, "Not unless he wants Kili gone as well."

Everyone frowned at this and Fira caught sight of Kili blushing. Fili glanced at them and then back to the others before rolling his eyes.

"C'mon. You're telling me I'm the only one who's noticed? Look at them. Look at their hair!"

The others did so and as all eyes landed on her courting braid Fira shuffled closer to Kili. Bofur began laughing whilst Dwalin got to his feet and pulled Fira to hers.

"And there was me thinking I'd have to put up with you two blushing at each other all the way to Erebor!"

Fira gasped as the dwarf hugged her. She was aware of Fili hugging his brother and when Dwalin let go she took Fili's hand.

"I'm very happy for you Fira," he hugged her close, "Just…don't hurt him."

Fira nodded as more guilt began to settle. Fili kissed her forehead before Kili took her by the hand and placed a thick kiss on her lips. As the cheers and wolf whistles rang through her head Fira smiled before they both broke apart.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

Everyone froze at Thorin's voice and Kili instantly pushed Fira towards Fili. Thorin eyed them both and Fira bit her lip – waiting for the backlash to arrive. But instead Thorin fixed his gaze on Kili.

"Might I have a word? In private." He shot Fira a glance. Kili nodded but not before taking Fira's hand and kissing it. As he followed his uncle Fira was aware of Fili sitting her down and placing a blanket over her shoulders.

"Everything will work out Fira. Just you wait."

* * *

As he followed his uncle out into the corridor Kili fought the urge to start yelling. He knew if he wanted this to work he'd need to hold his tongue and let his uncle get his rant out of the way first.

"Kili."

"Uncle."

Thorin sighed before shaking his head.

"This…thing between you and Fira. It can't continue."

"And why not?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "You know perfectly well why! She lied to us all! Besides you are a prince. She is little more than hybrid."

Kili's eyes flashed at the slur, "Mind what you say about her Thorin. I'm still angry at what you made her do to herself earlier."

To his surprise a look of shame crossed Thorins face.

"Yes. Yes that was wrong of me. I was too blind by anger to see reason and I shall be offering my apologies to her," his face hardened, "But, that aside, you cannot court her Kili."

Clenching his fists Kili forced himself to remain calm.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I am your king and I am your uncle," Thorin whispered, "I want what's best for you Kili."

"Really?" Folding his arms Kili shook his head, "Thorin there is nothing you can do that will stop me courting her. If you send her away I will go with her. Should you try and separate us nothing will stop me from getting back to her."

"Kili…these feelings you think you have for her…"

" _Think!"_ Kili threw his arms out wide, "Uncle I am in love with her! And she is in love with me. I never dreamed I would be so lucky to meet a girl who loved me for who I am."

Thorin rubbed his temples, "Kili, I know things have been hard on you in the past but…"

"No Thorin you don't know. You haven't had people calling you a mongrel and a tree shaggers son. You haven't been made to feel an inch tall because you use a bow. You haven't had girls laugh at you behind your back because you have no beard," Kili blinked back his tears, "But Fira? Thorin when I first met her I knew she was the most beautiful girl I would ever see. And I thought that she wouldn't give me the time of day. But I was so wrong and for that I am eternally thankful. She loves me and I am not going to give her up just because your prejudice is making you blind."

Thorin narrowed his eyes, "Kili you aren't even of age yet. You do not understand what love is. You think I've never loved a girl? But there is a huge difference between your One and a slut who just wants to spread her legs for you."

Any attempt at reason vanished from Kili's mind. Cursing he swung at Thorin, hitting him in the jaw. His uncle staggered backwards and Kili shook out his aching hand.

"How _dare you!"_ He hissed, "Fira is my world Thorin. If you can't accept that then fine. But I won't just abandon her."

Turning on his heel Kili opened the door and forced himself to walk calmly in the other room. He noticed several of the company hurriedly sitting down and he knew they would have heard most of the conversation. Glancing over he saw Fira and Fili sitting close together. Fira had curled up into a small ball and Fili was whispering something in her ear. Shaking his head Kili ignored the glances from the others and knelt down beside Fira – drawing her against him. Kili rubbed her back – well aware that Thorin had now entered the room. He kissed Fira's hair.

"How much did you hear?"

She gave a small nod, "Most of it. He really hates me doesn't he?"

Kili shushed her, "It doesn't matter my love. I'm not going to let anything separate us."

Fira nodded before yawning and Kili could feel his own eyes starting to shut. Moving so his back was against the wall he stretched his legs out.

"Get some sleep love."

She nodded and got to her feet when Kili grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

He shook his head, "Please…I…I want you here. With me. So I can keep you safe."

She rolled her eyes before smiling and lying down with her head in his lap. He removed his coat and pulled it over her body before wrapping the blanket around her to keep her warm. As Fira took her hands in his Kili knew he had that embarrassing smile on his face. Running his fingers through her hair Kili glanced up at Thorin.

"We will be leaving at first light," his uncle said, "So we should get some rest whilst we can."

At this the others didn't hesitate to lie down and get some sleep. As his brother sat down beside him Kili gently kissed Fira's forehead.

"Kili?"

"Hmm?" Looking up at his brother Kili knew he was blushing. Fili smiled at Fira.

"Took you long enough didn't it?"

Kili nodded, "Are you…happy for me Fee?"

Fili put and arm around him and hugged him close.

"Of course I am you idiot! You deserve to find your One far more than any of us do. Fira has been in love with you from day one Kili. I'm just shocked it took you forever to realise it."

Nodding Kili looked down at his One. He knew the quest was going to get even harder and possibly far more dangerous. If anything happened to Fira..?

"Kili?"

"I think…I think Fira should stay in Rivendell," Kili whispered. He couldn't risk Fira overhearing this. Fili bit his lip and Kili sighed.

"If she got hurt or… I couldn't live with myself. But here she's safe."

"And when she wakes up tomorrow and finds us gone?"

Kili shook his head, "I'll take her back to her room and write her a letter explaining everything. I just…I just want her safe."

Fili nodded, "You really are in love with her aren't you?"

Kili nodded, "Yes I am."

Fili settled down on the ground and shut his eyes. Smiling fondly at the sight Kili gently got to his feet and scooped Fira up in his arms. He knew she would be angry when she found him gone but hopefully she would understand his reasoning.

Hopefully.

* * *

Fira woke long before the sun was up. She knew she should have been surprised to find herself back in her room at Rivendell. But because she had overheard Kili and Fili's conversation she knew exactly why she was here. Glancing at her bedside table she saw her hair clasp next to a small envelope with her name on it. She didn't have to open it to know who had sent it. Throwing her blankets off Fira eased herself out of her dress and into her newly washed travel clothes. Hurriedly sheathing her weapons Fira looked over to see her pack by her bed. She had no extra food but she knew the company would have stolen some from the kitchens. Stuffing Kili's letter and the hair slide into her jacket pocket she shouldered her back before slipping out into the corridor. Even though she knew the dwarves weren't leaving until dawn she still hurried towards the entrance of Rivendell; all the while trying to control the anger running through her body.

How could they leave her like this?

How could Kili just abandon her here?

Shaking her head Fira was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise she was at her destination until she almost fell down the steps. Biting her lips she hurried down them and tapped her hand against her leg.

"Morning."

Fira jumped at the voice. Turning round she realised it was the elf that had saved Fili's life. Like her the elf was packed and wearing travel clothes similar to hers only they were green – and bigger. Fira gave her a small smile.

"I don't think we've actually met. I'm Fira."

"The elf nodded, "Mithiel."

"What…err…what are you doing here?"

The elf opened her mouth when they was a sharp intake of breath behind them. Mithiel turned around whilst Fira folded her arms. The company hurried down the steps and she sought out Kili's face. As expected he looked very nervous. However Fira noticed that Thorins rage - and Fili's stare – was being directed at Mithiel.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Thorin growled. Mithiel raised an eyebrow.

"Gandalf told me to come. He said he needed to stay behind and I was to join you to make sure you don't get into any more danger," she tapped the hilt of her sword, "I should say right now if you try and leave without me I will have a small party of scouts after you before you've moved three feet."

Fira knew Thorin wasn't happy about this. However he simply bowed.

"Every well, Balin will get you a contract drawn up later on tonight."

Pushing past her he and the others began marching off. Fira meanwhile watched as Fili and Kili stayed at the back. The elf gave Fili a small nod before turning and following the others. As Fili hurried after her Fira was aware of Kili hurrying to her side as they walked.

"Fira…" he licked his lips and Fira shook her head.

"Save it Kili. Right now I don't want you near me."

Quickening her pace she hurried until she was alongside Ori and Bilbo. Blinking back her tears Fira tried to take deep breaths.

She had been sent to kill this company. Now she had a feeling she needed to protect them.

 _ **So some stuff happened here. Even though I get Kili's reasons I'd be a bit pissed if I was in Fira's shoes. And yeah…I think Thorin has forgotten how to be nice it seems. Let me know what you all think and for those who are interested my Fili/OC fic will be going up at some point tomorrow xxxx**_


	20. An Apology May Be Too Late

_**Big thanks to L'Oubliee for following.**_

 _ **Cow-Lover2214 – Yeah but at least he's an adorable idiot. But he will soon realise he was in the wrong here.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah Thorin will take some time to calm down I think. I didn't want the others to hate her as I felt it would be going against their personalities a bit.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I loved writing that bit I won't lie! And yeah I felt it would be too boring for Dwalin to hate her…I want to uncover more of his sensitive side.**_

An Apology May Be Too Late

It only took the company two weeks before they found themselves at the foot of the Misty Mountains. In all of that time Fira hadn't bothered to acknowledge Kili's existence – instead sticking to the company and Bilbo and Mithiel. The dwarves had tried to find out what was wrong. After all the day before leaving Rivendell the pair had admitted they loved each other and now it was as though they loathed each other. But neither Kili nor Fira had told the others anything. Only Fili knew the reason behind it all and he wasn't going to say anything.

Fira rubbed her injured shoulder with a sigh. She had been told to keep it clean and use the healing cream Llamryl had given her. But recently her mind had been filled with so many other things that she had forgotten. She had spent the past two weeks trying to either forget about Kili or forget about Thorin. Neither of which was easy to do. The dwarf king shot her glares at every opportunity. He never spoke to her by name and more often than not Fira found herself with more and more of the company's workload. She would always be on the longest watch and would always have to get firewood. But what annoyed her more was the way the others sat back and did nothing but give her sympathetic looks. If they really did care about her then surely they would step in and help her? Fira bit her lip. Kili had tried to help twice but each time she had shot him back down. Maybe she was over reacting now. She had been angry and hurt yes. But this was ridiculous. Each night a horrible ache in her chest stopped her from sleeping and forcing food down her throat was becoming a huge chore. In truth she was surprised Fili was still speaking to her. She had sworn not to hurt Kili and now she was doing just that. But given he knew he reasons Fira guessed he too was feeling guilty.

"Fira?"

At Mithiel's voice Fira quickened her pace to walk beside the elf. Despite her race and the elves sharing nothing but hatred Fira was willing to give her a chance. After all she had saved Fili's life and she hadn't done anything to her. To be honest Mithiel and Bilbo were the only people Fira could stand to be with right now. As for the others they simply acted like the elf didn't exist. Well most of them did. Balin and Bofur spoke to her along with Ori and Oin. As for Fili and Kili…well Kili often smiled at her whilst Fira noticed it was all Fili could do to watch where he was going instead of gazing at Mithiel. Wincing as her shoulder pulled Fira glanced up at Mithiel who gave her a small smile.

"How are you doing?"

Fira nodded before looking over her shoulder. She could make out Fili and Kili walking together near the back of the group. As she gazed at Kili's mournful face the ache in her chest grew. Before she broke out into tears Fira turned back round. Mithiel rubbed her back.

"I don't understand why you have to keep ignoring him like this?"

"Well I don't understand why he was going to just leave me?" Fira shot back. Running a hand through her hair she sighed.

"I know I might be taking this too far but….oh look you won't understand!"

"Try me," Mithiel said softly. Fira took a deep breath.

"I have been in love with Kili since I met him. He saved my life you know. But I always assumed he had a girl back home. I mean look at him! And then, when I found out he was a prince I told myself to forget about him. I could never be good enough. So to know that he was in love with me? It meant the world. He swore nothing would separate us and then he decides to just leave me at Rivendell without so much as a goodbye."

Fira blinked back her tears, "You know? It's not even the being left behind that annoyed me. It's the fact that he wasn't going to tell me. That he was perfectly happy for me to wake up and find him gone."

Mithiel opened her mouth when Fili's voice could be heard. Pausing Fira glanced over her should in time to see Fili insert himself between the two of them. As ever he flashed Mithiel a soft smile before looking at Fira seriously.

"May I talk to you please?"

Fira wanted to shake her head. She didn't want this conversation about Kili. However, Mithiel was already moving away and she knew she had no choice. Nodding she allowed Fili to link arms with her.

"I overheard what you said to Mithiel," he whispered. Fira shot him a look.

"So everything I say is to be listened to now then is that it?"

Fili shook his head, "No I…"

At the hurt in his eyes Fira relaxed, "Oh Fili I'm sorry. I didn't mean…that was wrong of me. It's just with the way Thorin is acting around me…look I'm sorry. What were you about to say?"

Fili nodded, "I just wanted to say…you're wrong."

"Wrong? Fili I overhead you two! How can I be wrong when your brother was perfectly willing to abandon me without a single word of goodbye?"

Fili sighed, "No I didn't mean that! I just meant that, whatever you might think I can promise you that Kili was far from happy about leaving you. He wanted to keep you safe because – let's be honest – chances are this quest is going to be dangerous. But, at the same time, he believed that you were safest when you were with him! When he saw you the morning we left he was happy! He had planned to hurry to your room and wake you up so you could come with us. Fira he only planned to do what he did because he loves you. If anything happened to you he..?" Fili closed his mouth and Fira sighed.

"If you really did overhear my conversation with Mithiel then you'll know that I'm not angry at being left behind. I wake up each morning expecting Thorin to throw me out. But what did hurt was the fact Kili was going to do this behind my back. He even left me a bloody note!"

Fili didn't blink, "Have you read it?"

Fira shook her head, "No I…"

"The maybe you should," Fili unlinked his arm, "Just….Fira please don't hold this against him. Yes he should have told you. I'm not going to make excuses for him. But this is hurting him as well as you, you know."

Fira watched as Fili turned and hurried back down towards his brother. With a small sigh she ran her hand over her jacket pocket where the letter and her hair clasp sat safely. In truth she had tried to read Kili's letter on several occasions. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Thorin shouted something up ahead and as she glanced up Fira saw the company stopping. Rubbing her eyes she peered at the sky. It had only seemed like dawn a few hours ago. But now the sun was setting and she forced her aching legs to move. After all, Thorin would need firewood and she knew he wouldn't ask any of the others.

* * *

Sure enough she hadn't even dropped her bag when Thorin asked her for firewood. With a roll of her eyes Fira had nodded before rubbing her arm. She hadn't looked at it in a while but she knew it was getting worse. She should have been using the cream but she couldn't do it. She couldn't explain it but she didn't want to do anything anymore. Kili's wish to leave her behind had hurt her far more than she would ever willingly let on. She hadn't been able to help but feel like he didn't really love her. How could he when he clearly didn't want her on this quest?

"You!"

At Thorin's voice Fira jumped. The king raised an eyebrow and she remembered that she was meant to be getting firewood. Turning she caught several of the others shooting glares at Thorin's back. Flashing them brief smiles in return Fira hurried into the woods. She knew as they carried on climbing firewood would soon be hard to come by and she considered picking up some extra to take as they walked.

It was still fairly light and as she came to a huge oak tree the curiosity that had been building in Fira's mind grew too much. Sinking to her knees her shaking hands reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter. Wiping her eyes Fira gently traced Kili's writing on the front before opening it out.

 _My dearest, darling Fira._

 _I know when you wake and find yourself back in your room you'll know what has happened. And I know you'll be angry with me. You might even hate me. Believe me a small part of my heart is screaming at me right now. Telling me not to be an idiot and to let you come with us. But I just can't. You mean more to me than my own life ever possibly could. For the last few months I've wanted to find a way of guaranteeing your safety. But I knew if I tried I'd end up revealing my love for you. But now the truth is out I don't have to worry about that._

 _Lord Elrond and the others will take good care of you. And when we reclaim Erebor nothing is going to stop me from running back here to get you. Hold onto that one thing Fira. No matter how angry you are at what I have done just know what I have not abandoned you. I will return and I will bring you to Erebor._

 _Stay strong my love, and never EVER forget that you are the one mistress of my heart._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Kili_

Fira couldn't stop herself. Burying her head in her arms she allowed every single raw emotion to come pouring out of her.

"Lass?"

Jumping at Dwalin's voice Fira looked up and hurriedly wiped her eyes. The warrior dwarf flashed her a sad smile before sitting down beside her.

"How are ye doing?"

Fira nodded before shaking her head. Dwalin paused before putting an arm around her shoulder.

"About Kili…"

"Please Dwalin don't. I just…I don't want to hear it."

He nodded, "I was just going to say he's a good man Fira. But at the same time he can be a complete idiot. He thinks with his heart and not his brain – especially about you."

Fira had no idea if she was supposed to feel better or not and she simply shrugged.

"I have never belonged anywhere. I've always been the mutt that people spit on. But when I was in this company I felt wanted. I felt like I had friends for the first time in my life. I had someone who _loved_ me! I've never been loved in all three hundred years of my life. And now? Now it feels like someone's ripped that away from me."

Dwalin squeezed her gently before kissing her on the forehead.

"Listen to me Fira. He loves you. We all do. You will always have a home with us I promise you right now."

"And Thorin?"

Dwalin's eyes turned dark, "What he did was wrong. He knows it and I know he'll come round in time."

Wiping the tears from her face Fira hurriedly folded the letter back up and slipped it into her pocket. Dwalin smiled before getting to his feet and holding out a hand. Fira shook her head.

"I'll be along in a minute."

Bowing he turned and left. Fira ran a hand through her hair. She knew she should feel better now. After all it was obvious Kili did love her. But she couldn't bring herself to admit it. What he had done – or planned to do – had still hurt her. Had he said these things to her that night before she had fallen asleep then maybe she wouldn't be so angry? But he had tricked her. And that hurt more than any threat Tharos and Sol could give her.

* * *

Kili toyed with his stew, only half listening to what Fili was saying. Fira had come back from collecting the firewood and even in the steadily decreasing light Kili could see the bags under her eyes. Her legs had trembled when she sat down and it was clear she was losing too much weight. Biting his lip he watched on as Fira refused the offer of food. He pushed his own bowl aside. If he knew he wouldn't get his head bitten off noting would stop him from running and giving her his own dinner. But every time she glanced his way he could see the pain in her eyes. Pain he had caused.

"Kili?"

Glancing at his brother Kili sighed. Fili reached over and took his hand.

"You need to talk to her Kili. And I mean properly talk to her. Show her you were wrong."

"Was I? Fee I just wanted to know she'd be safe!"

Fili swallowed the last of his stew before turning round so that he was sitting opposite Kili.

"I know you want her safe. But she has a point, you should have spoken to her about it. That's what's hurt her Kee, the fact you went behind her back."

Kili nodded, "There was no time. We were going the next morning! Do you think I wanted to leave her like that?"

He sighed before looking again at Fira. She had pulled her blanket around her thin body and as she shivered Kili blinked back his tears. Her skin had a sickly sheen to it.

"What have I done to her?" He whispered hoarsely. Fili frowned and Kili nodded.

"Look at her. She doesn't eat, she barely sleeps! Fee she's sick and it's all my fault."

Fili rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "Get Oin to look at her in the morning. There's very little we can do now."

Kili nodded, watching how Mithiel sat down next to Fira and held her close. With a small glance at Fili he found himself smiling. As expected Fili was gazing at the elf as though she was the only person there. Cocking his head to one side Kili examined Mithiel. She was pretty yes. But Fira had a more intense look about her that the elf lacked. Kili pulled out his blanket. He wasn't going to begrudge his brother this. He deserved to find his One more than anyone Kili knew. If Mithiel was that girl then Kili wasn't going to try and stop them. Lying down on the ground he glanced at Fira one last time.

He would make it up to her. No matter what the cost was.

* * *

As expected Fira was the first to awake. Forcing her stiff limbs to move she sat up and rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep. The fire had died and she realised that the only other person awake was Thorin. He jabbed at the dying fire whilst Fira tried to ignore the blinding pain in her shoulder. Shoving her blanket into her pack she turned away from Thorin and pulled her shirt away from her shoulder. The skin around the bite had turned a dark purple and she could see where the wounds were now inflamed. Shuddering she covered her shoulder before glancing back over at Thorin who chucked a bottle at her.

"These will need filling up before we go."

Fira nodded, stifling a yawn at the same time. If this was how Thorin was going to punish her then she could live with it. Grabbing the bottles she turned and forced her shaking legs towards the small stream she had found last night. Reaching up with her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead Fira couldn't stop her cry of pain as her shoulder pulled. Her feet stumbled on the ground and the water bottles fell from her hands. Blinking to clear her eyes Fira knelt down and reached for the closest one.

Black spots began to dance before her. Shaking her head Fira tried to sit up when the pain in her shoulder erupted. Crashing to the ground she tried to breathe but all she could manage were sharp rasps. She could feel her body shivering all over, but, as her head rested on the thick covering of leaves Fira couldn't help herself. All she wanted to do was sleep. The blackness began to grow whilst the pain intensified, moving down her arm.

She slept.

 _ **Yay another cliff-hanger! It seems to be my trademark with a lot of my fics doesn't it? But at least Kili knows he was an idiot. Plus always nice to see Dwalin showing us his sweet side. Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	21. Apologies of Every Kind

_**Big thanks to EQfan74 and RydderJ828 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – We have such a long way to go before the ending so don't worry things will get better.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – I just felt that we always saw his mean side and it would make a nice change.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – It's more that she needed to keep it from getting infected and basically didn't. Yeah I do don't I…you should really know this by now! ;)**_

Apologies of Every Kind

Fili sighed as the others began packing up around him. According to Thorin, Fira had gone to fill up the water bottles half an hour ago. Biting his lip Fili glanced at his brother and he could tell Kili was doing everything and anything to stay calm. But Fili knew his brother had every right to be worried. It didn't take someone this long to get some water. He knew several other company members were starting to look worried. He sighed before turning to Thorin.

"Shouldn't one of us go and find her? Make sure she's alright?"

Thorin scowled, "I informed her when we started that she would get no special treatment because she is a girl."

"For heaven's sake Thorin!" Balin cried, "This isn't giving her any special treatment! The lad just wants to make sure she's alright."

Thorin paused before nodding at Mithiel.

"Very well, the elf can go and find her."

Fili clenched his fists at this. He knew why his uncle and several of the older dwarves hated elves. But he didn't understand why Thorin was extending this hatred to an elf who had nothing to do with Thranduils so called 'betrayal'. Sheathing his weapons he drew himself up to his full height.

"I'll go with her."

Mithiel raised an eyebrow at this and Fili could see his uncle shaking his head. However he had already started walking after the elf before any of the others could say anything.

"Well are you coming or not?"

Fili quickened his pace. Despite the fact that Mithiel was only a foot taller than him he still had to hurry to keep up with her. Even when they were side by side her head never glanced his way and Fili could feel himself blushing. Mithiel sighed.

"I was quite capable of going by myself. Or am I so untrustworthy that your uncle wishes me to be guarded at all times?"

Fili shook his head, "No I…I just wanted to stretch my legs for a bit. And I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you."

Mithiel snorted, "And you thought you would be my protector?"

Fili's face fell at these words. She had been spot on. Brushing himself down he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you always this cruel? Or are you doing this just because I'm a dwarf?"

She paused and turned to face him. At the guilt in her eyes Fili's face softened. Mithiel shook her head.

"I'm sorry…that one was uncalled for I know. I just…" she shook her head, "I don't know why I'm being so mean. Especially to you."

Fili gave her a small smile and Mithiel – after some hesitation – rubbed his shoulder.

"Could we maybe just start over?"

Fili beamed at her, "I'd like that very much."

To his surprise she blushed before turning and hurrying through the trees. Making sure not to lose sight of her Fili quickened his pace. When he heard her shouts his feet moved even faster.

"What is..? Oh no!"

He gaped at the unconscious figure of Fira. Mithiel ran a gentle hand over her body before placing it on the girls forehead.

"She's not wounded…but she's rife with a fever."

"We need to hurry back," Fili said as Mithiel picked the girl up. As the elf ran off he hurriedly grabbed the dropped water bottles.

He didn't want to see Kili's face when they brought Fira back.

* * *

Kili forced himself to take deep breaths. All around him he could tell the others were getting even more worried. Even Thorin seemed far more nervous. Kili shook his head. Fira would be fine. She had to be fine.

"Help!"

Kili's heart dropped as Mithiel called again.

"Help her!"

Dropping everything Kili sprinted over to where the elf was. At the lifeless figure of Fira in her arms Kili felt the ground swallow him up. He could hear the others gasping at the sight whilst Oin pushed his way through. As Fira was laid on the ground Kili knelt beside her and took her hand. He wanted Fili to be here. Oin nodded.

"She's got a fever, although I don't know…"

As he trailed off Kili was aware of his brother bursting from the trees and hurrying to his side. Oin began undoing the girls jacket and tunic and before anyone could say a word he pulled them off. Her chest was covered but Kili still blushed before his eyes landed on her shoulder.

"Oin?"

The healer nodded, "Aye I've seen it," he shook his head, "She should have told me."

Kili kissed Fira's knuckles, "Is it…is it that bad?"

Oin pulled out several bottles of tonic and salve, "If we don't hurry she's going to lose her arm."

Kili forced down the nausea in his throat. The others began dropping their things and re-setting up camp. But Kili paid heed to none of it. Instead he kissed Fira's burning forehead.

"I'm so sorry my love."

* * *

No one said anything as Oin worked. Kili's hand was soon going stiff from holding Fira's for so long; but nothing was going to make him let go. Nothing except the sight of her opening her eyes. Oin did his best to clean the wound before sighing.

"I need a knife or something."

Kili was dimly aware of Fili handing over one of his. As Oin gently heated the blade in the makeshift fire Kili glanced at Mithiel. To his surprise her face was white and she wasn't taking her eyes off Fira.

"Thank you," he forced his words out, "Thank you for finding her."

She nodded, "I should have known something was wrong"

Kili lowered his gaze. He had known something was wrong and yet he had done nothing. Rubbing Fira's pale cheek his whole body stiffened as Oin brought forward the knife. The very tip was glowing and Kili could smell the heat. He gave a small shake of the head and instinctively drew Fira towards him. Oin however placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lad I meant it when I said she'll lose her arm if we don't hurry."

Shutting his eyes Kili nodded and relented his grip on Fira. Oin gently leaned over the girl and Kili forced himself to remain calm. Fira would be fine. Oin would be able to help her.

The healer pressed the hot tip of the blade against her shoulder and a look of pain shot across her face. Tightening his grip on her hand Kili pushed her hair from her face.

"It's alright my love. It's alright. It'll be over soon I promise."

He didn't know why he was bothering. She couldn't hear him; and even if she could chances are she didn't want to hear his voice. There was a small, sharp popping sound and when he risked a glanced down Kili saw white liquid seeping from the wounds on her shoulder. Oin dabbed at the skin with a satisfied smile.

"That should be all of it. Once I've bandaged her up there's nothing more to be done but try and keep her fever down."

Kili nodded as Oin rubbed a thick cream onto the wound. The healer said nothing as he re-bandaged her shoulder and only when he had finished did he start to speak.

"She's over worked herself. When she comes round she'll need complete rest until her arm is fully healed."

Kili nodded, well aware that several members of the company were shooting Thorin sharp glares. When he looked at his uncle he was happy to see the shame in Thorin's eyes.

"What do we do now?" Bilbo asked nervously. Oin finished packing up his things before shaking his head.

"I don't know. Thorin?"

Kili pulled Fira against him as he and everyone else looked over at Thorin. His uncle sighed.

"We need to keep moving."

"Can we not just camp here for a few hours?" Kili spat, "At least until she wakes?"

"We don't have the time Kili," Thorin rubbed his temples and when he looked again Kili wondered if his uncle had even been sleeping properly. But that was nothing compared to Fira's body in his arms.

"We can afford a few hours surely?"

"No Kili, we can't," Thorin sighed bitterly, "I meant to tell you all, but I didn't want to panic you. It turns out we don't have a long as we hoped to find the hidden entrance."

"What do you mean?" Fili asked. Thorin nodded.

"We have until Durin's day."

"Durin's day," Bilbo piped up, "What is that?"

"That start of the dwarvish new year, "Balin explained, "When the last moon of summer and the first moon of autumn appear in the sky together."

Bilbo was nodding and Kili gave a sad look at Fira. He didn't notice Thorin moving towards him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kili I…believe me I don't wish to sound cruel. But I have no choice. We need to keep moving."

Kili nodded whilst Thorin got to his feet.

"We'll take it in turns to carry Fira."

"No," Kili hurriedly dressed her and scooped her into his arms - holding her close to his chest, "No we won't. I can take her."

He knew several of the others wanted to protest; but as he held Fira against him they simply nodded and began walking. Only Fili stayed behind and he picked up her pack with a sad smile.

"She'll be fine Kili."

Kili nodded, "I just want her to open her eyes. I just want her to know how sorry I am."

* * *

Fira's whole arm itched like mad. She could hear voices coming from above her but they all seemed to be blending into one. Someone pulled something over her and when she felt lips on her cheek she shook her head.

"Yes said she'd come round in a few hours?"

At Dwalin's voice Fira froze. She wanted to open her eyes, to open her mouth. But it was like her face had been stitched up tightly.

"It's been far longer than that Oin!"

Oin mumbled something whilst Fira could feel the itchiness start to vanish. Flexing her fingers she screwed up her eyes. She just wanted Kili. She wanted to find him and tell him she was sorry. That she had over-reacted.

"I think…her eyes are opening."

That wasn't Dwalin. Forcing her eyes open Fira couldn't stop her frightened gasp as Thorin loomed over her. He backed away and she blinked several times to see half of the company staring down at her. Rubbing her sore eyes Fira glanced around.

"What happened? Where are we?"

Kneeling beside her Oin placed a hand on her forehead whilst handing her a bottle of water.

"Drink this, slowly."

Nodding Fira steadily gulped down the water whilst her eyes scanned around her. She could see Thorin, Dwalin, Oin, Fili and Ori standing over her whilst the others were making camp. Mithiel and Bilbo were now moving her way and she could see no sign of Kili. Pushing the bottle away Fira sat up.

"What happened?"

"Ye shoulder was infected Fira," Oin sighed, "Ye collapsed a couple of days ago."

Fira's chest tightened before easing out again. A couple of days!

"Ye had a really bad fever," Oin rubbed her good arm before getting to his feet.

"Kili became a right nursemaid," he chuckled. Fira gave a small nod. How Kili could still wish to be near her after she'd been so horrible was a mystery. As the others began to move away Fira was aware of Fili moving to sit beside her.

"So I have Kili to thank then?"

He nodded seriously, "He carried you all this time – refused to let anyone else near you. When we camped he'd do whatever he could to bring your temperature down and forced endless bottles of tonic down your throat"

Fira drew her knees to her chest as if they could somehow cease the guilt that was building up inside.

"Where is he?"

Fili gestured behind her. Glancing round Fira saw the ground sloped upwards before going back down in a large hill shape and as her ears picked up the sound of running water she realised what Fili meant. Pushing the blanket off she grabbed her coat and got shakily to her feet. Fili gently grabbed her arm in concern.

"Maybe you should wait. Build your strength up a bit."

Fira shook her head as she pulled her coat on.

"Believe me Fili. This could never wait."

Letting him think on that Fira turned and half jogged, half stumbled towards when Kili was. Having scrambled up she glanced over to see a small figure sitting by the river. The ground was covered in loose stones and chippings and as she began trying to walk down Fira realised her whole body was starting to slide. Biting her lip she let go and allowed herself to fall down until she landed in a small heap. Brushing the dirt from her clothes Fira realised Kili hadn't so much as turned his head. Clearing her throat she walked towards him. When he still didn't move she rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to you to."

He jumped before spinning round. Fira – unsure of how she was meant to react – found herself standing awkwardly as Kili got to his feet.

"You…you're awake!"

Fira glanced down at herself, "Am I? I hadn't noticed."

She'd meant it as a joke – her way of trying to lighten the situation. But instead Kili gave a small nod and say back down.

"I guess you came here to yell at me. Well go ahead. I won't stop you."

Fira sighed before bringing out the letter in her coat pocket. Kili's huge brown eyes never left her face and it was all she could do to remain where she was and not run over and kiss him.

"Had this been a few days ago nothing would have stopped me yelling," she said quietly, "You were just going to leave me somewhere I didn't know without saying goodbye."

"Fira I…" Kili shook his head, "No, I said I wouldn't stop you. Go on."

Fira nodded, "But… now I can't. I'm still angry at you. Bloody hell Kili I'm furious. But I just…I just want you to explain yourself first."

Kili nodded, "Fira I just wanted to keep you safe. You have to believe me on that."

"I do."

"There wasn't any time to talk to you or Thorin or anyone else about it. We were leaving that morning and I just thought that as long as you were someplace safe then that was all that mattered. I could live with you hating me," he looked her in the eye, "But I could never live knowing I'd let you get yourself hurt or even killed."

He sighed, "I'm sorry for hurting you. To see what you did to yourself because of me," he sighed.

"If you no longer think me worthy of being your One then…then I would understand."

"Worthy? Kili what Valar's name are you talking about?"

He chewed his bottom lip, "I hurt you. I deceived you and betrayed you. The idea of being your One means I would be better than that. I would cherish you and take care of you. If I dwarf isn't worthy of being a person's One then they leave – often in shame," he added quietly, "If you believe that of me then I accept it."

"Why are you lot always so bloody melodramatic?" Fira sighed, "Kili I am in love with you! Do you not yet get that? I will always love you until the day I die! There is nothing you can do or say to me that is ever going to change that. Please don't ever think you aren't worthy of me Kili. You are far more than I will ever deserve I can promise you that right now. You didn't hurt me – well you did but it's not like the world will stop because of it. Kili you have looked after me since we first met; if there is anyone who believes you aren't worthy of being my One then they must be out of their minds."

Fira took a deep breath as she watched her words sink into Kili. He glanced at her nervously and Fira smiled warmly.

"I love you."

Kili didn't say anything. Instead he strode towards her and pulled her against his body. As his lips captured hers Fira could feel herself melting against his toned body. She pressed her hands against Kili's chest whilst her lips pressed furious kisses on his face. Kili's hands moved towards her coat, gently easing it off her shoulder. Fira pulled him close so his chest rubbed against hers. Kili's trembling hands hurried to undo her jacket. But it was only when his hands slipped underneath her shirt did Fira pull away.

"Kili."

He pressed another kiss on her lips and she could feel his hands moving up towards her breasts.

"Kili wait."

Blinking he moved away and Fira licked her lips nervously. Kili's hands were now frozen on her stomach. As expected his face turned bright red.

"I…oh Mahal I'm sorry," he eased his hands out from under her shirt and Fira did her jacket back up. Kili shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me," he sighed, "I haven't been able to touch you for weeks! It was just building up inside of me. I needed to hold you, to kiss you," he cupped her face.

"I needed _you_."

Fira pushed Kili's hair from his face, "It's okay my love. I just…I want to wait until the time is right."

Kili's blush got even brighter, "Fira I wasn't," he lowered his voice, "I wasn't planning on sleeping with you!"

"Oh," Fira gave a relieved smile whilst Kili cleared his throat.

"I meant…I mean I do want to…one day…" he gave a small groan and Fira pulled him close.

"So do I. But you'll be my first, and my only I hope. I want it to be special."

Kili frowned, "So you never…I mean you're still..?"

Fira nodded, trying to stifle her laugh. For a man who had practically ripped her clothes off only minutes ago Kili could be incredibly prim sometimes. She nodded.

"Yes I'm still a virgin…do you mind?"

Kili shook his head and pulled her close.

"I'm glad I'll be your first," he whispered, "But even so, I find it hard to believe no one back where you came from wanted to court you."

Fira shrugged, "Bit hard when you're a half breed."

She would have said more but Kili stopped her with a kiss.

* * *

As they arrived back at the camp Fira noticed the others were all standing round ready to go. Kili pulled her close and when she sneaked a glance at the company Fira saw huge smiles on their faces.

"You made up I see?" Fili grinned. Fira nodded with a smile. However, as Thorin began moving towards her the smile vanished. Kili kissed her cheek before easing her behind him.

"Kili," Thorin sighed, "I just wish to speak to her."

Fira watched as Kili drew himself up to his full height.

"I don't think that's a good idea uncle."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Thorin glanced at Fira and at the guilt in his eyes she was shocked. The dwarf king gave her a weak smile.

"Just…just let me speak to her."

Kili shook his head but Fira slipped from behind him to face Thorin.

"It's fine. Just give him a chance."

Nodding Kili moved away whilst Thorin wrung his hands slightly.

"Fira…I want to apologise for how I have treated you. I often don't have much control over my temper and I allowed it to determine how you were treated since we left Rivendell. I admit I was furious at you for hiding this, but I see now why you did it and I don't hold any blame to you for doing so."

Thorin then glanced at Kili before moving back to Fira.

"I also said some…unsavoury things about you when I heard about your courtship and I wish with all my heart I could take those words back. You and Kili couldn't be more deserving of each other and you have both my approval and my blessing."

"Thank you uncle," Kili whispered and Fira took his outstretched hand. Smiling at Thorin she nodded.

"I forgive you," she winked, "uncle."

Kili snorted whilst Thorin gave a good natured shake of the head. As the others began picking up their packs Fira allowed Kili to draw her close.

"I wasn't expecting that," he whispered. She nodded.

"Me neither."

Kili kissed her on the nose, "Whatever happens from now on, I want you to know I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Fira gripped his hand tightly, "Same here."

Both jumped as Fili whistled at them.

"If you two could maybe stop staring into each other's eyes that would be nice. I'd hate to see you trip up on this journey."

Kili blushed whilst Fira simply grabbed her pack and pulled him along to join the others. She had never felt so happy in all her life.

So why did she get the feeling it wasn't going to last.

 _ **Bit busy wasn't it? But at least everyone is happy again! Plus bit more Fili/Mithiel time! Looking forward to seeing how that develops. And Thorin realised how much of an arse he had been so everything is getting better…if only it was going to last! Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	22. A Hidden Enemy Makes A Reappearance

_**Big thanks to DestielLover27and Pinkhippo204 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Had to have everyone be nice and friendly again.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Thought that part would! And yeah their relationship should certainly be an interesting one.**_

A Hidden Enemy Makes a Reappearance

Opening his eyes Kili soon realised he was the first to wake up. Giving that he had several sharp stones digging into his back he wasn't exactly surprised either. Rubbing his eyes with one hand he looked down to see Fire curled up against him. Her head rested on his stomach and his other arm was carefully wrapped around her body – pulling her against him. Smiling fondly Kili brushed several loose hair strands away from her face before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. As his lips brushed her hair she mumbled something under her breathe and a look of worry crossed her face. Kili tightened his grip. He hadn't mentioned it but he knew something was bothering her. Now that they were being hunted down by orcs most of the company were getting more and more jumpy the further they travelled through the mountains; but Fira was the worst of them all. Kili often caught her looking over her shoulder and she nearly always jumped at the slightest noise. His fingers rummaged around in his coat pocket and as he pulled out the ring Kili's smile grew. He hadn't had much of a chance to work on it and his knife wasn't the best tool for the job. He knew Bifur would have some tools but there was no way of getting them without raising suspicion. Kili glanced at the ring again – he had an idea building in his mind about when to give it to her. He just wasn't sure if it was a good one or not.

Slipping the ring back in his pocket Kili sighed as the look of worry fell over Fira's face again. Resting his head back on the ground he sighed – if orcs were to ever find them and catch them he wouldn't let them touch her. He'd offer himself up in a heartbeat before any of them even looked in Fira's direction. Gently stroking her cheek Kili realised with a sad smile that the others were starting to wake up around him. He sighed before sitting up and gently nudging Fira. She shook her head and Kili smiled fondly at her.

"Wake up my love."

She forced her eyes open before giving him a sleepy glare. Kili did an innocent shrug as she sat up and yawned. At the sight he wanted to pull her against him and hug her. They'd spent the entire night in each - others arms but that wasn't enough for Kili. He'd never fully understood what his mother had meant by the bond between a dwarf and their One until now. Every moment not touching Fira was horrible. But he didn't want to come across as too clingy or too needy. But as Fira took his hands he could see the similar want in her eyes and before he could stop himself he drew her close and put an arm around her shoulder. Her lips brushed against his neck.

"Morning," she mumbled. Kili nodded back before kissing her on her nose. As Fili's wolf whistles filled the air both he and Fira rolled their eyes.

"It's been over a month since leaving Rivendell!" Fili cried, "Surely you guys must be tired of holding each other every five minutes?"

Kili watched as Fira got to her feet; that familiar cheeky look on her face. She rubbed Kili's shoulder.

"Maybe we just like annoying you? Have you thought of that?"

Fili sighed before winking at the pair of them. Kili got to his feet and found himself clinging to Fira's hand as a strange sense of nervousness came over him.

"You were joking then weren't you?"

"Hm?"

"I mean…you were joking about what you said to Fili. You don't do this just to tease him and the others?"

She squeezed his hand, "Of course I was joking. Kili…" she blushed, "Without sounding like an idiot I hate not being in your arms."

Kili nodded with a relieved sigh, "I'm sorry…just sometimes I wake up and see you lying beside me and I wonder if it'll turn out to be a dream. Or that you'll turn around and say you never could love me."

Fira pulled him close and ran her fingers through his tangled hair.

"Kili I swear to you, right here, right now, that I love you. I will never stop loving you no matter what happens and I will do whatever it takes to be deserving of your love."

Kili kissed her hands with a bashful smile – this time ignoring the cheers and whistles coming from the others. Only when Thorin cleared his throat did he look up.

"Let's get moving," his uncle sighed dejectedly, "We've a long walk ahead of us."

* * *

'Long walk' was putting it mildly. By the time it was lunch Fira was almost certain they had travelled the whole length of the Misty Mountains twice. By dinner it was clear the company couldn't travel for much longer and yet Thorin persisted in walking. As the sky began to darken Fira didn't dare look down. They had moved from thick mountain plains to small, narrow passes and she couldn't help but cling to Kili's hand as they walked. She knew it was stupid – if she fell the last thing she wanted was to take him with her. But each time she tried to remove her hand he gripped it tightly and when she saw his face Fira realised that heights weren't Kili's friend. In fact he was shaking far more than anyone else – including Bilbo. Inching close Fira kissed the back of his neck.

"It'll be alright," she whispered, "We'll be off soon."

He gave her a nervous nod and Fira froze as a huge rumble came from the sky above. In the space of a single second the sky had transformed from cloudy skies to threatening clouds. Behind her she knew was Fili whilst Mithiel was a few people ahead. Every so often she had caught the pair talking to each other and sending small glances when they couldn't talk. With a small sigh she made a mental note to get Mithiel alone and talk to her about the blonde dwarf. In front of her Kili wobbled and his boots slipped dangerously close to the edge of the mountain pass. Fira rubbed his arm – trying to ignore that rain that was starting to hit them.

"A few more steps my love and then we'll find shelter."

Kili nodded, "I imagine you think me an idiot to be scared of heights. These must be nothing to you."

Fira had to strain to hear him over the rising wind. She sighed.

"No you aren't an idiot. It's normal to be scared of something," she paused, "I'm terrified of the open water. I used to have these nightmares that I was drowning and the water would be rising all the time."

Kili would have replied when a crack of thunder shot through and the rain began to pelt the company who were sticking to the edge of the mountain for safety. Daring to lift her head Fira could just about see Thorin driving his axe into the ground in order to brace his body against the wind,

"We must find shelter!" he roared.

Fira nodded. That sounded like a good plan. She could feel Kili shaking even more and she longed to be able to turn into a dragon and fly them all to safety. Fira shook her head; if she could shift again she could just take them to Erebor and be done with it. At the sound of Bilbo's cries she herself froze in her tracks – but the happy cries of several others reassured her the hobbit was alright.

"WATCH OUT!" Thorin yelled. Fira looked to see a giant boulder crash into the mountain slope above them. She clung to Kili who had turned and was holding his arm over her head to protect it.

"Are you alright!" He was forced to yell and Fira nodded; getting to her feet. As there was another flash of lightening however her stomach plunged when she caught sight of a huge black shape before it was obscured by the darkness. But they had been no mistaking it.

It had been a dragon

"This isn't a thunderstorm!" Balin got to his feet, "It's a thunder battle. Look!"

Everyone followed the dwarf's finger in time to see a huge figure breaking free from the mountain. Fira held Kili close as his shaking got worse and worse.

"Bless me," Bofur yelled, "The legends are true. Giants! Stone Giants!"

"We need to find shelter!"

Thorin pushed his way forward as the stone giant pulled yet another large boulder and threw it towards the huddled dwarves. As it crashed above them – showering them with debris. Kili gasped and Fira did likewise when she saw a gap appear before his feet – widening all the time. He turned and kissed her full on the mouth.

"I love you."

Fira's cry was lost as Kili – somehow – swung her round and pushed her towards the others. Fira felt Dwalin's arms around her and when she looked she saw the gap was too wide for the others to make it. Not that it stopped her from fighting.

"Kili! KILI!"

Dwalin tried to shush her but as the other half of the company began to disappear into the blackness Fira just fought more. In the end Dwalin wrapped his arms around her waist and half carried, half dragged her along with the others. Only when everyone crashed around her in a heap did Fira realise she was safe. Looking up she saw a very dazed and terrified Mithiel. Running towards her she was shocked at the tears in the elfs eyes.

"What is it?"

"Fili..?" She tailed off and Fira squeezed her hand before turning around. Fira began to shake as they re-appeared only this time opposite her. With a jolt she realised the small mountain pass had now separated to become the two knees of the stone giant. Someone else cried out and Fira looked up to see another stone giant throwing a boulder at the head of the one holding the rest of the company. The boulder collided and the stone giant began falling backwards – it's knees heading straight for a huge cliff face a few feet further along the pass. Fira's screams could easily be heard over the wind as the bit holding the company smashed into the mountain

"FILI! KILI!" Thorin screamed. Fira shook her head as Mithiel grabbed her and pulled her along. The company couldn't run fast enough and soon Fira was neck and neck with Thorin as she turned to see a huge pile of dwarves groaning and moaning.

"It's alright! Their alive!" Balin cried out.

Fira gave Fili a weak smile, noticing how his eyes lit up at the sight of Mithiel. But as the others reunited Fira realised Kili was nowhere to be seen. Fear filled her heart as she looked towards the bottomless chasm.

"Kili? Kili!"

The others began looking around and when she saw Thorin and Fili, Fira could see the terror in her eyes. Tears fell down her face and she pressed a hand to her mouth.

"No…no Kili?"

"Fira!"

Fira almost screamed at the voice. Spinning round she saw Kili limping towards her, he had a huge gash on his forehead but other than that he seemed fine. He opened his mouth to speak when Fira grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

He winked before holding her close. "I had to keep you safe," he whispered. Fira nodded slightly before Bofur's cry caused her knees to shake.

"Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?"

As the others began to move towards the edge of the pass Fira moved forward when Kili pulled her back.

"He'll be fine, they'll get him," he gently stroked her face, ""I thought I would never see you again."

Fira held him close, "Same here."

Kili kissed her gently on the forehead before Fira opened her eyes with a gasp.

" _I'm coming for you Fira. You believed you could have escaped me?"_

"Fira?"

She shook her head. Opening her mouth she shut it again as Sols voice reappeared.

" _I'd say your goodbye now. You won't get another chance to say them."_

Fira began shaking her head – fully aware of Thorin yelling at Bilbo again. But none of that mattered now that Sol was inside her head.

" _And if you're wondering how much pain you'll be put through before you die – here's a small taste."_

Fira opened her mouth when a sharp cry came from the back of her throat. Kili grabbed her by the arms as she sank to her knees.

"Fira? FIRA!"

All around her Fira could hear the others crowding around her. Clutching her stomach she shook her head.

"I'm fine…" as another pain hit her she couldn't stop her cry. How could she have forgotten Sol's 'gift'. His ability to worm is way inside people's minds and bodies was the main reason he was Tharos' right hand man. If he wanted to cause pain all he had to do was snap his fingers. Fira was aware of Kili kneeling beside her.

"It burns," she gasped as he stroked her face, "Everything burns…"

He yelled something but Fira could only gasp as she could feel her throat being closed off. Grabbing Kili's hand and she shook her head weakly.

"Kili…"

Everything went dark.

* * *

The second Fira shut her eyes Kili began shaking her.

"Fira wake up! Please wake up sweetheart!"

He was aware of Fili rubbed his back whilst Oin knelt down and placed a hand on Fira's head.

"She's still breathing," he glanced at the others, "Did she have any injuries or..?"

As everyone shook her head Kili tried to forget the sight of her withering on the ground like a dying animal. He kissed her forehead before pulling her into his arms.

"We need shelter!" Thorin yelled. Kili was about to send him a scathing reply when he heard Dwalin's voice.

"There's a cave not far away."

Getting to his feet Kili took Fira in his arms – fear of heights banished. He pushed his way towards the front of the group and hurried inside the mouth of the cave. His whole body was still shaking from both his fear and the cold. Looking down at Fira he could see the corners of her lips turning grey.

"Oin!"

Laying her on the ground Kili shuffled over to give Oin some room. The healer rubbed her hands.

"We need to warm her up. She'll get hypothermia if we wait too long."

"Hyper..?" Kili shook his head and pulled out his blanket – wrapping it tightly around her body. Someone chucked him a coat and when he saw Dwalin's tired face he gave a small nod in thanks.

"Search to the back," Thorin said, "Mountain caves are seldom unoccupied."

As several others began moving Kili pulled Fira against him and hugged her tight. She was no longer shaking and whatever pain she had been in before seemed to have vanished. He stroked her cheek – fully aware of her eyes flickering.

"Fira? My love?"

"Kili?" Fira forced her eyes open and Kili kissed her on the forehead. She narrowed her eyes.

"What happened?" she glanced around, "Where are we?"

"A mountain cave," Mithiel explained. Fira nodded and Kili sat back to allow her to curl up against him. He rubbed her back gently.

"What happened? One minute you were fine and the next..?" he trailed off. Fira shook her head.

"I don't know. There was this sudden burning pain in my head. I can't explain it."

Nodding Kili kissed the top of her hair as she leant against him. He gave a sad sigh. He didn't know why she had done it but he knew Fira wasn't telling him the truth.

 _ **So for all those who thought Sol had been forgotten about then think again! Next chapter is going to have a few interesting showdowns. And of course we are running up to Goblin Town now! Will never fully get over just how caring and protective Kili is! Let me know what you all think xxxxx**_


	23. A Traitor in the Midst

_**Big thanks to Ec1aire, sal0006, thatredheadedchick and The View From Up Here for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah he's going to play a fairly key role in the next few chapters. No Gandalf isn't with them…yet.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Glad you like it. Was worried it would all be a bit too OC but people seem to be happy.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Trust me…you won't be forgetting him in a hurry. And Kili is just the cutest, sweetest thing ever!**_

A Traitor in the Midst

Leaning against the wall Fira knew she should be keeping her eyes on the entrance to the cave – but she couldn't help herself. Every few minutes she found herself sneaking glances at Kili. He had curled himself into a small ball before flipping onto his back and flinging his arms out. Then turning back onto his side again. Brushing the tears from her eyes Fira took several deep breaths.

Sol was here.

She didn't know where exactly, but that dragon couldn't have been anyone else. All of her weapons were at the ready should he try and attack her now. And given he had to be spying on them Fira had very little doubt that he knew she was on watch alone right now.

"Fira?"

Within seconds a knife was out. But as the figure of Mithiel came into view Fira sheathed her weapon with a sheepish smile. The elf frowned.

"Are you alright? You've been ever so jumpy since Rivendell."

"We do have orcs chasing us," Fira said. Mithiel nodded and sat down beside her.

"Get some sleep," she whispered, "I'm up so I might as well start my watch now."

Fira nodded – sleep sounded like an excellent idea. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. If she shut her eyes she was completely vulnerable.

"I would but there's one problem."

"Oh?" Mithiel raised her eyebrows and Fira nodded at Kili.

"I daren't lie down until I know I'm not going to get hit in the face."

Mithiel snorted, "I've never seen someone fidget so much. Even Fili isn't as bad."

She blushed and Fira couldn't help her grin.

"You would know this how?"

"Well…" Mithiel tugged on the end of her hair, "I might have watched him sometimes when I was on my watch."

Fira opened her mouth but the elf shook her head.

"Not like _that_."

Fira gave an innocent shrug, "So then...about Fili."

"What about him?"

"Well you obviously like him."

Mithiel sighed, "It's…complicated. He's a friend. One of the best I've ever had," she sighed, "Back in Rivendell I wasn't exactly…well treated."

"Because you're half human?" Fira asked. When Mithiel frowned she rubbed her shoulder.

"You're too short to be a full elf. It's not exactly hard to work out."

Mithiel nodded, "Fair enough. And no, well not always. After all Lord Elrond himself is a half elf. But it was because I was the product of an affair. My mother couldn't have children and it upset my father a lot. He bedded some whore one night and she came to Rivendell with me in her arms."

Mithiel ran a hand through her hair, "My mother didn't care…well she did but she still loved me like I was her own. I always knew she wasn't my mother, they made no attempt to hide it. But in our culture it's looked down on to be unfaithful. I mean it is in most cultures but we're far stricter. My father was banished from Rivendell and I was only allowed to stay because my mother was a close friend of Lord Elrond's and he allowed her to keep me."

Fira blinked back her tears, "My mother seemed able to cope at first. Even when the others treated me as an outcast she didn't mind. But one day something changed inside of her. She hated me. She blamed me for my fathers banishment – saying if I had never been brought here she'd still have her husband. She'd take her anger out on me, hitting me, insulting me, once when she was having one of her really bad episodes she even starved me for just under two days. She was eventually found out and they tried to look after her but she just retreated into a shell. I even tried to forgive her but when I went to see her she tried to strangle me. In the end I just stayed away from her. Tried to pretend she didn't exist. I was still a child when all of this happened."

Fira gently put an arm around Mithiel's shoulder and the elf smiled weakly.

"You're the only one here who knows this."

"Not even Fili?"

The question was innocent enough but Mithiel began shaking her head in horror.

"No. No I could never tell him!"

"Why..?"

"Because…because I don't want to ruin our friendship over this. It doesn't make any difference and I don't want him looking down on me."

"I know how you feel. I thought Kili would despise me once he found out I was part Dragonborn. But he seems to love me more because of it," Fira took the elf's hand, "If Fili truly cares for you your past won't make a difference."

Mithiel laughed quietly, "I don't think he cares about me. Not in the way you think anyway."

Fira shrugged, "You never know. Why else would he constantly stare at you when you aren't looking."

Mithiel didn't answer and Fira opened her mouth when the same burning pain hit her in the head again.

" _Times up Fira."_

Glancing up Fira's eyes fell on the main tunnel that led from the cave. Getting to her feet she ignored Mithiel's calls.

"I thought I saw something. Won't be long."

Kneeling beside Kili she gently stroked his face and kissed his forehead.

"I have always loved you," her lips brushed against his ear and he mumbled something in his sleep. Turning round Fira took one last look at the company with a sad smile. However her smile brightened when she saw the form of Fili sitting up on his side and gazing at Mithiel who hadn't yet noticed him. Fira knew straight away that he had heard every word. Straightening up Fira turned her back on the others and hurried down the tunnel.

* * *

As Fira walked she wondered if she had just imagined it all. She had been going for a good fifteen minutes and found nothing. She knew the tunnel would come to an end at some point. With one hand hovering over her sword hilt Fira drew out her sharpest knife. If Sol really was here he was going to be met with a fight.

" _Tick, tock, Fira."_

Forcing herself to remain calm Fira stopped walking and glanced from side to side.

"Too much of a coward to face me are you?"

Baiting him was risky. Sol was already furious at her and this was hardly going to help. But just as she had predicted his tall form came from the shadows up ahead and Fira forced herself to stop shaking.

"Bit cheap that trick on the mountain pass. I always thought you liked to beat women face to face."

He didn't answer and instead moved towards her. Fira gripped her knife and held it up. He stopped and cocked his head to one side.

"Really. That's all you have? How very…boring."

Fira gasped as he lunged at her; knocking her into the wall Sol then grabbed her knife arm and smashed it against the rocks until she let go. He then grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the floor - kicking her onto her back. Fira gasped as his dragon eyes manifested. Shaking her head she forced herself to her feet.

"Just get on with it Sol. Take me back. Even you can't afford to keep Tharos waiting."

He nodded, "I was told to bring you back alive or dead. And even though Tharos is desperate to kill you himself I don't think he'd mind too much if I came back with your head."

Fira gulped. She had been hoping that Sol would have to take her back to Tharos alive. At least that way she had a fair chance of escaping. However Sol grabbed her neck and pushed her up against the wall.

"Then again…one never likes to assume with him. And to be honest, as long as you die I really don't care."

He let her go and Fira rubbed her neck.

"Well if you are going to take me don't think for one moment I'm going to go willingly."

Sol gave a small chuckle and for split second Fira realised he was proud of her.

"I didn't expect anything less."

Fira opened her mouth when Sols fist slammed into her face. He then grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and flung her onto the floor, kicking her in the stomach. Lashing out Fira caught his ankle before sitting up and punching the back of his knees. He growled at her before striking her around the face – leaving several scratches. As his knee hit her chest Fira doubled up. Sol planted his boot on her stomach as she rolled over.

"You know of my gift. You know I can talk to you inside your head. You know I can cause your body the most excruciating pain. But there's something else I can do that you don't know. I can show you things, I can twist and warp your mind until it burns."

"What is this? A bloody competition?"

Sol shrugged, "Hardly. You can communicate with animals. Not exactly a threat are you."

"I would be if you were a dragon."

He pressed down and Fira gasped as her ribs began to crack. She could feel the bruises swelling on her face and blood dripped down from a cut on her temple. Sol knelt down and placed a hand on her forehead. Fira gasped as a huge wall of power slammed into her head. Kicking out she couldn't help her scream as Sol wormed his way through her until she was sure he would melt her brain. As darkness began to cloud her vision she could feel the force of his power slowly relenting. He grabbed her neck.

"I can spare you Fira. Say the word and I'll end it for you now."

Crawling to her knees Fira couldn't help but consider the offer. She wasn't getting out of this alive that much was certain. Glancing at Sol she sighed.

"How?"

"Tharos will require your head; that is unavoidable. But I can kill you first before having to do something so…unfortunate."

Fira rubbed her neck nervously before nodding.

"Very well."

Sol smiled and Fira watched as he pulled on a pair of leather gloves.

"You brought this on yourself Fira. Always remember that."

Fira had no time to nod as Sol grabbed her neck and began to throttle her. Her head fell back on the ground as he knelt over her. Out of instinct she tried to pull his hands away but his grip was unrelenting. Forcing out a harsh cough Fira could feel her eyes flickering as darkness began to close in.

The last thing she heard was Kili screaming.

* * *

One minute Kili was in a deep sleep, the next an unrelenting force was shoving him awake. Whoever it was they didn't seem to understand that he needed his sleep. As the person kept pushing shaking him he forced his eyes open and stared at Mithiel.

"I've already done my watch," he mumbled, aiming to turn over and go back to sleep. However the elf shook her head.

"It's Fira."

Kili couldn't get up quick enough. Glancing around he realised she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Fili was already up with his weapons at the ready along with Dwalin. Kili bit his lip as she saw the others were asleep. Shaking his head he got to his feet and hurriedly sheathed his weapons before turning on Mithiel.

"Where did she go?"

The elf shrugged, "She said she'd heard something and was going to look. I was about to go when I heard her scream."

Kili could feel himself shaking, "And you didn't think to go after her?"

Mithiel folded her arms, "Next time she's in danger I'll let you sleep shall I?"

Kili opened his mouth when Dwalin shook his head.

"Let's not start anything. Where did she go?"

Down there."

Kili didn't even bother to wait for the others. Pushing past Mithiel he sprinted down the tunnel, ears aching to hear any sign of Fira. His heart was ready to burst when he slowed to a walk and turned around the corner.

" _NO!"_

Fira lay unmoving on the ground. Blood and bruises covered her face and at the sight of the huge figure leaning over her Kili was already reaching for his bow. The figure had their hands around Fira's neck and Kili knew he didn't have long. Taking aim he watched as his arrow hit the person in their arm. They gasped and moved away from Fira. Kili gulped however as the figure turned on him. As he saw a set of dragon eyes he heard several gasps from the others behind him. Fili stood by his side whilst Dwalin drew his axe. Kili fitted another arrow to his bow.

"Step away from her. Slowly," he growled. The figure nodded before backing away. Keeping his aim Kili inched towards him, trying to see where his chest was in the dark. However before he could breathe the figure vanished into the darkness.

"After him!" Kili barked as he hurried towards Fira. With a nod Dwalin and Fili headed off down the tunnel whilst Kili gently rubbed Fira's face. Her lips were a dark grey and even in the low light he could see she wasn't breathing. Dropping his bow he pulled her into his lap.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave.

He felt a hand on his arm and glanced up to see Mithiel.

"Put her on the ground and compress her chest. With any luck it'll get her heart going again."

Nodding Kili placed both hands on Fira's chest and began pushing down with all of his strength. He couldn't push the sight of her lifeless body from his eyes and as her cheeks began to get more colour in them he kept on pushing. He could hear Fili and Dwalin behind him.

"He's gone," Dwalin spat, "He must know these tunnels like the back of his hand."

Kili went to answer when Fira coughed harshly and her eyes flickered open. Kili sat back and pulled her against him. She grabbed at his tunic.

"Kili?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "It's alright my love. I'm here."

* * *

Fira allowed Kili to carry her back to the others – all the while her heart pounding. She knew he would have questions and she knew when she answered them that would be it. As Kili sat her down Oin was quick to begin treating her wounds. Even though he was saying nothing Fira could see how much Kili was shaking as he sat down beside her. Taking his hand she gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Kili I'm fine."

"But you weren't," he whispered, "You weren't breathing. I thought I was going to lose you."

He pressed his forehead against hers, "If anything happens to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Fira didn't answer and instead waited until Oin had cleaned up the blood before she saw Thorin kneeling before her.

"The man who attacked you. Did you get a good look at him?"

Fira bit her lip before taking her hand from Kili's and getting to her feet. Ignoring everyone's stares she sighed.

"No…but I didn't need to. I know who he is."

The gasps weren't a surprise and Fira nodded tearfully.

"I need to tell you all something. But when I do I don't want any interruptions. You have to promise me."

"Fira what is it?" Kili asked. Fira rolled her eyes.

"Promise me!"

As everyone nodded she held her hands together.

"When I said I was exiled for killing the kings son that was all true. But what I never said – what I should have said back in Rivendell – was that the king told me to join this company. He said…he said I could live…if I killed you."

She glanced at Thorin, aware of the colour draining from his face.

"I agreed, anything to let me live for a bit longer. The man who attacked me just now – Sol – is one of my kind. Tharos sent him to make sure I carried out my task," she turned to Kili, "Remember when you saw those bruises on me in Bree and in the forest?"

He nodded.

"They were from Sol. No one tried to rape me. He beat me because I said I wasn't a killer. I said I wasn't going to do it. I decided before I even met you all that I couldn't kill you. And then, when I did meet you and…and we became friends and…" she sighed at Kili, "I knew I needed to tell you. Only I didn't know how. I think Gandalf wanted me to tell you in Rivendell but I just couldn't."

"Gandalf knew about this?" Thorin hissed. Fira nodded.

"After the dragon attack. The one caused by Sol. He knew and promised not to tell you."

Nodding Fira did her best to ignore Kili's helpless and confused glance. She only had eyes for Thorin who was glaring at her.

"You were sent here as an assassin. To kill us all. Why?"

Fira shook her head, "I don't know! Tharos said something about an ally of his wanting the mountain. I don't know who he meant. But I was never going to do it. You have to believe me. I just…I didn't want to die."

Thorin sighed, "Yet you lied to us. You betrayed us."

Fira nodded, "I know."

Facing the king she was taken aback by the sadness in his eyes.

"I have no choice," he raised his voice, "Fira I hereby banish you from this company and from any dwarven kingdom ruled over either me or my kin."

"Uncle no!" Kili ran forward when Dwalin pulled him back. Fira blinked back her tears as Thorin ignored his nephew.

"Should you break this banishment it will be on pain of death."

Fira nodded as Kili broke free from Dwalin and stood between her and Thorin.

"If you banish her then you have to banish me."

"Kili shut up," Fira hissed. However he ignored her.

"I meant what I said in Rivendell. I won't leave her."

"Kili stop," pulling him round to face her Fira tried to ignore the tears building in his eyes.

"This is where you belong. Not with me."

"Fira…"

She shook her head before looking at the others.

"Don't let him follow me."

They nodded and at their sad faces Fira realised none of them were happy about Thorins decision. She pushed Kili towards him, trying to ignore his cries. Tear ran down her face and only Bilbos' words made any sense in her head.

"Everyone. Everyone look!"

At his voice everyone turned. Bilbo was holding out his sword and Fira gasped as the blade was glowing bright blue. Thorin glanced at the hobbit before looking at everyone else.

"We need to get out of here. Now!"

No one dared hesitate. All around her the others were grabbing their things whilst Fira was trying not to be sick. She slung her pack onto her back and made for the cave exit when she heard an ominous groaning sound. Looking down she saw thin lines appearing in the sandy floor. Someone grabbed her hand as the ground gave way.

 _ **So there we have it, they now know the truth! This should make the next few chapters incredibly interesting. Hope no one really minds me straying slightly from the storyline with regards to Bilbo – I just never found it believable that he would just leave them like that. Let me all know what you think xxx**_


	24. The Terrors of Goblin Town

_**Big thanks to RoorenSan for favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I guess Thorin over-reacted but he was always going to be angry when this came out. But poor poor Kili though!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I wanted some Mithiel time to be honest. But things aren't going to get much better for Fira in this chapter.**_

The Terrors of Goblin Town

As she fell Fira's scream was caught up among the cries of the others. The person who had grabbed her hand wrapped an arm around her body – pulling her against him. As Kili's lips brushed against her forehead Fira had no time to react. One minute they were falling and the next her back brushed against rocks and stones. Kili gripped her tightly until finally the air had stopped passing by her face and she landed on top of something soft. Coughing weakly Fira realised the thing she had landed on was Kili's bruised and battered body. His arm were wrapped tightly around her even when she nudged him.

"Kili. Kili it's fine. You can let go."

He opened his mouth when the groans coming from the others drew Fira's attention. Licking her lips she realised they were now far underground. A huge rickety bridge was somehow supporting the weight of the entire company and Fira could feel her hands start to shake as she saw hundreds of small figures running towards them.

"What are they?" She whispered. Kili kissed her knuckles.

"Goblins."

Before she could answer this Fira watched as Kili pushed her hair back before pulling her hood up and hurriedly doing up her coat. His hands couldn't stop shaking and as she heard the cries of the goblins Fira wasn't surprised.

"For the love of Durin, don't let them realise you're a girl," he pleaded, "If they do..?"

He didn't need to finish. Fira nodded and turned just as the goblins reached them. She watched as Mithiel was the first to be grabbed and she saw the elf had also pulled her hood up. One by one the company members were dragged off and Fira watched as Fili tackled a goblin who had just stuck Mithiel round the face. She tightened her grip on Kili out of instinct as two goblins lunged at them.

"Move!"

Fira clung to Kili who tightened his own grip, but it was no use. Another goblin came and wrenched her away from him. Lashing out Fira punched the goblin in the face before several others forced her to the ground.

"Take your filthy hands off her!"

She could hear Kili's voice but he seemed to be miles away. As she was forced to her feet Fira knew fighting was pointless. Each of her arms was being held by a goblin and another one was digging a knife into her neck. Licking her lips she narrowed her eyes as a small figure being crawling back the way they had come. Bilbo flashed her a worried stare before she was hauled away. Fira shook her head – now wasn't the time to worry about Bilbo. As long as he was free then they had a chance.

"What's the noise?" Dwalin yelled. Fira's own ears screamed as the harsh sound of metallic scrapping could be heard. As she and the others were marched along the wooden bridges her mind boggled at the sheer number of goblins. Kili was just in front of her and she wanted to run to him and hold him. Fira glanced up to see the rest of the company being herded onto a small wooden platform at the end of the bridge. As she joined them the goblins holding her let go and she found herself next to Kili who stood near the front. He reached for her hand but Fira tucked it inside her sleeve – she didn't deserve his protection anymore. She gulped as she saw a huge throne made from bones at the very end of the platform. Sitting on it was no doubt the biggest goblin she would ever see. It's chin covered half of their bloated stomach and warts and boils decorated their face. A crown of bones sat on their bold head. As she was grabbed and pulled at by the goblins Fira forced herself to remain still as each and every weapons was taken from her. Her pack was pulled off and chucked in the pile. She caught sight of a flash of silver and realised that the goblin had hold of her hair clasp. Fira grabbed for it but the goblin took her wrists and twisted it until tears came to her eyes.

"I said," Kili delivered a fierce punch to the goblin who fell back in shock, "take your filthy hands off her!"

Fira said nothing as he quickly took the clasp from the unconscious creature and tucked it into her trouser pocket. He forced a smile onto his face.

"We'll be fine. I promise."

Fira sighed before glancing back at the goblin king who leered down at the company.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations… That's all you'll find down here," the goblin king smirked. Stepping down on a small pile of goblins that sat by his throne the king glared at the dwarves,

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves your malevolence," one goblin cackled. He then grabbed Mithiel and dragged her forward. At this the dwarves closest tried to pull her back and Fira watched as two goblins grabbed Fili and forced him to his knees. As Mithiel's hood was pulled down the Goblin king smiled.

"A she elf! And such a pretty one as well!"

Mithiel said nothing and the king nodded.

"Chain her and put her over there."

Fili's shouting got more and more violent as Mithiel's hands were manacled and she was dragged over to the other side of the platform. Fira forced herself to keep breathing whilst doing whatever she could not to look at the goblin king.

The Goblin king glared at the silent dwarves before cracking a sick smile,

"Well don't just stand there. Search them!"

Fira was suddenly ripped away from Kili by two goblins. As she looked around she saw the others were receiving the same treatment whilst the king barked out orders,

"Every crack! Every crevice!"

The dwarves own personal possessions were thrown onto the weapons pile. Oin's ear trumpet was thrown to the floor where a goblins foot flattened it. A large clatter came from Nori, who was looking sheepishly at the silverware that had been pulled from his pockets,

"Just a couple of keepsakes," he shrugged. The goblin king picked up a silver candelabra,

"Made in Rivendell," he sneered before tossing it aside, "Second age…couldn't give it away."

Once the king was sure that his prisoners were clean he snapped his fingers and the goblins slowly retreated.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The king leered over the cluster of dwarves. None of them seemed inclined to answer and instead they fixed both the king and the goblins with harsh looks.

"Speak!" the king roared. Out of the corner of her eye Fira saw Thorin move forward. However, Oin pushed him back and stepped out to face the huge goblin,

"Don't worry lads. I'll handle this," Oin smiled at the company.

"No tricks," the goblin kings warned and Oin frowned slightly,

"Ye're going to have to speak up. Ye boys flattened my ear trumpet," he waved the wrecked ear trumpet in his hand and the king chocked on a laugh,

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet," he barked and the dwarves looked at each other worriedly. Clearing his throat Bofur stepped forward,

"If it's more information you want then I'm the one you should speak to,"

Oin stepped back as the goblin king loomed over Bofur.

"We were on a road…well it's not really a road as a path. Actually, come to think of it…it's more like a track. Anyway, we're on this road, like a path, like a track and then we weren't,"

Fira gave a small gulp at the dwarf's recklessness. The king rolled his eyes as Bofur carried on rambling,

"Which is a problem because we're supposed to be on Duneland last Tuesday," he nodded as Dori piped up behind him,

"Visiting distant relations,"

As the rest of the company began to nod and shout out in agreement Fira's eyes fell on the pile of belongings taken from them. As her eyes fell on the key to Erebor her heart stopped. They had to get that back – nothing else mattered; not even their weapons. But the pile was right in front of the goblin king and any move near it would be seen instantly. Licking her lips Fira caught sight of Nori a few feet away. As the king carried on with his threats and jeers she slipped past Gloin and Dori to stand by the ginger dwarf who eyed her darkly.

"What do you want?"

"The key," Fira hissed as loudly as she dared, "If I distract them do you think you could get it?"

Nori gave her a stiff nod, "Of course. But how do I know you won't just run and leave us, treacherous bitch!"

His words stung Fira and she forced herself to ignore them. She didn't have time to debate this.

"Whatever you think of me know that I love Kili with all my heart. I would never abandon any of you down here and I certainly would never abandon him. I know you won't but just trust me."

Not letting Nori answer she slipped towards the front before turning round and nodding at him. Taking a deep breath Fira spied a small gap where no goblins were standing on guard. Thankfully she wasn't looking at Kili else she'd never make it.

"3…2…1."

With a loud cry she broke free and ran as fast as her legs dared. She knew she would only have seconds until the goblins caught her. Sure enough there was a sudden pain shooting through her back and she fell to the ground. Another blow hit her in the back of her knees, rendering them almost senseless. As she was grabbed Fira tried to fight for as long as possible – anything to give Nori more time. However the goblin holding the stick struck her across the face with it and she fell limp in their arms. They dragged her back with triumphant smiles.

"Running away were we?" the king crooned. Fira risked a glance at Nori who gave her a weak smile. As he slipped the key into his pocket Fira relaxed before facing the huge goblin king.

"Being tortured isn't really my scene?"

He grabbed her by the chin, "Let's get a better look at you."

Fira was powerless as her hood was pulled away and her long hair tumbled down her shoulders. The kings eyes widened and he took another look at Mithiel who was being restrained by the goblins.

"Another girl!" He took Fira's arm and dragged her towards the company – all of whom were seething and Thorin and Dwalin were struggling to hold Kili back. The king ran a bony finger down Fira's face.

"Are they your whores then? Something to warm your bed with each night?"

All of the dwarves were shooting daggers at the king and both Fili and Kili couldn't curse any louder. As the king stared at the cuts and bruises on her face Fira tried not to gag on his foul breath.

"Someone's had a fair beating," he then grinned back at the company, "do you beat them when they aren't good enough for you?"

"How _dare_ you?" Dwalin spat. The king shrugged before his eyes feel on the raging Kili. He shook Fira.

"Maybe you did this? Did you get too excited the first time she spread her legs for you?"

Gloin and Bifur both jumped on Kili to stop him from launching at the goblin. But even with four dwarves holding him he still fought. Fira licked her lips and gave him a pleading glance. The last thing she wanted was for Kili to get hurt. The king looked her up and down.

"What do you think lads? Reckon these two would be good company for us?"

The goblins began cheering and Fira shared a look with Mithiel before facing the king.

"I'd rather slit my throat right now than have any of your filth touching me."

Wrenching her hand from his grip she reached down her shirt and pulled out a small knife that the goblins had missed. She slashed at the kings arm but before she could deliver another blow the knife was knocked from her hands and she was forced onto her front. The king stood over her.

"I do not take kindly to such…violence."

He said something else and Fira could only watch as another goblin stood over her with a club.

"Take her hand."

Fira kicked out as the goblin on her back grabbed her wrist and forced her hand to lay flat on the ground. Tears were running down her face and she could hear Kili's screaming pleas. The goblin smiled at her before bringing his club down.

There were no words. Nothing could describe that pain. There were a few seconds of numbness before everything exploded. Fira didn't register the goblins getting off of her. All she could focus on was the fire that burned through her mangled hand. Forcing herself to look at it she almost threw up at the sight. Her three middle fingers were broken and almost all of the skin had come away. She could even see hints of bone here and there. Holding it to her chest she allowed the goblins to drag her and throw her by Mithiel who knelt down and rubbed her back as best she could. Forcing her head up she could see tears streaming down Kili's face as the king faced the company.

"Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the neck wrangler. Bring out the bone crusher. Start with…" he paused before nodding.

"The elf!"

Mithiel froze as two goblins grabbed her and forced her forward. Now it was Fili's turn to fight and Fira watched as more and more goblins held him back. The goblin who held the club smiled at Fira before moving to Mithiel who was silent as she was forced to face the company before being pushed to her knees.

"One last chance. Else she pays the prince."

Fira knew Fili wanted to talk – anything to spare Mithiel. But before he could even open her mouth the goblin brought the club down on her shoulder. Doubling over Mithiel let slip a cry, one that got louder as the club hit her in the stomach.

"Wait!"

At Thorin's voice everyone froze. Fira forced herself to her feet as Thorin nodded at the elf.

"Release them both."

The goblin king gave a mock bow,

"Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror. King under the mountain,"

Thorin stepped forward and glowered at the goblins,

"Let them go," his voice dark and dangerous – filled with authority. The king bowed again,

"As you wish,"

Fira watched as Mithiel chains were undone and she was pushed towards the company. The goblins let go of Fili who hugged her tightly. Meanwhile another goblin grabbed Fira by her broken hand and dragged her towards the others. Even though the pain was off the scale Fira refused to cry out. The goblin pushed her into the others and as she fell on her bad hand Fira couldn't stop her scream this time. Hands pulled her to her feet and at Kili's face she began to shake. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around her hand to stop the bleeding. It stung like mad but Fira refused to show him her pain. He pulled her close.

"Please forgive me my love."

Fira leant against him as the goblin king was fixed on Thorin,

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head of course, nothing attached,"

Fira watched as all of the dwarves around her stiffened.

"Perhaps you know of whom I speak?" the king said, "An old enemy of yours. The pale orc?"

Thorin's eyes widened only slightly, "Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!"

"So you think his defiling days are over do you?" he leered at Thorin before turning to a small goblin, who sat on a little chair that hung on a wire,

"Send word to the pale orc. Tell him we have found his prize,"

As the goblin's chair flew down into the dark depths the king turned back to his prisoners as huge torture instruments were brought forward. The king leaned forward and pointed at the figures of Fili and Kili.

"It's your turn now," he cackled as he choked out another song,

 _Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung_

 _You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung,_

 _You'll lie down here and never be found,_

 _Down in the deeps of Goblin Town!_

He had only just finished the song when one of the goblins unsheathed Thorin's sword. Its eyes widened in terror and it flung the sword away as though it burned. At once the goblins began screaming,

"I know that sword!" the king cried out, "It is the goblin cleaver!"

The dwarves were ripped away from each other and thrown to the ground. Fira screamed as she was pushed to the floor and watched in terror as both Fili and Kili were torn apart from each other by goblins that then began to whip them harshly. The king jumped up onto his throne,

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all!"

Lifting her head up Fira gasped as one of the whips struck her around the face. She could hear Kili yelling and when she looked up she saw him being pinned down by two goblins as another one whipped him with all of his strength. She heard Fili fighting to get to his brother as goblins forced him back. Meanwhile, Thorin had been thrown in front of the goblin king, who screamed with rage.

"Cut off his head!" he roared. Fira looked up as a goblin held a sword over Thorin's neck. She gasped and shut her eyes as a blast of white light appeared. The huge torture instruments were blown away along with most of the goblins. Fira opened her eyes with a smile as the tall figure of Gandalf made his way towards them,

"Take up arms. Fight!" he yelled.

They needed no encouragement. Throwing off their captors the dwarves began grabbing at their weapons and packs. Within seconds all of Fira's weapons were back where they belonged. Goblins lunged at her but she kicked them away before grabbing a knife and slicing the throat of the one who had broken her hand. She could see Gandalf making his way down one of the bridges.

"This way!"

All around her the others were following and Fira could see Kili at the front. She could still remember the sight of the goblin whipping the life from him. Shaking her head she realised if she didn't hurry she'd soon be left behind. However she only made two steps before something hit her in the back of the head and she fell to the floor. Darkness clouded her vision and the last thing she saw was a tall figure standing over her.

 _ **There we go then! Yet another lovely cliff-hanger for you all! I always love Goblin Town in the first film! I'm not sure why…maybe because in the escape scene we get to see just how brave Fili and Kili are! Starting to wonder though if Fira will ever get a break! I know this was a shorter Goblin Town than in my other fic but that's because we have some bigger stuff coming up! Let me know what you all think xxxx**_


	25. An Escape and A Terrifying Discovery

_**Big thanks to AmySchalk, RougueReaper, StuckInTomorrowsDreams and zrq95 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – It'll be hard but I imagine they will.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Things don't get better for her really. They don't get much better for anyone.**_

 _ **RougueReaper – I love cliff-hanger far too much I'm afraid!**_

An Escape and a Terrifying Discovery.

Bilbo couldn't stop running. Behind him he could hear the demented cries of Gollum getting ever closer. He glanced down at his ringer which wore the golden ring.

The golden ring which had made him invisible.

The whole feeling was getting increasingly nauseating for him and as the cries got even closer he forced himself to keep running. He had no idea which way would be the way out but he didn't have the luxury of being able to stop and try and figure it out. He thought back to the company. At first his plan had been to hide until he could try and help them escape – but an attack from a lone goblin had seen him end up down here. Where ever 'here' was. Licking his lips Bilbo carried on running. He would get out. For the sake of the company he would get out.

* * *

The company raced through the bridges that made up Goblin Town. Gandalf led the way, cutting down any goblins that were foolish enough to get in his way. Kili yelled out as goblins leapt at him. Brandishing his sword he carved a path for the dwarves behind him. He then glanced up with a gasp.

"Balin!" he cried. The older dwarf was all alone and surrounded by goblins. Kili watched with a jaw dropping expression as Balin twisted and twirled his wooden staff around; knocking goblins over the side as they tried to get him. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the agonising pain that was shooting through his whole back. Half of the company had been whipped along with him. If they could fight then so could he. Biting his lip he carried on running – all the while trying to catch a glimpse of Fira. He could have sworn he had caught sight of her bright hair up ahead and he forced himself to relax. She would be fine. Kili forced himself to remain focused. Somehow the dwarves had become separated from each other. He was standing with half the company whilst she saw the other half running on the bridge above them. He still had his bow and a quiver full of arrows, but he was unable to make use of them and was instead using his sword to try and block the goblin arrows that were flying towards him.

"KILI!"

At his brothers voice Kili glanced over to see a goblin taking aim at him with a bow. Raising his sword he gave a small gasp as the arrow bounced off. In truth he hadn't expected it to work. The goblin aimed again but missed and Kili sheathed his sword before grabbing a wooden ladder beside him. He and several others ran at the hoard of goblins – pushing them over the end of the bridge. The ladder came down and they ran across it to join the others. His heart was racing in his mouth but Kili couldn't help his smile. This was his chance. His chance to show Thorin and the others that he was just as good a fighter as Fili was. At the mention of his brother he looked over his shoulder to see Fili sticking close to Mithiel's side. The girls right arm hung limply and Kili guessed her shoulder was dislocated. But that wasn't stopping her from slicing at the goblins.

Kili turned his attention back on the bridges just in time. There was a huge jump ahead that could only be crossed by a small swinging platform. The company ran forward and found themselves hurtling towards a swinging section of bridge. Whilst they had all made it on the bridge together, only the first few managed to jump off safely. As the bridge swung back several goblins jumped on but they stood no chance. The dwarves cut them down as if they were no more than pesky flies. Leaping from the bridge Kili watched as Dwalin and Fili cut the ropes that held the bridge up. The remaining goblins screamed as they plummeted into the dark depths below.

"This way!" Gandalf yelled as he tapped a huge boulder with his staff.

Dwalin, Gloin and Oin began pushing it in front of them, squashing the goblins that blocked the bridge. Dwalin gave a huge roar as he shoved the boulder off the end of the bridge and turned round the sharp bend with the others. They had gotten halfway across when the goblin king burst through the bridge; showering bits of wood everywhere.

"You thought you could escape me?" his crown had slipped and now hung over most of his face. He swung his club at Gandalf who jumped back to avoid being hit in the face. The goblin king laughed.

"What are you going to do then wizard?"

In reply Gandalf lunged forward and jabbed the tip of his staff into the kings' eye before slashing its disgusting stomach with his sword. Clutching his body in agony the king sighed,

"That'll do it," he muttered. Those were his final words as Gandalf's sword sliced his throat. As his dead body crashed before the company, the bridge they were standing on began to creak and sway. Kili gulped and risked a glance down. He hadn't even considered the height as they had been running – he'd been too focused on trying not to die. But now his stomach couldn't stop churning. Fili gripped his hand.

"We'll be fine Kee."

Kili opened his mouth when the bridged shook before falling down into the bottomless chasm. He clung to Fili as the edges of the bridge scrapped against the rock until finally it crashed at the bottom. The force of the crash caused the different layers to squash the dwarves who were unlucky enough to be caught in them. Silence fell apart from the muttered curses from the dwarves, who were at the bottom,

"Well that could have been worse," Bofur said in an attempt to be cheerful. However, no sooner had the words left his mouth than the body of the goblin king landed on the top section of bridge; causing everything else to shatter and crush the dwarves even more,

"You…have got…to be…joking!" Dwalin yelled. Kili shook his head as the pain in his back began to become almost unbearable. Looking around he tried to see if he could see Fira but his vision kept blurring and he shook his head to try and clear it. Having landed on his back he had the best view of Goblin Town out of the whole company. But what he saw shook him.

"Gandalf!"

Everyone looked up to see hundreds of goblins swarming down the sides of the rock face towards them.

"We can't fight them! There're too many!" Dwalin yelled as he pulled Nori from the wreckage. Gandalf nodded,

"Only one thing will save us now. Daylight! Come on!" he pulled Balin to his feet and pushed him down a narrow tunnel. Kili tried to pull himself free but only resulted in causing his whip marks to reopen. Gritting his teeth he then gasped as someone grabbed him by the waist and pulled him out. Fili set him back on his feet and looked him up and down.

"Are you alright?"

Kili had no time to answer as Thorin began pushing them both along. As they entered the tunnel Kili smiled to himself as daylight shone in his face. They'd made it.

* * *

Fira groaned before opening her eyes. She could still feel the hard wood against her body and when she glanced over at her hand she realised she couldn't feel a thing. Goblins surrounded her and despite the burning pain in her head Fira forced herself to her feet. The goblins leered at her and she flashed her dragon eyes – causing them to gasp and shriek at her.

"Now now Fira. Play nicely."

She froze at Sol's voice. Turning round Fira watched as he strode towards her with a smug smile.

"I received word your precious company were down here," he grabbed her face, "Only it seems they've escaped and left you behind."

Fira said nothing to this and Sol narrowed his eyes.

"Well, at least you're still here."

"Meaning?"

He sighed, "Meaning you might still be of some use. Tharos might want you dead but our ally seems to think you can still be useful. I've been asked to take you to him."

Fira shook her head but Sol had already grabbed her by her hair and was pulling her along. The goblins hissed and screeched at her but one glance from Sol was enough to silence them. Fira tried to prise his fingers away but he tightened his grip.

"Mind you don't upset him," Sol said calmly, "Unlike me he gives no second chances."

* * *

Bilbo watched as he saw the dwarf's race past him, Gandalf in the lead. He opened his mouth to call out when he remembered two things. One: Gollum stood between him and the company and two: he was invisible and he couldn't afford to give that away. So Bilbo resigned himself to watching his friends run past him and out of the goblin tunnels. As the hunched, skeletal figure of Gollum turned away Bilbo silently drew out his sword and placed it against the creature's neck. One movement was all it took. Raising his sword Bilbo prepared to bring it down when Gollum turned to face him. Or rather the empty air.

Bilbo paused as Gollum looked around him, his big eyes filled with despair and sorrow. Sighing to himself, Bilbo lowered his sword. He couldn't kill Gollum. The creature may have tried to kill him, but it wasn't evil. It wasn't like the orcs who had been hunting them. All Gollum wanted was his Precious. Bilbo knew that if he did kill Gollum then he would be haunted by it for the rest of his life. Sheathing his sword he backed away as Gollum's lips trembled from the loss of the Precious. Crossing his fingers for luck, Bilbo ran forward and leapt over the creature, accidently kicking it in the head as he did so. As he ran towards the daylight he could hear Gollum screaming out with rage behind him,

"Curse Bagginses! We hates it forever!"

* * *

Fira gasped as darkness was suddenly replaced with daylight. Sol's grip on her hair remained as he dragged her down the steep hill. At the bottom she could see a huge cluster of wargs and orcs and she began fighting again. However Sol grabbed her broken hand – causing her to scream in pain.

"What did I say to you earlier Fira?"

Ignoring him Fira allowed Sol to drag her down the hill before pushing her towards the group. Falling into a small heap Fira glanced up as the wargs sniffed at her warily. Meanwhile the orcs leered at her.

" _Pretty dwarf girl!"_

" _Ripe skin, so juicy."_

Fira forced herself not to be sick. One of the orcs tried to grab her arm when a loud roar caused everyone to stop. Fira could feel herself shaking as the orcs in front of her moved aside to let a huge figure pass. At the sight of the huge orc any remaining fight left Fira. The orcs left arm was gone and replaced with a metal claw. Scars covered its face and as it leant over Fira could see small red eyes.

" _This is the one then?"_

Sol nodded, "I still don't understand what use she is to you."

The pale orc stroked Fira's face with its claw, _"She can control Smaug for us. She can burn Oakenshield and his company to ashes for us!"_

Fira shook her head when the orc grabbed her by the neck with its good arm and lifted her off the ground.

" _It wasn't a request."_

* * *

Eventually the company came to a halt just as they had passed several large trees. Covered in cuts and bruises they began clapping each other on the shoulder in disbelief. Kili took several deep breaths before trying to find Fira in amongst the group. He needed to see her. To hold her close.

But she wasn't there.

He shook his head; hoping he was imagining it. But as he looked for the third time he realised everyone but Fira and Bilbo were there. He held his shaking hands.

"No." His voice cracked, "No. Please no."

"Kili?"

Kili gave his brother a fearful glance, "Fira's missing."

At this the others froze and began looking around. Unsheathing his sword he turned and began walking off when he felt someone pull him back. He wasn't surprised to see Thorin's face.

"Get off me."

Thorin said nothing and instead let him go.

"You can't go off by yourself."

Kili shook his head, "Fira is _missing!_ My One is missing uncle. Last time I saw her…"

He trailed off and began to shake all over. Fili hurried towards him.

"Kili?"

"The goblins," Kili whispered, "Last time I saw her we were with the goblins. They still have her!"

At this he noticed several company members giving each other worried looks. However Thorin was shaking his head.

"She doesn't deserve our help. She's no longer part of this company."

"So you're just going to leave her?" Bofur asked. Fili put out an arm to keep Kili back. Dwalin shook his head.

"Thorin we can't leave her."

"Can't we?" Nori shrugged, "She was going to kill us after all."

Kili clenched his fists, making a mental note to talk to Nori later. He had heard what the dwarf had called Fira back in Goblin Town.

"How many of you agree with that?" He asked nervously. Nori held up a hand along with Dori, Thorin and Gloin. The others simply shook their heads. However Kili smiles vanished as Thorin began pulling him away.

"Kili…you are not going after her. She is a traitor. It's no more than she deserves."

"Don't call her that!" Kili snapped, "Uncle she did what she did to stay _alive!_ She didn't even know us back then. If someone came to you and offered you Erebor in return for the lives of twelve people you had never met you would at the very least consider it. I know you would."

"That's not the point?"

"Isn't it?" Fili asked, "Uncle she had already agreed not to kill us before we ever met her. She has helped us so many times. The dragon attack, the trolls and the wargs."

"She even got your precious key back," Kili snapped with a pointed look at Nori.

"She distracted the goblins so he could get it. She got herself mutilated for it and yet you're willing to leave her to die!"

Thorin opened his mouth when Gandalf stepped in.

"Before we all start arguing amongst ourselves, has anyone seen Bilbo?"

As everyone began looking Kili bit his lip. He didn't are about Bilbo. Well he did; but Fira was far more important. Dwalin muttered a curse and Thorin sighed.

"It seems that we will not be seeing out hobbit again. He is long gone,"

"No he isn't," The company turned round in surprise as Bilbo appeared from out of nowhere, a smile that bordered on smug on his face. Gandalf laughed out loud,

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life,"

"Bilbo, we'd given you up," Dori said cheerfully. Bilbo looked at the smiles on the dwarves faces in shock.

"However did you escape the goblins?" Fili asked. Bilbo winked,

"How indeed?" he said mysteriously as he withdrew his fingers from his pocket. Gandalf frowned before smiling,

"What does it matter? He's back!"

"It matters," Thorin snapped, "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo turned to Thorin with a small smile on his face,

"Look I know you doubt me. You're right, I often think of Bag – End. I miss my books, and my garden, and my armchair. That's where I belong. That's my home. This is why I came back. Because you don't have one – a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you get it back if I can,"

An awkward silence settled around the company and Kili lowered his head before turning and walking back up the hill. He was aware of Fili beside him.

"Fili stay with the others."

"If you think I'm letting you go alone."

"Stay with Mithiel," Kili whispered. Fili gulped and both glanced back at the elf who was sitting down and being looked over by Oin. Fili opened his mouth when a loud howl could be heard from the direction they had just come.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin spat.

"And into the fire," Gandalf added, "Run. RUN!"

Kili could feel someone dragging him back.

"What about Fira? I can't just leave her!"

"Well if you go you'll die," Fili grunted, "Kee I swear we'll go back for her but right now we need to run!"

 _ **So Sol is now with Azog! Should make an interesting combination. But poor Fira. And Poor Kili having to hear Thorin talk about her like that. But at least most of the others don't hate her. Really excited for the next chapter as it's my favouriting scene from the whole film – and of course we'll get to see Kili and Fili being incredibly brave and heroic! Let me know what you think xxxx**_


	26. Head First Into Danger

_**Big thanks to GirlJordan for following.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I know! Things are going to get even more intense now!**_

Head First Into Danger

The company couldn't stop running as the howls started to get closer and closer. Sticking close to his brothers side Kili couldn't help his tears. He should be going back to save Fira. Not running away like a coward. Up ahead he heard someone curse and when he saw the edge of the cliff his heart dropped.

"What now?" Fili nudged him. Kili bit his head before glancing around. They were surrounded on all sides by several tall pines trees. Hurrying towards one he glanced up at the branches.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf yelled. Kili sighed. He had just been about to suggest that himself. All around him the others were starting to help each other up and as he saw his brother and Mithiel beside him Kili watched as Fili locked his hand together.

"Up you go."

As much as he wanted to, Kili knew this wasn't the time to protest. Stepping on Fili he jumped and grabbed the closest tree branch. Swinging himself up he then reached down and pulled Fili up.

"Kee?"

Blinking back his tears Kili wished he wasn't shaking so much.

"She'll be alright won't she?"

Fili nodded, "Of course."

He would have said more but a pained cry from below caught their attention. Kili gulped as he saw Mithiel clutching her dislocated shoulder in agony. He was aware of Fili reaching down to try and grab her. He took her hand but she was too big for him to pull up by himself. Kili reached down and took her bad arm.

"I'm so sorry," he then glanced at Fili who nodded. As they pulled her up Mithiel's scream rung in his ears. Letting go of her Kili offered a small smile before realising that they needed to start climbing. Looking over in the distance he could make out the shapes of the wargs already.

"Get moving." Fili hissed. Kili shook his head knowing Mithiel could barely move and that Fili wasn't going to leave her.

"And leave you here? I think not!"

Fili shook his head, "We'll be right behind you. Now go!"

Kili bit down his curse before turning his focus onto climbing. He tried not to look down and instead kept his focus on the tree trunk ahead of him. He could hear shouts of pain from below and as he heard Fili giving Mithiel words of encouragement Kili was half tempted to stop and wait for them. However he pulled himself up onto a thick branch and leant against the tree – trying not to ignore the fact that the tree moved slightly in the breeze. Below him he saw his brother and Mithiel standing side by side. Kili smirked as he saw Fili take Mithiel's hand and give it a small squeeze of reassurance. However his smile vanished as he remembered Fira.

"What the..?" Kili gaped as he saw the small figure of Bilbo running for the trees. A huge warg leapt over him and as the hobbit began backing away Kili was already reaching for his bow. However a howl distracted him and he risked a glanced down to see several wargs were now jumping and snapping at the trees. Shaking his head he glanced at the figure of Bilbo who had – somehow – embedded his sword into the wargs skull. The hobbit wrenched it free and hurried towards the closest tree just in time as another warg snapped at his feet the second he was out of range. All around him Kili watched as the wargs moved away from the trees and his focus was drawn to a huge rock that protruded from the ground. A giant white warg stalked forward and when he heard Thorin's curses at the sight of the rider Kili knew who it was. He risked a glance at Fili. This orc wanted more than just Thorins head. There was every chance Azog knew who he and Fili were as well.

" _Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it. Thorin, son of Thrain."_

Kili looked over at the tree behind him. Thorin's face was as white as snow and he forced himself to remain composed. Azog gave the company a sick smile and Kili's eyes widened as a tall figure stepped up to stand by Azog side. Even from this distance he knew it was the same man who had attacked Fira back in the cave. Beside him stood a smaller figure. They fought and lashed out at the man who simply pulled their head back to reveal their face.

"Fira?" He whispered as tears began to build up in his eyes. Fira struggled in Sols grip and Kili's anger turned to pure rage as he saw her hands had been bound and she had a thick rag tied between her lips. Sol dragged her to the edge of the rock before grabbing her by the neck and holding her up like a prize.

"Here she is Oakenshield! The traitor. The murderer. The one who was going to cut your throat while you slept."

Kili desperately tried to make eye contact with Fira. He was aware of the wargs moving away from the trees and he wondered if he would be able to somehow get down and get to her without being noticed. Sol kissed Fira on the cheek.

"Where is that prince of yours hmm? The one you claimed you loved? The one who will no doubt see you as a piece of filth now he knows the truth!"

Fira screamed as Sol dropped her and she fell a few feet to land on the ground in a heap. Kili could do nothing but watch as Sol jumped down beside her and grabbed her by the hair to force her head up.

"I'm pretty sure they'll want their revenge Fira. But they won't be around to deliver it. Why don't I do it on their behalf?"

"So much as touch her and you're a dead man!" Kili hissed. Fira tried to talk but the gag muffled her words. Sol flexed his fingers with a small smile and Fira doubled up with a high pitched scream. Kili wanted nothing more than to shut his eyes but he forced himself to keep watching. Fira fell to the floor and as Sol ripped the gag away Kili fought the urge to be sick. Sol stroked her face before clenching his fist. This time Fira's scream was beyond anything Kili had ever heard before. He didn't understand it though – Sol wasn't even touching her. The man rose to his feet.

"I wonder how long you'll have to scream for before your lover comes to get you?"

Fira tried to answer when - with a wave of his hand – Sol had her screaming again. Wiping the tears from his face Kili shook his head. He couldn't let this go on. He couldn't allow her to be tortured in such a way. Ignoring Fili's pleas he began scrambling down the tree as fast as he dared. None of the wargs or orcs had noticed him yet and he only needed to be a few feet away to stick and arrow in Sols skull. Fira screamed again and Kili forced himself to move faster. Jumping down from the lowest branch he drew out his bow and fitted an arrow to the string. Fira's body convulsed on the ground and as he took aim Kili knew what he was doing was either mad or insane.

"There you are."

Kili froze as Sol glanced at him. Biting his lip he pulled the bowstring back even more before stepping forward. He was well aware of Fili and Thorin yelling at him but he ignored them. The figure of Fira glanced at him fearfully and Kili blew her a kiss. Sol raised an eyebrow.

"Come to save your lover? How sweet?"

"Don't think for one minute you're worthy enough to say her name." Kili gritted his teeth. Just a few seconds more and Sol wouldn't be a problem anymore. He was aware of Fira getting to her knees but Kili only had eyes for Sol. The man smiled.

"I must say I'm surprised at your devotion to her. I wouldn't want a mutt like her anywhere near me."

Kili didn't blink as he fired his arrow. However his eyes widened as Sol grabbed it when it was mere centimetres from his face. Snapping the arrow he then walked towards Kili who forced himself to remain calm. Sol raised an eyebrow.

"Nice try."

Kili opened his mouth when Sol pointed at his chest before clenching his fist. The pain that hit him was unbelievable. Kili sank to his knees as Sol's invisible grip on his heart got tighter and tighter. He forced himself to take slow and steady breaths – all the while his throat got more and more closed off. He could hear shouting coming from the trees but everything was blurring into one voice for Kili. Blood pounded in his ears and he could feel his nose starting to bleed.

"STOP IT!"

Kili watched as Fira launched herself at Sol. Grabbing at his outstretched arm she tried to pull it away but all he did was clench his other fist and she fell to the floor with a pained gasp. Falling onto his back Kili chocked out another breath as his vision began to blur. Sol stood over him with a smile before glancing over at Fira.

"Just a few more seconds before his heart stops completely."

Fira screamed at him but Kili couldn't hear her. His vision began to blur and darken and he forced himself to reach out towards Fira. If he was going to die then he wanted to hold her. She grabbed his hand with her bound ones and Kili smiled as everything went black.

* * *

Fira couldn't breathe as Kili's head lolled on the ground. Sol stepped away and she forced herself to crawl over to his lifeless body.

" _No!"_ She stroked his face with her bound hands, " _NO!"_

Sol knelt down and undid the ropes around her wrists, "This is the price you've paid Fira."

"No," Kissing Kili on the lips Fira began rubbing his hands and face. Anything to bring him back to her. His lips were slightly parted and she wondered if she should try to compress his chest to get his heart going again. However, at the last second Kili's eyes flickered and he licked his lips.

"Fira?" His voice was barely above a murmur but Fira heard it all the same. Burying her face in his neck she didn't protest as he weakly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Kissing him on the cheek Fira forced herself to sit up whilst Kili did the same. He looked her up and down.

"Are you alright? Where did he hurt you?"

Fira couldn't do more than shake her head. She could still feel Sol's magic running through her body. But that was nothing compared to the image of Kili lying lifeless on the ground. She gripped his hands tightly whilst he held her against him. Sol cocked his head to one side.

"You're stronger than you look. Both of you." He said with approval. "But I'm afraid this reunion will have to be cut short dwarfling."

Kili snarled when a load roar cut through the air. Fira shook as he glanced over at Azog. The pale orc slid off his warg and moved forward until he was standing on the edge of the rock.

" _That one is mine!"_ He jabbed his claw at Kili, _"Him and his uncle."_

Fira risked a glance at Kili. She knew he wasn't going to betray Fili. However Sol was already talking.

"There's another one. That blonde dwarf." He pointed into the trees, "He's Oakenshields heir."

"You son of a bitch," Fira snapped. Sol simply shrugged.

"I'm only doing what you couldn't Fira. Don't worry. I'll make sure you get to watch as your precious dwarves are torn apart."

Fira clung to Kili with all her might and he stroked her hair gently. Azog snapped something in black speech before getting back onto his warg. He pointed to Kili before moving his arm to the figure of Fili and Thorin.

" _They are mine!"_ he yelled, _"Kill the others!"_

As the wargs leapt over them Fira ducked and used her small form of cover to pull out two long knives. Kili blinked nervously at her.

"What are you doing?" He whispered. Fira kissed him on the forehead.

"Making things right."

She glanced up to see the wargs were now trying to topple the trees over. As one fell she watched as the dwarves on it jumped onto the next one. Fira could just about see the figure of Fili sticking close to Mithiel's side and she allowed herself a smile.

She would keep them safe. No matter what.

She tried to get up when a huge warg snapped at her. Kili hugged her close and Fira bit her lip as she watched the dwarves jump from tree to tree until they were all balanced precariously on a single one at the very edge of the cliff. The warg guarding her and Kili growled and he narrowed his eyes.

"What's the plan then?"

"If I can get to Sol I can kill him. As for Azog…I think it'll take more than just two to do it. But we need to get rid of that thing first."

As though it had heard her the warg turned and growled at them. Allowing her dragon eyes to form Fira got to her feet and glared at the animal.

"Back away."

It whined before lowering it's head. Helping Kili to his feet she forced herself to walk forward. Fira was tempted to leave it alone when an idea came to her. The wargs were now jumping at the last tree in the hope of knocking it over. Licking her lips Fira pointed at the group of wargs.

"Those are the enemies. Not us. They need to be stopped."

The warg growled before turning and running towards it's pack.

"What exactly have you done?" Kili whispered. Fira smiled.

"Watch."

They both stood on as the warg ploughed into the group and began fighting them. Fira knew one against seven wasn't good odds but it at least gave the company some more time.

"FIRA!"

She gasped as Kili pulled her to the floor and covered her with his body. As the smell of burning wood hit her Fira looked up in time to see another small fireball land on the ground a few feet away. Kili was grinning madly and when she looked again at the trees Fira realised what the dwarves were doing. Rubbing her nose she winked at Kili.

"I know I've pissed them off but I'd rather not die this way!."

He squeezed her hand, "Whatever happens here I need you to know that I love you. Nothing can ever change that."

Fira opened her mouth when several horrified cries caught her attention. Both she and Kili watched on as the tree swayed in the breeze before finally falling backwards. Fira must have shut her eyes because she opened them to see the tree hanging on by little more than a miracle. Half of the company were clinging on to branches and the other half were in danger of falling. But none of that mattered as Fira saw Thorin get to his feet and begin running towards Azog.

"What's he doing?" Kili yelled. Fira shook her head.

"Getting himself killed!"

Both she and Kili began running towards Azog as the pale orc and his warg leapt at Thorin and knocked him to the ground. Kili already had his sword out and Fira was in the process of drawing hers when they heard a noise behind them. Turning round she glowered as Sol swung his own blade. She was aware of Kili sticking close by her side and she glanced over her shoulder.

"THORIN!"

The king was lying on the floor with blood covering his face. Fira watched on as the white warg picked the dwarf up in his jaws and shook him. She turned back to Sol who smiled.

"Long live the king."

Fira launched herself at Sol who blocked her blow. Ducking his Fira slashed at the air beside his leg before kicking him in the back of the knees. She glanced at Kili who was torn between her and Thorin.

"Help your uncle!" With a gasp she dodged a blow to the neck before both her blade and Sols met in mid - air. Kili shook his head.

"I can't leave…"

"Just do it!"

He nodded before turning and running towards Thorin. Fira had no time to watch as Sol lunged at her again. This time he kicked her in the stomach and she fell onto her back. She was still too weak from his earlier torture. He pressed the tip of his blade into her throat.

"I won't kill you Fira. Azog won't thank me for that. Plus I want to see your face as each of your dwarves are cut down."

As the sword came away Fira kicked out at Sols ankle before jumping to her feet and running past him. Already she could see Kili fighting against the few remaining orcs and she watched as the small figure of Bilbo ran towards Thorin. She shook her head – he was going to get himself killed! Bilbo swung his sword at Azog who simply smiled.

" _Time to die."_

Fira was about to run and help Bilbo when she watched as Fili and Dwalin jumped in front of the hobbit. The wargs on either side of Azog jumped at them and Fira took advantage of the opportunity and ran to Bilbo's side. He gaped at her.

"You…are you alright?"

"Maybe ask me later," Fira swung her blade at Azog who merely blinked.

"You know, when we aren't about to be torn apart by wargs?"

He nodded and Fira watched as Bofur and Gloin had now managed to join the fray. As the pair of them along with Fili, Kili and Dwalin kept Azog and the orcs at bay Fira stood firmly beside Thorins body. She had no idea if he was even still alive. Bilbo looked at her.

"Will you be alright?"

Fira nodded with a frown as Bilbo ran off towards the fighting dwarves. Biting her lip she watched as Sol moved towards her. Fira gripped her sword tightly.

"Stay away from him."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You've become far too tiresome Fira."

He grabbed her sword arm and twisted it until the blade fell from her hands. Fira had no time to react as Sol grabbed her neck with one hand and produced a knife with the other. As the blade entered her side she could hear Kili's terrified screams. Sol kissed her forehead before stepping back and pulling the blade out. Everything in her body was now screaming at her but all Fira could do was fall to the ground beside Thorins body. One hand was pressed weakly against the bleeding hole in her body and as Sol pressed his boot on her neck she gave a weak cough.

"Goodbye Fira."

Everything went black.

 _ **Firstly sorry for not posting yesterday and secondly sorry for giving you such a horrible cliff-hanger! Sol will get his dues that I can promise…but you might have to wait a while I'm afraid. Let me know what you think xxxx**_


	27. The Waiting Game

_**Big thanks to Stendy fan101, ValarenOfGondor, Ishouldprobablybedoinghomework and lunerusso for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – The eagles are coming soon!**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – They do have a tendency to be a bit late.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – Glad you are still enjoying it. Things will get sort of better in a bit for them.**_

The Waiting Game

Everything went into slow motion for Kili. One second Fira was standing over Thorin with Sol towering over her. The next…? He shook his head. His mind kept replaying the image of the knife being pulled from her body. Her sinking to the floor and Sol standing over her. Fira gave a weak cough before her eyes flickered shut and Kili could feel his bond to her start to splinter.

" _NO!"_

With a huge cry he leapt at Sol and somehow managed to grab onto the man's shoulders. With his knife in one hand Kili stabbed him in the back of the shoulder before jumping to the ground and facing him. Once again he was the one thing standing between Fira and death. Sol reached around and – with an agonising gasp – wrenched the knife from his shoulder. Kili watched open mouth as the weapon clattered to the floor.

"I'd say your goodbyes dwarfling. I don't think she has long left."

Kili swung at the man…and his sword hit thin air. Stumbling forward he glanced up to a sight he never imagined he would ever see.

"What in Mahal's name..?" Fili cried. Kili shook his head weakly as the dragon flew away. Conscious of the battle that was being raged around him he knelt down beside Fira's lifeless body. Taking her hand in his he pressed hurried kisses against her knuckles.

"Come on my love. Come on don't leave me. Not like this."

"Kili!"

At his brother cry Kili glanced over his shoulder in time to see a huge bird flying towards him. As it's talons grabbed him round the middle Kili lashed out in an effort to stay by Fira's side. However her hand slipped from his as he was carried into the air.

And then he was falling.

Out of instinct Kili shut his eyes – only daring to open them when he landed on something soft and warm. Licking his lips he allowed his hands to brush over the eagles feathers whilst Fili stared at him.

"Are you alright?"

Kili nodded; gasping as Fili tackled him in a hug.

"Don't you _dare_ do anything like that again!" He cried, "I thought…Kili I thought you were dead back then!"

Freeing himself Kili clung to the back of the eagle whilst trying not to look down. As the sun began to rise he was aware of the rest of the company travelling on eagles with Gandalf at the very head of the group. But none of that mattered Kili. Looking in every direction possible he tried to see which eagle had taken Fira. He saw Mithiel sitting on an eagle by herself and Kili wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry when he realised she was holding Fira's body in her arms.

"Thorin!"

Kili glanced over at his brothers cry and his face fell.

"Uncle?"

The eagle in front of them held Thorin's lifeless body in its talons. Biting his lip Kili took his brothers hand – no doubt knowing what was going through Fili's mind. If Thorin died..? Fili wasn't ready. Not yet. Kili didn't doubt his brother would be a great king. But he knew to have all that thrown on him now would be far too much.

* * *

It was a few hours until they landed. The first eagle carrying Gandalf hovered above a huge rock formation and one by one the other eagles did likewise. As his uncle was dropped down Kili wasted no time in running to his side along with Fili. Both watched on as Gandalf knelt over him.

"Come on Thorin."

He placed a hand on Thorin forehead and Kili watched on in wonder as the wizard began muttering under his breath. For a second or two nothing happened. And then Thorin's eyes gave a small flicker and he forced them open. Gandalf sat back with a smile and Kili followed his brothers lead in helping Thorin to his feet. Thorin gently pulled them both in for a hug.

"Are you both alright?"

Kili knew if he dared to open his mouth he'd start crying again. So instead he simply nodded along with Fili. Thorin held them close before nodding and turning to Gandalf.

"The Halfling," he gasped. Gandalf nodded happily,

"It's alright. Bilbo is here,"

Kili bit his lip as Thorin advanced on Bilbo.

"What were you doing? You could have gotten yourself killed!" He spat.

Kili watched Bilbo's face fall and he glared at his uncle. Bilbo had saved his life and this was how Thorin chose to say thank you?

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you could not fend for yourself? That you had no place amongst us?"

Kili was about to step forward and say something on Bilbo's behalf when his uncle suddenly grabbed the hobbit and pulled him into an embrace,

"I have never been so wrong in my whole life,"

The company cheered and clapped at the astonished look on Bilbo's face. Thorin drew away and smiled at the hobbit,

"I am sorry I doubted you,"

"No I would have doubted me to, "Bilbo said, "I'm not a hero. Or a warrior…not even a burglar,"

Kili chuckled to himself at this. However, the laughter of the dwarves faded into silence as their gazes fell over the hobbits shoulder. Kili's eyes widened and he nudged Fili,

"Is that it?" He whispered. Fili nodded and Kili was pleased to see his brother looked equally dumbstruck.

"I think it is Kee."

The company stood at the edge of the rock as they looked across the horizon. In the distance they could see the small shape of a single mountain,

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf stepped up and nodded,

"Erebor – the lonely mountain. The last great dwarf kingdom of Middle Earth,"

"Our home," Thorin said quietly. The sound of birdsong could be heard above him and as the dwarves looked up they saw a bird fly in the direction of the mountain.

"A raven," Oin held up his battered ear trumpet, "The birds are returning to the mountain,"

"That master Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected the dwarf. Thorin looked down at Bilbo,

"Well we'll take it as a sign. A good omen,"

Bilbo nodded, "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us,"

The company looked at the mountain for a few silent seconds. Kili was the first to turn away and he bit his lip as he saw one last eagle flying towards them. Nudging Fili he watched as his brothers face lit up at the sight of Mithiel. As much as he wanted to be happy for his brother thought Kili couldn't bring himself to do it. As the eagle landed and Mithiel slid off he rushed forward to watch her kneel down and place Fira on the ground. Kili sat down and pulled her close to his chest, stroking her face.

"I'm here now my love. Don't worry, I've got you."

"She's still breathing," Mithiel sighed, "But the wound is still bleeding and if we don't hurry she will die."

Kili looked up to see everyone was now crowding round him. Mithiel gripped her bad shoulder whilst both Thorin and Dwalin glanced down at Fira. Kili sighed.

"Uncle…whatever you think of her she tried to save you. She stood between you and Azog. She was stabbed because she was protecting you."

Thorin nodded before glancing at the others.

"I will not make this decision here. Let us find a place to make camp and heal our wounds."

Nodding Kili gathered Fira into his arms and got to his feet. His whole back pulled from the whips but he forced himself to ignore it. Meanwhile he watched as Fili took wrapped an arm around Mithiel's waist and helped her down a huge flight of stone steps. Kili took one last look at the sight of the Lonely Mountain before kissing Fira on the lips and following the company.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find somewhere to camp. The second they found a clearing big enough Thorin stopped and Gloin began setting up a fire. Every company member still had their packs even though the majority were missing over half of their things. But they all still had weapons and most of Oin's healing supplies were still with him. Kili gently lay Fira down as the healer began barking out orders.

"Okay anyone who is seriously injured stay with me and the rest wait by the fire."

Kili's back hurt but it wasn't exactly serious. But he wasn't leaving Fira's side for anything and so he sat down beside her. Mithiel and Fili sat down along with Thorin, Bofur and Ori. Oin sat down beside Mithiel and took her shoulder.

"This will hurt a lot lass okay?"

She nodded before letting out a small scream as Oin popper her shoulder into place. Satisfied she was done he then moved onto Thorin and Ori. Meanwhile Kili never let go of Fira's hand. The blood was no longer leaking from her wound but he could just tell something wasn't right. Gazing at her face he was so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't aware of Oin sitting beside him.

"Okay lad, I'll sort her hand out in a bit. But first I need to check she has no other injuries."

Kili gulped and glanced down at Fira's injured hand. Up close and in daylight it looked far worse than he had imagined. What was left of her skin had turned an ugly shade of purple whilst a few small hints of bone glared up at him. Shaking his head he turned away and gently pulled up Fira's tunic. Aware of everyone gathering round to look Kili was glad at the horrified gasps coming from the others. They didn't all hate her then at least. Oin pressed a damp cloth on the wound.

"I just needs cleaning and stitching."

"So she'll be alright?"

"Theoretically yes," Oin sighed, "But what that man did to her..? I just hope she has no internal injuries."

Kili rubbed his chest with a shudder. He could still remember the feel of Sol's grip on his heart. For those few moments he had never been more scared in his life. Pushing that from his mind he rested his gaze on Fira. Oin had finished cleaning up all the blood and as the needle went in Kili forced himself to watch. He didn't have anything against needles themselves – but seeing them go into someone skin did make him ever so slightly nauseous. Someone rubbed his shoulder and he smiled up at Fili. Oin made quick work of stitching it before handing Kili a roll of bandage.

"Nice and tightly but so she can still breathe."

Nodding Kili worked slowly and methodically. As he finished tying the bandage he remembered that first time he saw Fira. How he'd carried her unconscious body away from the orcs. How she had almost died then and was on the verge of dying now. He rubbed his chest – he could still feel the bond to her but he didn't want to assume she would be fine. He didn't dare get his hopes up about this. Pulling her tunic back down her then watched as Oin took her broken hand.

"It's a good thing she's not awake for this," the healer said sadly.

Kili opened his mouth to ask why when he heard a sudden clicking sound followed by a small pop. With a grimace he watched as Oin popped Fira's middle fingers back into their sockets. He then pressed a thick cloth over the worst of the bruising.

"She'll need some form of splint," he began rummaging around in his bag, "I can't guarantee she'll have full use of her hand again."

"That Master Oin is where I can help," Gandalf knelt down beside Fira and took her injured hand. He shut his eyes and began muttering words similar to the ones he said to Thorin earlier. Kili blinked silently as the bruising slowly faded on Fira's hand and the broken and torn skin began to heal itself. Gandalf placed her hand back on her stomach with a smile.

"It will be sore for a while but there shouldn't be any lasting issues."

"What about her stomach?" Fili asked, "If you can heal a broken hand then why not her stab wound."

Kili narrowed his eyes as Gandalf bit his lip sheepishly. However, just as he was about to say something the wizards nodded.

"Yes, yes of course."

He placed his hand over Fira's stomach and repeated his chant. Without realising it Kili had grabbed hold of Fili's arm. Gandalf got to his feet with a sad smile.

"Is that it?" Kili stroked Fira's face and Gandalf nodded.

"It's the best I can do. The wound is still there but chances are it will heal much faster than before."

Kili bent over and kissed her gently on the forehead. However as he sat back up the whip marks pulled and he couldn't stop his gasp of pain.

"Kili?"

Shaking off his brothers concerns Kili pulled out Fira's blanket and gently covered her with it before forcing himself out of his coat. The stinging sensation was getting much worse now and he couldn't stop gasping every so often. Fili grabbed his hand.

"Kili what is it?"

Kili shook his head, wishing he wasn't being so weak. But as the pain began to crawl all over his back he couldn't stop himself.

"My…my back!" He forced himself to speak clearly, "Oh Mahal it's like it's on fire."

"Get his shirt off." Oin said. Kili was aware of Fili kneeling beside him and helping him out of his tunic. Glancing down at his body he was stunned at the amount of bruising he had picked up from goblin town. But it was Fili enraged curses that brought his mind back.

"I'll kill them," Fili hissed, "If I see another goblin again I'm going to kill it."

So his back was in a bit of a mess than. Kili gave another – less painful – gasp as Oin began rubbing some cream over the wounds. They still stung but not as much anymore. And he still never took his eyes off Fira.

"She's going to be so annoyed she missed this," Bofur joked. Nodding Kili gave another gasp as Oin began bandaging his back. Forcing himself not to make another sound he waited until the healer had done before slipping his shirt back on. Fili sat down next to him with a sad look and Kili put an arm around him.

"What is it?"

Fili shook his head, "I just feel like I've failed."

Kili frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I promised mother I would protect you," Fili explained, "I even said I'd put my life on the line to save yours. But yet you're the one who got whipped. You're the one who almost died and I did nothing to help you."

Kili shook his head and pulled Fili in for a hug.

"Fili stop it. You're the best brother anyone could ever wish for. You have looked after me since I first opened my eyes. Please just stop beating yourself up about this."

Nodding Fili smiled at Kili.

"Fira's clearly a good influence on you Kee. Who ever thought you could be so mature."

Kili smiled but his heart wasn't in it.

* * *

Stretching out his legs Thorin watched as Kili carried Fira towards the campfire before laying her down and sitting close beside her. As expected Fili stuck close to Kili's side and several of the others got up to see how she was doing. Bringing out his pipe Thorin said nothing as Gandalf sat down beside him.

"I don't know what to do Gandalf," he whispered. The wizard sighed.

"Azog's presence certainly isn't helping matters."

Thorin shook his head. Even though it should have, Azog hadn't entered his head at all.

"No I meant I don't know what to do about Fira."

Gandalf frowned before it dawned on him, "You know then?"

"Yes," Thorin hissed, "No thanks to you."

"It was for Fira to tell, not me," Gandalf said sharply, "Although I do wish she had told you in Rivendell."

Thorin sighed, "I banished her."

"You did what?"

Even though Gandalf wasn't shouting Thorin still felt the full force of his anger. He forced himself to stare at the wizard.

"Gandalf she was sent here to kill us!" He bit his lip, "But looking back now I wonder if I was in the right. She put herself between me and Azog. She risked her life for us just like she has on many other occasions. But she tricked us and deceived us."

Gandalf nodded in understanding, "Thorin, Fira is a good person who was forced to make a choice no one would ever wish to make. For her there was no right answer and now…now I feel that she is doing what it takes to make up for the choice she made."

Thorin nodded before noticing the grave stare Gandalf was giving Fira.

"What is it?"

The wizard sighed, "She is dying."

Thorin almost spat out his pipe, "What?"

Gandalf nodded, "Her wound…it was caused with a morgul blade."

Thorin forced down the bile.

"Can't you help her?"

"Not alone," Gandalf brightened slightly, "But there might be someone who can help us. He lives not far from here."

Thorin bit his lip before glancing back at Kili. He watched as his nephew smiled at Fira before kissing her on the lips.

"Don't say anything to anyone. Not even Fira when she wakes. And especially not Kili. This will break him."

Gandalf nodded whilst Thorin went back to his pipe with a sigh.

When he had first planned this quest he hadn't imagined it would be so…eventful.

 _ **So it's bad enough Fira is stabbed but I'm adding that little nugget in as well! However give it a few chapters and things will start to get a bit better. Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	28. Everything Will Be Alright

_**Big thanks to SeaGoddessOfStarlight, electrogirl88, hannah2088 and Spirit of Imagination for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah he's a very stubborn man isn't he?**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – I want to add just a bit more drama to the whole thing.**_

 _ **Zetti – Glad you are enjoying it. Plenty more Fira/Kili feels to come!**_

 _ **Electrogirl88 – Hopefully you will enjoy the rest just as much.**_

Everything Will Be Alright

Waking up Fira was aware of the burning pain in her side. Rubbing it she frowned at the smooth bandages covering her stomach. Looking over she saw the figure of Kili curled up beside her with the rest of the company all sleeping by the huge fire.

She shouldn't be here.

Sitting up Fira bit down her groan at the last second. Her pack was sitting by her feet and before she could succumb to the need to lie back down again she crawled towards it and shoved her blanket into it. She could feel the pain from the stab wound burn at her every time she took a breath. Shaking her head Fira did the straps on her pack before glancing round at the others. She didn't want to leave them like this. She didn't want to leave them at all!

"Lass?"

At Dwalin's voice Fira cursed under her breath. The warrior dwarf hurried towards her before kneeling down.

"Ye awake! Oh thank Durin for that!"

Fira wasn't expecting the hug. Her wound burned and her injured hand throbbed as Dwalin wrapped his arms around her. He let go sheepishly before his eyes landed on her pack.

"Fira? You aren't leaving are ye?"

Nodding Fira pulled her pack onto her back.

"I have no choice. You were there when Thorin banished me. And don't say he was wrong because he had every right."

Dwalin nodded, "Aye, I won't lie I was angry to when I heard about Sol and…and what you had been told to do. But I also know that ye're no killer lass. I trust ye with my life."

Fira sighed before trying to get to her feet. However the pain in her side was too much and she sunk to her knees. Dwalin took her elbow to steady her.

"What about Kili? Hmm? What will he do when he wakes up and finds ye gone? Fira he would follow ye to the ends of the earth and beyond! If ye going to leave then at least do the right thing and say goodbye to us all."

Fira shook her head, "I don't know. It depends if Thorin gives me time to do so before he throws me out."

Shaking off Dwalin's grip Fira got to her feet. The wound burned but not as bad as before. However she only had to take a few steps before the pain exploded. Crying out Fira held out her hands to break her fall when arms wrapped themselves around her and slowly lowered her to the ground. Her hair was pushed away from her face and when she felt Kili's lips on her cheek Fira froze. Kili buried his face in her neck.

"You're awake! I thought…I mean when I saw him pull that knife out...!"

Clinging to him Fira allowed her own tears to fall. All around her she was aware of the others waking up. Hiding her face in Kili's chest and allowed him to rub her back whilst she pressed a kiss over his heart. She could still remember Sol's face as he had tried to choke the life from Kili.

"Are you alright?" She whispered. Kili nodded before pressing his lips over hers.

"Now that you're with me I am."

Fira opened her mouth when she was aware of Dwalin giving her the knowing look. Easing herself from Kili she could see the others wanted to see how she was doing. But Kili's eyes had already landed on her bag and his face fell.

"Fira, what are you doing?"

Bowing her head Fira took his hand.

"Can we talk in private please?"

"Of course."

Shedding her pack Fira tried to stand when suddenly the ground vanished. Glancing over she realised Kili had her in his arms. Ignoring the cheers and whistles from the others she allowed him to carry her away from the company until they came to an uprooted tree. As Kili sat her down Fira bent over to take deep calming breaths as her wound pulled at her again. Kili rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding she glanced up at him.

"I'm fine."

He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I've never been so frightened as I was back then. I could feel my bond to you start to break! I thought…I honestly thought I was going to watch you die."

"Hey," Fira kissed his hand, "I'm still here. You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Kili smiled and Fira tightened her grip on his hand.

"I need to talk to you. To explain a few things."

Kili nodded, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How did you know you wouldn't be able to kill us? You said you had decided before you even met any of us. How?"

"Because…" Fira bowed her head, "Because I couldn't do it. I can't just kill people in cold blood. But…I don't know! I guess I hoped I could find a way to trick Tharos and Sol."

She faced him, "I know I should have told you. Believe me it's been eating away at me ever since I first met you! But I knew you would despise me when you found out. I couldn't bear that."

Kili cupped her chin his hand, "Why do you think I would be like that? You are the love of my life Fira. I meant what I said yesterday. I will always love you no matter what happens."

Nodding Fira tapped her courting bead.

"I know…but I can't stay here."

Kili shook his head, "We've had this conversation before."

"I know, but this time I mean it," Fira sighed, "If I stay here I'll end up hurting you. I can't keep doing that."

"Where would you go?"

Fira sighed, "Back to Tharos I guess."

"But…" Kili gripped her hands and she could see the horror in his eyes.

"Fira if you go back he'll kill you!"

Nodding Fira watched as Kili's eyes darkened and he shook his head.

"No. No I'm not going to let you do this!"

"I don't have another option. The second Thorin sees me he'll tell me to leave. It won't take Sol long to find me and I'd rather go back of my own free will than a prisoner."

Kili licked his lips, "Then I'll come with you. I'll look after you and keep you safe. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you!"

Pressing a hand to his cheek Fira shook her head.

"You can't! I know you would lay down your life for me, but I won't allow you to do it. This is my choice Kili. You can't make me change my mind."

He gave a low growl, "Mahal you can so bloody stubborn at times!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Fira snapped, "I didn't realise I was meant to be some meek and docile creature."

Getting up to go she grabbed her stomach and her legs wobbled. Kili took her arms and gently sat her back down. He nuzzled her neck gently and despite the anger, Fira couldn't help but blush as his lips brushed her neck.

"I'm sorry my love, "he whispered, "I didn't mean to get so angry."

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Kili kissed her shoulder, "Please just…at least see what Thorin has to say. You saved his life, he might come round."

Fira glanced at him to find his big brown eyes gazing at her. She shook her head with a small smile.

"You know I can't resist that look."

Kili simply smiled.

* * *

Fira clung to Kili as they returned to the others. He had insisted on carrying her but she told him she wanted to be on her own two feet when Thorin saw her. As the others all gathered round Fira let go of Kili and moved towards Thorin who folded his arms.

"I trust you are feeling better?"

Nodding Fira held her hands behind her back. Thorin sighed.

"As you know you were banished from this company on pain of death."

All around her Fira could hear the uneasy mutterings from the others and she jutted her chin out.

"And I'm sure you know I didn't exactly come back here. In fact if you speak to Dwalin he'll tell you I tried to leave this morning."

Thorin nodded, "I am aware," he sighed.

"You betrayed us Fira. You kept quiet about why you were here. You lied to us in Bag End and you deceived us all."

Fira nodded and Thorin cleared his throat.

"But you have looked out for us, protected us and saved our lives so many times. You had plenty of opportunities to kill us but you never took them. I look in your eyes and I don't see the eyes of a cold blooded killer."

Fira didn't dare breathe as Thorin carried on. The dwarf king glanced at the others who were all smiling.

"I have decided to allow you to stay Fira. My actions back in the cave were done more out of anger than rational thought and I hope you can forgive me."

Fira nodded, "You did what anyone would have done."

Thorin nodded before glancing over her shoulder. Looking round Fira saw Kili giving her a bashful smile. Thorin chuckled.

"I know you want to kiss her Kili."

The others wolf whistled and Kili placed both his hands on Fira's waist and drew her close. Pressing his lips to hers they kissed before breaking apart again. Thorin smiled at the pair.

"We'll stay here for lunch before setting off again."

He moved away to talk to Gandalf; however as he went Fira noticed the look of sadness he flashed her. Holding Kili's hand she pressed her other one against the wound in her stomach. It still burned. Shaking her head she allowed Kili to lead her other to the others.

* * *

Fili watched as Mithiel eased herself down against a thick oak tree a few feet away from the others. Clutching his own bowl he sat down beside her, watching with concern.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, "My shoulder aches and my stomach feels like it's being constantly kicked by horse. But other than that I'm fine."

Fili nodded before pushing his soup away.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

He sighed, "For letting them hurt you. I should have stepped in and told them what they wanted."

Mithiel shook her head, "No, then things would have been worse."

"But you would have been alright!" Fili sighed.

Mithiel said nothing to this and carried on eating. Leaning forward Fili wondered if this was the best time to bring this up.

"Back in the caves I…I heard what you said to Fira. About your mother."

The colour drained from the girls face and she moved to go. However Fili grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down.

"You told me your mum loved you. Why would you lie?"

She shrugged, "I didn't want pity. And I didn't want you to look down on me; a whore's daughter who allowed her adopted mother to beat her."

Fili shook his head, "I wouldn't have looked down on you. Yes I'd have felt sorry for you but I wouldn't have stopped being your friend because of this!"

Mithiel shook her head, "I don't know why I thought that to be honest. I think I was just scared, I've never really told anyone about my mother and I had no idea how to do it. I didn't even know how I managed to tell Fira."

Fili took her hand, "Listen…I want you to know that Erebor would always be your home. Should you wish it," he added.

"I'm not saying it's got all the wonders of Rivendell. But the offer is always there."

Mithiel nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

It didn't take long for the company to get ready to go. Fili took Mithiel's pack as her shoulder was still too sore for her to carry it whilst Thorin took Kili's to avoid it rubbing against his whip marks. Fira's broken hand had been bandaged up and she tried to get to her feet when Kili knelt down and held out his arms.

"Let me carry you."

"Kili you were _whipped!_ " Fira hissed, "I can't let you hurt yourself just for me."

"Oin said you shouldn't walk until fully healed," Kili said softly," And…" he blushed. Fira kissed his nose."

"And..?"

"And I hate the idea of you being in someone else's arms." He said. Giggling Fira bit her lip before nodding.

"But the _second_ you are in any pain I want you to stop," she folded her arms, "Promise?"

He kissed her cheek, "I'd promise you anything my darling."

As Kili picked her up Fira hissed as the pain got steadily worse in her stomach. She had never been stabbed before so she had to assume it would be like this for a while. Leaning her head against Kili's chest she watched the others flash her smiles. The only one who didn't was Nori. Instead he lowered his gaze shamefully. Kili kissed the top of her head.

"When we make camp I'm going to have a word with him."

"About what?"

"About what he called you in Goblin town. I heard every word of that conversation."

Fira gave a small nod, "He was just angry – and he had every right to be."

Kili hummed at this before resting his chin on her head. Fira hurriedly sneaked a glance and as the pain flashed across his face she sighed.

"Kili, please let one of the others take me."

"No," he shook his head, "No I'm fine. It was just a twinge."

Fira chewed the bottom of her lip,

"You aren't going to let go even if you lose a leg are you?"

He shook his head, "Fira nothing on this earth is going to take you away from me."

Nodding Fira curled up in his arms, allowing the slow rhythm of his feet to soothe her. She could still feel the pain in her side as well as another kind of pain. She could still remember Sols' magic coursing through her. Glancing down at herself she gave a small sigh; wondering if she should let the others know the full extent of his power. The best person to tell would be Gandalf. But there was no way she would be able to speak with him until they camped that night. Shutting her eyes she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Fira?"

"Hmm?" Opening her eyes she smiled up at Kili who blushed.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?"

"No its fine. What is it?"

Kili sighed, "Now that…that you aren't going to kill us. What will happen?"

Fira frowned at this and he nodded.

"I mean with Sol. Won't he try and get you back?"

"Yes," Fira admitted, "But he was also sent after me to carry out my task if I failed. I'm not going to kill you so he'll try and do it himself."

Kili paled and Fira kissed his chest.

"But there's no way in hell I'm going to let him near you. Next time I see him he's a dead man."

"As long as you don't mind getting in line behind me love." Kili said darkly. Fira nodded and Kili kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep Fira. By the looks of things we'll need it."

* * *

That night the creature made sure he wasn't heard as he snuck through the trees. Although given he was almost twice the size of most bears maybe 'snuck' wasn't the right word. He could hear the sounds of snoring coming from a small clearing up ahead and when he caught a glimpse of a fire his interest was spiked. A low growl came from the back of his throat as he caught sight of the camp. Fifteen small figures lay asleep on the ground whilst another, slightly taller figure was sitting by the fire, her elf ears clearly visible. The creature growled again; only stopping when he saw the tall figure of Gandalf sitting by a tree. The wizard didn't have his hat on but he knew that face anywhere. Slipping back into the trees his nose twitched as the foul stench of wargs hit him. They had to be a few leagues away at best. With another glance at the camp the bear fixed his eyes on them. He knew what direction they would be taking tomorrow. Indeed there was only one place they could go. His home.

As the smell of orcs and wargs drew closer the creature let out a slightly louder growl. He would protect Gandalf. He would protect his friend.

 _ **So some nice moments with everyone there. And finally Thorin is being nice instead of a mardy, stubborn old man! Kili is just such a cutie and so is his brother!Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	29. A Surprise Refuge

_**Big thanks to ang-vamp, antica, diamondlilyflower and charnii for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – How could anyone not love Kili!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I know! Poor Kili.**_

A Surprise Refuge

As they travelled Fira noticed the mood of the company was lot more sombre than before. Even Fili and Kili were hard pushed to crack a smile or a joke. On the second day of travelling she had insisted that Kili let her walk – something he only did on the promise she would lean on him. And although she didn't mention it, Fira was starting to wish Kili was still carrying her. Her wound throbbed with every step and she would often wake up during the night because of the pain. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone – she hadn't had the chance. They only camped for short spaces of time and Fira was never able to get Oin or Gandalf alone. She knew if she told Kili he would simply start to panic. So she just gritted her teeth and carried on.

It was now three days since Azog's attack and Fira was sharing the jittery feeling amongst the company. As they hurriedly had breakfast she couldn't help herself from glancing over her shoulder all the time. If Azog had _dragons_ on his side then he must have a bigger plan than simply killing Thorin and his family. She had an idea in her mind but she wasn't sure if she should bring it up.

"Brother what exactly are you doing?"

At Fili's voice Fira turned round and snorted with laughter at the sight. Kili was sitting cross legged by Fili with his whole head covered by his tunic. He wrenched at it desperately but it was no good. It was completely stuck. Fira shook her head weakly as Kili tugged at his sleeves.

"I want to get these bloody bandages off!" His muffled voice yelled. Fili rolled his eyes whilst Fira's own smile dampened as she saw Kili's bandaged torso. He hardly ever mentioned his injuries and it was easy to forget he had been whipped. Getting to her feet she moved over and took his tunic in her hands.

"Let me."

Kili stopped struggling and Fira pulled his shirt off with a flourish. Giving her a bashful smile Kili then began untying the bandages whilst Fira smiled at him.

"Are we sure the lass should be seeing this?" Dwalin said with a wink. Bofur nodded.

"Aye, wouldn't want to frighten her!"

Rolling her eyes Fira turned back to Kili. He had seen her naked after all. Trying not to get _too_ distracted by his toned body she simply handed him his shirt back. He went to put it on when she held out a hand.

"Wait."

Kili frowned as she moved so she was now sitting behind him. Fira bit her lip at the thin gashes stretching across Kili's back. Resting a hand over the worst of them she gently kissed each one in turn before pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry my love," she whispered. "So sorry."

Kili scrambled back into his tunic and cupped her face in his hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Fira. You didn't do this to me, goblins did."

To prove his point he then took her bandaged hand and kissed it. Fira smiled through the pain of having to move it. Kili rubbed his nose against hers and Fira moved in for a kiss when Thorin began shouting for everyone to start moving out. Sighing she allowed Kili to pull her to her feet. However, at the sudden moment her head spun and she stumbled. Kili grabbed her by the waist and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Fira?" He bit his lip, "You're burning up."

She shook her head, "No it's nothing. I got up far too fast. Plus I've had a headache all morning, that's all it is."

Kili wasn't convinced in the slightest – she knew just by looking at him. However he didn't say anything and instead pulled her against him. Fira gave a small sigh as they began walking. She wouldn't be able to fob him off for much longer. Already she knew her wound wasn't a normal wound. How could it be when it wasn't healing and she felt like all her strength was slowly being taken from her? Shutting her eyes Fira clung to Kili as her feet tried to pick themselves up. As the ground vanished and Kili's arms hugged her tightly she licked her lips – keeping her eyes closed.

"Let me walk Kili."

"Of course Fira," he said cheekily, "Once I know you won't fall over then you can walk to the end of the earth."

Fira would have replied but she was far too tired to even consider it.

* * *

Fira opened her eyes before shutting them again. She could still feel Kili's arms around her. Hear the steady beat of his boots as they hit the ground. So they were still walking. Fidgeting in Kili's hold Fira bit her lip as a stab of pain hit her in the stomach. She could feel her wound screaming at her now. Any ounce of strength seemed to have vanished from her limbs and she could feel the sweat start on her forehead.

"How is she brother?"

At Fili's voice Fira was tempted to open her eyes. However the need to rest was too much for her.

"Okay…I think," Kili whispered, "Should she be this tired though?"

"After what Sol did to her who knows?"

Kili mumbled something inaudible before clearing his throat.

"I had a nightmare last night."

"You never said." Fili seemed genuinely surprised Kili would suffer such a thing.

"I didn't want to. I didn't think it would matter…only it might."

"What do you mean?"

"We were in a battle. There were orcs all around us. One had you and the other had Fira. Thorin and the others were nowhere to be seen. And then Azog made me choose between you two."

"Kili…"

"The orcs began hurting you and Fira. You were being tortured right before my eyes! But I couldn't pick! How can I choose between the two people I love most in this world? Only…only Azog knew how to make me pick. The orc holding Fira began…began to touch her. And hurt her."

Kili's voice cracked and he stopped talking. Even though she still kept her eyes shut Fira placed one hand on his chest in a feeble attempt to comfort him. Fili mumbled something in their language before talking in the common tongue.

"That day will never come Kee."

"But what if it did? I can't choose between you two!"

"Listen to me brother," Fili's voice was firm and Fira knew just how strong a brother he was to Kili.

" _If_ that day ever came then I know you would do the right thing. You would do what your heart told you. And I would never hate you for choosing Fira over me. She is your One Kili. As far as rankings go she's higher up than I am."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kili whispered. But Fira could tell he was a lot calmer. Gently moving her head she decided it was time to quit the pretence. Forcing her eyes open she smiled up at the two brothers.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"A fair few hours," Kili whispered before leaning down to kiss her forehead. As she glanced around Fira realised that the sun was starting to set. The company had arrived at a small clearing surrounded by rocks. As everyone sat down Fira caught sight of Thorin's worried face and she longed to tell him things would be okay. Kili gently sat her down before sitting by her and slipping an arm around her waist.

"How do you feel?"

Fira nodded and hoped her smile was convincing enough. Leaning against Kili she glanced up when a shadow fell across her face. At the sight of Thorin she made to get up when the king placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No no, rest Fira," he knelt down, "How are you both doing?"

Nodding Fira watched Kili do the same. Thorin smiled thinly before facing her.

"Why would a Dragonborn be with Azog?"

Taken aback by the bluntness Fira gave a nervous swallow.

"Remember when I mentioned Tharos – my king – had an ally? I think…I think it might be Azog."

Thorin nodded, "But why?"

"How should I know? I was never privy to his grand plans," Fira snapped. She then gave Thorin a small smile.

"Sorry, that wasn't fair."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

He glanced at Kili before looking over at Fili who talking with Mithiel; he said something and the elf burst into laughter. Smiling to herself Fira faced Thorin again.

"You know Azog wishes to see me and my family dead?"

Fira nodded and gripped Kili's hand hard. Thorin sighed.

"Now that he has Dragonborns on his side I fear he plans a great deal more than this. I believe he wants to take the Lonely Mountain."

"Why?" Kili said, "What use would he have of it?"

Thorin smiled, "If you had lived there you would know. It's the ideal fortress and a strategic stronghold. Should the wrongs hands get it, it could be a useful tool in times of war."

"But we aren't at war," Kili said. Thorin nodded.

"Not now, but we have no idea what the future holds for us. Besides, it is our home. I'll be dammed if filth like Azog and the Dragonborns get their hands on it."

Fira lowered her gaze and Thorin gave her a nervous glance.

"Fira…I wasn't including you in that."

She nodded, "They aren't my people anymore Thorin. They have hated me and done their best to see me dead. I owe them nothing," she kissed Kili's hand, "This is where I belong now."

Kili gave her a proud smile and even Thorin looked pleased at this. Getting to his feet he turned his attention to the others.

"We'll set up camp here and…" he trailed off as a howl echoed through the night. Before it had even ended the company all had their weapons out and Kili pulled Fira close against him. Thorin gulped.

"They've found us," he growled, "How?"

Gandalf sighed, "I don't think Azog is going to be so willing to give us his quarry."

Thorin nodded, "We must see how close they are."

"I'll go."

"Everyone gaped at Bilbo who got to his feet and gave a determined nod.

"I'm the smallest, I'll go."

Thorin shook his head, "I mean no disrespect Bilbo but it's too dangerous."

"Trust me," Bilbo said with a strange air of authority, "They'll never see me."

Before Thorin could make any more objections Bilbo scrambled up over the rocks and vanished from sight.

* * *

It was less than half and hour before he was back. By now Fira was on her feet and no longer needed to lean on Kili for support. As Bilbo came back into view everyone circled round him for news. However they only had to see his face to know what had happened.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin growled, axe in hand. Bilbo shook his head,

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it,"

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked. Bilbo shook his head and Gandalf frowned,

"Did they see you?"

"No…that's not it," Bilbo said indignantly and Gandalf smiled,

"What did I tell you?" he looked triumphantly at the others, "Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material,"

Bilbo stared as the dwarves began nodding and talking among themselves,

"Will you listen-will you just listen? I am trying to tell you that there is something else out there," he turned and pointed in the direction he had just come from.

A horrible silence fell on the company. Gandalf narrowed his eyes,

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Bilbo frowned, "Yes. But bigger, much bigger,"

"I say we double back," Bofur piped up. Dori and Ori nodded but Thorin shook his head,

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" he growled. As the dwarves got louder and louder Gandalf stepped forward,

"There is a house. Not far from here,"

"Whose house?" Dwalin asked suspiciously, "Is he a friend or foe?"

"He is neither," Gandalf sighed, "He will either welcome us…or he will kill us."

Fira glanced over at Thorin who gave a small nod to Gandalf. Whoever this person was the dwarf king clearly knew about it.

"What choice do we have?" Fili asked and Fira was fully aware of how close he was standing to Mithiel.

"None," Gandalf replied darkly, "Come on!"

* * *

The company broke free from the small section of forest just as the sun rose into the sky. Ahead of them lay a large field with a huge cottage in the middle of it. Behind them a loud roar broke the silence of the morning and Fira turned to see a huge black bear burst through the trees, chasing the company. She bit her lip, forcing her legs to move faster. She ignored the unbelievable sight of Bombur running past each and every single dwarf until he was in the lead. She tried to keep up her pace but her legs were too tired and it wasn't long before she was several feet behind the others. The roar from the bear sent shockwaves through her and she gave in another burst of energy. For a few second she thought she would catch up; but then her vision blurred and her knees gave way. Sinking to the ground Fira threw her hands out to break her fall. Glancing up she saw the others were still running to the house. She would have followed if it wasn't for the hot breath right by her ear.

Slowly and carefully, Fira turned onto her back. The bear was twice as big as any she had seen before. It sniffed at her before backing away. It then bowed it's head to her and Fira nodded.

"Stay right where you are," she forced herself to her feet, "Don't move another step."

" _Fira? Fira is that you?"_

Fira blinked at the bear. She knew that voice but she couldn't quite remember it. The bear whined.

" _Do you not remember Beorn?"_

"Beorn?" Fira shook her head, "But…it can't be?"

She glanced back at the house and realised the dwarves were now inside – no doubt wondering where the hell she was. The bear nodded and she reached out a hand to stroke his nose.

" _It's been so long Fira,"_ Beorn's voice sounded heavy. Fira nodded. She could remember their encounter only too well. She opened her mouth to speak when a pained gasp came from the back of her throat. She shut her eyes before forcing them open. Beorn sniffed her stomach.

" _That stench. I have smelt it before. You have been poisoned with a Morgul blade."_

Fira had no reaction for that. She knew what happened to those injured with Morgul poison. Beorn gently nuzzled her uninjured hand.

" _I have some Athelas that will help you. Those dwarves that just entered my house, you are with them?"_

She nodded and Beorn bowed again.

" _I will make sure nothing attacks you during the night."_

Fira had no time to thank him as he turned and hurried off into the trees. Forcing her leaden legs to move she half limped and half walked up to the house. Already she could hear the company yelling at each other – unsurprisingly Kili's voice was heard above the rest.

"Let me go Dwalin!"

"Lad ye can't go back out there!"

"Fira's out there! I need to get to her! I need to protect her!"

Leaning against the doors Fira tried to take deep breaths as her vision blurred again. She could feel the Morgul poison tainting every inch of her body. She would have to get the Athelas quickly. Her first knock was so weak it was no wonder no one answered. But on her second one she heard the sound of a bar being removed from the door.

"FIRA!"

As the door swung open arms pulled her against a warm body and hugged her tightly. Kili pressed kisses all over her face.

"Are you alright? Did the bear hurt you?"

Fira shook her head weakly as she was led inside and the door was shut again. All of the others gave her small smiles and as she forced herself away from Kili Fira tried to keep herself standing.

"What was that thing?" Ori piped up as Dori pulled him away from the door, Gandalf sighed,

"That…is our host. His name is Beorn. And he's a skin changer."

Gandalf stood by the door, "Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However," he glanced at Thorin, "He's not overly fond of dwarves,"

Thorin eyed Gandalf warily as the rest of the company began moving away from the door. Gandalf smiled,

"We will be safe here tonight. I hope."

Fira glanced over at Kili who hovered by her side. Placing a hand on her forehead Fira gasped at how hot she was.

"Fira are you alright?"

"Yes I…" she shook her head as her legs trembled and sweat ran down her face.

"Kili…"

She got no further. Kili almost screamed as her body convulsed and she spat blood from her mouth. Falling backwards Fira wasn't aware of who caught her as her body thrashed and convulsed. Throwing up more blood she could see Kili through her steadily decreasing vision. He held her hand, not flinching when several splashes of blood landed on his coat and face. Instead he kissed her hand.

"Fira! Fira look at me darling."

Fira forced herself to speak, "Kili…"

He kissed her on the mouth and when his lips came away stained with her blood tears leaked from her eyes.

"Keep your eyes on me my love. Eyes on me."

Fira shook her head.

"I love you."

Everything went black.

 _ **So that was a cliff-hanger and a half! Plus another little mystery about Fira's past for you all to ponder on! Hoped you liked the transition from first to second film. I always though the second one started too suddenly to be honest. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	30. Recovery

_**Big thanks to Liahna T'Riah and Seeds of Destruction for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Cow-Lover2214 – I never really saw him as a major flirt but then each to their own. I'm hellishly biased towards any role played by Aidan Turner as well! I have another Kili/OC fic which you might like. But happy you are liking this story!**_

 _ **Rachetg – I'm always worried you'll get bored of all the moments between Fira and Kili!**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – Thought I'd end on a nice bombshell for us all.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I do don't I. Thought the whole Beorn and Fira thing would be a nice twist.**_

 _ **Zetti – Wow thanks! Won't lie there are some days I just stare at my computer before giving up! Glad you are enjoying it so much.**_

Recovery

Kili was frozen in place. Fira writhed in his arms like a dying animal whilst more blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. The shouts and curses of the others all burred into one. He shook his head weakly.

"No…not you…anyone but you."

Her eyes snapped open and for a second Kili allowed himself to hope. But at the glazed look she gave him he knew he was wasting his time. Fira convulsed again and this time she threw her head back and screamed.

"Kili? KILI!"

Glancing up at the healer Kili could fell the tears falling down his face.

"What..? Oin what is it? What's happening to her?"

He clung to Fira as she convulsed again. Oin pressed a hand to her forehead before rolling her tunic up. As he caught sight of her stab wound Kili willed himself not to throw up. However the smell was now so strong he had to breathe through his mouth. The wound itself was completely black and he could see the area around the wound was starting to turn purple – the veins standing out starkly.

"A Morgul blade," Oin spat, "That bastard had a Morgul blade."

Kili had never heard Oin curse before. Lifting Fira into his arms he got to his feet. She shook and threw up more blood. However none of that mattered as he kissed her fevered brow.

"Stay with us Fira. Stay with me."

"What do we do?" Ori piped up. Everyone paused for a minute before Oin snapped his fingers.

"Get her on the table," he pointed to Fili and Kili.

"Get some water to cool her down," he said to Dwalin before pointing at Bilbo.

"I have some pain relief in my bag – it's a small glass bottle with green liquid. It should bring her fever down."

"Will that cure her?" Kili gasped Fili took Fira's legs and they both lay her down on the huge table. She thrashed in their grip but he held her down by the shoulders. Oin shook his head.

"No. No I need Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil" Mithiel frowned before her eyes widened.

"You mean Athelas?"

Oin nodded, "Yes that, whatever you call it," he turned to Gandalf, "Do you know if such a plant grows here?"

Gandalf paused and Kili watched the anger grow on Dwalin's face as he dipped a cloth into the water and placed it on Fira's forehead.

"Well? Ye clearly know the owner of this house? Ye must know if he has any?"

Gandalf said something and Bifur and Bofur ran from the house with Mithiel close behind. Kili would have paid attention but now he saw that Fira's chest was rising and falling erratically. She rasped for breath and he could see the light start to dim from her eyes. He tapped her face.

"It's alright my love. It's alright. I'm here. I'm here Fira."

Fili rubbed his back as Kili allowed his tears to fall.

"I'm going to find Sol," he growled, "And I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip him apart for this."

"As long as you let the rest of us have a go brother," Fili said. Kili glanced up to see Bilbo hand Oin the bottle. The healer handed it over to Kili.

"Don't let her spit it out."

Nodding Kili gently eased open Fira's mouth. She had stopped shaking now and her head lolled. Pouring the liquid down her throat he then rubbed her neck to help her swallow it. Oin meanwhile was undoing the stiches on her wound.

"She doesn't have long," he muttered, "A few hours at most."

Kili opened his mouth when Fira convulsed again. Both he, Fili and Dwalin pinned her body down and as more screams came from the back of her throat Kili wanted nothing more than to hug her.

"OIN!"

At Bofur's cry everyone looked in his direction. The hatted dwarf printed over to Oin who snatched the Athelas before pausing.

"What is it?" Kili frowned, "You do know what to do don't you?"

Oin paused, "I think so...in theory at least."

"Give it here." Mithiel took the plant from his hand and began tearing it up. Switching his gaze from the elf to Fira Kili watched as Mithiel crushed the plant up whilst adding water to make a thick paste. She brought the bowl over to the table.

"This will hurt her a lot," she sighed gravely, "Hold her down tightly."

Kili gripped her shoulders and Fili and Dwalin took her arms. Thorin and Gloin took a leg each. Leaning over Mithiel rubbed the paste into the wound. As Fira screamed Kili shut his eyes; never had he heard something so manic and painful. He moved one hand away from her shoulder and took her sweat soaked hand, holding it to his face. Mithiel muttered under her breath in elvish and Kili could feel Fira's convulsions start to slow down. Her breathing was laboured but far steadier than before. Opening his eyes he smiled down at her.

"Did it work?" Bilbo asked. Mithiel nodded.

"She will need a lot of rest, but I believe the poison has been drained."

Kili opened his mouth before shutting it and nodding at her. Mithiel placed a hand on his shoulder before handing over a bowl of water. Kili frowned at it and she gestured to his face.

"For the blood," she whispered. Nodding he took the bowl and began wiping Fira's blood off his face. His coat was covered in it and as he slid out of it Kili could feel his hands shaking.

He had been within inches of losing her again. He was supposed to protect her. Stop this kind of thing happened to her. Wiping his coat down as best he could Kili watched as everyone else began setting up their own small beds. Silently he wiped away the blood stains from her mouth – mindful of Fili standing close behind him.

"Be thankful this didn't happen on the road brother," he whispered. Kili gave a small nod and Fili patted his back before moving away. Kissing Fira on the lips he slid her into his arms and moved towards the far corner of the room where most of the hay was. Laying her down he got to work. First he lay his coat down before placing Fira on top of it. He then rolled up his blanket and slid it under her head to act as a pillow. Finally he pulled her own blanket over her body before lying down beside her.

"Goodnight my love."

He went to shut his eyes when he felt Fira move beside him. Grabbing her hand Kili gently stroked her face as she forced her eyes open.

"Kili?" Her voice rasped and Kili could barely hear her.

"Am I dead?"

He pressed his forehead against hers in the hope it would muffle his need to sob. Kissing her nose he shook his head.

"No Fira. No you're not."

She gave a weak nod and her eyes flickered.

"Can you…can you hold me please?"

"Of course," Kili shifted across the hay and wrapped and arm around her – pulling her close against him. Fira clutched at his tunic and her lips brushed over his for a few seconds. Kili pressed his face into her hair.

"I love you Fira. Always."

* * *

When Kili woke it was pitch dark. Only a small stream of moonlight entered through the window above the spot where he and Fira lay. Glancing down at her Kili gave a sad smile. Her head rested on his stomach and he could still hear how laboured her breathing was. He knew it would be a while until she was fully healed. Gently easing himself up Kili placed his arms underneath her so he could place her back down on the hay. Satisfied she was comfortable he rummaged around in his pockets until he pulled out the ring. It was slowly starting to take shape. The emerald still stood out bright as day; but now, instead of a plain gold band Kili had managed to cut and shape the gold so that it mimicked his crest the whole way round. Holding it tightly in his hands he gave Fira another smile.

When the time was right he reminded himself. Only when the time was right would he ask her. Not a second before.

Getting to his feet Kili stretched back with a small groan before shaking his legs out. All of the company were fast asleep and he grinned as he saw Fili sleeping side by side with Mithiel. Kili shook his head; the sooner those two realised their feelings the better. Pacing round the room he glanced all around him. Several animals were also housed here and Kili pressed a hand over his mouth as he saw a goat flick its tail over Dwalin's nose. The old dwarf screwed up his face before straightening it out again. Kili let out a deep breath before turning back round and moving towards Fira. Kneeling down beside her he ran a gentle hand up her leg, resting at her stomach.

"As much as you might hate me for saying this, this is why I wanted you in Rivendell," he whispered, "At least you would then be safe."

He still couldn't get the nightmare out of his head. The idea of having to pick between his brother and his One..? He couldn't do it. He wouldn't. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to Fira's lips.

"I would die for you Fira. You know that don't you? I would give up my own life to see you safe."

She made no sound and Kili couldn't help himself. Kissing her on the neck he gently slid his hand under her shirt, tracing the ugly scar left by Sol's knife.

"Get away from her dwarf!"

Kili had no chance to grab a weapon as a huge fist closed around his waist and wrenched him backwards. Gasping for breath he kicked out as the giant picked him up and carried him away from Fira. In the darkness all Kili could see was a towering figure of a man. With a sharp cry he winced as he was dropped on the table. He tried to sit up but the hand pressed him down. It was so big it covered almost all of his body.

"Please!" Kili pushed at the fingers with all of his might but the figure didn't reply. Instead Kili saw the flash of a blade and as the tip of the carving knife resting by his ear he ceased struggling.

"What did you think you were doing hmm?" the voice was so loud Kili didn't understand how the others hadn't woken up.

"Did you think yourself to be a brave man? To force yourself on a woman like that as she slept?"

"What?" Kili shook his head, "No, no it wasn't like that!"

"I come to my house to find dwarves here. I then see one of them kissing and touching the figure of a young girl. A girl who I hold close to my own heart as well."

This made Kili stop. Fira had never mentioned knowing this person. However as the giant picked up the knife he shook his head weakly.

"No wait! I'm her One! Do you understand? I love her!"

"If you truly did then you wouldn't take advantage of her."

Kili opened his mouth before shutting it guilty. The giant had been right. He shouldn't have kissed Fira when she was asleep – not the way he had just done anyway.

"Beorn stop it!"

At Fira's voice Kili forced his head to turn and he squinted his eyes to see in the low light. Fira limped towards him, one hand keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around her. At the bags under her eyes Kili wanted to take her in his arms and rock her to sleep. Instead he gave the giant – or Beorn as he now knew him to be – a pleading smile. Even though the knife vanished the grip on his body remained. Fira clambered onto the bench by the table.

"Beorn let him go."

Beorn gave a low growl, "I was defending you from him. I walked in here to see him touching you."

Fira raised an eyebrow, "Did you indeed?"

Kili groaned to himself, "It wasn't..! Fira it was nothing like that I promise!"

She cocked her head to one side and nodded.

"Beorn I won't tell you again. Let him go."

Kili took a full gulp of air as the hand that had been crushing his body moved away. Sitting up he rubbed his aching arms before glancing at Fira.

"Thank you."

She gave a small nod before swaying slightly. Moving towards her Kili caught her before she could fall. Fira leant against him before smiling up at Beorn who frowned at Kili.

"He says he is your One?"

She nodded, "He is. I love him."

Beorn nodded before tuning to Kili and bowing.

"I offer you my apologies. I believed I was protecting her."

"It's fine," Kili nodded, squeezing Fira's hand, "I should thank you for allowing us to stay here."

"You mean not kicking you out?" Beorn smiled. Or at least Kili hoped it was a smile. It was too dark to tell. Beorn then nodded at Fira.

"I see you are healed?"

She nodded and his smile grew wider.

"I am glad," he looked like he wanted to say more but instead shook his head.

"I admit I have questions for you. But I shall allow you to get what little extra sleep you can."

Kili held Fira close again him, "And the orcs?"

Beorn gave a low growl, "You will be well protected I promise you."

Kili nodded before looking down at Fira. Whatever energy she had had to speak to Beorn was now fading. Holding her in his arms he carried her back over to the small spot where they were sleeping. Kili gently lay her back down and rearranged the blanket over her. Kissing her knuckles he then settled down beside her and allowed himself to fall asleep.

 _ **Aww happier times for everyone! This will be the last update until next week as I have to work from tomorrow all the way through until Christmas so I won't really have any time to update I'm afraid. But once Christmas is over things will be back to normal. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	31. Old Friendships

_**Big thanks to Arianna Le Fay, E.A Toivonen, Katatonic97, Mrs. ThorinOakenshield, SamCro92, phoenixmoon25572 and Nanski33 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I imagine I'd be terrified of Beorn!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – No I don't think it will be the last time!**_

 _ **Guest – You'll soon find out about his relationship to Fira.**_

Old Friendships

Fira forced her eyes open as sun streamed in through the windows of Beorns house. Hay tickled the back of her neck and she shook out her sleeves. As she moved she felt Kili's arm tightened around her waist, his lips moved gently down her neck. Smiling Fira raised her head to see the others were all crowding around the main door with a few peering out of the windows. Glancing over at Kili she gently nudged him. He shook his head before opening his eyes.

"Five more minutes sweetheart?"

"Come on," Fira whispered, "I think it's time you and Beorn were properly introduced."

Nodding Kili sat up whilst Fira rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Biting her lip she gently lifted her tunic up. The area around her stab wound was now a pale lilac colour and she knew it'd be completely gone in a few days. Kili's fingers gently traced the scar before he took her hand and kissed it.

"I imagine the others will be pleased to see you up and about."

Nodding Fira ran her fingers through her hair before getting to her feet. Her side throbbed but it was nothing to how it had been a few days ago. Nodding at Kili she let him wrap an arm around her waist and lead her towards the others. None of them had noticed her yet – they were far too busy muttering amongst themselves. As they got nearer Fira cleared her throat.

"Morning?"

They all froze before turning round. Gandalf smiled down at her whilst Fira gasped as thirteen people ran at her. Mithiel got their first and the elf's hug was so tight Fira had to stop herself from crying out. Fili was next; kissing Fira on the forehead he then hugged his brother close. The rest of the company all blurred into one for Fira who simply nodded at their comments.

"We thought we would lose you!"

"I've never seen Kili look so scared!"

"When I find Sol I'm going to slice him piece by piece!"

Fira smiled warmly at Dwalin before glancing over his shoulder at Thorin. The king gave her a warm smile before staring back at the door. Fira cleared her throat – knowing Kili would be asking questions about Beorn before too long. Easing past the others she stood by Gandalf.

"It's good to see you on your feet again Fira."

"What exactly are we doing?"

Gandalf bit his lip, "I am trying to time our greetings to out host."

Fira narrowed her eyes before she heard a sudden 'thunk' outside. Standing on her tiptoes she could just see the huge figure of Beorn lifting a huge axe. With a look at the others she realised all of them looked incredibly nervous.

"Maybe I should go out and see him?" Fira whispered. Gandalf glanced down at her with a confused look.

"Any reason?" He paused before nodding, "You and he know each other?"

Fira nodded, "It's a long story, I'll explain later….but maybe it'll soothe him."

Gandalf nodded before pushing the door open.

"Maybe so, but I think I will handle this. You aren't in a fit state right now."

Fira bit back on her reply as Gandalf turned to the others.

"Come out in pairs…and wait for my signal," he then turned and left. Fira crossed her fingers, well aware that the others were busy sprucing themselves up. As a hand fell on her shoulder she smiled thinly at Thorin.

"I want you and Mithiel to remain inside," he whispered, "I do not trust any of this situation."

Fira didn't bother trying to correct him. She didn't bother explaining that both she and Mithiel could protect themselves. Instead she just listened as Gandalf did his best to talk to Beorn.

"That's the signal!" Bofur cried, "Okay Dwalin, Balin."

Fira watched as both dwarves went out. She knew Beorn wasn't going to like this. He might have been in the house that night but she had a feeling he hadn't seen all of the company. Dori and Nori then followed along with Gloin and Oin. As Fili and Kili walked past Kili squeezed her hand.

"Stay here," he mouthed. Fira didn't reply as the dwarves slowly filed out. Once her and Mithiel were left she smiled at the elf who simply glanced fearfully at the door. Pressing a hand to her side Fira could feel her legs wobbling. Moving towards the bench she took deep breaths to try and control the pain.

"Where is Fira?"

At Beorns cry Fira shook her head. Mithiel took her hand.

"He knows you?"

"I'll explain later," Fira took the elf's hand and leant against her.

"Looks like we're going outside after all."

Mithiel nodded as the pair walked towards the door. Blinking as the sun hit her eyes Fira could see all of the company staring at her. Beorn still had the axe in his hand but she could see the anger fading from his eyes. Smiling at Kili she put an arm around Mithiel's waist to keep herself upright. She could feel the eyes of everyone resting on her whilst she kept looking at Beorn who knelt down as she reached him.

"You look much better little fawn."

"Little fawn?" Fili repeated, "Fira what's going on here?"

Ignoring Fili, Fira smiled at Beorn.

"I know you hate dwarves, but these are different. Trust me."

Beorn glanced at the company, "And you are with them of your free will?"

"I thought that was obvious!" Kili snapped. Beorn gave a low growl.

"Forgive me for making sure she is being looked after."

Fira could see the anger on the dwarves face. However, it was Thorin who stepped forward.

"Fira is a member of my company – without her we wouldn't have even made it this far. I can assure you we have treated her with every respect and kindness."

"In that case," Beorn got to his feet, "You are more than welcome in my house."

As he walked off Fira watched the others follow him. Only Kili remained until the end. Holding out his hand she took it and kissed him.

"How exactly do you know him?"

Pressing her hand against his chest Fira smiled.

"I'll tell you when we're inside. I promise."

Kili pulled her close and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm sure we can spare five minutes."

* * *

When they were inside the others were all seated at the table and Fira knew her flushed cheeks couldn't be hidden. Ignoring the cheeky grins she and Kili sat down next to Fili whilst Beorn filled their huge mugs with milk. Fira could feel the questions burning on everyone mouths. Fili was the first to clear his throat.

"Fira…how did you and Beorn meet"

Fira met the giants eyes and she smiled at him.

"You tell it. You make it sound much better."

Nodding Beorn filled his own mug before sitting at the head of the table. He glanced around them before clearing his throat.

"It was…" he shook his head, "I don't even remember how long ago it was."

Fira chuckled before leaning against Kili as Beorn began his story.

* * *

 _Normally Beorn never paid attention to his surroundings. He had gotten so used to the constant noise of birds that he was able to block it out. So at first he didn't register the roar coming from above him. Nor did he hear the excited cries coming from the forest. Only when the roar came again did he drop his axe and glance to the sky. At first he saw nothing; only a flock of birds. But as he narrowed his eyes he could see a much bigger shape flying overhead. The dragons wings beat the air furiously, sending the surrounding clouds flying. Beorn then turned his gaze towards the forest. Although he couldn't see the men he could hear them. Shaking his head he fixed his gaze back on the dragon. It was smaller than he had expected although it was still big. He couldn't quite tell what colour it was although he would have guessed at a dark blue. Spikes on it's back and head poked out from it's huge bulk._

 _All Beorn could do was gape._

 _He had never seen a dragon so close. He had heard the stories about them of course. But never before had he seen one. The dragon stopped flying and instead hovered in the air – it's head focused on the forest. Another roar came from it's throat but this one wasn't full of power. Beorn could feel the creatures fear. Unable to do anything he watched as an arrow shot out from the mix of trees. Followed by another and another. All three had ropes on the end. Twisting in the air the dragon turned in an effort to get away. For a few second Beorn was certain it would. The wings were going faster than he would have thought possible. But the next minute one arrow hit it's wing whilst another somehow got looped around it's tail. Crying out the dragon thrashed and fought as it was slowly pulled down. Two more arrow hit it in the hind legs and Beorn watched on helplessly as it was pulled into the trees. He shook his head; unable to stop himself from admitting the strength of the men. To be able to capture a dragon was no mean feat. And yet he had felt the creatures fear. He couldn't let it be captured and killed. It had done no harm._

 _Picking up the axe he ran into the trees._

 _It didn't take him long. He could hear the startled cries turn into gasps of horror and shock. Reaching a clearing he saw a huge group of about ten men. All tall and heavily built. None of them had seen him yet. Instead off of them were staring at the creature on the ground. Beorn stared too and his eyes widened._

 _Where there had been a dragon was now a young girl._

 _Several arrows lay scattered around her but one was still lodged in her calf. She curled into a ball to hide her nakedness as the men leered at her._

" _What do we do with it?" A blonde one asked. The man next to him shrugged._

" _What else do you do with a naked woman in the forest?"_

 _He reached for the girl when the tallest stopped him._

" _Are you an idiot? You'll get yourself killed?"_

" _What?"_

 _The tall one looked at the others, "You saw her turn from dragon to human. She's a witch."_

 _The others looked at the girl fearfully and the blonde nodded._

" _He's right. Best burn her before she turns on us."_

 _He grabbed the girls arm and she gave a cry of pain. Shaking his head Beorn lunged at the group with a roar. As they saw him those that could ran away. The blonde still held onto the girl but a single swipe from Beorn sent him flying into the nearest tree. Not bothering to acknowledge those still running Beorn glanced down at the girl. She curled into a ball and he could see blood trailing from her leg._

" _This will hurt."_

 _He tried to ignore her scream as he ripped the arrow from her leg. He tossed it away in disgust only to see she had fainted. Biting his lip he looked around. He couldn't leave her here. If he did then the men would come back and kill her. Assuming they didn't rape her first. Gently scooping her into his arms, Beorn cradled her against his chest as he made his way back to his house. His own mind was trying to make sense of it all._

 _He had seen a dragon in the sky. But now he held a dwarf girl in his arms. They couldn't be the same creature._

* * *

 _Pouring himself a mug of wine Beorn sat back in his chair by the fire. He had cleaned and stitched the girls wound before putting her to bed. Once she woke he would ask her what she was. She was no witch he was certain of that. But she clearly possessed magic._

" _Hello?"_

 _At the voice Beorn turned around. The girl stood at the foot of his stairs with a thick blanket around her. He nodded and she limped towards him._

" _Where am I?"_

 _She sounded lost and frightened. Beorn put on what he hoped was a smile._

" _You are safe little fawn. Those men will not hurt you again."_

 _She nodded and he held up his mug._

" _You would like something to drink? Some food maybe?"_

 _She nodded again and he got to his feet to try and find something for her to have. She wouldn't need that much given how small she was and when he turned he saw her kneeling on his chair. Smiling he placed the plate on the chairs arm before pulling another one by the fire. As he sat down the girl tightened her grip on the blanket. Beorn smiled._

" _I will not hurt you. I promise. I will find you something more suitable to wear tonight."_

 _The girl took a small bite from the slice of bread._

" _Thank you for saving me and for mending my leg."_

 _Beorn smiled, "I would not stand by and let them hurt you."_

 _She nodded and he cleared his throat._

" _What are you? I saw you as a dragon but now all I see is a she dwarf."_

 _The girl held her hands together._

" _I'm a Dragonborn."_

 _Beorn had heard of those. Clearly this girl was part dwarf as well. Nothing else explained her small statue. He smiled._

" _What were you doing so far out here?"_

" _Exploring," she smiled, "I've never been this far south. I wanted to see what it was like."_

 _Beorn nodded, "You may stay here as long as you need for your leg to heal."_

 _She gave a small nod and he held out a huge hand._

" _I'm Beorn."_

 _She took it. Or rather she held onto his fingers, "I'm Fira."_

* * *

Fira glanced around at the company. The second Beorn mentioned her arrow wound Kili had wasted no time in rolling up her trouser leg to check on it. After gently kissing her scar he then hugged her close. A hug that tightened when Beorn had mentioned the men's wish to rape and kill her.

"And that's it?" Dwalin asked. Fira shook her head.

"Not quite. I kept visiting. First it was to thank him properly and then...i don't know. We just became friends."

Beorn smiled, "I saved her life and she saved mine."

The others frowned but Fira flashed them all warning glances. She wasn't going to tell them any of that. If Beorn wished them to know then he himself would tell the story. Getting to his feet Beorn looked around at the company.

"You are Fira's friends. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish."

As the dwarves nodded and smiled Fira leant against Kili. Already she could feel the tiredness creeping back. However Thorin shook his head.

"We are more than grateful but we have to be moving soon."

"Uncle, "Kili shook his head, "You can't ask Fira to travel."

"We must reach the mountain Kili."

Fira watched as Kili clenched his free fist.

"She almost _died_ yesterday Thorin! She was dying in my arms! I'm not going to subject her to more pain. I'll stay behind if I have to."

Before Thorin could reply to this Bilbo got to his feet.

"How far away is Durin's day?"

"We have about…a month," Balin answered. Bilbo licked his lips.

"Surely we spare a few days? At least until she can walk by herself?"

Fira could see the others nodding and even Thorin seemed half convinced.

"Very well. Would that be agreeable?" He flashed Kili a glance and Kili simply nodded.

"It would."

Everyone watched as Gandalf smiled at Beorn.

"It seems we must trespass on your hospitality for a little longer."

The giant simply nodded, "Anything to see Fira is looked after."

As everyone began getting down from the table Fira allowed Kili to lift her up in his arms. However they had barely made it a few steps when Beorn called them back.

"Might I speak to the brunette alone?"

Fira was aware of both Thorin and Fili flashing worried glances. However Kili nodded and passed Fira over to Fili who gently sat her down with the others. Drawing her knees to her chest Fira watched as Kili followed Beorn outside.

* * *

Kili couldn't help his nerves as he followed Beorn. It wasn't even because Beorn was almost four times his size. As the giant stopped Kili licked his lips.

"What did you want to talk about?"

He already knew the topic of conversation. But it didn't hurt to make sure. Beorn turned to face him.

"Fira…there are some things I need to know. And things I want you to promise."

Kili nodded and Beorn took this as a sign to continue.

"Do you love her? I mean do you truly love her?"

Kili nodded, "From the moment I met her."

"And you will protect her? Look after her? Treat her the way she deserves?"

"All of that and more," Kili decided not to mention the times Fira had gotten hurt. Thankfully Beorn didn't press him for anything.

"I am glad. She deserves to find love."

"I agree."

Beorn smiled at this comment approvingly before the frown came back.

"There are two things I want you to promise me. One, you will not keep her on a leash. You will let her keep her free spirit as long as she lives. You won't make her feel chained or caged."

Kili shook his head.

"Secondly you will not hurt her. I do not mean physical harm. I can see you are not a brute. But I mean you won't do anything that will make her feel like you don't love her."

Kili placed his hand on his heart.

"I swear on my sword, my bow and my life that I won't break those two promises."

Beorn nodded, "Good. Because if I find you have I will rip your arms from your body."

As the giant walked back into the house Kili couldn't stop himself from gulping. Shaking the horrible images from his mind he turned and followed Beorn into the house.

 _ **So bit fillerish but we'll be coming up to Mirkwood soon and that will supply us all with plenty of action I can assure you. Nice to see Beorn giving Kili some…advice (?!) as well as nice moments between everyone. Thanks for waiting so long but normal service will be resumed from now on. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	32. Farewell to Sanctuary

_**Big thanks to The Angel's Devil, boompje, hungergamespeetalover, cheymon, Still A Lover Of Franchises for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Looks like Kili has some competition in the protectiveness. I have a feeling Thorin will be hiding that small fact…unless he no longer wants his arms! No I'm the same I like to visualise it all. It's basically like Kili's but a bit lighter and longer…and neater lols.**_

Farewell to Sanctuary

True to Thorin's word the company spent a few days living at Beorns. Even though it was clear the giant didn't like having dwarves in his house he did everything he could to be a good host. As Thorin, Balin and Gandalf discussed further plans of the quest the others were left to their own devices. For Fira that meant spending as much time as possible with Kili. She had no idea when they would next have a chance to relax and she wanted to take advantage of this. Which was why she and Kili were lying in the hay at the back of the house whilst the others were all outside sparring. Kili wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"How are you feeling?"

Fira nodded with a small smile. However she couldn't bring it to meet her eyes. She had still hurt Kili and the others. They might have forgiven her but she hadn't forgiven herself. Not yet.

"Fira? What is it my love?"

Fira sighed, gently running her finger along Kili's chest.

"I don't understand how any of you can even look at me?"

Kili frowned at her, "I don't understand?"

"I hurt you. I betrayed you!" Fira clenched her fists, "You're not supposed to hurt the person you love."

Kili turned into his side and gently cupped her face with his hand.

"Fira…you haven't betrayed me. You haven't hurt me. I was never angry at you for what you were told to do. You had no choice in the matter," he held up his hand, "I know that you technically did. But given it was either life or death I'd say you didn't have much of one. We aren't going to punish you for wanting to live."

Fira nodded and she could see Kili's face inching closer to hers.

"Please don't hate yourself for this my love. The idea of you punishing yourself is the stuff of nightmares for me."

Fira gave a small nod as Kili captured her lips with his. Pulling herself so she was closer to him Fira clutched at his tunic. She could feel Kili rolling so she was on her back and he was lying on top of her. Opening her eyes she pressed kisses to his face as her hands slid underneath his tunic.

"Do you..?" she couldn't help her gasps. The idea of Kili's body touching hers sent heat flooding her whole system.

"Do you think we should do this? The others are right outside!"

Kili winked at her as he gently pushed her tunic up.

"They won't be in for hours yet."

Nodding Fira kissed Kili's mouth greedily and wrapped her legs around his. Moans emitted from the back of Kili's throat as his mouth moved down her neck and past her shoulders.

"I've been in love with you from the moment I first saw you," Kili mumbled; his lips pressed against her neck. His hands cupped her waist and Fira unlaced the top of his tunic and pressed her lips to his chest. Kili gazed at her.

"I will never be able to tell you just how much I am in love with you. You are my whole world and…"

He trailed off with a blush.

"And I swear to you that I won't ever let you go."

Fira would have replied but as Kili pressed his lips against hers she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I think I left it over…KILI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Opening her eyes with a small cry Fira gulped before glancing over at Kili. His face was on fire and the pair of them couldn't move quickly enough. Hurriedly pulling her tunic down Fira smoothed down her hair whilst Kili did the same. Allowing him to pull her to her feet her mouth dropped when she saw the figure of Fili standing in the doorway. Fira gave Kili's hand a gentle squeeze as Fili strode towards them.

"What in Durin's name were you doing to the poor girl?"

With a relief Fira realised Fili wasn't angry or even upset. Instead he winked at the pair of them.

"Bloody hell Kee! I thought we were staying here so Fira could get better!"

Glancing up at Kili, Fira saw his face was bright red.

"We were just hugging," he mumbled. Fili sighed.

"Is that what you call it?" He narrowed his eyes, "Seriously Kee, Fira's exhausted."

Fira opened her mouth to correct Fili before shutting it again. Yes she was tired. Even though he had more energy than before; her…actions with Kili had taken a lot out of her. Glancing over at Kili she saw him looking at her guiltily.

"I didn't know," he shook his head before taking her hand, "You should have said."

Fira shrugged, "I'm stubborn Kili. You know that."

He nodded gravely before taking her hand.

"Let's get you outside."

Nodding Fira leant against him as they followed Fili towards the door. Just before they reached it however Kili pulled his brother back.

"Fee…don't tell the others about that. Especially Beorn."

Fili tapped his nose with a wink as the three of them went outside. As the bright sun hit her face Fira held a hand up to shield her eyes. As they neared the others however she realised her face was on fire. The entire company were giving her and Kili knowing looks and grins.

"So then…did Fili interrupt ye at all lass?" Bofur winked. Fira shook her head; well aware that Beorn was sending Kili a sharp glare.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Bofur."

The dwarves closest to Bofur laughed at this. However, as Thorin stepped up everyone feel silent.

"You seem to be doing better Fira."

Nodding Fira sighed; knowing what Thorin would be hinting at. Sure enough the king glanced over at Beorn.

"You will only need to put up with us for one more night. Tomorrow we will begin travelling."

He then glanced at Kili who gave a small nod. Fira sighed. She didn't want to leave Beorns. She had no idea when she would see him again – assuming she ever did. Kili gave her a brief smile before Fili called him over to spar. Sitting down on the grass with the others Fira was aware of Beorn sitting beside her. He took her hand.

"I'm going to miss you little fawn."

Fira nodded, "I'll miss you to," she bit her lip, "Stay safe for me."

Beorn knew what she was referring to and he nodded.

"Don't worry. I've learnt my lesson," he smiled down at her.

"When will I see you again?"

Fira shook her head, "I don't know."

* * *

Kili grunted as his and Fili's blades clashed mid - air. Moving away he feinted left before lunging at his brother who dodged with ease. As they fought Kili knew Thorin would be watching them both very carefully and he forced himself not to let that thought dwell too much. This was just him and Fili sparring like they always did. Blocking a blow from Fili Kili jumped over his brothers blade and landed on Fili's unprotected side – landing his own blow. Fili grinned before whacking Kili on the leg good naturedly. Kili swung his blade and missed Fili's face by inches. He was ready for another blow when Thorin called them to a halt.

"That's enough. It's time we had something to eat."

All around him the others were packing up their weapons and heading inside. Kili brushed himself down as Fili smiled at him.

"Not bad Kee," he nodded approvingly, "Even when you're distracted you still put up a fight."

"Distracted?"

Fili winked, "Don't play dumb Kili. I saw your eyes land on Fira at every opportunity they got!"

"Yes," Kili shook his head, "Because you never did that with Mithiel."

Fili gulped and Kili nodded, "Fee I know you like her. Why not tell her?"

"Because..?" Fili shrugged, "Because I'm terrified I'll get it wrong. That she only sees me as a friend. I don't think I could bear being rejected by her."

Kili opened his mouth to say something comforting when Fira's laugh drew him away. He looked over to see Beorn whispering something in her ear. She doubled up with laughter and Kili was shocked at the feeling in his chest. A horrible prickly feeling.

"Kee?"

"They're very…friendly," he forced his mouth to work. Fili nodded.

"Given how long they've known each other for I'm not surprised."

Kili nodded, "I know but he…he seems to be _really_ friendly with her."

Fili glanced at Fira and Beorn before glancing at Kili again. He then gave a small snort.

"Kee you aren't…you aren't jealous of Beorn are you?"

Shaking his head Kili then nodded.

"I don't know!"

Fili rubbed his back, "Kili, Fira is in love with you. No one else will ever come close that I can assure you."

He then chucked Kili his sword, "Now come on and get some food."

* * *

Fira realised she was to last to arrive when she got inside. As Beorn began getting some food out she hurried over to where Fili and Kili sat. As he saw her Kili's eyes lit up and he slid across the bench to give her some room. Squeezing his hand under the table Fira realised that she wasn't the only one who didn't want to leave. Several of the others had distinctly gloomy looks about them. As Beorn handed out mugs of milk she leant against Kili. Beorn placed his jug of milk back on the table and glanced around.

"I never asked – maybe I should have – why is Azog the defiler hunting you?"

The company all stared at Beorn in shock. Only Gandalf's face remained the same,

"You know of Azog?" Thorin asked, "How?"

Fira gave Beorn a comforting smile as he spoke.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains - before the orcs came down from the North. The defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work you understand, but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him,"

Fira licked her lips as Beorn turned his gaze on her.

"I would have died if it hadn't been for Fira."

Ignoring the startled glances Fira locked eyes with Beorn.

"You saved my life that day in the forest. It was the least I could do for you."

"Hang on," Bofur said, "That's it? Ye won't tell us what happened?"

Fira sighed, "Nothing really. I came here to find it empty. After some searching I realised Azog had taken him to Dol Guldur. By the time I arrived I knew I was just in time. I could hear his screams…and then…when I saw him…"

Blinking back her tears she smiled at the company.

"Those orcs weren't expecting to see a dragon I can tell you. A couple of orcs escaped but the others were all killed. I then took him home and nursed him back to health."

Kili smiled at her, "I always knew you were brave."

Blushing Fira nodded at Beorn who blinked back his tears. Bilbo cleared his throat.

"There are others like you?" Beorn turned to look at Bilbo and he sighed sadly,

"Once there were many,"

"And now?" the rest of the dwarves looked uncomfortably at each other and Beorn turned to the hobbit,

"Now there is only one,"

A soft silence fell on the room and Fira noticed everyone looking at Beorn with sympathy in their eyes. It was the same look they had given to her when they found out what had happened to her own family. Gently shaking his head Beorn turned back to Thorin,

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

Thorin stared at Gandalf who merely winked at him, "Before Durin's day falls, yes," the wizard took a pipe from his robe and lit it.

"You are running out of time," Beorn observed and Gandalf sighed,

"This is why we must go through Mirkwood,"

Fira heard a gasp and she glanced over at Mithiel. Why she would be bothered about that place was beyond her. Beorn narrowed his eyes.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance with the orcs of Moria," Fira heard Thorin mutter a curse at those words, "and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need," Beorn looked around him as the dwarf's shared nervous glances. Gandalf took his pipe from his mouth,

"Which is why we will take the elven road. That path is still safe," he ignored the cold look Thorin shot his way. Beorn snorted,

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not,"

"Why is that?" Thorin asked darkly. Beorn glared at Thorin as he slowly moved around the table,

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive," his hand caressed a small white mouse and the company held their breath as he picked it up in his huge paw,

"You know I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own,"

Fira could feel the anger rising from the company. However, the skin changer fixed Thorin with a small smile,

"But orcs I hate more. What is it you need?"

As Gandalf and Thorin began to talk more with Beorn the rest of the company got down from the table and began to talk amongst themselves. Fira frowned as Mithiel moved towards a small corner of the house. The elf's legs were shaking like mad and despite her small height it didn't take Fira long to catch up with her.

"Mithiel? What's wrong?"

Mithiel forced a small onto her face.

"It's nothing. You'll think me an idiot."

"No," Fira rubbed her arms soothingly, "No I won't. What is it?"

"There was a rumour that Mirkwood is now home to giant spiders. Monsters from Dol Guldur. I thought nothing of it; I mean I was never going to be going there. But now..?" She shook her head, "Fira I _can't_ go into that forest. Not if…if those things really are there!"

Fira gave an understanding nod. She understood Mithiel's fear well enough. Taking the elf's hands she smiled.

"Listen to me. We'll be fine. If we stick to the path nothing will hurt us. Besides you're with a group of people who will look after you and protect you," Fira then winked, "One member in particular will do anything to keep you safe."

Mithiel went to reply when Fira turned to see Fili standing there awkwardly.

"I err…I overheard some of what you were saying just now…" he shuffled his feet and Fira could see how nervous he was.

"I just wanted to say that…that I won't let anything touch you. I'll…I'll protect you with my body until the very end."

And with that he turned and hurried off. Fira didn't dare say anything and instead looked over at Mithiel who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Did he..?" She couldn't finish. Fira nodded.

"Yes I think he did," she linked arms with the elf, "Come on, let's get some rest. I imagine it'll be another early start tomorrow."

* * *

An early start it was.

Beorn was there to see them off and Fira wasn't ashamed of the tears that fell as she gave him one last hug. Kili wrapped his arm around her waist comfortingly as she clambered back onto the pony she was sharing with him. As they rode away she leant against him and he nuzzled her ear.

"Just like old times," he mumbled. Fira raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember you doing any of this before Rivendell!"

Kili blushed, "Well no…but I wanted to."

Fira giggled at this and kissed his hand.

"Why do get this feeling Mirkwood isn't going to be a nice place."

Kili bit his lip, "I've got that same feeling as well my love."

It took them a whole morning to reach Mirkwood. As they arrived Fira glanced over at Mithiel who was starting to shake slightly. She was sharing a pony with Fili and he gave her a fierce hug. Gandalf ushered his ride forward and Fira cast a look at Bilbo who licked his lips

"This forest fells sick," Bilbo said sharply. Dwalin nodded.

"As if a disease lies upon it."

Fili sighed before turning to Gandalf, "Is there no way round?"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south," Gandalf said sadly. He jumped down from his horse and moved towards the entrance of the forest,

"Set the horses loose. Let them return to their master,"

Fira watched as Kili dismounted. She was quite happy to get down by herself; but she knew he wanted to help her. He wasn't trying to be patronising, he was just being Kili. And she had been stabbed with a Morgul blade recently as well. Sliding into his arms Fira gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. As she looked over at the dwarves Fira could see none of them were happy about having to do this. She saw Fili squeeze Mithiel's' hands with a grim expressions on his face.

"Can we not go another way?" Kili asked, a touch of worry in his voice. Fira shook her head,

"If Durin's day wasn't so near…I think we would take another path,"

She looked up to see Gandalf looking at one of the trees that lay at the very start of Mirkwood. He gazed at his thoughtfully before his face clouded over and he strode back to the others,

"Not my horse! I need it!" he shouted. Dwalin grabbed onto Gandalf horse to stop it from running off. Bilbo stared at the wizard,

"You're not leaving us?" he pleaded. Gandalf sighed as the company glared at him,

"I would not do this unless I had to,"

Fira's stomach churned. Going through Mirkwood was bad enough – but to go without Gandalf? She had a feeling that things were going to get decidedly worse for the company without the wizard. She looked over to see Gandalf and Bilbo talking in low voices and as she looked at their faces more worry passed through her mind. As he jumped onto his horse Gandalf turned to Thorin,

"Whatever you do, stay on the path. If you lose it…you'll never find it again,"

Thorin nodded as Gandalf turned his horse round and rode back the way he had come. Fira turned to look at Kili,

"Well that was comforting advice," she tried to smile but knew she was failing. Kili looked at her,

"Don't worry," he said, "I won't let anything happen to you,"

Fira nodded before glancing over at Mithiel. The girl was shaking all over and even Fili's gentle coaxing wasn't doing anything. Fira glanced at the others who were glaring at Mithiel with impatience. Ignoring them she hurried over and smiled at the elf.

"We'll be alright. I promise you."

Fili nodded, "I said I'd protect you. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

He took her hand, "Then let's go."

As they went Fira returned to Kili who held her close. Trying not to melt against him Fira took his hand.

"Shall we my prince?"

Kili nodded, "Of course my princess."

Giggling Fira allowed Kili to lead her into the dank forest that was Mirkwood.

 _ **Got some nice moments for everyone to enjoy before the…issue of Mirkwood. Now all we need is for Fili and Mithiel to kiss and things will be coming up roses! Although I won't lie you will have to wait a while on that one I'm afraid. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	33. A Forest Unlike Any Other

_**Big thanks to Neese96 for following.**_

 _ **SongHyeRii – Yeah I wanted Fili to have a girl but I was half tempted to give him Tauriel at first. Glad I gave him someone else.**_

 _ **ColourGuardianoftheGalaxy – Spiders. As a suffer of arachnophobia myself I'd be just as scared as she is. But she and Fili will get plenty of other cute moments I assure you!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – She should…but if I was with Kili I'd do exactly what she did! And will ever not be cute…I doubt it.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Well his heart was in the right place at the very least.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah that's the sort of relationship I want those two to have (I couldn't resist jealous Kili!)**_

A Forest Unlike Any Other

It didn't take long for Fira to lose all track of time. They had only been in Mirkwood for several hours but it felt like days had passed. The forest seemed to have sucked all of the cheer from the company too. Where they would have cracked smiles and told jokes they now trudged along with groans and mutters coming from their mouths. It was clear. All of them wanted to be out of his forest. Fira did nothing but keep hold of Kili. As far as she was concerned he was the only constant thing about this wretched place. Even though she felt like she was being far too needy the fact that Kili stuck to her just as much was a good reassurance.

"How long will it take us to get the other side?" Fira whispered. They had been travelling for hours and she knew they would need to make camp soon. She couldn't see much of the sky thanks to the trees but she knew night wasn't far away. Kili shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. If we stick to the path then a few days maybe?"

Fira didn't bring up the fact he'd said 'if'. Glancing at the leaves covering the floor she knew in reality it would be a miracle if they didn't stray from the path. And she didn't want to think about what would happen in they did.

Kili went to say something else when a small scream caught their attention. Fira gasped as Kili pulled her against him and drew his sword. All around her the others were doing likewise. However their looks of worry turned into small glares. Fira eased out of Kili's grip and moved forward to see Mithiel staring at her open pack in horror. Fili was rubbing her back soothingly. Licking her lips Fira smiled at the elf.

"What happened?"

"Someone…" Mithiel shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She then glanced around at everyone with a sharp glare.

"Someone put a spider in my pack. A big one"

Ignoring the annoyed mutterings of the others Fira drew her own sword and faced them.

"Well?"

They didn't reply and she scowled, "One of you did it. I don't care if you think this is funny. Whoever did this terrified her and I'm not going to sit back and let that happen."

When none of them answered Fira sighed.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But when I know who it was they'll wish they'd come forward."

Sheathing her sword she smiled at Mithiel.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and Fira moved back to Kili who took her hand. Glancing at his face she wondered if it was worth asking him.

"Do you know who it was?"

He gave her a shocked stare, "Fira if I knew I'd have tried to stop them. I know what it's like for people to laugh at your fears."

Flinching at the anger in his voice Fira took his arm and pressed a small kiss to it.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just thought I'd ask."

Kili nodded, "Well you didn't have to alright!"

Fira stared at him – unable to hide the shock and hurt from her face. She'd done nothing to earn such a reply from Kili. He paused before turning and taking her hands.

"I'm so sorry my love," pulling her close his lips brushed against her forehead.

"I don't know what got into me. I just…I don't know! Forgive me."

Nodding Fira glanced around her. She hadn't failed to notice that the entire company seemed touchier and far more on edge than before they'd entered Mirkwood. She'd wondered if the forest was doing this before dismissing the idea. This was a forest for crying out loud! It might be dark and creepy but it was still just a forest. Kili wrapped an arm around her and they both hurried their pace to catch up with the others. However, no sooner had they done that than Thorin called them to halt.

"We'd better make camp here. This looks as good a spot as any."

Looking around at the clearing Fira nodded before dropping her pack by Kili's. All around her the others were setting up their things and Gloin was setting the fire up. However Thorin shook his head.

"No. Not in this place."

"But..?"

Thorin held up a hand, "I know I could be wrong but…I feel like we're being watched. I don't want to alert anyone to our presence."

Gloin sighed and Fira bit her lip. It wasn't exactly cold but she had been looking forward to sitting by a warm fire for a few hours. As she saw Kili setting up their blankets by a huge tree Fira moved to help him. He'd placed them both side by side and Fira knew she was blushing when she caught Bilbo winking at her. Putting her pack by Kili's, she shed her coat and moved towards the small group that sat in the middle of the camp. She could see Nori, Dori and Gloin talking to each other in low voices. All three of them jumped as she sat down.

"Sorry," Fira muttered. Dori narrowed his eyes.

"Spying were you?"

"What?" Fira wasn't sure if she'd misheard. Dori nodded.

"Thought you'd get some more information for you king did you?"

"Dori I..?" Fira shook her head. None of the dwarves had shown any signs of anger or hate since their escape from Azog. She had assumed they had at the very least understood why she'd made her choice and were allowing her to make it up to them. Dori eyed her carefully.

"Well you'll get nothing from us. In fact; why don't you go somewhere else? I can't eat when sitting near a traitor."

Fira saw that Nori and Gloin were staring at Dori in horror. Licking her lips Fira made to stand up when she felt someone behind her.

"Sit down love," Kili said. Turning round Fira's breath caught in her throat as Kili drew his sword and aimed it at Dori. Even though she wasn't looking Fira knew everyone else had stopped to watch. At the sound of more swords being drawn she caught a glance of Fili moving to stand by his brother side. Kili narrowed his eyes.

"I heard what you just said to her. And you'll apologise."

Fira looked to see Dori blinking at the pair in confusion. Inching closer she peered into his eyes. He looked so confused. The same way Kili had after snapping at her. Maybe this forest was sending them crazy. However, Kili took Dori's pause as a refusal and he dug the blade under the dwarfs chin. Jumping to her feet Fira's gasp was lost amongst the others.

"Kili wait!"

"You will apologise to her!" He hissed, "Else I'll cut your throat!"

"Kili I said stop!" Grabbing his sword arm Fira pulled him back and slapped him across the face. Kili blinked at her.

"What was that for?"

"To stop you doing something stupid," Fira turned to the others.

"Don't you see? It's this forest! It's messing with our minds!"

"Impossible?" Thorin chocked. Fira shrugged before looking at Dori who was on the verge of tears.

"Fira I…I don't know why I said those horrible things. Please...I never meant them, you have to believe me."

Fira nodded, "I do," she then turned to Kili who nodded shamefaced. He sheathed his sword and gave a small bow to Dori.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted. I might have been defending her honour but…I think the forest was affecting me to."

Dori gave him a nervous smile and Fira took Kili's hand as they both sat down. Taking their plates of bread and cheese Fira leant against Kili who kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for making me sense my love."

Fira shrugged, "Someone had to."

Kili toyed with his food, "The sooner we're out of this accursed place the better."

Fira sighed, "Maybe a good nights sleep will help."

Kili nodded but Fira could see the doubt in his eyes.

* * *

A good night's sleep might have helped. But Fira would never know because she never got one. She and Kili woke up to the sound of someone screaming. Before Fira could open her mouth Kili grabbed her and looked her up and down.

"You're hurt?"

"What? No!"

He bit his lip; "But it was a girl screaming."

Fira froze, "Mithiel."

Getting to her feet she glanced over to see Mithiel had curled up into a shivering ball. Fili was hugging her close whilst his eyes looked darker than Fira had imagined they could be.

"Whoever did this has gone too far!" He growled.

Fira wanted to ask what he was talking about when she saw it. A huge spider was sitting on Mithiel's blanket. Fira wasn't afraid of them by any means but even she reached for Kili's hand. Dwalin moved forward and kicked the spider away before turning to the others.

"Well? Whoever it was had better own up now!"

Fira kissed Kili's hand before kneeling by Mithiel. She glanced at Fili.

"What happened?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I was asleep and then she screamed. I went to ask her what had happened when I saw the spider."

He shut his eyes, "Whoever did this needs his head bashing in. I personally don't understand being scared of spiders but at least I accept it. I'd never do this to anyone."

Nodding Fira rubbed Mithiel's back. The girl had calmed down a fair bit now and glanced at the others.

"I…I'm so sorry I woke you all…I…I just saw it and…it was so big!"

"It's alright," Fili whispered. Fira glared at the company.

"I suppose you think this was some sort of joke? Let's pick of Mithiel because she's the half elf who's scared of spiders?"

No one said anything and Fira eyed them all closely. All met her gaze except Nori who lowered his head. Folding her arms Fira waited for him to step out. She had counted to three before he did so.

"It was me. It was just a joke."

"Just a joke!" Fili spat. Getting to his feet he rounded on Nori.

"Look at her! Imagine if you woke up to see a rat crawling next to your face?"

Nori paled. "I didn't realise her fear was that bad. I swear. It was a just a joke. I meant no harm by it."

Fili clenched his fist when Thorin stepped in.

"We'll sort it in the morning."

Fili looked like he wanted to protest but instead he nodded and sat by Mithiel. Fira sighed before turning back to Kili who hugged her close.

"That was stupid of him," he whispered, "He's lucky Thorin stepped in else Fili would have beaten him to a pulp."

Fira nodded as they both lay back down.

"Your brother really cares for Mithiel doesn't he?"

Kili nodded, "He's had plenty of women like him back home; but that's just because he'll be king one day. Mithiel is the first to like him because of who he is. He deserves it more than anyone."

"She's very beautiful," Fira observed. Kili shook his head and kissed her.

"Not a patch on you."

* * *

When morning came Fira noticed that the anger in Fili's eyes still hadn't gone. And the guilt on Nori's face was far more evident. Once it was clear everyone was awake Thorin cleared his throat.

"Nori…explain yourself."

The dwarf nodded and he glanced at Mithiel.

"I know I keep saying it but it was just a joke. I didn't realise just how scared you were of them. I know this will sound like an excuse but…I felt like someone was telling me to do this. I can't explain it. I just had this sudden urge to do to it. I was only going to get a little spider but for some reason I didn't."

He bowed to Mithiel, "I truly am sorry for what I did."

Mithiel nodded even though it was clear to everyone that Fili wasn't satisfied. However Thorin stepped forward.

"I have been thinking on what Fira said last night. About how this forest is affecting our minds. I didn't believe her until just now. I think…as we go on we need to be careful. We need to make sure we remember who we are and we don't allow ourselves to be tempted by this place."

 _Easier said than done_ Fira bit her lip before turning and shoving her blanket into her pack. In daylight the forest looked far less menacing. But Fira knew this place hid evil. She wasn't going to be tricked by few patches of sunlight. Sliding her hand into Kili's she leant against him as the company began walking. It was slow going. Every so often the person in front would stop to check if they were still on the path. It wouldn't have been so bad if the company were talking. But any form of conversation had stopped. It was as though they were terrified of what they might say if they opened their mouths.

"Are you alright?" Kili whispered.

Fira was so used to the silence that she jumped at his voice before nodding.

"I'm fine," rubbing her forehead she sighed, "I feel a bit dizzy though."

Kili looked her up and down, "Are you ill?"

"No. No I'm not sure. But sometimes I look up and everything spins for a second or two."

Kili gave a short nod before bending down and scooping her up into his arms. Knowing that protesting would get her nowhere, Fira nodded and leant against Kili. He said something but his voice was miles away. Fira curled into a ball and allowed herself to sink into nothingness.

* * *

When she opened her eyes the sun was managing to shine more clearly. Licking her lips Fira realised she was still in Kili's arms. He pressed a relieved kiss on her forehead.

"I was getting worried," he whispered, "I tried waking you but nothing was working."

Fira smiled and wriggled in his grip. Nodding Kili put her down and she leant against him. Looking around she realised the company had come to a halt.

"What's happened?"

For one terrible moment she wondered if they had strayed from the path. Gandalfs words flew into her mind. They couldn't get lost in here. They'd go mad in hours. However Kili shook his head; as though he'd been able to read her mind.

"Don't worry. We're still on the path. We just need to get across this first."

In order to see what Kili meant by 'this' Fira eased her way to the front of the group to see what they were all staring at. As she saw the river her own mouth dropped. The water was completely still but she couldn't see the bottom no matter how much she leaned over.

"Could we swim?" Bilbo asked. Fira glanced at Kili who was nodding. However she knew that wouldn't work.

"Who here can't swim?" Fili asked.

Fira put her hand up along with Ori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur. Kili licked his lips.

"I could help Fira across. Fili could help Ori and so on."

"Even so," Thorin sighed, "We don't know how deep it is."

Fira took another glance at the river. Even though it sounded daft there was something wrong with it. Something…sick. Stepping back she looked over at Thorin.

"Is there another way round?"

He shook his head, "Without straying from the path…no."

Fira bit her lip. The entire company stayed silent for a few seconds before Kili's voice called them back.

"Over here!"

Fira and Fili were the first to reach him. Kili gave them all a triumphant smile as he tugged on one of the many thick vines that led from the bank across the river.

"These could take our weight easily."

He moved to climb onto one when Thorin held up a hand.

"Wait."

Fira smiled to herself as she saw Kili's face. He was like a little boy at times. Thorin nodded.

"The smallest will go first."

The eyes of Fira and everyone else landed on Bilbo. He sighed.

"I don't suppose I get a say? No okay fine. Off I go; across the river."

As he began pushing past the others Fira held out an arm to stop him.

"Hang on. Let me go with you."

She could see the others shaking their heads and she folded her arms.

"Bilbo will be too short to reach some of those vines. Besides; some of you are…on the larger side. We need to make sure the vines will take you."

"Large? What does she mean 'large'?" Gloin huffed. Fira shook her head good naturedly before following Bilbo towards the edge of the river bank. As she past Kili she flashed him a smile.

"Yes I'll be fine. Yes I'll be careful. No I won't be reckless."

He winked at her and she turned to see Bilbo scrambling up the first vine. Nodding Fira grabbed it and hurried after him. As they began making their way across Fira wondered if this had been such a good idea. Most of the vines were strong enough to take the weight of the entire company; but every time she got too near the river her head would spin. Every so often she would need to wait and help pull Bilbo across. He gave her a grateful smile after this had happened for the fifth time.

"I think we should turn back," Fira whispered. Bilbo nodded.

"But how else do we cross?"

Fira had no answer for this and instead turned to grab the next vine. Her fingers grasped it and she pulled herself forward. As she did so however one foot slipped and the vine she was holding onto sank. Crying out Fira could feel herself falling before coming to a sudden halt. Her forehead was inches from the water and she could feel something pulling on her leg. Glancing up she saw Bilbo smiling. Looking back at the company she wasn't surprised to see Fili holding his brother back. Giving a weak thumbs up Fira allowed Bilbo to pull her up.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Fira said nothing as they carried on until they reached the other side. Bilbo collapsed next to her and she rubbed his back.

"They need to find another way," he grunted, "That water…something's not right."

Nodding Fira turned to tell the company when he mouth dropped.

"Great," Bilbo muttered, "Absolutely brilliant."

Fira gaped at the sight. The entire company had managed to get themselves caught up in all of the vines. Because they had all gone at once a few of them had been forced to use the lower branches. As she caught sight of Kili Fira smiled – he was only a few feet from her now. However as her eyes reached Bombur's bulk she froze. The dwarf was far too close to the river and even from her distance she could see it was starting to affect him.

"Bombur!"

Everyone turned to look as the dwarf's eyes flickered shut and he let go of the vines.

 _ **So there we are. Slightly longer update for you all (I always seem to do longer chapters for Mirkwood scenes!) Hopefully I'm making the forest creepy enough for you all. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	34. A Cruelty Never Imagined

_**Big thanks to Perchemi and writersarereaders for following.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – I certainly wouldn't enter it even if I had a mountain to get back.**_

 _ **Rachetg – It's a horrible place isn't it?**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Mithiel certainly won't be thanking Thorin for this.**_

A Cruelty Never Imagined

Fira couldn't run fast enough. She could hear several people calling her name but none of that made any difference as she jumped back onto the vines. The sudden extra weight caused the closest dwarves to cling on even tighter.

"Fira what are you doing?" Kili yelled. Rolling her eyes Fira glanced over her shoulder.

"I don't see any of you lot hurrying to catch him."

Not letting Kili answer she clambered back across the vines until she reached Bombur. The dwarfs eyes were tightly shut and the only thing keeping him from the river was a single, thick vine taking his entire weight. Looking down at herself Fira quickly looped her ankles around a smaller vine before leaning down and grabbing the front of his tunic. Gripping onto the fabric tightly Fira gave a small gasp as the vine holding Bombur groaned and he sank down. The sudden drop caused her to fall forward and she felt the vines around her ankles groan.

"Help me!" Fira clung to Bombur, "I can't hold him!"

The fat dwarf was gradually sinking closer and closer towards the river. As her own nose caught a whiff Fira shook her head – already her vision was blurring. All around her she could make out the sounds of people moving towards her but as she looked up all she could see were shadows. A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and she squirmed.

"Fira, Fira," Kili breathed in her ear, "It's me."

Nodding Fira tightened her grip on Bombur as Kili grabbed her by the waist. Licking her lips she tried to ignore the burning pain in her shoulders. They felt ready to pop out of their sockets.

"On my mark!" Thorin yelled, "PULL!"

Fira pulled, crying out as Kili pulled her backwards – his arms cutting into her waist. She watched as Dwalin clambered down so he was now at Bombur's level and did his best to push the dwarf upwards. It was a slow and very steady journey but soon Bombur had been pulled far away from the river. At least far enough for the effects to wear off. As he rubbed his eyes Fira could feel her head start to spin again.

"Kili?" She blinked at him as he cupped her face, "Why are there two of you?"

"Fira?" Kili shook his head. They both did. Fira let out a small giggle.

"You never said you had a twin," she then gaped at him in mock horror.

"I hope I've been kissing the right one."

"What's wrong with her?" Kili gave her a small shake. Fira opened her mouth before a small hiccup came out. She watched as the two Kili's began blending together. As hands picked her up and swung her onto a shoulder Fira let her head rest against someone's back. The leather felt cold against her cheeks and she allowed herself to shut her eyes.

* * *

"Fira? Fira can you hear me?"

"Give her some space Kee."

"I think…yes I think she's coming round!"

"Fira? Come on my love, open your eyes. Just open your eyes darling."

Forcing her eyes open Fira smiled weakly as the single figure of Kili peered down at her. He broke out into a smile and took her face in his hands.

"You gave me a heart attack."

Fira had no time to respond as Kili pressed his lips to hers. When he let go she realised she was lying on the edge of the river bank. The entire company were standing around her and she forced herself to sit up. Kili took her arm to steady her as she got to her feet. Peering closely at him Fira was relieved to see there was only one of him. Smiling she glanced at everyone – more than happy to see Bombur smiling at her.

"Thank you Fira," he gave a bow. It was more of a nod given his bulk but Fira smiled warmly at him.

"I don't know what got into me. One minute I was fine and the next…I couldn't keep my eyes open. I just wanted to sleep."

"It's the water," Bilbo sighed. Fira bit her lip. Was she imagining it or did the Hobbit sound more than a bit annoyed at the company.

"Fira and I felt it when we crossed. We tried to tell you but you couldn't be bothered to wait."

Before one of the dwarves could snap at Bilbo Fira watched Thorin step in.

"Alright," he glanced around, "It seems nothing can be trusted in this accursed place. We move on."

Fira felt Kili's grip on her tighten. As the others carried on down the path she gave him a nervous glance.

"What is it?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Are you sure you're alright?"

Fira nodded, "I'm fine. Still feel a bit wobbly but I'm okay."

Kili caressed her face, "I keep having nightmares," he whispered, "I keep dreaming that I'll watch you die."

Fira took his hand and pressed it to her lips.

"They're just dreams Kili. Nothing more."

He nodded, clearly about to say more when Dwalin cleared his throat.

"If ye lovebirds wouldn't mind..?"

Nodding Fira allowed Kili to lead her after the others. Trying to clear her head she couldn't help but glance around her fearfully. She couldn't quite explain it but she knew this forest wasn't done with them just yet.

* * *

No one said anything as they carried on travelling. Fira had given up trying to work out how long they had spent in Mirkwood. She did notice however, that as they moved deeper and deeper into the forest more of the trees were now being covered in huge, thick webbing. Every so often she flashed Mithiel a glance. The girl had gone pale at the sight of the webs and Fira noticed she gripped Fili's hand tightly. Not that the blonde dwarf minded. Indeed he often linked arms with Mithiel and would be seen whispering to her whenever they reached areas almost completely covered with webbing. Fira's hand hovered over her sword. For the elf's sake she prayed they only came across the webs – not the inhabitants.

"What was that?" Kili pulled her close. Fira tensed up as a loud grumble was heard. Gloin rubbed his stomach apologetically.

"Sorry, haven't eaten since breakfast."

Fira blinked; now that the dwarf mentioned it she was hungry as well. All of the company seemed to be rubbing their stomachs. Thorin sighed.

"How are we for supplies?"

Bombur, Gloin and Dori checked their packs. Dori shook his head.

"We haven't much I'm afraid."

"So that's it then?" Dwalin growled, "We survive trolls, orcs, wargs, goblins, and Azog only to starve in a bloody forest?"

Bofur nodded angrily and even Fira couldn't help but glare at Thorin. However Kili was shaking his head.

"There must be something here we could eat? Berries maybe?"

Fili nodded, "This forest is huge, there must be some animals in here?"

Fira didn't bother pointing out the small fact that this wasn't a normal forest. Instead she watched as Kili let go of her and pulled out his bow.

"Bless my beard!" Dwalin whispered, "Mahal is indeed looking down on us!"

Fira had no idea what the two dwarves were staring at until Bofur gasped. Fira's own eyes widened as she saw the stag. A few metres ahead of the company there was a small clearing. In the space a huge, white stag was standing there clear as day. Silently Kili fitted an arrow to his bow.

"How lucky is this?" Bofur whispered.

Thorin shook his head, "We make our own luck in this world."

Fira didn't realise she was clasping her hands together until Kili took aim and released his arrow. Fira watched as it shot straight towards the beast. It couldn't miss.

No one said anything as the arrow shot through thin air and landed in a tree.

Kili shook his head dumbly, "It was there! You all saw it didn't you? It was right there!"

Fira rubbed his arm soothingly before turning to look at the others. They all had similar looks of confusion on their faces. Fira watched as Kili moved away to fetch his arrow whilst she carried on staring at the empty space of where the stag had been moments ago.

She had seen the stag. Or at least she had seen something that _looked_ like a stag.

* * *

As the company carried on travelling Fira could feel the air getting heavier and heavier around them. All of the dwarves were now moving at a snails pace and several were having to lean on each other for support.

"Air! I need air!" Bofur cried to himself.

Fira clung to Kili who held her close. She smiled. It was as though he was trying to protect her from whatever was in this forest.

"Fira?" He nudged her and she forced her eyes back open.

"Fira I can't see the path!"

"What?" Looking down Fira realised that underneath all of the dirt and leaves the path had vanished. Kili pulled her close.

"Whatever happens don't leave my side," his voice sounded loud next to Fira's ear even though he was whispering. She nodded and looked up to see the others had come to a halt. Several of them seemed impatient to get going and a couple were even doing their best to push the others along.

"My head, it's spinning," Oin cried out. Ignoring the older dwarf Fira held Kili's hand as they both pushed past the others to find Nori staring into space,

"What's happened? Why have we stopped?" Thorin growled, desperation filling his voice. Nori gave a small shake of the head,

"The path," he raised his hand, "It's disappeared,"

Fira looked down to see his feet standing at the edge of a huge cliff. Her heart sank and she could feel her head start to spin.

"What's going on?" Dwalin growled,

"We've lost the path," Oin shouted back. The dwarves looked at each other in horror and Fira looked into Kili's eyes. Even though he was trying not to show it she knew how scared he was.

"We'll be alright," he mumbled, "I'll keep you safe."

Nodding Fira watched as the company began backing away. Rubbing her forehead she leant against a thick tree; taking deep breaths. Meanwhile all around her the company were doing their best to find the path again.

"I don't remember this place," Balin shook his head in despair, "None of this is familiar,"

"It's got to be here somewhere," Dori muttered.

Fira watched as Fili and Kili began kicking up the dirt in the hope of seeing the path again. She shook her head.

"Is there no end to this accused place?" Thorin yelled angrily. The company clustered around him, shouting and yelling in anger at each other. Fira glared at them when her gaze turned to Bilbo who was staring at one of the huge spider's webs. Her heart leapt into her throat as he reached out and plucked one of the strands. Fira shut her eyes in despair as the web shook – sending vibrations throughout the whole of the forest.

"Keep going east and we'll find our way through this forest!" Dwalin shouted above the yelling dwarves,

"Which way is east?" Bofur cried, "We've lost the sun!"

The dwarves shouting got louder and louder and Fira had decided enough was enough.

"Will you just SHUT UP!" she shouted. All at once everyone feel silent and turned to face her. She noticed several of them – including Kili – had strange looks in their eyes. Kili raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Fira blinked at him, "I said shut up. Yelling isn't going to help us!"

He gave a low chuckle. But this time there was no warmth in it.

"No I heard you. I just wondered how you would have to nerve to tell _us_ to be quiet."

"What?" Fira shook her head and she could see similar confusion on Fili's face. Kili took a step towards her and for the first time ever, Fira felt slightly scared of him. Kili drew his sword.

"You're nothing more than a half breed. A filthy mongrel."

"Kee what are you doing?" Fili asked warily. Fira shook her head.

"Kili..? Kili listen to me. It's the forest. It's messing with your mind."

He shook his head, "Yes you would say that wouldn't you. You, the traitor, the spy. The one who was sent here to kill us!"

"Lad," Dwalin grabbed Kili's arm, "Fira had no choice in that remember?"

Kili shook his head, "We have her word for it. Maybe she wanted to trick us?"

He then fixed his eyes on Fira and at the darkness there Fira shook her head weakly.

"Kili..?"

"Shut up! You think you have the right to speak to me? A prince? You are nothing Fira. I can't believe I've been so stupid. Thorin was right. You're nothing more than a filthy slut who wants to get me into bed!"

"Kili!"

Fili grabbed his brothers arm but Kili shoved him away and advanced on Fira. Even though she knew Kili meant none of this Fira couldn't help but tremble. Kili smiled cruelly at her.

"How could I have ever fallen in love with a thing like you?"

He raised his hand as if to strike her and this time Fili was more successful. Stepping between the pair he grabbed Kili's wrist.

"Kili stop it! Stop it; this isn't you brother!"

Fira shook her head, she wanted to speak but she couldn't make her words come out. Stepping backwards she tried to blink back her tears before turning and running off into the forest.

Kili he…he did love her. All those times they had been together. That had been real!

Had it?

* * *

Kili shook his head nervously. The past few minutes had been liken a blur. He thought back to the time he and Fili had stayed out too late in one of Ered Luins many taverns. How they had tried to sneak back home only to be caught every time. At the memory he smiled. However the smile was wiped from his face as a fist smashed into his cheek. Falling backwards Kili gasped as everything slotted back into focus. The entire company were all gathered around.

And for some reason they were all glaring at him.

Rubbing his cheeks Kili glared at the figure of Dwalin.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin spat. Kili watched as his brother pulled him to his feet and peered into his eyes.

"Kee? Kili is that you?"

"What? Of course it is!" Glancing around at the others Kili couldn't help his smile. But as he realised who was missing his heart skipped several beats.

"Fira?"

He moved forwards when Fili pushed him back. Glaring Kili struggled but Fili was unrelenting.

"FIRA!"

"Kili…" Fili sighed, "Do you remember what just happened?"

"I…?" Kili shook his head. All he could remember was the sudden and uncontrollable anger in his system.

"No. Why what happened?"

The others all glanced awkwardly at him and Kili had a bad feeling about this.

"What happened?"

Fili sighed, "Someone has to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Kili wasn't even trying to hide the worry from his voice. Fili bit his lip.

"Kee…" he groaned, "I don't know how to say this!"

"Just spit it out," Kili sighed. Fili nodded.

"Fira ran away. She ran away because of what you just said to her."

"What?" Kili shook his head, unable to help his smile, "But I wouldn't say anything to hurt her."

Fili nodded, "No I know. But…you weren't in your right mind. The forest…it was like you'd been taken over. Anyway you said some things and she ran away."

"What…what did I say?"

"You really want to know?"

Kili nodded even though he knew he'd regret it.

He did.

As Fili told him what he'd done Kili could feel his legs trembling. Sinking to the floor he curled into a ball. Fili wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"No I…Fili I couldn't have! I would never…not Fira!"

Fili shook his head, "Look, the important thing is you're yourself again. Now we need to find her."

"How?" Bilbo gave a small shrug, "She could be anywhere!"

Getting to his feet Kili wiped his eyes; trying to shake the growing nausea from his stomach. To think he had been that cruel to her. He remembered his promise to Beorn and he tried not to think about what would happen if the giant somehow found out about this.

"I don't care how long it takes," he snapped, "I'm not resting until I've found her and…and explained what happened."

He bit his lip. How did he even know Fira would forgive him? He would never forgive himself until the day he died. To have hurt her in such a way..?

Kili went to move forward when Thorin held up a hand

"We are being watched," he whispered.

The others all glanced each other nervously. Kili edged closer to Fili who gripped Mithiel's hands as the webs around them began to shudder and move.

 _ **Okay so we haven't quite gotten to the actual spiders and Thranduil. But since watching the extended version of the second film I wanted to extend the time in Mirkwood. Also please don't hate Kili. I know he was cruel but given the forest had taken him over it wasn't really his fault! Let all know what you think xxx**_


	35. Capture

_**Big thanks to Laradhel, Tanjamusen, bikette789, Mah Fer and clumsylittlekitten for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I know and I think deep down Fira knows it as well.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Yeah she was being stupid really wasn't she? But I don't like my OC's to do stupid things occasionally to make them for real.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – You'll find out in a bit. And no I won't kill those three I promise.**_

 _ **Zetti – Aww thanks! Happy that you are still loving this story.**_

Capture

Fira couldn't stop running. Even though she knew she had left the company far behind her feet wouldn't stop. Tears coursed down her face; obscuring her vision. Branches scratched at her cheeks and she stumbled over several upturned roots. When she finally came to a stop she bent over and took several deep breaths.

"Kili..?"

She took one last calming breath before standing up and brushing the tears away. Kili hadn't meant those things. He couldn't have. This place had been messing with them since they first arrived. Gandalf had warned them as much. Licking her lips Fira ran a hand through her hair before glancing around. What had she been thinking? Running off like that? She had been upset yes. And the last thing she had wanted to see was Kili. But now she was lost in the middle of Mirkwood with no idea how to get back to the others.

"Shit."

She couldn't help her cursing. Everything around her looked the same. Huge webs covered most of the trees and as she peered closely Fira's heart skipped several beats when she saw a huge black shape moving about behind one of them. Forcing herself to remain still she watched as the creature plucked at the web before moving away. Only after a few minutes had passed did she dare move an inch or two forward. In doing so however her feet brushed against something hard on the ground. Fira could feel the hope growing as she knelt down and brushed the leaves away. Smiling through her tears Fira ran a hand along the stone path.

"It's over here!"

The second she finished speaking she clapped a hand over her mouth. They would never hear her. And right now Fira had the small problem of that huge creature. Even though she couldn't see it she knew it hadn't gone far. Forcing all thoughts of Kili from her mind she nodded to herself. She had to get to the others and bring them back here all without getting lost.

"Right," rummaging through her pockets Fira wished she had some thread or string. Anything that she could use to lead the others back here. Once it was clear her pockets were empty of anything useful she paused. Maybe she could just hope for the best? Besides she had to actually get to the others first. Pulling her coat around her Fira moved forward, away from the webbing.

She managed about four steps before the spiders lunged at her.

* * *

Kili forced himself not to panic. Even when the webbing left sticky marks on his face he told himself to remain calm. It had all happened so quickly. One second they were being attacked on all sides by spiders. The next his legs had gotten caught up in the webbing. He had tried to fight it off but he was powerless as the two spiders that towered over him wrapped him up and lifted him into the air. In his trussed up state he could hear the muffled yells of the others. The bundle next to him grunted and Kili gave a small sigh as he realised it was his brother. He could about see the bundles that were the rest of the company and he made a mental note. Fourteen. Fira was missing obviously but who else?

Kili shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. He needed to get out and find Fira. The webbing around his ankles was far tighter than the rest of him and he knew trying to free them was a waste of time. However the rest of his body wasn't as cramped. In fact he could move his arms enough to grab the knife hidden in his sleeve. Pulling it out Kili tore frantically at the webbing. Although he'd seen no sign of the spiders he knew he didn't have long.

"Come on!"

The knife caught on several thicker strands and Kili tried not to shudder as he grabbed the sticky threads to keep them steady. Eventually however he managed to tear a huge gap in his bonds. Smiling to him he raised his knife to make the gap bigger when he felt something jab at his ankles. Keeping perfectly still Kili held his breath. It wasn't a spider but something much smaller. He could hear the sound of a blade being drawn and before he could speak he was falling. Landing on the ground with a grunt Kili shook his head to clear the spots from his vision. Through the gap in the webs encasing him he watched as the tiny figure of Bilbo moved among the tree branches, stopping every so often to cut down a dwarf. Kili shook his head. This hobbit had proved to be far more remarkable than he or any of the others had expected.

"OW!"

The smile was wiped from his face as someone landed on his ankles. Tearing the webbing away Kili pushed it from his face and sat up. The figure lying on him struggled and Kili tore through their cocoon.

"Fili!"

His brother gave him a weak smile and Kili wasted no time in freeing him. Both got shakily to their feet and Kili tugged at a strand that was stuck in his hair. Fili looked him up and down.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding Kili glanced around to see the others were now freeing themselves. He was aware of Fili glancing around but he knew his brother would be looking for just one person.

"Mithiel!"

As his brother ran to free the elf Kili glanced down at his feet. He wanted Fira here. Maybe not in danger but he wanted her at his side. Blinking back his tears he drew his sword. All around him he could hear the cries of the spiders.

"Together!" Thorin drew his own sword and Kili was quick to join the huddle. Fili pushed Mithiel into the middle and Kili saw the fear on the elf's face. Never before had he seen anyone so scared.

"Bilbo?" Bofur shook his head, "Where's Bilbo?"

Kili glanced up at the trees; smiling as the hobbit waved at them.

"I'm up here!"

Kili's grin faltered however when he saw something moving in the webs behind Bilbo.

"LOOK OUT!"

Bilbo turned and fell backwards as the spider jumped at him. Running forward Kili grabbed the started hobbit and sat him back on his feet. Thorin yelled something and he hurried back to the huddle. Fili grinned at him.

"You know I was thinking the other day we haven't sparred in a while."

Kili nodded, "I was thinking the very same."

He watched as Fili then turned and took Mithiel's hand.

"Remember what I told you in Beorn's cottage? Well I meant every word."

Kili frowned. What had his brother said to the elf? However he knew now wasn't the time as three spiders advanced on the group. Mithiel gave a frightened gasp and Kili knew she had frozen. Sticking close to Fili he gripped his sword tightly. His bow would be much better here but he only had a few arrows left and he didn't dare risk wasting them. The spider jumped over his head and Kili raised his sword; slashing one of its back legs. Allowing the others to battle it he ran at the next one.

It lunged at him but Kili slid underneath its body and sliced open its stomach. Screaming the spider writhed in pain and Kili jumped to his feet in time to see Fili deliver a blow to the spiders' neck. Glancing over his brothers shoulder he realised several more spiders were coming. Wielding his sword Kili hurried to stand beside his brother who swung furiously at a spider that got too close to Mithiel. Kili bit his lip. Mithiel had hold of her sword but he could see how much she was shaking. Fili slashed another leg off the spider but a third leg sent him sprawling to the floor. Kili watch on in horror as the spider's pincers were dangerously close to his brothers' throat.

"Mithiel!" Running forward he slashed at the spider who kicked him away.

"Mithiel do something!"

She didn't move. Fili gave a cry of pain and Kili set his jaw grimly.

"Mithiel if you don't do something he'll _die_!"

A slight exaggeration maybe but he needed her to move. Fili gave another cry of pain and Mithiel glanced up. Kili had never known someone could move so fast. With an enraged yell she ran at the spider before jumping into the air and landing on it's back. Bringing her sword down onto his back she then slid down it's huge body and stabbed it in the neck. Kili ran forward and pulled Fili out as the spider crashed to the floor. Mithiel wiped some more webbing from her eyes nervously. Fili took her hand.

"Are you alright?"

She gave a small nod, "Yes I…I think so."

Smiling at the pair Kili waited for his brother to say something. But it was as though all courage had left Fili who simply nodded and picked up his sword. Rolling his eyes Kili didn't have to look to know the company were fending off the spiders. But just as he dared relax a scream rang through the forest.

A girl's scream.

Kili glanced at Mithiel who shook her head to his unanswered question. Blood running cold he turned around in the direction the scream had come from.

"Fira!"

Sword out Kili ran forward; only to stagger backwards as a giant spider blocked his path. Swinging his sword furiously Kili's blow missed the creatures front legs by inches. Rearing up the spider slammed it's first four legs into the ground. The force was so strong that Kili fell onto his back – sword clattering to the ground. Reaching for it he gave a gasp as something grabbed hold of his leg. Darling to look round he saw his foot in the grip of the spiders pincers.

"FILI!" He didn't want to call for help like some weakling but the spider wasn't letting go. He could hear his brothers enraged shouting but the spider was already moving backwards. Clawing at the ground Kili tried to find a stray branch or root. Anything to hold onto.

"KILI!"

He could hear Fili's cries start to quieten the further away they got. Wriggling in the spiders grip Kili gave it a fierce kick to the face. The spider hissed before jabbing a leg into his thigh. Throwing his head back in pain Kili's hands fumbled for his knife. Trying not to look on the spider he instead fixed his gaze on the trees above him. His sharp eyes were quick to focus on the slight figure that was jumping through the trees towards him.

* * *

Pulling her sword out Fira jumped from branch to branch; not caring if she slipped and fell. Anything to bring her closer to the spider that had Kili. Bleeding for a dozen cuts on her face and arms she grabbed hold of a long strand of webbing and swung down to the spider. Landing on it's back she dragged her sword across it's back before jumping down and stabbing it in the face. She could hear Kili groaning in pain and as the spider fell off him she glanced down. He blinked at her.

"I could get used to that sight."

Fira didn't say anything. She had no idea what she was meant to do. One part of her wanted to slap Kili around the face. Another part wanted to hold him close and never stop kissing him. In the end she did neither; simply standing back and allowing him to get to his feet. Kili gave her a nervous smile.

"Fira I…behind you!"

Turning round Fira grabbed the knife from his hands and threw it at the spider – hitting it square in the face. Turning round she saw Kili staring at her in amazement.

"You never fail to surprise me my love."

He moved forward and out of instinct Fira backed away. Kili nodded.

"Fira I know I'm the last person you want to see right now. I…I have no excuse. What I said…those horrible things…"

Fira saw the tears building up in his eyes.

"Fira I had no control over myself. You know I would never willingly hurt you! It was like I was another person. Fira please believe me when I say I am _so_ sorry."

He was about to say more when Fira took his hand.

"I know you are Kili. And I know you never meant to say those things. I…I won't lie I'm still hurt. But I know you and I know you had no control over it."

Smiling down at her Kili pressed his forehead to hers. Fira wanted to move in for a kiss but a noise above them stopped her. Drawing her sword she glanced up to see a tall figure jump down and land a few feet beside them. Kili pushed her behind him and drew his knife. As a tall, blonde man aimed a bow at them both Fira licked her lips.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf," the man spat, "It would be my pleasure."

Fira stared at him, bright blue eyes and long blonde hair that was braided away from his face. Pointed ears stared back at her and she groaned. The elf narrowed his eyes.

"Release her."

Kili shook his head, "No one touches her."

The elf drew the arrow back even more.

"Release your hostage before I put an arrow between your eyes."

"Hostage?" Fira stepped out from behind Kili, "I'm not his hostage! I'm not anyone's hostage!"

The elf gave her a sneer, "How else could a dwarf like that end up with someone as beautiful as you."

Holding out an arm to stop Kili, Fira flashed the elf a glare.

"He's my One. I love him."

The elf raised an eyebrow before glancing over her shoulder.

"Is this true dwarf? Or did you threaten her into using that story? Did you tell her she wouldn't be defiled if she kept quiet?"

"How _dare you!"_ Kili yelled, "I would never lay a finger on her. And if any other man did so I would personally see to the removal of their hands."

The elf paused before lowering his bow by a fraction.

"Very well…move."

Kili seemed ready to say no. But Fira knew the elf had no qualms about killing him. Taking his hand she placed her other against his chest.

"Come on Kili."

Nodding Kili held her close as they were marched back through the forest. Fira couldn't help but tense up as Kili held her against him. However she still clung to him as the elf pushed them back in the direction of the others. Fira bit her lip as she heard several curses coming from the company and when they finally joined the others she saw the dwarves had been pushed into a small huddle with at least half a dozen elves surrounding them. Another elf was holding Mithiel firmly by the arm and it was no surprise to Fira that Fili was seething at the very sight.

"Legolas!" A tall brown elf moved towards the blonde and Fira watched as the two elves quickly embraced. Legolas then shoved her and Kili forward towards the others.

"Now then," Legolas gave Thorin a small smile, "Any more hiding in this forest?"

Fira watched as Thorin shook his head. Meanwhile she tightened her hold on Kili. Not out of fear but because something was wrong. Kili's face was flushed and she could see he was having trouble putting weight on his left leg. Fira kissed his chest.

"Kili what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "My leg aches…I'm fine."

Fira opened her mouth to tell him not to be so stubborn when hands grabbed at her and tore her away from Kili. Squirming in Legolas's grip Fira watched as another elf shoved Kili into the huddle of dwarves. Kili tried to run towards her when an elf blocked his way. Legolas gave Fira an apologetic smile before pushing her in the direction of Mithiel. Fira glowered at him before fixing her eyes on Kili who was sending the blonde elf a murderous stare. Legolas ignored the look and instead fixed his eyes on Thorin.

"So then, two very beautiful women in your company? Any particular reason they would be travelling with you?"

Thorin jutted his chin out and Fira rolled her eyes.

"Listen halfwit! I thought it was clear I wasn't their hostage. Neither is she for that matter!"

She pointed at Mithiel and the elf nodded. Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"Then why are you travelling with them?"

"I..?" Fira had no answer. She wasn't telling these elves anything unless she had to. Legolas smiled.

"The burns on your hands, the cuts and bruises to your face. Both of you appear to have been manhandled on several occasions."

"Not by them," Mithiel spat. Fira nodded.

"They wouldn't lay a finger on us!"

Legolas shrugged, "No matter. You aren't going to be set free hostages or not," he raised his voice, "Remove their weapons!"

As she was grabbed and patted down Fira kept her eyes on Kili. His own bow and sword was removed along with his knife. He remained as still as a statue though, only trying to move when the elf searching Fira searched her a bit _too_ closely. Pushing his hands away Fira handed over her sword and three daggers. Fortunately the elf hadn't found the one tucked into her corset. To her surprise none of the company seemed to try and fight as their weapons were taken. Only when Fili's swords were removed did he try and get them back.

"Give those to me!"

Everyone turned to look at the blonde dwarf. Legolas shook his head.

"I'm not that stupid!"

"Please!" Fira gasped at the tears in Fili's eyes, "Please they were my fathers! They're the only things I have of him!"

Fira could see a smiliar anger in Kili's eyes even though he was trying to calm Fili down. Legolas shook his head.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth," Thorin said quietly, "Their father was killed when they were children. Those swords are all he has."

"At least let him have the sheaths," Kili begged, "They won't do any harm."

Legolas paused before nodding. Fira watched as the elf unsheathed the swords and chucked the leather at Fili who held it close to his chest.

"Thank you."

Legolas nodded before the cold look was back in his eyes.

"Tie them up," his eyes glanced over Fira and Mithiel.

"Leave the girls be; but make sure they are guarded well."

Fira said nothing as she watched the elves tie the dwarves hands up before roping the together in a long line. Licking her lips she glanced nervously at Kili. His face was pale but his cheeks were bright red and she could see he was struggling to breathe. The elf guarding her and Mithiel prodded her in the back.

"Move."

Fira held Mithiel's hand as they were marched along. Looking back over her shoulder she flashed Kili a weak smile. He nodded back.

"I love you," He mouthed.

 _ **So that was intense! Heart going out to Fili and Mithiel right now! I'd be in an even worse state if I had to fight those spiders off! And poor Fili to lose his father's swords! At least Fira and Kili are reunited…sort off. Now it's the palace and everyone's favourite king! (jokes) Let me know what you think xxx**_


	36. One King to Another

_**Big thanks to JustASwedishFan, lillieberry for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Yeah I hate it when they are apart.**_

 _ **Rachetg – When I watch the film I have to hide behind a cushion during the spider scene!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Devastated is putting it mildly I think. And no he isn't….or is he?**_

One King to Another

The company all breathed sighs of relief as they were led out of Mirkwood. However; as she saw the huge palace that stood before them Fira's happiness dimmed ever so slightly. Behind her she could hear the grunts of the dwarves as they were dragged along the bridge. Mithiel gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Fira nodded. The two elves standing on either side pushed them forward as the palace doors opened. Inside the huge corridor was dimly lit but Fira could make out huge branches on the walls, curled around each other intricately. As the doors were shut behind them she bit her lip. They had traded one prison for another.

"Fira!"

Turning round Fira gasped as Kili ran into her. Hugging him tightly she realised that the dwarves were being untied and many were glaring at the elves. Only Fili kept his eyes on the ground and she realised he was hugging the sheath that had once held his swords. Kili took her face in his hands and pressed hurried kisses to her lips.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Shaking her head Fira gripped his arms. Kili swayed slightly before standing up properly.

"Kili are you alright?"

He nodded and Fira shook her head, "Don't be stubborn for me Kili!"

He paused, "My leg's in agony. But I'll be fine."

Nodding Fira curled an arm around his waist as the elves led them through the palace. As thy walked up a huge flight of steps the light started to get brighter and brighter. Huge trees sprung out at random intervals and it was these which the stairs were wrapped around. Fira made sure she was on the edge as they climbed and every so often Kili kissed her hand. No one said anything as they were led along a thin bridge before being forced up a small flight of stone steps onto a round platform. In many ways Fira was reminded of Rivendell. But as her eyes strayed upwards she knew they would get no hospitality here. At the other end of the platform was a huge flight of steps. At the top of these sat a huge throne made out of branches. A tall, blonde elf in a silver gown sat there, his crown of branches and thorns sitting on his head. Fira let Kili pull her close as the elf got to his feet and began to ascend the steps.

"What do we have here? A company of thirteen dwarves, a dwarf girl and an elf?"

Fira frowned. That wasn't right. Where was Bilbo? As subtly as she could she did a quick head count and her stomach dropped. Nudging Kili she brought her lips to his ear.

"Bilbo's missing!" She hissed. His eyes widened by the smallest of fractions and he nodded.

"Good," he whispered, "Maybe he can help us."

Had this been several months ago Fira would have doubted it. But Bilbo had been the biggest surprise of this whole quest and it wouldn't have shocked her if he ended up saving their backsides on several other occasions. Nodding Fira glanced up as the elf stood in front of the company.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" He gave a mocking bow and Fira stood back to let Thorin through. Even with the dirt and webbing Thorin looked more like a king than ever.

"Thranduil," he spat.

Thranduil nodded, "What were you doing trespassing on my lands?"

"We were not trespassing," Thorin said, "We got lost from the path."

Fira took the time to look at Kili. His eyes flickered and she realised he was having to lean on her for support. Gently shaking him she patted his face.

"Kili? Kili open your eyes!"

He blinked at her in confusion, "Fira?"

Fira shook her head, "You're seeing a healer. No it's not up for discussion."

She then turned her attentions back to the two kings who were still talking. Thranduil's eyes then landed on her.

"Bring the girls to me."

"Keep ye filthy hands off them!" Dwalin growled. Fira meanwhile eased Kili's hands away and followed Mithiel up the steps. As Thranduil peered into her eyes she fought the urge to look away. However the king seemed more interested in Mithiel than her.

"A half elf! From Rivendell I presume?"

Mithiel nodded and Fira glanced over her shoulder. Fili's eyes never left the girls figure and she knew if Thranduil made the wrong move nothing would stop Fili from jumping in. Thranduil nodded.

"See these two are given refreshment and suitable accommodation. The elf will be sent back to Rivendell."

"And the other one?" Legolas asked. Thranduil sighed.

"I am not sure," he peered closely at Fira, "You come from the far North that much I can tell," he waved his hand, "I will decide what to do with you later."

Fira said nothing as she and Mithiel were ushered down the steps. Legolas bowed to Thranduil.

"And the dwarves?"

"Lock them in the dungeons. I will decide their fate later on," he then cleared his throat and faced Fira and Mithiel.

"I should warn you now that your actions from now on will determine how your…friends are treated. Should you try and escape it will only end badly for them."

As the dwarves were being forced down the steps Fira tried to move and grab hold of Kili. However Legolas wrapped his arms around her to hold her back. Both Fili and Kili were fighting at the elves but for once Fira didn't care about Fili. Instead she watched as Kili tried to push a guard aside only for his whole body to shake. As he fell to the floor Fira couldn't help herself.

" _Kili!"_

Fili knelt by his brother and tapped his face. Kicking Legolas in the shin Fira ran and knelt by Kili's body. Fili shook him gently.

"Kee? C'mon Kee wake up!" He glared at Fira, "What's wrong with him!"

Fira shook her head before her eyes moved to Kili's thigh. She could see the hole where the spider had stabbed him.

"I think the spider poisoned him," turning round she gave Legolas a pleading smile.

"Please help him! Please!"

To her surprise he nodded instantly and knelt down. Slinging Kili over his shoulder he began walking away. Fili tried to follow when another elf began pushing him down the steps.

"No," he kicked out, "Please let me go with him!"

Fira gripped Mithiel's hand, unable to do anything but watch as tears fell down Fili's face.

"He's my little brother. Please let me go with him!"

He managed to push the elfs arm away and began running after Legolas. However the guard quickly regained his sense and hit Fili over the head with his sword hilt. Fira heard Mithiel scream as Fili fell to the floor. The girl tried to reach him but was dragged away.

"No! No wait…Fili!"

As she too was dragged along Fira watched Fili's unconscious figure be picked up and carried away. The elf holding Mithiel was doing his best to restrain her whilst Fira herself refused to go down without a fight. As they passed the infirmary she saw Kili being laid out on a bed.

"Wait," she looked over at her guard, "Please let me stay with him! I'm his One. You must understand that?"

He didn't answer and she dropped to her knees, "Please I'm begging you!"

"Let her see him."

Fira smiled at Legolas who pulled her to her feet. Giving Mithiel a reassuring smile Fira followed the blonde elf into the infirmary. Kili lay on a single bed and as his head moved from side to side Fira wormed her way to his side. Taking his hand she pressed it to her lips. Kili licked his lips and forced his eyes open.

"Fira..? Where's…where's Fili?"

Biting her lip Fira glared at Legolas before smiling at Kili.

"He's waiting for you outside."

It wasn't exactly a lie as such. But she couldn't tell him the truth. Not when he was so weak. Nodding Kili shut his eyes and Fira bit back her cry as Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He isn't seriously wounded. He should make a full recovery."

Nodding Fira smiled up at the elf, "May I stay until I know he is out of danger?"

Legolas nodded, "Of course. I will have food brought to you."

As the healers carried on with their work Fira sat down by Kili and gently stroked his forehead. His eyes screwed up and he began muttering under his breath. Fira kissed his cheek softly.

"It's alright Kili. I'm here for you now. I'm here."

* * *

Thorin banged on the door of his cell as the elves finally left them. Peering out through the bars he watched as the rest of his company did likewise. But whilst their minds were filled with escape his mind was filled with the five missing members. He hadn't seen Bilbo since the spiders had attacked. For all he knew the hobbit could be lying dead in the forest. Thorin shook his head to dispel that thought. Bilbo was far tougher than he had expected. If anyone could survive that forest it was him. As for Fira and Mithiel… they were at the very least alive and not locked in a cell like he was. But how to get them out was the next question.

Then there were Fili and Kili.

Thorin had caught sight of his youngest nephew collapsing before the elves had ushered him away. He shook his head; remembering his sister pleas not to let Fili and Kili go. How he had promised he would protect them and keep them safe. A fine job he had done so far! Biting his lip Thorin rested his head on the bars. Kili hadn't been brought down here so he had to assume he was being looked after. Which just left Fili. Maybe he had gone with his brother?

"Thorin!"

At Dwalin's cry, Thorin looked up. As he saw the elf walking down the steps he clenched his fists. However, as the elf got closer he realised they were carrying someone. As he saw Fili lying in the elf's arms Thorin's blood ran cold. His nephew didn't move as the elf knelt by an open cell and placed him inside.

"COWARD!" Banging on his cell door Thorin watched as the elf locked Fili in before moving towards his own cell. It was only seconds however before anger gave way to worry.

"What happened? Is my nephew alright?"

The elf gave a curt nod, "He just hit his head. He will come round shortly."

Thorin took a step back as his cell door was unlocked. The elf sighed.

"Thranduil wishes to see you."

Nodding Thorin stepped out of the cell and hurried to the one where Fili lay. Peering through the bars he watched his nephews face scrunch up and his eyes flicker open. Breathing a sigh of relief Thorin allowed the elf to lead him away.

* * *

Thranduil looked down at the filthy, web covered figure of Thorin Oakenshield who stood before him,

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon," he glanced at Thorin who glowered at him. Undeterred Thranduil carried on, "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary or something of that ilk."

He got to his feet and made his way down the steps towards the dwarf,

"You would seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The Kings jewel – the Arknestone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I to desire. White gems of pure starlight." He gave a small bow of his head, "I offer you my help,"

Thorin raised an eyebrow and allowed a smile to creep on to his face, "I am listening,"

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine,"

"A favour for a favour," Thorin mused. Thranduil nodded,

"One king to another. You have my word."

Thorin looked up at the elven king with pure hate in his eyes,

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!" he yelled, jabbing a finger at the king, "You lack all honour! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help and you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and from the inferno that destroyed us. _Imrid amrad ursul_!"

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know it's wrath and ruin!" Thranduil hissed, "I have faced the great serpents of the North!"

Thorin watched in horror as the kings face began to change before his eyes. One side was covered in huge red burns, his left eye a milky whiteness. Thranduil stepped back as his face returned to its usual state,

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon but he would not listen. You are just like him." He waved a hand and two guards grabbed Thorin roughly, "Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait," he sat down on his throne as his guards roughly dragged Thorin down the steps towards the dungeons. The rest of the company watched as their king was pushed into a cell,

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked quietly. Thorin grinned wickedly,

"He did. I told him he could _ish kakhfe ai'd dur rugun_!" Balin shook his head as Thorin yelled, "Him and all his kin!"

"Well that's that then. A deal was out only hope," Balin sat down dejectedly but Thorin shook his head,

"Not our only hope,"

* * *

Fira lay curled up next to Kili as the last of the healers shut the door on them. The venom had been drained from his body and now all she had to do was wait until he woke up. Sighing Fira rested her head on his chest and pulled his arm around her body.

"Fira?"

At his voice Fira glanced up. Kili gave her a thin smile and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, "My leg still hurts but I'm fine," he caressed her cheek, "What about you. Did they hurt you?"

Shaking her head Fira curled up against him. She knew the second the elves realised Kili was awake they would be separated again. Kili seemed to be thinking this to because he hugged her tightly.

"If you get the chance," he whispered, "Run. Don't try and free us; just get out of here."

"You know I would never leave you."

He nodded, "Sadly I do know it."

Fira brushed her lips across Kili's as he pulled her into his lap. Allowing him to tangle his fingers in her hair she pressed her lips to his; melting against him as he pressed his body against hers. Kili moved his lips down her neck.

"I bet," Fira gasped, "I bet when you left Ered Luin you didn't think this would happen!"

Pulling away Kili smiled at her, running her hair through his fingers.

"You're right," he leant back and pulled Fira down with him.

"But I always did love surprises."

Fira covered his lips with hers as the door opened. Breaking apart she clung to Kili even though she knew it would do no good. Sure enough arms grabbed her and pulled her away. As one of the healers examined Kili, Fira squirmed in Legolas's grip. The healer nodded.

"He will be alright."

"Very well," Legolas's face was unmoving, "Put him with the others."

As Kili was half helped and half dragged out of his bed Fira's fighting continued. Kili gave her a weak smile.

"I'll be fine my love. Just remember what I said."

Nodding Fira watched as Kili was led from the room. Craning her neck to look at Legolas she shot him a glare.

"Well? Going to take me to my own prison now are you? Or would you rather knock me unconscious?"

To her surprise the elf sighed.

"The way things were handled with the blonde dwarf was wrong. My men know better than to react with such violence. He has been punished."

"Oh," Fira licked her lips, "Okay."

Legolas let go of her arm and gave her an awkward bow.

"My father wishes to see you."

"I take it it's not a request?"

Legolas shook his head and Fira sighed. Taking the elf's arm she allowed him to lead her down the corridors.

At the first chance she got she would get the others out.

 _ **So finally the company get to meet Thranduil! And poor Fili! Poor everyone actually! But at least Kili is out of danger. Should be an interesting chat with Thranduil and Fira though. Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	37. Confrontations and Comforts

_**Big thanks to Reader-anonymous-writer, pink blade of fury and Marcus S. Lazarus for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Ishouldprobablybedoinghomework – Glad you love it!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I know what you mean; but I'm with Thorin here. Thranduil could have helped his people both during Smaugs attack and afterwards. If he had I think things would have been different so I don't blame Thorin for hating him.**_

 _ **Rachetg – We shall soon find out!**_

 _ **Reader-anonymous-writer – Glad you are liking it and hopefully those answers helped.**_

Confrontations and Comforts

Fira didn't fight as Legolas led her through the maze of corridors. She knew she wouldn't get very far even if she did manage to break free. Sensing she wouldn't run Legolas loosened his grip on her arm.

"Mind your behaviour with my father. He will have no qualms about punishing you. Even if you are a girl."

Freeing her arm Fira rolled her eyes.

"What is it with men and thinking that because I'm a girl I'm afraid of a few slaps. I've taken plenty of them in my time and I've given twice as many."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and Fira could see the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile. However he then straightened his face and led her up a small flight of stone steps. Fira bit her lip as he bowed before leaving. Turning around her unease increased. She was standing on a huge stone platform. In the middle was a small pool and Fira couldn't help but be drawn to it. The water was far brighter than any she had ever seen before.

"The half breed."

At Thranduil's voice Fira jumped. The king was still in his robe but the crown was gone from his head now. Holding her hands behind her back Fira raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you call me a half breed?"

"Because that is what you are," Thranduil smiled "You have the height…and the arrogance of a dwarf. But the features of another race. Human maybe?"

Fira chewed on her lip. She wasn't going tell this king anything if it wasn't an insult.

"I suppose you're proud of yourself? Locking up innocent travellers, assaulting one and imprisoning an injured man! Not to mention your treatment of myself and Mithiel."

Thranduil peered at her closely.

"Have you been mistreated? Have I locked you up in cells? Have I had you both tortured? No. You can hardly complain now can you?"

"You're keeping us from our friends!" Fira clenched her fists, "You're going to send us away from them when you have no right to do so!"

"When you trespass into my kingdom I have to right to whatever I like with you," Thranduil snapped, "Now I have been nice to you and that elf mongrel. I can easily change that."

"Wow," Fira rolled her eyes, "How terrifying."

Before she could even blink Thranduil moved forward and grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him.

"I have asked you here because I want to know exactly why you were in that forest. Oakenshield has told me very little."

Steeping out of his gaze Fira folded her arms.

"Stick it up your arse."

Thranduil's face showed no sign of anger. Instead he simply shrugged.

"As you wish."

Clicking his fingers Fira watched as another elf joined them. Thranduil nodded.

"Go to the dungeons and bring me the young dark haired dwarf."

"Wait," Fira held up her hands. The elf stopped half way down the steps.

"What will you do to him?"

Thranduil ran a finger down her cheek.

"I want answers. I will get them one way or the other whether you tell me of your own will or I have to put your lover put through the most excruciating pain imaginable."

Fira frowned. How on earth did Thranduil know about her and Kili? The elf king chuckled.

"It's not hard. The way you clung to each other. The way he always made sure he was close by should you need him," he leaned forward, "I wonder what his scream sounds like?"

"No," Fira shook her head.

Thranduil smiled, "You will answer my questions?"

Fira bit her lip before nodding. As the elf was dismissed she allowed Thranduil to take her hand and draw her over to the other side of the platform. As she saw a bench Fira stiffened. However Thranduil sat her down before pacing in front of her.

"Firstly, I want to hear about you. Why are you travelling with them?"

"I was asked by Gandalf to join the company," Fira saw no reason why she had to be honest.

"He said they needed another company member."

Thranduil nodded, "Yet Gandalf isn't here is he?"

"He left us," Fira clenched her fists. Whatever reason the wizard had for leaving it had better have been a good one.

"And the elf? How does she fit in?"

"She saved us from an orc attack," Fira gripped the edge of the bench, "She then decided to join us to help keep us safe."

"I see," Thranduil nodded, "Well that brings us to the most important question of all. Why has Oakenshield chosen now to reclaim the mountain?"

"How…" Fira shook her head and Thranduil smiled.

"Why else would he be travelling here?"

Nodding Fira sighed, "I can't say. I met them once they had started the quest."

"You had better not be lying to me."

Fira shook her head before fixing Thranduil with a glare.

"He told me about you. The elf who refused to help his people."

Thranduil did nothing as she got to her feet and jabbed a finger at him.

"Look at you! Sitting there and pretending to be a king. Thorin Oakenshield is a hundred times the king you will ever be! You had the chance to help him! Give his people shelter and yet you refused. You would rather they starved then give them help! You're nothing more than a coward! A fucking coward!"

The slap sent her to the floor. Pressing a hand to her cheek Fira gasped as Thranduil lent over her and slapped her again. This time she felt his ring cut into her skin. Wiping away the blood Fira sat back on her knees. Pressing her lips shut she eyed the king. Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"What to do with you now?" He shrugged, "I suppose if you won't give me the answers I want then I have no use for you anymore."

"Meaning?" Fira couldn't hide the fear from her voice. Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"I'll send you back to wherever you came from of course."

"No." Jumping to her feet Fira shook her head, "No I stay with the company. And by that I mean I don't just sit around in one of your fancy bedrooms."

"You would rather sit in a cell than in comfort?"

Fira nodded, "They never gave up on me and I won't give up on them. Just because you're too far up your arse to see that doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Nodding Thranduil clapped his hands. Fira watched as the same elf from earlier came up the steps. Thranduil nodded.

"See this…girl is escorted to the cells."

Fira did nothing as the elf grabbed her. Glaring at Thranduil she allowed herself to be lead back down the steps. She licked her lips – wondering how mad Kili would be when he got to hear about this.

* * *

Leaning against the wall of his cell Kili peered out of the bars. He could see several of the others doing the same thing and as he rested his head he tapped his knee. He'd been here for a good half an hour but it felt like hours. But Fira wasn't here. She wasn't locked up like he was. He had to be thankful for that.

"Kili?"

At his brothers voice Kili sat up. Thankfully he and Fili had been put in adjoining cells. Pressing his ear to the wall Kili was surprised he could hear Fili. Not that he was going to complain.

"Fee?"

"How are you? How's your leg?"

Kili gave his wound a testing probe before nodding.

"I'm fine. It aches but I'll be alright. What about you?"

"My head feels like it's been kicked by a horse."

Kili clenched his fists. He'd been dragged past his brother's cell in time to see another healer tending to him. It hadn't taken a genius to know what had happened.

"Where do you think Bilbo is?"

"I don't know Kee. Hopefully he's not been caught by the elves."

"No," Kili agreed. He'd started putting more and more faith in Bilbo since their journey had begun. He and Fili hadn't been as bad as the others but Kili wasn't going to lie. He'd had his doubts at the start. Doubts that had been quick to go.

"Kee?"

"Hmm?"

"I…can I talk to you about Mithiel?"

Sitting up Kili nodded. "Of course."

"I really like her," Fili sounded terrified, "More than I've ever liked a girl. I think…I think she could be my One."

Kili beamed at this. Out of anyone who deserved to find love it was his brother.

"Kee?"

"Sorry," Kili kept forgetting his brother couldn't see him, "Sorry you were saying."

"I think she's my One. To be honest I'm almost certain of it!"

"So tell her."

"I can't."

Kili sighed, "Is this going to have anything to do with Thorin."

There was a pause, "Not entirely."

Kili sighed, "Fee if Thorin can cope with me loving a Dragonborn I think an elf will be fine."

"But with you it's different. You won't be king one day."

"True," Kili bit his lip as Fili carried on.

"I mean you'd be great at it…but I don't fancy dying anytime soon."

Kili sighed. He knew Fili was trying to lighten the mood but he wished he wasn't. They'd both come far too close to death already on this quest and Kili had a nagging feeling they'd do so again.

"But my point is Fira wouldn't be Queen," Fili said, "If Mithiel was my One then she would be. I can't see Thorin being happy about that."

"It's nothing to do with him," Kili said softly, "If you love her then that's all that matters."

"Assuming she loves me."

"Fili…I don't know what is going on in Mithiel's mind. But I've seen the way she looks at you. The way her eyes light up at the very sight of you. She cares about you a great deal. Just…talk to her."

"Bit hard when I'm here isn't it?"

Kili laughed, "We'll get out. Then you can rescue Mithiel and confess your love."

Fili chuckled at this and Kili resumed his positon from earlier. From this vantage point he could see the steps that led away from the dungeons.

Meaning he saw the elf dragging a smaller figure along with them.

Sitting up Kili wondered If Bilbo had been caught. But as the elf moved closer he realised it wasn't Bilbo. In fact it was worse.

It was Fira.

The elf pulled her along by the elbow and Kili gripped his bars as he saw the look in her eyes.

"Fira!"

Her head shot towards him and Kili smiled as she pulled away from the elf and ran towards him. She gripped the bars and he covered her hands with his.

"Are you alright?"

He eyed her bruised cheek and glanced over at the elf.

"What have you done to her?"

The elf said nothing and instead pulled Fira away. Lashing out she twisted in the elfs grip and Kili dropped to his knees.

"Where are you taking her?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Please!" Kili shook his head, "Put her in with me. Don't lock her up by herself."

He half expected the guard to refuse. But instead the elf just dragged Fira back up towards his cell. Stepping back Kili watched as Fira was thrown in. She landed on her knees and Kili winced on her behalf.

"What is she doing down here anyway?"

The elf then locked the door.

"She asked to be brought down here."

Shaking his head Kili knelt by Fira and took her face in his hands. Tears streaked down her cheeks and Kili wasted no time in pulling her close against him. Kili pressed his face into her hair.

"Are you alright? What happened? Did they hurt you? Who did that to you?"

He pointed to the bruise and Fira licked her lips.

"I'm fine. Thranduil wanted to see me. To ask me about the quest."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"Not much. There wasn't much I could tell him to be honest. I wasn't going to talk at all but…"

As more tears fell Kili gently rocked her, rubbing her back. Fira wiped her eyes.

"He said he was going to take you and hurt you. I would have to watch you go through so much pain until I answered his questions. I wasn't going to let that happen."

Kili kissed her forehead before gently rubbing his thumb over her bruised cheek.

"Did he do this to you?"

Fira nodded and Kili bit back his curses, "And is it true? You asked to be brought down here?"

Fira got to her feet and moved back towards the cell door.

"Yes I did. I wasn't going to leave you down here alone."

"Fira I told you to try and escape!" Getting to his feet Kili couldn't help the anger boiling through his system.

"How will this help?"

Fira shook her head, "I don't care about getting out. I care about being with you! I wasn't going to leave you Kili."

"I was fine down here! I was fine because I knew you were safe!"

"I was scared!"

Kili blinked at her, "Scared?"

Fira gave a small nod and Kili could see shame in her eyes.

"I…I never wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to think me weak. But ever since Rivendell I can't stand the idea of being apart from you. Those times you and Fili go hunting I just sit there and stare in the direction you've gone until you come back. At night if I'm not sleeping beside you I kept thinking I'll wake up and find you gone. I…I didn't want to be by myself in this place."

"Oh Fira," Kili hugged her tightly as both sat down by the cell door, "Fira you're not weak. That's because of our bond. The bond between a dwarf and their One means that they can't be apart for long. It's perfectly normal Fira. You are many things but weak isn't one of them."

Nodding Fira leant her head against him, "I didn't realise. I just thought if I told you you'd think me silly."

Shaking his head Kili wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Fira, after the past twenty four hours I'm surprised you even want to be near me!"

"Kili you weren't yourself when you said those things. _I_ was the idiot for running off! I knew it wasn't you but my brain told me you meant every word."

Kili sighed, "Fira for me, my worst nightmare is hurting you. That nightmare came true back in Mirkwood."

Fira shook her head but Kili took her hands. He needed to say this.

"You are the love of my life and I would lay down my life for yours! Those…things I said…I never meant them! I love everything about you and I don't care if you're a half breed or not! I don't deserve your forgiveness Fira…I'll never forgive myself until they day I die. I just…I need you to know that I would never _ever_ willingly do or say anything to hurt you."

Fira kissed his knuckles, "I know my love. I know."

"Fira?"

At Thorin's voice Kili glanced up. His uncle was gripping the bars of his cell and Kili bit his lip. He knew what this delay was costing Thorin. What is was costing them all. Fira nodded.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Fira wiped her eyes and nodded. Kili beamed at her. As Fira took his hand she faced his uncle.

"Thranduil wanted to know about the quest. And after a fair few insults I told him you were a hundred times the king he could ever be."

Kili smiled at the look on Thorin's face. His uncle had never shown doubt to anyone. But Kili knew he often worried he wasn't the king his people needed. To have Fira say something like that to him would do him the world of good.

"Come 'ere."

Nodding Fira curled up against him and Kili put an arm around her. Smiling he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his small rune stone. Looking at the carving he thought back to this mother. How she'd begged him not to go before making him promise not to get himself killed because if he did then she would kill him.

"What is that?" Fira whispered. Kili opened his mouth when an idea came to him.

"It's a talisman," he said softly but not meekly, "A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads it then they will be forever cursed!"

He narrowed his eyes and looked down at Fira. She bit her lip and he grinned.

"Or not; depending on whether or not you believe in that kind thing. It really is just a token,"

Kili smiled before gasping as Fira elbowed him in the ribs. Laughing he glanced at the stone and brought it closer so she could see it.

"My mother gave it to me. So I would remember my promise,"

"What promise is that?"

"That I would come back to her."

Fira tucked the rune stone back into his pocket and kissed him on the cheek.

"You will come back to her Kili. I'll see to that."

Even though she was smiling Kili knew how serious she was. Leaning back he pulled Fira in for a hug as thoughts began clouding his mind. He knew nothing would stop her sacrificing herself for him.

He had to do whatever it took to ensure that never happened.

 _ **So sadly they're still stuck in Mirkwood but an escape will be coming up soon. Loving all these sweet moments between everyone! Now we just need Fili to get his ass in gear and kiss Mithiel and then everything's hunky dory! Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	38. Out of Mirkwood

_**Big thanks to Valderoy4 and Bree-Anonymous for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – It was wasn't it? It'll be hard but I have a feeling he might just do it. As for Thorin finding someone…you'll have to wait and see!**_

 _ **Rachetg – I'd love to be in a relationship like theirs!**_

 _ **Writersarereaders – Glad you are still enjoying it.**_

Out of Mirkwood

Kneeling down at her door Mithiel kept one ear pressed against the wood whilst her hands remained at the lock. One elf had already visited to check her for injuries and another had come with food. Both times Mithiel had begged to be allowed out to go and see Fili and both times the door had been slammed in her face. She bit her lip. Her old clothes had been cleaned and mended and giving back to her. But there was something wrong about them. They no longer had the comforting smell of the company any more. Waiting for the footsteps from outside to die down Mithiel smiled to herself as she heard the lock click. Taking the pin out she got to her feet.

"1…2…3!"

Pulling the door opened she peered into the empty corridor. Licking her lips she hurriedly shut the door behind her and began walking as fast as she could. Those elves had certainly been stupid not to blindfold her as she was led to her room. Or maybe they were so confident that she wouldn't escape? Either way she could remember the way to where she had been separated from Fili. And then it wouldn't take a genius to work out where the dungeons were. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but replay the scene in her head. Fili begging to stay with his sick brother and being knocked senseless for his troubles. It wasn't that uncommon for people to die from such head wounds.

No. Mithiel shook her head. Fili wasn't going to die. She wouldn't let that happen. Peering around the corner Mithiel smiled as once again she was faced with an empty flight of steps. Running down two at a time she had to suddenly duck into a small alcove at the bottom of the tree as Legolas and another elf came into view. Pressing herself as far back as she could Mithiel didn't dare breathe as the two elves stopped a few feet from her hiding place.

"The prisoners' weapons," Legolas said, "Where are they?"

"Locked up in the armoury my lord," the other elf pointed behind him in what Mithiel hoped was the direction of the armoury. Legolas nodded.

"I'll give the she elf her's back. We can't expect her to go to Rivendell completely defenceless."

The other elf nodded and the pair moved on. As they passed Mithiel let out a small, shaky breath. One thing was clear. She wasn't going back to Rivendell. Even when this quest finished she wouldn't go back. She thought back to Fili's offer of staying at Erebor. Since meeting him in Rivendell she knew there was something about him. She hadn't been able to describe it. But there was something about him that made her stomach flutter. And when he smiled at her..?

Mithiel chewed on her lip. He was a prince. No doubt he had a girl back home whom he loved. He certainly wouldn't love her. But the question was; did she _want_ him to love her? Mithiel's head was soon bursting with these thoughts as she got halfway down a corridor. Stopping outside a door she wondered if this was the armoury. It was the only door she had passed on her way here and she doubted there would be another door. Pulling her pin out she made quick work of the lock.

"Brilliant!"

Weapons stared back at her. The ones belonging to the Mirkwood elves were nicely stored against the wall. In the corner of the room however was a huge piles of swords and axes. Double checking to make sure no one was coming Mithiel hurried over to the pile. An idea formed in her mind as she picked up Fili's swords. She hadn't realised they had belonged to his father. Grabbing a cloak hanging from the wall Mithiel tied it round her neck to act as cover. Slipping knives into her belt she grabbed Fili's swords and tied them to the inside of her thigh. Grabbing Kili's bow she also took her own weapons as well. Looking down at herself she bit her lip. Even with the cloak it was obvious what she was carrying. She just had to hope she didn't meet anyone on the way.

Making sure the door was shut tightly behind her Mithiel carried on towards the dungeons.

* * *

Leaning his head against the bars on his door Fili ran a hand through his hair. It had been ages since Fira had been dragged down here and he couldn't keep his mind from Mithiel. Supposing Thranduil hurt her? Supposing he sent back to Rivendell without letting her say goodbye? Before he knew what was happening a single tear dripped down Fili's cheek. He just wanted to see her. Even if it was to say goodbye. He just wanted to know she was okay.

"Fili."

Fili raised his head at Kili's voice. As he did so he was aware of the others getting to their feet and peering out of their cells. A figure made their way down the steps. A good foot taller than him but not tall enough to be an elf.

"Mithiel!"

Jumping to his feet Fili watched as Mithiel stopped at the first cell. He saw her pass something through the bars before moving on to the next one. His cell was the last in the line and he stood there patiently as she spoke to each dwarf in turn. Once she was closer he realised she was passing weapons through. Kili took his bow back along with Fira's sword and Fili realised he was dusting down his tunic and coat. As Mithiel knelt by his cell door he gave her a warm smile.

"Are you alright?" He could hear the fear in her voice, "Is your head alright?"

Fili nodded, "A small bump and nothing more."

As she smile Fili knew he was blushing. She had such a beautiful smile. Gripping the bars he watched as Mithiel pulled her cloak back. Even though he knew he shouldn't Fili's eyes strayed to her long legs. As she undid some string around her thigh he couldn't help his gasp. Mithiel passed his father's swords through the bars and Fili held them to his chest.

"Thank you."

She nodded, "I imagine knives might be more useful for an escape. But I have nothing of my father. I understand what they mean to you."

Nodding Fili sat back down against the door and pushed the swords to one side. Mithiel then slid her bow and quiver full of arrows through.

"Keep them safe for me please. I don't have long before they realise I'm gone."

Fili bit his lip as he saw her hands were sliding closer to the bars. As subtly as he dared he covered the tips of her fingers with his.

"Run Mithiel. Just run. Get out of here."

"Where would I go?"

Fili had no answer, "I don't know. But please run. I can't bear the thought of you being a prisoner here."

She pressed her forehead to the bars.

"As long as I'm here with you I know I'll be fine."

Fili peered into her eyes before inching forward. Soon there were only inches separating their faces. Mithiel looked like she wanted to say something when shouts could be heard above them. Fili licked his lips.

"Mithiel just go."

She nodded before sitting up onto her knees. Not giving himself a chance to think about it Fili leant forward and hurriedly kissed her on the cheek. A blush spread over her face and he knew the same thing was happening to him. Mithiel smiled shyly before getting to her feet and running. But she was too late. Fili pushed the weapons back out of sight as two elves blocked her path. Mithiel flashed him a reassuring smile before she was roughly led out of the dungeons. Fili banged on the door of his cell but he got no reply. Sitting back he glanced over at his swords.

Mithiel must have known she would be caught. Yet she risked it just to give them weapons. Just to give him the only thing he had of his father.

But did that mean she loved him?

* * *

Pressing his body against the wall Bilbo bit his lip as he saw the two elves dragging Mithiel along the corridor. Even though he knew he was invisible he couldn't help but freeze as Mithiel happened to glance his way. It was pure coincidence of course. She couldn't see him any more than the guards could. The three passed him and Bilbo waited a few seconds before following. He might be invisible but if he made the slightest sound he would be heard. He'd already seen Fira's…altercation with Thranduil and Bilbo knew if Kili set eyes on the elven king he'd go mental. Pushing that from his mind he hurried to keep up with the elves. Mithiel didn't fight as she was dragged back. Bilbo waited patiently as one guard held her whilst the other opened a door and then pushed her in before locking it. Silently tapping his foot impatiently Bilbo waited until they were out of ear shot before he pulled the ring off.

He knew he'd never get use to that feeling. His inside recoiled and shuddered. Sliding the ring into his pocket Bilbo shook his head before running and gently knocking on the door.

"What now!"

"It's me. It's Bilbo." He didn't dare raise his voice above a loud whisper.

"Bilbo!"

He smiled at the shock in her voice.

"But…but how?"

"There's no time," Bilbo's hand strayed to the ring in his pocket. The dwarves couldn't know about this. If they did then they'd want to take it from him.

"Where are the others?"

"In the dungeons. Fira's with them as well."

"Okay. Mithiel listen, I'll get you all out."

"Go to the others first."

"But…"

"Just do it Bilbo!"

Shaking his head Bilbo nodded before slipping the ring back onto his finger and running back the way he had just come.

Fili hadn't moved from his spot since Mithiel had been recaptured. The sight of those two elves laying their hands on her had made his blood boil. He hadn't realised he could be so angry about something.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise," Balin said sadly. Fili gave a slow nod. He knew he should care about the fact that they wouldn't reach the mountain in time but he really didn't. The quest didn't matter to him; not really. He just wanted to get Mithiel out and get her somewhere safe. Only now did he understand Kili's wish to keep Fira in Rivendell.

"We're never going to reach the mountain are we?" Ori said.

"Not stuck in here you're not."

"Bilbo?" Fili got to his feet, "It's Bilbo!"

He could hear the others calling out the Hobbit's name and at the annoyed look on Bilbo's face Fili stifled his laugh.

"Shush! There are guards about!"

Fili wasted no time in pulling on his coat and strapping his swords to his back. Fortunately the elves had missed two of his many knives. He then picked up Mithiel's weapons and held them close. One by one the cells were opened and as his was Fili hurried towards Kili and pulled him into a hug. Kili beamed at him and Fili wondered if his brother had seen him kiss Mithiel. He hoped not. The last thing he needed was his brothers teasing.

"C'mon, this way," Bilbo gestured to a flight of steps heading down. As the dwarves began to file past him Fili grabbed his arm.

"Mithiel."

Bilbo nodded "I'll take you to her."

The hobbit then looked over at Thorin.

"Wait for me in the cellars."

Fili could hear the annoyed mutterings of the dwarves. But none of that mattered as he followed Bilbo back up the steps. The hobbit might have been small but he was fast and Fili had to jog to keep up with him. After many twists, turns and more stairs they finally came to a stop outside a door. Bilbo knocked on it gently.

"Mithiel."

"Bilbo!"

At her voice Fili smiled.

"Mithiel it's me. Are you alright."

"Yes I'm fine."

Nodding Fili moved away from the door.

"Stand back."

After giving her a few seconds he kicked the door open with a single blow. Moving forward he smiled at Mithiel and handed over her things. She blushed at him and for a moment Fili wondered if he'd made a mistake in kissing her. Shaking his head he took her hand and the pair followed Bilbo through the palace.

* * *

Fira never let go of Kili's hand. All of the dwarves were waiting by the barrels and none of them looked happy about it.

"What's his plan this time!" Dwalin grumbled. Fira shook her head.

"If you want to go back to your cell Dwalin then be my guest."

The dwarf flashed her a glare and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

Kili kissed her cheek, "I know my darling. But we'll be safe soon."

No one said anything. However, as Bilbo finally came into view, Fira's gaze landed on Fili and Mithiel.

Or rather the interlinked hands on Fili and Mithiel.

Fira smiled at Kili who winked at her. They had both seen Fili kiss the elf before she had been caught. It was getting more and more obvious he loved her. Bilbo smiled at them.

"Right, into the barrels."

No one moved and he shook his head, "Just trust me. Okay?"

Kili was the first to nod. Fira watched as he climbed into a barrel. One by one the others did so as well although it was far harder for Mithiel. Fira had to be thankful she wasn't as tall as other elves. Seeing there were no other empty barrels she smiled at Kili.

"Mind if I share?"

His answer was to reach out and pull her into his barrel. The barrels were resting on their sides so Fira was lying on top of Kili. He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady.

"Now what?" Bofur called.

Bilbo said nothing and Fira watched as the Hobbit pulled a lever. She felt the floor below them start to move and as the barrels began to roll she clung to Kili.

"Hold on love." He muttered.

Fira had time to nod before they landed in the water.

* * *

Fira held her breathe as water filled the barrel. Kili tightened his grip on her and only when the barrel flipped upright did she take a breath. Kili beamed at her. His coat and tunic were completely soaked and his hair was plastered to his face. Fira knew she and the others were in a similar state. Kili gripped the barrel with one hand and held her by the waist with the other. Fira sighed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

He gave an innocent enough shrug and she kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Looking around Fira counted thirteen barrels for thirteen dwarves and it was at this point that her heart sank.

"Bilbo," she gasped. Kili hugged her tight.

"He'll be fine," he said.

Fira nodded before looking behind her. Catching sight of a figure clinging to Nori's barrel she broke into a smile.

"Well done Master Baggins," Thorin said. Bilbo waved his hand away as the barrels began to float down the river. Still underneath the woodland realm Fira couldn't deny Bilbo's plan had been pretty ingenious. Not that she was going to admit that when surrounded by a group of dwarves; but as she looked at Bilbo the pair of them nodded to each other.

"Come on," Thorin said as he began to paddle his barrel through the water. As the rest of the company followed suite Fira noticed Kili hadn't taken his eyes off her face. Aware that she could be blushing she looked over at him. He brushed her hair from his face and Fira bit her lip.

"Kili?"

He gently caressed her bruised cheek.

"If I see that elven king again he'll regret doing that."

"Doing what?"

Fira turned to see Dwalin's barrel was now floating beside theirs. The dwarf glanced at her cheek and he gave a low growl.

"I'll be next in line after you lad."

Fira lowered her head. She still didn't understand why these dwarves were so protective over her. Kili kissed her forehead as she looked down at the river. He nudged her.

"Don't worry. I won't let you drown."

Fira smiled. She went to reply when she heard Thorin yelling.

"Hold on!"

Fira grabbed hold of Kili as he held the barrel. It dropped a few feet before landing in the water again. Looking back she saw they were no longer underground and were instead surrounded by trees and banks on both sides. The small waterfall behind them grew smaller and smaller as the current pushed the barrels along. Pushing her wet hair from her eyes Fira watched as Dwalin spat water from his mouth, glaring at the half drowned figure of Bilbo as if it was his fault. However, Fira's gaze was fixed on the small open gateway in front of her. The guards on the bridge weren't even looking in the direction of the river and once again she could feel hope bubbling inside of her. Thorin began paddling again to try and force his barrel to move faster. The others began doing the same when a loud horn rang out from somewhere behind them. One of the guards looked down and Fira saw his eyes widened as he reached out and grabbed at a large lever sticking out of the wall.

"No!" Thorin yelled as the gate began to shut.

He tried to paddle faster but his efforts were useless and his hands brushed against the metal gate as it clanged shut. Several more barrels hit Thorins as the company began to cluster under the small spot beneath the bridge. The elf who had pulled down the lever fixed Thorin with a glare before pulling out his own sword. The dwarves who had knives pulled them out although Fira knew the game was up. Kili held her tightly against him in a show of protection. The elf raised his sword but before he could do anything a thick arrow hit him in the neck and he fell to the ground. Fira bit down a cry as a huge orc jumped over the bridge and stood over the dead elf.

 _ **And now we come to one of my favourite scenes from this film! And it'll certainly be interesting I promise you that. Thought we all deserved some nice Fili/Mithiel moments as I feel like I've neglected those two a bit. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	39. Into A Battle

_**Big thanks to KimiAshinhurst for favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yes indeed they did! I've learnt Fili blushes easily – so plenty more will ensure! And as for that you will have to read on and find out!**_

 _ **Reader-anonymous-writer – Glad you are still enjoying it.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I figured we needed some scenes from her point of view.**_

Into A Battle

Fira gaped at the orc in horror. She could feel Kili's body tense and he pulled her close to him. The orc was tall and bulky with one good eye. The other had a scar cutting right across it. He gave her a vile grin as another elf guard dropped dead to the ground.

" _Kill the dwarf filth,"_ the orc roared.

Biting her lip Fira drew her sword. Glancing up she could now see that the elves were no longer concerned with the prospect of escaping prisoners. Instead they were doing their best to keep away the orcs that were now joining their leader. Fira gasped as Kili spun her round.

"Listen to me. They won't lay their hands on you. I promise."

Nodding Fira kissed his nose before glancing back over to the lever on the bridge. If one of them could just about reach it then they could open the gate. Someone yelled behind her and she turned to see the orcs jumping on the barrels. Dwalin stabbed one but it merely jumped from his barrel onto the one with Fili. The blonde dwarf stuck his sword into the creatures gut and it fell back into the river. As Kili wielded his blade Fira did her best to drag their barrel closer to the bridge so they would have some form of shelter. But it clear that the barrels wouldn't all fit in.

There was a loud thud behind her and Fira turned in time to see an orc bearing down on her. Its fist hit her in the face and for a few seconds she saw stars. Shaking her head Fira sliced its knees open before elbowing it off the barrel. Satisfied the others were able to fend off the orcs her eyes strayed to the lever. It just sat there going completely unnoticed by anyone. Sheathing her sword Fira grabbed the edges of the barrel and went to push herself up when Kili pulled her back down.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Shrugging his grip off Fira pointed to the lever.

"We need to open the gate. We can't fend them off for much longer and in case you had forgotten we're still trying to escape the elves!"

Kili said nothing and instead glanced over at the lever. He then turned to his brother.

"Fili!"

As the blonde dwarf also looked at the lever Fira knew what was about to happen. Kili gently stroked her chin.

"Yes I'll be fine, yes I'll be careful, no I won't be reckless."

Fira smiled at him as Kili gave her a hurried peck on the cheek. Doing her best to keep the barrel steady for him she watched as he pushed himself up before leaping forward and landing on the stone steps. Fili was close behind him and Fira could do nothing but watch as they stood back to back. Their clothes were soaked and their hair was dripping wet. Yet Fira had never seen two people with more fire and rage in their eyes. Orcs ran at them but despite their short height and lack of weapons the two brothers fought them as though they were no more than small children.

"Kili!"

Fira clapped a hand to her mouth as on orc stood on a huge ledge that looked over the princes. It raised it's axe – intending to slice Kili in half. At the last second however he looked up and dove to the side. Fira realised she hadn't been breathing until Kili smiled at her.

"Fira!"

At Dwalin's voice Fira remembered where she was. Forcing herself to look away from Kili Fira ducked to avoid an orcs blow before pushing it off the barrel. As it fell Dwalin sliced it's back with a knife. He gave Fira a grim smile.

"Kili will be fine. He and Fili are two of the best fighters I know."

Nodding Fira turned her attention back to the bridge. Both brothers had reached the lever. Most of the orcs were being kept busy with the elves. But there was one orc that they had all forgotten about. As the one eyed orc fitted an arrow to it's bow Fira's heart leapt into her throat.

"Kili."

He didn't pay any attention as he fought the two remaining orcs that blocked his path. Gripping the barrel Fira saw the orc taking aim with the bow.

"KILI!"

Both brothers turned round to see the orc. Fira had no time to say anything as Fili pushed Kili to the ground before crying out in pain as the arrow hit him in the thigh. Fira was dimly aware of Mithiel yelling in anger but all she could do was watch as Fili fell to his knees before falling backwards. Kili got to his feet and began shaking his head.

"Fili? FILI!"

As Fili propped himself up onto his elbows Fira could see the tears on Kili's face.

"Kili the lever!"

He glanced at her before his eyes widened. Kili wrenched the lever down and Fira watched the gate open. Grabbing onto the nearest barrel she watched Fili pull himself to the edge of the bridge. Fira leaned over and grabbed his empty barrel.

"Fili here!

He nodded and she could see the pain was written all over his face. Fili licked his lips before sliding down from the bridge and into the barrel. Fira winced as she heard the arrow snap in half and Fili screamed in pain. Her own barrel jolted as Kili landed beside her. She clutched his hands.

"He'll be alright," she murmured, "I know he will."

Kili nodded but Fira could feel him shaking.

"That arrow was meant for me," he stammered, "He pushed me out of the way."

Fira opened her mouth when she realised she was still holding onto the rock. Letting go she allowed Kili to hold her tightly as their barrel travelled downstream to join the others. On both sides of the river she could hear the cries of orcs and elves as they fought. Ducking a low hanging branch Fira gasped as up-ahead she saw a dozen or so rocs standing on a thick branch that acted as a makeshift bridge over the river.

"CUT THE BRANCH!" Thorin yelled.

Fira could barely hear him but as she saw the other dwarves hacking away as they passed underneath it she understood. Raising her own sword she growled at the orcs before reaching up and slashing through the bark. Kili pulled her out of the way as the branch collapsed behind them and the orcs crashed into the water around them. Wiping the water from her eyes Fira opened them and screamed. The orc leered at her – clinging onto the barrel with every last ounce of it's strength. Gritting her teeth Fira tried to stab it when it grabbed her wrist and jumped off the barrel – tipping it into the water. Fira lashed out as the orc tried to pull her away. She could feel Kili holding onto her legs and she shook her head. If they stayed like this then they both would drown. Kicking herself free of Kili's grip she turned to see the barrel flip back upright. Fira then fixed eyes with the orcs as they both surfaced.

"FIRA!"

She could hear Kili as though he was right next to her. He could have been for all she knew. The orc shook its head before standing up and Fira saw that the water only just reached its chest. She on the other hand was forced to tread water. The orc had both of her wrists now and although she twisted in its grip it wasn't letting go.

" _Say goodbye!"_

As it pushed her under the water Fira had no time to react. Her body spasmed and kicked out as the orc held her under. Her lungs were strained from lack of breath already but it wasn't long before they were our bursting point. Her kicking got steadily weaker and already the edges of her vision were growing black. The orc let go of her wrists and Fira could feel her body sinking to the bottom of the riverbed as everything turned to black.

* * *

Kili couldn't stop shaking as he tried to claw his way back to where Fira and the orc grappled with each other. One second all three had been underwater and then the next he alone had surfaced. Rubbing the spot on his chest where Fira had kicked him Kili watched the horrific sight unfold before him.

"FIRA!"

The orc towered over her and Kili could see she was already tired from her ordeal. He wasn't aware of anything else as the orc pushed her body under the water. He was aware of the others fighting around him but they didn't matter. Even Fili suddenly wasn't as important. The barrel was now nothing more than a hindrance to him as he tried to paddle back up the river. Biting his lip Kili watched as the few air bubbles that he could see now vanished. The orc let go of Fira and he waited for her to resurface.

But she didn't.

" _NO!"_

He didn't care anymore. Jumping out of his barrel Kili took a deep breath of air before diving into the river. He was aware of the orc moving away but he pushed that from his mind. He was a strong swimmer but he hadn't had to swim against a current before. Already his arms ached and his legs wanted him to stop. But he had to keep going. He had to reach her. Pushing himself forward Kili's eyes widened as he saw a figure lying on the river bed. Wrapping his arm around Fira's waist he tried to ignore how grey her lips were getting. Instead all he focused on was getting back to the surface.

"Kili!"

He heard Dwalin's voice as his head broke the surface. Gasping Kili watched as the warrior dwarf pushed his barrel towards him before his own floated down the river. Grabbing the barrel with one hand Kili pushed Fira's unconscious body into it before swinging himself in afterwards. Allowing the current to take him after the others he held her against him; holding her against his chest and pulling his coat around her to keep her warm.

"Fira?" He stroked her face, "Fira come on darling. Come on."

Her head lolled against his chest and if it wasn't for the fact that he could still feel his bond Kili would have assumed he was too late. Kissing Fira on the forehead he then gasped as her eyes flickered open and she coughed.

"Kili?"

He couldn't say anything. Instead he just hugged her close as the river took his barrel and the others away from the roar and cries of the ongoing fight.

* * *

The company carried on travelling through the river but they all noticed with a heavy heart that they were staring to lose the current,

"Make for the shore," Thorin yelled as the company began paddling their barrels towards the rocky shoreline. Fira clung to Kili as their barrel bumped against the edge first. He kissed her forehead before pulling himself out and then pulling her out after him. Fira tried to stand but her knees gave way and Kili caught her before she fell.

"How are you?"

Fira nodded as they both knelt down. He ran his fingers through her hair and she kissed him. Kili smiled when they heard a pained cry next to them. As Fili all but collapsed next to them Fira could see the guilt building up in Kili's eyes. Fili must have seen it too because he shook his head.

"Don't even think of blaming yourself for this Kee."

Kili nodded silently and Fira glanced at Mithiel. The elf was sitting by Fili and she could tell she was trying to remain calm. Fili smiled at her.

"I'm fine," he said, "It's nothing."

Fira shook her head. This was far from nothing.

"On your feet," Thorin snapped. Kili shot his uncle a glare,

"Fili's wounded. His leg needs binding,"

Fira watched the colour drain from Thorin's face. However he shook his head.

"There is an orc pack on our tail. We keep moving,"

"To where?" Balin asked as he tried to wring the water from his beard. To everyone's surprise Bilbo stepped up,

"To the mountain," he said as brightly as he could, "We're so close,"

"A lake lies between us and that mountain," Balin told him. However, he and the others were unable to keep the smiles from their faces as they looked at how keen the hobbit was to get to Erebor.

"Then we go round," Bilbo argued. Dwalin shook his head,

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. And we have no real weapons to defend ourselves,"

Thorin looked at Fili's pain racked face and sighed,

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes," he strode off and the rest of the company began tipping water out of their boots. Fili grabbed at the remaining bit of arrow when Mithiel pulled his hand away.

"You'll make it worse," she whispered, "If any splinters are left in it'll become infected."

Nodding Fili sat back and Fira watched as the elf's deft fingers picked away any lingering splinters before pulling the arrow out. Fili's leg jerked from the pain and he cried out before he could stop himself. Keeping a tight hold on Kili's hands Fira said nothing as Mithiel tied a thin piece of cloth around the wound.

"That will stop it bleeding. But we need to treat it properly."

Fili nodded and Fira watched as he took Mithiel's hand in his own. The elf blushed before getting to her feet and moving away. Fira sensed she should go to. But as she got to her feet Kili did the same.

"I'm so sorry Fili. I should have seen the orc or tried to stop him or something!"

"Hey!" Fili forced himself to his feet, "This isn't your fault Kee."

Kili made a small sobbing sound and Fira rubbed his arm.

"But you're hurt and it should have been me."

"No," Fili said darkly, "No Kili it shouldn't have. As long as I breathe I'll always make sure you're safe from harm. No matter what cost."

Fili opened his mouth when Fira stepped in.

"Look, we're all alive and we're out of Mirkwood. That's something at least."

Fili nodded and Kili gave her a small smile. Rubbing her head Fira shut her eyes. She just wanted to go to sleep for a whole day now. Opening her eyes she saw the rest of the company were starting to regroup. There was the sound of cracking sticks and the company jumped to their feet. Dwalin grabbed a heavy tree branch and brandished it furiously. In the glare of the sun they could make out the shape of a tall person holding a bow and arrow at the terrified figure of Ori. Snarling, Dwalin jumped in front of the young dwarf and brandished his makeshift weapon. Everyone gasped as the figure let loose an arrow, hitting the branch in between Dwalin's hands. Fira gasped as Kili placed himself in front of her and grabbed a rock – aiming it at the figure. But they merely turned and let loose another arrow. Kili watched as the rock fell from his hands.

"Try that again," the figure said as he raised his bow a third time, "And you're dead."

 _ **So hopefully you liked the little changes I made to the orc/elf/dwarf fight scene! I wanted to do things a bit differently and plus it gives Fili some more screen time which he (very unfairly) was never given in the films. Plus Kili's been injured too many times for me right now! Let me all know what you think xxx**_


	40. A Helping Hand

_**Big thanks to thatgirl2002 and LydiaTyrundil for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Was worried it would become too OC but glad you liked it. Fili deserves more screen time for me. No it wasn't…just another horrible orc.**_

 _ **Reader-anonymous-writer – No. As far as Fira knows the curse can only be lifted by her king and he'll only do that if she kills the others. However there are going to be one or two twists coming up regarding that.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Glad you enjoyed it. I wanted to change it a bit so it wasn't just a retell of the movie scene.**_

 _ **Rachetg – You'll have to find out!**_

A Helping Hand

Everyone stared at the shadowed figure in stunned silence. It was only when the bow was lowered by a few inches did Balin choose to step up,

"Excuse me," he raised his hands as the man swung the bow at his face. Balin gave an anxious smile,

"You're from Laketown, I presume?"

"Aye," the man stepped forward and the company saw a tall figure with shoulder length black hair and a small moustache. Balin gently lowered his hands and indicated towards the boat that was tied to one of the rocks,

"That barge over there. It wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

Fira watched the stranger who simply grabbed one of the empty barrels and hauled it towards the barge. Slipping her hand into Kili's she stuck close to his side as the company moved towards the man. As he loaded the rest of the barrels he wiped his hands on his coat.

"What makes you think I will help you?"

Balin looked the man over, "Those boots have seen better days," he said nicely enough, "As has that coat,"

The man looked down at himself as he carried on loading the ruined barrels. The rest of the company gave Balin encouraging nods and glances. Sighing the old dwarf took another step closer to the man,

"No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed?" He grinned "How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls," the man gave a sympathetic smile to Balin who had a feeling he might be getting somewhere with this stranger,

"And your wife…I imagine she's a beauty,"

His smile fell as the man's shoulder sank and his own small smile froze on his face,

"Aye…she was," he said quietly. Balin shook his head,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Behind him Dwalin and Thorin shared a look. Shaking his head Dwalin glared at his older brother,

"Come on, come on! Enough of the niceties," he growled. Thorin gave a small nod as the man turned round and eyed the company carefully,

"What's your hurry?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Clenching his fist Dwalin took a step towards him,

"What's it to you?" he said fiercely. Balin sighed at the dwarfs tone but the man simply loaded the last barrel onto his barge,

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands,"

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains," Balin said placidly before anyone else could speak, "We are journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills,"

The man took another look at the barrels before facing the still soaking wet dwarves,

"Simple merchants you say?"

Fira could tell he didn't believe them. Stepping forward, Thorin eyed the man closely,

"We need food, supplies, and weapons," he added, "Can you help us?"

The man looked him over carefully before grabbing a thick length of rope, "I know where these barrels came from," he said. The dwarves looked at each other uneasily,

"What of it?" Thorin growled. The man gave him a smile,

"Whatever business you had with the elves, it can't have ended well," he traced one of the arrow marks in the nearest barrel, "No one enters Laketown without leave of the Master. Half of his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil,"

Thorin looked over at Balin and gave him another nod. Shaking his head Balin tried one last attempt as the man stepped onto his barge,

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen,"

"Aye," the man grinned, "But for that, you need a smuggler,"

"For which we would pay," Balin was at his side in an instant, "Double," he added firmly.

Fira bit her lip, she had very little gold left. But the others were nodding eagerly and she could see the look on the man's face. Throwing his rope on the deck he ran a hand through his hair before nodding to the dwarves. Smiling Fira waited as one by one the others got onto the barge. Kili helped Fili and she could see the pain on the blonde's face. The man offered her his hand.

"Thank you..?"

"Bard."

* * *

Fira sat down next to Kili who gave her a small smile. Fira smiled back, trying to ignore the fact the only thing between her and the lake was a thin layer of wood.

"We won't…sink will we?"

Kili shook his head seriously, "No my love. And if we did I'd make sure you got to shore safely."

Nodding Fira glanced at the rest of the company. Opposite them Mithiel was sitting next to Fili; trying to examine his leg. She had her work cut out. Fili kept moving it away and insisting he was fine.

"He's being an idiot," Fira whispered, "I know he's your brother but…"

Kili nodded, "You're right. But he doesn't want to look weak in front of Thorin. For Fili this quest is about proving to Thorin he is a worthy heir. He thinks this will put doubts in Thorin's mind."

Fira shook her head, "Rubbish! When you're injured of course you'll feel pain. We're only mortal after all."

Kili stroked her knuckles, "I know love. But Fili believes Thorin won't see it that way."

Nodding Fira leant her head on Kili's shoulder and drew her knees to her chest. She could feel a chill setting in from her damp clothes and her spell in the cold river. Kili was trying his best but he was equally wet.

"Excuse me?"

At Kili's voice Fira looked up to see Bard moving towards them. The man frowned at the pair and Kili pointed to her.

"She's frozen. Have you any blankets? A spare coat? Anything!"

Bard shook his head before shrugging his own coat off and handing it to Kili. Fira shook her head.

"No I'm fine."

Bard raised an eyebrow, "You would rather freeze? You'd rather become ill?"

Fira had no answer and Kili wrapped the huge coat around her body; pulling it over her knees to keep her as warm as possible. He smiled at Bard and the man gave a small bow before walking away. Fira shuffled so she was practically on Kili's lap. He held her close.

"You can sleep for a bit if you want," he whispered, "I have a feeling it'll be a while before we reach…wherever we're going."

Nodding Fira shut her eyes as Kili tightened his grip on her. She smiled; allowing the gentle motion of the barge to rock her to sleep.

* * *

Fira wasn't surprised when she woke to the sound of voices. Forcing her eyes open she could see the company were all muttering angrily at each other. Kili gave her an encouraging nudge and as she sat up Fira could see huge chunks of ice protruding from the water. Biting her lip she tried not to think about what would happen if they were to hit one.

"Watch out!" Bofur cried.

The dwarves gasped as huge rock formations sprung out of the icy waters. Fira watched as Bard steered the barge with ease. However, the rest of the dwarves were glaring the him,

"What are you trying to do?" Thorin shouted, "Drown us?"

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf," Bard said calmly, "If I wanted to drown you. I wouldn't do it here,"

The dwarves turned to each other nervously and Dwalin shook his head,

"I've had enough of this lippy lakeman," he hissed, "I say we throw him over the side and be done with it,"

"Bard," Bilbo said, a hint of annoyance lacing his voice, "His names' Bard,"

"How do you know?" Bofur asked. Bilbo sighed,

"Because I asked him,"

"I don't care what his name is," Dwalin said, "I don't like him,"

"We don't have to like him," Balin said gently, "We just have to pay him,"

The dwarves all looked at the small piles of coins that were being put down on the deck. Balin steadily counted them up,

"Come on lads, empty your pockets,"

Fira bit her lip as she brought out the few coins she had left. Chucking them in the pile along with the others her hand moved to her coat pocket. She hadn't worn Kili's hair clasp since Rivendell for fear she would lose it.

"We have a problem," Balin said, "We're ten coins short,"

Everyone turned to Gloin, who stared at them in outrage,

"Come on Gloin," Thorin said softly, "Give us what you have,"

"Don't look at me!" he shouted in defence, "I have been bled dry by this venture. And what have I seen for my investment. Naught but misery and grief!"

Flashing Kili an apologetic smile Fira brought out the clasp.

"Take this. It should cover the rest."

The dwarves looked down at it and Fira turned to Kili.

"I'm sorry but if it's the only way to get us closer to the Mountain..."

"No."

Fira looked up at Dwalin. The older dwarf picked up the clasp and placed it back in her hands.

"No, keep it Fira. We won't have you give up something so precious. Not for anything."

Fira wanted to say it was just a hair clasp. But as Kili closed her fingers around it she knew it was more than that. It was a sign of how much he cared about her. A memory of their first kiss. Sliding it back into it's pocket she kissed Kili's knuckles. He opened his mouth when Thorin gasped behind them. Fira watched in confusion as the others all got to their feet. Fira held Kili's hand as she too saw the looming shape of the Lonely Mountain.

"That's…that's it!" She whispered. Kili beamed at her.

"Our new home."

"Bless my beard," Gloin muttered as he drew out a purse, "Here take it. Take it all,"

Bilbo cleared his throat and the company turned to see Bard standing by them,

"Give me the money. Quickly,"

Thorin shook his head. They were so close now. He wasn't going to be cheated by this stranger,

"We will pay you when we get our provision. But not before,"

To his surprise, Bard ignored the hostility in Thorins voice, "If you value your freedom you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead,"

The company turned to Thorin, who nodded,

"Do as he says,"

As Bard shoved the money in his pocket he patted one of the barrels,

"Everyone in!" he said quietly but with an air of command in his voice. Grumbling the dwarves clambered into the barrels. They weren't on their sides this time and so a lot harder to get in this time. Several of the dwarves had to be helped in and Bilbo was so small that Bard simply picked him up under the arms and lifted him into the barrel. Fira watched however as Bard held an arm out to stop Mithiel. She saw Fili clench his fists and Bard sighed.

"We're a barrel short and she's too tall to share. Besides, I can sneak her in easily enough. Say she was a survivor of an orc attack."

Fira knew Fili wasn't happy about this. But she knew they had no time to argue. Sliding into Kili's barrel she curled up against him – trying to ignore the fact she had no space to breathe. Bard nodded.

"Whatever you do," he said, "Don't make a sound,"

The company nodded before ducking into their barrels as Bard steered the barge towards the town. The dwarves held their breath as he stopped at a small bridge outside the city.

"What's he doing?" Fira could hear Dwalin's angry whispers. Inside her own barrel she looked through the small hole in the side of it. Fira watched as Bard walked over to another man and began talking to him,

"He's talking to someone," she hissed, "He's pointing right at us!"

"What!" Thorin hissed – not so quietly. Fira swallowed and Kili took her hand.

"That villain! He's selling us out!" Dwalin growled as footsteps drew closer to the barrels. Crouching in their barrels the dwarves prepared themselves to fight when – in each barrel – a small load of dead fish was thrown in over the dwarves. Fira gagged on the smell and buried her face into Kili's chest.

"Quiet!" Bard barked as the dwarves began cursing, "We're approaching the toll gate,"

* * *

Mithiel wrapped Bard's coat around her and ran her fingers through her hair. They covered her ears and she lowered her head she no one would see her face. Every so often her eyes strayed to the barrels. She remembered which one Fili was in and she wished he was sitting right by her. Bard drew the barge to a halt before the gates and smiled at the man who was stepping out his small office to see him,

"Halt! Good inspection," an old man said before seeing Bard and grinning, "Oh it's you Bard,"

"Morning Percy," Bard said with his own smile. Percy gave a nod of his head,

"Anything to declare,"

"Nothing except I am cold and tired and ready to go home," Bard said truthfully. Percy smiled.

"You and me both," he passed back the papers, "All in order,"

Mithiel froze as his eyes landed on her. Bard gave a small shrug.

"Found her by the waters edge; surrounded by bodies of her family."

Percy flashed Mithiel a sympathetic smile.

"I'll be seeing you later then Bard."

Bards smile fell however as another figure stepped into view. Dressed in black with a face like a rats the other man held up a hand,

"Not so fast," he sneered before looking at the barge, "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm… Only, they aren't empty are they Bard?"

Bard resisted the urge to say something in retort. The man narrowed his eyes,

"If I recall, you are licensed as a bargeman and not a fisherman,"

"That's none of your business," Bard said before he could stop himself. The man shook his head,

"Wrong. It's the Master's business. Which makes it my business,"

Bard rolled his eyes, "Come on Alfred, have a heart. People need to eat,"

"These fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side." Alfred said as two men stepped past him and onto the barge. As they grabbed one of the barrels Mithiel tried to think of what to do. One of them was already being tipped and as the fish fell into the sea she saw Bard's face light up with an idea.

"Folk in this town are struggling," he said in a pleading voice, "Times are hard,"

Alfred shrugged, "Not my problem,"

"And when people hear the Master is dumping fish back into the lake. When the rioting starts," Mithiel could see Bard was enjoying the look on Alfred's face,

"Will it be your problem then?"

A slow minute of silence fell before Alfred held up a hand, "Stop!"

Mithiel watched as the barrel was put back with the others. She was also aware of Alfred gaze on her face.

"Who have we here then?"

"She was the only survivor of an orc attack."

"And you thought you'd give her a home did you?"

Mithiel didn't dare breathe as Alfred knelt beside her and ran a finger down her face.

"As you know anyone seeking refuge must go to the Master."

He grabbed her arm and out of instinct Mithiel pushed him away. Cursing Alfred raised a hand when Bard stepped in.

"She's frightened. Her family were cut down before her eyes. Let me take her home, give her some food and then I'll bring her to the Master. You have my word."

"Ever the peoples champion, eh Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favour now bargeman but it won't last,"

Bard ignored him as Percy called for the gate to be raised. As he pushed his barge through Alfred called out one last time,

"The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember that. We know where you live,"

"It's a small town Alfred," Bard said cheerfully, "Everyone knows where everyone lives,"

Ignoring the people he passed, Bard steered his barge through the flow of rivers that went through Laketown. Raising her head Mithiel looked around at the state of most of the buildings – and most of the people. Bard hadn't been lying to Alfred; times really were hard. As Bard brought the barge to a stop he ignored the confused face of an old man as he began kicking some of the barrels over. As the fish fell to the floor the dwarves coughed and spluttered,

"Take your hands off me," Dwalin growled as he climbed out of his barrel. Gloin and Oin did likewise whilst Kili helped to pull Fili out of his barrel which had been kicked on its side. Mithiel could see the pain on Fili's face, but the second his eyes landed on her it vanished.

"Are you alright?" He licked his lips, "I saw that man grab at you."

"I'm fine," Mithiel smiled at him, "Honestly."

He muttered something under his breath. Mithiel couldn't be sure but it sounded like he was saying "thank you".

She shook her head. She needed to stop falling for this dwarf before she was in too deep to go back.

* * *

Fira glanced down at herself. She had brushed as much fish off as possible but the smell was still there. She licked her lips and then regretted it instantly; the taste of fish now coating her tongue. Kili looked at her worriedly and Fira shook her head.

"I'm fine…" she paused as the nausea worsened.

"Actually…"

Turning round she threw up over the side of the small pier. Kili pulled her hair away from her face and she gave her mouth a shuddery wipe. Spitting out of the last of the sick she turned and gave the others a small shrug.

"Sorry about that."

Kili held her close as Bard handed the watching man several coins,

"You never saw them. They were never here," he whispered, "The fish the can have for nothing,"

"Da!"

The company stopped as a young boy ran up to Bard. From his height and build to be around thirteen. He stared at the dwarves before looking at Bard,

"Our house. It's being watched!"

* * *

"Remind me again," Gloin said, "Whose idea this was?"

The company were all huddled underneath Bards house. Or, to be more exact, his toilet. Bard and his son – Bain – had agreed to go home as if nothing was happening whilst the dwarves were to wait underneath his house where they would sneak up through Bards toilet. Mithiel had been able to go with the two men as she had been seen by plenty of people already. When the plan had been suggested none of the dwarves had been happy about the idea. Dwalin had even threatened to rip Bards arms off if he couldn't find another idea. However, Thorin and Balin had agreed it was the only way.

"It was Bilbo's if I recall," Kili said. Fira rolled her eyes.

"Did anyone have another plan? No so stop complaining."

As the toilet door opened above them Dwalin climbed up first,

"If you speak of this to anyone..." he growled. Bain held out a hand to help but he waved the boy away and turned round to help Bilbo climb out. A young girl – a few years older than Bain – was watching the whole scene,

"Da? Why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" a younger girl appeared by her side and she grinned at the company,

"Will they bring us luck?" she asked as Bard hugged her. Fira rolled her eyes as Kili grabbed her by the waist and boosted her up to the waiting arms of Thorin. Once she was set on her feet Fira hugged herself; following the dwarves up the stairs and into Bards house.

 _ **So bit filler-ish but they're in Laketown now so things will start heating up again. For those wondering; Sol hasn't gone away, I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to bring him back. Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	41. The Hidden Dangers of Laketown

_**Big thanks to ChaseyLane, Lightning-in-the-dark, draconsnoire43, BlackDragonTalom and skittlelover1998 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I like him more when I include him in fanfiction.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – They did but when you're facing a dragon a couple of swords and knives won't go very far. Plus armour would be a good help. And I'll be honest you are right to be anxious!**_

The Hidden Dangers of Laketown

The two girls began handing them out dry clothes as they huddled around the fire. Fira smiled at both of them and she could see the look of pride in Bard's eyes. He put his arm around the youngest.

"These are my daughters: Sigrid and Tilda,"

The company gave low bows to the girls who grinned shyly. Fira glanced down at herself.

"Excuse me?"

Glancing up Fira saw Sigrid looking down at her. The girl smiled.

"Would you and the other girl care for a bath?"

"I…thank you."

Following Sigrid, Fira turned to get Mithiel's attention. However the elf was sitting by Fili on the bed and she decided to leave them to it. Shutting the door behind her Fira glanced around and what she assumed was the girls bedroom. A double bed was in the middle of the room and she watched Sigrid pouring water into a bath tin.

"It's not the warmest water I'm afraid."

Fira shook her head, "As long as I don't smell of fish I don't mind."

Sigrid smiled, "I'll leave you to it."

As she was left alone Fira wasted no time in stripping off and sliding into the bath. Sigrid hadn't been lying. The water was freezing. Shaking her head Fira hurriedly scrubbed herself down; grimacing as the water turned a horrible murky grey. Glancing around Fira realised that she had no towel or blankets. Biting her lip she wondered if she should call for Sigrid when the door opened. As Kili poked his head round however, Fira was quick to draw her knees to her chest. He held his hands up.

"I've not come here to pry," he stepped into the room, "I figured you might need this."

He handed her a thick woollen blanket and Fira smiled. Dropping it on the floor Kili then turned around. Waiting a few seconds Fira got to her feet and wrapped the blanket around her. She then glanced down at her sodden clothes. Kili turned around and Fira could see the blush creeping into his cheeks as he glanced at her.

"Sigrid found some clothes for you. They're a bit big but they should do until yours are clean."

Nodding Fira watched as he left the room before coming back with a small bundle in his hands. Once again Kili dropped them on the floor before turning round. As she changed Fira bit her lip. The company had had good luck since leaving Mirkwood. So why was she so worried by that?

* * *

When Fira and Kili re-joined the others she saw all of them were now in thicker, woollen tunic and trousers. As Sigrid and Bain handed out warm soup Fira sat close to Kili by the fire. Fili sat in a chair a few feet away and she could see the sweat sticking out on his forehead. Whatever wound he had it wasn't normal. Fira had one idea in mind but before she could talk to Fili she was pulled to her feet by Kili.

"What is it?"

He shook his head and drew her towards the window. Looking out Fira frowned as she saw a huge metal crossbow standing on one of the watch towers.

"What is it?"

"A Dwarvish wind-Lance," Kili whispered.

Fira head a gasp behind them and she turned to see Thorin had now joined them. He gazed out of the window in shock.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Bilbo smiled but Balin shook his head,

"Because he has," the old dwarf said sadly "The last time we saw such a weapon the city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale, Girion, Lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the best. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armour. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance could have pierced the dragons hide; and few of those arrows were ever made. Girions store was running low when he made his last stand,"

"Had the aim of men been true that day," Thorin said bitterly, "Much would have been different,"

"You speak as if you were there," Bard said slowly. Thorin frowned,

"All dwarves know the tale,"

Fira couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at this. Bard had no idea exactly which dwarf he was speaking to. And she had a feeling she wouldn't be happy if he found out.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon," Bain said, "He loosened a scale under the left wing,"

Dwalin shook his head sadly, "A fairy story lad,"

Wiping his eyes Thorin glared at Bard,

"You took our money," he said coldly, "Where are the weapons you promised?"

"Wait here," Bard said as he turned and went outside. Fira watched as Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili huddled together. Sensing she should go she moved towards the fire and sat down. Sigrid handed her some soup.

"Sorry about this," Fira said, "We'll be gone soon."

Sigrid shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

Gulping down the soup Fira glanced up as Bard came back with a huge bundle over his shoulders. Throwing it on the table the dwarves crowded round eagerly to see what he had. As they saw the assortment of items they turned to each other in disgust,

"What is this?" Thorin lifted up a long pole with a hook on the end,

"A pike hook," Bard said calmly, not noticing the anger on the dwarves faces, "Made from an old harpoon,"

"And this," Kili picked up a huge hammer, grimacing at the weight,

"A crow bill we call it. Made from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand I grant you. But in defence of your life, these will serve you better than no else,"

"We paid you for weapons," Gloin argued, "Iron forged sword and axes,"

"It's a joke," Bofur said in disgust and the dwarves nodded; throwing the items back on the table,

"You won't find better weapons outside the city forgery," Bard said in annoyance. Thorin and Dwalin turned to each other and nodded slowly. Seeing the look Balin drew Thorin to one side,

"Thorin. Why not take the offer and go?" Thorin scowled but Balin was firm, "I've made do with less. So have you. Besides; we have what Mithiel stole for us. Surely all together it's enough?"

Thorin nodded and moved back to the table when Bard slammed his hands down and glared at the dwarves around him,

"You're not going anywhere!"

The dwarves glared at the look on Bards face,

"What did you say?" Dwalin growled murderously, stepping forward with his fists raised. Bard sighed,

"There are spies watching the house," he said softly, "and probably every dock and wharf in this town. You must wait until nightfall,"

The dwarves looked at each other in relief. Fira smiled shyly at Kili as he drew her back down towards the fire.

"Get some sleep."

"Kili I slept on the barge."

He shook his head, "You're tired, I can see it clear as day. Just get some rest."

Fira nodded but a horrible thought was brewing in the back of her mind. The company hadn't encountered Sol since escaping Azog. It wasn't like him to be so…hidden. Fira couldn't help but feel like he was watching them. Watching _her!_

"Fira?"

At Kili's voice Fira snapped back into focus. As he smiled at her she gave a small nod. Kili leant against the chair behind them and Fira curled up against him. His lips brushed her forehead.

"Pleasant dreams my darling."

* * *

When she woke it took Fira a second to realise how quiet the house was. Glancing around she saw that most of the company had fallen asleep. Kili's head was on her shoulder and at the peaceful look on his face Fira wanted nothing more than to stay and watch him. But as she looked around this house again her attention was caught by the figure of Mithiel sitting in the doorway. Easing Kili's arm off her Fira got to her feet and silently moved towards the elf.

"Hey."

Mithiel gave a small gasp and Fira sat down next to her in the doorway.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

The elf nodded and even in the decreasing light Fira could see the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well that's a lie if ever I heard one," Fira nudged her, "Is this about Fili?"

Mithiel paused and Fira knew she was tempted to deny it. But instead she nodded.

"I…the way I feel about him…I've never felt anything like this before."

"You love him don't you?"

Mithiel gave a slow nod and Fira could see the tears crawling down her face. Reaching over she put an arm around her shoulder.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because he doesn't love me," Mithiel whispered.

"You've told him?"

She shook her head and Fira sighed.

"Well how can you say he doesn't love you if you don't know?"

"Because…because I can't think of a single reason he could have for loving me. There's nothing about me he would find desirable and…well he wouldn't love someone like me."

"I thought that about Kili," Fira whispered, "I thought he couldn't love me and yet look at us."

Mithiel gave a small nod and Fira bit her lip.

"Look, I haven't exactly heard it from Fili's lips…but I do know he has feelings for you. The way he acts around you? He'd never do that just for any girl."

She gave Mithiel a gentle hug, "You need to tell him how you feel."

Mithiel nodded, "I will I promise."

Smiling, Fira got up to go when a thought struck her. She paused before nodding.

"Fili's wound…I can't be certain but I think he was poisoned."

Mithiel nodded, "I know. With a Morgul blade."

Fira placed a hand to her stomach. She could remember the pain she had been in back in Beorns house. If Fili had to go through the same pain… Mithiel shook her head.

"I've tried to talk to him but he insists he's fine. I've tried to ask Bard for Kingsfoil but I can never get a moment with him or any of the others."

"How long..?" Fira didn't have to finish her sentence. Mithiel shook her head.

"A couple of days at most."

Placing a hand on her shoulder Fira nodded.

"We'll get some tomorrow. I promise."

Mithiel smiled before leaning her head against the doorway. As she went back inside the house Fira couldn't help but look at the sleeping figure of Fili. She then shook her head. He would be fine. Mithiel wouldn't risk losing him; not for anything.

* * *

Getting to her feet Mithiel shook out her stiff legs. She knew she should have a nap. After all the second the dwarves had their weapons they'd be off towards the Mountain. She didn't know why but excitement was growing at the thought of finally reaching Erebor. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't her home – although it could be if Fili had meant what he said – but after everything these dwarves had been through to reach it she knew they deserved it. No matter what anyone said.

Mithiel was about to follow Fira inside when a noise pricked her ears. Turning to her right she looked down the flight of steps that led into Bard's house. In the low light her sharp eyes saw nothing unusual. Nodding she turned and moved towards the door.

"Gotcha!"

An arm wrapped itself around her waist – pinning her arms to her sides. Before she could scream a hand clamped a cloth over her mouth. Mithiel took a deep breath before she realised what it was. As the strong smell entered her lung she could feel her eyes closing. The man who had grabbed her picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Resting her head on his back Mithiel allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

Fira watched in amusement as the others woke. The sun was hours from setting but already the clouds had turned a faint shade of pink. She giggled as Kili scrunched up his eyes before smiling at her. As the others got to their feet she watched in concern as Fili winced in pain. Kili was by his brothers side in an instant but Fili shook his head. Thorin bit his lip and Fira could see the growing worry in his eyes. He faced them all.

"Are we all ready?" He whispered.

As the others nodded Fira realised they were one short. She did another head count but she had been right. Mithiel wasn't there.

"Where's Mithiel?"

She watched Fili's face go white as he glanced around. Moving towards the doorway Fira risked a glance outside – maybe she had fell asleep after their chat. But no, nothing. Heading back inside she could see Kili doing his best to calm Fili down. Thorin sighed.

"We can't afford delays. We need to get the weapons."

"So you'll just leave her," Fili hissed, "Uncle _anything_ could have happened to her!"

Fira could see Thorin was torn. But she knew they had days until Durin's day. He couldn't afford delays. As Thorin shook his head Kili put out an arm to stop Fili.

"Why don't we split up? Fili and I can look for her."

"And me," Fira nodded. She glanced at Thorin, "I'm sure you'll be able to get weapons without us."

Thorin paused before glancing over at Fili. Through the pain on his face Fira could see how worried he was. _She_ was worried. Mithiel hadn't come back in the house last night that much was clear. She wouldn't have wandered off either, not without telling someone. Which left one option.

Someone had taken her. Someone knew the company were here and believed Mithiel could be useful to them.

Glancing over at Fili and Kili, Fira knew the same thought had crossed their minds. Moving towards the brothers she smiled at Fili.

"She'll be alright. We'll find her."

Fili nodded and Fira glanced over at Kili who sighed.

"I think I know where to start."

 _ **So finally things are starting to heat up! At long last Mithiel admits what everyone else already knows and then she ends up in danger! Looks like a certain blonde prince will need to perform a dashing and very heroic rescue ;) Let me know what you think xxx**_


	42. A Less Than Successful Rescue

_**Big thanks to JediKendalina, Neese96, .7, Lumihiutale89, Nessa Minyatur for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yeah he did. And it took Mithiel long enough didn't it?**_

 _ **Rachetg – You'll soon find out.**_

 _ **Reader-anonymous-writer – See if the quest was too short then you would end up with a very short and boring story. As for inventions and stuff in Middle Earth I try and just go by what Tolkien did. I imagine the dwarves crafted glass but whether they ever discovered electricity is different. After all it took us long enough didn't it.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – Aww glad you think so.**_

A Less Than Successful Rescue

Forcing her eyes open Mithiel winced and then shook her head again. She could still feel the after effects of whatever had been used to drug her. Stretching out her arms and legs she noted that – at the very least – she hadn't been tied up. On the downside she was very clearly locked in a cell. Rubbing her forehead she forced herself to her feet. The cell had no windows and in the dim light she could just about make out the door. A pin wold have no doubt made quick work of the lock but Mithiel had a nasty feeling she had lost them in the river when escaping the elves.

Had she had the time she would have tried to think of another escape plan. But as she heard the key turning in the lock Mithiel instead opted for a more offensive tactic. Clenching her fists she got into a fighting stance as the door opened. Two guards blocked the doorway – both armed with spears. As they moved towards her Mithiel feinted left before kicking at the other one and then bringing her elbows down on the back of his neck. Turning she then lunged at the other one when her arms were suddenly pinned to her sides. Kicking out Mithiel realised another guard had also been there; hidden behind the other two. Unlike those he didn't wear a helmet and had shoulder length grey hair.

"Not to rough now Braga."

Mithiel froze at the voice. Turning towards the doorway she ceased fighting. Alfred stood there with a slight smile on his face. As he moved towards Mithiel struggled; but Braga had a grip far stronger than she had expected. Alfred grabbed a clump of her hair and pushed it away to reveal her pointed ears.

"An elf!" He looked her up and down, "Not very tall are you?"

Clamping her mouth shut Mithiel glowered at him. He'd get nothing from her. However, Alfred was laughing.

"Let me guess. You swear to tell me nothing no matter what happens to you? Well don't worry. I already know you weren't victim to an orc attack. To be honest, I don't really care either. I'm not bothered about you," he ran a hand down her cheek, "Although…it would be a shame to spoil such a lovely face."

Gulping Mithiel watched as he moved back towards the doorway.

"Instead; I want to hear about these dwarves you were with," he clicked his fingers, "Bring her!"

Braga's grip on her arms didn't relent as she was dragged from the cell. Kicking out Mithiel could little else as she was taken up a flight of steps. As they climbed however she noticed that soon the stone was replaced with wood. Alfred pushed a door open and she was dragged through into what looked like a sitting room. There was a huge fire place with two armchairs beside it. However she didn't have a chance to look around. Alfred opened a door on the other side of the room and she was hauled towards it. However, when they reached the doorway Braga's grip on her vanished and he shoved her into the other room. Biting her lip as her knees hit the floor Fira watched as Alfred shut the door behind them. This room was a lot like the other one but smaller and with two plain wooden chairs. A table sat underneath a small window and as she caught sight of several sharp objects glinting in the sunset Mithiel gulped.

"Now then," Alfred pulled her up by her hair and dragged her over to the chair. As she was forced to sit down Mithiel spat on his shoe. Narrowing his eyes he pulled her hands behind her back and bound them with rope.

"You have no right to do this!" She hissed. Alfred nodded.

"If it's for the benefit of the town then yes I do. The Master will be along in a minute and I'd hate for you to upset him. He has such a volatile temper."

Mithiel said nothing as Alfred sat down on the other chair opposite her.

"You have options. Tell me everything and I'll let you go. You can even return back to your friends to say goodbyes before I have them arrested. Or…you can be stubborn and pay the price."

Narrowing her eyes Mithiel watched as Alfred got up and moved towards the table. His hand hovered over the objects and when he picked up a carving knife Mithiel could feel the bile growing. Alfred smiled at her unease as he moved towards her.

"So then, why was Bard sneaking dwarves into Laketown?"

Mithiel shook her head. However, to her horror Alfred was smiling.

"Between you and me; I was hoping you would be stubborn. It's much more fun."

Mithiel could do nothing as he placed the knife along her cheek.

* * *

Fira bit her lip as once again they came to a halt. Going through Laketown was an incredibly slow process. She knew they couldn't afford to be seen but this was getting ridiculous. Every so often she looked over at Fili. His face was white and she could see the anger and fear in his eyes. She could also see the pain he was in with every step and she wanted to abandon this and find some Kingsfoil. But she wouldn't have the faintest idea what to do with it. She shook her head. She needed to go back and tell Oin. He'd know what to do. And Kili…she couldn't keep this from him! Fili was his world!

"Fira!"

At Kili's voice Fira realised the other two had left her behind. Blushing she checked to see if they coast was clear before hurrying towards them. Kili smiled at her.

"Here we are."

Glancing up Fira realised they were standing in what could only be the town square. A huge wooden house stood at one end with a flight of steps leading up to it.

"And you think she's here because..?"

"Because who else would take her?" Kili whispered," Robbers would have just left her. But that man – Alfred – seemed interested in her. And he kept talking about the Master of this town. This is the biggest house here so it's not the largest leap for me to make."

Fira nodded in concession, "So how do we get in?"

"A window," Fili said, "Go round the back and climb through a window. That always works."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Fira winked at him. However he didn't smile back. Reaching out she took his hand.

"Fili?"

"I just…I just want her to be okay," his voice was small, "That's all I ask for."

"She'll be fine Fee," Kili rubbed his brothers shoulder. Fira nodded and Fili gave them both a small smile.

"Let's get on with it then."

Fira allowed both brothers to go ahead. They didn't have to go very far however when Kili stopped them and pointed upwards.

"Would you believe it," he grinned, "They've actually left a window open for us."

Fira smiled at him, "It's like they want us to come and find her."

"Okay," Fili stood against the wall, "Up you get Kee. Fira can climb on top of you."

Nodding Kili stood on Fili's locked together hands before getting onto his shoulders. The blonde dwarf gave a small cry of pain and Kili went white.

"Fili what is it? Is it your leg?"

"No," Fili bit his lip, "You're stepping on my hair you idiot."

Kili moved his boot, "Sorry."

Shaking her head Fira allowed Kili to pull her up. Balancing on his shoulders she raised her arms and pushed the open window. Grabbing onto the ledge she then swung herself back up and half climbed, half fell into the room. Not bothering to look around she hurried towards the bed and grabbed the two blankets. Knotting them together she hurried towards the window and lowered the makeshift rope down.

"Grab on!"

As Kili did so Fira could feel her arms scream at her as she tried to take his weight. Fortunately Kili was a quick climber and he was soon standing beside her. Taking the rope from her hands he held it as Fili swiftly joined them.

"Where now?"

Kili shrugged, "No idea. Just…keep looking I guess."

Nodding Fira followed the two princes from the room.

* * *

Even though she wanted to do nothing but sleep; Mithiel forced her head up. Alfred sat the bloodied knife on his knee and she tried not to look at the smile on his face. Her lips were covered in blood from where she'd bitten down. She would never let this man hear her pain. Her cheeks and collarbone were covered in numerous cuts and as Alfred ran the knife along her thigh Mithiel stiffened.

"You don't have to go through this you know," he whispered, "Just talk to me and it'll all be over."

Spitting in his eyes Mithiel then kicked out at him. Growling Alfred lunged at her and dug the knife into her neck.

"You think you're invaluable to me? I could quite easily get my answers from the dwarves themselves. I have no issue about slitting your throat right now."

Licking her lips Mithiel said nothing as Alfred moved the knife away. He tapped it on her knee.

"Now; where were we?"

Mithiel shook her head when behind her she heard the door open. Alfred frowned and Mithiel caught sight of Braga in the corner of her eye.

"Sorry to disturb you but the Master wishes to see you. He says it's urgent."

Alfred groaned and chucked the knife on the floor by her feet. He then grabbed her chin.

"Don't worry my dear. We'll be finishing our chat very soon."

Mithiel said nothing as he followed Braga out of the door. Instead she allowed her head to fall on her chest and her eyes to shut.

* * *

Fira couldn't stop the worry build. They'd searched every room they'd passed but still no sign of Mithiel. Also it was becoming more and more obvious that Fili was in pain. He'd given up trying to hide it but had refused to go back. Licking her lips Fira could do nothing more than just follow them.

"Hey!"

At Kili's voice Fira stopped outside a door. Kili pushed on it but it didn't budge.

"It's locked, "he said with a grin, "None of the others were locked."

Fili wasted no time in peering through the keyhole.

"I can see someone," he smiled, "Yes I can definatly see someone!"

Ushering them out of the way Fira took a pin from her hair and inserted it into the lock. She remembered Mithiel giving her a brief lesson on lock picking and she hoped this worked. Sure enough the lock clicked and Fira pushed the door open. Unsurprisingly Fili was the first one in. A chair sat in the middle of the room with a girl tied to it. Fira watched as Fili ran to Mithiel.

"Are you..?" He trailed off as his face paled.

Frowning Fira joined him to see what he was looking at. When she caught sight of Mithiel however she gasped. The girls face and shoulders were covered in blood and Fira could see bruises on the patches of bare skin. Mithiel's head lolled. Fili shook his head.

"I'll find who did this and I'll kill them."

"Later brother," Kili began undoing the ropes binding Mithiel's hands.

"Let's just get her out."

Nodding Fira helped Fili to drag Mithiel from the chair and lay her on the ground. Her eyes scrunched up before opening.

"Fi…Fili?"

He nodded, "It's me, Kili and Fira. We came to get you out."

Fira watched as he helped Mithiel to sit up; keeping a hand on her back to steady her. She could see he was trying to stay calm.

"What happened? Who hurt you?"

Mithiel shook her head, "I don't remember what happened. I was outside Bards house and they just grabbed me. I would have fought them off but they drugged me. I woke up here and then…then Alfred came. He wanted to talk to me. Ask me about the company and why we were here. I told him nothing."

Watching as Fili held Mithiel's hands Fira knew what he was thinking. He was wishing she had talked because then she wouldn't be hurt. Mithiel got to her feet and smiled at the others.

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course we would," Kili said, "We aren't like Thorin! We have more on our minds than a mountain."

"You know," Fira interjected, "I don't really think we should be staying here. I'm just saying, no one in this house will be happy to see us."

Nodding Fili put an arm around Mithiel's waist and Fira wasn't surprised when Kili grabbed her hand.

"Back the way we went," he muttered.

Nodding Fira allowed him to lead her back through the house. How they managed to avoid coming across anyone was a mystery to her. They weren't far from the room they had entered by when they heard a pained cry behind them. Fira could feel Kili freeze and both turned around to see him crumpled against the wall. Mithiel shook her head.

"It's his leg. It's worse than before."

Fira ran towards Fili who shook his head.

"Keep going."

"Shut up Fee," Kili set his jaw before pulling Fili to his feet. The older dwarf cried out again and Fira watched tears spring to Kili's eyes. Fili rested his head on Kili's shoulders.

"Get her out of here. Please!"

"Going somewhere!"

At the voice Fira jumped and turned around to see Alfred standing there. She recognised him instantly from when he had been on the barge. Kili drew his sword and despite everything Fili drew his as well. Fira shook her head. He truly would defend Mithiel until he died. Alfred tutted.

"Helping a prisoner escape."

"She's not your prisoner," Kili snapped, "You had her kidnapped and tortured!"

Alfred smiled, "I was only playing."

"You'll die for this," Fili spat, "I promise you that much."

Alfred opened his mouth when another man joined them. This one was in full armour with grey hair.

"My men have caught several dwarves breaking into the armoury."

Fira's shoulders sagged at this news. Alfred smiled.

"It seems your friends have about as much luck as you do," he snapped his fingers, "Why don't we reunite you all?"

Fira watched as Kili and Fili were grabbed and hauled down the corridor. Mithiel was given the same treatment and when Alfred took her arm Fira winced.

"Now now, I won't hurt you," he smiled and Fira could do nothing as she was dragged after the others.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise as they were dragged outside. Fira gasped when she realised the whole of Laketown had come to see this. The guards on the steps parted and she watched as the company smiled weakly at them all. Fili and Kili were shoved forward along with Mithiel. Fira smiled as Fili caught her and hugged her close. Alfred shook her hard.

"I'll ask the Master if I can question you. The others might be too…rough."

Not even bothering to look in his face Fira cried as he flung her to the floor. Spitting out dirt from her mouth she could feel someone picking her up. Kili led her towards the others who huddled around her and Mithiel. Fira turned back to see Alfred smiling at them. But now another man had joined them. He pulled his thick fur coat around him and ran a hand over his thinning ginger hair. Fira knew exactly who he was.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice boomed in the air and many crowd members moved back slightly at his tone. The guard holding Thorin shook the dwarf roughly,

"Caught them stealing weapons sir,"

The master's eyes widened – almost with glee,

"Ah! Enemies of state then?"

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if there ever was sire," Alfred said. At this insult the dwarves pushed against their guards and with a growl Dwalin stepped forward,

"Hold your tongue!" he snapped. The crowed watched him in wonder, "You don't know to whom you speak. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain. Son of Thror. King under the Mountain!"

The crowd gasped as Thorin stepped forward. The Masters beady eyes narrowed and his brain was instantly working out how this could work in his favour. With a regal nod Thorin stepped past Dwalin and faced the crowd,

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland!" He looked at the crowd and jumped onto the steps behind him,

"I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay in the harbour, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the centre of all trade in the north!"

The dwarves grinned at each other as the crowd began nodding. Many of the older people were shouting out in agreement. Thorin bowed his head with a sly smile,

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send riches flowing from the halls of Erebor!"

"Death! This is what you will bring upon us!"

Everyone turned in stunned silence as Bard pushed his way forward to face Thorin. The company snarled at the bargeman in anger but Thorin was shaking his head,

"You can listen to this naysayer. But I promise you this; if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

The crowd were cheering again. Many were clapping and Thorin folded his arms at Bard's angered face,

"All of you listen to me! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?"

Thorin bowed his head as the cheering stopped and the crowd fell silent. Bard nodded,

"Have you forgotten those who die in the firestorm?"

The crowd were shaking their heads now. Many were even calling out and the company stared at each other sadly. Bard jabbed his finger in Thorin's direction,

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king, so driven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!"

Thorin glared at Bard and several of the other dwarves were pushing forward angrily. Many crowd members were also shouting and it was only when the Master held up his hands did silence fall,

"Now, now," he said in a patronising voice, "We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame," he smiled at Bard, "Let us not forget that it was Girion – your ancestor, Bard – who failed to kill the beast!"

As Bard bowed his head Thorin stared at him with wide eyes filled with anger. Alfred nodded with a sly grin on his face,

"Its true sire," he nodded, "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missed its target,"

Bard bit his lip as the crowd were now directing their anger at him. In the mix of the dwarves Fira watched Bard; torn between feeling angry and feeling sorry for him. It wasn't his fault his ancestor hadn't kill the dragon, just as it wasn't Thorins fault the dragon came in the first place. Running a hand through his hair and ignoring the jeering crowd Bard stepped towards Thorin,

"You have no right to enter that mountain," he hissed. Thorin glared,

"I have the only right," he muttered. In that moment Bard could see just a glimmer of how much this meant to the dwarf. Thorin nodded before turning back to the Master,

"I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you share in the wealth of our people?"

Everyone watched the Master with interest. The man himself was staring down at Thorin. For him there was only one choice he could make. If he wished to remain in power then he needed the peoples support. There was only one way he would get that. Holding up a hand he winked at Thorin,

"I say to you…WELCOME!"

The crowd burst into loud cheers and the dwarves grinned at each other. Fira allowed Kili to hug her tightly. However she glanced over his shoulder at Fili. He was leaning heavily on Mithiel and she could see his eyes begin to shut.

"Kili."

He turned and cursed. Gasping Fira watched as Fili spat blood from his mouth before collapsing on the ground.

 _ **So we go from one cliff-hanger to another! God I can be so cruel to you all at times can't I? Sorry I didn't update yesterday but ran out of time. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	43. Miracles and Confessions

_**Big thanks to Bleeding Blue Kunoichi and aheart4aheart for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – I've done that with fanfics before so don't worry! Yeah I wanted to make it a bit different from my other quest story so I didn't bore people.**_

 _ **Reader-anonymous-writer – Happy you are still enjoying it.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I do feel bad for Bard…as for Thorin going crazy you'll have to see.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I always thought Alfred had a sadistic streak that never got looked at. And yes of course Fili will want to kill him.**_

Miracles and Confessions

Everyone froze. Fira just watched as Fili collapsed onto the floor; coughing up blood.

Then Kili began screaming.

" _FILI!"_

Fira grabbed his hands but he tore himself free and sank by Fili's shaking form.

"Fili? Oh Mahal please! Please not him!"

Kneeling down beside Kili, Fira watched as Mithiel turned Fili onto his back. He screamed in pain and she wondered if she had been like this back at Beorns. Rubbing Kili's back she bit her lip. He had been forced to watch the two people he loved both suffer agonising pain whilst all he could do was sit and wait. She could tears springing to his eyes as he grabbed Fili's hand. Fili coughed up more blood and Fira watched Mithiel undo the bandage on his leg.

"FILI!"

Fira wasn't angry when Thorin pushed her to one side. She watched the kings face go from pale to white. Glancing up she could see the other company members staring at the scene in horror. Fili screamed in pain and Fira jumped to her feet; running towards the Master.

"Help him! Please just help him!"

The Master paused and if she was a foot taller Fira would have punched him.

" _He's going to die!"_

That did it. The Master nodded and began moving back up the steps. Hurrying back to the others Fira watched on as Kili picked up Fili's convulsing body in his arms. As he and Oin followed the Master into the house Fira wanted to go with him. She wanted to comfort him. But she also knew he needed to be with his brother right now. Mithiel rubbed her shoulder before following and for a second Fira wondered if Thorin would do the same. However the King shook his head.

"Thorin…if ye want to go with them…" Balin said softly.

"I won't be able to help him," Thorin wiped his eyes, "And…and I don't think I just sit and watch him suffer. Besides; he has to two people he needs right now."

Fira nodded and as tears dripped down her face she felt someone put an arm around her. Bofur smiled weakly.

"He'll be fine lass. Mithiel will ensure that."

Nodding Fira said nothing as the rest of the Master's men ushered them into the house.

* * *

Kili couldn't run fast enough. One of the Masters servants showed them into a small room with two beds in it. Laying Fili down on one of them Kili tried to not flinch as his brother turned over and threw up more blood. Pushing him onto his back Kili hurried to take Fili's coat off.

"Kili he'll be fine."

Kili shook his head at the healers words, "First Fira and now Fili! I can't…I can't lose him Oin!"

"Kili!"

Turning round Kili watched as Mithiel ran into the room. Already she was rolling her arms up.

"I'm not letting him die! I promise you that."

Kili nodded, "Can I do anything?"

"Get some cold water and keep him cool."

Kili looked at where she had pointed. He almost tripped up over his boots in his hurry to grab the bowl. Bringing it back to the bed he placed the cold cloth on Fili's forehead. Fili buckled and Kili couldn't help but watch in awe as Mithiel pinned him down.

"We need Kingsfoil!" She gasped. Using one hand to keep the cloth steady Kili used his other to stop Fili from kicking out at Oin as the healer examined the wound.

"I wish he'd have said something," Oin sighed, "then he might not be in this state."

Clenching his fists Kili tried not to blame Thorin. It's not like his uncle had wanted this to happen. But he knew Thorin was the reason Fili had kept quiet. He hadn't wanted to appear weak in front of him. Besides; the real person to blame was miles away by now.

"Oin go and find someone who lives here and ask if they have any Kingsfoil."

Nodding Oin placed a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"Will ye be alright?"

Nodding Kili let his tears fall, "Just hurry up."

As Oin left Kili watched Mithiel. Even though she appeared calm he could see the fear in her eyes. Her hands shook as she examined the arrow wound in his thigh.

"Mithiel..?"

She opened her mouth when Fili convulsed again. This time Kili had to use both arms to help pin him down.

"Just hang in there Fili. Just hang in for a bit longer brother."

Fili glanced at him but Kili knew his brother didn't recognise him. Nodding Fili's eyes flickered shut and his head lolled. Had it not been for the rise and fall of his chest Kili would have assumed Fili was dead.

"What do we do now?" His voice cracked. Mithiel shook her head.

"The only thing we can do. We wait."

* * *

Kili hated waiting. He always had. He could remember his fifth birthday. His mother had made him a cake and Kili could still remember sulking when he found out he had to wait until after dinner to have a slice.

Kili remembered having to wait at Rivendell for news of Fira. Those moments in the corridor when he had no idea if she would ever wake up.

But this..? This eclipsed them all.

Mithiel sat down on Fili's other side, gently talking to him and trying to force water down his throat. His brother no longer coughed up blood but he was convulsing more and more now. Every time Fili screamed Kili wanted to put his hands over his ears and block out the sound. But he forced himself through it. Every time he heard a noise he would run to the door – convinced Oin had arrived with the Kingsfoil that would save Fili's life. And every time he would slump back in his chair and wipe away his tears.

"Kili?"

Glancing up Kili could see Mithiel's tear stricken face. He hadn't even spared a thought for how much pain she would be in. She had never said anything but he knew she was in love with his brother. For her to see him like this would be agonising. Reaching over he took her hand.

"My brother is far stronger than this. He won't die Mithiel."

She nodded, "But if Oin doesn't get here in time..? Kili I can't…I can't lose him!"

Kili bit his lip as he looked at her. She was still covered in blood and bruises and he found it hard to believe they had only just rescued her from the Masters house. It seemed like days ago instead of just hours. Fili convulsed again and this time his scream was far worse than anything Kili had heard. Having Fira go through this had been horrible. To now see his brother in the same pain was horrific.

"KILI!"

At Oin's voice Kili expected to collapse. The healer burst through the door with a clump of something in his hand. Grabbing it Kili passed it to Mithiel who began mixing it in her hands. Pushing Fili's hair from his face Kili tried to keep composed as he stared into those glazed eyes.

"Fee look at me. Look at me brother. You'll be okay I promise."

"Ki…" Fili broke off with a pained cry and Kili bit his lip. Kissing his forehead he glanced at Mithiel. She nodded dumbly and began rubbing the mixture into the wound. Kili was already pinning Fili down along with Oin as his brother buckled and convulsed. He could hear Mithiel chanting but he wasn't really paying attention. All he was listening for was the sound of Fili's screams starting to quieten. As his brothers body stopped moving Kili let him go and sat back in his chair. Mithiel gave a small nod and Kili could see how much she was shaking as she bandaged his leg. Turning away from her Kili gave his brothers hand a squeeze.

"You scared us all there Fee," he whispered, "Mahal could you imagine if Mother was here. She'd throw a fit at you for giving her a heart attack."

Fili gave a weak nod before shutting his eyes. Kili smiled. His brother could sleep for the next week for all he cared. As long as he was alright.

"Fili?"

Leaning over Kili frowned at the pallor on Fili's face. Underneath the layer of sweat his brother was completely white. The rise and fall of his chest began to slow and Kili could feel himself shaking.

"Fili!"

He was aware of Mithiel running to his side. Grabbing his brothers hand Kili could do nothing more than shake his head as Fili's skin got colder and colder.

"Fee?"

He could do nothing but watch as his brother took his last breath.

* * *

Kili couldn't breathe. He could hear Mithiel's voice in his ear but he pushed it from his mind. All he could do was stare at the body of his brother in shock.

"No…no you…you're alright! You're not…you can't be..?"

"Kili…"

" _NO!"_

Tearing himself free from Mithiel Kili reached over and hugged his brother.

"Please don't do this Fee! Please don't leave me!"

Wiping he eyes he glared at Oin.

"You should have been here sooner!"

"Lad…" Oin shook his head and Kili could feel the rage bubbling through him.

"You should have _been here sooner!"_

Nodding Oin wiped his eyes as Kili sank to his knees. None of his nightmares had ever prepared him for this. He had never expected it to ever happen – at least not for another two hundred years.

"Fili don't…don't leave," his voice was hoarse, "Fili please don't leave!"

Drawing his knees to his chest he watched as Mithiel moved so she was standing on Fili's other side. She took his hand and gently stroked it before leaning down and kissing Fili's forehead.

"Thank you for rescuing me last night. I…I should have told you this a long time ago but I was too scared. Too scared to say that I love you."

More tears dripped down Kili's face at this. Mithiel burst into a fresh wave of tears and he wanted to go and hug her. To try and comfort her. But he couldn't move. He couldn't even _breathe!_

"I'd best go and tell Thorin," Oin's voice shook, "I'll give you both some time alone with him."

Kili nodded; he didn't try and think how his uncle would react.

And then Fili coughed.

Kili's head snapped up so suddenly it hurt! He could see the look of horror on Mithiel's face as Fili gave a weak cough. Jumping to his feet Kili pushed Fili's hair from his face.

"Fili?"

As Fili forced his eyes open Kili expected to cry. But instead he just hugged his brother close. As Mithiel wiped her tears away Kili turned to Oin who was staring in shock.

"What…what I said earlier…I thought…I mean…I'm sorry."

Oin smiled, "Lad it's okay."

He nodded, "I'll let the others know ye brothers alright."

As Oin left Kili moved back to Fili. He knew his brother would need a couple of days to rest but he didn't care. Fili wasn't dead. Fili hadn't left him!

"Kili?"

"Hmm?"

Mithiel bit her lip, "May I have some time alone with him?"

Kili didn't want to leave Fili. But equally he knew Mithiel loved his brother just as much as he did. Nodding he kissed Fili's forehead before moving towards the door. When he looked out into the corridor he saw the others staring at him. Forcing his head up Kili sought out Fira's face. As she moved towards him he grabbed her and held her tightly against him.

"Kili…"

"I love you so much!" His voice cracked, "Don't ever forget that!"

* * *

As she stood by Fili's bed Mithiel smiled down at him. He was still covered in sweat and his eyes kept flickering. She knew he'd need a good nights rest for his fever to go down. But he was out of immediate danger and that was a start. Biting her lip she thought back to her confession earlier. She prayed Kili kept quiet about what she had said. She wouldn't be able to live it down otherwise. Fili coughed again and as he forced his eyes open Mithiel could see he was still slightly dazed.

"Mith…Mithiel?"

Nodding Mithiel took his hand, "I'm here Fili. I'm here."

However Fili shook his head, "I need…I need to see her. To…tell her…"

He trailed off and Mithiel sighed.

"Get better. Then you can tell her."

As a tear trickled down Fili's cheek however she was stunned. Fili sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

Mithiel paused. Fili clearly didn't realise who she was. Nodding she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Mithiel…do you think she could ever love me?"

Mithiel could do nothing but nod dumbly. Fili gave her a weak smile before shutting his eyes. Forcing herself not to cry Mithiel reached over and pulled the blanket over him.

"Get some sleep," she whispered.

Satisfied he would be fine she moved towards the door. She knew the others were waiting outside and when she got into the corridor she forced herself to smile.

"He's fine. Just sleeping."

Thorin nodded, "How long will it take for him to recover?"

Mithiel narrowed her eyes. However, Dwalin got there first.

"Don't tell me this is about the mountain?"

"We only have a few days until Durins day!" Thorin hissed, "I merely wish to know if he will recover in time to accompany us."

"You can't leave him behind!" Kili gaped, "Uncle this quest means everything to him!" He frowned.

"If you leave him behind then I stay with him."

"Kili…" Thorin shook his head but Mithiel knew he was fighting a losing battle. Kili clenched his fists.

"I belong with my brother Thorin. I always will."

Clearing her throat Mithiel watched as all eyes fell on her.

"A good nights rest will rid him of his fever. Then give him another day to recover and he should be fine."

Thorin nodded but Mithiel could see the anger on Kili's face. An anger she shared. When she first joined the company Fili and Kili were Thorin's priority. Not even the mountain came before them. To see the change scared her far more than it should have.

* * *

When he opened his eyes Fili gave a small hiss of pain as the wound in his leg throbbed. Trying to ignore it he forced himself to sit up in his bed as he did his best to remember what had happened. He could remember being in the square before the pain had been too much and he'd collapsed. Then it all went blank. He could remember hearing Kili screaming and Mithiel crying but that was about it.

Mithiel.

He needed to tell her the truth. Supposing he really did die and he never got a chance to tell her? Supposing _she_ died! Fili clenched his fists at the very thought. He would tell her before they left Laketown. If he could walk he'd go and find her now. But he didn't even have to try and stand to know he was stuck in his bed for a while yet. As the door opened Fili watched his brother enter. Kili kept his head down and Fili wished more than anything he could go and hug him.

"Kili?"

His brother gave a small cry and Fili couldn't help his laugh. However he was soon groaning again when Kili all but tackled him in a hug.

"I thought you were dead! I thought you had died and I'd never see you again and I'd be left without my brother and I love you so much!"

Easing back Fili smiled at Kili who was trying to keep his tears down. He gave his hands a comforting squeeze.

"I'm never going to leave you Kili. No matter what happens."

Nodding Kili bit his lip, "I'm so sorry Fee. I should have been hit by that arrow not you."

"No Kili," Fili sighed, "You shouldn't have. I'd rather go through hours of the most excruciating pain than watch you suffer."

Kili nodded, "I'd better go and tell Mithiel you're awake."

Nodding Fili kissed Kili's forehead before sitting back in his bed. Kili moved towards the door and when he opened it Fili could see Mithiel standing in the corridor. He bit his lip when he saw the state of her. The blood had been cleaned from her face but she was still covered in cuts and bruises. By the looks of things she hadn't slept either. Kili nodded at them both.

"I'll see you in a bit Fee."

Nodding Fili couldn't bring himself to speak as Mithiel entered. He moved over on the bed so she could sit down on it.

"How do you feel?"

He nodded, "My leg still hurts…but I'm alive at least."

He might have said it with a smile but Mithiel's face crumpled. More tears fell and Fili reached over to take her hand.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to upset you."

She nodded and he bit his lip. Before he could decide against it he gently stroked her cheek; unable to stop himself from flinching at the cuts.

"I'll kill him for that," he seethed, "I swear upon my sword."

Mithiel said nothing and moved his hand away.

"Do you remember anything?"

Her question came as a shock and he shook his head truthfully. Mithiel gave a small nod at this and Fili sighed. He had to tell her now before he completely bottled it.

"Mithiel…I need to tell you something."

As she gazed at him he knew he was blushing.

"I should have told you this before now, but I was too scared of how you would react. But now… now I know I have to tell you the truth."

He took her hands and smiled.

"You are so special to me. Much more than I could have ever hoped for. I can't even picture my life without you in it."

Trailing off he shook his head.

"I…I don't really know what I'm meant to say. I imagine I'm meant to come out with some big declaration of how I feel. But I just can't find the words. There _are_ no words that describe what you mean to me."

Sensing he was rambling Fili took a deep breath.

"I am completely and utterly in love with you."

Mithiel said nothing and Fili sighed. He should have known she didn't love him. Why would she? Mithiel shook her head and Fili could she was shaking.

"I always thought…" she licked her lips, "I thought I was deluding myself. I believed you could never love me. A half breed without any dwarvish blood in her body. I always assumed you had a girl back home. Why wouldn't you? That my feelings could never be reciprocated."

"Meaning…?" Fili couldn't help his smile and Mithiel gave a small giggle.

"I love you. I am so in love with you Fili that…"

He broke her off with a kiss.

 _ **Well that was a much better chapter for you all wasn't it? I figured you deserved it after everything. And FINALLY Fili and Mithiel got together. But now we come closer to the arriving at Erebor and Smaug! Let me know what you think xxxx**_


	44. The Perfect Moment

_**Big thanks to Voldymoldy666 and mgreenleaf for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – Alfred will get what's coming to him, trust me on that.**_

 _ **Reader-anonymous-writer – Glad you liked it.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – They are exceptionally cute! And sadly yes he is.**_

 _ **Guest – I know. Took me long enough to di it didn't it?**_

The Perfect Moment

Fira ran her hands down her dress with a small smile. The company had spent the entire day resting at the Masters house in order to give Fili some time to recover. Everyone had been to see him and Fira had watched on as Kili all but clung to his older brother. Two hours ago Mithiel had told them that Fili's leg was fine. Certainly fine enough for him to join them. Whilst Thorin had begun making plans to leave the next morning Fira had watched Mithiel like a hawk. It didn't take over an hour to check a healing wound. But each time she tried to bring up the topic of Fili; the elf would just change the subject. Fira sighed. She'd get the truth from Mithiel one way or the other.

She glanced down at her dress. The people of Laketown didn't have much but the entire company had been showered with gifts. One of which was a dark green gown. There were no jewels or trimmings save for a few white flowers on the hem. It had been too small for Mithiel and so Fira had snatched it up. Just like the dress in Rivendell it has been made for a child. Or at the very least a girl who wasn't as…developed as she was. It stretched over her chest but it wasn't noticeable.

"Fira?"

At the sound of Kili's voice Fira tore herself away from the mirror. He knocked again and she scrambled into her boots.

"Give me a minute."

Pulling her hair clasp from her tunic pocket she pulled the front sides away from her face and clipped them into place. Her hair now brushed past her chest and she couldn't help run her fingers through it. Smiling to herself she moved towards the door and pulled it open.

"Kili?"

Glancing up and down Fira couldn't believe it. Kili's worn and battered clothes had been replaced with a dark brown tunic and a thick woollen coat. He still wore his belt and Fira could see him tugging at the sleeves nervously.

"They itch a bit," he admitted. Shaking her head Fira shut the door behind her as Kili took her by the hand

"You look stunning," he kissed her on the cheek, "absolutely stunning."

Linking arms with him Fira leant her head against Kili's chest.

"How's Fili?"

"He's fine," she could hear the relief in Kili's voice, "Thorin wanted him to stay in bed tonight but he insisted on joining us."

The Master had insisted on throwing the dwarves a feast to wish them well and Fira tried not to think about tomorrow. Up until now Smaug hadn't entered her thoughts. After all there had been enough times where reaching the mountain had seemed impossible. But now they were actually here! They were a day away from it.

"Fira?"

Forcing a smile onto her face Fira glanced over at Kili who was peering at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Fira hoped her nod was convincing enough, "Yes I'm fine."

Kili hugged her close, "Just think…in a few days this will be over."

Fira nodded; unable to share in his enthusiasm.

* * *

Fira wasn't sure what she had expected when a feast had been mentioned. She hadn't been expecting _this!_ In the Master's house there was a huge hall – no doubt used for meetings and such. It had been decked out with food, drinks, decorations and music. Holding onto Kili Fira wondered just how many people had managed to pack themselves into this one room. All of them towered over her and she couldn't help but look down at the floor to avoid craning her neck. Kili mumbled something but all Fira was aware of was being dragged off towards a small corner. Glancing up she realised the others were holed up here. Fili was the only one sitting down. Even though he gave the occasional wince he Fira could tell he was fine. Smiling she noticed Mithiel was standing right by Fili. Kili must have seen it too because he sent the pair and cheeky smile. Fili glared at this and Fira raised an eyebrow.

"So we have a feast thrown in our honour and all you lot can do is sit here and do nothing?"

"I was just thinking that," Bilbo piped up. Fira forced herself not to laugh at the state of him. The thick woollen tunics suited the dwarves due to their bulk. But Bilbo was too short for his clothes to look anything but massive. However, to avoid offending him she simply nodded. Bilbo glanced around him.

"In Bag End you couldn't stop partying! I'd have thought now that we were so close there'd be nothing stopping you?"

Fira nodded and she could see Fili, Kili and Ori seemed equally confused. Balin smiled sadly.

"It's not that we don't want to party…but the last time we were all here out home was being taken from us. Families were being torn apart. The city of Dale was aflame. Things like that stay in peoples minds."

Bilbo gave a small nod and Fira reached for Kili's hand. However, before the mood could dampen any more Balin's smile was back.

"But there's no reason why you lot have to sit and mope with us," he winked at Kili, "Go and have a dance and get some food down ye."

"Oh…well…" Fira bit her lip but Kili was already pulling her onto the floor. Tripping over her long skirts Fira grabbed his hands; trying not to blush as he wrapped his arm around her waist; his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Kili…" Fira shook her head, "I can't dance!"

He winked at her, "Neither can I really. I don't think our stunts in Bag End really count."

As the music started Fira was forced to cling on to Kili has he moved her around the floor. His lips moved close to her ear.

"Plus Alfred hasn't stopped watching you since we entered," he hissed, "I don't want him going anywhere near you."

Peering over Kili's shoulder Fira realised he was right. Alfred gave her a sly smile and she forced her gaze back onto Kili's face. Forcing herself to relax Fira found that she was moving with far more grace than she had expected. Kili held her close.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?"

Unable to avoid a blush Fira just shrugged.

"Maybe I've had bad partners until now."

Grinning Kili spun her round just as the music ended. He gave a low bow and Fira took his hands; pressing a kiss on his lips.

"Something's going on between Fili and Mithiel," she mumbled as she moved away. Kili nodded.

"I know. I think Fili's waiting until a good moment to tell Thorin."

At the mention of his uncle Fira bit her lip. Ever since they had arrived in Laketown something had been up with Thorin. He seemed a lot cooler, more closed off than before. Fira shook her head. She was just imagining it. Besides, they were so close he was probably worried something would turn up at the last minute and stop them. As Kili led her back towards the others she could see knowing looks on their faces.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer Fira."

Smiling at Bofur Fira sat down next to Mithiel as Kili moved towards his brother. Given that they were both out of ear shot from the others Fira glanced at Mithiel. As expected her gaze never left Fili. Fira cleared her throat.

"Not distracting you am i?"

Blushing Mithiel shook her head and turned her back on the others. Fira eyed Fili one last time.

"So then…anything you want to tell me?"

At first she thought Mithiel would simply deny it again. However the elf nodded.

"Don't tell anyone…but we kissed."

Fira's mouth dropped at this and Mithiel gave an excited nod.

"Well," Fira licked her lips, "What happened?"

"I was alone with him and he spoke to me. He was delirious, he thought I was someone else. He wanted to know if I could love him," tears sprung to Mithiel's eyes, "Later on I saw him and he just came out with it. He said he was in love with me."

"And you told him how you felt?"

"Of course! Mind you I was too shocked to answer at first. But I said how I felt…and he kissed me."

Leaning over Fira hugged her friend hard. Mithiel smiled.

"But don't say anything. He doesn't want Thorin to know just yet. He's worried about him. He thinks the mountain might be affecting him."

Fira nodded, "I've been thinking that as well. Ever since we got here he's been different."

Mithiel opened her mouth when Fira was aware of someone standing over them. Turning round she bit down on her cry when she saw Alfred smiling at her.

"Might I have the next dance?"

"I…" Fira bit her lip as Alfred placed his hand on her shoulder. Looking over she saw Kili was busy talking with Thorin and so hadn't noticed. Licking her lips she shook her head.

"No thank you…I'm not a good dancer."

"Rubbish," before she could say anything Alfred pulled her to her feet. Fira was aware of Mithiel doing the same and she pulled her hands from his.

"No thank you," narrowing her eyes she hoped he got the message. It took a few seconds but Alfred then nodded and moved away. Trying to hide her shaking hands Fira turned back to Mithiel who was shooting daggers at the moving figure.

"He's a creep," she spat. Fira nodded before looking at Kili. Already she could see him and Fili downing their drinks. Shaking her head she moved her chair so it was right by Mithiel's; all the while her hand hovering over the knife strapped to her thigh. If Alfred came near her again she would be ready.

* * *

He didn't. He didn't have the chance. Fira stuck close to the dwarves for the rest of the evening and every time Alfred moved near her and Mithiel the dwarves would draw a weapon or get to their feet. As the night wore on Fira tried to suppress her yawns. She would have to go bed soon. Thorin had warned them of the early start.

"Fira?"

She glanced up to see Kili holding out his hand. He gave a tired smile and Fira could see no sign of the alcohol he had drank.

"You're tired. You should get some rest."

Taking his hand Fira couldn't help but be a bit confused. Even if she was going to bed she didn't need Kili to escort her. Maybe he was trying to keep her safe from Alfred. Not bothering to say anything Fira allowed Kili to lead her through the throng of people until they came to the stairs. She rubbed his shoulder.

"You can stay with the others if you want. My rooms not far."

He shook his head, "And leave you alone for a ton of drunk men to follow? I think not."

Sensing she would get nowhere Fira's protest died on her lips. Kili took her hand and she followed him up the stairs. As they walked Fira couldn't help but notice how nervous Kili was. She couldn't blame him – tomorrow they would be facing a dragon after all. Walking along the corridor Fira paused outside her room.

"Well…I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Kili bit his lip, "Could I talk to you first. In private?"

Opening the door Fira nodded. As Kili shuffled past her she frowned. Now that she thought about it he had been like this all night. Nervous and worried about what he was saying. Shutting the door she watched as Kili paced up and down.

"Kili?"

He didn't answer and she couldn't help but be nervous.

"Kili what is it? What's happened?"

"No…no nothing's happened…not yet any way."

Licking her lips Fira moved towards the table opposite her bed. Her new travel clothes were folded on top and she pulled the clasp from her hair - laying it gently on top. Turning round she stumbled backwards and her mouth dropped.

"Kili?"

He beamed at her. Fira shook her head at the sight. She was imagining it. She had to be. Kili had gotten down onto one knee and he was holding a ring out to her. A gold ring with an emerald encrusted in the top. As she looked closer Fira saw the band had been carved into what could only be a crest. Kili's crest.

"Kili what are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Fira I think you know what this is."

She nodded, "But…I mean…"

She stopped talking and Kili took her hand.

"Fira I want to marry you. If I could I'd marry you right now! Ever since I met you I have loved you and I have sworn to do right by you. I know I'm not the most handsome dwarf or the best fighter…but I would do whatever it took to see you were safe and treated the way you deserved. So…would you…would you do me the privilege of becoming my wife?"

Fira couldn't speak. Nodding she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her face into her neck she kissed his shoulder.

"Yes! Oh Valar yes!"

Laughing Kili stroked her face before pressing his lips to hers. To avoid falling over Fira had to place one hand on the floor whilst cupping his neck with the other. Breaking apart she watched as Kili's shaky fingers slid the ring onto her finger.

"Oh Kili it's beautiful!"

He gave an immodest nod, "I carved it myself. I used Bifur's tools for the tricky bits," he winked at her, "All those times me and Fili were on watch I'd just sit there and work on it."

"But I don't understand? That means you had it before tonight."

Kili nodded, "Fira I've had it since we found that troll cave."

Fira gaped at him, "Kili we weren't…you didn't even know I loved you!"

He nodded, "I know. I had a backup plan just in case. But after Rivendell I just knew. And since escaping Azog I've been trying to find the right moment. Given we're about to go up against a dragon I guess that moment is now."

Nodding Fira said nothing as Kili pulled her to her feet. Kili ran his fingers through her hair and Fira couldn't help but lean against him.

"Somehow I'm not looking forward to going back to my own room," he mused.

"Spend the night here," Fira smiled at him. Kili's eyes widened by the slightest of fractions. Sensing she might have said the wrong thing Fira shook her head.

"You don't have to! I mean…I'd like it if you did…but…"

Kili placed a finger to her lips, "Fira I don't want you out of my sight until I die."

Nodding Fira realised she was pushing Kili's woollen coat off his shoulders. Her lips grazed his collarbone.

"We never did finish what we started at Beorns did we?"

Kili's mouth moved across her forehead, "No…we never really got the chance."

Easing his coat off Fira smiled and her eyes darted to the bed. Taking her hands Kili kissed the ring before nodding.

"Are you sure Fira?"

Fira said nothing and instead allowed Kili to reach around her waist until he came to the laces on her dress. At first the feeling of him pulling the ribbon away sent warmth through her body. But as the back fell open and Kili rested his hand on her bare back Fira paused.

"Kili…"

Breaking off his kisses Kili frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" The worry increased in his eyes, "Fira if you don't want this...?"

"No I do. I really do. It's just…" she rubbed her arms nervously and Kili gave a small nod. Licking her lips Fira glanced at her hands. She had been so used to seeing them that they didn't matter as much. But her arms were in a far worse state. Supposing Kili was repulsed by them? Kili's lips grazed hers.

"They don't matter to me my love. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Nodding Fira began unlacing Kili's tunic. However her hands kept slipped on the laces and he gently moved her hands away – pulling his tunic over his head.

"Kili…"

Shaking his head he gathered her up in his arms before crossing the room towards the bed. Kili kicked his boots off whilst gently laying her down. As he lay over her Fira pressed kisses down his chest whilst Kili did his best to pull her dress off. Fira wasn't aware of the moment it came away. One second fabric stroked her skin and the next Kili was kissing her arm. Her eyes fell on the scars but before she could think about them Kili gently turned her face away.

"Forget about them," he moaned as the kisses became far more passionate, "Forget about them Fira."

She did. As Kili undid his trousers Fira couldn't stop herself. Their legs rubbed together whilst she pressed kisses on his nose, face, neck, shoulders, lips, just about everywhere on his upper body. Kili held her hands; his long hair tickling her face. Their legs became tangled up as their bodies rubbed against each other. Fira had never experienced _anything_ like this before. Allowing Kili to take the lead she opened herself up to him.

* * *

Lying back in the bed Kili said nothing as he pulled the blanket over Fira's sleeping form. Running a finger down one of her scarred arms he gave her a small smile. She was so beautiful and yet she seemed determined to see herself as ugly. Kissing her hand Kili re-arranged her pillows so she was more comfortable. Putting an arm around her he pulled her against him; unable to resist kissing her hair.

"Kili?"

At the voice Kili glanced up to see the door open and Fil's head pop around the corner. His brother opened his mouth before blushing.

"Sorry…I didn't realise."

"It's fine," Kili smiled, "Rather you than Thorin."

Fili nodded before glancing at Fira.

"She said yes then?"

Nodding Kili glanced down at the ring on Fira's finger. Fili licked his lips.

"I just came to say goodnight."

Nodding Kili watched as Fili left. Sitting back he glanced down at Fira sadly.

Tomorrow they would face a dragon. Should anything happen to Fira his life wouldn't be worth living.

 _ **THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! What better way to celebrate Valentine's day than by Kili proposing to Fira? Ever since they got together in Rivendell I've been planning this moment so hopefully it didn't disappoint anyone. Yes Alfred will be punished for doing what he did to Mithiel but firstly we have Smaug to face as well as old adversaries! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	45. The Lonely Mountain Borne

_**Big thanks to itsYOUiSEVER for following.**_

 _ **Arianna Le Fay – Aww glad you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – If only. Honestly it was just a coincidence. I didn't even realise until I uploaded it to the doc manager!**_

 _ **Inperfection – Yeah I'm trying to get in as much sweetness now because of what's to come.**_

 _ **Rachetg – They are adorable aren't they?**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yes Alfred is a freak who will get what's coming to him I promise. I was toying with several moments for the proposal; some earlier and some later but I think that was the best time.**_

 _ **Guest – Aww please don't die of excitement!**_

The Lonely Mountain Borne

Pulling her fur coat around her Fira pushed her hair back from her face as the wind picked up. Yes it would help when they eventually set off for the mountain – but at the minute all it did was cause her hair to tickle her face. Slipping a gloved hand in Kili's her other hand reached up to the chain around her neck and the ring that sat there. They had both agreed not to tell the others until Smaug had been defeated. Glancing over Kili's shoulder Fira could see Fili and Mithiel standing together. Fili was still pale but he looked every bit as strong as he should be. As the Master carried on giving his speech Fira could see several others shared her impatience. Dwalin tapped his foot whilst Ori kept chewing his lip.

"How much more does he have to say?" Kili whispered. Fira giggled.

"A lot it would appear."

It was another five minutes before the Master finished and a small sigh of relief flew around the company. As they began moving onto the barge Fira gripped Kili's hand. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the mountain. Thorin would no doubt expect her to use her gift on Smaug. Supposing she failed? Supposing they put the people of Laketown in danger? Allowing Kili to help her onto the barge Fira stood in the middle of the company – not wishing to be anywhere near the sides where she would see the icy waters waiting for her. As Thorin stepped on the crowds that had gathered began cheering or waving. Feeling slightly ridiculous Fira waved back as – finally – the barge was pushed away from the pier. Sitting down on the floor Fira curled up against Kili who smiled at her.

"Excited?"

Fira shrugged and she could see the excitement on Kili's face. Of course he'd be excited. Aside from Sol he'd never seen a dragon before. Certainly never had to fight one. To him it would be an adventure. But Fira had seen what happened to victims of dragon attacks. The idea of Kili's body being among them was nauseating.

* * *

No one said anything as they travelled and the only sound that was heard was Dwalin grunting as the barge hit the shore. Fira grabbed hold of Kili to avoid falling whilst several of the others righted themselves. As Thorin got to his feet she could see a hint of tears in his eyes. She couldn't begin to imagine what this meant to him. To be so close to his old home like this. One by one the dwarves disembarked and Fira couldn't help glance at the sight in awe. She could see the top half of the Lonely Mountain and she had heavily underestimated it's size.

"It's…" trailing off she smiled at Balin who nodded.

"It's awe inspiring," he said softly.

Nodding Fira watched as Thorin turned to face them.

"Come. We have until tonight to find the hidden door."

Gripping Kili's hand Fira narrowed her eyes at the king. Mithiel was right. Something was wrong with him. He seemed harder than before. The twinkle had gone from his eyes. Shaking her head she simply followed Kili and the others as they moved away from the waters and across the plains.

"How are you doing?"

Fira smiled at Fili. She'd seen him wince every so often. He nodding.

"I'm fine honestly. My leg aches but I'm not exactly a cripple yet."

Nodding Fira realised that he had interlinked his hands with Mithiel's. The elf gave her a small smile which Fira returned. She could still remember the first time those two had laid eyes on each other. To see how far they had come was unbelievable.

"Fili! Kili! Hurry up!"

At Thorin's voice the four of them shared a glance.

"Is he alright?" Kili asked; a look of confusion on his face. Fira bit her lip.

"I imagine he's just worried. After all we do only have one day to do this. If we were to fail now...?"

It wasn't worth thinking about. After everything they had been through they couldn't fail now! Kili nodded and soon Fira found herself jogging to keep up with him.

* * *

It took them several hours but eventually the company found themselves standing before the mountain. Fira glanced nervously at the ruins around her and she could see Bilbo doing the same.

"The old city of Dale," Balin explained. Nodding Fira turned and gazed at the mountain. It stood several feet away and she had to crane her head right back to see the top. A huge pair of double doors stood at the bottom and Fira tried not to think about what would lie in wait for them inside. Glancing around she noticed everyone seemed unsure of what to do. Thorin however moved forward.

"Thorin?" Balin called. Fira watched as Thorin turned around.

"What are you all waiting for?"

"But what about Gandalf?" Bilbo piped up.

Fira bit her lip. She had forgotten about the wizards instructions about this mountain. Yet she had heard nothing of Gandalf since he left them. Supposing he didn't come at all? The what? Thorin shook his head.

"We cannot afford to wait for the wizard. We must find the hidden door."

Nodding Fira glanced up at the mountain. It was huge and chances were the door was tiny. How were they meant to find it? Licking her lips her eyes scanned every inch of this side but got nothing. Looking over her shoulder she saw Fili and Kili talking in low voices. Curiosity aroused Fira moved towards them.

"What is it?"

Both glanced over her shoulder before looking at each other. Kili nodded and Fili sighed.

"We're worried about Thorin."

Fira nodded and Kili took her hand. Fili sighed.

"I don't know if you know but uncle's grandfather, Thror, became consumed by the gold. Gold sickness they called it. It was said to run in the family although Thorin's father never had it," he cleared his throat, "Anyway I...well we both think, that's what's wrong with Thorin. He can feel the gold and he wants it. It's changing him."

"Is there a way to stop it?"

Fili and Kili both shrugged and Fira bit her lip. Now that she thought about it the mountain seemed to be affecting her to. Worming it's way inside her head. But what if it wasn't the mountain but the gold? She was still a Dragonborn after all. Dragon blood filled her veins. Pushing that thought from her head she opened her mouth when Bilbo's voice caught her attention.

"Over here!"

Turning round Fira hurried towards the Hobbit who was pointing up at the mountain. Standing by his side she could see what looked like a giant set of steps carved into the side of the rock. Thorin nodded.

"You have sharp eyes Master Baggins. Come on. We have no time to waste!"

As Thorin began running towards the mountain Fira shared a look with Kili. He gave her a comforting smile before they began hurrying along with the others. Already the sun was starting to set. Fira bit her lip – never before had she seen Thorin move so fast. By the time she and the others joined him he was already climbing up the steps that led up the mountain side. Trying not to look too out of breath Fira groaned as she saw just how high she would have to climb. Beside her she could feel Kili grab her hand.

"It's so high," he whispered, "I mean…obviously it's high. It's a mountain. But to climb it..?"

Kissing him Fira smiled "You'll be fine my love. Just don't look down."

Nodding Kili put his hands on her waist and boosted her up to the top step. Ahead of her Fili reached down and pulled her up with a smile. Turning round Fira watched as Kili swung himself up behind her. His boots slipped dangerously close to the edge and she pulled him towards her.

"Just keep your eyes on me okay?"

He took her hand, "As if I could do anything else."

Knowing she was blushing Fira turned and followed the others as they made their way up the steps. She had to give the dwarves credit, none of the steps were broken or even chipped. Keeping one hand pressed against the wall of rock Fira tried to keep her breathing steady. Her heart pounded against her ribs and she shook her head.

"Fira?"

Shaking her head Fira leant against the wall. The last thing she needed was to collapse from this height. Kili took her hands and Fir was aware of everyone stopping.

"What's wrong with her?" Thorin snapped. Fira licked her lips.

"I…I can feel him."

"Who? Fira what are you talking about?" Kili rubbed her cheeks and she nodded.

"Smaug…I can feel his presence."

Kili opened his mouth when someone pushed him aside and roughly grabbed her by the shoulders. Thorin gave a small shake.

"What can you feel?"

"I…" Fira rubbed her forehead, "I can't…"

He shook her so hard Fira expected her head to bang against the rock.

"Tell me!"

Fira licked her lips, "He's still alive. I…I can't tell you anymore. I can just feel him that's all."

Stepping back Thorin glared at her.

"I had hoped your dragon blood would be more useful than that."

"Thorin!" Kili cried. However the king had already moved away. Getting to her feet Fira smiled weakly at Kili who held her close.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why he said that."

"It's fine," Fira eased herself from his grip. However Kili was quick to take her arm again.

"You look like you're about to collapse. And at this height…" trailing off he gulped and Fira nodded. Squeezing his hand she walked alongside Kili as they carried on the climb.

* * *

By the time they reached the top the sun was starting to set and Fira could see the worry on everyone's faces. Keeping a distance between her and Thorin she watched as the king took the map from inside his coat. His gaze fell over her shoulder and she turned in time to see the sun start to vanish behind the horizon. Without realising it she was clinging tightly to Kili who rubbed her back. She could almost feel the hope building in every single company members heart. As the sun got lower and lower Fira kept glancing back, expecting to see…something. She wasn't entirely sure how the door was meant to reveal itself but she knew it would happen any moment now.

"Fee?" Kili's voice sounded loud in her ear next to the silence, "Fee shouldn't something happen?"

Fili nodded and Fira glanced back at the stone wall in front of them as the sun set. All around her the others turned expectantly.

Only nothing happened.

The stone wall stared back mockingly at them and despite what had happened earlier, Fira's heart went out to Thorin. To have come so far only for nothing. He glanced down at the map before glaring at them all.

"We must find it. Break it down if you have to."

Fira watched as Nori knelt down by the mountain. As he began tapping on the rock she bit her lip. Right up until the end these dwarves wouldn't give up. They would find the entrance. They had to. Dwalin rolled his eyes and swung his axe at the stone. Gloin did the same and Fira wrung her hands.

"Enough!" Balin cried, "That door can't be opened by force."

As the dwarves moved away Thorin shook his head.

"I don't understand," as his voice cracked Fira squeezed Kili's hand, "What did we do wrong?"

Fira wished she had the answer. Thorin turned to Balin and she could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Balin? What did we do wrong?"

"I don't know Thorin," Balin lowered his head. Fira reached up a hand to brush away the tears. This couldn't be how it ended. They had been through so much. It couldn't end like this. Thorin brought the key from his pocket and smiled sadly at it.

"That's it?" Bilbo shook his head, "You'll just give up."

No one answered him. Glancing over at Kili, Fira saw him bow his head to hide his tears. Pulling him close she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be. One good thing has come from this quest and it means far more than this place ever will."

He kissed her and Fira blushed. Sensing this wasn't the time she turned to see Thorin drop the key on the stone.

"We've failed, "Dwalin said. Nodding Thorin turned and headed back down the steps. Never had he looked so defeated. One by one the dwarves followed him whilst Bilbo was shaking his head.

"There must be another way," he cried, "You can't just give up now!"

Fira watched as Fili held out a hand to Mithiel. As they followed the others she knew Kili wanted to go as well. Kissing his knuckles she smiled.

"I'll be down in a second."

Nodding he hurried after Fili as Fira turned to Bilbo. The Hobbit shook his head.

"There must be another way."

Fira sighed, "Bilbo…"

"No…just wait. Please?"

Nodding Fira watched as Bilbo paced in front of her.

"Stand by the grey stone," he pointed to the rock, "When the thrush knocks."

Fira shook her head, "Bilbo there's nothing we can do."

He flapped his hands at her, "The last light of Durins' day."

Shaking her head Fira turned to look at the sight before her. She could see the ruins of Dale despite the dark. Up above the clouds began to part and she could see a chink of moonlight shine through.

"Moonlight," turning round Fira saw Bilbo staring at the sight. They both glanced at each other.

"MOONLIGHT!"

Easing Bilbo aside Fira watched as a stream of light fell on a patch of stone – lighting up the keyhole.

"It's…oh Valar."

Bilbo said nothing and instead ran back to the steps.

"Come back! You have to come back!"

Fira glanced on the floor as Bilbo carried on shouting. The key was here somewhere.

"It's the last light of the moon! The last moon of autumn! Please come back!"

Fira bit her lip as she got down on her hands and knees to try and grab the key.

"Bilbo!"

He turned and Fira's heart jumped into her mouth as he kicked the key towards the edge of the rock. Already she was reaching when a boot came down on the key – stopping it from falling. Fira smiled weakly at Thorin as he picked the key up. Hurrying towards Kili she grinned at him. He hugged her close whilst everyone watched Thorin. Fira didn't wipe away the tears this time as Thorin put the key in the lock and turned it. Both Thorin and Balin stepped forward and Fira watched as they pushed the door open. A long dark tunnel greeted them and Fira gripped Kili's hand as tears sprung to Balin's eyes.

"Thorin..?"

"I know Balin," Thorin nodded, "I know."

Fira watched as Thorin placed a hand on the stone wall.

"I know these walls, these halls. This stone."

Fira waited for the others to enter the tunnel first. After all this was there mountain and they deserved this more than she did. Once they were all in she turned to glance at the doorway. Above it there was a carving of a throne with a strange orb above it.

"What's that?"

She pointed it out to Kili who frowned. However, Thorin got there first.

"The Arknestone."

"Arkenstone?" Fira licked her lips.

"What is that exactly?"

As Thorin looked at her and Bilbo a sense of ease came over her. No one said anything as they headed back outside and Fira realised Kili was pulling her against him.

"Thorin, what is the Arkenstone."

He sighed, "That Fira, is why you and Bilbo are here."

 _ **So on the good side they are at the Lonely Mountain; bad side Thorin's about to become a bit of a jerk thanks to the gold. But we have Smaug coming up to add some excitement for you all. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	46. One Dragon to Another

_**Big thanks to Becka3490 for favouriting.**_

 _ **Inperfection – Hopefully it will live up to expectations.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah he's going to get much more idiotic for a while.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – The various confrontations will be interesting at the very least.**_

 _ **Reader-anonymous-writer – That gets explained.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – I think the scenes in the mountain with Smaug were my favourites from the film (after all Fili and Kili bits of course)**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I wanted those two to have a bit more time. As for Fira, Smaug and her curse you will have to read on.**_

One Dragon to Another

Fira watched the others process this piece of news. She could see Bilbo shooting daggers at Thorin and she had a smiliar anger running through her system.

"Why are we only hearing about this stone now?" Bilbo asked. Thorin had no answer and Fira glanced at the others.

"With all due respect if this was the only reason I was allowed to stay it would have been nice to have been told."

She flashed a glance at Kili, "Did you know?"

Shaking his head he gave Thorin his own glare. The king however didn't notice and instead moved towards Fira and Bilbo.

"You will go in and find me that stone."

"No."

Fira licked her lips as Kili stepped forward. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Kili this is why they are here."

"Even so they're not going," Kili moved round so he stood between Fira and Thorin.

"This is our quest and we should all go down."

"And risk waking the dragon?" Thorin snorted.

"No Kili. Those two will go down and bring me the stone."

"What about Smaug?" Bilbo piped up. Fira gulped as Thorin nodded at her.

"She said she can tame dragons. This will be her chance to prove herself."

"Prove…prove herself?" Kili was almost white.

"Thorin there is a huge dragon down there! One that could kill all of us if it wanted to. You can't be serious in sending them down alone."

"I am and they will go."

Fira placed a hand on Kili's shoulder but he shrugged her off.

"I'm not going to send my betrothed down there to face a dragon alone!"

Fira shut her eyes at this. Opening them she saw everyone staring at her. Kili must have realised what he said because he took her hand. Thorin narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

To his credit Kili didn't flinch. Instead he jutted out his chin.

"I asked Fira to marry me and she accepted."

Fira glanced at Fili and when she saw the smile realised he had known all along. Meanwhile the others were busy clapping and whistling.

"Congratulations, both of ye," Dwalin rubbed Fira's back whilst Balin shook Kili's hand. But as the celebrations died down she realised Thorin was shooting daggers at them both.

"We can talk about this later. But the fact remains that Fira and Bilbo will go down."

Sensing Kili would be willing to fight Thorin on this Fira eased him to one side.

"It's fine. I'll go."

"No," Kili shook his head, "No you won't."

"I can make my own choices Kili," Fira narrowed her eyes, "besides, I am the only one who could control Smaug."

He nodded, "Fine but I'm coming with you."

Shaking her head Fira kissed his hands, "I'll be fine."

"Besides," Bilbo added, "I'll be with her."

Fira bit her lip. The Hobbit might have proved he was more capable than everyone first thought but he wasn't exactly the most capable fighter. Kili bit his lip and she ushered him towards Fili. Shooting Thorin a glare she nodded.

"You still should have told us about this Thorin."

He shrugged and Fira realised with a jolt that he really didn't care. Before anyone could say anything Balin smiled.

"I'll go with ye as far as I can."

Smiling gratefully Fira let Balin and Bilbo go first. Just before she entered the tunnel she gave Kili a reassuring smile and reached up to hold her ring. He blew her a kiss just as she turned and entered the mountain.

* * *

As she followed Balin Fira couldn't help but look to Bilbo for reassurance. Every so often the Hobbit gave her a smile.

"Listen," Balin sighed, "I'm sorry Thorin never told ye about the Arkenstone. I didn't realise that's why he wanted a burglar. I must admit though it does make sense now I think about it. Had I known this was his intention I would have told ye both."

"It's fine," Bilbo nodded, "Honestly."

"Balin; Thorin's being affected by the gold isn't he?"

She knew Balin wanted to say no. However the dwarf simply nodded.

"Aye lass he is. I should have known. His grandfather suffered from it during the last years of his life."

"And Thrain?"

Balin gave her a small smile, "Oddly enough he escaped it. Maybe because he never became King? I honestly don't know. Not that it mattered anyway. He went mad with grief when Thror died."

Smiling Fira bit her lip as they kept travelling. They had been walking for a good half an hour and she feel Smaugs presence even more now. Added to that she could feel the gold that was kept in this mountain. It kept whispering in the back of her mind. Biting her lip Fira forced herself to think of Kili. She wouldn't succumb to the craving. They turned a corner and Fira could see a light at the end of the tunnel. Balin nodded.

"It's down there."

Fira nodded.

"What does this Arkenstone look like?"

"A large white jewel," Balin smiled, "Trust me. Ye'll know it when ye see it."

Fira exchanged a look with Bilbo and the old dwarf shook his head.

"Neither of ye have to go on. There'd be no shame in turning back."

"No it's fine," Fira nodded, "Honestly Balin it's fine."

Bilbo nodded, "I'm with Fira. I want to do this."

Balin chuckled, "look at ye both! Easily the two bravest people in this whole company."

"Rubbish," Fira shook her head. But Balin nodded.

"I mean it," patting her shoulder he moved away. However he then stopped and turned around.

"One bit of advice; should the dragon be asleep…don't wake it."

As he turned away Fira smiled at Bilbo who nodded.

"Ready?"

He shook his head, "Nope. You?"

"Never."

* * *

Fira had heard about the amount of gold inside Erebor; but nothing could have prepared her for the sight. Her and Bilbo stood at the top of a huge flight of stone steps.

"Oh…my..?" Bilbo croaked.

Fira could only nod. To call it a sea of gold wouldn't be far from the truth. Gold and jewels were piled high against the walls and Fira could see several flights of steps vanished into the gold mass. Licking her lips she rubbed her forehead. All this gold and it was just there for the taking. It's not like Thorin would need it all.

"Fira?"

Shaking her head Fira smiled at the Hobbit. Turning her back on the gold she bit her lip. Maybe she should turn back. There was no way the gold wouldn't start to affect her. Yet she couldn't leave Bilbo down here alone.

"Fira are you alright?"

"Yes," she rubbed her eyes, "Yes I'm fine. Let's just hurry up and find this blood stone."

Bilbo nodded and together they began hurrying down the steps. Fira still couldn't get over the amount of jewels.

"How are we meant to find it?" Bilbo hissed, "It could be anywhere! Plus how do we know it isn't in another part of the mountain?"

"We don't," Fira whispered, "We just have to hope we find it sooner rather than later."

Nodding Bilbo winced as he stepped on a pile of gold; the noise echoed throughout the hall and Fira waited with baited breath.

"Fira? If the dragon should find us..?"

"You run," she nodded at him, "Just run back to the others and let me deal with Smaug."

"I doubt Kili will be happy about that."

"Well tough," Fira knelt down and began searching through the pile of gold.

It took forever. Fira soon lost track of how much time had passed and they weren't anywhere close to finding the stone. Both her and Bilbo had started from the bottom and were now making their way up to the top. Despite their efforts however they couldn't stop themselves making a bit of noise and every time they did so Fira expected Smaug to come bursting into the hall. Reaching out Fira pulled a white stone out. Even though it was huge she just knew it wasn't the Arkenstone.

"A large white jewel," Bilbo grumbled, "Very helpful of them."

Nodding Fira froze as the gold around her began to slide downwards. Staying frozen she glanced up in horror.

"Bilbo?"

"Hmm?" His face fell, "Oh."

Nodding Fira licked her lips. Several feet in-front of her a snout was poking out from underneath the gold. Inching towards Bilbo she watched as more coins fell; revealing the dragons head. It's eyes were shut tight but Fira didn't want to bank on things staying that way.

"Fira!"

At Bilbo's hushed cries Fira saw the end of Smaugs tail poking out. Licking her lips she could feel herself shaking. This dragon was _huge_. Not as big as some of her kind when they were in dragon form. But certainly bigger than her. Although she had her dwarvish blood to thanks to that one. Glancing over at Bilbo she nodded.

"We go," she forced her voice into a whisper, "Now!"

Nodding he began sliding down when the gold shifted. Fira hurriedly moved towards a huge stone pillar as she heard Smaug fidget and move. Glancing around her mouth dropped when she realised Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. More and more coins were scattered and she could hear the dragon getting to its feet.

"Bilbo?" She didn't dare call much louder. No one answered and she had to assume he had his own hiding space.

"Where are you thief?" Smaugs voice was like thunder and Fira pressed her back against the wall. She knew she shouldn't be scared. But she couldn't shift. She had nothing to help her except her gift and there was no guarantee it would work.

"I can smell you," Smaug hissed, "I can hear your heart beating."

Fira knew if she stayed she would be found. Licking her lips she got into a crouch and slid down the huge pile of gold. Turning round her mouth dropped as she saw the huge form of Smaug standing before her.

"There you are."

He moved forward; spreading his wings and Fira's mouth dropped at the size of him.

"Hmm, now this is interesting? A dwarf girl all alone in my mountain. Did the others send you?"

Fira hid her hands behind her back, "Others? I don't know what you mean? It's just me."

"Liar!" Smaug snapped his jaws in the air in front of her and Fira gaged at the smell of his breath.

"I know the scent of Oakenshield," a look of amusement filled the dragons eyes.

"Did he send you down here to recover his precious Arkenstone? Did he send you to face me whilst he waits outside where it's safe."

"I chose to come down," Fira spat, "and I really wouldn't threaten me."

Smaug chuckled, "You think you're a match for me?"

Fira smiled to herself, "I know I am."

Shutting her eyes she then opened them to reveal her dragon eyes. Smaug gasped and moved backwards. Nodding Fira inched forward.

"I am a Dragonborn of the Northern Wastelands. I could destroy you in an instant."

Smaug had no answer and Fira allowed her magic to manifest.

"You will not attack me. You will stay exactly where you are!"

Smaug tried to move forward but his legs were frozen in place. The growl coming from his throat almost knocked Fira backwards. She smiled.

"Now then, where is the Arkenstone?"

Smaug narrowed his eyes but Fira simply nodded. The dragon moved his head to Fira's right and she smiled to herself. Glancing back at Smaug she wondered what to do next. Could she try and send him to sleep maybe?

She never got a chance to find out. A noise behind her caused her concentration to break. Smaug needed no convincing as he lunged at her. Diving to the side Fira pushed herself to her feet and ran for the closest bit of shelter. Diving under the flight of steps she pressed her back against one of the pillars and Smaug began moving around.

"There are two of you it seems."

Shaking her head Fira turned and almost screamed as she saw Bilbo.

"Where the hell did you go?"

He shrugged and Fira's angry comments died as he pulled the Arkenstone from his coat pocket.

"Okay," Fira bit her lip, "If I distract him you can run back to the others. Okay?"

Bilbo didn't look at all sure. However, they had no time to debate as Smaugs' face appeared ahead of them.

"Found you."

Fira watched as his belly glowed. She had Bilbo shared a look of horror as the dragon opened his jaws and fire shot everywhere.

* * *

Kili hadn't been able to stop pacing since Fira left. Fili had given up trying to reassure him and the others simply sat down and waited. Every time he saw Thorin Kili would shoot him a glare. He should never have sent Fira and Bilbo down alone. It was cowardly. The fact that he had allowed it to happen was cowardly.

Kili gasped as a loud rumble came from the ground below them. All at once the rest of the company jumped to their feet and moved together in a huddle. For a few seconds there was silence and the rumbling sound came again.

"Was that an earthquake?" Ori whispered. Kili felt sick as Balin shook his head.

"That lad, was a dragon."

Kili gulped before glancing at the entrance. He could hear Fili saying something but none of that mattered as he began running towards the tunnel.

"Kili no!"

Arms grabbed him and hauled him back. Kicking out Kili was pleased when Thorin groaned and let him go. Rounding on his uncle he drew his sword.

"How _dare you!_ " Letting Thorin get to his feet Kili tried to keep calm.

"Fira is down there Thorin! Fira and Bilbo are both in danger because you put them there!"

"Kili I will not let you risk your life."

"Why? Because mine is worth more than theirs? Listen to me Thorin; Fira will always be worth more than me!"

Kili watched as Fili drew his swords along with Mithiel.

"We can't just leave them down there uncle," Fili said.

Kili watched as Thorin shook his head.

"It's too dangerous."

Balin shook his head and for the first time ever Kili saw true anger in the old dwarfs eyes.

"This mountain is changing you! The Thorin I know wouldn't hesitate to run and help them."

Thorin bowed his head but Kili didn't care.

"Follow me or not; I really don't care. But I'm not standing here whilst Fira is risking her life!"

Turning he ran into the tunnel with the comforting sounds of Fili and Mithiel behind him.

* * *

Fira gasped as she and Bilbo ran to the sides. Both of them hurried out from under the stairs and Fira watched the hobbit run up them as fast as he could. Smaug moved towards the Hobbit and Fira threw her hands out.

"Stop!"

Smaug paused and turned to face her. Inching towards her Fira could feel her resolve start to weaken.

"I can feel your fear," Smaug mocked, "You're afraid of me."

"Stay where you are!" Fira barked. Smaug did as she said but she could feel her magic weakening. She had no idea how long she would be able to hold him off. Glancing up she saw Bilbo come to a halt at the tunnel entrance and she rolled her eyes. He wouldn't make things easier by waiting for her. He needed to run. Backing away Fira glanced at the stairs. She could try and run for it. She might make it. Smaug roared and the force sent her staggering backwards.

"I grow tired of this," he mused, "I think it's time to put an end to it."

As his belly glowed Fira was already running for the stairs. She could feel the fire pushing against her back but she forced her legs to keep on going. For a few seconds she thought she might make it. The something slammed into her; sending her into the air. Fira screamed as she landed. Every bone in her body seemed broken – yet she rolled over and shook out her limbs. Her ribs were fractured at the very least and she was trying to fight the urge to be sick. Noises rang in her eyes and Fira frowned as she heard shouts. Footsteps were moving towards her and she forced her eyes open to see Kili standing over her.

"Fira? Oh Mahal Fira look at me!"

He stroked her face and she let him pull her to her feet. Falling against him Fira realised that the entire company had joined them. Bilbo hurried to stand by her side whilst Kili hugged her close.

"Bless my beard!" Dwalin cried. Fira gulped as Smaug faced them. Kili kissed her forehead.

"What's the plan?" Fira cried. Thorin nodded.

"We run!"

 _ **So this is part one of Dwarves vs Smaug! Sadly Thorin won't be getting any nicer towards Fira. That's also an interesting way for Kili to announce he asked Fira to marry him. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	47. Foes New and Old

_**Big thanks to madfin654321 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Inperfection – Yeah I wanted to try and add my own spin on that scene.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – That gets answered for you. And Kili…aww I've run out of words to describe how amazing he is.**_

 _ **Reader-anonymous-writer – I didn't want it to be too easy.**_

 _ **January1815 – Aww glad you liked it. No I always update within three or four days for you guys.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – it is isn't it? And yeah we have more to come in this chapter. As for Thorin…I can't really say without spoiling it!**_

Foes New and Old

Fira's head throbbed painfully and her body ached with every step. Her feet tripped over each other and at some point Kili had scooped her into his arms as they ran. She was dimly aware of the others running on either side but soon the throbbing was too much and she covered her ears with her hands.

"Over there!"

Fira cursed as Thorin's shouts shook through her body. Kili's heart was beating furiously and Fira placed a hand to her chest as though she could somehow calm him. She couldn't hear Smaug but she knew they wouldn't be able to outrun the dragon for long.

"Fira?"

Mumbling Fira realised Kili was no longer holding her. Rubbing her forehead she pressed a hand to her aching ribs. Glancing around she realised that – with some difficulty – the dwarves had managed to cram themselves into an alcove. Kili was kneeling before her, rubbing her hands.

"Fira? Fira look at me?"

"Shut up Kili," Fira didn't want to move her head. If she did then it would start hurting again.

"Let me look at her."

Fira gasped as Oin gently forced her head up. She could see the others were all staring down at her worriedly and none of them were hiding their anger towards Thorin. Oin peered into her eyes before examining the back of her head.

"As I thought; she's got mild concussion."

"But she'll be alright"? Kili wrung his hands and Oin nodded.

"Of course lad. But we need to get her out of this mountain."

"Easier said than done," Dwalin growled. Fira said nothing as Kili pulled her to her feet and held her against him. She watched as he shot a glare at Thorin.

"This is your fault!" He hissed, "You sent her and Bilbo down here and now look! She's been knocked half senseless thanks to you."

"Kili stop yelling," Fira screwed up her eyes before forcing them open. Her head stung like mad and in the dark alcove most of the company were nothing more than blurs. Kili gave her an apologetic smile before turning back to Thorin who shook his head.

"Did you get the Arkenstone?"

Bilbo paused and Fira waited for him to hand it over. But instead the Hobbit shook his head.

"Thorin there's no way we can find it. Have you see what's down there?"

As Thorin turned his gaze on her Fira wished she didn't have to lean on Kili. The king raised an eyebrow.

"Is this true?"

Fira nodded before she could stop herself, "It's true. Besides; Smaug found us before we could look much further," she licked her lips, "I need some water."

"Later," Thorin growled, "When you've found that stone for me."

"Thorin!" Fira winced as Fili's enraged shout rang through her head.

"Fira's sick and we need to get her out of here. Right now!"

"Leave him Fee," Kili snapped, "He doesn't care about anything that isn't the Arkenstone."

Thorin narrowed his eyes and Fira gently eased her arm away from Kili. Her head still hurt but she could at the very least stand unaided. Kili's arm hovered by her back just in case and Fira smiled gratefully.

"I don't care what this jewel means to any of you," she licked her lips, "But right now we have bigger problems."

No sooner had she said it, the dwarves heard a low growl coming from the corridor. Fira watched as Dori pulled Ori close against him and Bofur grabbed his hat. Smaugs footsteps were slow and calculated. Fira shut her eyes; he knew where they were hiding.

"Listen to me," she whispered, "I might be able to distract him long enough for you to make a break for it."

"No, you Listen to me," Kili took her arm, "You're going nowhere near that beast Fira."

Fira shook her head before wincing as it began pounding again.

"Kili can you control dragons?"

He shook his head and Fira smiled.

"I'll be fine. I only need to keep him occupied for a few minutes."

"I know but…" Kili took her hands and pressed them to his chest. Their faces were millimetres apart and Fira could feel his fear as though it was her own.

"I should never have let you come," he whispered, "I should have made you stay in Laketown."

"This is ridiculous," Thorin snapped, "Kili, Fira is capable of defending herself. There is no need to act like a child."

Kili's face flamed at this point and Fira kissed his hand before glaring at Thorin.

"Whatever this gold is doing to you I hope you snap out of it before someone gets hurt."

Letting her words sink in she slipped past the others and stood in the corridor. The second she did so Smaug's head poked around the corner and Fira bit her lip. The dragon smiled.

"There you are thief. I wonder where your friend is?"

Titling her chin up Fira waited until Smaug had completely turned the corner. She reached up and grasped at the ring around her neck.

"I really don't know. But I don't think you'll want him. After all; I'm the one who has the Arkenstone."

Smaug narrowed his eyes and Fira could sense Thorin's anger. Did he honestly not understand she was lying? Fira began backing away as the dragon advanced.

"Give me the stone," he growled, "You do not understand the kind of power it can wield."

"Of course," Fira gabbled, "Of course I would be a fool to argue with you Smaug. But then again…" she grinned, "I have been known to be foolish."

Turning she began running down the corridor. The roar echoing from the dragon shook her already aching body. Glancing over her shoulder she could see the dwarves sneaking past Smaug and running in the opposite direction. Cursing the long corridor Fira could feel her ribs were now at breaking point. Smaug thundered behind her and she knew she had no chance of outrunning him.

"HEY!"

At the voice Fira groaned and she turned round. But where she expected to see Kili she instead saw Dwalin and Balin. Both dwarves waved their arms at Smaug.

"She doesn't have the stone!" Balin cried. Dwalin nodded.

"But if ye want it ye have to come and get it."

Fira ducked to avoid being clubbed with Smaugs tail again as the dragon turned. Cursing she watched it hurry after the two dwarves who had vanished around the corner. Getting to her feet she bit her lip.

"Stop. STOP!"

Smaug paused and glanced over his shoulder. Fira took a deep breath as she came to a stop by the alcove. The dragon shrugged.

"You think you can stop me? You may be a Dragonborn but you are nothing compared to me. I am fire. I am DEATH!"

At this his belly glowed and fire burst from his mouth. Diving towards the alcove Fira gasped as arms grabbed her and dragged her in. She watched as Kili turned so that his back was inches from the wall of flames. He kept her close against him and as he cried out Fira realised he had been burnt. As the fire died away Fira waited with baited breath until Smaug's footsteps had died away. Satisfied the dragon wasn't going to come back she freed herself from Kili who was leaning against the wall. Holding his hands Fira helped him sit down.

"Kili! Oh Kili are you alright?"

He nodded before hissing with pain. Looking round Fira realised his jacket was smouldering. With shaking hands she pulled it off and moved round to push his tunic up.

"How bad is it?" Kili smiled at her through gritted teeth. Fira wasn't sure what to say. In the middle of his back Kili had a line of burnt flesh running from one side to the other. Kissing it gently she pulled his tunic back down and watched as he eased his coat back on.

"You'll survive," she tried to smile but couldn't, "I'm sorry. It should have been me."

He shook his head before she had even finished speaking.

"Never. I can bear any amount of pain. But I could never bear to see you get hurt. If am injured protecting you then I'm happy."

Smiling Fira kissed him on the lips. Kili's hands cupped her neck before sliding down and resting over her ring. Breaking apart he smiled.

"On day that ring will be a wedding one my love."

Nodding Fira got to her feet and waited for Kili to check if the coast was clear.

"The others are going to try and lead him towards the main hall," he whispered, "I stayed behind to make sure you were alright."

Kissing his hand Fira said nothing as the pair ran through the corridors after the others.

* * *

As they carried on walking Fira began to grow nervous. They had heard no sound of Smaug or any of the others and she had no idea which way she was meant to go. Kili seemed equally lost because every so often he would stop and pause.

"Are we lost?" Fira bit her lip. Kili shook his head.

"No of course not! It's just…" he paused and turned before sighing, "Do you know something. I think we're lost."

Shaking her head Fira glanced around to see where they were. She wanted to tell Kili she recognised the corridor. But whilst that was true it was because all corridors had looked the same. Licking her lips she opened her mouth when her head spun. Leaning against the wall Fira took deep breaths. She could feel the gold pulling at her, calling her.

"Fira?" Kili blinked at her, "Fira what is it?"

"No it's…I..?" Shaking her head Fira wanted to scream. Anything to try and fight down the most basic of all dragon instincts. She understood Smaugs wish to protect the treasure. The Arkenstone. Her knees shook but she forced herself to remain standing. Maybe they could use this to their advantage. If she could hone her sense onto the Arkenstone then they could find the others. Or at the very least they could find Bilbo. Ignoring Kili she stood up and shut her eyes; allowing the gold to worm it's way into her mind.

" _You want the gold. You can smell it can't you. Smell the power that it will bring you."_

Fira shook her head, _"No. No I need to find the Arkenstone."_

" _The Arkenstone! You say you do not crave power yet it is the Kings Jewel you seek!"_

" _You wouldn't understand!"_ Fira screwed up her eyes; trying to force her thoughts past the hall full of gold. If she could sense where the stone was…

Gasping she opened her eyes and stumbled backwards. Hands grabbed her and set her on her feet. As Kili peered into her eyes Fili couldn't help her smile.

"What…what was that?" He rubbed her eyes, "Fira what did you just do?"

Shaking her head Fira grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the corridor. Kili had no trouble in keeping up with her but she could sense his confusion. Biting her lip she sighed; she'd have to tell him soon. For his own safety if nothing else. If the gold ever got a hold of her the way it had with Thorin then there was no telling what she would do.

* * *

They could already hear Smaug roaring by the time they reached the great Hall. Glancing around her Fira saw huge banners hanging from the walls. At the very end she caught sight of what looked like a statue. Yet it was made with solid gold.

"Fira?"

At Bilbo's voice Fira turned to see the Hobbit. He gave her a small smile but Fira didn't dare get any near her. Even though she had been able to find the others; allowing the gold to enter her mind had been a mistake. She could feel it settling inside her; changing her. Bilbo narrowed his eyes before glancing back at the statue. She could make out the shape of someone standing on the top of she allowed herself a small smile. A smile that dampened as the floor shook from the footsteps of Smaug. Fira had no time to react as Kili took her hand and dragged her against the wall. Bilbo did likewise on the opposite side and Fira could only gape as the dragon paced past them and towards the statue.

"You're a worm!"

She could hear the strength in Thorin's voice and Fira dared hope that maybe he had been able to snap out of his gold sickness.

"You have grown slow, and fat!"

Smaug said nothing and Fira watched on as Thorin grabbed hold of a long length of rope; pulling himself up from the statue. Narrowing her eyes she watched as nothing happened. Smaug glanced at his reflection in the statue and Fira bit her lip – waiting for the dragon to attack.

Then the statue exploded.

It wasn't just one explosion but several smaller ones. The gold casing burst and melted onto the floor. It lapped at Smaugs legs and he threw his head back in agony. Watching in awe Fira watched as he fell onto his side; the river of gold flowing over his body and finally his head. Hurrying backwards to avoid the liquid gold Fira watched on nervously. Smaug wasn't moving and yet he couldn't have died so easily. Kili took her hand.

"I think…I mean he must be…"

He didn't dare say the word and Fira couldn't blame him. After everything they had been through this way seemed too easy.

Then Smaug burst from the river and shook his whole body – spraying gold everywhere.

"You came here across the Lake."

Fira noticed he didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular.

"Those people from Laketown; they helped you."

"No!"

At Bilbo's voice Fira wanted to run and pull him back. However Smaug merely dipped his head.

"I have left them alone. I have allowed them to live in peace. Yet this is how they repay me?"

"It's not their fault!" Bilbo yelled, "Please you can't…leave them alone."

Smaug shook his head, "I think not little thief."

As the dragon began moving towards the main doors Fira tore herself away from Kili. She could hear him yelling but she didn't listen. She had to stop him before it was too late. Smaug broke through the doors and Fira had to sidesteps several huge stones to avoid being crushed.

"Stop!"

Smaug paused and turned around.

"You think your magic will work on me? The gold is consuming you. You want it all for yourself."

"I…" Fira shook her head, "You will stay away from Laketown."

Even as she spoke however she knew it was no good. Smaug was right. The gold was taking over and it was affecting her magic. Nodding Smaug ran forward and took off into the air. Watching his huge wings push him higher and higher Fira ran outside. Night had fallen and yet she could still see the huge shape of the dragon.

" _NO!"_

Her voice was hoarse as she screamed. Letting her dragon eyes manifest Fira could feel herself burning up. Without realising it she must have started to try and shift. Legs buckling she fell to the ground as her skin began to burn. Shutting her eyes Fira willed her body to stop. Normally that worked. Normally her eyes would revert to normal and her skin would stop burning. Only this time nothing changed. Clawing at the ground she could feel blood trickling from her nose.

"Oh dear Fira. This doesn't look good does it?"

"Sol!" Her voice burned with every breath. Sol nodded and Fira gasped as he planted his boot on her neck.

"Please…why won't it stop? Why can't I stop?"

Tears leaked down her face and her body convulsed again. Fira could feel the skin on her back start to sizzle and burn. Sol shrugged.

"Because the gold is too much for you. It's controlling your body and stopping you from using your magic. Unless you break free of it's hold you'll just burn up."

He bent over her and Fira coughed weakly. Sol tapped her face.

"Still it saves me having to kill you doesn't it?"

* * *

Kili's back stung as he ran but nothing was stopping him. The second Fira had vanished from his sights he'd wasted no time he following her. Bilbo had been right on his heels and he was well aware of the others doing likewise. Glancing up briefly at the sky he saw Smaug flying towards Laketown. Guilt stabbed at his insides. This was their fault. They had promised to kill the dragon and all they had done was let it loose. But as Fira screamed guilt was replaced with worry. She screamed again and Kili was reminded of when they were in Beorn's house and Fira had been within hours of dying from her own Morgul poisoning. Hurrying forward his mouth dropped when he saw her lying on the ground. She buckled and Kili realised the only thing keeping her down was the boot on her neck. He gritted his teeth.

"Sol."

Sol glanced up and smiled.

"Here's your beloved prince Fira? You know he always seems to be interrupting these moments doesn't he?"

"Ki…" Fira opened her mouth but more blood leaked out. Shaking his head Kili gaped at her. Her eyes were in their dragon state and he could smell her burning flesh.

"What's happening? What have you done to her?"

Sol placed a hand over his heart, " _I_ haven't done anything. She tried to shift and is unable to stop the process. She's burning to death."

Fira screamed again and Kili wanted to go over and hug her. Around him he was aware of the others now crowding around. Someone took his hand and he gave Fili a small smile. Sol eyed them all.

"How does it feel knowing you've just sentenced a whole town to death?"

Kili refused to let that bait him. Instead he fixed his eyes on Fira.

"Can you help her?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Sol shook his head.

"No I can't. I don't possess that sort of magic. And anyway if I did I wouldn't help her. She's a traitor to her own people. I'm merely here to see her sentence is carried out."

Kili snarled at this and Sol raised an eyebrow.

"Fortunately for me it looks like my services won't be needed. I'd say she has about an hour before her body has burnt itself to a crisp on the inside."

Kili watched on as Sol kissed Fira's cheek before removing his boot from her neck. She took a deep breath but her body still convulsed. Sol smiled at Kili. Before jumping into the air. Mouth open Kili watched as Sol buckled in mid air the way Fira was now. But unlike Fira his wings sprouted from his back; tearing at his clothes. As the dragon twisted and flew away Kili wasted no time in running to Fira's body. Grabbing her hand he gave a cry of pain. Her skin was so hot!

"Let me through," Oin knelt on her other side and shook his head.

"I don't know what to do. This isn't like an illness I can treat."

Fira gasped and Kili could see blood coming from her ears now. Shaking his head he took her hand and pressed it to his lips. Ignoring the fact they were now blistered he smiled down at Fira.

"I love you so much."

She smiled before screaming again. Shutting his eyes Kili gasped when Fira fell silent. Looking at her she realised her head lolled and her eyes were now shut. For a second he wondered if the worst had happened. But then Dwalin shook out his fist.

"Had a feeling that might work."

"You…you hit her?" Kili shook his head, "You knocked her unconscious!"

Oin smiled, "Lad it might have been the only thing we could have done. Out cold her body won't be trying to shift and she'll be safe."

"Oh," nodding Kili gingerly reached a hand and touched Fira's cheek. She was warm but only a fraction of what she had been a few seconds ago. Pulling her into his lap he bowed his head to hide his tears. There was a roar in the sky and Kili glanced over to see Smaug had almost reached Laketown. He shook his head and Bilbo ran a hand through his hair. The hobbit glanced at them all.

"What have we done?"

 _ **So there we have part two of Smaug vs Fira! And of course Sol couldn't just go away and leave her in peace could he? But now we have the aftermath of Smaug and the small issues of the gold affecting Thorin AND Fira! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	48. A Sense of Hopelessness

_**Big thanks to AviorHyrax, LightFun27, fandomsruinedmylife2213 and Vengeful Vixen for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – Yeah I have a bit of a weakness for doing cliff-hangers. All I can say is they have different types of sickness. Fira knows she has it because of her dragon blood and how it'll react to the gold.**_

 _ **January 1815 – I'm sort of waiting for the right moment before trying to lift her curse and stuff which is why it's dragging a bit.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Plus I love making things complicated for everyone!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I know! Poor, poor Kili to have to see her suffer again. And yeah Sol won't get any nicer I promise. I have a feeling you really won't like what I do with Thorin.**_

 _ **StuckInTomorrowsDreams – Glad you are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Read on and see.**_

A Sense of Hopelessness

As the others watched Smaug fly towards Laketown Kili kept his eyes on Fira. Her skin was no longer burning and her breathing had now returned to normal. Licking his stinging lips he gently cradled her in his arms.

"Let me have a look lad."

As Oin examined her Kili blinked back his tears. In the past few days he'd had to watch his brother, his uncle and once again his One suffer. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. Oin smiled at him.

"With any luck she'll be fine. But we need to get her inside so I can have a better look at her injuries."

"Injuries..?"

Oin nodded, "Kili you remember what happened back in Rivendell? I need to examine her burns so they don't become infected."

Nodding Kili got to his feet with Fira held against his chest. As he did so he heard Dwalin curse. Glancing up Kili thought he'd be sick.

"Oh no!"

A jet of fire burned through the sky – setting Laketown alight. Kili could see Smaug hovering about the town as more and more buildings went up in flames. Noting the other shared looks of horror Kili turned to find Thorin. Surely this would be enough to bring his uncle back. But instead Kili found no one.

"Thorin?"

Fili shot him a worried glance and Kili bit his lip. Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember seeing Thorin leave the mountain after Smaug. Fili shook his head.

"Let's get inside; there's nothing we can do for them now."

Following his brother Kili glanced down at Fira. This morning he had been debating making her stay behind. Now he was thanking the gods he hadn't.

* * *

As the final few members entered the mountain Kili sat down by a huge stone pillar that had been smashed in half. Gently laying Fira down he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Turn her over for me lad."

Nodding Kili turned Fira onto her side and gently rolled her tunic up. As his fingers brushed against her burnt skin he shuddered without realising it. Every inch of her back was covered in blisters and he didn't want to think how much pain she had been in. Oin sighed.

"I can put some cream on it and bandage it up. Other than that there's very little that will help."

Kissing her forehead Kili sat back as Oin got to work. He never let go of Fira's hand whilst thoughts ran circles in his head. He had asked Fira to marry him. He had promised he would protect her and keep her safe. How could he claim to be a good husband if he couldn't protect her from people like Sol? How could he make a promise to keep her safe when he was powerless against things like this?

"Kili may I talk to you?"

Glancing up Kili smiled at Mithiel who sat down beside him. Forcing his gaze from Fira Kili watched as Fili began talking with Dwalin and Balin – no doubt they were discussing what they should do now. Biting his lip Kili wanted to go over there and help. He was a prince; he was Thorin's heir and all he was doing was sitting down. But the idea of leaving Fira tore at him. Mithiel smiled at him.

"I…I imagine Fira's already told you this but Fili and I are…well…we're together."

Glancing at his brother Kili grinned. Finally Fili had plucked up the courage to tell Mithiel his true feelings. Turning back to the elf he smiled.

"About time. He's been in love with you for ages."

She blushed, "Don't tell the others yet. We just figured you had a right to know. And I wanted to promise you that I won't ever hurt him. I love him beyond anything and I'll spend the rest of my life proving that."

Kili took her hand, "You don't need to prove anything Mithiel. I know how much my brother means to you. And I'm so happy for you."

Smiling Mithiel opened her mouth when Kili felt Fira stir. Oin had just finished bandaging her back as her eyes screwed up. The healer nodded.

"She'll be sore for a while but she should be fine," he then smiled at Mithiel.

"Congratulations lass. I won't tell another soul I promise."

Mithiel blushed as Oin left. Kili watched as she glanced down at Fira.

"I'll leave you to it," Mithiel got to her feet and moved away. Sitting up on his knees Kili stroked Fira's face.

"Fira? Fira my darling?"

"Kili?" Fira forced her eyes open, "Kili what…what happened?"

As Oin moved away Kili gently eased her into a sitting position against his chest. Fira took his hand and he held her close.

"Are you alright?" His lips trembled, "When I saw you…it was horrible."

Nodding Fira clung to him, "What happened with Smaug? Did we stop him?"

Kili pressed his lips against her forehead.

"No. No we didn't. I'm sorry my love but we failed."

He watched on as Fira tried to get to her feet. But as her knees trembled Kili was quick to pull her back down. Not that she stopped wriggling.

"No Kili I need to go after him. I need to try and stop him."

Turning her round to face him Kili gripped her arms and shook her.

"And how are you going to do that? We are powerless to stop him Fira! _You_ are powerless to stop him! Every time you try and shift you end up in agony and your body burns. I'm not going to sit by and let you kill yourself just because of how bloody stubborn you are!"

She stared at him and Kili could feel the eyes of everyone resting on his face. Letting go of Fira he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Mahal I'm so _so_ sorry! I didn't….Fira I…"

Pulling her in for a hug he kissed her neck.

"I should never have said those things just now! I was just…I was lashing out and I had no right. But you scare me sometimes. It's like you're willing to get yourself killed. Without you _I_ would die. The bond between us is so strong that if something happened to you it would destroy me. It would tear me apart bit by bit until there was nothing left."

Fira nodded, "I didn't realise. Kili I'm sorry. I just feel like this is my fault. I'm the Dragonborn. I should have been able to stop him but…my magic just didn't work."

Kili kissed her forehead, "My love it's not your fault. What's done is done and we will find a way to sort it out."

As Fira snuggled up to him Kili pulled her close.

"Just get some rest my love. I'll be right here the whole time."

* * *

As she moved closer towards the gold hall Fira wondered if she was doing the right thing. She had woken up twenty minutes ago to find Kili asleep by her side. Kissing him on the forehead she had then hurried off down the main corridor in the hope of finding Thorin. Whatever was wrong with him he needed help. And yet she couldn't stop herself from pausing as she reached the doors that would lead to the gold. Surely it would have been better if one of the others went? After all they weren't at risk of succumbing to the gold like she was? Fira could remember that prickling feeling when she and Bilbo had been searching for the Arkenstone. How the gold had called to her. How it had tried to worm it's way inside her head.

She could always turn back. It wouldn't be too late. And yet she couldn't stop herself from pushing open the doors and slipping inside.

"Oh…"

Her words died on her lips as she looked round. Now that she didn't have to worry about Smaug Fira allowed herself to have a proper look. And she couldn't help but be blown away by how much there was! Gold coins, jewels, stone and gold objects covered the floor and many of the stairs cases vanished beneath the sea of treasure. Moving forward Fira's keen eyes spotted the small figure of Thorin standing on a small patch of ground in the very middle of the room. Summoning whatever courage she had left she hurried down the steps towards him.

"Thorin!"

He didn't acknowledge her; instead Fira realised he was searching. Searching for the Arkenstone. She made a mental note to warn Bilbo that he had to either hand the stone over or get rid of it. Nearing the dwarf king Fira realised he now wore a long black cloak lined with fur and a crown sat on his head. Clearing her throat she prayed she wasn't doing something stupid.

"Thorin!"

He paused before glancing round at her. Fira could see the lost look in his eyes and he frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

He turned and moved towards her, grabbing her by the arms.

"You have the stone don't you? I heard you tell Smaug you did! Where is it? You have no right to take it from me!"

"I haven't got the bloody stone!" Fira shook her head, "I was lying to try and distract him!"

Thorin nodded but his grip on her remained.

"Then why are you down here? Did you hope to take some for yourself?"

Fira shook her head, "No Thorin I…you need to listen to me. The gold is controlling you!"

He snorted at her, "Why should I believe the word of a Dragonborn mutt? A girl who no doubt wants to steal this gold and take it back to her own people?"

Ignoring his jibes Fira pulled on his grip, "Thorin please, please just trust me. You need to stop this. This isn't you!"

A low growl came from the back of Thorin's throat and Fira bit her lip. The king brought his face towards hers.

"I do not trust you Fira. I can see you for who you are. You want this gold for yourself."

Shaking her head Fira gasped as Thorin let her go before striking her round the face. He then grabbed her wrist and began dragging her back up the steps. Fira pulled but this time his grip was unmoving.

"Should I find you near this room again I will have you executed," opening the doors Thorin shoved her to the floor. He spat at her before locking the doors behind him. Rubbing her sore cheek Fira pushed herself to her feet as she heard shouts getting closer.

"Fira? Fira where are you? Fira!"

Smiling wearily at Kili Fira allowed him to scoop her up into a big hug. Allowing her hair to cover her face she leant against Kili as he led her back up the corridor.

"Where did you go?"

"I just needed to stretch my legs," Fira paused before glancing up at him, "And I wanted to see Thorin."

Unsurprisingly Kili's grip on her froze. Fira sighed.

"I wanted to try and get him to snap out of the gold sickness. I thought that if I talked to him he might see sense."

"And did he?"

Fira shook her head and she could see the frustration build on Kili's face. Gently stroking his chest she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "But I don't think he'll break free so easily."

Kili nodded, "He always believe he was stronger than his grandfather. He always believed he could break the curse."

Fira shrugged, "Maybe he can? Maybe if you or Fili tried..?"

She trailed off and Kili shook his head.

"No. We have other things to focus on now. We need to help the people of Laketown and start rebuilding what we can here."

Nodding Fira leant against Kili who smiled down at her.

"After all, I want the great hall to be perfect for our wedding."

* * *

As they re-joined the others Fira saw they were already trying to clear away some of the debris. Kili gave her a comforting squeeze as the others began to cluster towards them. Fira sighed.

"I went to see Thorin just now. I tried to talk some sense into him but it didn't work. This gold has a hold on him and it won't break easily."

"So what do we do?" Ori asked. Fira shrugged and Kili sighed.

"We do what's right. We help those who survived the attack on Laketown. We give them shelter and their share of the treasure."

"Good luck with that one," Fira mumbled. However no one heard her. Instead she realised they were all looking at Fili. He gave a small gulp and Fira's heart went out to him. With Thorin in the state he was Fili was technically their new leader. Not that he seemed keen about it.

"Okay…right…" clearing his throat he nodded.

"Dwalin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Kili and myself will clear away the debris. The rest of you see what we can find in terms of supplies. Both for ourselves and those who will want help."

Nodding Fira glanced over to see Bilbo waving frantically at her. Letting Kili go to join his brother she waited until no one was looking before moving to join the Hobbit. Bilbo ushered her into a far corner and Fira gasped as he brought out the Arkenstone.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered, "Should I give it to Thorin?"

"No," Fira shook his head, "No that will make things worse. We need to get rid of it."

"How? We can't hide it in the mountain. Someone will find it eventually."

Fira sighed. If only she could shift. Then she could take the blasted stone far out of anyone's reach. She sighed. This entire quest would have been easier if she could shift. Glancing at Bilbo she bit her lip.

"If you could sneak out of the mountain maybe you could hide it somewhere."

Nodding Bilbo went to put the Arkenstone back inside his coat when Fira shot out a hand to stop him.

"Wait. I just want to have another look."

She had never seen something so beautiful. She could almost understand why Thorin wanted it so badly.

"Fira?"

Ignoring Bilbo Fira reached out a hand towards it. Why shouldn't she take it? After all she was entitled to a share in this treasure. Bilbo gave a small cry before slipping it back inside his coat. Fira snarled at him and he stumbled back. Shaking her head she leant against the wall.

"Oh Bilbo. Oh I'm so sorry! I don't know what just happened."

Sinking to her knees she held her head in her hands. She wouldn't be able to stay here. Her dragon blood was starting to take over. The longer she was near the gold the more the others were in danger.

"Bilbo; hide that stone and tell no one where it is. Including me."

He nodded before moving away. Sighing Fira took another look at the company. She hadn't seen them work so hard in her life. To be back in their old home…she couldn't imagine what that meant to them. But as her eyes wandered she realised they were missing someone.

* * *

Mithiel cleared her throat as she entered the gold hall. Ignoring the vast amounts if treasure she hurried down the steps to where Thorin was. He paced around and as small smile appeared as he saw her. Trying to ignore how much it worried her Mithiel gestured around.

"Thorin you need to get out of here. The others need you to be their leader. They need you to be their king!"

He nodded, "When the Arkenstone is found."

Mithiel sighed, "Say we never find it. This is a huge mountain Thorin. It could be anywhere."

"So we will look until we find it."

Rolling her eyes Mithiel turned to go when Thorin called her back.

"I wish to talk to you about Fili."

Turning round slowly Mithiel hoped her face wasn't betraying her.

"Fili?"

"Yes," Thorin nodded, "I know how you feel about him. You've made no effort to hide the fact you love him."

"I…"Mithiel gave up and opted for a shrug. Thorin chuckled.

"Fili is going to be king one day. And he will not rule with some half elf at his side."

Thorin turned away, "I want you to leave this company."

Folding her arms Mithiel shook her head.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I love him and he loves me."

Throwing his head back Thorin laughed.

"Really? My nephew said he loved you?" He shook his head, "Fili has more sense than to fall for someone who just threw themselves at him."

"Then I guess you don't know him very well." Mithiel decided to ignore the comment about throwing herself at Fili. Thorin moved towards her.

"You have no place here. You have no place in this company, you have no place in this mountain and you have no place with Fili. I don't know what he told you but I know Fili and I know he would never fall in love with some elf bitch."

"I…"

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"I want you gone right now. I'm going to join the others and get them to help search for the stone. Should I find you there with them I will kill you."

He said it so softly that Mithiel knew he wasn't bluffing. Backing away she turned and hurried up the steps. Not noticing the hidden figure of Fili in the shadows.

* * *

Forcing her trembling legs to move through the corridors Mithiel took deep breaths whilst trying to work out what to do. She wasn't going to leave Fili just like that. If Thorin did try and attack her the others would just stop him. But it was his comments about Fili that kept going round in her head. Since Laketown Fili hadn't mentioned the kiss. Neither had she to be fair though. But they hadn't had the chance. Thorin had been with them the whole time and they hadn't wanted him to know.

But what if there was another reason Fili had kept quiet? Supposing he had said those things back in Laketown because he was still ill from his wound? Supposing he hadn't actually meant them and was pretending so as not to hurt her? Mithiel shook her head. No he wouldn't deceive her like that.

"Mithiel! Mithiel wait!"

Turning round she gasped as Fili came to a halt by her. Even though she wasn't moving her legs gave out and she sunk to the floor with Fili kneeling beside her. He gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

"What Thorin said," he shuddered, "It's not true. None of that's true I swear. I love you. I love you so much Mithiel. My life without you is just one empty shell. I am so in love with you. I want to tell everyone that you're my One. I want them to be jealous as I hug you and kiss you. What Thorin said of you was wrong. I don't know how many times I have to say it before you believe me but I'll say it for as long as it takes. I love you."

Nodding Mithiel leaned forward; pressing her lips to his cheek. Fili cupped her waist and soon their lips found each other's.

"But," Mithiel broke away, "What am I supposed to do? I can't leave you and yet…"

Fili shook his head, "He won't touch you. None of us will let him touch you."

Nodding Mithiel allowed Fili to pull her to their feet. He hugged her close and she kissed his forehead.

"I love you Fili. I love you so much."

* * *

Bringing her knees to her chest Fira tried to keep back her sobs. Ever since she had tried to take the Arkenstone from Bilbo she hadn't dared move from her spot. Suppose this happened with one of the others? Suppose she tried to take the treasure from them? Suppose she hurt them? Rocking back and forth Fira shook her head. She could feel the golds grip on her get more and more prominent. She could hear it whispering to her; trying to taunt her and mock her.

"Fira?"

At Kili's voice Fira glanced up. He gulped when he saw her tears but as he moved to sit beside her she shook her head.

"No. No you need to go. You need to go away from me!"

Kili blinked at her, "Love? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not…" Fira shut her eyes and pressed her fist against her forehead.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Tears leaked from her eyes and she could feel hands grabbing at her wrists. Forcing herself to look at Kili Fira licked her lips.

"I'm not safe Kili," her voice cracked, "I could hurt you."

"Fira," Kili tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"The treasure," Fili grabbed his hands tightly, "The gold. I can hear it talking to me. I can feel it trying to worm it's way inside of me. I want to take it! I want to take it all for myself!"

She only had to take one glance at Kili to know he had no idea what to do. He bit his lip before pulling her against him and hugging her.

"Fira listen to me; that gold is nothing more than a curse! If I could I'd rid the whole mountain of it."

Fira nodded before gasping as she felt her dragon eyes try to manifest. Shaking her head she pulled her hands free from Kili's and crawled backwards.

"I can't stop it," she curled into a shivering ball, "I can't stop myself! I want to take it all!"

"No," Fira said nothing as Kili grabbed her hands again. Kissing her knuckles he then ran a finger along the chain around her neck; bringing the ring to her face.

"Look at this. What do you see?"

Fira nodded, "An engagement ring."

Kili nodded, "But more than that. This is a sign that we love each other. A sign that we will protect each other and look out for each other. It's a sign of my undying devotion to you."

"Kili…"

"Hold on. Whenever you feel like the gold is trying to take you just look at this ring. Look at this and think of me."

Fira shook her head, "But what if I can't? What if it tries to take me and I can't stop it."

Kili gently stroked her hair before pressing his forehead against hers. Their lips brushed against each other.

"I won't let it take you Fira. I'll hold on to you until my dying breath."

 _ **So I've just realised how long this chapter is! But ther was so much to cram in for you! Feeling sorry for everyone really – even Thorin given he's not doing this of his own free will. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	49. Infernal Madness

_**Nice Egan – Yeah he'll be crossing some more limits as well I'm afraid.**_

 _ **Rachetg – He is isn't he? I'd feel so blessed if I got a guy like Fili or Kili.**_

 _ **Reader-anonymous-writer – Yeah she knows it's not her fault. But given she has the power to do it and she couldn't you can't blame her for feeling frustrated.**_

Infernal Madness

Sticking close to Kili Fira said nothing as he led her back towards the others. Most of the debris had been cleared away from the huge gape where the doors had been and Fira sighed. It would be a long time before these halls were fully restored. Several of the others seemed to be thinking the same thing. Behind her someone cleared their throat and when she saw Fili and Mithiel together Fira smiled. Fili cleared his throat again and this time everyone stopped working. Fira grinned at Mithiel who kept shooting Fili anxious glanced. However he simply gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Out of the corner of her eye Fira saw Bofur grinning.

"Something ye want to tell us Fili?"

"Erm…" Fili gave a bashful nod, "I figured you all deserved to know that this beautiful woman here," he gestured to Mithiel, "somehow loves me as much as I love her. And since Laketown we've…well we've been…together."

He broke off awkwardly and Fira smiled warmly. Bofur was the first to clap whilst Dwalin went over and hugged the pair. Fira leant against Kili who kissed her cheek.

"He deserves this," he mumbled, "So much."

Fira nodded; her eyes never leaving the long tunnel that Fili and Mithiel had just come from. Thorin hadn't been seen since locking himself in the gold hall and Fira couldn't help but wonder what he might do next. The people of Laketown would be after their blood as well as their treasure. She didn't want to imagine what would happen when they came up against Thorin.

"Fira?"

"Sorry," smiling at Kili she kissed his hand, "Just thinking."

Kili nodded before glancing up at the huge gap in the wall. Fira followed his gaze and realised that night was starting to fall. Kili hugged her close.

"Time for some rest I believe."

Nodding Fira glanced at the others. All of them seemed to be far more tired than earlier. Fili nodded.

"Sleep where ever you can. Any rooms you find that aren't too damaged are at your disposal. In the morning…" he sighed, "In the morning we'll work out what to do."

One by one the dwarves said their goodbyes and began moving off. Waiting until Ori had gone Fira followed Kili over to his brother. Fili sighed at them both.

"I don't know what to do. If uncle doesn't snap out of this..?"

"Fili…" Fira sighed, "I think you're going to have to lead them. Thorin is in no state to do so and we've no idea when or even _if_ he'll ever break free from this madness."

Fili shook his head, "Of course he will! He's Thorin!"

"Fee..?"

"No he will!"

Fira could see how much Fili was praying for things to go back to normal. She couldn't imagine how nervous he was right now. He'd had the training to be king; but training and actually being a leader were two very different things. Kili rubbed Fili's arm.

"You're doing a great job Fee," he whispered, "Mother would be very proud of you."

"Of both of you," Mithiel said. Fira nodded in agreement before yawning.

"So as lovely as this moment is I don't suppose we could move in the direction of a bedroom?"

Grinning Kili winked at her.

"Of course my lady."

Fira screamed as he scooped her up into his arms and tossed her over his shoulder. Kicking out she could hear Fili laughing whilst Kili simply kissed her leg.

"Well you didn't say _how_ you wanted to move!"

* * *

When they reached yet another door along one of the corridors Fira sighed as Kili glanced in the room. However this time he entered and shut the door behind them.

"Kili," she poked him in the back, "You have exactly three seconds to put me down."

He mumbled something before Fira finally found herself back on her feet. Sending him a mock glare she then smiled softly as he took her hands.

"So then; our new room."

Fira glanced around at it. Apart from the fact it was bigger it reminded her very much of her room back in Laketown. Kili took her hands and gently led her towards the bed. Smiling Fira remembered lying with him that first time. How complete she had felt afterwards. How protected he had made her feel. Kili eased off his woollen tunic and boots whilst Fira tugged at her sleeves nervously. She knew she'd never be able to undress without being in pain – and there was no way Kili was going to see her back.

"Fira?"

She watched as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded before shaking her head.

"May I have some help please?"

Kili blushed and Fira kissed his nose. Apart from the odd wince she remained silent as he helped her ease out of her own fur coat. Fira unlaced her boots and she could see Kili smiling softly at her. As he pulled his own shirt off Fira sighed. He knew what that sight did to her. Kili grinned and before she could stop herself she went to remove her own. Kili helped her pull her arms out of the sleeves when she remembered her back.

"Wait. Kili stop!"

He narrowed his eyes and she shrugged.

"My back I…I don't want you to see."

"I already have," he kissed her," I helped Oin treat you."

"Oh."

Kili said nothing; instead he moved so he stood right behind her. As her shirt came over her head Fira could feel his arms around her waist. Kili gently pressed his cheek to her back.

"I'm so sorry Fira. But you're still gorgeous."

Giggling Fira quickly undressed and took Kili's hands and pulled him to the bed. Sliding down underneath the blankets she snuggled up to him. One hand stroked his cheek whilst the other grasped at her ring. Kili smiled at her reassuringly.

"Fira you'll be fine. I know you and I know you won't let the gold get a hold of you. You're stronger than my uncle. Much stronger."

Fira gave a small nod, "Do you think we'll be able to help him?"

Kili sighed, "Honestly? I don't know. For Fili's sake…well for all our sakes I hope we can. But I don't know."

Wrapping her arms tightly around Kili Fira blushed as she felt his lips grazing her neck. Kili rested his hands against her bare stomach.

"I want you to know," he moaned, "that night in Laketown was the best night of my life."

Fira smiled, "I was worried I wouldn't be able to please you."

"Believe me," Kili moved so he was now on top of her, "you will always please me."

Smirking Fira captured his lips with hers whilst her hands moved down past his stomach.

* * *

Opening her eyes Fira realised her head was pressed against Kili's torso. She could feel his fingers through her hair. Smiling she glanced up.

"Morning."

Leaning down he kissed her forehead.

"Morning sweetheart," he grinned, "How are you feeling?"

Raising an eyebrow Fira sat up and leant against Kili. Last night had certainly been more…passionate than at Laketown. Kissing his nose she nodded.

"Fine…if a little tired from lack of sleep."

Kili took her hand and brought it to his lips. Gazing at him Fira could remember the first time they met all those months ago. How he had saved her and taken care of her. How he had been all tongue tied around her.

Nothing had really changed.

Breaking free from her thoughts she saw Kili had now gotten out of bed and was pulling his shirt on. Biting her lip Fira began to hunt for her own.

"I imagine the people from Laketown will be here soon," Kili said nervously, "part of me is hoping Thorin stays away. If he comes up against the Master or Bard then…"

Fira nodded; slipping her shirt on despite the pain. Lacing her boots up she smiled grimly at Kili.

"If you see Alfred tell him to stay away from Fili."

Kili shook his head, "No. No my brother can kill him ten times over for what that piece of filth did to Mithiel," he drew Fira close, "I'll kill him for what he wanted to do to you."

"You don't know that he did want to do anything."

"Well," Kili shrugged, "I could see the way he looked at you. It didn't take much of a genius."

Kissing him Fira grabbed her coat and followed him towards the door. Kili's hand rested on the handle when it sprung open. Bilbo gave them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I didn't realise!"

"What's wrong?" Fira licked her lips; hoping the hobbit didn't have the Arkenstone. Bilbo shook his head.

"You need to come and see."

* * *

As they walked all manner of things ran through Fira's mind. But as they reached the others nothing prepared her for the sight.

"Thorin!"

The king barely glanced at her. Instead he was looking at a huge wall made up of stones and boulder. A huge stone wall where – last night – a gap leading out from the mountain had been. Glancing nervously at the others Fira realised they too were equally stunned. Holding onto Kili she watched as Thorin nodded before turning round.

"Uncle what are you doing?" Kili ushered Fira to stand with Fili and Mithiel. Thorin smiled.

"It took me all night. I saw the people from Laketown making camp in the ruins of Dale. I did this to protect us."

"Uncle we need to help them!" Fili cried. Thorin narrowed his eyes.

"I do not recall asking your opinion nephew," he then shot Mithiel a glare, "what is she still doing here? I told her what would happen if she remained."

"You did," Fili put an arm around Mithiel, "And I told her she was staying. I love her and if you lay a finger on her I'll see you pay. Uncle or not."

Fira bit her lip as Thorin processed this. However he simply shook his head.

"I can see you care more about some elf slut than your own people."

He turned and Fira quailed as the king glared at her.

"You!"

He faced Kili, "Why have you brought her here! She is a traitor! She has Dragonborn blood in her."

Kili jutted his chin out; "She is my One uncle. I love and trust her. Where I go she goes."

"If you ask me she deserves to be locked up."

Kili gulped before shaking his head, "Well thankfully no one is asking you Thorin."

Thorin went white before turning back to the others.

"The people of Laketown will come to beg for something they have no claim to. This mountain; this treasure is ours by rights! We have reclaimed it and now we must defend it!"

"Can you not hear yourself?" Fili shook his head, "Uncle we unleashed a dragon onto Laketown. They've lost everything because of us."

"He's right," Kili nodded, "We need to help them. Give them shelter and food. We owe them that much!"

"We owe them nothing!" Thorin barked. Glaring at both Fili and Kili he then began walking back in the direction of the gold hall. As he brushed past her Fira didn't dare look at him. Thorin had never frightened her before. Even at Rivendell and in the Misty Mountains. But now…this wasn't the Thorin she had travelled with. This was a monster. Kili hugged her close.

"You'll be alright my love. You'll be alright."

* * *

Leaning against the huge wall that now sealed them inside the mountain Fira watched the others with interest. Ever since Thorin had walked off none of them had any idea what they should do. Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin were in deep conversation but the others were stuck twiddling their thumbs.

" _Fira!"_

At the voice Fira froze. A shaking hand grabbed Kili's ring.

"No. No I won't let you take me."

" _I know you want this Fira. You crave the power I can give you."_

Shutting her eyes Fira tried to picture Kili. Him, Fili, Bofur and Ori. The entire company! Anything to stop the Arkenstone from crawling into her mind.

" _Why do you fight this Fira? Embrace this. Let yourself be free. Take me. You deserve me after all. You fought just as hard to get here as Thorin did. Why shouldn't you have me?"_

"No I…" Fira dropped the ring and sighed. Why shouldn't she take the stone? After all she had been the one to go and find it. Thorin hadn't said she _couldn't_ have it for herself? Yes. Yes she would take the stone for herself. She was a Dragonborn. She deserved the riches this mountain could offer. Making sure none of the company were watching Fira moved away. The voice remained inside her head and this time she didn't fight it. Instead she simply followed it through Erebor.

Fira was soon running through the mountain as the Arkenstone began to scream inside her head. She had seen Bilbo sneaking off earlier and she assumed he was going to hide the stone. She had to stop him. If he took that from her after everything she had been through..?

"Fira?"

Turning a corner Fira smiled at the startled Hobbit. He hurriedly pushed something back under his coat and she smiled.

"Bilbo it's fine. I just came to tell you Thorin's on the warpath. If he finds you with that stone he'll kill you."

Bilbo gulped, "Okay. I'm going to sneak out of Erebor and hide it somewhere far away."

Fira nodded, "I'll come with you."

Bilbo paused, "Fira I don't think that's a good idea?"

"And why not?" She could almost touch the stone now. Moving towards Bilbo she watched as he backed up against the wall.

"Why shouldn't I see the stone hidden safely away? I helped to find it."

"Fira," Bilbo gave a small squeak, "Fira you're not yourself. It's the gold. Please listen to me."

Blinking Fira allowed her dragon eyes to form. She could see the fear in Bilbo's face. But none of that mattered as she reached for the Arkenstone. Turning Bilbo tired to run when she tackled him to the ground. He kicked out but her hands slipped past his and grabbed the stone from him. Moving away from the shaking Hobbit she gazed into it's bright light. It was surprisingly heavy and she held it to her chest.

"Such beauty," her voice cracked, "Thorin doesn't deserve such a gift."

"FIRA!"

At the voice her head snapped up in time to see Bilbo lunge at her. One hand grabbed the stone whilst the other pushed her away. Kicking out Fira smiled as the Hobbit groaned. But he still clung on. His foot landed in her stomach and she doubled over with a gasp. She could feel the stone slipping from her fingers and Bilbo took his chance. Giving her one final shove backwards he grabbed the stone and ran. Pushing herself to her feet Fira shook her head.

"Bilbo I…I'm sorry!"

Tears streamed down her face. How could she have been so weak? So stupid? One hand grasped her engagement ring whilst the other clutched her head. Voices filled her mind as she sunk to her knees. She could feel the gold pulling at her, clawing its way into her brain.

"No…no please stop."

Crying out Fira looked around her. She wanted Kili. She _needed_ him. She needed to hold him. She needed him to promise everything would be alright.

"Help me," grabbing at the stone floor Fira let loose an anguished cry.

" _HELP ME!"_

She curled into a ball on the floor. She had been so sure of herself. So sure that she would be fine.

" _Fira. Don't cry Fira."_

"No…no stop."

" _Now now. You know you cannot resist. What would those dwarves do with all this gold anyway? They would get rid of it. They would take away everything you deserve."_

Fira shook her head. But as she did so she could feel herself giving in. It was as though the golds influence was coating her whole body. Getting to her feet she glanced around; her dragons eyes flashing once more. Nodding to herself she walked in the direction of the gold halls.

* * *

Slipping inside Fira half expected Thorin to be there. But instead she saw no one. Her eyes scanned over the mountains of gold and jewels with glee. She had earned this. All of this. Tharos and her kind be damned. Hurrying forward Fira sank to her knees, running her hand along a small cluster of gold coins. Grabbing them she shoved them into her pockets before taking several small rubies. She couldn't pick up the gold quick enough. She had to take as much before the others stole it from her. And if they tried to stop her she would kill them.

"YOU!"

At the voice Fira spun round. In doing so she had no time to react as a fist smashed into her face. Staggering backwards the gold and jewels fell from her pockets – crashing around her as she landed on her back. Rubbing her forehead Fira blinked.

"I…Thorin?"

He loomed over her. With one hand he grabbed her shirt and the other smashed into her face again. Spitting out blood Fira licked her bloodied lips. Her dragon eyes slowly vanished and she glanced at the gold in horror.

"No Thorin wait! You don't understand!"

He struck her hard around the face, "I understand perfectly. This was your plan from the start. To enter the mountain and steal from me."

Fira shook her head. She had to get out of here before the gold took her again. Kicking out she then squirmed as Thorin straddled her; his hands around her neck. Gasping Fira lashed out as he began to choke her. Thorin grinned.

"I will not allow you to taint the line of Durin."

 _ **Well…I guess interesting is the word here! I'd always planned for Fira to go a little mad then come up against Thorin. But once again you have a cliff-hanger (and plenty more will be following). Let me know what you think xxx**_


	50. Gone Too Far

_**January1815 – Don't worry. Happy ending I swear**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Anything involving Kili will be sweet for me!**_

 _ **Rachetg – Hopefully this won't disappoint**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – Indeed she was! I'd always planned for a confrontation like this to happen right from the start!**_

Gone Too Far

Kicking out Fira tried to prise Thorin's hands away from her neck. He gripped her body with his knees and up close she could see the madness raging through him. Scratching at his hands she gasped when she caught her own neck on several occasions. Taking desperate breaths Fira stared up at Thorin.

"Thorin…Thorin please…"

She could feel the pressure on her neck growing. Thorin wasn't going to stop until he snapped her neck.

"Thorin stop! Stop it's the gold! It's tricking you!"

" _Liar!"_

He squeezed even more and Fira allowed her head to fall back. She had no fight left anymore. Maybe this was for the best? Supposing the gold took her again and she ended up hurting someone? Suppose she hurt Kili. Thorin smiled down at her and Fira could feel her world getting hazy.

She prayed Thorin would be quick.

* * *

Kili had never run so fast in his life. He and the others had been on a short rest only for the figure of Bilbo to burst out of nowhere. The Hobbit had tears running down his face and it had taken several minutes of watching him hyperventilate before they could get him to talk.

"Fira…she…" Bilbo bent over and took several more breaths. Rolling his eyes Kili grabbed him and gave him a small shake.

"Where is she?"

Bilbo shook his head, "She attacked me!"

"Why on earth we she do that?" Dwalin spat. Kili narrowed his eyes as Bilbo paused. The Hobbit then nodded.

"I don't know; she thought I had the Arkenstone. I don't," he suddenly added, "But she thought that."

"But why?" Kili let go of Bilbo who gave him an apologetic smile.

"You know how the gold is affecting Thorin? Well it's doing the same with Fira. I think her dragon blood means she wants to keep this treasure for herself. I fought her off when she attacked me and then I saw her running towards the gold halls where we found Smaug."

Stepping backwards Kili gave a weak shake of the head.

"No…no Fira wouldn't…Bilbo she's fine! She has to be fine!"

"Kee," Fili pulled him close, "We have bigger problems."

"Such as?"

"Well," Fili sighed, "If Fira goes back to the gold halls then she'll come across Thorin. If what Bilbo says is true then she might try and take the gold from him."

Forcing himself not to be sick Kili glanced up at the others. Bofur shook his head.

"He'll kill her."

Nodding Kili turned and ran. He could hear the others close behind him. Blood pounded in his ears but he paid no attention to it. He needed to get to Fira before Thorin found her.

* * *

Stopping at the huge double doors Kili wasted no time in opening them. Behind him he heard the others drawing weapons and he bowed his head. He had never imagined the company would do such a thing against Thorin. But with his uncle in the state he was in they had no choice.

"I can't see her!" Moving his head from side to side Kili scanned every inch of the room with hope building. Maybe Bilbo had been wrong.

"There!"

Kili could hear his brother but the words were lost as he watched on. He could see Thorin leaning over someone. The person on the ground was far smaller and slighter. They kicked out and as he narrowed his eyes Kili realised Thorin's hands were around Fira's neck. Jumping down the steps two at a time he drew his sword.

"NO!"

Thorin turned at the last minute. Bringing his sword down on thin air Kili kicked his uncle away from Fira; standing over her still form. Darting his eyes down he shook his head. She was so still and he could see her neck was covered in huge purple blotches.

"What have you done?"

His blade clattered to the floor as he knelt down beside her. Cradling her in his arms he kissed her forehead.

" _What have you done?"_

Kili watched as Thorin backed away from him. The rest of the company crowded round him and Fira. As Oin wormed his way through Kili hugged her close. He could still hear her heart beating. Stroking her face he watched as she screwed up her eyes.

"Kili..?"

"Yes," he kissed her, "Yes I'm here. I'm here darling."

Fira forced her eyes open as Kili gently traced the bruises on her neck. Kissing the biggest he smiled at her; not fully registering the fear in her eyes. Fira sat up and brought her knees to her chest.

"Keep away from me," she blinked back her tears, "Kili keep away."

"Fira I…" Reaching out Kili watched as she crawled away from him. Getting to his feet he was painfully aware that Thorin stood right behind him. Licking his lips he whirled round.

"Have you forgotten who you are? Uncle you…you've _never_ wanted to hurt Fira?"

"She was stealing from us," Thorin snapped. Gulping Kili turned to see Fira nodding shamefully.

"I was being influenced by the treasure," she sighed, "But even so I should have tried to fight it."

Nodding Kili watched as Fili stood by his side. His brother glowered at Thorin.

"You need to snap out of this uncle! We need you!"

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "I don't answer the demands of someone who would rather be with a tree shagger."

Kili said nothing as Fili punched Thorin in the face. He remembered doing the same thing in Rivendell. Thorin staggered backwards and Kili eased in front of his brother.

"You are not the uncle we know. You've become consumed by greed and wealth. I thought you cared about us, about our happiness. Well it seems I was wrong. You're nothing more than a selfish, cruel _bastard!_ "

The punch sent him flying onto his back. Moving his aching jaw Kili looked up to see Fili leap onto Thorin. Hands pulled him up and he could see Fira still shaking in a small ball. Fili smashed his fist in Thorin's cheek when Kili tried to pull him back.

"Fili leave him!"

Fili pushed him away before brushing himself down. Jabbing a finger at Thorin he narrowed his eyes.

"You will never, _ever,_ lay a finger on Kili again! If I see you within inches of him I'll kill you!"

Rubbing Fili's back Kili watched as Thorin glowered at them both. His uncle roughly brushed past them and moved towards the others. Realising too late what his plan was Kili could do nothing as Thorin dragged Fira to her feet and dug a knife under her chin. He was aware of Fili pulling him back whilst the others watched on in horror. Kili sent Fira pleading glances. She wasn't fighting. She wasn't even struggling. Thorin smiled.

"She betrayed us. She deserves to die for what she has done!"

"Thorin let her go!" Dwalin growled. Balin nodded.

"Thorin can ye not see what's happening to ye? Just let the lass go."

Thorin tensed him arm and Kili blinked back his tears. Dropping to his knees he looked up at Thorin. Fira was shaking her head at him but he smiled at her in a hope to reassure her.

"Uncle please, please let her go."

"Kili this is what she deserves."

"Please just…I'll do anything you want. Just let her go."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "You would beg for me to spare her."

"And more," Kili nodded, "Thorin I _am_ begging you! Please just give her back to me."

He watched nervously as Thorin moved the knife away from Fira's neck. For a few torturous seconds no one said anything. Then Thorin flipped the knife in his hand and brought the hilt down on the back of her head. Fira crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. Thorin stooped over her, scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"What…Thorin no!"

Kili jumped to his feet and hurried after his uncle. Spinning round in a single movement Thorin punched him in the side of the head. Staggering backwards Kili fell to his knees. His head was reeling and he watched Thorin move away with Fira.

"I will not kill her. But I won't allow her, her freedom. She can rot in the deepest dungeon of Erebor."

Kili opened his mouth but the pain in his head was going crazy. He could hear shouting and around him. Falling backwards he felt hands take him to break his fall. The last thing Kili remembered was seeing Fili leaning over him.

* * *

Forcing his eyes open Kili winced as he heard a banging sound coming from the back of his head. Hands gently tried to push him back but he shrugged them off. Sitting up he forced his eyes open.

"Kili?"

Nodding Kili glanced up to see his brother kneeling beside him. Smiling Kili winced again as his jaw ached. He gave it a small rub; already he could feel the bruises on his face. Fili rubbed his back.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore," Kili sighed, "I feel like my pony kicked me in the head."

Fili gave a small nod and up close Kili could see his brother was shaking. Not from fear but from anger.

"Fee?"

"I wanted to kill him," Fili whispered, "When you lost consciousness I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and kill him."

Hugging his brother closely Kili sighed, "Fili I'm fine. It's just a few bruises."

"But that's not the point," Fili spat, "He hurt you. Kili Thorin has doted on you since you were a child. Never before have I seen someone be as protective of you as I am. To see him attack you in that way..?" He gave a small shudder. Rubbing his brothers back Kili forced himself to his feet. Something shone in the corner of his eye and he realised they were still in the gold hall. Rubbing his head he was aware that the others were watching on.

"Where's Fira?"

Fili stepped back, "Kee…"

Shaking his head Kili glanced around. Apart from Thorin everyone else was there. Except Fira.

"Where is she?"

"I…"Dwalin then shook his head, "Thorin locked her up lad."

"He..?" knees shaking Kili quickly sat back down to avoid collapsing.

"You just let him take her?"

"I'm so sorry Kili," Fili knelt before him, "But all I could think about in that moment was you. You were barely breathing and I was so worried I would lose you!"

"You should have stopped him," Kili shot glares at the rest of the company, "Someone should have tried to stop him!"

"Kili," Balin sat down beside him and gently rubbed his back, "She's still alive. She's still alive thanks to you. Had we not arrived in time Thorin would have killed her. Things could have been a lot worse."

Kili gave a small nod. True things could have been worse. He could have been holding Fira's body in his arms. Satisfied his legs weren't going to give out on him he forced himself to stand. Fili placed a warning hand on his elbow.

"Kee you should rest."

"No," he glanced at Balin, "Do you know where he's put her?"

Balin gave a small nod, "I'm afraid I do."

As vague as that sounded Kili smiled weakly, "take me to her. Please?"

"Of course lad," Balin rubbed his arm, "Thorin has the keys to the dungeons but it shouldn't be too hard to break in."

Kili couldn't help his grin. Glancing over at Fili he was aware of Mithiel standing a few feet away from his brother. He took Fili's hand.

"Just…do whatever it takes to keep her safe from him," he whispered. Fili gave a small nod.

"I'd give me life for hers Kee. You know that."

Nodding Kili realised Balin was already walking away. The banging sound in his head was starting to die and he hurried after the older dwarf.

He would get Fira out and make Thorin pay for what he did.

* * *

Thorin paced around outside the huge stone wall that protected Erebor from her enemies. Peering through a small gap in the stone he could make out a single figure walking up the pathway towards him. As he saw the look in Bard's eyes he gave a small smile to himself. Did this man honestly expect him to be afraid? Smaug had been defeated just like he promised.

"I wish to speak to the King under the Mountain!"

Thorin moved closer to the gap in the stone and peered through. He didn't blink as Bard did likewise. If this bargemen wanted to steal his gold then he would have a fight on his hands.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to keep the promise you made to us." Bard hissed.

Thorin scoffed at this. He had made them a promise? The king under the mountain had made a deal with the people of Laketown. The idea was almost laughable. He shook his head and allowed himself a small smirk at Bard's muttered curse.

"We do not seek more than our share Thorin. Enough to help rebuild our lives and nothing more."

"I think not." Thorin pressed his hand against the wall. "I saw the look in your eyes when I first mentioned the treasure in this mountain. It has left your mind has it? And now you're here to take it from us."

"You speak as though you had only a few gold coins!" Bard cried. "Thorin the treasure in this mountain is enough to serve your people and mine a hundred times over. Why deny us our rightful share?"

Thorin leant his head against the stone wall. He had no idea why he didn't want to help Bard. It was as though a small part of his brain was trying to fight against the rest of his mind but without success. Bard was right. The people of Laketown needed his help.

But it was his gold. His and his alone. The idea of someone else laying claims to it was bordering on treason.

Shaking his head Thorin faced Bard.

"I do not do deals with oath breakers."

Bard flinched at this. With a cold stare he peered at Thorin darkly.

"You are not the man I helped into Laketown. You've become blinded by your greed and your pride. That gold is poisoning you and yet you're too stubborn to see it!"

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Thorin could feel his body shaking with rage. He watched as Bard shut his eyes before leaning against his side of the wall.

"Thorin…I did not come here to fight. I came here to try and save you and your company. I am the one thing that stands between you and bloodshed."

"Are the people of Laketown going to march on the mountain?" Thorin mocked cruelly.

"Will they threaten us with their pike hooks and fishing nets?"

Bard shook his head slowly.

"You can have peace or you can have war."

Everything around Thorin fell into silence.

"Then I will have war!"

"Very well." Bard's voice called out. "I'm leaving. But just remember this Thorin. You brought this upon yourself and your company. Their fate is in your hands."

Thorin could hear the bowman walking away. Looking down at his feet and sighed to himself as the anger fell away from his mind.

 _ **So yeah…I think it's safe to say Thorin has crossed several lines. Not sure who I feel sorry for the most; Fili, Kili, Fira or the others. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but was spending Mother's Day in Sheffield. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	51. Treachery of All Kinds

_**Big thanks to megantreat for favouriting.**_

 _ **January1815 – Yeah if Fili and Kili are involved happy endings are a guarantee!**_

 _ **Rachetg – You might have to wait a bit for that to happen.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – I never really thought about it until I wrote the chapter. And you're right; that will be too easy.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yeah that won't be the last time either. I always feel Fili never got enough love in the films so I always try and give him some in my fics.**_

 _ **Reader-anonymous-writer – It's only going to get worse.**_

Treachery of All Kinds

Fira drew her knees to her chest in a vain effort to stop her shivering. She had woken up to find herself locked in this cell. On one side of the wall there was a flight of steps leading up to the barred door. As her bound hands dug into her back Fira bit her lip. Even without her bonds she wouldn't have moved. Thorin was right to lock her up like this. She was dangerous. Supposing she accidently hurt one of the company?

Leaning against the stone wall Fira licked her dry lips nervously. What would the others be doing now? She remembered watching Thorin punch Kili before being punched in turn by Fili. Tears leaked from her eyes. She should have tried to stop Thorin. Instead she had just sat back whilst the man she loved had gotten hurt. She wasn't fit to be his One. She would only end up hurting him again as she had done so many times.

"Thorin put her down _here?"_

At the voice Fira curled into a small ball. Kili couldn't be down here. If he was here then he would be trying to get her out. She couldn't let that happen. She had to stay here until she was safe.

"These are the deepest dungeons lad. They go miles beneath the mountain. Thor use to bring prisoners down here to scare them. After all; no one would hear them scream."

Gulping Fira held her breath as Balin carried on talking. She wasn't bothered about what he had to say. Instead she just listened out for the footsteps that drew closer and closer towards her cell.

"Fira?"

At first Kili's voice was faint. But as he moved closer and closer Fira could make out the despair. The terror. Knowing she would later regret this she cleared her throat.

"Kili I'm here!"

" _Fira!"_

In the dark light Fira watched as Kili grabbed the bars that locked her in. He sank to his knees; gripping the bars as if he was about to tear them apart.

"Oh Mahal! Did he hurt you? Are you alright? Please just tell me you're alright?"

Nodding Fira could see Balin standing behind Kili. The older dwarf smiled.

"I'll wait for ye lad."

Kili didn't acknowledge this as the dwarf moved away. Forcing herself to her feet Fira stumbled towards the steps. She hadn't stood up since waking up and unsurprisingly her legs wobbled. Tripping several times she finally reached the steps and hurried up them to join Kili. Sitting down on the other sides of the bars she smiled. He reached his hands through and caressed her face.

"Forgive me darling," tears dripped down his cheeks, "Please forgive me. I should have stopped him. I should have fought him; anything to help you."

Fira began shaking her head when she realised Kili was staring at her.

"What is it?"

"He…he tied you up?" Kili's white face was expressionless, "Turn around."

Compiling Fira couldn't help her smile as she felt Kili take hold of her wrists. Even now his touch was gentle. As though he was afraid the slightest bit of pressure would hurt her. Kili pulled the last of the ropes away and Fira turned back to face him. Without saying anything she reached up to grab the bars with one hand whilst gently stroking his face with the other. Kili took her hand and pressed it to his cheek.

"I'll get you out," Kili kissed her hand again before letting it go, "Just…I don't know how yet but I'll get you out."

"Kili…"

He shook his head, "He'll pay for this Fira. I swear to you I will punish him for treating you like this."

He moved as if to get up and Fira grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Kili wait."

Blinking at her he sat back down. Gripping his hands tightly Fira shook her head.

"Don't."

"Don't?"

"Just leave me here Kili."

He recoiled, "Are you insane? Fira in case you weren't aware Thorin has locked you up!"

"I know, I know. But even if he's mad he was right to do so. I'm dangerous Kili."

"No," he shook his head but Fira could see it in his eyes, "No Fira. Look if I can get you out then maybe…"

"Maybe what? Kili I have no idea if my Dragon blood will try and control me again."

"But you can fight it. Can't you?"

Pressing her forehead against the bars Fira could feel her own tears coming.

"No Kili I can't. I'm not strong enough to fight it. If it takes me again there's no way of knowing what I'll do. I could hurt any one of you. If I was to hurt you…just the thought of it makes me want to scream!"

Fira said nothing as Kili gently lifted her head up to face him. His cheeks were wet with tears.

"I believe in you Fira. I know you'll be able to fight…whatever this is. I'll help you. We'll fight it together," he grabbed her hand, "I meant what I said. If it tries to take you I won't let you go. I'll never let you go."

"Kili…" Fira shut her mouth. Why had he come down here? He should have stayed away from her? Then this wouldn't be so hard. Shaking her head she looked at him square in the eye.

"Kili please…just for once stop being stubborn and just listen to me. I'm not safe. I'm a danger to all of you and I don't want to risk hurting you more than I already have. Please just…just go."

"Fira..?"

"Just go!"

Pulling her hand away Fira turned and hurried back down the steps. Only when she was safely in the corner of her cell did she dare look up. Kili got to his feet and held the bars grimly.

"I don't care what you say, I know you can fight this. I'm not going to stop believing in you. I'll get you out of here Fira. I promise."

Not saying anything Fira simply sat and watched as Kili moved away. His footsteps began to die down and only when silence fell did she allow herself to cry.

* * *

Keeping his head bowed Kili had to keep blinking back his tears. He shouldn't have left Fira. He should have gone back to try and get her out. Seeing her locked up like that had torn him apart. To then go and leave her was even worse. But he knew, deep down, it was for the best. Fira was right; she had no idea if she could control herself around the gold. For now at least it was better she stayed where she was.

That didn't mean he had to like it though.

"Kili?"

At his brothers voice Kili forced a smile onto his face. Fili rubbed his shoulder.

"How is she?"

"She's fine," Kili nodded, "I mean she's been better. She told me to leave her there until she knew she was safe."

"Fili licked his lips, "But…we don't know if..?"

Kili nodded, "I know."

Fili pulled him close, "I know this isn't the best time but you need to come to the armoury."

"Lad what's happened?"

Kili had completely forgotten Balin was there! Fili nodded grimly.

"It's not just the people of Laketown who are angry with us."

"I don't understand," Kili blinked, "Who else..?"

Fili sighed, "Thranduil."

* * *

When they reached the armoury Kili caught a glimpse of Thorin standing against the wall beside Bilbo. Setting his jaw he forced himself to walk to the far corner with Fili at his side. As he passed the others they shot him small smiles; but he ignored them all. Yes he had failed Fira. But so had the others. They should have stopped Thorin. They should have saved her.

"Kili?"

Nodding absentmindedly Kili shed his thick coat and replaced it with one made of chain mail. He watched Fili grab a similar garment before turning to the wall of weapons. Taking several knives down his eyes scanned over a bow propped up in one corner. Not bothering to ask how it had gotten there he grabbed it and the quiver of arrows. It felt good to hold one again. Sheathing his sword he turned to see Fili take a huge war axe down and give it an experimental swing. Kili licked his lips.

"Fili what exactly is going on?"

His brother glanced at Thorin before nodding.

"I don't really know. He just told us to prepare for a fight."

Nodding Kili's hand hovered over his sword hilt and Fili shook his head.

"Kili I know you're angry with him…"

"I hate him."

Fili didn't respond to this remark, "I know you're angry but right now Thorin doesn't matter. By the sounds of it we have an army on our doorstep."

"I know," Kili smiled, "But when this is over I'll see he pays for what he's done."

Fili nodded and Kili turned to see Mithiel behind them. Unlike the others she had no armour except the clothes she wore. However she'd made up for it by arming herself with as many weapons as possible. Fili took her hand.

"If I asked you to stay behind..?"

"I would say no," Mithiel kissed him, "I'm fighting by your side and that's that."

Kili smiled to himself. He knew if Fira were here he'd want her to stay. He also knew she'd fight him tooth and nail before he gave in. Shaking his head he watched as Fili and Mithiel moved away. Trying not to dwell on Fira Kili followed his brother and the others.

* * *

As they reached the top of the huge flight of stone steps Kili tried not to show how tired he was. The wind whipped through his hair as he took his place beside Fili. Glancing down his stomach gave a small plunge. Forcing himself to ignore the dizzying drop he instead stared out in horror at the huge elven army that stood before them. At the very front stood a huge moose and Kili could see Thranduil sitting atop of it. He clenched his fist; he could still picture the bruise of Fira's cheek. A bruise Thranduil had given her. As two horses came to a halt beside Thranduil, Kili couldn't help but smile at Bard. This man wanted nothing more than what was owed to him. He deserved the gold far more than any of the company did. But what Kili hadn't been expecting to see was the horse next to Bard's.

"Gandalf?"

Fili shared his confused look and Kili risked a glance over at his uncle who merely raised an eyebrow. Gandalf's horse inched forward and the wizard glanced up.

"Thorin!" His voice boomed up to the company. "This is madness!"

Thorin gave Gandalf a sneer. "At last you have decided to join us. Much has happened since you abandoned us Gandalf!"

"For goodness sake!" Kili had never seen such anger in Gandalf's eyes. As he saw the cuts on his face he wondered what had happened to him while he had been gone. He couldn't help but hope it had been worth it. If Gandalf had still been with them then none of this would be happening.

"What are you doing Thorin? This is no way a king behaves!"

Thorin's whole body stiffened and Kili cursed Gandalf's words. However the dwarf king relaxed and smiled.

"I shall show you how a king behaves wizard."

"Listen to me!" Now Bard was having another go.

"There is a way we can end this peacefully. A way that will satisfy us all."

Thorin frowned at this whilst Kili looked at the stunned faces of the dwarves. Only Bilbo seemed shocked and when Bard put his hand inside his coat pocket did Kili get why the hobbit looked so nervous.

Bard gave a smug grin whilst the dwarves looked on in horror at the Arkenstone in his hand.

* * *

None of the dwarves dared look at Thorin. The expressions on his face ranged from anger, sadness and pure denial. Kili sneaked a glance at Bilbo who was wringing his hands desperately. So he had had it all along. Kili smiled at Bilbo. How the Hobbit had been able to sneak it out he would never know. But by the looks of things this hadn't been part of Bilbo's plan. Leaning forward Thorin growled at the smug smiles of Bard and Thranduil whilst Kili watched several of the older dwarves seething.

"How in Durin's name did they get their hands on it?" Dwalin gripped his sword hilt harshly whilst Fili shook his head and shot Bilbo an odd look. Bard slipped the Arkenstone back in his pocket.

"I propose a trade. I will give you back your Arkenstone if you agree to honour your agreement and give us our share of the gold."

Thorin was already shaking his head and Kili knew Gandalf was once again at snapping point.

"For once in your life Thorin Oakenshield will you put your pride away!" The wizard bellowed.

"This is your once chance to put right your wrongs! Don't make the others suffer because of your incompetence!"

Thorin laughed before smirking at Gandalf.

"You think you can fool me? You believe me to be stupid enough to fall for such a ruse?"

"Thorin?" Bard blinked up at the mountain king who shrugged his shoulders.

"The Arkenstone still lies within Erebor. What you are offering is a fake."

"No it isn't." Bard yelled.

As Thorin glanced at them all Kili inched closer to Fili. Thorin's eyes darted across the company.

"Who was it? Who betrayed me like this? Who betrayed the line of Durin?"

"Thorin..?"

Fili got no further. With a roar Thorin hurried forward and grabbed him by his collar. He gave him a shake.

"You did this didn't you? All this time you've sought the throne for yourself! You wish to see me destroyed by taking away what is mine!"

Fili pushed him away and Kili drew his sword. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Fili wouldn't do this alone would he? No; he could get his baby brother to help him."

"Shut up," Kili snapped, "We haven't done anything Thorin. I swear it."

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Were you that desperate to 'prove' yourself? Is this the only reason you wouldn't stop whining about wanting to join the company?"

Kili tried to ignore his flaming cheeks. Beside him he saw Fili inching closer.

"Leave him alone Thorin."

"Always defending him," Thorin glanced at Fili and Kili couldn't stop his gulp.

"Always sticking up for him. I suppose you have to give he can never defend himself."

Sensing Fili was happy to hit Thorin again Kili stepped in front of his brother. Thorin dug his sword into his neck.

"You will both pay for what you have done to me."

"It was me!"

Kili wasn't the only one to stare at Bilbo. The Hobbit nodded.

"They didn't take it. They had nothing to do with it. It was me. I found it and took it to Bard."

"Why?" The king couldn't bring himself to speak. Bilbo bit his lip.

"It's turning you into a monster. When we first began this quest you would have done anything to protect the lives of this company. But since coming here that Thorin has gone. I've no idea if he's ever going to come back."

"You…you betrayed me!"

Thorin was backed Bilbo towards the edge of the battlements.

"Thorin?" Balin inched nearer before freezing as Thorin shot him an icy glare. Bilbo meanwhile stumbled slightly and Thorin took the chance to pin him down. As the wind whipped through his hair he gave a small squeak.

"THORIN!" Gandalf forced his horse forward.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't damage my burglar. I still have some use for him."

The dwarves waited for what was no doubt the longest few seconds of their lives. When Thorin let go of Bilbo Kili could feel the relief spread throughout the company.

"You are forever banished from these lands!" Thorin snapped. Bilbo bit his lip whilst Thorin rounded on him once more.

"If I find you within these walls I shall throw you from the highest peak of Erebor."

Nodding Bilbo hurried to the very edge of the balcony. Kili watched as he began letting himself down on a thick rope he had tied there. No one said anything as the hobbit scrambled to safety as fast as he could. Ori had tears falling down his face whilst the others had no idea where to look.

"You will pay for this!" Thorin roared. As he began hurrying down the steps Kili glanced at his brother who was gripping Mithiel's' hand tightly. Biting his lip Kili hurried after his uncle. He couldn't be sure but he had a horrible feeling Fira was in danger.

* * *

Storming through the castle Thorin found himself shaking all over. He should have known it was Bilbo. The Hobbit had been far too willing, far too eager to help. Why else would he even come on this quest in the first place if not to steal the stone? And that Dragonborn? She had helped him of course. Right from the start they had plotted together. Who else could it have been? Even if his company hadn't proven their worth Thorin knew they wouldn't betray him. But outsiders on the other hand?

His steps quickened as he neared the dungeons. Bilbo was banished and as for the elf, she too would be punished for her role in this. No doubt she had used Fili to try and get her hands on the treasure. As for Fira..? Thorin smiled; banishment would do no good. If she left Kili would leave with her. He needed to free his nephew from the Dragonborn clutches before it was too late. Opening the main door that led to the dungeons Thorin nodded.

She would be punished for what she had done; and she would pay with her life.

 _ **So yeah Thorin isn't snapping out of his madness any time soon. But we are getting closer and closer to the main battle which I'm really excited about. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	52. The Unthinkable Becomes Reality

_**Big thanks to MerlynnPendragon, PrincessHR, ChicagoCub for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – Yeah I stopped apologising for cliff-hangers a long time ago! As for Fira shifting you'll have to wait and see. And I can imagine your mate watching you do your happy dance with a very confused expression!**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Indeed their might be. But I doubt anyone could control Kili if Fira was in danger.**_

 _ **Rachetg – He'd certainly try!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Mad may be an understatement**_

 _ **SunSetsOfAnotherWorld – Aww I can now imagine a Labrador puppy!**_

The Unthinkable Becomes Reality

Leaning against the wall of her cell Fira ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't sure how long it had been since Kili visited her and as much as she loved him she wished he hadn't come. Because now all she could think about was her hands in his. His arms hugging her against him. His lips on her skin. But maybe that was a good thing? After all if she focused on Kili then maybe her Dragon blood wouldn't be able to get a hold of her again. Wiping away her tears Fira licked her lips. The second she knew she was free nothing would stop her from getting to Kili.

"Hello?"

A sudden noise could be heard above her. She couldn't be certain but it sounded as though a door was being opened. No sooner had she heard this, footsteps were now heard. They were hurried and determined. Pushing herself to her feet Fira wondered if Kili had come back to see her. Despite all her earlier protests she couldn't help but hope he was here to get her out.

"There you are."

Glancing at the figure of Thorin Fira's heart sank. Moving away from the wall she watched as the king slowly opened the door; entering her cell with a sneer. As she was once again locked in Fira clenched her fists. She knew Thorin wasn't in his right mind but there was no way he would get away with hurting Kili. Thorin didn't look at her as he moved down the steps. Only when he stood a few feet away did he glance in her direction.

"I hope you're comfortable down here?"

Ignoring his sneer Fira shrugged, "I've had worse."

Inching forward she kept one hand behind her back. Thorin merely nodded.

"I see Kili came down here?"

"I..?"

He gestured to her freed hands and Fira gave a small nod.

"Yes. But I told him to leave me down here."

Thorin opened his mouth and Fira took her chance. Swinging at him she savoured the feel of her fist landing into his cheek. Thorin stumbled and Fira spun on the balls of her feet; kicking him in the stomach. She knew she should try and run but she'd seen Thorin lock the door behind him and there would be no time to find the key. Besides; all she'd wanted to do was punish him. Escape wasn't so important. She watched as Thorin rubbed his jaw; sending her a murderous stare.

"You filthy bitch!"

"That's just a warning," Fira spat, "If you _ever_ lay a finger on Kili again I'll take that bloody crown of yours and stick it up your arse!"

She expected Thorin to hit her. To lash out and shout. But he did nothing. Instead he chuckled. Lowering her fists Fira frowned as the chuckling became full on laughter.

"Thorin?"

He shook his head, "You don't have to pretend Fira. There's only you and me here; no one else."

"Pretend?"

"That you love Kili."

Hurriedly swallowing the nausea Fira shook her head. She had known Thorin was mad but this..? How could he think this?

"Thorin…" she had to try to reason with him. One last try at least.

"Thorin please. This is the gold talking not you. Think back to before we got here. Back to Rivendell and Goblin Town. To Azog and Mirkwood. I _love_ Kili! I'm so in love with him it hurts."

Thorin nodded, "You know, it's funny you mention Goblin Town. The time when you told us you had been sent to kill us."

Groaning Fira nodded, "Yes that's true. But I also told you I had decided not to do it _before I even met you!"_

Thorin didn't reply and Fira sighed. She knew yelling would get her nowhere but she couldn't help it. Thorin had often been stubborn before the gold sickness. Now it seemed nothing would get through to him. Sighing she folded her arms.

"Why are you even here?"

He smiled and the sight shook her.

"I thought you should know, Bard has aligned himself with Mirkwood to try and take the mountain. That treacherous Halfling gave them to Arkenstone."

At the mention of the jewel Fira could feel that voice in the back of her mind. Shaking her head she pushed it away as far as she dared. Not now. She couldn't lose control now. Thorin didn't seem to notice because he was now pacing in front of her.

"He has been banished. Which just leaves me to punish his accomplices."

Gulping Fira jutted her chin out.

"That elf will be punished as well as you."

"But she didn't do anything," Fira shook her head, "She's innocent trust me."

"Trust you?" Thorin moved towards her and grabbed her collar, "That was my first mistake. I allowed you to grow close to Kili. I allowed you to manipulate him and turn him against me."

He pushed her away and Fira quickly righted herself before she fell. Thorin advanced on her.

"I have a chance to free him from your grasp. And I will enjoy it immensely."

Fira lashed out but Thorin was too quick. In one movement he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her along after him. Fira kicked out even so but Thorin used his other arm to pick her up and hold her against him. Fira could feel the panic setting in and despite everything she began to scream and shout. Hopefully someone would hear her.

* * *

If someone did hear her then they ignored her. Fira fought Thorin for the entire journey. He said nothing to her as she was carried out of the dungeon and up the steps that led into the mountain. When it was clear brute force wouldn't work Fira did her best to wriggle out of Thorin's grip. She only needed the smallest amount of room for manoeuvre. But his grip was stronger than she had ever expected. When they reached one of the main corridors Thorin's grip on her body vanished. Stumbling Fira cried out as he pulled her back by her hair.

"This way!"

He opened a door and Fira realised with a jolt where they were. Thorin strode ahead and she stumbled to keep up with him. Back in the main entrance hall she could see the huge wall of stone that barred the entrance.

"On your knees!"

She had no time to respond. Thorin threw her to the ground. Brushing herself down Fira did as he said; glaring at him.

"Thorin whatever you wish to do to me get on with it."

He didn't respond to this. Instead he drew his sword and Fira wished she'd kept her mouth shut. Thorin moved around so he was facing her.

"You have plotted against me from the start. You and Bilbo agreed to steal the Arkenstone and use it yourself. Not only that but you admit you originally joined this company in the hope of killing us. Finally you have ensnared my nephew in your claws and turned him against me."

"I…" Fira shook her head. It would be no use. He was too far gone to listen to any sort of reason. Thorin used the tip of his blade to push her hair from her neck. As the edge of the sword tapped against her throat Fira stiffened. Thorin smiled.

"Your death will be the only thing that will free Kili."

Clenching her fists Fira locked onto Thorin's gaze as he raised his sword. She had to time this to perfection if she didn't want to die. Thorin brought the sword down.

" _NO!"_

Fira gasped as someone slammed into Thorin; knocking him down. Unable to move she watched as Kili untangled himself from his uncle before rushing over to her. He sank to his knees, taking her face in his hands.

"Fira," his hands hurriedly explored her face and neck, "Oh Fira!"

Kissing him on the nose Fira said nothing as she helped to her feet. All around her she could hear the others muttering in horror and when Thorin pushed himself up she noticed Kili was quick to draw his sword.

"Take one step nearer," his voice shook but Fira flinched at how angry he was, "You so much as look in her direction and I will kill you."

Placing a calming hand on his shoulder Fira tried to move him away. Kili would do himself no favours if he antagonised Thorin this way. However Kili shrugged her off and Fira could see similar looks of fear in the eyes of the others.

"Kee don't do something stupid."

Nodding at Fili's words Fira watched as Thorin wielded his own sword.

"You would dare challenge your own king?"

"For her," Kili swung his sword, "I'd do anything."

"Kili," Fira could get no further and Kili squeezed her hand before pushing her towards Fili. The blonde dwarf gave her a reassuring hug before he too turned to watch as Kili and Thorin squared off against each other.

"Thorin stop it!" Balin yelled, "This is ye own nephew!"

"Kili!" Fira could feel how scared Fili was, "Kili what are you doing?"

Kili went to answer when Thorin swung at him. Dodging the blow Kili spun round before trying to land his own. Thorin blocked it but Kili kicked him away. As the two carried on fighting Fira glanced over at Dwalin.

"Who's the better fighter?"

He shrugged, "Normally I'd say Thorin. But when he's angry Kili's like a raging warg. And right now he's more angry than ever before."

"But…I mean they won't…"Fira didn't want to say it, "They won't actually hurt each other will they?"

Dwalin opened his mouth when a pained cry came from Kili. Looking around Fira saw him stagger backwards; pressing a hand to his sword arm. She could see the blood dripping down his chain mail and the triumphant glint in Thorin's eyes.

"ENOUGH!"

Fira was just as shocked as everyone else when Dwalin moved to stand between the two. Kili hissed with pain and Fira found her feet moving in his direction. Putting an arm around him to keep him standing she kissed his cheek. Dwalin shook his head.

"This ends now! Kili is ye nephew Thorin! Ye love him as though he was your own son! For the love of Durin has the gold sickness affected ye so much that ye can't even see that?"

"Get out of my way Dwalin," Thorin hissed, "Else I'll kill you."

Dwalin snorted, "I'd like to see ye try," he then bowed his head and Fira wondered if he was crying.

"Ye cannot see what ye've become Thorin. Ye can't see the monster ye now are."

Turning away Fira glanced at Kili who gave her a tight smile.

"I'm fine."

"Just stop this. This isn't helping anything!"

Kili took her hand, "I said I'd punish him for hurting you. Well now I'm punishing him for trying to kill you."

"Not but…" Fira shut her mouth; knowing it was pointless. Turning back to Thorin she watched as he sheathed his sword. Dwalin paused before moving aside. Fira could feel Kili tense as Thorin advanced on them.

"You," he growled at Fira, "You are nothing more than filth! You have manipulated us and betrayed us."

Fira said nothing to this. Instead she watched as Thorin fixed his gaze on Kili.

"And you! You would rather ally yourself to something like her than your own family?"

"I love her uncle," Kili shrugged. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"You betrayed me and your family. You are not worthy to belong to the line of Durin."

"Uncle?" Fili's voice seemed miles away as Thorin carried on.

"I hereby banish you both from Erebor. To return will be on pain of death. You have one hour to gather supplies and leave. If I find you are still here after then," the glint in his eyes shone.

"I will make you watch her die before killing you myself."

"Thorin no!"

Fira was aware of Fili being held back by Dwalin. But she only had eyes for Kili. She wasn't sure what she expected him to do. Tears welled up in his eyes but she knew he was doing whatever it took not to cry. Instead he simply nodded.

"Fine. I'd rather be anywhere but here."

Bowing her head Fira watched as Thorin nodded before turning and moving back down the corridor. No one said anything until the sound of his footsteps had completely vanished. Only when that happened did anyone dare talk. Fira watched as Fili freed himself from Dwalin and ran over to her.

"You won't go Kili."

Kili sighed, "Fee I…"

"NO!"

Fira watched as Fili began to tremble, "Kili you're my brother. I'm mean to protect you. If you leave then so do I."

"No," Kili shook his head, "No stay here and look after the others. You're their leader now Fee. You can't abandon them."

Fira nodded, "And look after Mithiel. Don't let her out of your sight for a second."

Fili nodded, "Kili…"

Stepping back Fira watched as both brothers hugged each other tightly. Tears fell down her face at the very sight. As they drew apart Kili nodded.

"Okay. We have an hour; best get packed."

* * *

It took far less than an hour. Thirty minutes after Thorin had left Fira and Kili had packed any supplies they could find along with water, blankets and weapons. They had said their goodbyes to the others and now stood at the door that led to the gold hall. The secret passage was they only way they would be able to leave the mountain and Fili had already said Thorin wasn't in the there. Fira sighed at the blonde dwarf who stood beside Kili. He had insisted on going with them until they actually left Erebor. He hadn't said it but Fira knew he didn't want to say goodbye to Kili until he had to.

"Kee...just…maybe if I talked to him..?"

Kili shook his head, "No. No I meant what I said. I'd rather be anywhere but here while he's like this. I need to keep Fira safe Fee. I can't do that here."

Fira held her hands together. This was her fault. Had it not been for her then Kili wouldn't have been banished. He'd have been able to stay with his friends and family. Kili smiled before going to push the doors open. However Fira grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wait!"

"My love?"

She shook her head, "The gold. I don't think…I don't know if I'll be able to resist it."

Kili nodded, "But you have so far haven't you?"

"Well yes. But when I come face to face with it..?" She trailed off as Kili stared at her thoughtfully.

"Well we have no choice. This is the only way we can leave Fira."

"Hang on," Fili smiled, "What about this?"

Fira watched as he pulled something was his pocket. It looked to her like a very thin cloth scarf.

"Took it from Bofur when he wasn't looking," Fili grinned, "I was going to give it back obviously."

Fira chewed her bottom lip as Kili took the scarf and tied it around her eyes. It covered her ears as well and although it was protecting her from the gold Fira couldn't help but be nervous. Kili took her hand.

"Okay Fira. I'm going to carry you. Is that alright?"

She had barely finished nodding when he scooped her up into his arms. Snuggling against him Fira said nothing as the door opened and Kili carried her into the gold hall.

* * *

Whether it was because she couldn't see or because she was too busy focusing on Kili; Fira was slightly shocked when Kili set her on her feet and removed the blindfold. They were back in the tunnel Balin had taken her and Bilbo down when they had first arrived. In the dim light she could see Kili smiling at her. He held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Taking it Fira allowed him to lead her through the tunnel. As they walked her legs got more and more shaky. Every so often she glanced behind to see Fili give her a reassuring smile. Squinting Fira had to hold her free hand up to shield her eyes from the harsh sun light. Once again they were standing on the small clearing outside the hidden entrance. Only if she looked down now she would see a huge army encampment instead of a barren wasteland. Fili nodded.

"Well then…" he shook his head, "Kili I…"

Fira watched as Kili pulled his brother close, "Trust me Fili. You'll be a great leader and an even greater king."

"You make it sound like I'll never see you again," Fili shook his head, "Kili the first chance I get I'm going to get Thorin to lift this banishment. Trust me."

"I do. But please understand that I won't come back until I know it'll be completely safe for Fira."

Fili nodded, "I'll miss you brother. Take care of yourself; and Fira."

Fira smiled, "I'll look after him I promise."

Nodding she watched as The two brothers hugged each other one last time before Fili turned and hurried into the mountain. Noticing how red Kili's eyes were Fira took his hand.

"Shall we?"

Kili nodded and allowed her to lead the way down the huge stone steps.

 _ **So yeah…that happened. We have a couple of chapters left and then the battle starts! But don't panic because happy endings are a guarantee I swear. But please feel free to hate on Thorin. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	53. Exile

_**Big thanks to Aeternial for following.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Yeah I wanted Thorin to be a bit more…violent I guess compared to my last quest fic.**_

 _ **SunSetsOfAnotherWorld – Well he was still mad. It's not much of an excuse I know but…**_

 _ **Nice Egan – If Fili and Kili are concerned then happy endings are a guarantee.**_

 _ **Reader-anonymous-writer – Happy you liked it.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Don't worry. They won't go too far.**_

Exile

Fira didn't say a word as they made their way down the huge stone steps. Kili was right behind her, his hand almost crushing her own. Every time Fira glanced at him she was shocked to see how much he was shaking. She realised that Kili must have tried not to look scared in front of the others before. But now they were alone he had nothing to hide. Licking her lips Fira stopped. They were over halfway but she could see in Kili's eyes how scared he was. He glanced at her before lowering his head.

"I'm sorry. Fira."

"Don't be," she rubbed her arm, "We'll go down together okay? I won't rush you."

Nodding Kili gripped her hand and Fira forced herself to smile at him. Nodding she began inching her way down with Kili close behind. She could hear his ragged breathing and she wanted more than anything to go to him and tell him he would be okay. The grip on her hand tightened and she heard Kili stumble.

"Don't look down," she was talking to herself as well as Kili.

"Just keep walking my love. Keep walking."

Kili didn't respond and Fira didn't try and push him for conversation. It took them another ten minutes before they were down. Brushing the dust from her clothes Fira glanced back at the mountain before looking over at Kili.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Shaking his head Kili pulled her close.

"No it isn't. It's Thorin's fault and no one else's. He _attacked_ you. He imprisoned you and tried to kill you!"

"But you've been banished because of me!"

Kili took her hands and pressed them to his lips.

"If you think I was going to allow Thorin to kill you," he gently ran a hand down her neck.

"I would lay down my life for yours. This is nothing compared to that."

"But it's your home. Your family…everything."

"You are my family," Kili smiled, "And Ered Luin was my home."

Fira gave a small nod, hugging herself with her arms. Even though she'd only been inside Erebor for a few days she'd gotten used to the warmth. Now she was outside and had to face the biting winds. Kili sighed.

"We'll go to the refugee camps and find Gandalf. Let him know what's happening. After that…" he sighed, "How would you like to go to Ered Luin? Or the Iron Hills maybe?"

Fira slipped her hand into his, "I'd like that a lot."

Kili grinned, "The second we find somewhere to live I intend to marry you."

Leaning up Fira kissed his cheek, "You'll get no complaints from me."

Kili nodded, "In many ways I'm glad this has happened. I don't think I would be able to be a prince. Not an actual one anyway. I know that sounds irresponsible of me but that's just how I feel," he pulled Fira close, "all I really want is a house, my beautiful wife at my side and out children. I don't want any of the duties that come with being a prince. I just want things to be how they were in Ered Luin."

Nodding Fira hugged him, resting her cheek against his chest.

"Well now you can have it."

Nodding Kili gave one last glance at the mountain before nodding.

"Right, now let's try and find that wizard."

Fira smiled, "First things first. Let me look at your arm."

* * *

It only took a few minutes to treat Kili's wound. It wasn't too big and wound heal in time. Even so Fira couldn't help but shake. Thorin had done this to Kili. To his own nephew! Kili seemed to be thinking along the same lines as they walked towards the camp. Every so often he squeezed Fira's hand and pulled her against him.

As they neared the camp Fira tensed up. Even though she knew elves had come she was still taken aback by the sheer number of them. Keeping a tight grip on Kili's hand she stayed close to his side as he led the way through the encampment. She had no idea where they were going and she was almost certain Kili had no idea either. Resting her face against his arm Fira tried not to flinch at the cold chain mail. She wasn't going to say it but she hated seeing him in armour. Yes it made him look impossibly handsome; but it wasn't the same as the warmth from his thick tunic and leather coat. This screamed nothing but coldness. Her hands shivered in the wind and she was glad of Kili's gloved hands to keep them warm.

"This is ridiculous," Kili muttered, "We're just going round in circles."

Nodding Fira watched as he moved towards a tall elf with dark blonde hair. However, just as Kili was about to ask the elf a question Fira recognised a small figure running towards them.

"Bilbo?"

Kili must have heard her because he moved away from the elf and looked in the direction she was staring in. Fira nodded.

"Bilbo!"

The Hobbit reached them with a very red face. Smiling Fira tried not to focus on how Bilbo inched backwards a few steps. He glanced her up and down and she sighed.

"Bilbo I am _so_ sorry for what I tried to do. I…the gold was affecting me. I tried to fight it I swear but I just couldn't. I would never try and hurt you, you must believe that."

"I do," Bilbo smiled, "No I really do. Is Thorin…has he managed to break free?"

Kili shook his head, "He's getting worse."

"So…why exactly are you here? I mean it's great to see you. But I don't understand."

Sticking to Kili Fira sighed.

"We need to find Gandalf. We'll tell you what happened but we need to find him."

Bilbo nodded, "I'll take you to him," he gave a small chuckle, "He's going to be more than shocked when he see's you."

Not sure how she should take this, Fira simply followed after Bilbo with Kili bringing up the rear.

Unsurprisingly they came to a halt outside the largest tent. Even with the chatter coming from outside Fira could hear the wizard arguing with someone. Kili mumbled a curse and she realised that someone was Thranduil. Instinctively she reached up and brushed the area where he had hit her. Kili flashed her a seething look.

"I know you'll tell me to be calm; but how can I just stand and talk to a man who hit you?"

Fira shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sure you'll find a way. But right now we can't really afford to start a fight with an elven king."

Bilbo cleared his throat and opened up the tent flap. Nodding Fira hurried inside. More for warmth than anything. The low talking of Gandalf and Thranduil came to a halt and Fira watched nervously as both men got to their feet. Glancing around she realised with a pang of guilt that Bard was there as well. Gandalf frowned at her and Kili.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thorin's madness I getting worse," Kili said, "He locked Fira up and later on attacked her and tried to kill her. I stopped him and he banished us both."

Fira watched as Gandalf shook his head. Even though she had seen it all happen she still couldn't quite believe that Thorin had banished Kili.

"I had hoped we would find a way to help Thorin," Gandalf shook his head, "It seems I am wasting my hopes."

Folding her arms Fira turned to Bard. The bargeman narrowed his eyes and she inched forward.

"I'm sorry about what happened," she whispered, "We tried everything we could. Believe me. If I could go back and change things then I would."

Bard gave a curt nod, "We knew there would be risks with what you were doing and we allowed it anyway. I have no love for Thorin but I can tell in your eyes you didn't want this to happen."

Nodding Fira turned in time to see Kili glaring at Thranduil. The elven king raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Kili spat, "I'm just waiting for you to apologise."

"For what?"

"For hitting her!" Kili pointed at Fira, "You dared to lay hands on the woman I love. She deserves far more than an apology, but I'll settle for just that if I must."

Fira knew Thranduil wanted to do no such thing. However with the eyes of everyone resting on his it was clear he had very little choice. Bowing to her he gave a small smile.

"My apologies. Last time we met I lost my temper. Please forgive me."

Fira nodded and moved back to Fili. She could tell Gandalf's eyes were still resting on her and Kili.

"Is there a reason you came here?"

"Yes," Kili nodded before glancing at Bard, "I know you want to fight Thorin. He owes you your share of the gold and if I could I would bring it to you. But a whole army against a few dwarves is madness!"

"They are not here to fight the dwarves," Gandalf sighed, "Not just them anyway."

Fira nodded; a bad feeling creeping up on her. Gandalf glanced at Thranduil.

"We have received reports that Azog is massing an army and heading straight for the mountain."

Fira gulped and she could see Kili had gone white. Squeezing his hand and pulled him close.

"Fili..?"

"Will be fine," she whispered, "They all will be. I promise you."

He nodded and turned back to Gandalf.

"So…"

"So whilst in a way we wish to fight the dwarves," Gandalf smiled, "Azog is our main priority. He must not be allowed to get his hands on Erebor. If he does then nothing will stop him from wiping these people out and then moving on to Mirkwood."

Fira shot Kili a glance. She knew he had originally come here to get help from Gandalf. But with this piece of news plans would change. He wouldn't leave his friends with this threat. And neither would she.

"I want to fight," Kili said, "I might have been exiled by Thorin but I won't stand by whilst my brother's life is in danger."

Fira nodded, "I'm with Kili. Azog needs to be stopped."

As expected Kili's face had fallen at her words.

"Fira…maybe you shouldn't."

Turning her back on Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil Fira raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Because I'm not a good enough fighter. Kili if you had seen me fight you wouldn't be asking this of me."

"Fira," he gently took her arms, "I don't care if you're the best swordswoman in the world. The idea of you in a battle, putting your life on the line…it's horrible. I want you to stay safe."

"And you think I don't feel the same about you? Kili if I could I would stop you from wanting to fight. But I would never do that to you. I hate it but I'm willing to accept it. Why can't you do the same for me?"

Kili opened his mouth before shutting it again.

"Why must you always be right?"

Fira shrugged, "Just one of my many talents."

Gandalf cleared his throat, "Well that's settled then. Now Kili if you go with Bard to help train up his men, I'd like to speak with Fira for a moment please. Alone."

Fira watched as Thranduil and Bilbo left along with Bard. Kili kissed her hurriedly on the cheek before following. Waiting until she was sure they were out of earshot Fira turned to Gandalf who sighed.

"What is it? You're hiding something from them."

Gandalf nodded, "I wasn't sure at first. But now I believe the rumours to be true."

"Rumours?"

"Azog has aligned himself with the Dragonborns."

"Yes," Fira nodded, "I assumed we all knew that given I was sent by Tharos as an assassin."

Gandalf nodded, "But I didn't realise the full scale of their union. I thought that Azog would take the mountain then just give it to the Dragonborns so they could guard it whilst he moved on elsewhere. But it seems their armies have come together."

Fira pressed a hand to her stomach as she realised what Gandalf meant.

"So whilst Azog is fighting with Thranduil's army; my people are going to attack the mountain!"

Gandalf nodded, "Fira you need to stop them."

"But how? I can't shift! And I doubt my magic will be able to stop every single dragon from attacking Erebor."

Gandalf gave her a small smile, "That's where I might be able to help."

* * *

Fira couldn't help but feel uneasy as Gandalf paced in front of her. They had moved from the tent to the outskirts of the camp. Gandalf gripped his staff.

You need to try and break this curse Fira. If you don't then we won't be able to stop Azog."

"Gandalf I can't. Do you think I haven't tried? My body will burn if I attempt to shift."

"But now," the wizard smiled, "You have me."

"You didn't try and help me when we first started this quest."

Gandalf gave her a shamefaced nod, "No I didn't. I still wasn't sure of your motives Fira. And by the time I was…well it was too late. We were going out separate ways."

Not bothering to try and push him any further Fira just nodded.

"So what now."

Gandalf raised his staff, "Now I am going to break your curse."

"What do I need to do?"

"Just relax," Gandalf smiled, "and let me do the rest."

Nodding Fira watched as the wizard began to mutter under his breath. The very tip of his staff glowed as his voice steadily got louder. Her body tingled and she could feel her skin getting warmer and warmer. Rubbing her eyes Fira gasped when her palms began to sting. It gradually moved up her arms until it reached her chest. As Gandalf carried on with his chant she forced herself to remain standing. Every inch of her body was burning now but she refused to fall. Gandalf yelled out the last few words before falling silent. Unable to stop herself Fira sank to her knees, doubling over to take deep breaths.

"That hurt!"

"I know," Gandalf sighed, "But that should hopefully have worked."

Fira glanced up at him, "Should I…should I try and shift?"

A strange look crossed Gandalf's face.

"There are too many people watching. Yet it wouldn't be wise to wait until the fighting starts. Give me a few minutes."

As he walked away Fira forced herself to her feet and glanced around. Apart from a few elven soldiers no one was here. There was certainly no one watching her. Even though she knew she should wait she refused. She had been without this ability for so long. She needed to know. She needed to feel her wings flapping in the air once more. She needed to feel free again.

Shutting her eyes Fira allowed her dragon eyes to manifest. Unlike the previous attempts there was no burning pain in her body. Instead she could feel her skin being replaced with scale, the ridges on her back moved as her wings fought to be free. She was doing it! She was actually shifting!

" _Not so fast Fira!"_

As she heard Sol's voice Fira's blood ran cold. Without even thinking she tried to reverse the process. But she was too late. A blinding hot pain shot through her head; causing her to sink to her knees. Blood gushed from her nose and mouth as she fell to the ground. Her already burnt arms stung and she could see the scales on her hands fading away. Throwing up Fira reached round to feel her wings burrowing back under her skin. Tears leaked down her eyes. The pain hit her again and Fira let out pained cry as everything went black.

* * *

As he walked around the camp Legolas chewed his lip. All around him his fathers soldiers were preparing for battle. He knew he should be doing likewise, but he had no joy in this. He might not like dwarves, but this was wrong. Fighting Azog should be their only focus, not the mountain. He could remember watching as Kili and Fira had been reunited with Bilbo. The way that dwarf prince held her against him; how they looked at each other. It went against everything he had been told about dwarvish behaviour. He smiled to himself. Anyone would be a fool to attack Fira if Kili was around. He would defend her until his death. And she would do the same with him.

Taking one last look at the mountain Legolas knew he needed to turn back. Whether he believed in this fight or not, that fact remained that it was happening. He needed to be prepared for when it began.

And then he heard it.

Legolas frowned as he heard a gasp followed by a small scream. It was coming from his left; at the very edge of the camp if he had to guess. Already his legs were moving and he pushed past several soldiers in his hurry. It had been a girl that much he knew. And there was only one girl here in this camp.

"Oh no."

Hurrying towards the convulsing form of Fira Legolas loomed over her. Blood trailed from her nose and mouth and she gave one last convulsion before lying still. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't a trained healer by any means. Yet he knew she couldn't stay here. Bending down he picked her up in his arms and draped her over his shoulder. She was still breathing and he hoped he hadn't found her too late.

* * *

Forcing her eyes open Fira glanced around her. She was lying on a bed and for a split second she wondered if she was back in the mountain. But as the roof of the tent came into view she realised how wrong she was. Figures leaned over her; one was blonde whilst the other had a grey beard.

"Gandalf?" Her voice seemed miles away. The wizard nodded and she screwed up her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "Maybe your curse hasn't been lifted? You were having some sort of seizure when Legolas found you. If he hadn't you would have died."

Turning over Fira realised who the blonde man was. Forcing a smile on her face she reached out and took his hand.

"Thank you."

He bowed. Fira opened her mouth when Kili's voice could be heard outside.

"Where is she? You have to let me see her!"

Smiling Fira sat up as Kili entered the healing tent. His eyes widened when he saw her and Fira knew if she hadn't been in a bed then he would have bowled right into her. As it was he stopped just before the bed and pulled her close.

"How are you? What happened? Are you alright?"

Kissing him she nodded, "I'm fine. My head hurts but other than that I'm alright."

Kili nodded before realising Legolas was there. As he bowed Fira wasn't the only one with a shocked expression.

"I was told you brought her here. Thank you. I can never repay you for saving her."

Fira squeezed his hand as Legolas simply bowed before leaving. She instead watched Gandalf who shook his head.

"I'm sorry Fira. I thought I had done enough to break your curse."

"But you did," Fira nodded, "I tried to shift and it was working. I wasn't in pain. I wasn't burning. But Sol stopped me. He sent a wave of power through my mind, causing me to have a seizure."

"Seizure?" Kili gripped her shoulders, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Nodding Fira leant against him. She didn't care what happened now. She knew that when the time came she would be able to regain her former power and stop Azog and Tharos in their tracks.

 _ **So no Thorin or the company in this one as I wanted some Fira/Kili time. And whilst Gandalf lifting her curse seems like a cop out I couldn't think of a better way for it to happen with the battle so close. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	54. The Beginning of the End

_**Big thanks to Valley Of Winds and larien37 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – Yes I plan to do after the battle as well. I wasn't keen on it being solved so simply but I couldn't think of a better way.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yeah I wouldn't refuse an angry Kili! And I've been waiting to post said chapter for so long!**_

 _ **Rachetg – Hopefully it will live up to its hype.**_

The Beginning of the End

Under the strict orders of Gandalf, Kili and a team of healers Fira was forced to remain in the healing tent. Kili never left her side and Fira knew if he didn't let go of her hand soon she would lose all feeling in it.

"How do you think the others are doing?"

Kili shrugged, "I don't know. I can't imagine Thorin breaking free from the gold any time soon. I just hope they are wise enough to remain in the mountain."

Shaking his head he smiled down at her.

"What happened? When Legolas found you..? Why were you on the edge of the camp?"

Fira sighed to herself, "I was trying to shift. Gandalf did something that he believed would help lift my curse. I was working until Sol intervened."

"But why now?" Kili narrowed his eyes, "What's so special about right now?"

Forcing herself to sit up Fira placed a hand on Kili's cheek.

"Gandalf believes that my people have merged their army with Azog's. He believes that whilst we are dealing with the orcs; Dragonborns will try and take Erebor. If I could shift then I might be able to fight them off."

Kili shook his head, "Just you against a whole army? Fira that's suicide!"

Fira rubbed her forehead as she tried to think of how best to explain it to Kili.

"Dragon fights aren't like normal fights. A single dragon can easily take down a huge number of dragons and receive only a few flesh wounds."

"Even so…" he took her hands, "Fira you can't…I won't let you do it."

Anger shot through her and before she could stop herself her dragon eyes manifested.

"You won't let me? Kili you have no say in what I do. I'm doing this to save us all! If I don't then Fili and the others will die! There is no other way and if you care enough about the company you will let me do this!"

Taking deep breaths Fira watched Kili's shocked face. As her eyes returned to normal she shook her head.

"Oh Kili. No I shouldn't never have said that just now. I was angry and lashing out."

He gave a small nod, "I know."

"But it's the truth," Fira persisted, "There is no other way to stop Tharos from taking Erebor."

"But maybe Gandalf could find another way?"

"If he has he's keeping quiet," Fira mumbled. Looking over at Kili she could still see the upset in his eyes. Opening her arms she pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry."

He kissed her neck, "I'm sorry to. It's just that I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm not trying to patronise you when I say I don't want you fighting. It's just I want to protect you."

Fira smiled, "I know you do. And I know when we're on that battlefield you will."

* * *

They stayed like that for another few minutes. However, as shouts could be heard outside Kili drew back harshly.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," he narrowed his eyes, "Stay here whilst I go and see."

As he moved off Fira rolled her eyes. Pushing away the blankets she jumped out of bed and grabbed her sword. Kili eyed her nervously.

"Fira what are you doing? Go back to bed!"

Ignoring him she sheathed her sword.

"What is it?"

Kili opened his mouth to answer when Bilbo ran in.

"What's going on?" Kili demanded. Bilbo licked his lips.

"Thorin's asked the Iron Hill's to help."

Kili sighed, "Dain."

"Who?" Fili glanced at Bilbo who seemed just as confused. Kili nodded.

"Thorin's cousin. I can't imagine Fili asking for his help…which means Thorin has broken free of the gold!"

Fira wished she could share in Kili's delight. But right now she knew they had bigger things to think about.

"There's more," Bilbo said, "Azog has been sighted. Apparently he's sending half of his army to Dale and the other half down here."

"Right, "Kili gave a small nod, "Bilbo is there anywhere we can get weapons?"

The Hobbit nodded, "This way."

* * *

Fili couldn't stop pacing. Mithiel had given up trying to talk to him. The whole company had listened to the sound of the ongoing battle and Fili wished he could block it all out. He hadn't known Thorin would ask Dain to help. Maybe help wasn't the right word. After all Dain and his men were fighting the elves. Elves who weren't even attacking the mountain.

"What do we do?"

Fili sighed at Ori before shaking his head.

"I don't know."

Mithiel gave him a tired smile and Fili forced himself to smile back. They had bigger problems than elves. Azog had been tracking them ever since the start. He didn't just want Thorin dead. He must want the mountain! Which meant his army must be here somewhere!

"Dwalin with me!"

Not waiting for an answer Fili turned and hurried up the huge stone steps that led to the battlements. As he climbed he could hear the shouts of battle getting louder and louder. Wind whipped through his hair and he was forced to hold it back with one hand to see what was going on.

"Bless my beard!" Dwalin croaked.

Fili nodded. Below he could see Thranduil and Dain's army battling against each other. Moving his gaze towards the right he spied a huge encampment between the battle and the city of Dale. Shutting his eyes he prayed to the gods Kili and Fira weren't there. He hoped they had managed to get away from all of this.

"Fili!"

At Dwalin's cry Fili opened his eyes and looked to see the dwarf pointing at something on the horizon. Narrowing his eyes Fili realised why Dwalin had sounded so scared.

"Oh no!"

He could have never believed it without seeing it. Moving steadily toward. Fili could see Azog at the front and he could almost imagine the cruel smile on the orcs faces. Several huge trolls made up the ranks and at the huge roar Fili realised the army wasn't just made up of orcs.

"Mahal save us!" Dwalin whispered.

Fili gave a shaky nod as the dragons came into view. All six of them hovered above Azog's army. They varied on colour from red to green, to black. But all of them were huge. Fili shook his head before glancing back down at the armies below.

"They'll be massacred."

Easing past Dwalin he rushed down the steps as fast as he could without falling. Reaching the bottom he ran towards the others.

"Fili!" Mithiel jumped to her feet, "Fili what's wrong."

"Orcs," Fili tried to regain his breath, "and…and dragons!"

At the horrified gasp Fili nodded. Mithiel took his hand and he kissed it.

"We need to help them," he looked around at the others, "We can't just sit here and wait for them to die."

"Fili!"

At Thorin's voice Fili jumped. Pushing Mithiel behind him he glanced warily at Thorin. However as his uncle came close Fili saw the mad look in his eyes was no longer there. Not that he was going to take that as proof.

"I will not hide behind these walls whilst others fight our battles _for us_!"

No one said anything and Fili sighed, "It's not in my blood. Not mind or any of theirs."

Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know Fili. I have been so blind, so consumed by the gold that I didn't see. I've pushed away my friends, my own family," he blinked back his tears and Fili bit his lip. Thorin nodded.

"But now I have a chance to make things right," he looked over Fili's shoulder.

"I have no right to ask you this. I have been a poor king and a poor leader. But trust you beyond anything. I owe you everything and I swear I will not fail you again. I only ask that you follow me. One last time."

No one said anything. Then Dwalin got to his feet and long with Balin. Gloin and Dori did the same until every member of the company was standing. Fili smiled at Thorin.

"We're with you uncle. Until the end."

Thorin pressed his forehead against Fili's before moving away. He turned to Mithiel.

"What I said to you before now; I have no right to forgiveness. I said some cruel things, things that were wrong. You and Fili…you are deserving of each other and you have my blessing."

Mithiel nodded and Thorin eyed the others. Fili gave a small smile to himself.

"Right, "Thorin swung his sword, "Let's get this wall down!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the stone finally gave way. As the stone and bricks flew everywhere Fili found himself confronted with a sight he had only imagined seeing. Dwarves and elves were now no longer fighting each other but fighting against the orcs that had already reached them. A stretch of barren land lay between the mountain and the battle. Turning the Mithiel Fili wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Be careful," he begged. She nodded.

"You to."

Kissing her deeply Fili then let her go before turning. Thorin nodded at him.

"On me!"

Drawing both his swords Fili followed his uncle as the whole company ran out onto the battlefield. This was his home now. He would defend it until his last breath!

* * *

Sticking a knife into her boot Fira looked up at Kili. Just like her he'd grabbed every weapon he could carry. Nodding she drew him close.

"I just wanted to say, whatever happens out there…"

"Fira nothing will happen."

She nodded, "I'm just saying; whatever happens out there know that you are the best thing to have happened to me. I will be forever grateful I met you and got to share in this adventure."

Kili cupped her face.

"Fira…well I think you know by now what you mean to me."

Nodding Fira moved her lips so they brushed against Kili's cheek. He moved his face by the smallest of inches and their lips moved together. Fira could feel Kili's hand cupping her waist and she forced herself to move back. Kili winked at her.

"Maybe not the best time."

"No," Fira smiled, "maybe not."

Kili nodded as an odd look crossed his face.

"Have you got everything?"

Nodding Fira turned round to double check she'd had left any weapons behind. She heard Kili moving towards her.

"Please forgive me my love."

She had no time to react as Kili wrapped an arm around her; pinning her arms to her sides. As he gently pressed a cloth over her face Fira lashed out in his grip. Breathing in the smell she could feel her limbs growing heavy. Kili moved the cloth away and Fira could only moan as he picked her up in his arms.

"Ki…"

He said something but it was lost as the world went black.

* * *

Running through the campsite Kili kept looking down at the unconscious figure of Fira in his arms. He had debated whether or not this would be a good idea and in the end he had gone with his instinct. If anything were to happen to her his life would be over. But at least now she would be safe. She would be furious with him but she would be safe. Most of the camp was empty now that the battle was well and truly under way and it didn't take Kili long to reach the healing tent. A young woman stared at him and after a few second she realised it was Sigrid.

"What's happened to her?"

Lying Fira on a bed Kili pushed her hair from her face.

"I drugged her."

Sigrid glanced at him and Kili held up his hands.

"She was going to fight! I needed to keep her safe."

Sigrid rolled her eyes and Kili tenderly stroked Fira's cheek.

"Make sure she's alright. And if she wakes up don't let her go and fight. Drug her again if you have to."

Sigrid nodded, "For her sake you'd better stay alive."

Kili nodded, "I will."

As Sigrid moved away he bent over and softly kissed Fira on the lips.

"I love you."

Brushing away a single tear he ran out of the tent; through the camp and towards the sound of the battle.

* * *

Running an orc through Fili glanced around him. When he was young he and Kili had often played games that involved a battle. They had imagined it to be something exciting. Something full of glory. But they had been so wrong. This wasn't exciting. This was terrifying. A single wrong move could get you killed and twice Fili had almost been stabbed by an orc. He'd managed to get separated from the others almost instantly and he wished Kili was here. Fighting without him felt wrong. And that's why he was making mistakes. He was so used to Kili having his back that he often left a side unguarded. Ducking the blow from an orc Fili slashed at it's side before running round and stabbing it in the shoulder. The orc fell down but Fili didn't bother to check if it was dead or not. Instead he kept moving. He knew he should find Azog but he couldn't. He needed to get to the camp and see where Kili was.

"Huh?"

Fili watched as he heard a cry coming from his left. Glancing round he saw a dwarf with his back to him. A huge orc was bearing down on the dwarf and Fili knew if he didn't do something the orc would kill the dwarf. Grabbing his throwing axe he ran forward.

"DUCK!"

The dwarf did as he was told and Fili smiled smugly at the axe buried itself in the orcs chest. Reaching down he grabbed it and stuck it in his belt before turning to the dwarf.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding the dwarf got to their feet and Fili blinked at them.

"Kili?"

Kili pushed his hair from his face with a small nod. Completely oblivious to the battle around him Fili hugged his brother close. Breaking apart he then looked him up and down.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. You?"

Fili shook his head "Where's Fira?"

Kili sighed, "Back at the camp. I err…drugged her so she wouldn't fight."

Fili gaped at this. However there was no time for conversation. Wielding his sword he smiled at Kili.

"Together?"

His little brother nodded.

"Together."

Side by side they jumped straight first into the thick of the battle.

 _ **So here it is; the battle! Happy endings are promised by the way. Hope no one minds Fili being the leader here. Hated how he got side-lined in the last film when he was Thorin's heir. Also on a scale of one to ten how angry do you think Fira will be at Kili when she wakes up? Let me know what you think xxx**_


	55. Rise of The Dragon

_**Big thanks to 01juliet for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – Hopefully the dragons will live up to the hype. And yeah Kili might want to be hiding from Fira; never mind orcs.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – Pretty much.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Fili is a born leader in my eyes. And I get that Kili meant well…but I doubt Fira will see it that way.**_

 _ **Raeshell – Indeed he is!**_

Rise of the Dragon

Forcing her eyes open Fira hissed as pain rushed through her head. She could hear cries and moans coming from all sides. Sitting up she rubbed her head. Everything rushed through her head in one blur. Kili talking to her. Kili grabbing her. Kili drugging her.

"You'd better survive this," she muttered, "Because I'm going to kill you when you get back."

"Fira!"

Shutting her eyes Fira licked her lips before turning to see Sigrid running towards her. The taller girl handed her a cup.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel more awake."

Nodding Fira downed the drink in one.

"What happened? Where is this?"

She glanced past Sigrid to see rows and rows of beds; half of them full. Soldiers moaned and cried out whilst a team of healers worked tirelessly. Sigrid took the empty cup.

"Kili brought you here with orders to keep you here."

"He…" Fira shook her head, "He is so dead."

"He just wanted you to be safe," Sigrid countered, "I could see it in his eyes; he hated doing what he did. But if he kept you out of harm's way then he would do it."

Nodding Fira chewed on her bottom lip. Swinging her legs out from under the blanket she jumped to her feet. Before she could do anything Sigrid grabbed her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Look around you. Half your beds are full and I have a feeling the other half will be full soon. I'm not going to take a bed that will be needed in a few minutes."

"Right," Sigrid gave a shaky laugh, "I thought you were going to go and fight."

"No," Fira smiled, "I'm as angry as anything over what Kili did. But I understand why. Besides; I can always help here. I know a bit about treating wounds."

Sigrid nodded, "Brilliant. We're going to need an extra pair of hands."

The girl turned away – still talking. Smiling Fira backed away towards the edge of the tent. A quick check told her she still had her weapons. Shooting one last apologetic glance at Sigrid Fira turned and ran out into the camp.

She was going to find Kili and help him survive this. And then she would make him regret what he did to her.

* * *

Ducking Kili spun round and opened up an orcs stomach. In the same movement he twisted hiss word in his hand and stabbed another one in the thigh as it came too close to Fili. He could feel his brother's back pressed against his as they moved. He'd missed this; fighting alongside his brother. Until Fili had saved him he'd been making stupid mistakes. He kept expecting Fili to have his back. In truth Kili was surprised he hadn't been killed already.

"KILI!"

Spinning round and ducking Kili watched his brother throw a knife into an orcs face. The creature fell back and Kili wasted no time in running. Fili's breathing rang in his ear as the pair of them hurried towards a quieter part of the battlefield. Glancing at Erebor Kili nodded. He and Fili were now standing in the middle of a huge pathway. On either side there were fairly high rocks walls. Nose prickling Kili glanced up. He knew he'd smell the wargs before he heard them.

"So then," Fili smiled, "You drugged Fira?"

Kili sighed. He knew Fira would hate him when he got back to her.

"She was determined to go and fight. I couldn't let that happen."

"Kee…supposing we needed her?"

Kili nodded. He knew that Azog had dragons on his side. Whilst they hadn't been seen yet he knew it was only a matter of time before the orc let loose his greatest weapon. But Kili didn't care. He didn't care if Erebor fell again. As long as Fira was safe none of it mattered.

"I just…I wanted her safe. Surely you understand with Mithiel?"

His brother gulped and Kili realised what he had said. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen the elf at all. Fili shook his head.

"We got separated almost straightaway. Last time I saw her she was with Dwalin and Gloin."

Kili rubbed his brother's arm, "She'll be fine. She's a skilled enough warrior."

"I know. I just feel so helpless. She could be in danger and I can't help her!"

Kili went to reply when he heard a snarl coming from above. Sheathing his sword he grabbed his bow.

"Fili move!"

Having no time to aim properly he fired. Thankfully the warg was massive; leaving the arrow nowhere else to go but in its belly. Jumping back to avoid being crushed Kili reached down and pulled the arrow free. Normally he would just leave it. But he only had a limited supply and he had a feeling he would need them soon.

"Kee?"

At his brothers voice Kili turned to see a huge blur running from the mountain towards them. As it moved closer he could feel the ground shaking underneath his feet.

"Is it a warg?"

Fili shook his head, a slight smile appearing on the corner of his lips.

"No. No it's not a warg."

Staring Kili hurried to the side as the chariot came to a halt. Four huge mountains goats stomped the frozen ground. Trying not to react as one of them sniffed his face Kili peered nervously at the chariot.

"Dwalin!"

The warrior dwarf was clinging on to the side. Taking another look Kili could see Balin holding tightly onto the reins.

"Need a lift lads?"

Grinning Kili allowed Dwalin to pull him up beside him. Meanwhile Fili was standing on the other side with both swords drawn. Despite the ferocity in Fili's eyes Kili could also see fear.

"Where's Mithiel? She was with you when I last saw her. Is she hurt?"

Balin smiled, "No she's fine. I…I don't know where she is Fili. But she's tough. She'll be okay."

Fili shook his head, "But…"

"Fee we don't have time for this!"

Whilst his brother had been worrying Kili had been watching the direction the chariot had come in. He could smell the wargs and as they got nearer he could hear the growls coming from the backs of their throats.

"Balin maybe we should think about moving!"

The old dwarf didn't even turn around, "On it. Hold on."

"Hold on? What does he mean..?"

Gasping Kili clung to the edge of the chariot as it raced off. His neck felt like it had been dislocated from the sudden jerk of movement. Glancing over he could see Fili was holding on just as tightly. Nodding to himself Kili turned to see the wargs running closer. However his sights were set on a bigger target.

"They have a troll!" His voice was lost over the roars. Dwalin cursed before swinging his axe.

"Shoot it Kili!"

"What?" Even though he was standing right next to the dwarf Kili could barely hear what he was saying. The combined roars of the wargs and the troll filled his ears. Dwalin shook his head.

"SHOOT IT!"

Wasting no time Kili fitted an arrow and took aim. It hadn't taken long for the troll to catch up. Wargs snapped at his feet and as Fili screamed Kili lowered the bow.

"Fili?"

"I'm fine," his brother sounded anything but fine, "Just shoot it?"

Nodding Kili took up aim. However he lost it when he ducked to avoid being hit in the face.

"Shoot it in the jambags!" Dwalin spat.

"It hasn't got any jambags!"

" _Just shoot!"_

Turning Kili fired. As the first arrow shot through the air he loaded and fired again without even blinking. Both hit the troll in the face. Clenching his fists Kili watched as it fell backwards. However his happiness faded as the troll shook it's head and got to it's feet. Getting another arrow ready Kili took aim when he stopped.

"Kili what are you doing?" Dwalin yelled.

Shaking his head Kili lowered his bow at the sight. It was impossible!

"Fira?"

He could see her running beside the troll. She was so small Kili wasn't surprised she had gone unnoticed. Her sword glinted in the harsh sunlight and at the trolls scream he knew she'd hit her mark. Spinning she then stabbed the troll in the ankle before running on. Kili could have watched her all day. The way she moved, the way her body twisted and spun. She was mesmerising.

And because he was watching only her he saw the wargs closing in.

Narrowing his eyes Kili fired the first arrow. With a yelp the warg went down and Fira glanced over to see it fall. As she did so however the one of the other side leapt for her.

" _NO!"_

His cry was lost. Watching the arrow fly Kili could have screamed with happiness as it hit the warg in the face. Fira paid no attention to this one and instead just ran. Their eyes met and Kili flinched at the anger. Trying to ignore it he smiled.

"FIRA RUN!"

She yelled something back that sounded like "I am!"

Smiling Kili edged towards the very end of the chariot and reached out for her. She was so close now.

"Got you!"

He'd grabbed her wrist and half dragged, half pulled her onto the chariot. Fira fell into a heap behind Balin whilst Kili gripped the edge of the chariot for dear life. The wargs still weren't far behind and if he were to fall off now..? Shaking his head he watched Fira get to her feet. She had a gash running across her right arm and her face was badly bruised. Kili bit his lip. This was why he had kept her behind.

"Fira..?"

He made no sound as his head snapped to the side. Winching Kili raised a hand to his stinging cheek. Fira glared at him and now they were this close he saw tears in her eyes. She slapped him again and Kili nodded to himself.

"I deserved that."

She nodded, "Yes Kili you did. If you _EVER_ drug me again I will make your life a living hell!"

Glancing over her shoulder Kili could see Fili sending him a cheeky smile. Ignoring it he grabbed Fira's hands.

"I wanted you to be safe. I was so ashamed for doing what I did to you. But if it kept you out of harms way then I'd gladly do it again."

She flinched at the last part but Kili could see she was wavering. Nodding at him she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I know…KILI!"

Spinning round Kili had no time to fit an arrow. Instead he plunged the arrow into the wargs stomach. The beast fell away and Kili glanced behind him. Three more were still on their trail.

"The chariot is too cumbersome!" Fili yelled, "We need to lose it!"

"What do we do?" Dwalin yelled. Kili watched his brother pause before nodding.

"Follow me."

Kili said nothing as Fili leapt from his spot and landed on the back of one of the goats. Bringing his sword down on the harness he then pulled the goat away from the chariot. Dwalin nodded.

"Come on Balin!"

"No."

Time seemed to stop as Kili watched Dwalin stare at his brother.

"But. If ye stare here..?"

Balin sighed, "I'll keep them at bay as long as possible. Now go!"

Kili knew Dwalin wanted to stay. He'd have been the same if Fili had done what Balin was doing. But instead Dwalin nodded and followed Fili's lead. As a second goat was freed Kili smiled at Fira.

"Come on my love."

He didn't watch her move. Instead he held tightly onto her hand in case he lost her again. Landing on his own goat Kili freed the animal and rode it towards his brother. He could see Fira riding beside him and he couldn't help himself.

"You're beautiful darling."

"Not the time brother," Fili smirked. Shaking his head Kili could hear the howls behind him. Not daring to look back he kept riding. Fili led the way with Dwalin close behind. Kili refused to leave Fira's side and his eyes kept darting about for anything that could hurt her. He could feel his face going red but he tried to ignore it. He had deserved it after all.

"Kili duck!"

Not looking he did as Fira said. Pressing his body against the goat he turned to see a warg leaping over him. Fira drew a sword but Kili knew it would do nothing. Opening his mouth he could hear himself screaming as the warg bowled into Fira. Warg, goat and rider all fell back in a heap and Kili could do nothing but watch as Fira was knocked from her mount. The goat lay lifelessly on the ground and Kili was aware he had stopped riding.

"FIRA!"

The warg jumped back and Kili could see blood dripping from his leg. Fira got to her feet and held out a hand. The warg whined but didn't move.

"Kili!"

Turning Kili could see Fili staring fearfully at him.

"Kili move!"

"No," tears dribbled down his face, "No I can't…I can't leave her."

"Kili!"

At Fira's voice he turned. She gave him a tired smile.

"Kili go."

"But..?"

"GO!"

She then sliced open the wargs face. Watching as she ran off in a different direction Kili held his goat tightly. As expected the wargs ran after her. He shook his head. He needed to go after her. He needed to protect her.

"Kili hurry up!"

Biting his lip Kili followed his brother. Every single step broke a part of him inside. He shouldn't be doing this. He should be riding after her. But he could remember the nightmares he'd had. About how there had been a battle and Fili had been slaughtered right in front of him.

Kili couldn't let that happen.

* * *

The three of the said nothing. Instead Kili bit his lip; urging his goat up the rocky slopes that made up Ravenhill. He'd seen Thorin hurrying up there only a few moments ago and it seemed likely that Azog would be hiding there. Silently he was still waiting for the moment when the dragons struck. But so far Azog's secret weapon was still staying silent.

"Kee?"

Jumping off the goat and onto the snow covered ground Kili ran to his brother. Fili's scream still ran through his mind. Glancing down he saw Fili's right ankle was covered in blood.

"Fee?"

"It's just a bite. I'm fine."

Nodding Kili turned to see his uncle staring at him. Licking his lips he backed away. Thorin shook his head.

"Kili I…forgive me."

Turning away Kili clenched his fists. Thorin had locked Fira up. He had attacked her and threatened to kill her. He didn't deserve his forgiveness.

But it had been the gold. The gold taking over his mind the way it had with Fira. The Thorin standing here now was the uncle he knew and loved.

"Kili?"

Nodding Kili glanced at Thorin.

"I will fight beside you; but I haven't forgiven you. Not yet. What you did…it can't be forgotten with a simply apology."

Thorin nodded, "I know. Kili believe me I…"

" _Shush!"_ Dwalin hissed, "I think we're being watched."

Freezing Kili glanced around him as subtly as he dared. For a few seconds no one said anything. Then Thorin nodded.

"Fili, Kili I want you to scout ahead. Whatever happened don't engage."

Nodding Kili jogged after Fili. There weren't many places they could go after all. If Azog was hiding then they would find him.

* * *

Fili sighed as he hurried along the narrow tunnel. Kili was right behind him and – not for the first time – he wished his baby brother wasn't here. That he was back in Ered Luin; far away from all of this.

"Fili! Fili I heard something!"

Holding up a hand to silence him Fili waited. He could hear it to. Low growls and the sound of oncoming feet.

"Kili go and check down there," he pointed to another tunnel that he knew led back outside to where Thorin and the others were. Kili bit his lip and Fili nodded.

"I've got this."

Squeezing his brothers hand Fili watched Kili run off. Nodding he then hurried up another tunnel. He knew he had seconds before he was found. But as long as Kili was safe then it didn't matter.

" _One dwarf princeling all on his own!"_

At Azog's voice Fili sheathed his swords. Fighting the orc in such a confined space wouldn't help. Backing away he was powerless as a fist slammed into his face; knocking him into the tunnel wall. Azog punched him again before kicking him in the stomach. Doubling over Fili gave a weak cry as he was grabbed by the back of his neck and dragged off.

* * *

Azog said nothing as they walked. Struggling feebly Fili blinked his eyes as they were hit by bright white lights. As the sun faded slightly he gulped. Azog had dragged him to the top of Ravenhill. A huge ice sheet overhung the main cliff and Fili didn't want to think about how high they were.

" _I wonder if you'll scream when I drop you?"_

Saying nothing Fili held his head up high. Azog raised a hand and Fili saw the claw had been replaced with a blade. Azog jabbed the tip of his blade into his cheek.

" _I wonder how you'll scream when I drop her?"_

Fili wanted to be sick. Azog dropped him and at the sound of whimpering he turned around.

"No!"

Mithiel was held between two huge orcs. She was thrown to the ground and up close Fili could see she was covered in blood.

"No Mithiel…"

Reaching for her he stopped as Azog loomed over them both.

" _Time for your goodbyes!"_

* * *

Taking deep breaths Fira glanced about. She'd left the wargs behind after managing to give them the slip and she had now found herself on the edge of the battlefield. She'd seen Kili and the others making their way up to Ravenhill. However it had been that familiar roar that caused her stomach to churn. The dragon were close by then.

Breathing deeply Fira smiled. Shutting her eyes she envisaged her dragon form in her mind. Her wings, her claws, everything. Her whole body burned but not like the previous times. Instead this was like the time she had shifted back in the army camp. Her ridges bubbled and stretched; her wings breaking free. Dragon eyes forming Fira could feel her claws and teeth start to poke out. Her torn clothes fell away as she fell onto her hands and knees; her body growing. Scales began to cover her skin; the deep blue covering her scarred flesh. She could hear soldiers shouting at her in the distance but she ignored them. Opening her eyes she let out a roar. Jumping into the sky she felt her wings unfurl. It had been so long since she'd felt them flap into the sky. Soaring over the battlefield she glanced in the direction of Ravenhill. Stretching out her sore limbs Fira glanced down. Below her she could see her shadow.

The shadow of a dragon.

 _ **It's finally happened! More from Fira and the other dragons in the upcoming chapters. I just wanted to get it all set up. So now Azog has both Fili AND Mithiel. I did promise a happy ending through so try not to worry too much. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	56. Just in the Nick of Time

_**Big thanks to bntjammer, original alanoymouse, EmeraldRaider31 and yamikojigoku for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Arianna Le Fay – No it won't. I've got several chapters planned for the aftermath.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – I love that quote so much! Yeah I've waited so long to write Fira in her dragon form.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah…although this isn't really the time. After the battle maybe… But no he did deserve the slaps.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Yep she was.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I can't make any promises.**_

 _ **Bntjammer – Glad you enjoyed it so much. Hopefully things won't disappoint**_

Just in the Nick of Time

Until now Fili has always assumed he knew what terror was. Watching Kili being attacked by a spider. Watching as his uncle slipped into madness. He had always thought that was what terror felt like.

But he was so wrong.

Licking his lips Fili reached out for Mithiel. Curled up, her body trembled and he could see blood covering her tunic.

"You're hurt!"

She smiled, "It's nothing. You…are you alright?"

Unable to speak he just nodded.

"My love please forgive me."

Mithiel laughed and Fili felt helpless as she doubled over in pain.

"What for? I chose to fight. This isn't your fault."

"Not but…" a shadow fell over him and Fili forced himself to look up.

" _How touching,"_ Azog dug his blade under his chin, _"I hope you've said your goodbyes."_

"Please!" Fili knew it would be pointless. Azog had dragged them up here to kill them. Nothing would change his mind. Yet he got onto his knees all the same.

"Please let her go!"

The pale orc paused and glanced at Mithiel.

" _But I want you to hear her scream. I want to watch as your heart breaks when I rip her apart."_

Forcing himself not to be sick Fili bowed his head.

"I'll do anything you want. Just let her go. She's innocent! She's not the one you want anyway. I am!"

"Fili shut up!"

Ignoring Mithiel Fili glowered up at Azog.

"I'm the one you want dead. I'm Thorin's heir not her. She's nothing to you."

" _True."_

Gasping Fili blinked back his tears as Azog grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. As the tip of the orcs bladed arm traced a line down his throat Fili licked his lips. Azog sneered.

" _But I know when she dies you'll be torn apart from the inside. I don't just want you dead. I want you destroyed."_

"No…no please…" unable to stop himself Fili burst into tears. Azog released his grip and moved away towards the very edge. As the orc's back turned Fili crawled to Mithiel and pulled her close against him.

"Run," he buried his face into her hair, "Just run."

"I can't."

"Mithiel forget about me and just run!"

"No," she smiled weakly, "I mean I can't. The orcs that brought me here are right behind us. I'd never get away."

Nodding Fili cupped her face, his hands slowly moving down her neck.

"I love you."

Mithiel leaned forward and kissed his wet cheeks.

"I love you to."

Opening his mouth Fili cried out as Azog grabbed him by the back of his neck. He clung to Mithiel but she too was hauled to her feet by another orc. Up close Fili realised it was the same orc he had seen in Mirkwood. Licking his lips he tried to ignore the orcs face as it glanced Mithiel up and down. As he was dragged towards the edge Fili risked a glance down. He could see Thorin and Dwalin there along with someone else. Someone smaller.

"Bilbo?"

Azog shook him and Fili scanned the whole area for Kili. He didn't want Kili to be put through this. Yet a flash of chain mail told him his brother was right below him. His body would land at Kili's feet.

" _Oakenshield!"_

Azog roar almost deafened Fili. Glancing over he saw that Mithiel was being held over the edge. Her feet brushed against the ice and he wanted to reach out and take her hand. Azog shook him. The ground vanished and Fili didn't want to look down. He could feel Azog dig the blade into his neck.

" _How does it feel to see something you treasure in my hands?"_

Fili could hear Kili screaming and he mentally yelled at his brother to run. But he knew Kili wouldn't be moving. Mithiel gasped as Fili turned to in time to see her captor deliver another punch to her stomach. Azog laughed.

" _This one will die first. Then the brother…and finally you!"_

Fili didn't hear what Thorin said. He was too busy watching as Azog brought his bladed hand down. Fili wasn't sure who screamed first as the blade went into his side. Mithiel's scream stuck with him the longest whilst he did everything he could not to focus on the pain. Instead he just waited for it to be over. For his broken body to hit the ground.

Only it didn't.

The ice brushed against his legs and as he was dropped Fili gasped. His hands forced themselves up and he licked his lips. Azog smiled.

" _You will be the first of Oakenshield's kin to die. But I want you to see her fall."_

Tearing his gaze away Fili watched as the orc holding Mithiel inched closer. Fili tried to get to his feet but the pain was too much and he sunk back down. Mithiel locked eyes with him.

"Goodbye."

" _PLEASE!"_

Fili's words were lost as the orc dropped her. His fist smashed into the ice, tears coursed down his face whilst Azog laughed.

"No. No, no, no, NO!"

Shaking his head weakly Fili did nothing as Azog pulled him to his feet. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He wanted the orc to let him fall to his death. He wanted to be with Mithiel.

" _I hope you're watching Oakenshield!"_

Gulping Fili glanced down to see Kili. Even from this height he could see the tears falling down his brothers face.

"I'm so sorry Kee."

Then he saw her. Narrowing his eyes Fili glanced at the small blur of colour against the huge wall of ice. Everything around him fell away as he gazed at Mithiel's unconscious body. She wasn't lying in a broken heap on the ground. Instead she was lying on the edge of a small ledge halfway down the ice sheet. Fili blinked back his tears. She was alive! She…she was _alive!_

Azog gave him one last shake.

" _I'm looking forward to hearing your scream!"_

Fili gulped. The pain rushing through his body was off the scale. He could feel Azog's grip wavering. He didn't scream as the orc let go. He didn't have time to. Within a few seconds the cold air was replaced by a huge scaled body. Gripping on Fili had to blink to make sure he was seeing things.

He was riding a dragon.

* * *

Shaking her head Fira glided effortlessly through the air. Her wings had taken a few minutes to get used to; but it hadn't been long before she had been soaring across the sky. She could feel Fili gripping onto her back and she smiled. She could remember those agonisingly long seconds as he fell. She could still hear Kili's murderous screams. Had she been a few seconds too late..?

Turning around Fira could see Thorin, Dwalin, Kili and Bilbo huddled together with weapons drawn. Smiling to herself she turned in mid-air.

"Let me go!"

At Fili's voice Fira frowned. Did he not realise it was her?

"Put me down!"

Clearly not. Flying towards the small huddle Fira caught sight of Mithiel's prone form. The girl was starting to stir and Fira knew if she moved too much to the right then she'd fall. Glancing back in Kili's direction she headed towards the elf.

"No. No stay away from her!"

Ignoring Fili's desperate cries Fira slowed as she neared the cliff face. Up close she could see Mithiel was covered in small cuts. She screwed up her eyes and Fira didn't bother waiting. Reaching out with one paw she scooped the girl up; making sure her claws didn't scratch her.

" _Leave her alone!"_

Fira ignored his cries but she couldn't ignore the pain. Fili's blade had gone into her left shoulder. Thanks to her dwarven blood her skin wasn't as tough as most dragon hides. Even though it was a little wound that wouldn't do much damage it still hurt. Thankfully she was nearing the ground now. Landing as gently as she could she lay Mithiel out; sinking down so Fili could jump off. Fira watched as he ran to Mithiel; kneeling over her and tenderly stroking her face.

"Please, please no. Please just come back to me. Come back."

As Mithiel opened her eyes Fira moved back. However as she did so loud shouts began to surround her.

"Get it!"

"Dwalin aim for the eyes!"

"Lad shoot it!"

"One step closer to him..!"

Growling Fira spun round to see Dwalin and Thorin had their swords drawn. Bilbo hung back and Fira could see Kili aiming an arrow at her face. Shaking her head she fixed eyes with Kili.

"Kili stop!"

It felt odd to hear her dragon voice again. The gravelly sound coming from the back of her throat was something she had missed. She still sounded like herself; just a lot deeper and more powerful. Kili narrowed his eyes.

"I…Fira?"

Nodding Fira inched closer; noting how none of them lowered their weapons.

"It's me Kili. It's me."

"You..?" Kili shook his head; gently lowering his bow.

"You're breath taking!"

* * *

Kili couldn't take his eyes off Fira. He had never told her but he'd often imagined what she would look like as a dragon. All of his fantasies paled in comparison to the real thing. She was smaller than Smaug. A lot smaller and her scales were a bright blue. Small ridges ran down the back of her neck and back. Inching closer Kili placed a hand on her thigh. She felt so warm. So _alive!_

"You…Fira you're beautiful!"

She smiled and Kili glanced at the others. They had all lowered their weapons and were now staring at Fira in shock.

"Lass…how?"

Fira shook her head, "I don't know. I guess. I just…did it."

Smiling Kili could see Thorin staring up at Fira. As his uncle bowed he saw Fira stiffen.

"I know an apology will never be good enough. Believe me I intend to prove myself worthy to be your friend. I have a long way to go to get your forgiveness; I know that. But may I at least call this a start?"

Kili watched as Fira nodded. How could she be so forgiving to the man who had attacked, imprisoned and tried to kill her?

"Kee?"

At the voice Kili turned to see Fili run at him. Clinging tightly to his brother he buried his face into Fili's neck.

"Fee I thought…You were falling and…I wanted to tear Azog to shreds."

Fili rubbed his back, "I'm fine Kee. Thanks to Fira we're both fine."

Nodding Kili turned to see Mithiel limping over towards them. His brother reached out and pulled her close.

"I thought I would lose you," Fili pressed kisses against her hair, "I thought…I never want to go through that again."

Deciding to let them have a moment Kili turned to Fira. She smiled down at him.

"The dragons need to be stopped. Only one of them needs to reach the mountain for it to fall."

"So…what will you do?"

He knew the answer before she nodded.

"Stop them. I have to."

"But…" shaking his head Kili inched closer. Fira brought her head down and he pressed his forehead to her snout.

"Be careful my love."

She nodded, "You to. We have a wedding remember?"

Nodding Kili gently kissed her before drawing his sword and backing away. Fira gave a small nod of the head before leaping up into the air. Unable to tear away his gaze Kili watched her spin before her wings unfurled and she flew away. Fili clapped him on the shoulder.

"Now then. I believe we have an orc problem to deal with."

 _ **A bit shorter yes but I wanted to focus on the scene with Fili and Azog. Apologises if any of you were having heart attacks throughout. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	57. It's Finally Over

_**Big thanks to TELLTALEGIRL, DemonQueen8787 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – I was very unsure how they would react at first to seeing a dragon and then realising who it was.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Aww I'm sorry…but not really. I wanted Fira in dragon form to make an entrance.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – No I would never do that. But I wanted to add in a lot of tension.**_

 _ **January1815 – Hopefully the excitement continues for you.**_

It's Finally Over

Spinning in the air Fira headed straight for the mountain. She knew she didn't have long before the dragons were unleashed and she needed to be ready. Below her rang the sounds of battle and although she knew Kili was safe near Ravenhill she couldn't help but look down. If it came to it she would leave the mountain to save him. Erebor was nothing if Kili wasn't there at her side. Snapping her jaws Fira scanned the skies – nothing yet.

 _Yet._

A sudden roar from behind her halted her flight. Turning Fira could see two huge dragons heading her way. One was a deep brown whilst the other was black. The black one winked and Fira wanted to be sick.

"Sol!"

He nodded, "So you've broken your curse I see?"

Saying nothing Fira glanced below. The brown dragon had gone beneath her – no doubt hoping to catch her off guard. Diving Fira flattened her wings to her back; letting the fire bubble inside of her. With a roar she sprayed the dragon who twisted mid-flight. Ducking under the flames Fira slashed open it's stomach with a single swipe and used her tail to knock it away. Howling it fell to the ground; but Fira ignored it. Instead she glanced up at Sol who hovered over her.

"Very good Fira. A bit rusty, but that's to be expected."

"Laugh all you want. I will defend this mountain until my last breath!"

Sol sniggered, "That may be very soon Fira. Look."

Turning Fira's eyes widened. Two green dragons were descending on the battlefield. Fire shot from their mouths, burning everything in sight. Growling Fira moved forward when something bit down on her tail. Screaming she wriggled free; rounding on Sol who smiled.

"They aren't you're problem Fira. No your problem is over there."

Narrowing her eyes Fira glanced over her shoulder.

"Tharos!"

She'd only ever seen the king in his dragon form once. He was bigger than Smaug with dark red scales. His eyes blazed at her and Fira gulped. Taking down Tharos's son had been hard. But this would kill her. Sol nodded.

"Now then, if you will excuse me, I have an army to wipe out."

He turned to go, yet turned at the last minute.

"Oh and Fira? Before you die I'll make sure you see that company of yours burn to ashes."

"No," Fira could do nothing as Sol flew away, " _NO!"_

"FIRA!"

The roar sent shockwaves through her. Shaking her head to clear it Fira watched as Tharos headed straight for her. Glancing back the mountain she nodded to herself.

She had entered this company as a traitor and an assassin. She would leave it as a defender of Erebor.

Hovering to keep herself steady Fira could see Tharos getting closer and closer. His stomach glowed and she knew she couldn't afford to make mistakes. Baring her teeth she let her own fire form inside of her. Tharos got closer and closer but she stayed where she was. She would need to time to perfection. Tharos opened his jaws and Fira smiled.

Fire filled the sky.

The second the fire left Tharos's jaws Fira dived. Shooting under the body of the Dragon king she headed straight for the two green dragons. They'd taken out plenty of soldiers; dwarves, elves and orcs alike. Fira sighed. Did Azog honestly think he could control Dragonborns? They had no loyalty to anyone but themselves. Once this battle was over they would attack Azog and his legions without blinking.

And only she could stop them.

Roaring Fira knocked into the first dragon. Grappling she felt claws digging into her thighs. Howling she pulled herself and away and bit into it's neck. Blood coated her mouth but she clung on. Her talons hooked into the dragons stomach. Below her she could see the remaining soldiers were running in an attempt to get out of the way. Letting go off the dragon Fira spat blood from her mouth. The dragon gave a weak howl. It was injured yes, with blood oozing from a dozen wounds. But it was still hovering and still a threat. Smiling Fira opened her jaws for the kill when something pulled on her wing. Gasping as she was spun round Fira kicked out at the other dragon. It roared but a slice to the neck stopped him. Dodging another gust of fire, Fira's jaws clamped around the injured dragons face. It only took a few minutes before it's lifeless body fell to the ground.

And then she saw him.

Narrowing her eyes Fira watched as a huge bear barged through the ranks; tearing apart any orc it came across. Tears welled in her eyes.

"BEORN!"

The bear paused and looked up. Fira would have waved if she could and instead settled for nodding her head. Beorn got up on his hind legs and she could just about see his smile.

"Behind you!"

Spinning Fira narrowly missed the other green dragons teeth. Rolling in the air she slammed into him; diving down as she did so. Pushing him towards the ground she kicked and lashed out; scratching him everywhere and anywhere. They both landed and she heard the sound of bones breaking. Shaking out her limbs Fira smiled to herself. The dragons broken body lay beneath her.

"Three down; two to go."

No sooner had this thought crossed her mind than she heard a roar. Jumping into the air she flew straight towards Tharos. She had to stop him from taking the mountain. Even if she died in the process.

* * *

Ducking under the orc Kili slashed at it's arm as Fili ran it through. The pair of them plus Thorin, Dwalin, Mithiel and Bilbo were still at Ravenhill. Mithiel had tried to fight but had been too injured and so Fili had ordered her and the Hobbit to hide. If he had the choice he would have taken her to the healing tents himself. But he couldn't leave; not now. And so he had to pray she would be alright where she was.

"Fili duck!"

Doing so he watched an arrow hit another orc in the eye. It fell back and Fili wrenched it free; handing it to Kili who wiped it on the ground.

"So I'm on thirty."

Fili raised an eyebrow, "Seriously Kili this is a battle! Not the time to keep count."

Kili folded his arms and Fili smirked.

"But for the record, I'm on thirty three."

Kili bit his lip, "Can't I be in the lead? Just this once?"

"Are you the older brother? No, I thought not."

Kili grinned and Fili couldn't help but look him up and down. He was hurt but nothing too serious. Moving over to hug him he froze as roars could be heard coming from the mountain.

"Dragons," Dwalin hissed. Fili gazed at his brother who licked his lips.

"Fira?" He smiled before his hope faded, "Or…"

"No," Fili nodded, "No it will be her Kee. I promise."

Kili said nothing and instead spun round and opened an orcs stomach. It fell back and Kili beamed.

"Thirty one."

* * *

Everything around her fell away as Fira soared towards Tharos. Sol and any remaining dragons be damned. She knew if Tharos died then the dragons would retreat. Without him they were nothing. Tharos roared but Fira didn't listen. Flattening her wings against her sides she shot upwards; hoping to catch him unawares.

Of course it wasn't that easy.

Tharos swerved to avoid her before biting down on her tail. Screaming Fira thrashed; kicking out at him. His teeth vanished, allowing her to turn and spit flames at him. He dived but several caught the ends of his tail. Nodding Fira unfurled her wings.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want this mountain? Is the entire Northern Wasteland not enough?"

Tharos spat at her, "The darkness is coming Fira. And we need to be ready. Without Erebor we have no hope."

"Darkness? What darkness?"

Tharos said nothing and instead lunged. Swerving Fira twisted and brought her jaws down on his hind leg. The king screeched and thrashed but she clung on until she heard a bone snap. Letting go she then used her tail to throw him aside.

"I won't let you take that mountain!"

Tharos sneered, "You think I fear you? You're a traitor and a murderer. I will rip you apart piece by piece and listen to you scream!"

Fira tried to move but she was too slow. Tharos slammed into her and she could feel his teeth digging into her neck. Head thrashing she kicked out. However he was using his three good legs to pin hers to her side. Blood ran down her body and Fira could feel her head dropping. She had to break free. She needed only the smallest amounts of room. Tharos let go of her neck and smiled.

"Goodbye Fira."

She nodded "Goodbye."

Reaching up she clamped her teeth down on his snout. Kicking out she freed her fore limbs and tore at his belly. She could hear Tharos screaming even though he couldn't open his mouth. Letting go Fira tore herself away and rounded on him. She had to end this quickly. She had minutes before she collapsed. Forcing her weak head up Fira could see Tharos shaking him. He looked as weak as her. That was something at least. Diving Fira could hear him laughing. However she willed herself to ignore it as she curved her body and began shooting upwards. Tharos' belly glowed and he opened his jaws wide. Fire shot over her but Fira didn't care. Her teeth tore open his neck and blood coated her snout. Tharos shrieked and thrashed about in her grip but she hung on. Her teeth sliced open his skin and already she could feel his body getting weaker and weaker. He gave a small twitch and she let go.

Fira had no words as the body of the Dragon king fell to the ground. Forcing her aching wings to keep her up she hung her head. She didn't care if it was over. She just wanted to sleep. Her vision blurred momentarily and she realised her wings were no longer supporting her. Fira said nothing as she fell through the air.

* * *

Wiping his bloodied sword on the ground Kili glanced back up at the sky. He could see Fira and another dragon battling it out with each other. He'd heard her screams and he'd been unable to stop his own. The orcs around him didn't matter anymore as he watched Fira fighting – no doubt to the death.

But then the other dragon had fallen. Kili had pressed a hand to his mouth to avoid crying out. He kept his eyes on Fira as she hovered in the sky.

And then she began to fall.

" _NO!"  
_

Kili could do nothing as Fira fell towards the earth. Her body twisted and contorted. As it got smaller he realised what was happening.

"No. No please!"

"Kili?"

Turning Kili saw his brother and Thorin running towards him.

"She…she's falling. When she hits the ground…"

Unable to finish Kili watched as Thorin nodded.

"Go to her."

"But…Azog and the others..?"

Thorin shook his head, "She is your One. She is the most precious thing in your world. Go to her."

Nodding Kili clapped Fili on the shoulder before turning and running. Looking up at the sky he realised he couldn't see Fira anymore. But his bond was still there. She had to be alive. She _had_ to be.

* * *

As he neared an almost abandoned part of the battlefield, Kili was aware that the sounds around him were getting quieter. Most of the orcs it seemed were dead or were running away. Trying not to look at the dead bodies he licked his lips.

"Fira? Fira answer me! Please answer me!"

Tears dripped down his face as he carried on walking. He had watched her fall. She had to have landed here.

"FIRA!"

He almost missed her at first. Kili had still been expecting to see the body of a dragon. But as his eyes scanned over Fira's naked human form he stumbled.

"Fira!"

Crashing beside her he looked her up and down. Not a scar in sight. Her hands and arms were completely clear and smooth. But that didn't mean she wasn't uninjured. Scratches covered her legs and Kili saw several nasty ones on her neck. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll get you to safety," he stroked her cheek, "Don't worry. I'm here now. You'll be fine."

Glancing round Kili tried to find something to cover her up. He'd carry her as she was if need be, but he wanted her to be decent. He caught sight of a dead elven soldier. Shutting his eyes Kili pulled the cloak away and laid it out by Fira.

"Okay. I'll be gentle I promise."

Lifting her he then set her down on the blanket. The second she touch the ground again her eyes snapped open. Kili watched on as her body buckled in his hands. Tears ran down her face as she screamed in pain.

"It hurts! It hurt, it hurts!"

"I know, I know," Kili stroked her forehead, "It'll be alright my love. You'll see."

Fira nodded before her eyes fixed onto him, "Kili?"

He nodded, "I'm here. I'll always be here."

Tears dripped down Fira's face.

"Kili…my legs…my legs really hurt."

"Okay," nodding Kili took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay where do they hurt?"

"Everywhere."

He smiled, "I was hoping you would be more specific."

Fira laughed before coughing weakly. Blood trailed from the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry. Guess I should have paid more attention to Oin."

Kili kissed her knuckles, "I saw you fighting earlier. You were breath taking!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

Smiling Kili inched closer. He wanted to take her in his arms and hug her. But the slightest movement would have her screaming again.

"I'm so sorry I drugged you. I should have trusted you and believed in you. I was blinded my need to protect you and I'm sorry."

Fira brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"It's okay."

Smiling Kili blinked back his tears.

"Okay. Fira I'm going to take you to Oin now. But I'm going to have to pick you up."

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

"I know. But this will hurt."

"Kili I'm a big girl. I can take it."

Smiling he carefully wrapped the blanket over her to cover her up.

" _Going so soon?"_

Freezing Kili locked eyes with Fira as a shadow fell over them. She gave him a pleading glance and he took her hand before looking up at Azog. The pale orc held his bladed hand up.

" _Do you want to know what your brother's scream sounds like? Your uncles?"_

"No," Kili bit his lip, "No they aren't…NO!"

Azog laughed. Kneeling down he dug the tip of his blade under Kili's chin. At this action Fira wriggled to try and pull it away. But all it did was made her scream again. Shushing her Kili fixed his gaze with Azog's.

" _Why don't you run? Why not save yourself?"_

"I won't leave her," Kili snarled. Azog glanced down at Fira.

" _Why? She is dying anyway after all."_

Gripping Fira close against him Kili smiled through his tears.

"Then I die with her."

"No," Fira shook her head, "Kili no…just…just run."

In response Kili held her against him. Nodding Azog dug the blade into the side of his neck.

" _As you wish."_

Kili kept his eyes open. He was going to watch it happen. He wouldn't show his fear. Smiling Azog moved to open his throat when there was a roar behind the orc. Gasping Kili watched as a huge brown shape hurled itself at Azog. He hurriedly lay over Fira; covering her with his body as the bear knocked Azog to the ground. Sitting up Kili blinked.

"Beorn?"

The bear swiped at Azog; clawing at the orcs face and stomach. Every so often Azog tried to stab Beorn. However he simply dodged the blows. Watching on Kili was horribly aware of Fira growing limp in his arms. But instead he just watched as Beorn knocked Azog to the ground and loomed over him.

Kili didn't even turn away as Beorn ripped the orcs neck open.

Satisfied it was over Kili let his tears fall. Azog had said…he told him that Fili..?

"Kili?"

At the voice Kili turned to see Beorn walking towards them. He was still in his bear form and Kili was shocked as a furry snout was pressed to his face.

"Thank you for saving her."

Beorn smiled and Kili turned back down to Fira. She lay limp in his hold, her head having fallen against his chest. Gulping Kili shook her.

"Fira? Fira I need you to wake up now."

She didn't move. Hugging her close Kili kissed her forehead.

"Wake up? Fira please just…just wake up for me."

She did nothing and Kili stared at Beorn in horror.

"Why won't she wake?"

 _ **And there we have it. Battle over and of course it must end on a cliff-hanger. Hope no one minds Beorn killing Azog but I figured he deserved it more than Thorin to be honest. Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	58. The Long Aftermath

_**Big thanks to Elven Silver Power Ranger, LadyZee86, Live4dancing, j123 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – For me Beorn suffered more at Azog's hands and I wanted him to actually do something in this story other than shelter the company.**_

 _ **Arianna Le Fay – Yay I did my job!**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – I'm afraid I love cliff-hangers too much to ever not do them. Glad you liked it.**_

 _ **Rachetg – No worries. Her dad was the dwarf. Don't worry I'm sure you'll enjoy the resolution to the cliff-hanger.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – All will be revealed soon.**_

 _ **Live4dancing – I plan to have some time after the battle and stuff. As for a sequel I don't think I will. I've got the ending planned and I like how it wraps everything up.**_

The Long Aftermath

"Fili? _Fili?"_

Blinking back her tears Mithiel yelled one last time. She and Bilbo had watched Fili, Thorin and Dwalin fight back against the orcs. More than ever she had wanted to join in the fight. But every time she moved pain would force her back. So she had been forced to sit and watch as the love of her life fought to keep Azog away from her. The three dwarves had managed to push the orcs back and only when Ravenhill fell silent did Mithiel dare come out of hiding. Bilbo was behind her and she could see he was shaking just as much as she was.

"Do you… do you think Thorin did it?"

Mithiel sighed, "I don't know. I don't even care. I just want to know where he is."

Bilbo nodded before narrowing his eyes, "Wait…can you hear that?"

"What?" Biting her lip Mithiel listened before shaking her head.

"Bilbo it's silent."

"Exactly," he jumped up and down, "If it's silent then the battle is over! We've won!"

Mithiel wanted to smile. She wanted to hug the Hobbit and spin him round. But as she glanced over the desolate landscape she couldn't bring herself to do it.

They had won. But at what cost?

"Mithiel?"

Glancing down she smiled at Bilbo. The Hobbit nodded.

"I'm going to look for Thorin."

Opening her mouth Mithiel had no time to answer as Bilbo ran off. Holding her hands together she bit her lip. She had no idea which way Fili had gone. It had been almost an hour since she had last seen him. Her bond still hummed inside of her but it was a lot weaker than before. _Much_ weaker.

"MITHIEL!"

At Dwalin's voice Mithiel turned; half expecting him to be carrying Fili's body in his arms. Instead the older dwarf ran to her empty handed. But she did notice the tears running down his face.

"Mithiel…I've found him. Ye need…lass ye need to come with me."

"Is he…Dwalin just tell me if he's dead?"

"No. No still alive. But he's trapped."

Nodding Mithiel forced her stiff body to follow the dwarfs. Each movement caused more and more pain to ripple through her. But she forced herself to push it to one side. She didn't matter. Fili was the important one here. She had to find him. Before it was too late.

* * *

When Dwalin stopped Mithiel almost ran into him. All she could see were the bodies of orcs.

"Dwalin I don't understand?"

He said nothing and instead leant over the closest orc. Moving round to get a better look Mithiel gasped. Fili lay under the orcs body. It covered his stomach and the top of his legs. Tears came to her eyes. His skin was so pale and she knew the orc would be crushing his lung. One of his arms was at an odd angle and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. Kneeling down she pushed his hair away from his face.

"Oh Fili."

"Lass we need to free him. If he stays like this any longer his body will be crushed."

Nodding Mithiel got to her feet and moved so she was on the orcs other side. Dwalin grabbed hold of it.

"Right. When I say push, push."

Nodding Mithiel placed her hands on the orcs body. It was sticky with sweat and blood.

"Push!"

Screaming as her sore arms tried to move the orc away, Mithiel felt her feet slip on the ice. Dwalin kept yelling but she ignored him. Instead glancing down at Fili as the orc came away from him. Dwalin dragged the orc off him as Mithiel knelt down; pressing a hand to his neck.

"I can't feel a pulse!"

Turning her back on Dwalin she placed both hands on Fili's chest and began to pushing.

"You are not dying here Fili! I'm not going to let you!"

"Lass…"

"No!" She turned back to Fili, "Come on. If you don't do this for me then do it for Kili. He needs to you fight Fili! _I_ need you to fight!"

She felt Dwalin's hands on her shoulders.

"Mithiel I'm sorry. We're too late. He's gone."

Shaking her head Mithiel carried on compressing Fili's chest. He'd never give up on her; she'd kill herself before she gave up on him.

"Come on Fili. COME ON!"

He remained lifeless. Moving away Mithiel clenched her fists and brought it down on his chest.

"Fili please!" She hit him again, "PLEASE!"

He coughed.

Gasping Mithiel cupped his face as Fili's eyes opened. He gazed up at her.

"Hello beautiful."

"You…" Mithiel furiously brushed away her tears, "Don't do that again!"

"What? Call you beautiful?" Fili smiled before forcing himself up. His left arm he held close against his chest to avoid moving it. With a wince Fili glanced at himself.

"I don't want to know what I look like."

"Ye look like someone with a broken arm who was being squashed by an orc!" Dwalin said. Smiling Mithiel pressed her forehead to Fili's.

"Mithiel?"

"You…you were dead!" Her whole body was shaking, "You weren't breathing! I thought…I thought I was saying goodbye to you!"

"Listen to me," Fili caressed her neck with his good arm, "You're stuck with me. For hundreds of years to come."

Mithiel smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Kili wasted no time. Scooping Fira up he cradled her against his chest. He could hear Beorn whining.

"She'll be fine," Kili forced himself to sound more confident than he actually felt.

"Trust me Beorn. She'll pull through this."

The bear nodded, "I cannot lose her. Not now."

Kili nodded, "Neither can I."

Turning round he held Fira's unconscious body against him as he ran across the battlefield. A part of him wanted to find Thorin and Fili. Or…or their bodies. But all he could think about what the girl in his arms. The girl who had changed him forever. The girl who had become a part of his life; a part he considered sacred.

"This is becoming a habit," Kili smiled down at Fira, "You lying in my arms and me worrying. I love you but I don't suppose we could try and break this habit. My heart won't take it otherwise."

Fira did nothing and Kili bit his lip.

"You saved so many people today. You saved a whole mountain! You talk about how you aren't worthy of me. Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm worthy of you!"

He blinked back his tears, "You will be fine Fira. You will be fine. You have to be!"

* * *

When they reached the encampment Kili wasn't surprised to see that several tents were being used for healing purposes. As he saw the company clustered around one of them his heart leapt into his throat. None of them looked happy; in fact Bofur and Bifur were crying! Gulping Kili hurried over towards them.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"They're alive!" Gloin yelled.

Stepping back Kili watched as the entire company minus Thorin, Fili and Oin ran towards him. However their happiness vanished the second they saw Fira in his arms. Dori sighed.

"We'd had no word if you two were alive. Is she..?"

"For now," Kili glanced at them all. He wanted to ask about Fili but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Eventually curiosity won out.

"Fili?"

"He's fine," Dwalin smiled, "Mithiel's with him now. He's got a broken arm and badly sprained ankle. But he'll recover."

Nodding Kili could see the looks on the others faces. No doubt they were expecting him to ask about Thorin. Instead he eased past them and headed into the healing tents.

"Oin! OIN!"

The older dwarf ran over and Kili showed him Fira.

"She…she won't wake up! I've tried everything but she just lies there!"

"Okay Kili take it easy," Oin placed a hand on his shoulder, "Keep calm lad. We'll sort her out. Put her there by ye brother."

Placing Fira on an empty bed Kili glanced up to see Fili sitting on the next one. Mithiel stood beside him; holding his hand. Kili blinked back his tears.

"Azog said…he told me…"

Fili gulped, "You saw Azog?"

"When I found Fira he found us. He was going to kill us when Beorn stopped him."

Fili glanced at the still form of Fira and Kili sighed.

"I don't…she won't wake up!"

"Lad," Oin sighed, "She'll be fine. Just give me time to examine her."

Nodding Kili held Fira's hand, "She said her legs hurt."

Nodding Oin signalled for a screen to be pulled around Fira's bed. As the blanket was removed Kili blushed. However he knew Oin wasn't even looking at her and was instead examining her legs. He pressed down on her thighs and calves before doing the same with her hips.

"As I thought. She'd broken her pelvis and her thigh bones. I imagine the impact of hitting the ground caused this. Also there's some bruising on her back. She's lucky not the have broken that!"

"And…and that's it?" Kili couldn't help but smile.

"I think so. I'll have to check for internal bleeding but I think she'll be fine. It'll be some time before she can walk again though," he sighed, "in truth Kili. There's a small possibility she'll never walk again."

Gulping Kili gazed down at Fira.

"But she won't die?"

"No. No I expect the shock and the pain caused her to collapse. She'll wake in a few hours' time."

Nodding Kili then glanced at the screen. He could hear Fili talking with Mithiel. He wanted to see his brother. To hug him and never let go. Oin smiled.

"Go and see Fili. She'll be in safe hands."

"I…" as much as he wanted to see Fili he didn't want to leave Fira. Oin however was already pushing him away.

"I'll get you the second she wakes. I promise."

Nodding Kili blew Fira a kiss before moving away.

Moving towards his brother Kili realised he had tears falling down his face. He'd come so close to losing to the two people that mattered most in his life. Fili was still talking to Mithiel and was yet to notice him. Clearing his throat Kili watched as his brother turned around.

"Kee! How is she?"

"Fine um…" Kili glanced at Mithiel. He knew she's want to stay. But he needed to see Fili alone. Just for a bit. Thankfully the elf smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone," she moved away when Fili took her hand.

"No. You're going to see a healer."

"Fili..!"

"No arguments," he turned and called one over before looking back at her.

"Mithiel you're hurt. Get yourself seen to else I'll carry you over to a healer myself."

She giggled and moved away. Waiting until she was gone Kili stood by his brothers bed.

"So how's Fira?"

"Fine. Her pelvis is broken along with nearly all of her legs bones. Oin's pretty confident she'll walk again but…well he said there was a chance she might not."

Fili took his hand, "She'll be fine Kili. Trust me. What about you? Are you hurt?"

Kili rubbed his neck and Fili narrowed his eyes.

"What's that?"

"What…oh nothing."

"No it isn't," leaning over Fili moved his hand away and Kili bit his lip. Azog's blade had dug into his neck enough to leave a thin cut. Fili's hand shook.

"What happened?"

"When Azog found us he dug his sword into my neck. I'm fine Fee. Honestly."

Fili shook his head, "I should have been there to keep you safe. I'm sorry."

"No. No Fili it's not your fault. I'm the useless brother not you."

"Kee?"

Nodding Kili allowed his emotions to pour out of him.

"You were hurt and I wasn't! Fira was hurt and I wasn't! I wasn't able to protect the two people I love most in my life. I failed! I should have tried to protect Fira. I should have tried to protect you. You've almost died so many times because of me and I hate myself for it!"

"No," Fili shook his head, "No Kili. Kili this isn't your fault. I'd rather be injured a thousand times than watch you get hurt once. You are my brother and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Smiling Kili turned to see Oin moving the screen away. Fira was lying on the bed with a blanket pulled over her. At the shirt she wore Kili frowned. Oin smiled.

"Sigrid found some spare clothes for her. They're big but should keep her decent."

"Thanks," Kili smiled before turning to Fili. His brother grinned.

"I know you want to sit with her Kee."

Nodding bashfully Kili turned to see Fira screwing her face up. Her eyes opened and Kili could have jumped up and down like a child at the sight. Fira glanced over at him.

"Kili?"

He nodded as she tried to sit up.

And then she screamed.

Rushing towards her Kili took her shoulders in an effort to calm her. Fira thrashed and contorted in his grip; screaming in agonising pain.

"It hurts! Kili please stop it hurting!"

"It's okay Fira," Kili stroked her hair, "It'll be okay."

She nodded, allowing him to lie her back down. She whimpered but Kili had a feeling she wouldn't scream again.

"Sorry, I should have said," Oin sighed, "She can't move her back for a while. At least not too much. She needs complete rest and relaxation."

Kili stroked Fira's hand whilst she gazed up at him. Oin patted him on the shoulder before moving away. Leaning over Fira Kili glanced her up and down.

"How do you feel?"

"Everything hurts. My back, my legs. I can't move anything."

Kili smiled, "Don't panic sweetheart. You'll get better."

Fira smiled and Kili sighed to himself. He had been saying it more for his own benefit than hers.

* * *

Kili was aware of someone entering the tent. However his gaze remained fixed on Fira. Fili was asleep on the bed beside him whilst Fira was doing the same. She had tired to curl up onto her side but all it had resulted in was more screaming. Kili had only just gotten her to sleep and when he glanced up the sight of Thorin wasn't one he wanted right now. Yes he was happy his uncle was alive and – by the looks of things – unhurt. But he didn't want Thorin anywhere near Fira.

"Kili…how is she?"

"Like you care."

Thorin flinched before nodding, "I know a simple apology won't make up for what I did."

"You're right," Kili turned to face him, "It won't."

"But please allow me to begin," Thorin begged, "Please allow me to try and make up for what I did to you both."

"I should, "Kili tenderly stoked Fira's hand, "After all you're my uncle. I could have lost you today. But I can't."

"Kili?"

"Fira…I thought she was dying," Kili brushed away his tears, "I thought I would actually lose her this time. Right now she is the only thing that matters to me. My priority is making her better," he sighed at Thorin, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you. I know you weren't in your right mind when you did what you did. But I don't know if I can ever trust you not to fall victim to the gold."

"I won't, "Thorin said stiffly, "I'm giving Bard and the people of Laketown three times their share. I imagine without the Arkenstone and most of the gold I won't fall under it's influence."

"That's good," Kili said with a small smile, "But even so. I can't forgive you. Certainly not now and I don't know if I ever will."

"Am I at least allowed to try and earn your forgiveness?"

Kili nodded, "You can try and earn mine. But I don't want you anywhere near Fira. I don't want you to look at her or go near her. What you did to her…I doubt I'll ever be able to forgive you for it."

Thorin nodded and began moving away. Biting his lip Kili watched him go before gazing back down at Fira.

"I'm here darling. I'm right here. And I'll never leave you."

 _ **So everyone is alive and in one piece…sort of. As for Kili and Thorin's fractured relationship only time will tell. Yes I know Thorin wasn't in his right mind but if I was Kili I know I would struggle to get over what he did. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	59. A Difficult Recovery

_**Big thanks to AureliaPhoenixAnastasia and SunSetsOfAnotherWorld for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Arianna Le Fay – You'll have to wait and see how that all turns out!**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – I wasn't going to let anyone die. I agree with you on that one.**_

 _ **Live4Dancing – I know what you mean. Not yet decided what will happen.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I'd be the same in his shoes. In two days he's watched his uncle go mad, attack and try to kill Fira. Banish them both. He's had to fight in a battle and almost lose Fira. You can't blame him for how he's feeling.**_

 _ **ThatGirl2002 – I'd be just as angry. But hopefully things will work out.**_

A Difficult Recovery

Fili smiled as he looked over in the next bed. Kili was curled up beside Fira, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. It was the only way to keep her still as she slept. Fili could still remember the tears on Kili's face as Fira screamed with each movement.

"How are you?"

At Mithiel's voice Fili turned and smiled. Moving across he waited until she was lying down beside him.

"I'm fine. You?"

She nodded, "Sigrid patched me up. I'm fine."

Bowing his head Fili tightened his grip, pulling Mithiel onto him.

"I thought I would lose you," he whispered, "I watched you fall. And in that moment I wanted to die so badly. I wanted to be able to see you again."

"Don't think about it," Mithiel kissed his forehead, "It's over now. Everything will be fine."

Fili nodded, "But it got me thinking. I could have lost you so many times on this quest. There were times when I did lose you! I was tempted to wait and ask but now…I just want us to be together properly."

"Fili," Mithiel blinked at him, "Are you asking...?"

Nodding Fili took her hand and kissed it.

"Will you marry me?"

Mithiel paused and Fili sighed.

"I know it's not a big speech and I know I don't have a ring to offer you. But I'm sort of hoping that doesn't matter."

"Of course it doesn't," she kissed his forehead, "Fili I am in love with you! I'd marry you if you were a beggar with only one piece of bread to give me."

Snorting with laughter Fili pressed a hand to his aching side.

"So that's a yes then?"

Mithiel leaned in and covered his mouth with hers.

"What do you think?"

* * *

Opening his eyes Kili hissed as he sat up. One of his arms was completely numb from sleeping on it all night. But it had been the only way to prevent Fira from rolling over in her sleep. Smiling down at her Kili realised she was staring at the ceiling of the tent with tears in her eyes.

"Fira?"

She said nothing. One hand rested on her stomach whilst the other grasped at her neck. Kili frowned at this. Only understanding when he realised what was missing. The chain her ring had hung from was gone.

"I lost it," Fira's lip wobbled, "When I shifted the chain must have broken off. I didn't even think about it."

More tears fell and Kili lay back down beside her.

"It doesn't matter," his kissed the space next to her ear whilst stroking her hair.

"I can get you another ring. A better ring."

"But I want _that_ ring! I want the ring you spent so long carving. I want the ring you found before we even began courting. I want the ring that kept me going in Erebor. I want the ring you gave to me in Laketown!"

Kili could feel her body shake and he forced himself to keep her still. He wasn't sure how much she had to move for the pain to start up.

"Fira we'll find it," he kissed her knuckles, "I'll get the others to start searching. I'll find it and bring it back."

"No point."

Kili bit his lip. This didn't sound like Fira. Normally she was so full of life and determination. But now her voice was dull. Empty.

"No point because you won't find it. How can you find one ring on a battlefield?"

"I'll try," Kili nodded, "It can't be hard. If you tell us where you were when you shifted then maybe…"

"Forget it Kili," Fira blinked away more tears, "Maybe it's a good thing. It saves you having to take it back."

"Take it..? Fira why on earth would I take it back?"

"Kili you can do much better than marrying some half breed. A freak."

"Fira don't call yourself that!"

"But I am! I am a freak! A freak who is now a cripple."

"No," Kili could feel his own tears coming, "No Fira. I love you. I am _in love_ with you! I want to marry you the second we can. Don't you want that?"

She nodded, "But Kili…I can't even sit up without screaming. I'm no healer but I know I might never walk again. Why would you want to burden yourself with that when you now have the pick of all the girls back home?"

"I don't want any of the girls back home," Kili insisted, "I want you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please believe me when I say you're never a burden to me."

Fira turned her head and Kili could see the lost look in her eyes.

"Fira..?"

"I want to be by myself."

"I…" Kili didn't bother. Kissing her cheek he moved off the bed and towards the tent exit. Fira knew Fili was watching him go but she refused to look in his direction. Wiping her tears away she grasped her bare neck.

She loved Kili but she couldn't burden him like this.

* * *

Stumbling outside Kili blinked in the sudden sunlight. He'd gotten so used to inside the tent that it took his eyes a while to adjust. The second they had done so he was bombarded with visitors.

"How is she?"

"Is she awake yet?"

"Can we see her?"

Kili waved away the questions.

"She's awake yes. She'll be okay…I think. But she doesn't want to see anyone. Not even me it seems."

"I don't believe that for a second," Bofur grinned. However his smiled faded when Kili nodded.

"Well given she pretty much kicked me out I'd say she doesn't want to see me."

No one seemed to have an answer for this. Glancing round the small group Kili could see Thorin at the back. He hadn't realised at the time but now he thought about it he realised Thorin had been the first to ask after Fira.

"Lad?"

At Oin's voice Kili sighed.

"Why is she being so…moody?"

"So much has happened to her. She needs time to adjust. For some that means they lash out at those they love."

Nodding Kili glanced over his shoulder. He could still make out the very edges of the battlefield.

"Kili?"

Turning to Dwalin Kili sighed.

"Fira's ring. She lost it when she shifted. I said I'd get it back but…I don't even know where to start looking!"

"We'll help," Bilbo nodded, "Besides I was hired as a burglar. I'm sure I can find one ring?"

Smiling Kili shook his head, "Thank you. But I don't know where to begin! If I knew where she was when she had shifted then…"

"I do."

At Nori's voice Kili blinked. The other dwarf nodded.

"I saw her shift. At first I thought she was in pain. But then as she began to transform I realised what was happening," he blushed, "It was one of the best sights I'll ever see."

"Can you take me there?" It wasn't really a question. Nori nodded.

"Of course."

Not bothering to glance at the others Kili ran after Nori as they headed back out onto the battlefield.

* * *

"Here?"

"Here. I'm sure. Well almost sure."

Nodding Kili looked down at the ground around him. The bodies of any elven or dwarven soldiers were already being removed. However no one seemed willing to touch the bodies of the orcs. Kili himself didn't want to be anywhere near them. Instead he knelt down and began digging around. Deep known he knew he had no chance. The ring was tiny. And even if he did find it chances were it would be crushed beyond recognition.

"Let me help."

As Nori knelt beside him Kili wanted to tell him to go away. But he just nodded and carried on working.

"No," sitting back on his heels he wiped his face, "No it's not here. We won't find it."

"No," Nori shook his head, leaning forward, "Kili look."

Leaning over him Kili caught sight of something small glinting in the light. Hurriedly pushing Nori aside he grabbed the ring and held it against his chest. Kissing it he checked it over. Somehow it looked as good as new.

"Congratulations," Nori said suddenly. Kili blinked and the dwarf nodded.

"I never really said it properly when we found out. You two deserve each other."

"Thank you."

However Nori wasn't done, "I'm so sorry for what I said to her in Goblin Town. She's not a traitor. She saved us all. I was angry and just lashing out. But she means the world to all of us and I would never want to hurt her. Can you tell her that?"

"Tell her yourself," Kili got to his feet, "Assuming she lets any of us near her."

"She will," Nori rubbed his back, "She loves you."

* * *

As they re-entered the camp Kili had a feeling something was wrong. By the time they reached the healing tents he could hear the worried mutterings from the company. Clearing his throat he gulped at their tear stricken faces.

"What…no!"

"No she's still alive," Bofur gulped, "We didn't want her to be alone so I went in to see her. She told me to leave her alone and then she just blacked out."

Gripping the ring in his fists Kili hurried into the tent. Fili was sitting up and Kili could see his eyes weren't moving from Fira's still body. Oin and Gandalf were crowding around her.

"What is it? Let me see her!"

"Lad," Oin pulled him away, "She's bleeding internally."

"So? You must be able to treat her?"

Oin fell silent and Kili could feel everything crashing down around him.

"Kili. There's nothing I can do. The bleeding…it's too severe."

"No. No you can help her! You can save her! Please you have to save her for me!"

Darting forward Kili screamed an arm pulled him back. Lashing out he froze when Fili added in his own scream. Glancing over Kili realised he had just hit his brothers broken arm. Fili blinked back his tears of pain whilst Kili shook his head.

"I…Fee I'm so sorry!"

"No," Fili took deep breaths, "It's fine. I was the idiot who tried to restrain you."

Kili said nothing. Instead he sunk to his knees; burying his face in his hands.

"She can't… I need to give her the ring! I need her to see it again!"

"Kili I…if I could help her then I would, "Oin said softly, "I'm so sorry."

"Gandalf?" Kili forced himself to smile, "You must be able to save her? Please I'll do anything."

"I'm sorry Kili," the Wizard sighed, "I can't heal her alone. I need Beorns help."

Jumping to his feet Kili ran over to the wizard.

"But he's here! He saved us from Azog!"

"Beorn was in the battle?" The Wizard then pursed his lips before hurrying from the tent. Kili didn't bother asking why the skin changer would be needed. He just gazed down at Fira and held her hand.

"I found it," his lips brushed her forehead, "Good as new."

Fili held him close as he slipped the ring onto Fira's finger. They stayed like that in silence. The only sound coming from Kili's muffled sobs.

"Where is she?"

At Beorns voice Kili bit his lip. The giant had to walk almost bent double to fit in the tent. He saw tears dripping down Beorns cheeks as he saw Fira.

"She's bleeding internally. I can't save her on my own."

Nodding Beorn turned to Kili.

"Please wait outside."

"No. No I'm not leaving her."

"Please. She will be in a lot of pain. You won't help her by staying here."

Biting his lip Kili realised Fili had taken his hand.

"Come on brother. We'll wait outside."

Nodding Kili gave Fira one last kiss before letting Fili take him away. Not saying anything he allowed Fili to lead him to the others. No one said anything and when he collapsed to his knees Kili didn't bother shooing Thorin's comforting arm away.

* * *

The wait was short but agonising.

Every so often a high pitched scream would come from the tent. Each time that happened Kili would jump to his feet and run; only to be held back by the others. In the end he couldn't take anymore and curled up with his hands pressed over his ears. No dared say anything to him and when he heard Beorn's voice Kili could help but jump.

"Is she..?"

"She's alive," the skin changer wiped his eyes, "But still sleeping."

"I'm going to sit with her," Kili stood up and nodded at Beorn.

"It's not a request either."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

Smiling Kili forced himself into the tent and towards Fira's bedside. She looked so still. But as he saw the steady rise and fall of her chest he knew she would be fine.

"I don't care how much you yell at me," Kili whispered, "I will never stop loving you. I promise."

* * *

Fili chewed on his bottom lip before wincing as the pain started up in his arm. He was waiting for someone to order him back to bed. After all his ankle was covered in bite marks, his arm was broken and he'd been stabbed. But he couldn't move. All he could do was watch Mithiel. She was busy sitting with Tilda; doing her best to keep the young girl calm. Fili smiled. Mithiel would make a wonderful mother. That was one conversation he knew they would need to have. But first he would buy her a ring and propose to her properly. Forcing himself to his aching feet Fili made to move towards Mithiel. Only someone else got there before him.

Clenching his fists Fili watched as Alfred stood right beside his fiancée. Mithiel didn't notice him at first; and when she did Fili could see her fear even from this distance. He hadn't been given his sword back but he had several knives hidden in his coat. Trying not to make a sound he limped towards the pair.

"Tilda. Go and find your brother whilst I talk to Alfred," Mithiel voice was firm and Fili had a feeling only he could sense her fear. Tilda nodded and ran off. Alfred smiled and Fili realised a knife was in his hand as the man ran a finger down Mithiel's bruised face.

"You're still very beautiful," Alfred hissed.

Mithiel tried to step away when he lunged forward and grabbed her wrist. Clearing his throat Fili watched as the pair spun round. Alfred raised an eyebrow whilst Fili focused his gaze on Mithiel's wrist in Alfred's hand.

"Release her," he spoke softly but each word was laced with a threat. Alfred sniffed.

"Or what?"

"Or I gut you right here." Brandishing the knife Fili knew his face was enough to scare the man off. As Mithiel was released she moved to stand behind him. However Fili wasn't done. Not by a long shot. He still needed to make Alfred pay for what happened in Laketown.

"One moment. I wish to talk to you."

"Oh?"

Fili nodded; enjoying the fear on the other man's face.

"This girl here is my fiancée. When we were in Laketown you abducted her, imprisoned her and then tortured her. I promised that I would kill you for it."

"Now now," Alfred took a step back, "I was only doing my job. I didn't want to hurt her."

"Liar," Mithiel spat, "You told me you hoped I'd stay quiet. That way you could hurt me more."

Fili wanted to be sick at this. However he kept his cool.

"I won't kill you Alfred. But I want to make it clear what happens if you dare lay a finger on the woman I love."

Darting forward Fili grabbed Alfred's wrist. The taller man tried to push him away but Fili had already bent his wrist back. Stepping away he sheathed the knife.

"Should I hear you've hurt anyone with your sadistic methods then I'll do far worse than break your wrist. Do you understand?"

Alfred nodding; cradling his injured hand. Turning away from him Fili wrapped his arms around Mithiel's waist.

"He was right about one thing."

"Oh."

"You're beautiful."

 _ **There will be some more Thorin and Kili later on but I wanted plenty of Fira/Kili time. I think we all deserve it. Finally Alfred gets what he deserves from Fili! Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	60. A Difficult Decision

_**Big Thanks to ClumsyReader for favouriting.**_

 _ **Arianna Le Fay – Things will get better I promise. I'm not making a sequel but we have a while to go before this story ends.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – I think it's more trying to cope emotionally with everything that has happened.**_

 _ **Raeshell – I think she was just overwhelmed by everything and lashed out.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Things will get better soon I promise.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Alfred is stupid full stop. And yes Thorin has a LOT of work to do on that score.**_

A Difficult Decision

It was another hour before she woke up. Kili himself had only just woken from a nap to feel the woman in his arms moving slightly. Hurriedly sitting up he hovered his hands over her shoulders in case he needed to keep her still. He'd heard her screams too many times already. He couldn't hear them again.

"Fira?"

She forced her eyes open and to his surprise she smiled up at him.

"Kili."

Out of habit she moved to sit up when Kili suddenly eased her back down. Fira bit her lips and wrung her hands together.

"I wanted…"

Kili couldn't contain his grin when he saw what she was staring at. Fira didn't hide her tears as she held her hand up to see the ring.

"But…Kili how did you find it?"

"A bit of help…and a lot of luck," he admitted, "I told you I'd bring it back."

Fira smiled and Kili took her hand, kissing the ring.

"Now are you going to be an idiot and start all that talk about me taking the ring back? Or must I propose to you again to make you see the truth?"

Giggling Fira shook her head, "No. Kili I don't know why I said that. I don't know why I said a lot of thing earlier. I was just…I don't know. I was tired and angry," she narrowed her eyes.

"You still aren't completely forgiven for drugging me you know."

He gave a small nod, "I know. I'm sorry Fira. I should have trusted you and believed in you. But I let my feelings for you blind me. I treated you as though you were nothing and I'm so so sorry."

Smiling Fira squeezed his hand, "I know."

Kili could have stayed like that forever if he had the choice. However at that exact moment he heard Fili clear his throat behind him.

"The other wondered if they could see her for a bit?"

Glancing at Fira Kili smiled and nodded. Fili hurried off whilst Fira sighed.

"Can't I sit up for a bit? Please?"

"Oin told you to rest," Kili whispered, "We don't know how long it will take for your back to heal."

"Just for a few minutes. I've been lying here long enough. It's bad enough my legs are broken. Please Kili."

He sighed, "You know I can't resist that look."

"What look?" she gave him an innocent smile. Shaking his head Kili got to his feet and moved towards her back. He held Fira under her arms.

"On three just sit up. Three!"

She did so and Kili had anticipated the cry of pain. She wasn't screaming at least but when he saw her face he had a feeling she'd forced herself not to. Fira took deep breaths.

"Please tell me this isn't permanent?"

"No," Kili kissed her neck, "You'll be well again soon."

"Fira!"

At Mithiel's voice Kili stood back to let the company in. As expected Thorin was nowhere to be seen. Keeping beside Fira to help support her the companies endless chatter washed straight over his head. All he could do was stare at Fira and the beaming smile on her face.

* * *

Lying back down Fira gave a small grunt as her back stung again. Oin had assured her it wouldn't last beyond a few weeks. Her legs and hips were a different matter. Her pelvis was broken along with both thigh bones. Her knees were fine – somehow – and her lower legs were just suffering from torn muscles. It still meant at least two months of not being able to walk. Pushing that thought from her mind she glanced at to see Kili entering the tent. Unable to stop her smile Fira reached out for him. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"How are you?"

"Tired," she admitted, "I'd forgotten how…full on the company could be sometimes."

Kili laughed. But as his usual grin was replaced with a sombre expression Fira could feel hr chest tighten.

"Kili?"

"I…I wanted to ask you something?" Kili stroked her hand; keeping his eyes fixed on her face.

"How would you feel about living somewhere else for a few months? Just until you're healed."

Fira had no answer. Instead she glanced towards the tent flap where she could hear the others talking to each other.

"Is this about Thorin?"

She knew Kili wanted to deny it. However he gave in and nodded.

"Yes. Well not entirely…but mostly yes."

"Kili…"

"Fira I don't trust him!" Kili burst out, "He could have killed you earlier! He told me he's giving most of the gold to the people of Laketown but what if that isn't enough. I can't stay at Erebor and fear for your safety every five minutes. I want to be somewhere where I know you'll be safe!"

He stopped and sighed to himself. Fira said nothing as Kili composed himself before carrying on.

"I did mean it about you though. I don't think Erebor is the best place for you to rest right now. So much needs to be done. I daren't think about how much rebuilding we'll need to do," he squeezed her hand.

"Also; when things settle down I'll be a prince again. I'll have to sit through council meetings and have more lessons and training and everything! I just…I want to spend some time with you. You and only you. I want to get the privacy that other couples get to have. I want to wake up and know I'll only be spending time with you! I think we've earned that Fira. So…"

As he trailed off Fira glanced down at herself.

"If you don't want to then I understand. I just…I thought maybe it would be nice to be by ourselves for a bit."

"Where would we go?"

Kili gave her a cheeky grin, "I haven't gotten that far in the plan. I was waiting to hear your answer."

Nodding Fira turned away from Kili. In many ways he was right. They did deserve some time together. They might have been together since leaving Bag End but they were always with the others. And it's not like they had been resting either. Escaping trolls and goblins and orcs to name a few. Fira smiled to herself. She did want to spend time with Kili. Be with him without worrying about anyone else.

"Fira?"

She nodded, "I think it's a lovely idea but…Kili you said yourself; you're a prince now. Don't you need to stay? I mean won't they expect you to?"

"I doubt it," Kili snorted, "Fili's the heir not me. Besides I think the others will want us to be together for a bit. It's not like we're never coming back. Once you're fully healed we'll return. I just…I want you to be somewhere quiet and peaceful. I want you to be somewhere safe."

Fira took his hand, "In that case we'd best let the others know we're planning a little trip."

Grinning Kili leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. He drew away and Fira raised an eyebrow.

"You missed."

Kili said nothing; instead kissing her gently, "I never miss."

* * *

"Kee," Fili blinked back his tears, "Kee you can't leave. Not now."

Kili sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not going forever Fili. Just until Fira is better. We need to go. I don't know how I can make you understand that."

His brother sighed and Kili glanced at the others. All of them were staring at him in shock. However Kili noted several of them were giving him small nods.

"But what about when mother and the others arrive?" Fili whispered, "What about all the work that needs to be done here?"

"I know," Kili rubbed his brothers good arm, "I know Fee. But I don't have a choice. Fira needs complete rest and she can't get that here. I'm going to look after her. I want to look after her. She needs to be my priority now Fee. You must see that?"

"No I do," Fili shut his eyes before opening them again.

"I guess I'm just being selfish. After almost eighty years being apart for a few months…it doesn't seem right."

"I'll be back before you know it," Kili grinned, "Besides with Mithiel around you won't even notice I'm gone."

"Rubbish," Fili sniffed as he pulled Kili in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Kee. Mother will be as well. And father."

Blushing Kili stepped back to stare at the others. Narrowing his eyes he realised Thorin wasn't among them. He had assumed his uncle had waited outside during Fira's visit. But it seemed Thorin had vanished.

"Has anyone seen uncle?" Kili bit his lip, "He needs to know."

Fili shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Is this just about Fira Kee?"

"Well…some of it is," Kili ignored the glances being sent his way.

"I just…what he could have done to Fira…I need time to try and get over it. She needs time. I want to forgive him. I still love him. But I just want to get away from everything that's happened recently. I know I'm being selfish."

"No," Fili shook his head, "No you aren't. You and Fira deserve this more than anyone here. Trust me on that."

Nodding Kili turned as he heard someone clearing their throat. As Thorin stepped up to him he was aware of the others backing away. His uncle reached out a hand before pulling back.

"I overheard what you said to Fili," Thorin's voice sounded hoarse, "Where will you both go?"

"We don't know," Kili admitted, "Fira suggested asking Beorn if we could stay with him for a bit."

Thorin nodded, "I'll tell Thranduil you'll be going through Mirkwood. I doubt he try and stop you but you never know."

Kili smiled; touched that Thorin was allowing him to do this.

"We won't be long. A few months at the most. And we'll keep in touch I promise."

"Kili you deserve this. You and Fira deserve this luxury after all you've been through. I know I'm partly to blame. I just hope I can do enough one day to earn your forgiveness."

"I hope so to," Kili reached out and placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"You're my uncle and I still love you."

Thorin smiled before stepping back, "I'll find Beorn for you. In the meantime go and see Fira."

"He needs no encouraging on that score!" Bofur grinned. Blushing Kili hurried back into the tent; his ears going red from all the wolf whistles outside.

* * *

It wasn't hard to know when Beorn had arrived. Glancing over his shoulder Kili smiled as the giant skin changer moved towards Fira's bed. She forced herself to sit up; gasping in pain. Kili wasted no time in moving round and gently rubbing the area in question. Oin had told him it would ease the pain. Beorn smiled and Kili could see tears in his eyes.

"It's good to see you well little fawn."

Fira grinned, "Thank you for saving him from Azog. If I had lost him…" she shuddered and Kili kissed her cheek.

"He saved us both Fira."

"I know. But you're more important."

"Fira stop it!"

Beorn chuckled, "That's a discussion I'd love to see. But I'm told you want to see me."

"Yes," Kili wrung his hands nervously. He was in many ways talking to someone who was Fira's adopted big brother. He knew Beorn had Fira's safety and well-being at heat and Kili hoped that was enough to get the skin changer to agree to his proposal.

"Fira and I…we want to get away from Erebor for a bit. I want her to be able to heal in peace. We were wondering if we could live with you for a few months."

He was surprised when Beorn nodded straight away.

"Of course. You may have Fira's room. I'd like to see her again. And not just as a flying visit."

Fira smiled, "Thank you."

"When do you plan to leave?"

"We don't know," Kili admitted, "In a week. Maybe two. It depends how long things take. Bodies still need to be found, Fira still needs to remain here for a bit."

Beorn nodded, "I will wait for you."

He got up to go before glancing back to Kili.

"I see you're more than just courting?"

At the ring Fira nodded and Kili blushed.

"I'll treat her well I swear."

"I know you will," Beorn smiled down, "I was just going to say that Fira considers my home her home. I wish you to know that it is yours now as well should you wish it."

"I…thank you," Kili couldn't help his bow. He had never expected Beorn to treat him that way. The skin changer nodded in approval and left. Kili watched him go; aware of Fira snuggling up to him.

"That was unexpected," he admitted. Fira nodded.

"Have you told the others?"

"Yes. They're happy for us. Fili took some convincing but they won't try and stop us."

"Are you sure you want this," Fira blinked at him, "If this is just for me then just say."

"Fira I want this," Kili held her hands, "I want to spend some time with you and relax while we have the chance. I want to be able to enjoy life before I'm forced into the role of a prince."

Fira winked at him, "I don't know…think of who you'll have as your princess."

Kili grinned; leaning in to kiss her.

 _ **So now we're going to move towards some more happiness and fluff…or are we? I wanted Fira and Beorn to have some more time together given they're past together. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	61. A Second Home

_**Nice Egan – Yeah I didn't want Kili to be angry at Thorin forever but I needed it to be realistic. As for her parents Fira will find something out a little later on.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I think they've earned it more than anyone.**_

A Second Home

Holding Mithiel against him Fili sighed to himself. He couldn't believe that only a couple of weeks ago he had watched her fall to what he had assumed was her death. Now he hadn't been able to let her go. Those moments up on the cliff would no doubt be the worst of his life.

"Fili?"

"Yes?"

"I love you but could you maybe lessen the grip on my arm please?"

"Sorry," blushing he let go of Mithiel who smiled down at him. Fili shuffled his feet.

"I just…I'm sorry. But after Azog and…I daren't let you go."

She nodded, "I understand. Just maybe you could not try to break my arm in the process."

She grinned and Fili couldn't help himself. Pulling her close he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

As expected Mithiel ducked her head, "I'd rather not."

"Why? You weren't that mean."

"I was horrible!" She blushed, "I was rude and conceited and awful to you!"

Fili shrugged, "I knew I had an effect on women but…"

Placing a finger to his lips Mithiel leaned in.

"You did have an effect on me," her voice felt hot against his ear, "You were all I thought about from the moment we first met. When we were travelling together I couldn't keep my eyes from you!"

Beaming Fili kissed her hand, "Now that's the effect I like to have."

Giggling Mithiel kissed him before there was a noise behind them. Fili sighed. He knew why Kili was leaving but he still didn't like it. The whole company had gathered in the gates of Erebor to see the small group off. Gandalf's horse along with two ponies stood there nervously. Fili held Mithiel's' hand.

"He's not going forever you know," she smiled.

"I know," Fili said, "But he's my baby brother."

Nodding Mithiel turned as Gandalf and Bilbo were the first to appear. The hobbit was lumbered with bags and boxes and Fili watched as Bofur ran to catch several before they hit the floor. Muttering to himself as he tied them to the pony Bilbo then turned and Fili found himself wanting Bilbo to stay. The Hobbit cleared his throat.

"When I first joined this company I never imagined how far we'd come. I don't mean actually reaching the mountain – although I did have my doubts."

Fili snorted along with several others. Bilbo grinned.

"But I mean in terms of friendship. You are some of the greatest friends I will ever have. And I'll miss you all so much."

Fili nodded and he saw several dwarves wiping their eyes. Bilbo smiled.

"If you're ever passing by the Shire please stop by. Tea time is at four. The door will always be open."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Dwalin said. Fili nodded.

"You must come and visit."

"I will," Bilbo nodded, "I promise."

As he moved away Fili glanced over at Thorin who smiled weakly. As Kili came into view with Fira in his arms Fili knew he wasn't the only one crying. Fira clung to his brother who kissed her cheek.

"How long will you be?" Ori asked. Fira bit her lip.

"The second I can walk again I'm coming straight to the mountain. I promise."

Nodding Fili could see Thorin inching forward.

"I…I hope you recover soon Fira. And I hope you and Kili get to enjoy this time. You deserve it both so much."

"Hear hear," Gloin nodded.

Fili watched as Kili reached up and sat Fira on the pony. Kissing her hands he then moved back to the company.

"Fee?"

Nodding Fili moved forward and hugged Kili close.

"I know it's only a few months," he whispered, "But it still feels weird."

"Same," Kili smiled, "But I'll be back. You'll just have to cause enough mayhem for the both of us."

Fili chuckled, "You can count on me."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kili smiled. He then turned to Mithiel.

"Look after him for me."

She nodded. Fili then stepped back to allow Kili to say goodbye to the others. Biting his lip he locked eyes with Fira. She was holding onto the reins for dear life. Smiling Fili watched as Kili all but ran to the pony and swung himself up on it. The second his arm was around Fira, Fili noticed she relaxed against him.

"Where's Beorn?" Dwalin asked. Fili glanced at Fira who smiled.

"He's waiting outside. I said he could come in but I think he prefers being outside a mountain than in one."

"Well then," Gandalf moved his horse forward, "If that's everything..?"

No one said a word as the three animals moved outside the mountain. Fili blinked back his tears; never letting his sights move from Kili. He watched as a huge bear joined the party. He was aware of the others moving away but he stayed where he was. He stayed until the group were a small speck in the distance. Only then did he allow Mithiel to pull him away.

* * *

It was a quiet journey back to Beorn's. After spending so long on the road with a dozen dwarves, Fira found it startlingly quiet for the first few days. It didn't help that Kili himself was quiet. Fira hadn't tried to push him for conversation though. She understood he was missing his brother. Yet she still wished for more noise. Anything to take her mind off her legs. It had only been a few days and Fira was impatient for them to heal. Bofur had fashioned her a set of crutches to use; but on the rocky ground they were no help and were instead tied to the saddle. She didn't mind being in Kili's arms all the time but it could be embarrassing. Getting off the pony, getting on the pony, going to bed, going to eat, in fact anything that involved the tiniest bit of movement and Kili would jump to his feet and take her in his arms. But she didn't say anything. She knew how guilty he felt over what had happened to her. There was no point in trying to stop him because he wouldn't listen.

It only took them a week to reach Beorns. As they neared his house Fira could feel herself getting happier already. She couldn't remember the last time she had stayed here. On the run from orcs didn't count.

"Fira?"

Looking down she realised Kili had already dismounted. Sliding into his arms she winced when her feet touched the ground. She could stand if leaning against something; but it still hurt. Her back didn't hurt as much now which was something she was thankful for. Kili scooped her against his chest and she glanced over at Bilbo and Gandalf.

"I think we should say goodbye now," the wizard smiled, "No point in prolonging it."

Nodding Fira waved at Bilbo, "Stay safe."

He grinned, "And you."

The hobbit turned when Kili cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"I know it's been said already, but thank you. We could never have done this without you."

"Oh," Bilbo shrugged, "Well I don't know about that!"

"Just nod and accept Bilbo," Fira laughed, "He's right after all."

Smiling the Hobbit nodded before turning his pony around and following Gandalf. As they rode off Fira snuggled against Kili.

"And now that just leaves you and me," he kissed her neck.

"And Beorn," she reminded him.

Kili gave her a mock pout before smiling.

"Come on then, let's get you inside."

Clinging to his tunic Fira let him carry her as the sun began to sink behind the clouds.

* * *

As they entered Beorn's house she realised he had a fire going. Kili moved towards the huge table and sat her down on the bench before sitting next to her. Holding his hand Fira smiled over at Beorn who sat opposite them.

"Thank you for letting us stay here."

"This is your home as well little fawn, and yours to Kili."

"Thank you," Kili mumbled, "Not just for this but for everything you've done for her."

Smiling Beorn glanced at them both, "Would you like to eat? I can easily find us something. Or would you rather turn in for the night?"

Fira was unable to answer as she yawned. Kili grinned.

"I think that answer's your question."

Blushing Fira let Kili pick her up.

"I can use the crutches you know."

He nodded, "I just want you in my arms."

"You've had nothing but me in your arms for the past week," Fira prodded his chest, "Get the crutches and let me walk. I need to do it to gain strength."

Kili shook his head, "Tomorrow I promise. I just…I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Kili I…" giving in Fira waved to Beorn before Kili turned and carried her up the stairs.

"My room is the one on the left," Fira pointed, "The small one."

Nodding Kili gently kicked the door open and glanced around.

"I see what you mean."

Fira stifled a laugh. Everything in Beorns house was huge because of his size. Yet this room was filled with normal sized furniture. A double bed sat in the middle with the window on the left hand side and a fireplace on the right. A huge chest of drawers stood opposite the bed and a desk sat underneath the window. As Kili sat her down Fira pointed to the drawers.

"There should be a nightgown in there for me."

As Kili began looking she hurriedly slipped out of her coat and tunic. After so many months it felt odd to see her skin no longer scarred. Tossing the clothes to one side she leaned down to pull the trousers off. Ignoring the pain as she did so Fira chucked them to one side and examined her legs. Her thighs had been strapped and bandaged to keep the bones in place whilst her hips had been set and bandaged. Her knees were badly bruised and swollen along with her ankles. Sighing Fira didn't realise Kili was watching her until the nightdress landed on her lap.

"You'll get better darling," he kissed her forehead, "I know you will."

Slipping the nightgown on Fira watched as Kili removed his own tunic. Staring at his toned body she knew the only thing stopping her from jumping on him were her injuries.

"I know I will. I just wish it didn't have to take so long."

Kili said nothing to this; instead turning and moving towards her. Leaning back on the bed Fira pressed her hands to his chest. Kissing her neck Kili smiled.

"We might not be able to engage in some…activities," he winked, "But I fully intend to engage in others."

Fira said nothing as she pulled him onto her.

* * *

Fira wasn't sure what woke her up that night. Turning over she realised that it was because she was cold. Inching towards the edge of the bed her eyes spotted her coat lying on the floor. Reaching out she let slip a small curse. Inching even further forward she watched as her fingers brushed against it. Leaning forward for one last attempt Fira caught it; only for the bed to vanish beneath her. Landing painfully on her side she couldn't help her cry of pain. Gripping the coat in one hand she used the other to try and push herself up. However all that did was put more weight on her injured legs and she gave up. Pulling the coat around her she buried her face in it.

"Fira? Fira!"

At Kili's voice Fira only cried more. She could feel his hands pushing her hair from her face and she forced herself to look up. Despite the dark she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Fira what happened?"

"I was cold," she was surprised her words were eligible, "So I tried to get my coat but I fell. I did try and get up but it hurt too much!"

Not saying anything Kili pulled the coat away and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You're alright now Fira. I'm here. I'm here for you."

Fira said nothing as he picked her up and laid her back on the bed. The blankets were pulled over her and Fira snuggled against Kili who slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kili?"

"What? Fira you have nothing to be sorry for!"

"Yes I do! I'm nothing more than a burden to you now."

"Fira," Kili turned so he was on his side, "If our roles were reversed and I was the injured one what would you say if I told you that?"

Fira sighed, "I'd say you were being an idiot."

"Exactly," Kili kissed the corner of her mouth, "Fira you are never a burden. I love you and I will take care of you. I will prove I'm a worthy man to be your husband."

"Kili," shaking her head Fira ran a hand along his cheek, "You have nothing to prove to me. You love me and that's enough."

He pressed kisses to her neck, "How about a deal? I'll stop thinking I'm not good enough if you stop thinking yourself a burden?"

Fira nodded, "Deal."

Smiling Kili pulled her against him.

"Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams my love."

Fira wasn't sure how long it took before she fell asleep. All she knew was that when she woke she was still safely wrapped in Kili's arms.

 _ **Aww I think these two might kill me with their cuteness! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	62. Surprise Visitors

_**Big thanks to SettingSummerSun for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – I agree they do deserve a break.**_

 _ **Rachetg – This isn't the last we see of the Hobbit I can say that much.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – I know they are aren't they?**_

 _ **Moonwolf27 – Wow that's dedication. Glad you are enjoying it so much. It won't be ending quiet so soon though.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – We have more cuteness to come I promise.**_

Surprise Visitors

 _Two Months Later_

Curled up on Kili's lap Fira couldn't help but slip her hand underneath his shirt. They'd spent the past two months doing nothing but hug each other and Fira didn't want it to stop. However, in the back of her mind there was that voice telling her it would soon change. Her legs were almost healed now. She still needed the crutches but Fira knew in a couple of weeks she would be fine. Her hips still ached every time she sat down but she was no longer in agonising pain.

"Fira?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem…quiet."

Nodding Fira glance up at Kili, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about when we have to go back to Erebor."

"We don't have to do anything," Kili reminded her, "We could stay here for as long as you want. Or we could go somewhere else for a bit if you fancied a change?"

"No. No I do want to go back. I've missed everyone. I'm just scared."

Kili tightened his hold on her, "Of what? Thorin?"

"A bit," Fira snuggled up to Kili who kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I know I have no reason to be anymore. But after last time…I just don't trust him."

"Fira…"

She didn't give him time to finish, "And there's later as well. When things settle down and become normal. When the others arrive. When your mother arrives."

Kili chuckled, "I knew it."

Narrowing her eyes Fira glanced at him.

"Knew what?"

"That you were nervous about meeting mother."

"Oh," blushing Fira glanced down at her ring, "Well who can blame me? She's your mother!"

"You have nothing to worry about my love," Kili cuddled her, "We're engaged. Even if she wanted to do something she couldn't."

"She could send me away from you."

Fira didn't know why she was getting all worked up. Judging from Fili's last letter it would be a couple more months before the dwarves from Ered Luin reached Erebor. Plenty of time for her to prepare. Kili smiled.

"Well as we've already proven that means I'll be going as well. Anyway, I should be the worried one."

"You?"

He grimaced, "The second mother gets you alone she'll be spilling every embarrassing story about me!"

Fira reached up and kissed him, "You make that sound like a bad thing."

Smirking Kili kissed her cheek before his lips moved across to her mouth. Holding him tightly so she didn't fall Fira allowed herself to melt against Kili's body. He gripped her firmly but not enough to hurt her. They both broke apart for air.

"Beorn won't be back for a while," Fira ran a finger down Kili's chest, "We could always continue this upstairs."

His eyes widened and she could see a boyish smile appear.

"That sounds wonderful."

Slipping her arms around his neck Fira allowed Kili to pick her up in his arms. Foreheads pressed together they moved towards the stairs.

"What was that?" Fira tensed. Kili paused and shook his head.

"I can't hear anything."

He took another step before freezing. As a howl rang from outside Fira gripped Kili hard. He locked eyes with her.

"Wargs."

He began running towards the stairs.

"Kili what are you doing?"

He looked at her as though she was stupid, "Making sure you'll be safe."

Rolling her eyes Fira shook her head, "Put me on that table under the window."

Kili gulped, "Fira are you insane! You'll be seen."

She ignored him, "Do it and give me your bow. I might not be able to fight but I'm pretty sure I can still fire an arrow."

"Fira…"

"Kili," she let loose a growl, "Last time you tried to keep me safe you drugged me. But I still fought anyway. Let's not have a repeat of that situation."

He nodded and hurried back across the room. As she was placed on the table Fira dragged herself to the window to get a good look. She was aware of Kili dumping his bow by her but she ignored him.

"Oh my…there's four of them. Two have riders!"

Kili swore, "Okay, stay there Fira. No matter what happens."

She nodded; holding the bow to her chest. Kili grabbed his sword and a knife.

"Try and work your magic on the wargs. I'll go for the orcs."

He moved towards the door and Fira cleared her throat.

"Be careful."

He nodded before running outside. Turning back to the window Fira fitted an arrow to her bow and took aim. None of their attackers had noticed her. Instead they were moving towards the lone figure of Kili. He swung his sword.

"You get once chance," he yelled, "Turn around and leave before it's too late!"

The orc closest laughed before turning to the other one.

" _Bring his girl out here! I want to see his face as she dies!"_

Fira could have been sick at these words. They had to have been watching the house. Waiting until Beorn left them alone before striking. Kili yelled several dwarven curses before slashing at the closest warg. Taking aim through the open window Fira bit her lip. The wargs were big enough targets yes, but Kili kept getting in her way. He was dancing around the wargs, avoiding their huge jaws. But by some force of bad luck he kept getting in the way of her targets. Fira bit her lip. If she called out she would draw attention to herself. If she stayed then she would just be useless. Rolling her eyes she whistled. The warg closest to Kili glanced up at the sound. The second it began running she fired the arrow. Watching it sink into the wargs head Fira grabbed another and took aim. Kili meanwhile had somehow jumped onto the back of a warg and was now grappling with the orc riding it. Fira knew she shouldn't watch but she couldn't help it. Kili dragged his knife across the orcs throat before jumping and stabbing the warg in the side. He turned and Fira blew him a kiss. However Kili's face had gone ashen.

" _FIRA!"_

Turning Fira had no time to scream as a warg burst through the open window. It slammed her to the floor, snapping at her neck. Wincing at the pain in her back Fira was horribly aware of the huge teeth that brushed against her cheek.

"No," letting her dragon eyes form she glared at the warg, "Move away from me."

It whined but did as she bid. As it backed away she forced herself to sit up; keeping eye contact with the warg.

And then she heard Kili screaming.

Before she could stop herself Fira turned to the window. There were more screams along with warg howls.

"KILI!"

Her screams for him were mixed up in other screams as the warg pounced. The back of her head hit the floor from the force. Reaching out for something to grab onto Fira kicked out as the warg began dragging her backwards. It's teeth sunk into her ankle but she tried to ignore the pain.

"Hey!"

Fira could have sobbed at that voice.

"Get away from my girl!"

The warg whined before howling and the pressure from her ankle vanished. Turning round Fira saw Kili dragging it's dead body from the house. Sitting up she turned to the window. No more howls or snarls. Only silence.

"Kili?"

He moved towards her; one hand holding his shoulder. Up close Fira realised it was stained with blood.

"Kili!"

"I'm fine," he grimaced, "Honestly it's just a scratch."

He then knelt down and examined her bleeding ankle, "What about you?"

Not saying anything Fira let him pull her to her feet and together they limped towards Beorns kitchen.

* * *

Fira said nothing as Kili cleaned and bandaged her ankle. Her back was aching and she just wanted to lie down. However Kili still had a bleeding shoulder that needed to be looked at. The second her ankle was bandaged Fira snapped her fingers.

"Shirt off."

He winked at her, "I didn't know you were so keen Fira."

Rolling her eyes Fira waited until he took it off. Forcing herself not to stare at his body she crawled forward to examine his wounds. In some ways Kili had been right. It was just a scratch. However it was a deep one running over his shoulder. And it hadn't stopped bleeding. Pressing a cold cloth to it Fira kissed the bare skin around it.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Kili shook his head and took her free hand.

"I'm sorry Fira. I should have realised we were being watched."

"It's not your fault."

"If any of them had laid a finger on you I…"

Kissing his cheek Fira removed the cloth, "It'll need stiches."

Kili gulped and Fira poked his chest.

"Now then, I thought you were a strong and brave prince."

"I am!" Kili kissed her nose, "A strong and brave prince who doesn't like needles."

Kili was just putting his tunic back on when the door opened. Fira wasn't surprised to see Beorn. However the man beside him was a different matter.

"Gandalf!"

The wizard gave a small bow whilst Beorn glanced at her nervously.

"Why are their warg bodies outside?"

"We had some visitors," Kili explained, "But they won't be troubling us again."

Beorn mumbled under his breath. However Fira was more interested in Gandalf. Reaching over she grabbed her crutches. However the wizard was quicker. In several small strides he reached the pair. Hugging him Fira smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not called the 'wandering wizard' for nothing my dear," Gandalf chuckled, "I wanted to see how you were both doing."

Smiling Fira was aware of Gandalf shooting Kili odd looks every few seconds. Something nagged at her that this visit was far from spontaneous.

"Kili," Gandalf cleared his throat, "Could I have a word with you outside please?"

Nodding Kili kissed Fira before following the wizard towards the door. Watching them go Fira then turned to see Beorn smiling at her.

"What?"

He chuckled, "Two broken legs and you can still take down a warg."

Blushing Fira glanced up to see the door shutting behind Kili. Even though she had no reason to feel uneasy; she suspected that whatever Gandalf wanted to say would change the peaceful life she'd enjoyed these past couple of months.

* * *

Resting against the wall of Beorn's house Kili watched as Gandalf took out his pipe and lit it. The wizard took several puffs before glancing down at him.

"How are you doing Kili? How is Fira?"

"Fine. She's almost fully recovered," Kili knew what Gandalf would want to talk about. However he was going to put it off as long as possible.

"Have you heard from the others?"

"Fili writes to us a lot. And Fira keeps in touch with some of the others. Why?"

"Thorin?"

Sighing Kili ran a hand through his hair.

"I've had a couple of letters from him. Why?"

"Kili you can't stay here forever."

Even though he knew the wizard was right Kili couldn't help but tense at this.

"Why not?"

"You are a prince under the Mountain. You have responsibilities."

"I do," Kili nodded, "And my number one responsibility is and always will be Fira."

"Kili…"

"No," folding his arms Kili stared defiantly at the wizard.

"Fili is Thorin's heir not me. I do plan on going back but it's not like I'm actually needed. They can live without me for a bit."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow, "Do you honestly think that? Kili I've been back to Erebor. You are needed."

Kili couldn't help but scoff at this. Like he would believe that! He was just Fili's younger brother. Had Fira not joined the quest he would have just been the tag along. However Gandalf was nodding seriously.

"You don't know how important you were to the others. Especially your brother."

"He has Mithiel now," Kili said. Gandalf nodded.

"Yes. But you were the one who made him believe he was strong enough to lead people. I watched you as you travelled Kili. You were the one to push away Fili's doubts. You were the one who always believed in him. In all of them. Kili I know you always believed your role was that of a joker; but by being cheerful you also kept the others hopeful. Right now, without you, they're losing that hope."

Kili shook his head slowly; he wasn't…he wasn't _that_ important. Was he?

Gandalf sighed and knelt down before him.

"Thorin needs you Kili. What he did to you and Fira is tearing him apart. He thinks you've left for good. That you won't be coming back. I know what he did is hard to forgive. But you need to allow him a chance. You need to make him realise that you still love him."

Kili nodded, "I'm still angry. But not as much as I was before. I understand the gold was affecting him but…"

Gandalf smiled, "Tell me Kili. Are you staying here because you're afraid?"

Blushing Kili wondered if he should deny such a thing. However before he could do so he realised he was nodding.

"I am. But not of Thorin."

"I know."

Kili licked his lips, "I'm just…I'm scared that I won't be able to be the heir he wants. I know it shouldn't matter too much. After all I won't ever be king. But he'll still expect things of me and I don't know if I'll be able to deliver."

Glancing up at Gandalf Kili saw the wizard nodding.

"We all fear we won't be good enough," the wizard whispered, "But I've watched you and your brother on the quest Kili. You both grew into tough, capable warriors and leaders. I've no doubt that you'll be a perfect heir to Thorin and your brother."

Smiling Kili saw Gandalf's eyes had a small twinkle.

"So then…can I assume you'll be returning to Erebor?"

Running a hand through his hair Kili nodded, "In a couple of weeks Fira should be well enough to travel. We'll go then."

Gandalf got to his feet, "I'm pleased to hear it. Now then, shall we go inside?"

Following the wizard Kili saw Beorn and Fira sitting by the fire. She was laughing at something the giant had told her. However as her gaze landed on him Kili saw her eyes light up. Not for the first time he wondered why he had ever been jealous of Beorn.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning Fira could hear someone moving about in the room. Rubbing her eyes she glanced up to see Kili tiptoeing towards the door.

"Kili?"

He froze before turning around, "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No," sitting up Fira rubbed her aching legs, "Where are you going?"

"We need some more wood," Kili explained, "I said I'd get some yesterday but forgot."

Nodding Fira searched Kili's face. He hadn't said anything about his conversation with Gandalf and yet she knew something was bugging him. Deciding to let it slip for now she sat back and smiled.

"See you in a bit."

Nodding Kili left the room whilst Fira stretched out her arms. Pushing back the blankets she reached down and picked up the dress she wore yesterday. She had kept a couple here in case and she remembered Kili's face when she first wore one. Tunics and trousers were more practical certainly but Fira loved having a long dress that twirled around her feet. This one was a dark orange with a dark leather belt sitting on her hips. Slipping it over her head and doing the belt up Fira licked her lips. Her crutches leant against the wall and she sighed. Her legs had been getting stronger each day. Maybe…if she just tried a couple of steps..?

Sitting on the edge of the bed Fira nodded.

"One, two, three!"

She had expected the wobble. However she didn't crash to the floor. Her legs ached but seemed to hold her weight. Taking a deep breath she took a step forward.

Nothing.

No pain. Not even a dull ache. Brushing her skirt down Fira took one more step. Then another. And another one.

"BEORN!"

It was only a few seconds before the door burst open. Beorn took a deep breath.

"Little fawn?"

At the worry in his eyes Fira felt slightly guilty for yelling. However as Beorn realised what was happening his smile grew.

"You…your legs..?"

"I know!" Fira clapped her hands, "Can you go and find Kili and bring him here. Don't tell him just bring him here."

Nodding Beorn left. Turning Fira couldn't help her tears. She had never doubted that she would walk but Oin had told her that the chance had been there. Wiping her eyes she gingerly made her way towards the stairs. Determined that Kili would get the surprise of his life.

* * *

Wiping the sweat from his face Kili glanced down at the pile of wood by his feet. Taking a small axe he had gone outside to chop up some bigger chunks of wood. After several minutes the hot weather had been too much and he'd shed his tunic – leaving him bare chested. He wondered what Fira would have done if she had seen. The images were enough to make him blush.

"Kili!"

At Beorn's voice Kili narrowed his eyes. He could see the giant running from the house.

"Kili hurry!"

Placing the axe on the ground Kili didn't even bother getting his shirt. Beorn would only ever have one reason to summon him like that. Ignoring the wood Kili ran towards the house.

* * *

Pushing the door open Kili glanced around the room. Beorn hadn't told him anything; just that he had to hurry. Biting his lip Kili looked around again. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but imagine seeing Fira's unconscious body sprawled out before him. But all he found was an empty room.

"Fira? Fira where are you?"

"Over here."

At her voice Kili turned towards the stairs. There he saw something that he knew would come; yet still took his breath away.

Fira walking. By herself without her crutches.

Smiling through his tears Kili watched as she took the stairs one at a time. She clutched the bannister with one hand and her dress with the other. Inching forward he was aware he was wearing only boots and trousers. Fira blushed for a second before smiling as she reached him. Kili took her hands.

"You….oh Fira!"

Picking her up he swung her round. Fira clung to him; pressing kisses to his chest. Kissing her forehead Kili beamed at her.

"You're brilliant."

He set her down on her feet; unable to stop himself from holding onto her. Fira smiled.

"I think this calls for a celebration."

Sweeping her into his arms Kili nodded.

"Indeed it does."

Smiling Fira cuddled against his chest as he carried her upstairs. Only when he knew Beorn wouldn't be watching did Kili cover her mouth with his. They didn't stop; even when they reached the bedroom.

 _ **So apologies for the time jump but I didn't really have anything that would fit in-between. Secondly Fira is healed! Just about….sort of. Also it was nice to see Gandalf again. To me he always seemed like the one who saw how much the company changed the most over the story. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	63. A Summons

_**Big thanks to flint1991 for following.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – All will be revealed soon.**_

 _ **Moonwolf27 – Yeah sadly the holiday will soon be over for Fira and Kili.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Thanks for pointing it out! That keeps happening to me a lot right now! And I couldn't resist having a shirtless Kili scene! And I guess if you're aren't the immediate heir you wouldn't see yourself as that important.**_

 _ **Live4dancing – Aww glad you liked it.**_

 _ **Littlemissthunderbird – Of course she does!**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – I really wanted Gandalf to show his wisdom to some of the others; not just Bilbo.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – Yeah I'm happy the brothers are reuniting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Glad you loved it.**_

A Summons

 _Two Weeks Later_

Folding her arms over her chest Fira glanced out of the window. She could hear Kili walking towards her. As he slipped his arms around her waist she made no sound. Even when he began kissing her neck – something that normally had her sighing and moaning – she stayed silent.

"Fira?"

"Sorry," turning she smiled up at Kili, "I was just thinking that's all. It's been almost three months since we left and…"

"And you want to go back," Kili nodded. Blushing Fira smiled.

"If you don't then we can stay a bit longer. But I miss them all. Besides I'm healed now. We don't need to stay any longer."

Kili sighed, "You're right. I guess I've been trying to prolong going back. Obviously I want to see everyone else again but…"

"Thorin?"

Kili shook his head, "No. Well not really."

"So what then?"

Kili sighed, "When Gandalf visited he told me we should think about going back. He asked if I had left because I was scared. I said I was."

"Scared? Of what?" Fira couldn't help the scorn. There was nothing in Erebor for Kili to worry about. However, as she saw the look in his eyes she cupped his face.

"I'm sorry. What are you afraid of?"

"Of not being good enough," Kili mumbled, "I don't mean for you. But what if I can't be the prince everyone wants me to be? What if I mess it up? I helped reclaim the mountain Fira! People will expect things of me. Supposing I let them all down?"

"No," Fira whispered, "you won't. Kili. You will be a wonderful prince. I know you will be. Thorin will know you won't be perfect. He'll understand you need guidance. But you won't fail him Kili. You'll be amazing. I know it."

Kili sighed with a small nod, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Shrugging Fira kissed his bare chest. Kili grinned.

"You know we should probably get dressed. It is almost noon."

Eyes widening Fira scrambled out of his hold and grabbed a dark green dress.

"Why didn't you say so? Beorn's no doubt wondering where we are!"

Kili smirked as she changed, "Believe me my love; he'll have a very good idea about where we were."

Blushing as she thought back to their activities last night and the ones that had gone on into the morning, Fira ran a brush through her hair. As Kili got dressed she moved back towards the window. Gazing out her eyes narrowed as she saw a pony burst out from the trees that made up the border of Mirkwood – or rather the Greenwood. Gripping the desk Fira licked her lips as she saw the pony was being ridden by someone. Their blonde hair flapped about in the breeze and she could see swords on their back.

"Oh my…Kili!"

"What?" He ran to the window and Fira pointed to the rider.

"It's Fili."

* * *

Fira was ready to run down the stairs when Kili held her back.

"Wait," he kissed her nose, "The last thing I want is to see you fall and hurt yourself again."

Nodding Fira allowed him to go first. Privately she suspected Kili wanted to see Fili first. It was only fair after all. Fili was his brother not hers. Letting Kili go down Fira waited a few minutes before following. Before she reached the bottom she heard cries and cheers and suspected Beorn had let Fili in. Peeking around she saw both brothers hugging each other tightly. They drew apart and Fira smiled as she saw the tears on both faces. Brushing her dress down she cleared her throat.

"Do I not get a hug?"

Fili turned and Fira grinned as his mouth dropped. He glanced at her legs before looking back up at her.

"Fira…you…you're walking!"

"Is she?" Kili winked, "I thought something was different."

Rolling her eyes Fira ran forward and tacked Fili in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly before letting her go. As Fili glanced at them both Fira wondered why he had come down.

"Look at you both. If this is what privacy does then I think myself and Mithiel will be having a whole year away!"

"How is she?" Fira gripped Kili's hand tightly. Fili beamed.

"My betrothed is doing fine."

"Your betr…you're getting married?" Kili gasped.

Fili nodded and Fira squealed. Hurrying forward she hugged him again; this time noticing the new braids in his hair. Letting go she prodded him in the chest.

"It's about time! You two were in love the second we left Rivendell!"

Fili blushed and Fira could see Kili nodding.

"She's right. Why it took you so long to tell her how you feel is beyond me."

"Yes because you told Fira about your feelings straightaway didn't you?" Fili grinned. Kili gulped.

"Well…that's different. I mean…we had other things to worry about and….oh shut up!"

Giggling Fira took his hand and hugged him close.

"I don't care how long it took. We're together now."

Kissing her head Kili nodded. Sighing Fira then turned to see Fili staring sadly at them. Knowing they couldn't put it off any longer she cleared her throat.

"So…why exactly have you come?"

* * *

As Fili spoke Fira wanted to be sick. Kili held her hand the entire time; whispering softly into her ear. But she couldn't stop shaking as Fili talked. Beorn poured tea before sitting down at the head of the table.

First Fili explained that they had been making progress with returning Erebor to it's former glory. It would take a while before everything was completely back to normal but it was a start.

He told them that the others from Ered Luin would arrive in a few months and Fira could see the light in Kili's eyes at the thought of seeing his mother again.

But then Fili's face had paled. It was clear he hadn't wanted to talk; but some gentle coaxing from Kili had him spilling the truth.

Sol and the Dragonborns had attacked the mountain.

"They just…" Fili shook his head, "they just arrived! They didn't attack us in the traditional sense. Sol was in his human form and the others…well they just hovered above the mountain. We didn't have doors up so he just walked right in."

Fira could feel Kili seething at this.

"Did they hurt anyone?"

Fili shook his head and Fira relaxed.

"No. They didn't care about us. They were looking for Fira."

Gulping Fira gasped as Kili wrapped an arm around her body; holding her against him.

"Why," he snapped, "Why her?"

Fili sighed, "They looked all over the mountain for her. We tried to stop them but Sol said one wrong move and Erebor would be raised to the ground."

Fira lowered her gaze and Kili pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Fili waited a few seconds before continuing.

"When they didn't find her they asked us where you had both gone. We didn't say anything," he added quickly, "Not even when they threatened us."

"I'm so sorry," Fira's lip trembled, "I'm so so sorry."

"No," Fili shook his head, "No this isn't your fault. Anyway when it was clear we wouldn't talk Sol ordered sent our rider to find you. Orc riders."

Fira froze, "That explains that then."

Kili nodded, "Why would orcs be in league with Dragonborns?"

"Sorry," Fili cleared his throat, "What are you talking about?"

As Kili explained about the orc attack Fira tried to settle her stomach. She could see Beorn standing in the background and he gave her a soft smile. Fili sighed.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you or..?"

"No," Kili smiled, "We're fine. So what happened when the orcs failed to get Fira?"

"Well Sol was angry. Furious even. He decided on using another method to get you back. He ordered us to go and bring you back here. Thorin offered to go but I said I would. I figured you'd rather see me than him."

Kili simply shrugged at this whilst Fira held her hands together. Fili cleared his throat.

"I was going to warn you and help you escape. But Sol must have guessed what I was thinking. He told me if I didn't return with you both within the week he…" tears pooled in his eyes.

"He would kill Mithiel."

Fira couldn't hold it in. Pushing Kili's arm away she ran to the door. Taking deep breaths she threw up her breakfast and last nights dinner. Wiping her mouth she blinked back her tears and walked back in the house.

"Sorry I…I'm sorry."

Shaking his head Kili held her close. Fili smiled.

"I haven't stopped riding since I left."

Smiling Fira could see how tired Fili was. Now that he had finished talking it was clear he was struggling to stay awake. Kili must have seen it to because he got to his feet and hugged Fili close.

"Get some rest brother," he whispered, "We'll talk about what to do later."

It was clear how tired Fili was when he didn't bother protesting. As Kili led him up the stairs Fira held her head in her hands.

"This is all my fault," she whimpered, "Everything. If we had stayed at Erebor maybe…"

"Hush," Beorn rubbed her back, "You couldn't have foreseen this would happen. Besides; had you been at the mountain they would have had you in their grasp. Here you are safe."

"But the others are in danger!" Fira snapped. Beorn paused before nodding.

"But now you can help them."

Fira was saved from answering by Kili's arrival.

"How is he?"

"Exhausted," Kili rubbed his forehead, "I put him in our room."

Fira shifted so Kili could sit on the bench.

"I've never seen him so defeated," Kili whispered, "I know he wants to beg us to return but he doesn't want to think he's choosing Mithiel over us."

"He is," Fira said, "He should. She's his One. She will always come first for him."

Nodding Kili eyed her carefully.

"You're going back aren't you?"

"Of course. The others are in danger and it's my fault. If we don't go back I know Sol will carry out his threat. He doesn't bluff Kili trust me."

"But," Kili held her hands, "Why do they even want you?"

"I killed both their king and his son. That doesn't go down well in our culture."

"But the first time was in a fair fight. And again with Tharos. You can't be blamed for that!"

Fira shrugged, "Dragonborn justice is picky. In truth it's because I'm a half breed. They can't have me executed just for that so they'll land on the first excuse they can get."

Kili froze, "Fira if you go back….Sol will kill you."

"And if I don't he'll kill Mithiel and Valar knows who else. There is no choice Kili."

"But…" Kili bowed his head in defeat. Rubbing his hands Fira smiled.

"I won't let him hurt me Kili. But I need to go back to ensure the safety of the others."

Nodding Kili leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you so much Fira."

She giggled, showing him her ring, "Well that's a relief. I'd hate to marry someone who didn't love me."

Hugging him close Fira glanced over at Beorn.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Nodding Fira smiled, "I'll be fine. Trust me."

Beorn smiled, "I will see you have plenty of supplies for the journey back."

Nodding Fira allowed Kili to gently rock her in his arms. Eyes half shut she was aware of being carried over towards the fire. Someone sat down in the chair with her in their lap whilst another person covered her with a blanket. Snuggling up to Kili Fira bit her lip. True they had been planning to go back; just not like this.

* * *

The next morning saw the three of them standing outside Beorns with two ponies. Hugging the skin changer tightly Fira tried to blink back her tears.

"Be safe Fira," Beorn said. Fira nodded; he almost never used her actual name unless he was being serious. Smiling Beorn glanced over at Kili who nodded.

"I won't let anyone hurt her."

"Good."

"I'll be fine," Fira rubbed Beorn's arm, "You must come and visit us. Promise?"

He bowed," I promise."

"Can we..?" Fili blushed, "I don't want to rush you but could we start moving?"

Biting her lip Fira kissed Beorn on the cheek before hurrying towards the pony. Kili helped pull her up so she was sitting in front of him. Holding on tight she kept watching Beorn as they rode off. As the giant moved back into the house she switched her gaze to Fili.

"I'm sorry about that," he whispered, "I just…I just want to get back to her."

"I understand," Fira smiled, "Honestly Fili I do."

He nodded, "I just feel so guilty. I should be telling you to run. Instead I'm bringing you back to the people who are trying to kill you."

"Fili stop it," Kili said, "If I was in your shoes and Fira's life was at risk then I would do it in a heartbeat. Please don't beat yourself up over this."

Fira watched Fili carefully before daring to bring up the question.

"What exactly does Sol want with me? I mean I can hazard a guess but…"

"He said, and I quote "The half breed bitch must pay for her crimes."" Fili growled, "When he said that I swear everyone wanted to stab him."

"Answer for her crimes?" Kili frowned, "What does he mean?"

"I overheard him talking to another one of them," Fili admitted, "As far as I'm aware they're planning to take you back to the Northern Wastelands and have you executed as a traitor."

Nodding Fira glanced down at her hands. It seemed strange to see smooth skin instead of scars. Kili held her close.

"They won't you know."

"Hmm?"

"They won't take you away. I'll kill each and every one of them before they can hurt you."

Nodding Fira looked over at Fili.

"Kili I…I don't really plan on going with them. But if I have no choice then you must promise to let me go."

"Fira shut up."

"Kili please!" Fira turned in the saddle to face him.

"If they threaten you of Fili or anyone else then I won't even think about it. I'll give myself up. And you must promise not to interfere if that happens. Please Kili just trust me."

He nodded before pressing his forehead to hers.

"It won't come to that though."

For his sake Fira shook her head. However as she looked over at Fili she could see he didn't believe her.

 _ **I bet you thought everything would be nice and peaceful now the quest is over? Sorry but not really sorry. After all Sol never really got dealt with did he? Let me know what you think xxx**_


	64. Old Deals and New Ones

_**Big thanks to okaloosa and shifon for following and favouriting.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – Well I always do happy endings so take it from there.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – Sadly yes he's back but I do have faith in Fira and the others.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – No not exactly. As for having a good plan…well…well you'll just have to read on.**_

 _ **RocketRaccoonGirl83 – Aww thanks.**_

 _ **Rachetg – There was some unfinished business with him after all.**_

Old Deals and New Ones

It only took them two days to reach the mountain. In all that time the trio rarely spoke. Every time Fili opened his mouth it would be to apologise whilst Kili kept trying to come up with plans to stop Sol and the others. However Fira shut them both down. Fili had nothing to feel guilty about and as for Kili; well she appreciated the effort but she couldn't take it. She hadn't said anything of course but she knew she would be leaving Erebor with Sol. She'd been racking her brains but so far couldn't think of any plan that didn't involve the others getting hurt. Sol wouldn't think anything of running Kili through. In fact he'd probably do it whether she went with him or not.

Shaking her head Fira clenched her fists. She had to keep Kili and the others safe. If it meant giving up her own life…well she'd been willing to risk her own safety for them in the past. Now was no different. She hadn't said any of this to Kili. She could almost quote what his reaction would be. As the mountain came into view she merely leaned back and allowed him to hug her close.

"Well then," Kili muttered dryly, "Home sweet home."

Fira laughed. She couldn't help it. Fili shook his head.

"How you can joke about this?"

"I'm sorry," Fra admitted, "I guess….I wasn't trying to be flippant."

Fili nodded, "I know. I'm just worried about the others."

"Mithiel will be fine," Fira reassured him, "Sol won't have hurt her. He knows if he does then he has no deal."

Fili bit his lip and gave a small nod. As they came to a halt outside the mountain Fira shuddered. It had never looked overly welcoming to start with. But as she caught sight of two dragon circling above it her heart sank. Word would reach Sol before they had a chance to enter Erebor. Fili jumped down from his pony whilst Kili did the same. Looking up at the dragons once more Fira let Kili pull her down. Gazing up at him she smiled.

"Kili…remember you promised me?"

He nodded but she knew from his eyes he wasn't happy about it.

"But that's a last resort Fira. If Sol wants to take you he'll have to do it over my dead body."

Fira sighed. Sol would be perfectly happy to do that. Holding Kili's hand she smiled at Fili before the three of them entered Erebor.

* * *

It was silent. Not the silence she had felt last time she was here. This was a darker silence. A much more threatening silence. Fili led the way whilst Fira looked about. Fili had been right. Whilst there were still many parts that needed work, Erebor had changed in the three months she and Kili had been away.

"Uncle?" Fili's voice seemed almost lost in the halls, "Mithiel?"

"Fili!"

At Thorins voice Fira couldn't help but tense. Kili gave her an understanding smile and held her close against him. As Thorin came into view Fira felt nothing but sympathy for him. He looked a lot thinner than last time and a lot older. There were bags under his eyes and she wondered how much sleep he and the others had gotten. As Thorin's eyes landed on her and Kili he shook his head.

"You shouldn't have come," he hissed, "You should have stayed away."

"Yes," Fira nodded, "Because I'm going to leave you all at Sol's mercy aren't I?"

Thorin bit his lip and before she could tell herself not to Fira moved forward.

"Thorin…what happened last time I…"

He held up a hand, "I do not deserve your forgiveness."

"No," Fira shook her head, "You do. I'm the last person who should hold you accountable for falling prey to the gold. I did some terrible things under its influence. Had you not locked me up I might have done something much worse."

"Fira…"

She shook her head, "Thorin I forgive you. When I thought about you I thought about the dwarf who led us to Erebor. The dwarf who risked his life to save ours. The dwarf who never _ever_ stopped believing that he could take back this mountain. You forgave me for falling victim to the gold. It's only fair I show you the same courtesy."

Thorin blinked back his tears and Fira stepped aside. Kili shuffled his feet.

"Uncle I…"

Closing his mouth he hurried forward and embraced Thorin in a tight hug. Kili gulped.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you! I was just angry and scared Fira would die. I lashed out and I'm so sorry."

"Kili," Thorin held him at arm's length, "You have nothing to apologise for. I couldn't be any prouder of you."

"I…what did I do?"

Thorin eyed Fira who blushed, "You never stopped defending her. Even when she fell victim to the gold you stuck by her. You were willing to have yourself banished just to keep her safe."

"Oh," Kili nodded, "Well there's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

Smiling Fira reached out and took his hand. As Fili and Thorin briefly hugged Fira was reminded of why they were here.

"Where's Sol?"

Thorin sighed, "This way. He refused to let us leave the gold halls."

"Thorin I…" Fira lowered her voice. Kili was in conversation with his brother but she didn't want to risk him overhearing this.

"I have no plan that doesn't risk the others. If I give myself up don't let anyone stop me. Especially Kili. He promised but I know him too well."

Thorin paused before nodding, "I wish it wasn't like this."

"So do I," Fira forced a smile onto her face, "But this is how it is."

* * *

As they entered the huge hall Fira gasped. Last time she had been here the floor and most of the walls were hidden under piles of gold and treasure. Now over half had gone. Thorin had meant it then about giving the gold away to the people of Laketown. But as she walked Fira pushed that from her head. Walking down the steps she saw a huge group of people sitting in a huddle. It was clear who the company was as they were all sitting together. The five standing up where their Dragonborn guards. Clenching her fists Fira glanced around but Sol wasn't anywhere to be seen. As they neared the group Thorin cleared his throat.

"I believe some hello's are in order."

As the company clapped eyes on her Fira smiled to herself. Kili held her steady as ten dwarves ran at them both. Hugging each of them tightly Fira could feel the tears starting again. She had missed them yes; but she hadn't realised just how much. The guards paid her no attention, only ordering the dwarves to sit down once the reunions were over. Kili held Fira close.

"Well I'm here," she snapped at the closest guard, "Where is he?"

"It's nice to see you as well Fira."

At Sol's voice Fira turned; a curse ready on her lips. Sol moved forward; pulling something behind him. Fira's eyes widened and she saw Mitchel. He hands had been bound with rope; the other end of which Sol had hold of. Mithiel whimpered and Fira heard Fili shoot a stream of curses as he too saw her blindfold. Glaring at Sol Fira nodded.

"Well here I am. Let her go."

Sol bowed, "A deal is a deal. Here you are."

Letting go of the rope he kissed Mithiel on the cheek before pushing her forward. Fira expected her to fall. However Fili shot by and grabbed her in his arms. Mithiel tensed but he whispered something in her ear. No one said anything as Fili untied her and got rid of the blindfold. Glancing at Mithiel's bruised face Fira's guilt increased. Fili growled.

"You swore you wouldn't hurt her!"

"No I said I wouldn't _kill_ her," Sol corrected.

Fili stiffened before pulling Mithiel to her feet and moving back towards the others. As they past Fira sighed.

"I'm so sorry. Honestly I never meant for you to get hurt."

Mithiel smiled before sitting with the others. Turning her back on the company Fira moved towards Sol.

"I'm here Sol. You've got what you want. Now leave them be."

He shook his head, "When I'm travelling back North with you in chains will the others leave."

"Sorry," Kili dragged Fira back, "But that won't be happening."

Sol raised an eyebrow, "And you think you can stop me?"

Kili shrugged, "If I have to."

Sol smirked before his gaze landed back on Fira.

"Are you willing to let him throw his life away Fira? Funny, I thought you loved him."

"I do. With every fibre of my body."

Pushing Kili away she stared at Sol.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Sol. But I won't let you hurt them either. I request to have a trial by combat."

Sol wasn't the only one gasping. Ignoring the others Fira kept her gaze on Sol who laughed.

"You think you can beat me?"

"I beat Tharos and his son didn't I? Besides; if I go with you I'll be killed. If I'm to die then I'll die fighting thank you."

Sol paused and Fira grinned, "Unless you're too scared to do so."

He growled, "Very well. The trial will begin at dawn."

He moved away whilst Fira let out the breath she had been holding. Kili turned her to face him.

"When you said 'trial by combat'? Does that mean what I think it means?"

Nodding Fira watched the colour drain from his face.

"Kili I'll be fine."

"But…" he shook his head, "Can you get someone to fight on your behalf?"

Nodding Fira then shook her head, "Kili…"

"Let me fight for you," he held her hands to his chest, "Please! I can't sit on the side lines and watch you do this. Please let me do this for you."

"Kili stop," Fira narrowed her eyes, "You promised remember?"

Kili bowed his head with a nod, "I know. I just…Fira please just be careful."

"I'm always careful," she grinned. However one look at Kili's face and she kissed his forehead.

"I'll be careful. I promise."

 _ **Yes this is very short but that's because more will be happening in the next chapter. Poor dwarves and poor Fira! I'm aware her plan is very Game of Thrones like but I love watching and writing fights too much to miss out on another one! And it's nice to see Kili and Fira forgiving Thorin. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	65. A Fight to the Death

_**Big thanks to crazygirlg and KashinaKairi for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I figured it was about time. As for the duel that gets discussed more in this chapter.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Well given they have no real leader anymore and Azog is dead chances are they'll walk away. This is more about Sol being a bit of an arse.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – Maybe she will? Maybe she won't. You'll have to read on and find out.**_

 _ **Littlemissthunderbird – I love writing them as well!**_

A Fight to the Death

Fira glanced out over the barren landscape. Three months on and it was completely void of any signs of a battle. Yet if she closed her eyes – even for a few seconds – she would see them. Hear them. It would all come back to her.

"Fira?"

At Kili's voice Fira opened her eyes. Turning round she forced a smile onto her face. The entire company had joined Kili who wrung his hands nervously.

"Fira please! For the last time let me do this."

"Kili stop it," turning on him Fira couldn't stop her dragon eyes from forming. Letting them revert back to normal she placed her hand to his cheek.

"This is my business to sort out. I won't have you risk your life for me. Not this time."

"But…"

"No Kili. Let me fight my own battles."

He nodded; taking her hands and caressing her knuckles.

"I love you," he whispered, "With all my heart."

"I love you to," Fira kissed him. Unable to let the mood remain sombre she giggled.

"Have some faith in me Kili. I could beat him."

She had been joking but Kili's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Could you? I mean do you honestly think he might lose?"

"I…" Fira sighed, "I don't know. I guess I..?"

Not wanting Kili to lose hope she nodded, "Anything is possible Kili."

He opened his mouth but before he could try and protest again Fira wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. Kissing him firmly but gently she felt his arms tighten around her waist. Kili's lips left her mouth and he smiled

"You'll beat him," he whispered, "I know you will."

Kissing him one last time Fira turned and stepped into the circle. Like Sol she wore no weapons. She wouldn't need them after all. Sol cleared his throat.

"The rules. No use of magic beyond shifting. Anyone who steps outside the circle; be it accidental or not, will automatically lose. As you know Fira," he grinned, "this is a fight to the death."

Fira realised Sol was staring over her shoulder. Turning round she saw Kili staring at her with pleading eyes. Both Fili and Thorin stood close; no doubt ready to stop him if he tried to move. Turning back to face Sol, Fira refused to let herself be baited. Sol hurriedly tried to mask his disappointment before moving on.

"First to fall will lose."

Fira held her hand up, "If I win I want an assurance that nothing will happen to Erebor. No repercussions of any kind."

Sol bowed, "This is nothing to do with what Tharos asked of you. This is because you're a piece of half breed filth who should have died years ago."

He cleared his throat, "Shall we?"

Fira's answer was to shift.

* * *

It felt good to be a dragon again. Obviously having to fight against another dragon did take away some of the enjoyment. Unfurling her wings Fira faced Sol who snapped his jaws at her.

"What would you prefer Fira? To die here in front of him? Or alone and afraid? Executed as a common traitor?"

"I'll take the other option," Fira lunged forward but Sol twisted away before spinning and kicking at her with his hind legs. Taking a blow to the neck Fira coughed.

"I beat you and you never come near this mountain again."

"I like your optimism," Sol's moved forward, jaws wide open. Doing likewise Fira grunted as their teeth caught each other's face. Breaking apart she could see the fire glowing in Sol's belly.

"I will watch you burn!"

Fira shot towards her. Spinning upwards Fira screamed as the tip of her tail got caught in the flames. Ignoring the pain she turned and nosedived onto Sol's back. Hooking her claws in she fought to stay on as he rolled in mid-air. Tearing huge gashes into his back Fira suddenly let go. Sol was unprepared for the sudden weight loss and his body flew through the sky. Fira took the opportunity to let her own fire shoot towards him. However at the last second Sol changed position.

"I like your optimism. Please keep it when you're kneeling on the scaffold."

"Shut it," Fira snapped. Roaring she dove, trying to catch Sol's stomach. However by doing so she left her own back open. Sol's claws dragged along her ridges and Fira threw her neck back in a howl. Using her tail she managed to knock Sol off. He winked at her.

"I wonder if you'll beg like your father did?"

Fira froze at his words. Sol nodded.

"He had to be dragged up the steps; he was so afraid. And your mother. She couldn't stop screaming. She begged Tharos to let him live," Sol glanced her up and down.

"Afterwards they made her kneel in his blood."

"Stop it," tears pricked at her eyes. However Sol shook his head.

"He cried when they tied his hands. He was shaking so much he needed help kneeling. It was pitiful. You almost wanted them to take his head so he stopped crying."

" _STOP IT!"_

Jets of fire flew from her mouth. Sol moved but his hind legs were too low to avoid the flames. Sol writhed in pain whilst Fira slammed her whole body into him. The idea was to osuh him to the ground. But Sols claws lashed out at her face. Leaning back Fira screamed as Sol's jaws clamped over her snout. His hind legs tore at her wings and she could feel herself growing heavy in the air.

"Would you like to know something Fira? I've always had a soft spot for you. I knew I shouldn't after all. You were a freak of nature. But you were so beautiful I couldn't stop myself," he released her snout. But Fira was struggling to keep her head up.

"And I guess I felt guilty."

"Guilty?"

As Sol nodded Fira wanted to be sick.

"Yes Fira. You see I was the one who did it. Tharos wanted to do it but I volunteered. After all; I had denounced them. It seemed fitting I carry out their punishments."

"You…" Fira shook her head, "You killed him?"

Sol nodded, "It was a shame your mother died giving birth to you. I wanted to see the fear on her face when she died."

Tears crawled down Fira's face. She heard the others calling out to her but she didn't pay any attention to them.

"They were my parents."

Sol shrugged, "They were filth. Your mother was a traitor and your father…"

He trailed off. Fira opened her mouth when pain blossomed in her stomach. Looking down she saw Sol had slashed her skin just below her chest. She shook her head.

"You…"

She didn't know why this was affecting her. She had known for a long time how her parents had died. But to be face to face with the man who had killed them was something else. Sols' head landed in her stomach and she doubled over. A tail to the back sent her forwards and a bite to the face had her hovering just above the ground.

"You are weak Fira. You were always destined to die this way."

Licking her bloodied lips Fira turned to where the others were watching. Unsurprisingly Kili was being held back by Fili and Thorin. He fought like a mad animal in their arms. Fira burst into tears as she caught snatches of his desperate pleas. She looked down at herself as Sol laughed.

"How does it feel to lose this time Fira?"

"I don't know," slowly Fira turned, "you tell me."

Roaring she leapt at him. Unprepared Sol had no time to move as she split his stomach open. Flying upwards Fira bit down on his neck, tearing at him wildly. Letting go she let the fire in her stomach form.

"You filthy, cruel, sadistic _murderer!"_

Sol was bleeding from various wounds now. Smiling to her self Fira slammed her body into him.

"That was for my mother."

Letting the fire form she opened her mouth.

"This is for my father."

Sol screamed as the flames engulfed him. Fira did nothing as his burning mass fell to the ground. Ignoring the pain running through her body she let her battered wings lower her down. Once her feet were safely on the ground she could feel everything morphing. Her scales vanished and as her body shrunk she could feel her wings going back into her body. Not caring she was naked she stepped away as Sol stopped burning. Falling to her knees she let her tears fall.

* * *

The second Fira dropped to her knees Kili finally freed himself from Fili's grip. Running forward he didn't even give Sol's body a second glance. Fira was shaking and Kili could remember watching on as Sol opened her stomach. He'd never felt so helpless as he did in that moment.

"Fira?"

She made no sound other than raspy sobs. Slowing his pace Kili stopped a few feet from her. She had her back to him; sitting on her knees, hands covering her face.

"Fira? Fira are you..?"

She shook her head. Not saying anything Kili moved to sit beside her. As he did so Fira turned and he pulled her onto his lap. She curled up against him.

"He killed him!"

Kissing her forehead Kili tried to stop his own tears from falling. Whether Fira knew it or not he had heard every single thing Sol had said to her. He knew if he came face to face with the orc who took his father from him then he wouldn't have been able to control himself. Fira's sobs were getting more and more hysterical. Wrapping his arms around her Kili was aware of how small she was compared to him. They might have matched in height but right now his arms could fit around her body several times. Something hit his chest and he realised Fira was beating her fists against him.

" _He killed him! He was my father and he killed him!"_

Kili wanted to say something. He wanted to say that it would be alright. That he was here for her. But he knew Fira didn't want words. And so he gently rocked her back and forth; stroking her hair and gently shushing her.

* * *

Fira wasn't sure how long they sat there like that. Kili said nothing as she cried and cried. Instead he simply held her close against him. After a few minutes Fira took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Kili?"

Nodding he caressed her face. Fira forced herself to smile.

"My stomach hurts."

Kili's face went white as he looked down. However Fira was aware he was trying to stay calm.

"Well when you're sliced open pain is a side effect."

Nodding Fira realised she had nothing on. Kili kissed her forehead before shedding his coat and slipping it on her. Holding it over her chest Fira let him pick her up and carry her towards the others. Burying her face against his shoulder she tried to silence the last of his sobs. Kili gave her a soft squeeze before lying her back on the ground.

"Lad maybe we should go inside," Oin whispered. Nodding Kili picked Fira up again. Not saying anything Fira let herself fall limp in Kili's arms. She should be happy shouldn't she? She had just killed the man who had made her life hell. The man who had gotten her parents sentenced to death. The man who had killed her father.

But she just couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to smile or even look at anyone. She was aware of Kili taking her inside and laying her down whilst the others crowded round. She knew they wanted to talk to her. But Fira couldn't move. She just wanted to stay with Kili.

"Should she be like this?" Kili asked someone.

"She's in shock," Oin knelt before her and opened the coat up.

"But she wasn't badly hut. Was she?"

"Not from her wounds," the cream he used was cold and stung. But still Fira didn't move.

"You heard what Sol said to her. She's still trying to deal with what happened."

"But she'll be alright?"

Oin said something but Fira ignored him. Instead she reached out for Kili's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Oin nodded.

"I think that answers your question lad."

* * *

Kili smiled sadly at the sleeping figure of Fira in their bed. He'd taken her to the room they'd used last time they spent a night in Erebor. Only this time it would be permanent. Fira shifted under the blankets before turning over. Blinking back his tears Kili blew her a kiss before shutting the door. He glanced over at Thorin.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

His uncle nodded, "Kili I…I have a lot to make up for. I understand that."

"Thorin," Kili shook his head. He was still angry with Thorin yes. But the three months with Beorn had calmed him. However Thorin was still talking.

"I'm not just talking about the gold sickness. I mean before all of that. I never showed you how much I loved you. How proud I was of you. I made you think I preferred Fili over you when that was never the case. I'm so sorry for that Kili."

Kili shrugged; not sure how he was expected to respond. Thorin took his hand.

"I had no experience with children when you and your brother were younger. I tried my best but I made mistakes. But when you got older I began to fail you. Fili was heir. I believed I should focus on teaching him and training him for when he would become King. But in doing so I neglected you and made you feel inferior. I never meant for that to happen and if I could change things I would."

Kili nodded, "But you can't."

"I know."

Kili smiled, "What I meant was; you can't change the past so let's forget about it. Thorin we have almost died so many times since leaving Ered Luin. You are my uncle and I love you. I forgive you for everything. I swear. Let's just start over okay?"

Thorin nodded and pulled him in for a hug. Returning the embrace Kili stepped back with a bashful smile. Thorin eyed the bedroom door.

"Fira's really matured you hasn't she?"

Blushing Kili nodded, "She's made me a better man uncle. Every change is down to her."

"Well I hope myself, Fili and the others may take some credit," Thorin winked. Chuckling Kili moved towards the door. However before he entered a thought struck him.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Kili?"

"Do you…" Kili bit his lip, "Do you think I'm a good enough heir?"

"Of course you're good enough," Thorin smiled, "Never think for one second that you aren't."

Smiling through his tears Kili turned away and entered the bedroom. Silently undressing he slipped under the blankets and pulled Fira against him. Kissing her forehead lightly he settled down to sleep.

 _ **So boom! Sol is dead and now everyone can start to move on with their lives. However things won't be completely plain sailing just because the present dangers have gone. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	66. Important First Impressions

_**Big thanks to ChicagoCub for favouriting.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – Figured you'd like that ending. Put yes I had to add that one extra bit of cruelness to poor Fira.**_

 _ **RocketRacoonGirl83 – I know. But things will move on up for her I promise.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Yeah I figured by now Kili would have calmed down and understood what happened with Thorin.**_

 _ **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi – Sol was always going to die at Fira's hand…claw…thing. As for babies you'll have to wait and see.**_

Important First Impressions

 _Three Months Later_

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

Fira placed her hands on her hips, "You aren't even looking!"

Sighing Kili glanced up at her, "Fira you are beautiful. You could stand before me in rags and look gorgeous."

Fira glanced down at herself. She'd manged to find enough scraps to make herself a couple of dresses. The nicest was a dark green with gold trimming the cuffs and collar. The bodice was yellow with green flowers stitched on. Perfect for meeting Kili's mother. Kili glanced her up and down.

"Fira forgive me. Beautiful is an understatement. You look like a goddess."

Running a hand through her hair Fira smiled awkwardly. Moving towards Kili she took his hands and let him pull her onto his lap.

"Will your mother like it?"

He nodded, "Fira I told you; you don't need to worry about meeting my mother."

"Don't I? Kili when you left you were her little boy. Now you've met me, battled trolls, orcs and a dragon. Oh and as a side note you're now engaged!"

"To a wonderful girl," he kissed her hand, "Fira, my mother will love you. I promise."

"She won't mind that I'm a half breed?"

Kili paused, "Well…not exactly. I mean she won't react the way Thorin and the others did. She'll love you."

Leaning against him Fira sighed, "You're sure?"

"Yes!" Sitting up Kili shot her a bemused smile.

"Fira why are you getting so worried?"

"Well she's your mother. I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with her. I want her to feel like you didn't make a mistake."

Kili slipped an arm around her waist; his hand resting on her stomach.

"Fira I don't need my mother to tell me that I struck gold when I met you. Whatever she thinks of you means nothing to me. I am in love with you and want to marry you. Nothing will change that."

Smiling Fira leaned into kiss him. Kili's lips coated hers for the briefest of seconds when they heard someone holding back a laugh. Breaking apart Fira blushed when she saw Bofur. Kili meanwhile looked annoyed.

"Bofur didn't your mother teach you how to knock?"

"Didn't yours teach you to shut the door if you're…busy," Bofur grinned. Fira saw Kili blush. Deciding it would be best to change the subject she turned back to the dwarf in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"We've sighted the first group," Bofur grinned, "They'll be here in half an hour."

As he moved away Fira got to her feet and brushed her dress out. Kili chuckled at the sight. However Fira had the last laugh when he hurriedly shook out his jacket. Taking his hand she led him out into the corridor.

"Fira," Kili pulled her close, "Just be yourself. Trust me; she'll love the fact she's getting a daughter."

"Two daughters," she corrected him. Kili paused before nodding.

"Looks like me and Fili will soon be outnumbered."

* * *

Standing next to Kili Fira slipped her hand into his. The huge double gates had been opened and she could see a huge group of dwarves getting down from ponies and wagons. Biting her lip she realised she was holding Kili's hand tightly.

"Sorry."

He smiled down at her, "Fira for the last time stop worrying. Mother can't wait to meet you."

"I know but…wait what?" Turning Fira narrowed her eyes, "You mean you've told her about me?"

"Well," Kili tugged at his sleeves, "I may have mentioned you several times in my letters."

He cupped her face, "I thought you'd be happy. At least she is expecting to see her future daughter. I didn't really want to shock her on her arrival."

Nodding Fira glanced up to see a dwarven woman moving towards them. Her long dark hair had been tied back in a single braid and her dark eyes twinkled the same way Kili's did.

"I feel sick," Fira mumbled.

Kili rubbed her back, "You'll be fine. Come on."

Letting Kili pull her towards his mother; Fira took the opportunity to get another look. Kili's mother was a bit shorter than Kili and yet Fira could see the authority in her eyes.

"Oh my boy!"

Fira stifled a giggle as Kili was pulled into a tight hug. His mother pressed kisses over his face before burying her face in his neck.

"I was so worried about you!"

"Mother!" Kili wriggled in her grip, "I told you I was fine."

"I'm your mother," she held him at arms-length, "I'll always worry."

Kili rubbed the back of his neck and Fira realised that his mother's eyes had landed on her.

"Is this her?"

"Yes," Kili took her hand and at the pride in his eyes Fira blushed.

"Mother this is Fira. My One."

His mother nodded; glancing Fira up and down.

"She's beautiful," she said to Kili, "Very beautiful."

Fira knew she should say something. However all she could do was stick by Kili's side. His mother smiled before turning back to Kili.

"And your brother..?"

"Yes he's…somewhere?" Kili glanced around. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll find him. I must confess I was excited to be meeting my two future daughters today," she turned to Fira.

"I must come and see you later."

"Um…okay." Giving an awkward curtsey Fira watched as Kili's mother moved away. She was so busy watching her that she didn't notice Kili's arms around her waist until he kissed her ear.

"Now then. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Fira shook her head as Kili spun her round.

"We don't have to stay you know."

Taking his hand Fira began pulling him back towards their room.

* * *

Curled up on her bed Fira was busy reading one of the many books she had found in Erebor's library. She was aware of the door opening but assumed it was Kili. So when his mother cleared her throat she couldn't help her cry.

"Sorry," sitting up and brushing her dress down Fira moved towards the other woman.

"Please sit," she indicated one of the two chairs by the fire. Kili's mother did so whilst Fira nervously sat in the other chair.

"Everything was so chaotic the other day," Kili's mother smiled, "I wanted to meet you properly without anyone else nosing in."

Fira nodded dumbly. Kili's mother rubbed her shoulder.

"I figured my name would be a good start. I'm Dis."

Fira found herself wishing she did more than just nodding. Dis glanced at her again.

"Kili told me a bit about you in his letters. I mean he couldn't stop talking about you. But once I got past all the flattery I realised he hadn't said much."

"Oh…well there isn't much to tell."

"Nonsense," Dis smiled, "He mentioned your parents were both dead."

"Yes. My mother died in childbirth and err…my father…"

Dis took her hands, "Kili told me about your heritage if that's what you're worried about. He explained your mother was a Dragonborn."

"Oh, well yes my father was killed for courting her. He never knew she was carrying me. If he had maybe he would have tried to get both him and her away."

Licking her lips she locked eyes with Dis.

"I…do you…do you think I'm good enough for Kili?"

Dis laughed, "No mother thinks any girl is good enough for her own son."

"Oh."

"However; Kili told me about how brave you were. How you thought nothing of risking your life to save another. He told me you were kind and funny and smart. I wanted him to meet a girl who would make him happy. And that girl is you."

Fira relaxed in her chair, "I thought you wouldn't like me. I thought you wouldn't want me marrying Kili. I mean he's your son! He's a prince and I'm nothing."

Dis reached over and took her hands, "Fira I don't care about your mixed blood. I don't care if you're a princess or a beggar. You love my son and have made him so happy. That is all I want from you."

Smiling Fira watched as Dis sat back.

"Kili told me not to worry," Fira admitted, "He said he should be worried in case you told me stories about him as a child."

Dis grinned, "Well it would be a shame to disappoint him wouldn't it?"

* * *

"Fira are you ready?"

"One second."

Running a brush through her hair Fira smiled at herself before opening the door that led from the small bathroom into the main bedroom. Kili stood by the door in a brand new tunic and jacket. His sword hung on his hip. Clearing her throat Fira stepped into the room. Kili beamed.

"Beautiful."

Fira took his hand. She'd taken her dark orange dress from Beorn's and added a few extras. The collar was now trimmed with fur whilst the bodice could be tied up with silver ribbons. The edges of the sleeves were embroidered with an intricate branch pattern. Kili bowed.

"My princess."

Kissing him Fira let him lead her into the corridor. She gave a small jump.

"I'm so excited! I've never been to a proper feast before."

Kili smiled, "Feast is a bit fancy. Party is more like it. Think Bag End but on a bigger scale."

Smiling Fira linked arms as they walked. It had been a few weeks since the first dwarves had arrived. Now that everyone was here Thorin had thrown a huge feast to celebrate the reclaiming of Erebor. Fira smiled to herself. It wouldn't be too long before her wedding feast. Glancing up at Kili she leant against him. Had she been told a year ago that she would be marrying a prince of Erebor she'd have laughed. But to be here now; walking alongside him..? A dream come true.

"Fira?"

"Sorry, miles away."

Kili kissed her cheek, "I know. I was just saying we're here."

Holding his hand Fira let him enter the great hall first. As they did huge cheers rang out. Fira stuck close by Kili.

"How much have they had to drink?"

He grinned, "Mahal only knows!"

Fira said nothing as Kili led her through the mass of tables up to where a huge table sat at the very end of the room. Thorin sat in the middle with Fili and Mithiel on his left and two empty chairs on his right. Taking her seat between Kili and Dwalin Fira's eyes popped at the amount of food on the table.

"You were right Kili," she began piling food onto her plate, "This is like Bag End."

He nodded, "Except this time I look at you and don't need to worry that you won't love me."

"I…Kili we had only just met then!"

"I know," he took her hand, "But I was in love with you so much Fira. I just didn't say anything because I was scared you would reject me."

"I could never reject you Kili," leaning in for a kiss Fira smiled as the company whistled and cheered.

"Do ye mind if we eat first?" Bofur grinned. Breaking apart Fira turned to her own food. However; before she could take a bite Thorin had risen to his feet. The hall silenced.

"My friends; tonight we celebrate something we never thought possible. Once again we are feasting in the halls of our fathers."

People cheered and Fira clapped along with the others. Thorin nodded.

"I promise you that we will never again be forced to abandon Erebor. This will be our home until the last dwarf draws breath!"

More cheers. Thorin picked up his glass.

"To Erebor."

"TO EREBOR!"

Drinking Fira expected Thorin to sit down. However he simply but the glass back.

"I always wish to celebrate another occasion. Two others actually."

"Oh no," Kili muttered; his ears going red. Fira noticed Fili seemed equally embarrassed. Thorin glanced down.

"As you know it is rare for a dwarf to find their One. Yet on this quest both of my nephews were blessed to find theirs. I know that Mithiel and Fira will make Fili and Kili very happy and I would like it if you could join me in a toast to celebrate their engagements."

He took the glass again, "To Fili and Mithiel."

"TO FILI AND MITHIEL."

"And to Kili and Fira."

"TO KILI AND FIRA!"

* * *

If she was being honest Fira couldn't remember much of the walk back. She knew that at some point Kili had picked her up and carried her; but everything else was a blur. Sinking into his grip she rested her head against his chest. Kili smiled down at her.

"Too much to drink?"

Fira shook her head. She didn't try and talk in case she threw up. Kili chuckled and kicked open the door to their room. Fira was aware of him lying her down on the bed. However as his hands reached to undo her dress she buckled.

"No! No get off!"

He recoiled, "Fira it's me? It's Kili. I'm just undressing you so you can go to bed. I'm not trying to do anything inappropriate I swear."

Fira nodded before shutting her eyes. She smiled as Kili pulled the dress off before tucking her into bed. The bed dipped again as he lay down beside her.

"Firs I know you won't remember this tomorrow, but I'm so happy I met you. You are the best thing in my life. You always will be."

Fira nodded, "Kili why is my head ringing?"

He laughed, "Get some rest my love."

Curled up against Kili, Fira slept like a log – ringing head ignored.

 _ **So bit filler-ish but I've now got that all important meeting the mother out of the way. For Fira. Plus I wanted some nice moments between them given some of the drama that's going to be going on in upcoming chapters. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	67. Everyone Deserves a Father

_**Big thanks to Pint-sized She-Bear and megantreat for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – You'll get to hear some more about him in this chapter.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – Pretty much. Unfortunately it won't be that simple.**_

Everyone Deserves a Father

 _One Month Later_

Kili tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Thorin to finish writing whatever it was he had been working on. He couldn't help his nerves. Thorin had all but summoned him here with no explanation and now that he was here he was being kept waiting.

"Thorin?"

His uncle nodded but Kili doubted he had heard him. He cleared his throat.

"Uncle?"

Muttering under his breath his uncle scribbled something at the bottom of the page before pushing it aside.

"Sorry. Kili sit down."

Doing so Kili found himself gripping the edges of the chair. He mentally chastised himself. He wasn't a child anymore! This wasn't like he was being told off for another prank. Yet in many ways Kili wished it was. It was better than sitting here with no idea what was about to happen. Thorin rested his head on his hands.

"Kili what we talk about now must not be repeated to Fira until I say so. Understood?"

"I..?" Kili closed his mouth. What could Thorin possibly want to discuss that Fira couldn't know about? Maybe it was something to do with the Dragonborns? Kili licked his lips as he realised his uncle was still staring at him.

"Kili you must promise me."

"I promise." Kili was shocked at the guilt he felt in saying those two words. Since returning to Erebor and settling in, both he and Fira had made an unspoken promise not to hide things from each other. Kili knew there was no doubt a good reason for this. Yet he still felt like he was betraying her.

"Uncle what is this about?"

Thorin sighed – leaning back in his chair – and Kili wondered if he was going to have to repeat the question to get an answer.

"It's a very…delicate matter."

"Well it clearly involves Fira," Kili snapped, "so what is it?"

Thorin glanced at the fire before turning back to face Kili again.

"I've found her father."

Kili hadn't been expecting that. Leaning back in his chair he shook his head.

"You've found..? But I don't..? How?"

"Well when I say 'found'," Thorin clarified, "I mean his body."

Kili nodded. Whilst he knew what it was like to grow up without a father at least both he and Fili had been able to have a place to mourn him. Fira hadn't even been granted that.

"But why must we keep this secret from her? She has a right to know about this Thorin?"

"I'm aware of that," Thorin ran a hand through his hair, "Believe me I wanted to tell her first. But…well I have no proof it actually is her father."

"But you just said it was!"

"I know," Thorin nodded, "I know. And I'm almost certain it is. The dates fit and I did some work in the archives. There was a dwarf who had left Erebor for the far North. Around a year later his body was brought back…his head sliced off."

Kili gulped. He had known Fira's father had been executed but it was this that made his stomach turn. Thorin waited for a few seconds before continuing.

"Anyway the head was stitched back on and he was given a proper burial. Everything fits and yet Fira never knew her fathers name. So we don't know if it's the same man."

"I could ask her," Kili offered, "She might know his name and just not have told us. It's not like we ever asked at any point."

Thorin nodded, "I just don't want to get her hopes up in case it turns out not to be her father."

Kili paused, "To be honest, I don't think she'll care if you aren't completely sure. If there is the slightest chance her father is buried here then she will accept it as the truth."

"You think we should tell her?"

Kili nodded, "She deserve to know. I know if I was in her shoes I would want to know. She had the right after all."

Thorin nodded, "You're right. Just give me a few days to see if I can find any more evidence to show it is her father. Then you can tell her. Is that fair?"

Nodding Kili already got to his feet, "I won't say a word until then uncle. I promise."

Nodding Thorin clapped him on the shoulder, "I hate making you keep something from her. But I don't want her to get hurt any more than she already has been."

"I understand," Kili smiled thinly, "And she will to."

Thorin nodded and Kili took the chance to turn and leave the room. Walking back out into the corridor he paused for a bit. Leaning against the wall he sighed. He hoped it did turn out to be her father. Even if this was the closest she would ever come to knowing him, she deserved to have that.

* * *

Watching Kili pace yet again Fira couldn't help her rather loud sigh. Putting the book down she got to her feet and moved towards him.

"Kili what is it?"

As he shook his head Fira raised an eyebrow. For the past three days Kili had been nothing but odd around her. Ever since coming back from that meeting with Thorin. Whenever he talked he was careful to watch what he said and it hadn't taken much guessing for Fira to work out he was hiding something. Now she just had to find out what. She'd tried asking last night but he'd managed to distract her questioning with other night time activities. Smiling to herself Fira pressed a hand to her stomach. They needed to be more careful. Whilst she hadn't gotten pregnant, she knew if they kept up their intimacy as much as they did now then she soon would be. And that would open up a new world of problems. Problems she knew she needed Kili to know about before it was too late.

"Kili!"

He spun so fast that he stumbled over his own boots. Trying – and failing – to hide her laugh as he crashed into the chair, Fira hurried forward to help him up.

"Sorry, but it was funny."

Brushing himself down Kili grinned, "I can imagine."

"So then. Are you going to tell me why you've been acting so strange recently?"

Kili took a step back, "I don't know what you mean Fira?"

"Well maybe I should spell it out for you? You're jumpy. You've almost worn a hole in the floor with all your pacing. You mutter to yourself at night. Every time you talk I know you're trying not to say something. Just tell me what's wrong!"

He rubbed her arms, "Nothing's wrong Fira. I…I can't tell you. Not yet any way."

"Tell me what?" Fira paused; knowing shouting wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Kili what is going on? We agreed not to have secrets didn't we?"

"We did," he bowed his head, "Fira I wish I could tell you! I wish with all my heart but I can't! Not yet," he kissed her, "Just give me a couple more days. Please?"

Fira didn't even have time to consider his offer. Kili took her hand and pulled her over towards the sofa.

"Screw this. You deserve to know Fira."

"Know what?"

"Thorin he…" Kili tightened his grip on her hands, "Thorin think he's found your father. His body that is."

* * *

Once Fira had gotten into a fight with another Dragonborn. They had said things about her mother. That she was a slut and a dwarf whore. Fira remembered leaping on them and beating them to a pulp. Yet afterwards she was the one who had been punished whilst the others had gotten away with it. Tharos had ordered her to be beaten in the main hall in front of everyone.

And beaten she was.

When it had finished Fira had been nothing more than a bloodied heap on the floor. Her stomach bruised so much she couldn't talk. She could barely _breathe!_

That was how she felt now. Unable to do anything but stare at Kili.

"I…but he…"

"We aren't absolutely sure it's him," Kili said hurriedly, "But the dates match and other details. The chances of it not being him are slim to none my love."

"I…" Fira shook her head as tears sprung to her eyes. Not saying anything Kili pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry we hid this from you. But we wanted to be sure. If we got your hopes up and it wasn't him then..? I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

Fira nodded, "I know. I'm not angry Kili. I just…I've never had a father. I mean I knew I _had_ one. But he had died long ago. Without a body or anything I just…it was as though it'd never had one. So now to know that he's somewhere is just…I don't know!"

Kili kissed her cheek, "He's here Fira. He was buried in Erebor."

"Here?" Wiping her eyes Fira shot to her feet. Moving towards the door she was aware of Kili close behind.

"Fira?

"Where? Where is he? I want to see him?"

"Fira wait!" Kili grabbed her arm and swung her round to face him. Fira licked her lips.

"He's my father Kili! I deserve to see him!"

"I know dearest," Kili cupped her face, "I know. But right now you're in no state to go."

"You don't get to decide that for me."

Kili held her close, "What I mean was I think you should wait until tomorrow. Then we can see Thorin and find out exactly where your father was buried. But I think you should wait until you're…calmer."

Fira smiled, "Is that your way of saying "not hysterical"? Or "not completely mental?"

Kili shook his head, "It's my way of saying I don't want to see you get more upset than you already are."

Nodding Fira let Kili pull her in for another hug. Kissing his chest she heard him humming to her under his breath.

"Kili?"

"Yes Fira?"

"I don't tell you enough, but I love you. I love you beyond anything."

Kili pressed his face into her hair.

"I love you to Fira. I always have."

* * *

Standing by the door that led down to the burial halls Fira took a deep breath. Kili had told her to wait whilst he fetched Thorin. But now she wished he hadn't gone. She needed him here! Who else was going to reassure her that this wasn't a dream?

"Fira."

Smiling at the voice Fira turned around to see Kili running towards her. Thorin was a few steps behind. The king smiled warmly at her. However Kili gave her no time to return the smile. He pulled her close to his chest, kissing her forehead.

"You're shaking," he whispered, "Come here."

Letting him pull his coat around her Fira wished she could say it was the cold. But it was the never ending thoughts about what she would see in the burial halls. Kili rubbed her hands.

"Are you ready?"

She shook her head, "But I never will be. Let's just get on with it."

Nodding Kili stepped back to allow Thorin to unlock the door. Apparently it was one of the few places to have remained untouched by Smaug. Kili held her close as Thorin pushed the door open.

"Thorin?"

He stepped back, "Fira?"

"I..?" Fira gave a helpless smile, "Why did you do this for me? I mean I'm grateful beyond all measure that you did. But why?"

Thorin's shoulders sunk ever so slightly.

"Every child should know who their father was. It doesn't matter who you are or what you've done. You will always deserve that right."

Kili tensed at this and Fira placed a warm hand on his chest. Whilst he had known _who_ his father was he had still grown up without one. Thorin glanced at her nervously.

"Do you want me to go down with you?"

"No. No I'll be fine."

Nodding Thorin moved away, "Kili knows where it is."

Just before she moved down the steps Fira reached out and grabbed Thorin's hand.

"Thank you."

Thorin said nothing. Instead he bowed and moved away. Watching the king go meant Fira wasn't aware of Kili's presence until he gently ushered her down the steps.

"Shall we?"

Nodding Fira let him push her down into the burial halls.

* * *

It was silent. You couldn't even hear a pin drop. Holding tightly onto Kili's hand; Fira tried not to look at the tombs they passed. She knew if she saw them she would break down. As they walked Kili muttered the directions to himself. Unable to say anything, Fira allowed him to lead the way.

"So dark," Kili muttered, "I can barely see my own hands."

Mumbling Fira stumbled blindly after him. In the main passage it was dark. However in the alcoves where the tombs were, torches hung from the walls – lighting up the carved stone figures.

"Is your father down here?"

Kili shook his head, "No. Not yet. Thorin's planning to bring those who were buried in Ered Luin back here."

Fira nodded. Not realising Kili had stopped.

"Fira."

She knew what he was looking at without having to see. They had reached the far end of the passage. There was another one to her left and to her right. However Fira was more focused on the alcove she was facing. Like all of them it housed a huge tomb with a carved figure lying on the lid. At the foot of the tomb was a small plague covered in dust. Dropping Kili's hands she forced herself to walk towards it. Kneeling down in the dirt she reached out with shaking hands.

"Fira?"

Brushing away the dirt she peered in close to try and read it.

"Firan. Son of Hiran."

Tears dripped down her face. Firan. Her mother had named her after him then? Wiping away the rest of the dirt she bit her lip. He had died seven months before she was born. And he hadn't even known of her existence.

"Fira?"

She knew she should answer Kili. But she just couldn't. Falling to her knees she pressed her forehead to the plaque.

"Fira say something? Please?"

I…I can't."

What was she supposed to say? Did she say something about her father? Did she say some form of prayer or poem for him? Shaking her head Fira felt Kili's hands on her shoulders as he knelt behind her.

"He would have been so proud of you."

"You don't know that."

"I do," Kili kissed her cheek, "I do Fira. He would have been proud to call you his daughter."

Nodding Fira allowed Kili to pull her back so she was leaning against him.

"Do you want to say something?"

Fira bit her lip. She did and she didn't. She knew what she wanted to say. She just didn't know if she would be able to. Nodding she turned to see Kili smiling through his own tears.

"Would you like me to give you some time alone?"

"No. No please stay."

"Okay," sitting down he wrapped an arm around her. Turning to her father's tomb Fira cleared her throat.

"I never knew anything about you. I knew you existed but that was it. I was told you were filth. That you had deserved to die. But I never believed that. I never got the chance to meet you or my mother. But I know that you were reunited with her and that's more than enough for me."

She wanted to carry on. However she knew she wouldn't be able to. Bowing her head she let Kili turn her so she could cry into his chest. As he stroked her hair he cleared his throat.

"I'll look after her."

It took Fira several seconds before she realised he was talking to the tomb. Wiping her eyes she looked up to see Kili staring at her fathers tomb with determination in his eyes.

"I will protect her and do right by her. She'll never come to harm so long as I am living and I swear I will be a worthy husband to her."

He smiled to himself, "Your daughter is amazing. She is beautiful and kind and so fiery. It is a blessing to know her, a privilege to be her friend, and an honour to be the man she loves. And I swear I won't ever do anything to hurt her."

As he bowed his head Fira reached up to caress his face. Kili kissed her hand.

"I love you," he whispered. Nodding Fira could barely see through her tears.

"Thank you for giving me this," she curled against him, "Thank you so much."

 _ **Aww so much cuteness. I think this is one of my favourite chapters in this story. However to make things a little happier we have a big event coming up after this! I wonder what it might be? Let me know what you think xxxx**_


	68. The WeddingFinally

_**Big thanks to DeadGirlEtarnal for favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – No he doesn't. But then I wouldn't be able to keep something like that a secret for long.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – He is isn't he?**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – I always planned for her to find out something about him!**_

The Wedding…Finally

 _Three Months Later_

Looking at herself in the full length mirror Fira couldn't help her smile. It seemed like yesterday when she had been in her room in Laketown. Watching Kili hold out a ring and ask her to be his wife. Yet it also felt like centuries had passed since that moment. So many things had happened since then. And more often than she would have liked, Fira had been convinced they wouldn't live to see this day. But they had and now it was finally happening.

"Fira?"

Turning round Fira saw Mithiel handing her a cup. Sniffing the contents she then poured it down her throat.

"Just water," Mithiel explained, "To help sober you up."

Smiling Fira thought back to last night. How the nerves had been too much for her and she'd downed drink after drink to stop herself from thinking about it.

"It's a shame Bilbo couldn't make it," Mithiel said. Fira nodded.

"He said he would have if he could. But he'd never have made it in time. Kili and I said we'd visit him at some point over the coming months."

Mithiel nodded, "and how are you feeling?"

Fira shrugged, "I don't understand why I'm so nervous! I've known Kili for almost two years now! I love him and he loves me. I _want_ to marry him. But every time I think about walking down that aisle I want to be sick."

"Nerves are normal," Mithiel rubbed her back, "So I've heard anyway. Besides think how I'll feel when my turn comes! You're marrying a prince. I'm marrying the future King!"

Fira gave an absentminded nod, "I hadn't even thought about that."

"Hmm?"

"I was so nervous about being a good wife for Kili I forgot he was a prince!"

"Fira I didn't mean…" Mithiel trailed off. Fira held her shaking hands together.

"I remember when I first found out. How I avoided him for two weeks because I thought I wasn't worthy enough for him. I mean we joke about it now but… No I can't. I can't do it!"

"Fira..?"

"Kili is a prince! I can't be his princess! I love him but I won't be able to be the kind of wife he wants me to be."

"Fira Kili wants _you_. He doesn't want anything else."

Shaking her head Fira moved away from the mirror.

"No you don't understand. I'm not a princess. I was born as the illegitimate child of a dwarf and a Dragonborn. I'm a murderer; exiled by my own people. I could never be Kili's princess."

Moving away from Mithiel Fira hurried towards her bathroom. Shutting the door behind her she sank to her knees. Whilst a small part of her brain was telling her she was over reacting; it was drowned out by her fears and nightmares.

* * *

Pulling his new tunic over his head Kili ran a hand through his hair.

"Nervous?"

Searching his brothers face Kili realised Fili was being serious. He nodded.

"I'm terrified," he laced up the tunic, "I've never been a husband before."

"That's a relief," Fili grinned, "Unless there's something you aren't telling us."

Smiling Kili shook his head, "No I meant… I've no idea what to do. How to be a good husband to her."

"Kee you don't need to _do_ anything," Fili handed him his leather coat. It was black, unlike his other one, with his crest stitched on the cuffs and collar.

"Just be the same person you've always been."

"I know. I just wish someone was here to help me out."

As soon as he spoke Kili wished he hadn't. He might not have mentioned his father by name but he was obvious he had meant him. Reaching out to Fili he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's fine," Fili wiped his eyes, "Kili I understand you're nervous. I really do. But Fira will love you no matter what happens."

Nodding Kili brushed down his coat when there was a loud banging on his door. Fili bit his lip.

"Expecting anyone?"

"No," moving forward Kili pulled the door open.

"Mithiel!"

The elf didn't bother saying anything as she pushed past him. Kili watched as she smiled at Fili before facing him. He shut the door behind him. Mithiel was meant to be with Fira. She would only be here if..?

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "It's Fira. She's worked herself up into a state."

"What do you mean?"

Mithiel gave him an apologetic glance, "She's convinced herself she won't be good enough for you. She's worried about the fact that you're a prince."

Kili shook his head. He had assumed Fira had put that aside. However at the look in Mithiel's eyes it was clear he was wrong.

"She's doesn't think she can be the kind of woman you want as a wife. She believes she's doing you a favour by not marrying you."

"She..?" Kili felt like he'd been punched, "She doesn't want to marry me?"

Fili rubbed his back, "Of course she does you idiot. She's just scared."

Mithiel nodded, "Please. You have to see her. She won't listen to me."

Nodding Kili moved towards the door. However Fili placed a gently hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Kee. You're not supposed to see Fira until the ceremony. It's tradition."

"Tradition can go and hang," Kili freed himself, "I'm not going to let her upset herself if I can help her."

Fili looked like he wanted to say something but instead nodded.

"Okay. I'll wait for you here."

Nodding Kili turned and followed Mithiel out into the corridor.

* * *

Hugging her knees to her chest Fira wiped her eyes. She could hear people entering the bedroom but she didn't move. Instead she curled up against the bathroom door and more tears threatened to spill. She knew she was being an idiot. But she couldn't help it. Someone knocked on the door.

"Fira? Fira it's me."

"Kili?" Fira licked her lips, "You shouldn't be here. I thought you weren't allowed to see me until later."

There was silence and then a small thud. Fira realised Kili was pressing his forehead against the door.

"You think I care about that? Fira just open the door and tell me what's wrong? Please darling!"

Fira then heard him talking to someone else. It sounded very much like he was asking them to go. The door shut again. Getting to her feet Fira's hand hovered over the handle.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes," she could almost hear the despair in Kili's voice, "Please open up Fira."

Nodding – although she wasn't sure who to – Fira pulled the door open. Kili stood there in a new tunic and coat. Conscious she wore nothing but her flimsy nightgown Fira forced a smile onto her face.

"You look wonderful."

"So do you," he grinned, "I must say a nightgown is an interesting choice of wedding dress."

Unable to help herself she laughed. Kili's face smoothed out as he took her hand. Leading her towards the bed. Sitting down beside him Fira bowed her head.

"What's wrong," Kili pushed her hair back, "Talk to me Fira."

"I…I don't know," she stared at her hands, "I…I really don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course!" Turning to him she grabbed his hands, "Of course I do! This isn't about that! It's just…oh I don't understand why I'm being like this! I love you and I want to marry you right now! I'm just scared about what happens afterwards."

"Fira," Kili stroked her knuckles, "me being a prince has nothing to do with any of this. You know that right?"

Fira nodded, "I know. I just can't help but think about it. I'll be your wife. I'll be your princess. What if I can't do it? What if I let you down?"

"Hey," Kili kissed her hand, "You could never let me down Fira. You never have."

Shutting her eyes to stop the tears coming Fira wiped her face.

"How can you say that? Kili I could list all the times I've let you down or hurt you. I've lied to you and tricked you so many times! How could you want someone like me for a wife?"

"Stand up."

"What?" Staring at Kili, Fira saw he clutched at her hands.

"Just stand up for me please."

"I…okay." Doing as he said Fira got to her feet. Kili smiled before getting down onto his knees. He still held her hands tightly; looking up at her with those beautiful wide eyes.

"Mahal has blessed me,

He has given me a gift most divine.

She has walked in starlight, in another world,

Yet he has deemed me worthy enough to have her in mine.

It is her smile that causes my own,

Her hold in which I thrive,

Her spirit that keeps me strong.

Her love that keeps me alive.

My life had a darkness that I could not see.

Yet it is her that filled it with light.

And I know if I were to ever lose her.

The darkness would return with it's might."

Fira had no words when Kili was finished. Tears dripped down her face as he kissed both of her hands.

"That was beautiful," her voice seemed lost, "What was it."

Getting to his feet Kili held her close, "An ancient prayer. When a dwarf found their One they would thank Mahal for creating them," he blushed, "That night after we kissed I said it to myself."

Fira had no words. Holding her close Kili kissed her forehead.

"You could be a Queen or a beggar. A compulsive liar or the most honest woman in Middle Earth. You will _always_ have my heart Fira. Always."

Nodding Fira reached up and pressed her lips to his. Kili grabbed at her hair whilst she wrapped her arms around his waist. Pulling apart she grinned.

"I love you."

Kili winked, "Why wouldn't you?"

Easing him back towards the door Fira couldn't help her grin. Kili opened the door and she saw Mithiel standing out in the corridor. Kili bowed and kissed her hand.

"At your service Fira; for the rest of our lives."

"At yours Kili."

As he moved away Fira stood back to let Mithiel in. The other girl clearly had questions but Fira didn't want to hear them. Instead she moved back towards the mirror as Dis entered with her wedding dress.

* * *

Standing at the very end of the great hall Kili took a deep breath. He didn't dare look behind him because then he would see the masses of people. Instead he brushed down his jacket and fiddled with his braids. Fili raised an eyebrow.

"Kee just relax. All you have to do is say some words and then that's it."

Kili chuckled, "All this fuss and preparation and it's over in less than an hour."

Fili snorted, "Now you put it like that…"

"Kili."

At Thorin's voice Kili smoothed out his face. His uncle clapped him on the shoulder.

"Your father would have been proud of you. As am I."

Nodding Kili held his hands together. There was a sound from the back of the hall and Thorin nodded.

"Ready?"

"I…" Kili froze. Fili shook him.

"Yes he is."

"Good," Thorin got into place and nodded again. Kili didn't dare breathe as he heard the doors open. He could hear delighted gasps and mutterings coming from the crowd. He wanted to turn around but he knew he wasn't meant to. However; when Fili gasped the temptation was almost too much.

"Oh my…" Fili grinned at him, "Kili you have to see her."

Risking a glance at Thorin who gave a slight nod Kili turned. His mouth dropped.

"She's gorgeous!"

Fira walked towards him; her arm on Balins. Her long hair flowed down her back with golden flowers dotted about in it. Her dress was a deep blue with sheer billowing sleeves. The bodice was done up tightly and stitched with gold and blue flowers and leaves. The skirt was a plain dark blue and as she neared Kili saw the hem had been stitched with his crest. Dark blue leaves had been embroidered in random places. Fira beamed and to Kili it was like she was glowing. Blinking back his tears he could hardly wait as Balin placed her hand in his.

"You're beautiful," leaning in her kissed her cheek, "Absolutely beautiful."

Blushing Fira smiled before they both turned to face Thorin. He gave her a proud smile before raising his hands for silence.

"We are gathered here in the halls of our fathers.

To witness the joining of the two before us.

May Mahal bless them and fill their life with joy and good fortunes.

Side by side they stand.

Side by stand they fight.

Side by stand they shall always be.

In sickness and in health.

In life and in death.

For all eternity"

Thorin gave him a small nod and Kili reached behind to take the ring from Fili. He smiled at the surprise in Fira's eyes as he slid it onto her finger. A simple gold band with blue flowers.

"I made it myself," he whispered.

"It's amazing. Thank you."

As Thorin cleared his throat Kili blushed. Gripping Fira's hands he was happy to find she seemed just as nervous.

"I Kili, son of Vili promise to love you. I promise to see you as my friend, my love and my equal. To protect you with my life and to fight beside you. I promise to support each and every decision you make, and to never leave your side. I will cherish you and keep you safe at my side. I am forever yours and only death will take me from you."

Letting free a sigh of relief Kili glanced over his shoulder to see Fili wink at him. Fira cleared her throat.

"I Fira, daughter of Firan promise to love you. I promise to see you as my friend, my love and my equal. To protect you with my life and to fight beside you. I promise to support each and every decision you make. I will never leave your side and I will always be there for you no matter what. I am forever yours and only death will take me from you."

The pride on her face as she had said her fathers names took Kili away. As she slid his gold band onto his finger he bent down and kissed her hand. Thorin sighed but Kili knew his uncle wasn't angry.

"From this moment until death you are husband and wife. Your union has been witnessed and blessed and we wish you all the utmost happiness from this day forth. You may seal your union."

"You need no encouraging there brother," Fili whispered. Ignoring him Kili drew Fira close and encircled his arms around her. Kissing her deeply he could hear the cheers ringing out from the crowds. Fira kissed him back just as fiercely and it took Kili a little too long to remember they were in public. Letting her go he beamed.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Fira shrugged before standing on her toes and leaning into his ear.

"Says the one who was shaking the most."

Blushing Kili turned and kissed her. It was meant to be a quick kiss on the cheek but Fira moved so he caught her lips. Cupping her face he explored her mouth as much as he dared before moving away.

"I…"

Fira put a finger to his lips, "For once I'm saying it first."

She kissed his cheek, "I love you."

 _ **Aww they finally made it down the aisle! Not got many more chapters to go after this but that doesn't mean we'll have no more drama! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	69. Secrets and Shocks

_**Big thanks to AZNQUEEN001 and Bangbaby731 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **RocketRaccoonGirl83 – Aww thanks. I'm growing to like writing wedding chapters the more I do them**_

 _ **KashinaKairi – There's another five chapters still to go.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Well I couldn't not have a touch of drama could I?**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – They do, but will it be that simple?**_

 _ **Bangbaby731 – Aww thanks. I'd love to but on this site you can't post any fics involving real people and I don't really want to set up another account on another site just for one story. Which is a shame because I have some great ideas. Still, one day maybe…**_

Secrets and Shocks

 _One Month Later_

"Hello beautiful."

Fira was unable to stop her smile as she felt Kili's lips on her head. Turning round Fira sniggered at his flushed cheeks.

"Running were we?"

Kili glanced down at himself whilst Fira got to her feet.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had Dwalin for a sparring partner."

"True," Fira kissed him, "I wouldn't."

Kili ran his hands through her hair, "I'm going to have a bath. And then, given I have nothing else to do, maybe we can find a way to occupy ourselves?"

Letting him go Fira chewed on her bottom lip. Since their wedding night she'd been trying to put Kili off the idea of sleeping together. She knew she needed to tell him the truth. But she had no idea how to start. There was also the fact that she'd had the best part of a year to mention it and she hadn't. Fira sighed. She had assumed she was done with secrets. Clearly she wasn't.

"Fira?"

At the hesitation in Kili's voice a smile twitched on her lips.

"Yes?"

Kili's head poked round the door and Fira realised he had nothing on.

"Um…where did you put the towels?"

Fira pointed to the chest of drawers, "Bottom one."

"Err… could you get it for me?"

"Kili!" Folding her arms Fira raised her eyebrows, "We've been married for a whole month. I think I can cope with looking at you by now."

Kili pouted before moving into the room. Unable to help herself Fira stepped towards him and pressed her hands to his chest. Kissing the stubble on his chin she could feel Kili pushing against her.

"Fira," his voice was ragged in her ear, "Fira as much as I love you if I don't stop I'll throw you on the bed and take you right now."

She kissed his nose, "I wouldn't complain."

She knew Kili wouldn't either. However he pulled away, "later. When I've cleaned up."

"I'll be waiting."

Sniggering Kili grabbed the towel and hurried back into the bathroom. As he shut the door behind him Fira bowed her head.

She needed to tell him and she'd have to do it today.

* * *

Fira was kneeling by the fire when Kili joined her. He'd put a fresh pair of trousers and a tunic on. Glancing up Fira saw his wet fingers were trying to re-braid his hair.

"No," she pushed his hands away and undid the braid he's started, "I like it as it is. It's very you."

"Handsome and wonderful?" Kili kissed her. Fira shook her head.

"Untidy and wild."

Kili said nothing and instead snuggled up to her. Leaning against him Fira took a deep breath.

"Kili I…I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Shaking her head Fira sat up so she could turn to face him.

"The thing is, when I tell you… Look I'm giving you permission to be angry when you find out."

Confusion flickered onto his face. Kili took her hands, "Fira what's happened?"

"Kili I…" she shut her mouth. She knew what she wanted to say but the words wouldn't come. Kili stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

"Just take your time love," he whispered, "Take your time. Now then. What's the matter?"

"Kili I…you know how we've talked about having children one day."

As delight filled his eyes Fira wanted to be sick. Kili looked at her stomach.

"Fira are you saying you're pregnant?"

"No!" Shaking her head she took a deep breath, "No. I'm not pregnant Kili."

Kili nodded, only a small hint of disappointment on his face.

"The thing is. During those conversations there was something I should have told you. Only did didn't because I was too scared."

Kili said nothing. However his gentle silence was enough to coax Fira to talk.

"Before you think otherwise I do want to have children. Honestly Kili I do. And I can have them…I think. But…when female Dragonborns get pregnant there are…risks."

"Risks," Kili gripped her hands tightly, "Fira what do you mean?"

"You talk about how dwarvish children are rarer. Well Dragonborn children are a miracle. Most females choose not to have children because they don't want to risk anything."

"Fira," Kili licked his lips and she could see he was struggling to get his head round it.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that when a female Dragonborn gets pregnant there's a huge chance that she dies!"

Fira wished she hadn't yelled. Kili stared at her in shock; his eyes blinking wildly.

"Dies?"

Fira nodded, "The majority of Dragonborn births end up with the mother dying in childbirth. Then there are miscarriages and other things that go wrong. We don't know why this happens. Maybe we're cursed."

"But…but you aren't a full bloodied Dragonborn," Kili cupped her face, "You're a half blood. Maybe…I mean you might not…"

"Kili we won't ever know that for certain until I'm on a bed giving birth! The thing is, Dragonborn babies are big compared to other races. And most women have _very_ slender bodies. When the baby is born their bodies can't take it and they end up breaking their bones trying to give birth! Look at me! I know my body won't be able to take it Kili!"

"But…" turning away Kili stared at the fire, "You might be alright."

Fira nodded, "And I might die. Giving birth aside plenty of other things can go wrong. Chances of me miscarrying are stupidly high, complications will almost certainly arise. The point is, although I could bear children in theory. I highly doubt I would survive it."

Kili nodded slowly. His hands left hers and he got to his feet. Unable to move Fira simply looked up at him.

"I should have told you long before now. But I didn't know how to word it. Plus we only started talking about having children recently and…and I was just too scared to do so."

Kili flashed her a glance, "You're right Fira. You should have told me."

Tears crawled down Fira's face as Kili stormed from the room. Turning back to the fire she curled up into a ball; tears dribbling down her face.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Kili watched the arrow hit its mark. From the second he had learned how to shoot, archery had been his escape. If ever he was angry or upset a few hours at the range always helped him cool down. He just never thought Fira would be the one to bring him here.

She had revealed worse things to him. Kili remembered her confession in Rivendell. He remembered how she had confessed to being sent by Tharos to kill them all. And yet this confession seemed to eclipse all others. This didn't just affect Fira, it affected him to. He had never really told anyone but he had dreamed of being a father one day. And when he'd began courting Fira he'd hoped those dreams would be a reality. She'd let him get his hopes up before bringing them down around his ears.

"Kee?"

At his brothers voice Kili lowered his bow. Wiping his eyes in the hope Fili wouldn't realise what had happened he then turned and forced a smile onto his face.

"Hello."

He should have known. Fili was his brother after all. If anyone was going to work out something was wrong then it would be him.

"Kili? What's the matter?" Fili inched closer and lowered his voice, "You've been crying?"

"No, no I'm fine Fee. Honestly."

Fili nodded, "Of course you are. Now what's happened?"

Kili told him everything. Fili didn't interrupt. He just stood and listened patiently.

"I don't care about the fact that she can't really have children," Kili admitted, "That's not her fault. But she should have told me. Or at least she should have told me earlier."

Fili nodded, "I agree. But if you were in her shoes what would you do. You need to tell the person you love that you can give them children but at the cost of your own life. You're asking them to choose between you and having a family. Fira didn't want to give you that choice Kee."

Kili nodded; he hadn't really considered it like that.

"I…I suppose she had her reasons."

Fili nodded, "Believe me brother, Fira is hating herself that she didn't tell you sooner."

Kili shook his head, "She shouldn't. I mean I might have been angry earlier but I understand why she did it."

"So you'll go and find her then?"

"Yes," Kili frowned at his brother, "Yes I will. Why?"

"Well you won't need to go far," Fili glanced over his shoulder, "Come on Fira. My idiot brother won't bite."

As Fira emerged Kili could see how red her eyes were. Her shoulders moved up and down and he could see she was making a great effort not to cry again. Fili stood aside whilst Kili opened his arms out.

"Come here Fira."

"I'm sorry," she hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"Hush," he kissed her hair, "I understand my darling. I really do. I was angry yes. But I realise why you hid this from me."

"I just didn't want to force that choice on you."

"What choice," easing her back Kili caressed her face. Using his thumbs he wiped away her tears.

"Fira there is no choice. I want you! If that means we don't have children together then I can live with it."

"I…are you sure?"

Kili nodded, "I won't risk losing you. I've come to close to it far too many times already."

Fira said nothing and instead Kili pulled her back into his arms. As they hugged tightly he pressed his face into her hair; trying to muffle her soft cries.

* * *

"Say that again Kili."

Gulping Kili fixed his uncle with an uneasy look. It had been a week since Fira had told him her secret and he wished he hadn't left it this long to talk to Thorin.

"Fira and I…we've decided not to have children."

Thorin's mouth twitched, "You do understand that, as my heir it's expected of you to carry on the family line?"

"I know," Kili nodded, "But it's too dangerous. Fira told me a few days ago that the women of her race…the majority don't survive childbirth. I won't put her in harm's way uncle. Not for anything."

Thorin nodded, "I see. But I have one other question Kili."

"Oh?"

Thorin smiled, "Why exactly are you telling this to me?"

Blushing Kili wrung his hands, "Well I just assumed you would need to know. I mean you just spoke about passing on the family line and so on. I thought I should tell you."

Thorin nodded, "I guess there is that."

"Are you angry? I mean it's not like she can't bear children after all."

"No," Thorin shook his head, "No Kili I'm not angry. Fira is your One. If she were to die then your own life would become non-existent. I would never ask you to risk her life just for the sake of our line."

Kili smiled, "Thank you Thorin."

He turned to leave when Thorin cleared his throat. Turning Kili paused at the serious look on his uncle's face.

"Kili. Make sure you're both careful from now on. Getting rid of a child is just as dangerous as giving birth to one."

Nodding Kili bowed before leaving his uncle's study. He hadn't even thought about that. Not much anyway. He and Fira would need to take as many precautions as possible if they were to avoid her getting pregnant by accident. Kili smiled to himself. At least Thorin wasn't angry at them. He hadn't expected him to be, but Kili had been prepared for a small amount of disapproval. Pushing that from his mind he hurried to find Fira to tell her what had happened.

* * *

Pushing the door open Kili poked his head round. Once again there was no sign of Fira. He'd checked almost everywhere now! The library, the training grounds. He'd searched Mithiel's room, the kitchen, the archery range and still no sign of her. Turning to go Kili froze when he heard a sobbing sound. Silently shutting the door behind him he crept into the room. The sobbing was coming from the bed.

"Fira?"

There was a frightened gasp. Hurrying round to her side Kili's heart broke as he looked down.

"Fira!"

She was curled up into a ball; her hair a mess and tears streaming down her face. Sitting down Kili saw her hands was shaking along with the rest of her body.

"Fira what's happened!"

She shook her head. Kicking off his boots Kili sat next to her and took her in his arms. Rocking her back and forth he hummed under his breath to try and ease her.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I'm here."

Fira clutched at his tunic. Kissing her Kili smiled down.

"What's happened?"

"I…I saw Oin this morning."

Kili held her tightly, "Are you ill? Fira what's the matter?"

"No I'm not ill. Kili I…"

She broke off and Kili decided another tactic to soothe her.

"I saw Thorin earlier. I told him about our decision and he was surprisingly okay with it. He warned us we would need to be careful but he's not pushing us to have children."

He didn't expect Fira to start crying again. The plan had been to take her mind off it. But instead, Kili realised, he'd made it worse.

"Fira?"

"It's…it's too late," she sobbed, "I'm already pregnant!"

 _ **So….yeah I thought I'd add this in just to shake things up a bit. Whilst it's good we may or may not have a mini Kili or mini Fira on the way I can promise you it won't be plain sailing. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	70. It Should be Happy News

_**Big thanks to JrOeKnEeRe and treesliketorches for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – In theory yes. But she's still half Dragonborn and so there are other things that could go wrong.**_

 _ **RocketRaccoonGirl83 – I was getting a bit bored of doing happy pregnancies and wanted to try something and bit different.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – Pretty much.**_

 _ **Bangbaby731 – Awww. I'd love to write one. It's a shame I wouldn't be allowed to post it on here.**_

 _ **KashinaKairi - I had nothing to really write for the reception. And this will be a slightly more dramatic pregnancy.**_

It Should be Happy News

Kili froze whilst Fira huddled in his grip.

"Pregnant?"

He shook his head. This should be a good thing. He was being told that he was going to be a father. That he and Fira would be able to have their own family. But when he looked down at the crying figure of his wife Kili couldn't even force a smile onto his face. Yes he was going to become a father. But he was now faced with the possibility of losing Fira once and for all.

"Fira? Fira look at me?"

It took her a few moments. Taking some deep breath Fira wiped her eyes before sitting back. Keeping one hand circled around her waist Kili pushed her hair from her tear stricken face.

"Okay. What did Oin say?"

"I…" Fira shut her eyes as more tears came. Biting his lip Kili gave her a gentle shake.

"Fira stop it!" Sighing he kissed her forehead, "Come on love. We need to stay strong. Now what did he say?"

Fira nodded at him, "The past few days I've been feeling sick. I thought maybe I'd eaten something dodgy but then this morning I kept throwing up. I went to Oin and he told me what had happened."

She pressed a hand to Kili's chest, "He was so happy. He hugged me and said he and the others had waited for something like this to happen to us. I wanted to tell him the truth, but he was so happy I couldn't do it."

Rubbing her back Kili shifted his position so he wasn't crushing one of his legs.

"Okay. So what happens now?"

"I don't know," Fira shook her head, "I really don't know."

Kili leant back; trying to keep his own emotions in check. Fira curled up against him like a small child. Although his brains was filled with various scenarios – mainly bad ones – Kili found a single thought kept pushing its way forward in his mind.

"Fira? Do you want to keep the child?"

"I..?" She shrugged, "Do I have a choice? I mean you said dwarvish children are rare. I'm assuming there aren't any options for getting rid of children."

Kili shook his head, "If the mother's life is in danger then it can be done. But it's not without its own risks."

He didn't tell her that those risks were high. If Fira chose to abort their baby then she was just as much at risk of dying as she was if she kept it. Fira nodded slowly.

"Okay. Well what do you want?"

"This isn't about me."

"Yes it is! Kili this is your child as well. Do you want it or not?"

He bowed his head, "Fira I…I can't make that choice. I can't choose between you and an unborn baby."

"Forget about that. Do you want the child?"

Kili nodded, "Yes," he whispered, "Yes I do. I'm sorry Fira but I really do."

She said nothing. Instead her arms curled around his neck, her lips brushed against his skin.

"Don't apologise," she whispered, "Never apologise for wanting to be a father."

She drew back, "I should be apologising. This is my fault after all."

"Fira…"

"No but it is," she got to her feet and brushed down her dress. Rising Kili took her hands.

"If I had told you this sooner then we would have taken precautions earlier," Fira sighed, "According to Oin I'm a month gone already."

"Our wedding night," Kili pressed his forehead to hers, "Oh Fira."

She shushed him, "It doesn't matter now. It's happened and now we need to decide what to do."

Kili nodded, "Tell me honestly. Roughly how many women of your race survive childbirth?"

Fira tapped her foot in thought, "About…I'd guess about two out of ten survive. As a _very_ rough average. Maybe three depending on treatment they receive and if certain complications arrive. Each woman is different."

Kili nodded, trying to supress his gulp. They weren't good odds. On the quest for Erebor they'd faced worse odds than that yes. But this was Fira. If she kept this child then chances were she would die. Fira held his hands.

"But that means there is a chance," he eyes were still filled with tears. But this time Kili could see a hint of happiness in them.

"I never had a mother. Before I knew how she died I always wanted my own children. I wanted to look after them and treasure them. Give them everything I never had. Even when I heard how she had died – how many of our race had died – I still wanted it. And now I have the chance to have it. If I throw it away I'll hate myself."

"Fira think about this," Kili urged, "If you choose to keep it then…"

"I know the risks," Fira smiled at him, "But we're faced worse things on the quest didn't we?"

"Yes," Kili admitted, "But this is different. Fira as much as I want to be a father I can't lose you. I just can't!"

Bowing her head Fira stayed silent. Unsure if he should say something Kili simply stood there. After a few seconds Fira nodded.

"Kili. I want to have your child. I want to have a family with you. Yes there are risks. But there's also a chance I'll survive this. I'm willing to take that chance."

"So…so we're keeping it?"

As Fira nodded Kili pulled her in for a hug. A muted celebration it might have been but Kili couldn't bring himself to celebrate. Not really.

"Kili," Fira smiled up at him, "Trust me when I say I won't leave you. Not ever."

Kissing her head Kili pulled her back in for a hug. Fira could say what she liked. But he knew that when the child was being born she might not have a choice.

* * *

Keeping her hands pressed to her stomach Fira forced herself to take steady breaths. She'd been sick twice already this morning and she was praying that had been the last time. She knew a little bit about Dragonborn pregnancies, how long they lasted and of course the risks involved. But almost nothing else. Hence why she'd asked Oin to find out what he could and bring it to the meeting with Thorin. Kili was studying all day and Fira had told him she would tell Thorin about it whilst he told Fili and the others.

"How are ye feeling lass?"

Smiling at Oin Fira turned to see Thorin sitting down at his desk. Two chairs sat on the other side and Fira wasn't surprised when Oin all but sat her down in the comfier one. Holding her hands together she forced herself to look at Thorin. His face was pale as he spoke.

"Fira? Why exactly did you want to talk to me? And why did you insist Oin come?"

Fira knew there was no point in delaying it any longer, "I'm pregnant. One month gone."

Thorin gulped. He visibly gulped. Wringing her hands Fira tried not to react as he turned to Oin.

"When was this?"

"I told the lass a few days ago," Oin said, "And then she asked me find out what I could on Dragonborn pregnancies."

He then turned to Fira, "However I don't understand why I've been called here myself?"

Fira reached out and took his hand, "I wanted to tell you before. But you were so happy about the news. I couldn't take that from you. But the fact that im pregnant is dangerous."

Oin stiffened and Fira nodded.

"Many female Dragonborns die in childbirth. My own mother is just one of hundreds of examples."

"So when ye asked me to research…" Oin shook his head, "Oh Fira! Have ye and Kili decided to keep it?"

Fira nodded, "We talked about it when I told him I was pregnant. We know there are risks. But by the sounds of it, getting rid of the child is just as dangerous."

Oin nodded, "Well…I want to say I'm happy for ye both. But now I…"

Fira shook her head, "Oin it's fine. However I wanted you both here because I figured you both need to know what might happen over the next few months," she turned to Thorin.

"And if something does happen to me Kili will need you."

He nodded gravely whilst Oin flicked through the few pits of paper he had in his lap.

"Well I couldn't find much. Dragonborns are a very secretive race by nature. Living up in the Northern Wastelands means very few outsiders can find them. But I found enough I think."

Fira nodded, "Go on."

"Well it seems female Dragonborns are pregnant for about eight months," Oin glanced at her, "Which I thought surprisingly short given your lifespans. Many women suffer from miscarriages as well."

Fira held her hands to her stomach. She knew she shouldn't get too attached to her unborn child given the chances of losing it. But she couldn't help it. She would do whatever it took to keep it safe. Oin smiled.

"However once ye get past the four month mark then it's highly unlikely you'll miscarry and after five months it seems it's almost impossible."

Fira smiled, at least there was some good news. However Oin was frowning again.

"Childbirth on the other hand…what little I found wasn't good Fira."

That sick feeling was returning again. However Fira herself not to think about it.

"Go on."

Oin glanced at Thorin who nodded.

"Very well. Many women give birth prematurely. Their bodies can't take the strain of the baby any longer. When they give birth…most of the time the baby breaks her bones as it leaves the womb. The most common causes of death are internal bleeding, shock and mass blood loss."

Fira nodded, "Okay. And the women who survive childbirth?"

"I found even less. Nearly all can never have children again. Some survive giving birth but die later from infection or blood loss. The number of women living to actually raise their child is horribly small."

"Well," Fira forced a smile onto my face, "I'll just have to do whatever it takes to make that number bigger by one."

No one said anything for a few moments. And then Thorin cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't Kili be here? He is the child's father after all?"

Fira nodded, "I just don't want him knowing the details. He knows about the risks and that alone is eating away at him. I think if he heard this he'd insist I get rid of the child. And I refuse to do that."

"Are sure?" Thorin leaned forward, "I'm not trying to pressure you into making a decision Fira. But in a few weeks you won't be able to get rid of it. Are you sure you're willing to go through with this? Given the risks?"

Fira nodded, "I want my own family Thorin. If there is even the slightest chance I can have one then I am going to take it."

Oin reached over and took her hand, "I'll look after ye Fira. Both ye and the baby. Nothing will happen to ye as long as I'm around."

"Thank you," getting to her feet Fira glanced at both men.

"One more thing? Please don't repeat any of this to Kili."

Oin nodded but Thorin looked more uneasy.

"Fira he should know."

"Then I'll tell him," she answered, "Please Thorin? Promise me you won't tell him?"

Thorin nodded, "Very well. He won't hear anything from me."

Smiling in thanks Fira left Thorin's office. She knew the other two would want to talk some more and she was happy for that to happen. Walking down the corridor she looked at her stomach. She wasn't showing yet. But her stomach was a bit bigger.

"I won't die," she whispered to herself, "I won't."

Nodding she carried on walking; knowing deep down that it was a promise she probably wouldn't be able to keep.

* * *

Sitting bolt upright in bed Kili forced himself to calm down. His sweat soaked hair stuck to his face and he could feel his whole body shaking. There was a small movement beside him and he turned to see Fira curled up on her side. Kili wanted to smile. He wanted to lean down and kiss her. But as he stared at her he could feel it all coming back to him.

Since childhood he hadn't had many nightmares. He'd had a few during the quest but they had been few and far between. And none of them had been as real as the one had had just had. Kili could still remember waking up to find the bed soaking. How he'd looked over to see the sheet covered with blood and Fira's unmoving figure lying the middle of a growing pool. How he'd screamed for her to wake up. To not leave him.

And then he'd woken up.

Gazing at Fira Kili finally managed to bring himself to kiss her forehead. She didn't react and for one second he wondered if his dream had somehow become reality. But then she fidgeted in the bed and he relaxed.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered, "Anything at all."

Kissing her one last time he got back down under the blankets and stared at the celling.

Sleep was a long time coming.

 _ **Aww poor Kili! I'll be honest I think I prefer doing dramatic and dangerous pregnancies to really happy ones. The next few chapters are going to have small time jumps to avoid being boring and repetitive every time. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	71. The First Complication

_**Bangbaby731 – Aww! Yes I have got another Kili fic planned.**_

 _ **RocketRaccoonGirl83 – I'd be scared as well. And I can't answer that because spoilers!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – This is the last horrible thing they'll go through I promise. And Fili and Mithiel will be appearing in this chapter so don't worry.**_

 _ **KashinaKairi – Hopefully this 'more' will satisfy you.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – She might die. She might not. As for the baby's sex I'm keeping it a secret.**_

The First Complication

 _Three Months Later_

Gently caressing her stomach with one hand Fira gripped Kili's with the other. They were sat in a quiet corner of the great hall; away from prying eyes. They needn't have worried though. Everyone else was busy staring at the dancing figures of Fili and Mithiel. Fira smiled to herself. She could remember the nerves on Mithiel's face as she'd walked down the aisle. How Fili had needed to repeat his vows because he'd been stuttering so much first time around.

"They're so happy," Kili kissed her neck. Fira nodded.

"They deserve it."

"I know," Kili dropped her hand and reached up to run several curls of her hair through his fingers.

"Very early during the quest I was talking to Fili about you," he winked at her, "about how beautiful you were and how much I cared about you. He told me he was jealous that I had those feelings for a girl. He honestly believed he would never find his One."

"Bet you couldn't stop rubbing it in when he discovered he was wrong."

Kili nodded, "I was so happy for him. Fili deserves to have someone who loves him. Someone who will stick by him."

Kissing his cheek Fira rested her head on Kili's shoulders. The music was steadily coming to an end and as Fili and Mithiel finished their dance she could see the love in their eyes. Fili kissed Mithiel gently before pulling her off the floor and towards her and Kili. Sitting up Fira rubbed her stomach. The whole of Erebor knew she was pregnant. But only Dis and the company knew how dangerous it was. As Fili sat Mithiel down Fira beamed at the pair.

"How does it feel?"

Mithiel shook her head, "I don't know! The same? Should it feel different?"

Fira shook her head, "When I married Kili I didn't feel different. But then the next morning I woke up beside him and realised that was what my life would be like from now on. And I was so happy."

Fira turned to see Kili staring at her.

"Really? I mean did you honestly think that?"

"Of course you idiot! I love you."

Kili opened his mouth when Fili gave him a small nudge.

"I think Thorin wants to talk to me. Could you come for moral support please?"

Nodding Kili got up and followed his brother. As soon as they were out of ear shot Mithiel sat down in Kili's seat. Fira glanced her over. Her cheeks were glowing and she noticed Mithiel kept playing with the dress. Fira couldn't blame her. It was beautiful. Dark red with gold braiding on the cuffs. Golden flowers decorated the skirts whilst the bodice was done up tightly with black ribbons.

"You look beautiful by the way."

Mithiel blushed before leaning forward and taking Fira's hand.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

Mithiel glanced down at her own stomach, "I'm pregnant. Three months."

"Oh!" Putting her glass down Fira hugged her friend close, "Oh that's amazing!"

"It's why we're having the wedding now," Mithiel explained, "We had planned to wait a while. But when we found out we realised we would need to hurry it along."

Fira nodded in understanding, "Mithiel that's wonderful! You'll be a brilliant mother."

"Will I?" The elf shook her head, "I don't know what makes a good mother. The only one I had beat me and tried to kill me."

"But she loved you before," Fira reminded her, "Didn't she?"

Mithiel nodded, "Even so. I don't know how to be a mother."

"And you think I do?" Fira tried not to think that – in her case – it wouldn't likely be much of an issue.

"Do you think either Fili or Kili know anything about being a father? Mithiel, no one knows how to be a parent. You just sort of hope for the best."

Nodding Mithiel leaned back and rubbed her belly. Sensing her friend was still nervous Fira took her hand.

"Mithiel you will love your child. You will keep them safe and protect them. That makes you a brilliant mother."

"Thank you," Mithiel smiled, "For what's it's worth I know you'll be great at it as well."

Fira didn't have to heart to say what was in her mind. So instead she just nodded.

* * *

"Mithiel? Are you alright?"

Nodding Mithiel turned back to face Fili. They'd left the party half an hour ago and although she very much wanted to sleep with Fili, Mithiel couldn't stop worrying. She knew Fira wasn't going to say anything but she had seen the fear in her friends eyes. Fili took her hand.

"My love?"

Kissing him she sighed, "It's Fira."

"Oh," nodding he sat down on the rug by the fire. Mithiel joined him and hugged him close.

"I told her about the baby and as we talked…Fili she was terrified! She's so scared that something will go wrong. That she'll lose the baby or…or worse."

He kissed her cheek softly, "There's a chance everything will be fine. That she and the baby will survive. We have to remember that."

Mithiel nodded, "And if she doesn't."

Fili turned his gaze to the fire; tears pooling in his eyes.

"Then I lose my baby brother. If Fira dies Kili will be torn apart. Nothing will be able to save him. Not even me. The connection they have. It's stronger than many bonds between One's. I know it's wrong of me but I pray Fira survives more for Kili's sake than hers."

He froze, "That sounded wrong. Obviously I want her to live for her sake and the child's. But he's my brother and…"

"I know," Mithiel kissed him, "He's your priority."

Nodding Fili turned and cupped her face, "Fira is strong. She won't let this beat her. I know she won't."

Nodding Mithiel took his hands and pressed them to her stomach.

"While we're on the subject of children."

Fili kissed her stomach, "I'm terrified but so excited," he kissed her deeply, "I love you."

* * *

"Pregnant?" Kili beamed, "Mithiel's pregnant?"

Fira nodded, "Three months. That's why they got married."

Kili frowned, "No wonder Fili seemed giddy. But why didn't he say anything?"

Fira sighed. Pulling on her nightgown she slid into bed beside Kili. He sounded hurt. As though he thought Fili hadn't trusted him enough to tell him.

"I think they want to keep it quiet," Fira rubbed his arm, "Mithiel seemed almost hesitant to tell me."

Kili nodded whilst Fira tried to get comfortable. Rubbing her stomach she bit down on her wince too late. As expected Kili's arms were around her in a shot.

"Fira? Oh Mahal are you alright? Is it the baby? Is something going wrong?"

"No. No Kili I'm fine," waving him away Fira lay down, "Oin warned me I would have small aches like this. It's nothing I swear."

Kili didn't seem convinced but he too lay down. Shuffling up next to him Fira lay her head on his chest.

"I love you Kili. Don't ever forget that."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you to Fira."

* * *

Sitting up in bed Fira rubbed her stomach gingerly. The ache was getting much worse now. Glancing over she saw Kili sound asleep. Not wanting to wake him she silently sat up and got out of bed.

"Nothing's wrong," she whispered, "this is perfectly normal. Everything will be fine."

Pacing around the room Fira tried to keep quiet. Kili had had several tiring days and she didn't want to wake him. However the pain was starting to intensify. Clutching her stomach she doubled over.

"Kili?"

He carried on snoring. Tears crawled down Fira's face as she felt something drip on her legs. Looking down she could see the blood even in the dark. Leaning against the wardrobe she tried again.

"Kili!"

He mumbled before she saw the shape of him start to move about.

"Kili please!"

"Fira?" Rubbing his eyes Kili first looked at her side of the bed before turning. His face dropped.

"Fira!"

Trying to keep herself standing Fira burst into tears. Kili grabbed his coat and pulled it on over his trousers. Normally Fira would have gazed at his beautiful body. But instead all she could do was stare at the blood falling down her legs.

"Kili it hurts! It's hurting me!"

He rubbed her back, "It's okay Fira. It's okay. I'll get you to Oin."

Fira nodded. She couldn't lose the baby. She just couldn't. Kili kissed her fiercely.

"Can you walk?"

She was saved from having to answer as another pain hit her. This time it was too much and Fira sank to her knees. She was aware of Kili grabbing a shawl and wrapping it around her before scooping her into his arms. Hooking her arms around his neck Fira hid her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled through her tears, "So sorry."

"Hey, "Kili smiled down at her as he moved towards the door, "You have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing at all."

Nodding Fira leant her head against his chest. She was so tired and the need to shut her eyes was too great. Kili shook her.

"Fira stay awake! Stay awake!"

Fira nodded as she fell asleep.

* * *

The second Fira shut her eyes Kili's hurried jog turned into a frantic run. He kept talking to her, often jolting her to try and wake her up. But instead her head fell against his shoulders.

"You'll be fine," he mumbled, "You have to be fine."

Thankfully the infirmary was right in the centre of Erebor. Meaning it only took Kili ten minutes before he kicked the doors open and hurried in. As expected it was almost empty. Only two beds were occupied and both patients were sleeping. At the very end of the room Kili saw one of the many healers sitting at a desk. Laying Fira down in the first bed he came to he shouted them over. He knew he should let the other patients try and sleep by going over to the healer. But he wasn't letting go of Fira for one second. The dwarf ran over and Kili realised it wasn't Oin. Instead it was a woman of a similar age. She glanced at Fira.

"She's four months pregnant," Kili babbled, "I woke up and she said it was hurting. She was bleeding and on the way over here she just collapsed in my arms."

The woman placed a calming hand on his shoulder before bending over Fira. Kili shook his head. Fira had told him that miscarriages rarely happened after the four month mark. Kili should have known not to get his hopes up. The woman shook her head.

"I need to get Oin here."

"Why?"

"She's losing too much blood," the woman began hurrying towards the door, "I'll be as quick as I can."

Not bothering to say anything Kili sat down on the bed next to Fira. He didn't dare look down at the blood seeping through her nightgown. Instead he pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her chilled lips. The healer could run as fast as she liked. As far as he was concerned it would never be quick enough.

* * *

Kili first knew Oin had arrived when the healer gently pulled him off the bed. Kili shook his head in protest before falling silent as Oin rubbed his shoulder.

"I promised I'd keep her and the baby safe lad," he sighed, "I've no intention of breaking that promise. But I need ye to just step back and let me examine her. Please?"

Kili nodded and instead moved round to the other side of the bed where no one stood. Oin pressed and rubbed on Fira's now slightly swollen belly. As he carried on the rest of his examination Kili turned away. Yes Fira was his wife but somehow it didn't seem right that he watch. Oin smiled tearfully at him.

"She hasn't lost the baby yet. We still have time to save them both."

"Oin," Kili licked his lips nervously, "If it comes to it I want you to save her. I don't want to lose both of them but if trying to save the baby puts her at risk then don't do it."

"Understood." Oin nodded, "As long as we stop the bleeding she should be fine."

Nodding Kili rubbed his eyes. Now that Fira was in safe hands the past hour of exhaustions was creeping up on him. He could feel someone sitting him in a chair before his head fell back and he let himself sleep.

* * *

"Kili?"

Kili shook his head. He just wanted five more minutes.

"Kili wake up?"

Blinking Kili looked up at the bed in front of him. Fira lay back, her face pale and her bright eyes staring over at him. Leaning forward Kili reached out to touch her before withdrawing his hand.

"Fira you…the baby?"

She patted her stomach, "We're both fine Kili. Thanks to you."

Kili couldn't help himself. Diving forward he grabbed Fira's face and kissed her. Peppering her lips and cheeks with kisses he then sat back and held her hands.

"I thought I would lose you," he stammered, "Both of you."

"Well you didn't," Fira smiled.

Kili blinked back his tears as someone behind him cleared their throat. Turning round Kili saw Oin grinning at the pair. Jumping up he wrapped his arms around the startled healer.

"Thank you for saving them."

Oin chuckled, "Turns out they were in less danger than we first thought," he glanced down at Fira.

"I won't go into all the details lass but the lining of ye womb is very weak. That's why you were bleeding last night. The pressure from the baby will cause small tears and bleeds. Now I've stitched ye up so ye should be fine until it's time."

Oin lowered his head slightly, "However this means ye won't be able to give birth naturally."

"Meaning?" Kili reached over and held Fira close. Oin smiled sadly at him.

"I'll need to perform what's known as a Caesarean section. It's how ye were born lad."

Kili gulped. He remembered his birth. How his first few hours had been spent fighting for survival whilst his mother did the same. Shaking his head he smiled at Fira. That had been almost eighty years ago. Things had improved since then. Fira leant against him as Oin bowed before moving away. Leaning down Kili kissed her forehead.

"Do you regret deciding to keep it?" Fira whispered.

Kili shrugged, "I regret putting you in this danger in the first place. But something is telling me that we'll be fine. I can't explain it. I just know everything will be fine."

 _ **So at least we also had some happy stuff in this chapter. And yes there will be a mini Fili or Mithiel as well! Sorry I didn't do a big thing with Fili and Mithiel's wedding but I didn't really want to focus on it too much. Let me know what you think xxxx**_


	72. The Final Complication

_**Bangbaby731 – Hopefully you'll enjoy it.**_

 _ **KashinaKairi – I've loved writing this dramatic pregnancy a bit too much I think!**_

 _ **RocketRaccoonGirl83 – I think you might be a bit more worried with this chapter as well!**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – For now yes. And the image of Fili and Kili having their kids run rings around them is just too cute!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I think Kili would rather die than let something bad happen to her. And I guess he's heard so many stories about it, his birth almost is a memory for him.**_

The Final Complication

 _Four Months Later_

Running a hand over her huge stomach Fira gulped. It seemed years ago since Kili had found her sobbing in their room. How she'd told him she was pregnant and that there was every chance she would die because of it. Since her near miscarriage they'd had no more problems. Whilst Kili was taking this as a good sign Fira knew better. Nearly all Dragonborn births ended in a tragedy of some form.

"How are you?"

Looking back Fira smiled as Kili pulled a thick tunic over his head. She held her hands to her stomach.

"We're fine."

Beaming Kili kissed her before kneeling down to kiss her stomach. Fira held him close, trying to take in everything about him. How he breathed. How he smelt. How his eyes would light up whenever he looked at her. Kili kissed her cheek.

"Fira?"

"Hmm?" She quickly forced a smile onto her face, "I'm fine Kili."

Nodding he took her hand, "Just a few days and then we'll be parents!"

Fira gave him a cautious nod, "Kili…"

He shook his head, "Fira don't. Please just…just let me have this. I'm well aware of how wrong things could go. But I just want to tell myself that nothing will happen. That we'll be fine. We'll be a proper family."

Nodding Fira kissed his nose before stepping back.

"Well then? Haven't you got a meeting or something to go to?"

Nodding Kili hugged her close before hurrying out the door. As it shut behind him Fira sat down in her chair. For the past week she had been stuck in their room. Only at meal times would she be allowed out. She understood why of course. If she began going into labour in the middle of Erebor and wasn't found in time then both she and the baby would die. She understood. She just didn't like it. Fira leant back in the sofa.

"I can't wait for when you're born," she whispered, "I just can't promise that I'll be there to see it however."

She rubbed her stomach, unable to stop her squeal as she felt the baby move.

"If…if I don't..? Just know that I love you. You and your father are the most precious things in my world and I wouldn't give you both up for anything," a smile tugged on her lips, "And look after your father. He won't be perfect, but he'll love you just as much as I do."

Wiping her eyes she rested her head on the back of the chair. She wanted to believe that she would survive this. That she would defeat the odds and have the chance to be a mother. But over a thousand years of history couldn't stop her from thinking otherwise.

* * *

Fira wasn't aware of when Kili came back. Instead she was bending over. One hand grabbed the back of the chair and the other was rubbing her back. She heard him shouting her name and then felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Fira? Fira talk to me?"

Nodding Fira took a deep breath before standing up straight.

"I think…" she broke off as another pain hit. Kili took her hands and gently guided her towards the bed. However, at the last second Fira shook her head.

"No I need to keep walking," she eased herself away from Kili, "Oin told me it was important when they started."

"They? Fira what are you talking about?"

Licking her lips Fira went to answer when she felt something begin to trickle down her legs. Kili's face went white whilst she couldn't stop shaking.

"Kili…the baby's coming."

* * *

Racing through the corridors Kili was mindful of the fact that he kept pushing people out the way. But none of that mattered to him. If there had been an army of orcs in his way he'd have taken them down. Nothing was going to stop him reaching Oin in time. Fira had reassured him she had hours to go until the baby was ready to be born. But Kili wasn't taking a single chance. If something happened to Fira simply because he'd got to Oin too late he'd never live with himself.

"Kee?"

Kili was running so fast he had no way of stopping himself. Fortunately Fili grabbed him before he could run him over. Taking deep breaths Kili looked over at his brother.

"Kili what's wrong?"

"Fira she… I need Oin."

Fili's calm face clouded over in understanding. Freeing himself Kili glanced his brother up and down.

"I…I left her in our room. Could you…I mean would you mind..?"

Fili shook his head, "I'll stay with her brother. Just hurry up okay."

Nodding Kili watched as Fili began jogging towards his room. Content to watch just for a few more seconds he then turned and ran frantically towards the infirmary.

* * *

Pushing the double doors open Kili couldn't believe his luck when the first person he met – or bumped into – was Oin. The healer was busy bandaging a mans arm. Kili shook his head.

"It's Fira. You need to go to her."

"Lad?" Nodding at the other man Oin moved towards Kili. Taking deep breaths Kili tried to keep calm.

"She's having the baby. Please hurry. Fili's with her now."

"Okay Kili," Oin smiled, "Don't worry. She'll have several hours until it's actually time. Go back to her and I'll follow on."

"I…I mean you will hurry won't you?" Kili held his hands together, not caring if he sounded like a small child. Oin nodded.

"Of course. But right now ye need to be with her."

Nodding Kili turned and left the infirmary. Now that Oin knew about Fira he didn't run as fast as he had on the way down. He still hurried of course. But the fact that Fira was with his brother and Oin was on his way calmed him slightly.

Slightly.

Kili sighed. He and Fira had come all this way. If something were to go wrong now..? He knew he wouldn't be able to live without her. And yet it was a possibility he'd been forced to think about over the past few weeks. He'd had nightmares about being at her funeral, holding their child in his arms whilst he tried not to cry himself. How he'd done his best but the pain was too great. How he'd given their child to Fili and Mithiel before ending his own life so he could be with Fira.

"Kili? Kili!"

At the voice Kili shook himself back into reality. He glanced at his brother who stood in the doorway with a sly grin.

"Hate to interrupt but right now your wife needs you."

Kili nodded easing past Fili. Fira paced round the room, groaning every few seconds. Kili saw she'd changed into a nightgown. Each step felt heavy and he found himself hovering beside her in case she fell. Fira smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm in agony but I'm fine."

"Oin's on his way my love," Kili rubbed her back, "You'll be fine. I promise."

Nodding Fira grabbed his hand before her knees gave out on her. Moving faster than he thought possible Kili grabbed her to stop her falling forwards. Fira pawed at his chest.

"It…it hurts!" She glanced up at him and the tears broke Kili's heart.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"I don't know my love," he helped her to her feet whilst Fili took her other side to support her.

"I wish I could take away the pain. But I can't. I'm so sorry but I can't."

Fira nodded, leaning against him. Rubbing her back Kili didn't bother looking as the door opened. He knew it would be Oin. Fili gave him a weak smile.

"Kee she'll be fine. I swear it."

"I am still here you know," Fira mumbled. Kili nodded.

"I know my love. Believe me I know."

"Right," Oin dumped his bag on the desk before looking Fira up and down.

"Let's get her on the bed."

Fili stepped back and Kili scooped Fira into his arms. Laying her down he stroked her sweaty forehead.

"I'll be right here my love," he took her hand, "I'll be here the whole time."

She nodded but Kili could see the growing fear in her eyes.

"Kili I'm going to die. I know I am! I don't want to. I don't want to leave you!"

"Shh," kissing her forehead Kili tried to hide his tears, "Shh darling. You won't die. None of us in this room will let that happen I promise."

Nodding Fira glanced over his shoulder and Kili turned to see Fili standing there nervously.

"Look after him," she gasped, "Please?"

He nodded, "Of course. But I won't need to for very long Fira. You'll be doing it soon yourself."

Fira shook her head and Kili wanted to lie down beside her and hug her. However her whole body buckled and she let loose an anguishing scream. Oin handed her a small bottle.

"Drink this. It'll help you sleep."

Kili watched Fira take the tonic, "Sleep? What do you mean?"

"Do ye want her to be awake during this lad?" Oin whispered, "It's safer for her and the baby if she's drugged."

"I..?"

"Kili," Fira gripped the bottle in her hand, "I'll be fine. Oin knows what he's doing."

"Okay," Kili nodded slowly as Fira downed the tonic in one. She leant back and rubbed her eyes.

"This works fast," her voice slurred. Letting tears fall Kili stroked her face.

"Fira? Fira listen to me. Listen to me my love. I'll be right here by your side. I'm not going to leave you Fira. I promise."

She nodded, "Kili? If…if I do die…"

"You won't!"

"If I do," she forced her eyes open, "Please carry on. For our child's sake promise me you'll carry on."

Kissing her hand Kili forced himself to nod, "I promise."

Fira smiled before shutting her eyes and lying limp on the bed. Oin smiled before glancing over at Kili with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Lad, I need ye to remain outside."

"No!" Kili grabbed Fira's hand, "I swore I wouldn't leave her."

"Kili it's in everyone's best interests if ye do," Oin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is going to be a very delicate operation. I can't be worrying about ye and Fira and the child at the same time. Please just trust me."

"I…I promised her."

Oin nodded, "I know lad. But ye know I'd never do anything to put her at risk don't you."

Kili nodded. He trusted Oin with his life. He felt Fili take him by the hand and pull him towards the door. Glancing back Kili blew a kiss at the sleeping form of Fira before he allowed Fili to move him from the room.

"Kili?"

He blinked as he realised both his mother and Thorin were standing there. His mother opened up her arms and Kili hugged her close.

"Oin's with her. He said she'll be fine but…" he shook his head, "I can't lose her."

"You won't," Thorin nodded, "Stay strong Kili. Fira isn't going anywhere."

* * *

As the hours ticked by Kili was finding it harder and harder to believe Thorin. Twice he had gotten up to go and check on her. But both times Fili had sat him back down. At some point Mithiel joined the party. She leant against the wall, her hands resting on her own swollen stomach. Kili didn't bother acknowledging her. His mind was still in the bedroom. He could still feel his bond to Fira. He had to remember that. He could still feel it and it didn't seem like it was going to break any time soon. But of course that was no guarantee. His bond could snap right now.

"Kee?"

Leaning against his brother Kili thought back to when he had first laid eyes on Fira. She had been a total stranger to him. Just a young girl in the clutches of orcs. But looking back Kili realised he had known from that moment on. He had known she was his One. He had just been too scared at the time to admit it to himself.

"Kili she'll be alright?"

"I…you can't promise that," Kili wiped his eyes. It wasn't just Fira in danger as well. Kili stood to lose his child as well as his wife. If that happened…no. No he wouldn't think about it. Sighing Fili held him close as once again silence filled the corridor.

And then a baby cried.

Kili froze in Fili's grip. The cry was so faint he had to have imagined it. But then it came again. Glancing at his brother Kili forced himself to nod.

"Is…is that..?"

Jumping to his feet he hurried towards the door. However, before he could open it Oin stepped out into the corridor. Kili wanted to be sick as he saw the blood on the healer's apron.

"Is…no…no she's alright? Tell me she's alright!"

Oin nodded, "Kili she's fine. She's still unconscious though. It was touch and go for a while, she lost a lot of blood."

"And the baby?" Fili added. Oin grinned.

"Alive and screaming as I'm sure ye can hear."

Oblivious to the cheers and claps behind him Kili glanced over Oin's shoulder and into the room. The crying was coming from the crib he'd made last month.

"Can I go in?"

"Of course," Oin stepped back, "But one at a time."

"We'll wait out here brother," Fili rubbed his back. Nodding Kili followed Oin into his room. He saw the sheets had been changed on the bed and when he saw the bloodied ones in the corner he froze.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?"

"Well it's hard to say. But chances of anything happening are rare Kili. She was lucky. You both were."

Kili wasn't listening. Instead he moved towards Fira's still form. Leaning over his kissed her forehead.

"I um…I should tell you," Oin cleared his throat, "She won't be able to bear any more children."

Kili nodded, "We weren't going to have any more anyway. The risk was too great."

Oin patted his shoulder, "As long as ye know. And congratulations."

Kili listened as the healer left the room. Once the door shut he sat on the bed and lay down beside Fira. She looked pale but Kili knew it wasn't serious. He kissed her hand.

"Well done my love," he glanced at the crib, "Well done."

 _ **So yeah there we go! I know it all seemed a bit fast but the next chapter is going to be very emotional I think. Apologies for keeping the baby's gender a secret still but you'll find out in the next chapter I promise. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	73. A Blessed Miracle

_**Big thanks to MissyMockingjay for favouriting.**_

 _ **RocketRaccoonGirl83 – One last piece of drama for you all.**_

 _ **KashinaKairi – Cute is an understatement!**_

 _ **Bangbay731 – Aww thanks. It'll be a while before it gets posted but hopefully the wait will be worth it.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yes and that's the last piece of drama you'll be suffering I promise.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – I was never going to be so cruel and to kill her off now!**_

A Blessed Miracle

Groaning Fira opened her eyes. Her whole body ached and she could feel a horrible pain between her legs. Shutting her eyes she waited a few moments before opening them again.

"Fira?"

At Kili's voice she forced herself to glance over. Kili sat on a chair by her bed, his hands holding one of her's desperately. His hair fell over his face and she could see tear stains on his cheeks.

"Fira I…" shutting his mouth he moved forward and hugged her close.

"It's been three days," he mumbled, "I thought you would never wake."

Easing out of his grip Fira forced herself to sit up. The pain in her stomach and hips was still there. However she was determined to bear it. Kili pushed her hair from her face.

"Oin said you lost a lot of blood," he stammered, "I thought…everyone said you would be fine but I didn't dare get my hopes up. If I were to lose you…"

Bowing his head he kissed her hand.

"If I were to lose you I might as well die myself."

Fira had nothing to say to this. Instead she glanced over to see the crib sitting in the corner. Licking her lips she tried to hear something. Her child breathing would do. But she could hear nothing.

"Is…is it..? Kili what happened?"

He shrugged and Fira felt a surge of anger creep up on her. If she had lost her child then she wanted to know now. However Kili had retaken her hand.

"Oin had you drugged," he whispered, "Then I was told to wait outside. I refused at first. I wasn't going to leave you. But he was very persuasive."

Fira nodded absentmindedly, "But Kili…"

"It took forever," Kili said, "I kept trying to go in. To see you. If there was a chance you would die then I wanted to be by your side. Eventually – I don't know how long it had been – Oin came out. He said you'd lost a lot of blood but that you should recover."

Fira licked her lips as a hollow look fell over Kili's face. Leaning forward he stroked her cheek.

"My love I…Oin said you would never be able to have another child. I mean I know we said we'd never do it again anyway but…well there you go."

"Kili," Fira narrowed her eyes, "For the love of Valar tell me what has happened to our child?"

Kili's face remained the same as he got to his feet. Leaning back Fira watched him walk towards the crib. If she wasn't so tired nothing would have stopped her from getting up and going with him. But the slightest movement had her hips screaming at her. Kili bent over the crib before turning back with a tearful smile.

"She's sleeping."

Mouth open Fira glanced down at herself. To have survived giving birth was one miracle. For her child to have survived as well was something almost unheard of.

"She?"

Kili nodded, "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

Nodding Fira watched as Kili leant forward and picked something up out of the crib. At first all Fira could see was a dark bundle. But as Kili cradled the child in his arms she could make out tufts of dark hair. The bundle cooed and Fira caught a snatch of a tiny hand flail. Smiling Kili handed the baby over. Gingerly Fira held her daughter. She kept her close to her chest, keeping her head supported. The baby shuffled before its eyes opened. Gazing into dark brown eyes Fira smiled.

"Hello sweetheart," she whispered.

The bed dipped and Fira glanced over to see Kili sitting beside her. He leant against her, one arm around her and the other stroking the back of their daughter's hand.

"She's just like you," he whispered. Fira nodded.

"Have the others met her?"

Kili shook his head, "Well Oin has obviously. But I didn't want them meeting her before you did."

Nodding Fira looked back down at her daughter. Her hands waved about as she whimpered. Gently shushing her Fira reached down and kissed her forehead.

"What should we call her?" Kili asked. Fira smiled. She'd had the perfect name in her head for weeks. Well two actually in case it had been a boy.

"Kira. I think we should call her Kira."

Kili nodded, "Kira. It's lovely."

Leaning back in the bed Fira leant her head against Kili as tears dripped down her face. Kira's soft cries fell silent whilst Fira's own tears fell.

"I honestly didn't think I'd live to see this," she whispered, "I never thought I'd get to hold my own child in my arms."

"But you are," Kili kissed her forehead, "Fira if anyone deserves this then it's you."

Nodding Fira snuggled against Kili. She felt him take Kira from her arms before she settled down and allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

When the sound of crying woke her it took Fira a few seconds to really register it. Only when she forced her eyes open did she fully understand what was happening.

Her child was crying. Her child needed her.

Every inch of her still ached from giving birth. Yet as Kira kept on crying Fira forced herself to sit up. Running a hand through her hair she saw the room was empty. Glancing over at the crib she sighed. She hadn't tried to get out of bed until now. But she would be damned if she would sit back whilst her daughter cried.

"I'm coming Kira," throwing the blankets back she supress her wince, "Mummy's coming."

She'd expected the pain. But as she got out of bed and onto her feet Fira found herself doubling over. Clutching her stomach she took deep breaths. Normally she would have just sank to her knees and waited for Kili or someone else to find her. But she couldn't. Not this time. What sort of mother would she be if she couldn't comfort her own daughter? But each movement sent waves of pain through her body.

"Fira?"

Glancing up Fira froze as she saw Fili poke his head round the door. His eyes teared up.

"Kili said you were awake but…" pushing the door open he hurried into the room. Holding her arms out Fira felt pathetic as Fili lifted her up and placed her back in the bed.

"He should have known you'd try and overdo things."

She knew he was being kind, but Fira couldn't help herself.

"I'm not 'overdoing' anything! My daughter is crying and I can't even go to her without collapsing in pain."

Fili froze and then glanced over his shoulder at the crib. The crying was still going but it was far softer this time. Fili gave her a comforting smile before he moved towards the crib and peered down.

"She's beautiful," reaching in he carefully picked Kira up in his arms. Shuffling so she was as comfortable as she could be Fira watched Fili bring her daughter over to her.

"Her name's Kira," she said as Fili handed her child over. Fili nodded.

"Beautiful name."

Fira smiled weakly, "I just feel so useless. I'm her mother and I can barely move from my bed! If she needs feeding or a hug I can't do anything to help her!"

Fili said nothing to this. Instead he moved back towards the crib. Fira watched as he pushed it forward until it was sitting on Fira's side of the bed.

"Now you can."

Shuffling Kira in her arms Fira smiled up at Fili.

"You looked good just then, with a child in your arms."

He gulped, "I'm terrified when our time comes."

"You'll be fine," Fira then stopped before carrying on.

"Although given how I'm having nightmares over being a mother maybe I'm not the best person to reassure you."

Fili smiled, "You'll be amazing Fira. Both you and my brother will be wonderful parents."

Nodding Fira gripped Kira tightly against her chest. She'd stopped crying and was now gazing up at her with wide eyes. Tickling her chin Fira looked up to see Kili standing in the doorway. Fili took a step back.

"I'd better go and see Mithiel," leaning down he kissed Fira on the forehead before stroking Kira's hand. Sitting back Fira watched him hug Kili before leaving the room. Kili dumped his coat before moving to the bed.

"How are you?"

"Tired," Fira sighed, "My body aches and every time I move I'm in agony. But other than that I'm fine."

Kili kissed her neck, "I'm sorry my love. If I could take away your pain then I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Fira nodded, "But I have her," she smiled down at Kira, "That's all I could ever ask for."

"Are you glad we took the risk?"

"Of course I am!" Fira smiled up at him, "To have her in my arms makes it all worth it. But then I guess it's easy to say that now. Now everything's fine. Things could have easily been so different."

Kili gave a small shudder, "You don't have to remind me. I've come close to losing you so many times Fira. But entering the room and seeing you lying so still. So lifeless. It almost broke me."

"Well at least you won't have to go through it again," Fira forced a smile onto her face. Nodding Kili rubbed her shoulder as Kira started to fuss again.

"I think she's hungry," Fira held her over to Kili, "Can you take her please?"

Nodding he gingerly held Kira in his arms. Unbuttoning her nightgown Fira couldn't help but laugh.

"Kili she's not a baby orc! You can hold her you know!"

He blushed, "But she's so tiny and I'm so… Fira if I were to hurt her I'd never forgive myself."

"You won't," taking Kira back Fira let her daughter latch on. As she fed she kept her eyes on Kili.

"If anything you'll be the exact opposite. Never letting her fight unless it's with wooden swords. Not letting her wear dresses you think unsuitable. Never letting her court anyone."

He gave her a mock pout, "If any man wants anything to do with her he has to get through me."

Giggling Fira snuggled up to him. Kili kissed her before gazing down at Kira.

"Fira do you…do you honestly think I'll be a good father?"

"Of course you will! Kili everyone makes mistakes when they have children. It's natural."

"I know. But I don't have anyone to help me. I mean I have Thorin but he's not exactly the best example. At least you have mother."

Fira bit her lip. Kira finished her feed and she held her against her chest with one arm whilst covering herself up.

"Maybe so. But I still can't go to my own mother for advice Kili."

"I know," he bowed his head, "I know I'm sorry."

"You'll be a good father," Fira yawned, "I know you will."

Shaking her head she looked down to see Kira give a little yawn as well. Kili reached over and picked her up. As he whispered to her Fira settled back down in the bed.

"Not yet a week old and she has you wrapped round her little finger."

Kili didn't blush. Instead he placed her in her crib.

"I don't care. Whatever she wants I'll see that she gets."

Nodding Fira pulled the blankets over herself. She couldn't understand why she was so tired. Kili smiled down at her.

"Get some sleep Fira. You'll need all the rest you can get according to mother."

Fira would have replied but the need to sleep became too great.

* * *

Sitting by the dead fire Kili rubbed his eyes. He knew he should get some rest. He'd barely slept for the three days Fira was unconscious and now both of them were waking up each night to see to Kira. Kili shook his head. He wouldn't change it for anything though. He had everything he could ever want within this one room. Titles and kingdoms meant nothing to him now he had his family. Yet when he heard Kira start to cry he couldn't help but wish his daughter wasn't so…demanding.

One week into being a father and Kili was already wondering how he would cope. He loved Kira more than anything – except Fira – yet he hadn't fully understood how much work it was to take care of something so tiny.

"Okay sweetheart," he forced himself to his feet, "I'm coming."

Moving quickly Kili prayed Fira didn't wake. She'd had far less sleep than he had recently due to her demands that she look after Kira during the night. As much as her devotion was lovely, Kili knew she'd think nothing of making herself ill just to care for their daughter. Plus he had started to feel redundant; especially at nights.

"Shh," leaning down Kili picked Kira up into his arms. One hand rested on the back of her head and the other just under her bottom. She sat perfectly in his hand, her mouth chewing on his nightshirt. Her dark hair was a mess but Kili liked it that way. Gently bouncing her up and down he moved back towards the fire.

"Look at you," he gazed down at her, "You're perfect."

Kira fussed before settling down. Kili switched his hold so he now held her in both arms, gently cradling her against his body.

"You've no idea how happy you've made us."

Kili knew she didn't understand him. But as Kira blinked innocently he felt as though she was listening to him.

"Your mother and I…when we found out about you we were terrified. We thought our lives would be torn apart. But holding you now is a bigger miracle than I could have hoped for."

He stopped for a second, holding her in one hand and pulling her small blanket around her to keep her warm. Yes she had a nightgown on but he didn't want to take chances.

"I want you to know that we love you," he kept his voice low in case Fira woke up.

"We love you and we'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy."

Kili blinked back his tears, "I never had a father. He died before I was born. There are times when I hate him for him. He didn't have to go and fight. He could have stayed with mother. But I understand now that he wanted to keep us safe. I swear if you're ever in any danger I'll not rest until you're safe. I don't care what the cost is. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

He licked his lips, "I don't know how to be a father. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'll make mistakes. I'll make lots of them. But bear with me because I want to be the perfect father to you. I know it won't be easy. And I know that as you grow up we'll argue. We'll fight. But know that I love you and just want you to be happy. I would gladly lay down my life to save yours and your mothers. I just hope you love me as much as I love you."

Shutting his mouth Kili saw Kira had fallen asleep in his arms. Kissing her forehead he turned to see Fira sitting up in bed with tears running down her face.

"She will love you Kili."

"I hope so," placing Kira back in her crib, Kili then got into bed and held Fira close.

"I just hope I can do right by her."

"You love her don't you?"

"Of course."

Fira kissed his cheek, "Then you already are."

 _ **Aww so much cuteness! And yes Fira and Kili won't be having any more children I'm afraid. But I image Kira is going to be more than enough for them! Congrats to anyone who guessed it would be a girl! Cannot believe I only have one chapter left after this! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	74. A Long Expected Party

_**RocketRaccoonGirl83 – I was surprised at how qucikly I thought of it. Normally baby names are really hard for me.**_

 _ **Bangbaby731 – Awww thanks! I've got a few ideas in mind. I wouldn't be redoing the whole story because I respect Christie far too much. But I have a few short story ideas coming up.**_

 _ **Celebrisilweth – It is. I always thought out of the two brothers he'd be the most nervous about being a dad.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I remember when I was trying to write the first one! I swear I stared at a blank screen for ages! Yeah Kira will be just like her father…which may or may not be a good thing!**_

 _ **Guest – No sorry. I don't like him enough to do them I'm afraid.**_

A Long Expected Party

 _Sixty Years Later_

Fira rubbed her hands together, "This feels so strange."

Kili nodded, "I know. It seems like only yesterday when we were last here."

Nodding Fira turned round to see the rest of the company getting down off their ponies. As several of the older dwarves winced with each movement she bit her lip. Yet another reminder of just how many years had passed. Kili took her hand.

"What do you think he'll say?"

Fira shrugged, "It depends."

"On what?"

"It depends," Fili interjected, "If you call him Boggins again."

As Kili blushed Fira stifled her laugh. Kili rubbed the toe of his boot in the ground.

"Will you ever let me forget that?"

Fili shook his head, "What do you think?"

Slipping her hand into his Fira smiled. Sixty years might have passed but Kili barely looked older than on the day they had first met. Yes he had the tiniest bit more stubble and she was starting to see lines on his forehead. But he still had that cheeky smile and the youthful glint in his eyes.

"How do you think Kira is?"

Fira smiled, "She'll be fine Kili. She's sixty for Mahals sake!"

"I know," nodding he licked his lips, "But…well we've never left her alone for so long."

Fira nodded, "Dis will be looking after her. Besides, we couldn't really miss this could we?"

"No," Kili shrugged, "No I suppose not."

"Relax brother," Fili rubbed his back, "If Mithiel and I can leave our children then I think you can."

Fira's smile faded slightly. She knew it wasn't her fault she could only have Kira. But when she saw Fili and Mithiel with their two children she couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. However when she looked over at Mithiel she could see a hint of worry in her eyes.

"What is it?"

She shook her head, "I don't care what Fili says. I'm their mother. Of course I'll worry about them! Herin's only just turned fifty!"

Fira gave her a comforting smile. She remembered hearing the news that Mithiel was pregnant again. That Fari would be getting a younger brother. She remembered how she'd watched Mithiel hold her new born son and how Kili had needed to reassure her that he didn't care she'd only given him Kira.

"Fira?"

"Hmm? Sorry I was miles away."

Mithiel nodded and Fira could still see the worry in her eyes.

"They'll be fine. Dis and the others will look after them. Besides, Fari will keep her little brother out of trouble. Just like her father used to."

Mithiel giggled before turning back towards Fili. Behind her, Fira was aware of the others tying their ponies to the fences. She looked around. Last time she had been in the Shire she'd been tired, injured and carrying around her darkest secret. Now she was here as Kili's wife and Bilbo's friend.

"Excited?"

Fira smiled at Kili, "Of course. I love a good party."

Taking her hand he pulled her close, "Maybe we can have a private one later."

Fira went to reply when Thorin cleared his throat.

"Come on then. We don't want to be late."

"No," a voice behind them boomed, "Indeed we do not."

"GANDALF!"

Fira gasped as the entire company turned to see the wizard smiling at them. Sneaking a glance at Thorin she saw the little smile on his lips.

"You knew?"

He gave her an innocent shrug, "I might have been told about it."

Gandalf chuckled, "Now then. I see we're all here. Why don't we go and greet him?"

Letting the wizard lead the way Fira linked arms with Kili.

"It feels so odd to be back here," he whispered, "I still remember our first visit."

"Me too," Fira kissed his cheek as she saw the tell-tale glint in his eyes.

"What?"

"I remember holding you against me," Kili whispered, "I remember panicking that something would happen and you would fall. I remember spending the whole journey thinking of how I could bring myself to talk to you. To tell you how beautiful you were…are."

Leaning against him Fira sighed, "Well you did…eventually."

Nodding Kili leaned down and kissed her quickly. Ignoring the wolf whistles as they broke apart Fira suddenly realised they had an audience. And it wasn't any of the company. She gulped as she saw several Hobbits standing in the doorways of their homes. Of course they all knew about Bilbo and Smaug and Erebor. But Fira could see several looking at the company in wonder. She noticed many of the stares were being directed towards Mithiel.

"Ignore them, "Kili whispered, "They want to gossip? Let them."

Nodding Fira quickened her pace as she realised Gandalf was almost at Bag End. As he knocked on the door she crowded round with the others.

"Like old times," Bofur joked. Fira opened her mouth when she heard Bilbo shouting.

"Yes," she nodded, "just like old times."

She heard Bilbo shouting something along the lines of "go away". Shaking her head Fira smiled at Kili who hugged her close.

"What about very old friends?" Gandalf laughed.

There was silence on both sides of the door before it opened. Fira bit back her gasp. Bilbo still looked the same as when she had last visited him. His hair was a bit whiter and he had wrinkles. But he looked good for someone was meant to be One hundred and eleven. Bilbo's mouth dropped.

"But…I mean how did you…?"

"Never mind that," Thorin moved forward to hug him, "We wouldn't miss this for anything."

As the others offered their own greetings Fira hung back with Kili. Eventually the rest of the company had gone in and it was just them and Bilbo. The Hobbit smiled at her.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Speak for yourself," Fira hugged him close.

"How's Kira?"

"She's fine," Kili bowed, "She wanted to come but it was company only."

Nodding Bilbo reached up with his hand and brushed away a tear.

"I honestly didn't think you'd come. I mean the distance alone!"

"Bilbo," Kili said firmly, "You are our friend. We wouldn't miss this."

Nodding Bilbo stepped back to allow them in. With a small frown Fira followed. She hadn't questioned it up until now but Thorin, Fili, Kili and Balin had been acting…odd around Bilbo. Almost as though they had another reason for being here. Deciding to let it slide Fira moved into the sitting room where she saw Kili sitting in an armchair.

"Sit down."

"There's no room," Fira raised an eyebrow. Kili glanced down before smiling.

"There's plenty of room if you know where to look."

Taking his hand Fira curled up on his lap. One of Kili's hands held hers whilst the other played with her hair.

"Yes," Fira mumbled, "Just like old times."

* * *

Fira had only ever heard about Hobbit parties from Bilbo. Actually going to one was a different matter.

The whole thing had been set out on the huge green in the middle of the Shire. Tables were set up for people to sit with others being used for food. Banners and streamers hung from tree's and in a corner several Hobbits were playing music. Finishing her meal Fira glanced over to a small corner where Bilbo and Balin sat. Together they were entertaining a bunch of children with stories. In another corner Thorin, Dwalin and several others were drinking and Fira couldn't help but laugh as Nori and Dori were being forced to dance by several of the older female Hobbits. As the music picked up she looked down at herself.

"May I have this dance my lady?"

Her hair hid her face and therefore her blush. Smiling Fira got to her feet and took Kili's hand.

"Of course you may my prince."

He bowed before walked her towards the dancing. Kili wrapped his arms around her waist before moving her around. Giggling Fira wasn't sure what moved faster: the music, her feet or her heart. Kili gazed down at her before he spun her round.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Fira nodded, "It's a shame we have to leave tomorrow."

Kili paused, "Actually Fira, we leave tonight."

Fira hadn't been prepared for that. Her feet tripped over and Kili caught her deftly before she fell. He held her close.

"Sorry. I can't explain now but it'll make sense later."

"I…" Fira shut her mouth. In all honesty she didn't care. Right now all she wanted to do was focus on Kili.

"Speech!

"SPEECH!"

Laughing Fira watched as Bilbo half walked and half stumbled up onto the stage. All around her the rest of the Shire cheered and clapped. Bilbo waved his hands.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins."

Cheers from one corner.

"Tooks and Brandybucks."

Cheers from another.

"Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolders, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots."

More cheering.

"Proudfeet!" A fat Hobbit snorted. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Today is my One hundred and Eleventh birthday!"

Fira joined in the clapping this time.

"Yes and alas, Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits."

The cheers were almost deafening now. Fira shuffled so she was right next to Kili. He slid an arm around her waist. Bilbo sighed.

"I don't know half of you as well as I'd like and I like less than half of you as well as you deserve."

The clapping was muted and Fira couldn't help but feel something was going on. Bilbo mumbled to himself nervously and Fira saw him hide one hand behind his back.

"I…I have things to do. I've put this off for far too long," he cleared his throat, "I regret to announce that this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell."

Whatever Fira had expected it wasn't the sight of Bilbo vanishing before her eyes. The hobbits around her jumped up with confused and astonished gasps. She felt someone tug on her hand.

"Come on," Kili hissed, "We need to go."

Unable to do anything else Fira stumbled after him.

* * *

Fira gave up asking questions. Kili didn't say a word as they hurried back to where they had left the ponies. Fira shot questioning glances at the others but all apart from Thorin, Fili and Balin seemed just as confused as she was. As she saw the ponies come into view Fira snatched her hand from Kili's.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Fira…"

"No," she shook her head as the others stopped to watch, "tell me or I go no further."

"I…" lowering his head Kili sighed. Fira watched as Thorin stepped up behind him.

"There's another reason we came here. A reason why we chose this birthday to come and visit."

"And ye didn't think to tell us?" Dwalin hissed. Fira watched as Balin nodded.

"We received word from Gandalf that Bilbo was planning to leave the Shire. He wanted us to go with him as far as Rivendell and keep him safe."

"But why not tell us?" Fira moved towards Kili. Taking his hands she licked her lips.

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because," Kili fixed his eyes on her, "because we were all sworn to secrecy. Bilbo didn't want anyone else knowing until the time came."

"I see," nodding slowly Fira turned to see Gandalf behind them.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this," the wizard removed his hat, "but this is how it is."

Fira nodded as she realised what was happening, "We won't see you again will we?"

Gandalf sighed, "I wish I could say you were wrong Fira."

Nodding Fira wiped her eyes before moving forward to hug the wizard close.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek, "for everything you've done for me."

Gandalf rubbed her back before getting to his feet.

"Bilbo will be along in a bit. I just need to talk with him about the….about something."

Narrowing her eyes Fira watched as the wizard turned and began walking off. Kili hugged her close.

"Forgive me," he kissed her ear. Fira smiled.

"There's nothing to forgive."

* * *

It was another forty minutes before Bilbo arrived. Watching the Hobbit tie his packs to the pony Fira could almost believe it was just like the last time he'd left the Shire. However, when Fili had had to help him onto the pony Fira had turned away to avoid crying. Bilbo wouldn't be coming back here again, that much was certain. Kili kissed the back of her head before moving and mounting his own pony. Doing the same Fira glanced over her shoulder to give Bilbo a comforting smile.

"Well then," Thorin said softly, "I suppose we should go."

Bilbo nodded, "It feels odd to be doing this again. I always assumed I would live out my whole life in the Shire. I never imagined I should have another adventure."

Fira smiled to herself, "Well look how wrong you were."

He nodded, "I know. And it's all down to you. Without you all I would never have discovered how much I love the world. How much I've missed it."

"Well," Dwalin chuckled, "when we stop at Bree ye can buy us all a drink. To say thanks."

Shaking her head Fira looked over at Kili. His head was bowed and she could see his shoulders shaking. Moving her pony so their legs brushed up against each other she reached out and took his hand.

"My love?"

"It's nothing," bringing his head up he kissed her hand, "I just never realised how much I had missed Bilbo. And this is the last time I'll ever see him."

"Don't think about it," Fira reassured him, "Just enjoy the time we have with him now."

* * *

The journey from the Shire to Rivendell was quiet. Compared to the last time it was almost dull. No dragons. No trolls. No wargs and orcs. Nothing. Each night they would stop and make camp. Bilbo would tell them stories about the Shire whilst the others spoke about Erebor. Bilbo, Fira and Mithiel would talk about their children. Or in Bilbo's case his nephew. And when they slept Fira watched as each member took it in turns to watch over Bilbo as he slept.

Fira wasn't ready when they reached Rivendell. Gandalf must have sent word because Lord Elrond was standing, waiting to greet them.

"Thorin Oakenshield," he bowed, "you are most welcome."

Thorin smiled as he bowed, "Thank you."

"Never thought I'd see this," Fira whispered. Kili nodded.

"Indeed. Mahal I hope they've got some meat in though."

Smiling as she remembered the salads from last time Fira took his hand. Thorin and Bilbo led the way up the stone steps. Letting the others go on ahead Fira stopped to admire the view.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed. Kili rubbed her shoulders.

"It is. I almost forgot."

"Kili," taking his hands she turned and kissed his nose.

"I want to travel again. I love Erebor beyond anything. But seeing all this again. It makes me miss seeing the world."

Kili nodded, "I know how you feel."

"We could take Kira," Fira smiled, "Beorn would love to see her again. And I don't want her to spend her whole life stuck in one mountain."

Kili paused, "It might be dangerous."

"With all due respect so could Erebor," Fira kissed his hands, "We can talk about it later. I just wanted to mention it."

Nodding Kili slipped his arm around her and drew her close.

"I have one condition."

"What?"

He grinned, "You kiss me."

Fira brought her face forward, "As if you need to ask."

* * *

"Well then," Bilbo clapped his hands, "I suppose this is it?"

Fira said nothing. Since leaving the Shire Bilbo had been getting older and weaker. He'd originally planned to travel beyond Rivendell. However it was clear now he'd be staying here. Blinking back tears she realised the others were all crying. Thorin stepped forward.

"You are the bravest of us all Bilbo. It took me too long to see it and I'm sorry."

Bilbo shook his head, "Forget it."

As they hugged Fira couldn't stop herself. Bursting into tears she let Kili hold her close. One by one each dwarf hugged Bilbo goodbye. Throughout the whole thing Fira tried to keep composed. But when Kili stepped back and Bilbo turned to her she couldn't keep her emotions inside.

"I'll…I'll miss you so much!" hugging him close she felt her tears soak his jacket. Bilbo rubbed her back.

"I'll miss you to," easing back he wiped her eyes, "Look after Kili. I don't care how old he is. He's still a child in his heart."

Fira snorted, "I know that Bilbo."

He took her hands, "Thorin might think I'm the bravest but I doubt it. No I think you were the brave one Fira. Everything you'd been through and yet you still came out on top. That takes courage."

Nodding Fira chewed on her lip. Squeezing Bilbo's hands she forced herself to step back. Kili took her hand.

"Come on my love."

Nodding Fira watched the others move down the steps towards their ponies. Taking a deep breath she let go of Kili and ran back to Bilbo.

"I'll never forget you."

He staggered back from the force of her hug. Wiping her eyes Fira turned and headed back towards the others. Kili held her close.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding Fira swung herself up onto her pony. As the others did the same she kept smiling up at Bilbo.

"I'll miss him," Bofur sighed, "I really will miss him."

"We all will," Balin sighed, "And we'll never forget him. Not for a moment."

Nodding Fira clicked her teeth and her pony began walking away. Waving one last time she then turned her head away. Kili reached over and took her hand.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes," Fira wiped her eyes, "Yes I'll be alright."

Kili smiled. Bowing her head Fira took a deep breath. When she was sure she wouldn't cry again she looked up as she began the journey back to Erebor. Back to her home.

 _ **So if you thought the last chapter was emotional then wow! I always planned to end it at the start of Lord of the Rings. It made sense to me that – if Thorin and the others had survived – Bilbo would have travelled with them given his age. I also take no credit for the title of this chapter. It comes from the first Lord of the Rings chapter and I thought it worked.**_

 _ **Huge thanks to everyone for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this story. Honestly your support means everything to me and I wouldn't have gotten this far with it without you. Got another Hobbit fic coming in a couple of weeks so fingers crossed you enjoy it as much as this one. Let me know what you think xxx**_


End file.
